Crossing gazes, masks come off
by GiddyLove
Summary: Et si Kaneki avait rencontré Sen Takatsuki plus tôt, reflétant dans ses yeux son propre passé? EtoKen!
1. Chapitre 1: Le MacGuffin

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul universe nor characters from Tokyo ghoul universe, all is Sui Ishida's property.**

 **I do NOT plan to earn money by posting this fic.**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 **To English readers:**

 **Hi, well what could I begin with?**

 **So, I decided to write a fanfic dealing with tokyo ghoul universe BUT I'm a French native and even if I can quite easily (and really enjoy) read English fan fictions, I'm not very good at writing in English.**

 **That's why I chose to write all my story in French but the first chapter in English too hoping it'll be better than using google translation.**

 **I highly advise the French version even if you aren't very good at French, I think you could try reading it in French and in English the part you can't understand because I'm afraid the English version not communicate all the emotions I want the reader to feel through.**

 **Let's go ahead now this has been said: the romance will be between Eto Yoshimura and Ken Kaneki since what happened in Tokyo Ghoul: re really pissed me off (chapters 86 and 125), I just can't bear Toka's** ** _tsundere_** **behaviour getting rewarded.**

 **Well well I guess it's more than time to go on now: "1000, 993, …. 6" Time's up!**

* * *

 **Pour les lecteurs français:**

 **Bonjour, j'écris ma première fan fiction et probablement mon unique sur Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Le tournant qu'a pris le manga (notamment Tokyo Ghoul: RE) ne me plaît pas du tout au niveau des relations entre les personnages, et je serai jusqu'à jamais un fervent partisan du couple:**

 **Kaneki X Eto**

 **J'espère pouvoir écrire une histoire conséquente un minimum de 30 000 mots mais cela reste à voir car, il est fort possible que si l'histoire n'est pas lue, je finisse par me lasser ou que l'inspiration vienne à manquer, mais je tâcherais de faire de mon mieux !**

 **Allez allez, il est temps de se lancer maintenant: "1000, 993, … 6" c'est parti!**

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour! Ce bandeau est rajouté après publication du chapitre 33. Je me suis rendu compte que les genres "Romance" et "Adventure" ne convenaient pas trop! Alors j'ai remplacés ceux-ci par:**

 **"Romance" et "Hurt/Comfort" mais je vais énumérer toutes les catégories dans lesquelles on aurait pu mettre l'histoire:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Horror, Angst and Tragedy (et Family un petit peu mais vous verrez plus tard pourquoi si vous n'avez pas encore commencé la lecture! )**

* * *

 _L'histoire débute un peu avant l'arc Kureo Mado/ Hinami Fueguchi._

Ken Kaneki s'ennuyait fermement à l'Antique, en effet, le patron, Monsieur Yoshimura, avait fermé le café aujourd'hui. Touka quant à elle était à l'université Kamii, elle avait un examen important en littérature classique et était partie dépitée ce matin sachant pertinemment que cela n'allait pas bien se dérouler. Ainsi, Kaneki était livré à lui-même, il avait passé la matinée à lire, à midi il avait pris une légère collation c'est à dire de simples carrés de sucre engorgés de sang. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas de continuer à lire, quand bien même ce fut son activité préférée, son corps était endolori après plusieurs heures passées sur une chaise.

Soudain une idée lui remonta en tête, Sen Takatsuki était en ce moment même en train de tenir une séance de dédicace, suite à la parution de son ouvrage _Le macguffin du pendu_ , dans le 20eme arrondissement. Il ne lui faudrait donc pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour s'y rendre à pied .

Kaneki, bien qu'assez amorphe la majeure partie du temps, et particulièrement peu enclin à prendre des décisions même dérisoires n'hésita cette fois-ci pas une seule seconde ; après tout, il n'avait rien à gagner en errant dans ce café désert mais surtout, Sen Takatsuki était son auteure préférée ; Kaneki dévorait les romans d'horreur qu'elle écrivait lui trouvant une sensibilité artistique très touchante. S'ajoutait à cela que les livres de cette auteure étaient peut-être les derniers fragments de sa vie passée, la lecture étant la seule activité qu'il soit parvenu à conserver.

Il s'empressa donc d'enfourner son propre exemplaire du _MacGuffin_ dans un sac, enfila son cache-œil afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise et sans plus attendre, il sortit muni d'un parapluie car la pluie avait commencé à tomber sur Tokyo, recouvrant la ville d'un voile translucide à la fraîcheur désaltérante. Kaneki se dépêcha de se rendre au lieu-dit, une petite librairie à tout juste un quart d'heure de l'Antique, évidemment, il n'était pas en avance et beaucoup de monde se pressait déjà pour avoir l'occasion de rencontrer cette écrivaine dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Toutefois, la queue semblait ne pas avancer, et Kaneki commençait à désespérer de ne pas pouvoir obtenir un entretien avec Takatsuki.

Il remarqua alors que les représentants de la maison éditoriale se faisaient des messes-basses et commençaient à s'irriter, que pouvait-il donc bien se passer ? Tout à coup, une personne de petite taille à la chevelure verte ébouriffée frôla Kaneki et se dirigea droit vers le bureau en déclarant : « Désolée, j'ai trop dormi ! » d'un air un peu penaud. Peu de temps après était annoncé au micro : « L'auteur Sen Takatsuki est arrivée, elle va maintenant procéder à la dédicace de vos livres, cependant, elle ne pourra pas vous accorder d'entretien trop long au vu du nombre que vous êtes. Merci de votre compréhension et tâchez d'être patients, nous allons de notre côte faire en sorte que tout le monde ait droit à un tête-à-tête. »

Peu importe, Kaneki avait tout son temps et il était bien décidé à attendre ; pendant ce temps, il continuait la lecture de son livre qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé. Seulement, Kaneki était arrivé parmi les derniers, et les quelques personnes derrière lui furent rapidement découragées après avoir vu la masse de personnes attroupée devant la librairie ; il se retrouva donc être bon dernier de la file. Après près de deux heures et demie d'attente dont plus d'une demi-heure sous la pluie, voilà qu'il ne restait que peu de personnes avant que cela ne soit son tour. D'où il était, il pouvait dorénavant la détailler physiquement et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Elle est jolie », genre de pensées auquel il n'avait jamais trop été coutumier. Sen Takatsuki était relativement petite et de constitution frêle, elle arborait une longue et soyeuse chevelure verte éparse qui lui descendait au niveau des reins, son visage était surmonté par une paire de lunettes rouges aux verres ronds qui encerclaient des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Enfin, Kaneki remarqua qu'elle portait des vêtements plutôt amples qui cachaient totalement ses formes si bien qu'il ne put se prononcer sur sa morphologie.

« Jeune homme » Cette voix douce le sortit de sa torpeur, et son visage s'empourpra violemment alors qu'il venait être pris en flagrant délit en train de fixer de manière béate l'auteure. Visiblement, la dernière personne avant lui était partie et c'était à son tour, il s'approcha donc du bureau gêné et, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, il bredouilla un succin : « Bonsoir Madame » à quoi s'opposa « Je parais donc si vieille que ça ? ». Instantanément, Kaneki releva la tête, voilà qu'il avait encore gaffé, il se précipita alors de se reprendre : « Non pas du tout, à vrai dire vous êtes même ravissan ... », c'est alors que son regard croisa celui de Sen Takatsuki, elle semblait manifestement amusée par sa maladresse, mais son visage n'affichait aucun réel signe de moquerie, plutôt de la bienveillance. « Oooh, voilà un bien beau compliment ! » lui déclara-t-elle tout en s'efforçant de masquer son trouble. Kaneki était confus et c'est donc l'écrivaine qui l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

Kaneki sortit alors son ouvrage du sac, et le tendit à la jeune femme, leurs doigts se touchant l'espace d'un instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un tendre frisson le long de son échine.

« Quel est votre nom ? » s'enquit l'auteure avec un sourire paisible ;

« Kaneki… Kaneki Ken » répondit-il, sa maladive timidité peu à peu s'effaçant en sa présence;

« Eh bien, quel est ton ouvrage préféré ? » demanda-t-elle ;

« A vrai dire, je les ai tous dévorés avec la même passion mais, étant donné que mon premier fut _Mon cher Kafka_ , je dirais qu'il s'agit de celui-ci » voilà que Kaneki commençait à se détendre maintenant qu'il avait engagé la conversation.

C'est un simple « Humm… je vois » d'une écrivaine occupée à griffonner un message sur le livre qui suivit à cela ;

Kaneki osa alors poser une question à son tour : « Le gardien Kimio Oota de votre dernier roman… ne s'agirait-il pas de l'oncle de l'inspecteur Tanizaki dans la nouvelle _Le sel et l'opium_ ? »

Takatsuki s'interrompit et leva alors la tête : « Ça alors ! Voilà un lecteur qui a le sens du détail, tu m'en vois honorée ! » répondit-elle en acquiesçant. « Tu sais, j'ai le mauvais défaut d'être curieuse, mais qu'as tu à l'œil ? Bien entendu si tu ne souhaites pas répondre, je le comprends parfaitement » ;

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, il m'arrive seulement d'avoir des douleurs à l'œil gauche, le docteur m'a donc préconisé de porter un cache-œil pour limiter tout risque d'infection » mentit Kaneki.

L'éditeur de l'auteure intervint alors : « Mademoiselle, la libraire devrait déjà avoir fermé à cette heure-ci, je crains que vous ne puissiez faire durer l'entretien plus longtemps. »

« Bien bien… » grommela Takatsuki ce qui déclencha chez Kaneki un léger sourire, elle enchaîna alors : « Comme tu t'en es rendu compte, notre conversation touche à sa fin, je te poserais alors une dernière question : d'où te vient cette passion pour la lecture ? » ;

Le regard de Kaneki s'assombrit fugacement mais assez pour que l'auteure le remarque, après tout, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance qu'il aurait parfois préféré oublier, mais il fournit tout de même une réponse sincère : « Lorsque mon père est décédé, j'étais encore jeune ; une fois plus âgé j'ai commencé à lire les livres qu'il stockait dans sa bibliothèque afin de pouvoir le cerner un petit mieux, et voilà que je devins tout aussi féru de littérature que lui. »

« Oh, cette question était peu être un peu trop maladroite, je suis désolée » s'excusa Takatsuki puis elle s'empressa de rajouter une note dans sa dédicace avant de tendre l'ouvrage à Kaneki qui le rangea.

« Merci pour l'entretien, ce fut un réel plaisir ! » déclara Kaneki ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit

« Partagé, jeune homme » en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Kaneki sortit de la libraire après près de trois heures, accompagné jusqu'au bout par le regard mi-intrigué mi-chagriné de Takatsuki. Même si le temps d'attente avait été long, il était réellement heureux de cet entretien relativement long qu'il avait pu avoir avec l'écrivaine ; appréhendant au départ d'être déçu en la voyant, il n'en était rien, elle avait largement dépassé ses espérances. Mais voilà que la pluie se remettait à tomber de façon beaucoup plus drue cette fois-ci, tant pis il lirait ce qu'elle lui avait marqué une fois rentré. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et la morsure du froid se glissait au travers de ses vêtements, Kaneki hâta le pas pour retourner chez lui quand subitement une jeune fille lui rentra dedans et s'étala devant lui. Il s'empressa de la relever et alors il la reconnut : « Hinami » s'exclama-t-il. Néanmoins, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était en larmes et visiblement totalement déboussolée, inquiet, il tenta de la rassurer et lui demanda : « Quel est le problème ?».

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un gémissement dans lequel il entendit le mot « Ma... man…. »…

* * *

 _The story begins just before Mado Kureo/ Hinami Fueguchi's timeline_

Kaneki was really bored in the Anteiku, indeed, the boss, Mister Yoshimura had given him his day off since he had closed the coffee shop today. Touka, meanwhile, was at the Kamii university, she went for an important classic literary exam but she seemed pretty overwhelmed this morning, perfectly knowing she would fail. Thus, Kaneki was handed over to himself, he had spent his morning reading, by noon he had taken a light meal, that is to say plain sugar cubes dipped in blood. However, he wasn't in the mood for keep reading, although it was his favourite hobby, he was aching all over owing to the several hours spent on a chair.

All of a sudden, an idea came him to mind, Sen Takatsuki was right now signing her books following the release of her new work The Hanged Man's MacGuffin, in the 20th borough. So, he wouldn't need more than around twenty minutes walk to go there.

Kaneki, though pretty passive on most time, and particularly reluctant to take decision even insignificant ones didn't hesitate for only one second; after all, he had nothing to gain wandering in this desert coffee shop but above all, Sen Takatsuki was his favourite author; Kaneki avidly read all the horrors novels she was publishing finding in her pen a very touching artistic sensibility. Besides, this author's books were maybe the last fragments of Kaneki's past life, reading being the only one leisure he managed to keep.

He then hastened to put his own model of the MacGuffin in a bag, slipped his eye patch on in order to avoid any issue and without waiting any more, he left equipped with an umbrella because it has been raining, covering Tokyo with a translucent veil to the thirst-quenching freshness. Kaneki hurried up to get there, a small bookshop only at a quarter of an hour to the Anteiku, obviously, he was late and a big crowd was already rushing to seize the opportunity to meet the the writer with a well-established reputation. Nevertheless, the queue wasn't seeming to move forward, and Kaneki was about to get to give up hope of not being able to obtain an interview with Takatsuki.

He noticed the sales representatives from the publishing house were whispering and seemed quite tensed, what was wrong? Suddenly, a small person with dishevelled green hair brushed against him and made her way right to the desk claiming: "Sorry, I overslept" lightly sheepishly. Shortly later was announced at the microphone: "The author Sen Takatsuki arrived, she will now proceed to the signing of your books but she won't be able to grant you that much time looking at how many you are today. Thanks to be patient, we'll take our responsibilities to ensure everyone here can have his own private talk, but this might take some time."

It didn't matter for Kaneki, he had plenty of time and he was resolute to wait; meanwhile, he went on to his read, he hadn't yet finished his book. Only, Kaneki had arrived among the last ones, and the few people behind him were promptly got disheartened after they had seen the drove of people flocking just in front of the bookshop; he found himself last. Two hours and half were already spent of which thirty minutes under the rain and only a few people were henceforth staying before it was his turn. Where he was from, he managed to examine her and first thing which came him to mind was: "She's pretty", kind of thoughts he usually didn't have. Sen Takatsuki was rather small and from frail constitution, she had a long, silky, green, sparse hair that came down to her waist, her face was surmounted by a pair of red glasses with round lenses which surrounded emerald green's eyes. Finally, Kaneki notice she was wearing fairly loose clothes the ones totally hiding her shapes so that he couldn't pronounce on her morphology.

"Young man" This sweet voice roused him from his torpor, and his cheeks turned to bright crimson while he just had been caught daydreaming about Takatsuki. Plainly, the last person was gone and it was now up to him, he came close from the desk perceptibly embarrassed and his gaze fixing the ground he mumbles a tiny: "Good afternoon Madam" which was objected "Do I really look that old?". Right away, Kaneki lifted up his head, here he had again dropped a clanger, he urged to correct himself: "No really not, in fact you're even lovel...", this is at that time his gaze met her, she seemed pretty entertained by his shyness, but her face wasn't showing any real jeering sign, rather kindliness. "Ooow what a nice compliment!" she told him, trying to mask this quite unusual feeling. Kaneki was confused so that the writer called upon him to have a seat right in front of her, what he did in no delay.

Kaneki got the book out of his bag, and handed it to the young woman, their fingers briefly touching, he couldn't hold back the tender thrill which run all along his spine.

"What's your name?" inquired the author with a peaceful smile;

"Kaneki" he answered his painful shyness gradually fading;

"Fine, what's your favourite book?" she asked;

"In actual fact, I devoured all of them with the same passion but, considering that my first one was My Dead Kafka, I would say it's the one I do prefer!" now Kaneki was progressively getting more relaxed since he had started up the conversation.

It's a mere nod from a writer busy scribbling a message on the book which followed this;

Then, Kaneki dared ask a question in turn: "The jailer Kimio Oota from your last novel… wouldn't it be inspector Tanizaki's uncle in the novel Salt and opium?"

Takatsuki broke off and lifted her head: "Gosh! Here is a meticulous reader, I'm so glad you noticed it!" she answered approving. "Well, I have the fault being too curious, but what happened you to the left eye? Of course, if you do not wish to answer, it's perfectly understandable."

"No, don't worry, it's not a big issue, sometimes I feel some pain in the left eye, that's why the doctor recommended me to wear an eye patch for preventing infections." lied Kaneki.

The, the author's editor stepped in the discussion: "Miss, the bookshop should already be closed at this time, I am afraid you will not be able to make interview last any longer. "

"Okay..." Takatsuki grumbled, triggering Kaneki's slight smile, and she went on: "As you realized, our conversation is ending, so I'll ask you one last question: Where does your passion for reading come from? ";

Kaneki's gaze darkened fleetingly enough for the author to notice, after all, it reminded him memories of his childhood that he would have perhaps forgotten, but he still provides a sincere answer: "When my father died, I was still young, once older I began to read the books he stored in his library so I could make him out, and now I became just as keen on literature as he was. "

"Oh, this question was a little too clumsy, I'm sorry," Takatsuki apologized and then hurriedly added a note in her dedication before handing it over to Kaneki who put it away.

"Thanks for the interview, it was a real pleasure!" Kaneki said to which the young woman replied

"Shared, young man" with a warm smile.

Kaneki left the library after nearly three hours, accompanied to the end by Takatsuki's half-intrigued, half-pained gaze. Even though the waiting time had been long, he was really happy about this relatively long interview he had had with the writer. At first, he was apprehensive to be disappointed when he saw her, but she was far from his expectations. But now it was beginning to to pour with rain, therefore he would read what she had marked once back. Night was about to fall and the cold bites crept through his clothes, Kaneki hastened to return when suddenly a girl came in and lay down in front of him. He hurried to stand up her and then he recognized her: "Hinami" he exclaimed. Nevertheless, he noticed that something was wrong, she was in tears and visibly totally overwhelmed, worried, he tried to reassure her and asked, "What's going on?"

The only answer he got was a groan in which he heard the word "Mu… Mummy"…

* * *

 **Pour les lecteurs français : Écrire ce premier chapitre de l'histoire entre Kaneki et Eto fut pour moi très agréable, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire ce qui vous a plu, si le style n'est pas trop farfelu, etc.**

 **To English readers : I really enjoyed writing this first chapter of the story, wishing you'll spend a pleasant time too. Hope you won't tear off your eyes at the sight of my English! Please review !**

 **PS: For the time being, I do not plan to translate the others chapters in English.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Maudire sa faiblesse

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Il fallut peu de temps à Kaneki pour comprendre ce qui se passait, après tout, Monsieur Yoshimura l'avait prévenu que des colombes avaient commencé à patrouiller dans le 20eme arrondissement. Ses poils s'hérissèrent de frayeur, il ne savait pas se battre et n'avait aucune envie de le faire non plus mais, constatant la détresse d'Hinami, il lui demanda : « Où était-elle avant que tu ne partes ? ».

« Près du 19ème arr… arrondissement, à cô… côté du cimetière » répondit Hinami, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les joues inondées de larmes.

« Mince, ce n'est pas très près d'ici » pensa Kaneki, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone du patron de l'Antique, sans succès, que faire ? Chaque minute est précieuse dans ce genre de situation. Alors, il prit aussitôt la main d'Hinami et se mit à courir vers le lieu indiqué, à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois arrivé là bas cependant, il n'était pas capable de ramener Hinami à l'Antique quand bien même ce fut pour son bien, obliger un enfant à abandonner sa mère, Kaneki ne pouvait pas choisir cette option là.

La pluie coulait à flots et gênait grandement sa visibilité ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant faire tomber Hinami qui peinait à suivre le rythme. Au bout de quelques minutes, voilà qu'ils arrivaient près de l'endroit où sa mère devait se trouver. Enfin, Kaneki l'aperçut, Ryoko Fueguchi était entourée de deux inspecteurs, un jeune homme qui se contentait de la presser sur les flancs en brandissant une quinque assimilable à une batte tandis que le second, plus âgé tentait de la blesser à l'aide d'une quinque en forme de lame extensible et dirigeable. La mère d'Hinami faisait tournoyer les longues tentacules de son kagune autour d'elle prévenant ainsi les inspecteurs de pouvoir s'approcher assez pour la toucher mais des signes de fatigue étaient perceptibles, après tout, elle n'était pas une goule combattante. Kaneki retint Hinami qui tenta de bondir vers sa mère : « Non, tu vas te faire tuer, ta mère aura alors fait tout cela pour rien » mais Hinami n'écoutait rien et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Tout à coup, l'inspecteur âgé parvint à se rapprocher de Ryoko en profitant de l'ouverture laissée par une de ses offensives, Kaneki assista impuissant au coup que la colombe lui porta, elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol et Hinami cessa de ruer, seules de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

D'où il était, Kaneki pouvait entendre ce que les inspecteurs disaient :

« Recule Amon, je me charge de l'éliminer » ordonna l'inspecteur le plus âgé à son coéquipier, celui-ci, stoïque, se recula légèrement tout en conservant une posture de garde afin de pouvoir porter un coup fatal à n'importe quel moment : « Bien, monsieur Mado. »

« A nous deux, madame Fueguchi ! » déclara le supérieur, il arborait un sourire sadique et Kaneki lisait dans ses yeux toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers les goules.

« Des derniers mots peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant à l'encontre de la mère d'Hinami.

Ryoko se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux, elle était désemparée, cet homme tenait dans ses mains un quinque fait à partir du kagune de son défunt mari, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à cette rencontre ; ses yeux s'humidifièrent et des larmes vinrent à en sortir. Pour autant, elle n'allait pas faire le plaisir à ces hommes de supplier leur grâce. Au même moment, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil deux silhouettes qui lui semblaient familières, Kaneki qui retenait Hinami. Ryoko se focalisa sur la personne la plus importante pour elle, sa fille, Hinami et prononça ces quelques paroles :

« Hinami, ma petite fille adorée, tu dois viv…. »

Malheureusement, cette phrase ne put arriver à son terme, l'inspecteur Mado l'avait décapitée en pleine rue, sans aucune vergogne, il se contenta d'ajouter :

« Le temps est écoulé! » avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre qui resta à jamais gravé dans les oreilles de Kaneki.

Hinami avait hurlé quand elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, Kaneki n'avait pu que lui masquer la vue du massacre mais n'avait pas été en mesure de couvrir ses oreilles ; il se sentait tellement impuissant, il aurait PU faire quelque chose, mais il n'avait absolument RIEN fait, voilà les paroles qu'il se martelait sans cesse. Sans un mot et abattu, il se pressa de ramener Hinami au café avant que les deux colombes ne soient alertées par ses pleurs…

Au loin, une silhouette mystérieuse avait observé toute la scène depuis un perchoir sur les toits, son regard était fixé sur le jeune homme caché derrière le mur, pour être plus précis, toute son attention était focalisée sur les mouvements du jeune homme, irait-il se battre pour protéger la goule ? Tout du long, le mystérieux inconnu s'était lui aussi préparé à bondir au moindre instant, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin, il s'en retourna satisfait.

Kaneki était tourmenté, il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, il voulait exprimer tout son ressentiment envers lui-même, espérant des remontrances des autres pour ne pas avoir su prêter main-forte à Ryoko, mais il n'en fut rien de cela, Kaya, Yomo, le patron, … personne ne lui avait reproché quoique ce soit et Hinami était à l'étage en train de pleurer. Après que Kaneki l'eut ramené, elle ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée, totalement atone, elle ne faisait que pleurer et appeler sa mère, rien de plus, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité pesant sur Kaneki. Lui-même était à bout, il avait envie de vomir, et ne supportait pas de voir son reflet, celui d'un lâche, un lâche qui ne pouvait même pas protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, ceux qui l'avaient si bien accueilli alors qu'il errait sans espoir dans Tokyo.

* * *

Le silence dans lequel était plongé le café fut troublé par l'ouverture d'une porte, Kaneki entendit Yoshimura et Touka discuter brièvement en bas :

« Cet examen de littérature classique s'est super mal passé, j'en ai vraiment marre d'étudier pour me ramasser autant le jour des contrôles » grommela Touka, elle n'avait pas encore saisi la gravité de la situation ;

« Touka, nous avons à te parler » dit-il, sa voix était presque éteinte, il semblait las de répéter ces paroles.

Finalement, tous deux montèrent à l'étage où les goules de l'Antique s'étaient réunies. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé, Kaneki le remarqua, il n'était pas le seul à se morfondre de ce tragique événement. Après quelques instants, Touka en vint à appréhender l'ampleur des faits :

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle la mine sombre ;

Un blanc s'installa de nouveau avant que le manager ne clarifie ce qui s'était produit :

« Madame Fueguchi a été assassinée par deux colombes dans le 20ème arrondissement. » dit-il d'une voix très posée comme si ce genre d'incidents était pour lui une banalité ou du moins, une chose à laquelle il s'était accoutumée.

Mais la réaction de Touka fut d'une tout autre envergure, elle frappa violemment le mur de son poing faisant sursauter Kaneki et s'écria :

« Et personne n'était là pour la sauver ? Où étiez-vous tous ? » Elle s'empressa alors de rajouter : « Et Hinami, est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Là encore ce fut Monsieur Yoshimura qui répondit d'un ton tout aussi calme :

« Hinami est en haut, elle est physiquement indemne mais il lui faudra du temps pour que ses maux du cœur guérissent, pour l'instant elle se repose, c'est Kaneki qui s'est chargé de la ramener ici, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre deux colombes dont un inspecteur particulièrement expérimenté » ;

Kaneki était accablé, il n'avait été d'aucune utilité, le patron était seulement en train de justifier sa couardise pour ne pas lui faire perdre la face, pensa-t-il. Il s'exclama alors :

« C'est faux, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, je n'étais pas vraiment loin, seulement en train d'assister à une séance de dédicace. Si je n'avais pas fait passer mon plaisir avant tout, peut être… non sûrement que j'aurais pu la sauver. Et quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, la peur me tenait par les entrailles alors je me suis contenté de la regarder se faire massacrer. » au fur et à mesure ses paroles étaient devenues plus ténues comme si il se remémorait l'incident en même temps qu'il parlait.

Touka eut un temps de flottement analysant respectivement ce que le patron de l'Antique venait de lui dire puis l'intervention de Kaneki, son regard s'assombrit alors et elle explosa de rage. Elle se rua sur Kaneki, lui arracha son cache-œil du visage sans faire attention à la marque d'ongles qu'elle avait laissée et lui cracha au visage : « Si tu avais pu faire quelque chose, alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici sale monstre, je suis sûre que tu es du côté des colombes, tu dois adorer les voir faire ça, hein, tuer des goules devant leur enfant, goules que tu considères responsables de ton malheur ! Sale égoïste couard, ne reviens plus jamais ici !» ;

Ces paroles atteignirent Kaneki comme autant de poignards mais il resta de marbre, il méritait ce qu'elle lui disait et acceptait d'entendre toutes ses critiques aussi blessantes furent-elles.

Pensant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, Touka blêmit de rage, haïssait-il les goules au point de ne pas ressentir le moindre sentiment alors qu'il avait assisté à la mise à mort de Ryouko. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son expression apathique tout comme elle trouvait monstrueux le contraste entre son kakugan et son œil d'humain, elle envoya à Kaneki un solide direct en plein visage qui lui brisa la pommette sous le choc, il s'effondra au sol. Pourtant, Kaneki ne laissa échapper qu'un simple grognement bien décidé à encaisser, Touka en voulait plus, elle voulait le voir verser des larmes alors à nouveau elle fonça sur lui et abattit un autre coup de poing sur son visage, elle enchaîna les coups sans discontinuer le frappant aussi dans les côtés jusqu'à ce que Yomo la maîtrise d'une poigne de fer et la mette hors de portée de Kaneki.

Touka se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré la portée de ses actes, elle avait honteusement frappé sur le premier venu, le plus faible d'entre eux qui plus est, mais sa fierté mal placée était bien plus forte que son sens de l'équité, elle déclara plus calmement :

« Il faut venger Ryouko ! Nous devons aller sans plus tarder massacrer ces colombes afin qu'ils cessent de traquer Hinami, et par la même elle sera moins triste. »

Yomo répondit avec la même froideur habituelle : « C'est hors de question, cela mettrait tout le monde en danger. »

Alors que Touka s'apprêtait à répliquer, monsieur Yoshimura la coupa net : « Yomo a raison, si des inspecteurs meurent dans le 20eme arrondissement alors d'autres colombes quitteront le nid et toutes les goules seraient en grand danger. De plus Touka, l'absence de tristesse n'est certainement pas dans la vengeance. »

Furieuse, Touka sortit rageusement tandis que Irimi et Koma aidèrent Kaneki à se relever.

Le gérant du café déclara posément : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kaneki, si avais essayé de la sauver tu n'aurais fait que causer ta perte, de plus, tu as sauvé la vie de Hinami accomplissant les dernières volontés de sa mère, tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher maintenant. Si quelqu'un devrait s'en vouloir, c'est moi, je n'ai pas vu ton appel je suis désolé, quant à toi, tu as pris la meilleure décision qui soit ».

Kaneki acquiesça mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, il prit rapidement congé et une fois hors de vue de tout le monde, il laissa ses larmes s'écouler. Il sortit de l'Antique en courant et se dirigea vers un endroit de la ville où il ne croiserait personne, son cœur battait à la chamade, ses yeux étaient larmoyants et il se sentait perdu comme lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il s'était transformé en goule. Une fois arrivé dans un lieu désert, le souffle court, il s'effondra sur ses genoux qui ne parvenaient plus à le porter, et sanglota sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se mit à frapper le sol de son poing maudissant le destin :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde est-il si injuste, pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à ceux qui ne font de mal à personne ? Ils lui ont pris son père et voilà qu'ils lui dérobent sa mère, les hommes sont-ils donc si cruels ? La plupart des goules ne font que manger pour survivre mais eux, ils tuent pour le plaisir... » Kaneki débitait ce flot de paroles altéré par des sanglots et par l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge. Finalement, il se tut comme si il avait trouvé une réponse à ses questions.

Perchée sur un arbre, une jeune fille entièrement recouverte de bandages écoutait la déchirante tirade du jeune homme, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait mais pour autant était partagée entre tristesse et déception, ce jeune homme l'intéressait grandement mais il semblait particulièrement faible. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quelque chose retint son attention. Kaneki s'était relevé et maintenant un léger sourire marquait ses lèvres, il dit alors : « Tuer pour ne pas être tué, voilà les règles du jeu », sans un mot il rentra à l'Antique. Voilà qui s'annonçait très excitant pensa-t-elle avant de chantonner : « Kaneki-kun… Je te trouve de plus en plus mignon ! Toi et moi, on est vraiment pareils ! » tout en balançant ses jambes autour de la branche. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'endroit était à nouveau désert.


	3. Chapitre 3: Voir le monde d'un autre œil

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout semblait redevenu à la normale, c'en était presque irréel pour Kaneki et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si tout le monde avait déjà fait son deuil ou tentait seulement de masquer cette tristesse qui encore hier les rongeaient. Alors que Kaneki venait de servir un café, le dit client l'interpella:

« Excusez moi jeune homme, mais il me semble que le café que je prends habituellement est un petit peu plus torréfié. »

Kaneki se confondit en excuses : « Je vais tout de suite vous en préparer un autre, je suis vraiment navré. »

Gentiment, le client dit : « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, du moment que la prochaine fois ce détail soit réglé. »

« Entendu, je tâcherais de ne pas oublier la fois suivante, encore désolé pour la gêne occasionnée » répondit Kaneki.

Toutefois, Kaneki pensait avoir fait le bon café, visiblement il avait moulu les mauvais grains persuadé qu'il s'agissait des plus torréfiés. Ne trouvant pas les grains correspondants au comptoir, il décida d'aller vérifier dans la réserve.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Touka qui ne lui avait plus adressé une seule parole depuis hier soir ; il lui exposa tout de même sa mésaventure et Touka se mit à farfouiller parmi les pots pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, quand ce fut fait, elle sermonna légèrement Kaneki :

« Tâche de faire plus attention la prochaine fois », au même moment, alors qu'elle venait de saisir le pot, elle le lâcha brutalement tout en émettant un léger cri que Kaneki dénota tout de même. Instinctivement, il l'attrapa afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne chute pas mais elle le repoussa violemment : « Ne me touche pas ! ». Il n'en fut pas affecté outre mesure, après tout il s'agissait du caractère habituel de Touka, par contre, ce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup plus fut la présence de sang sur sa main et sur la manche de la jeune fille.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » s'écria Kaneki

A cet instant, Kaneki entendit une voix chargée de colère dans son dos :

« Hier soir, Touka a attaqué des inspecteurs, elle en a tué un mais par la même occasion elle a été blessée au bras. Elle a expressément désobéi à nos consignes, tu ne dois pas l'aider Kaneki, elle a été la seule décisionnaire de son choix, elle doit maintenant en assumer seule les conséquences ! »

Touka n'avait rien à y redire, et son attitude n'était en effet aucunement excusable tant envers Kaneki qu'envers les autres goules, elle venait d'attirer le regard suspicieux du CCG sur le 20eme arrondissement. Alors, elle sortit précipitamment du café par la porte arrière de la boutique, elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi et par la même, elle put ressentir ce que cela faisait que de se sentir rejetée, Kaneki avait-il été plus blessé qu'il n'y paraissait, se demanda-t-elle maudissant son caractère impétueux qui souvent causait aux autres bien du tort.

Cependant, Kaneki n'était pas de l'avis du manager, il n'avait jamais refusé de l'aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin alors qu'il était à même de la dispenser, alors, il sortit lui aussi en déclarant à monsieur Yoshimura :

« Désolé mais pour moi, l'Antique c'est avant tout l'entraide entre goules, et je ne trahirai pas ces principes par peur. »

Yoshimura acquiesça sans tenter de le retenir.

Évidemment, lorsque Touka vit Kaneki la rejoindre, elle affecta un air revêche mais se sentait touchée de ce geste, défier l'autorité du patron, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait ça. Elle se permit tout de même de dire :

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

ce à quoi Kaneki répondit : « La blessure saigne, je veux juste la soigner rien de plus ! ». Touka n'en démordit pas :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu n'es qu'un humain ! » alors Kaneki jeta l'éponge, il ne pouvait pas aider ceux qui refusaient toute aide. Toutefois, la réplique de Touka ne lui plut pas et il le manifesta :

« Je suis aussi une goule au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

Touka rit amèrement, et demanda perfidement :

« Si tu veux vraiment t'intégrer dans la communauté des goules, alors aide-moi à tuer ces inspecteurs ! Avec le kagune de Lize tu y arriverais sans mal, rappelle toi la misère que tu as menée à Nishiki. »

Il y a encore un jour, l'idée de tuer aurait révulsé Kaneki, certes cela ne lui plaisait guère mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, comme un déclic :

« Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le faire. »

Touka répliqua :

« Tu n'as NI le courage NI la volonté pour le faire. »

Il en allait peut être de cela aussi, mais Kaneki aurait juré que non, il préféra ne rien dire, après tout, chaque parole était synonyme d'une dispute avec Touka. Celle-ci brisa finalement le silence :

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche, un assassin comme moi peut bien risquer sa vie… Je sais que tous les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais, mais je ne peux pas supporter que des colombes tuent des goules comme Ryouko sous l'unique prétexte qu'elles sont des goules. »

Cette fois-ci, Kaneki se sentit obligé de répondre à cet aveu que lui avait fait Touka :

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit entièrement de la faute des inspecteurs mais là n'est pas la question, avec la mort de notre camarade, je viens de réaliser que je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir un de mes proches disparaître, et, si tu venais à mourir Touka, j'en serais profondément affecté. »

Cette déclaration assez enflammée fit sursauter Touka, cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas réellement préoccupé d'elle ou en tout cas que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas dit qu'il tenait à elle, à moitié confuse, elle marmonna :

« Bon, j'aimerais bien savoir où tu veux en venir à la fin ! »

Kaneki rétorqua avec assurance mais aussi une certaine froideur :

« Parle moi du kagune, montre-moi comment m'en servir. Rester les bras croisés, je ne peux plus agir ainsi, et j'irais au bout des choses cette fois-ci. »

Touka fut impressionnée, d'habitude Kaneki était si mou, si effacé, et voilà qu'il venait à manifester son envie de protéger les autres. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire, il s'en rendait bien compte, c'est pourquoi il lui demandait de l'entraîner, Touka ne pouvait pas opposer un refus à cette demande si déterminée, mais elle n'aimait pas non plus voir Kaneki changer à ce point, la fin de sa phrase ne correspondant pas au jeune garçon timide qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la soirée_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Kaneki attendait Touka, elle lui avait envoyé le SMS suivant : « Attends moi devant le café » pourtant Kaneki commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas jouée de lui ou avait tout simplement oublié le rendez-vous.

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, voilà que Kaneki vit Touka avancer d'un pas traînant vers l'Antique, il n'hésita pas à lui faire remarquer son retard :

« Tu étais censée arriver plus tôt. » cette réponse resta en suspens puis Touka lui ordonna :

« Suis moi », il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors ils rentrèrent tout deux dans la café. Un détail frappa Kaneki, la lumière était toujours allumée, il s'enquit:

« Vous aviez oublié de l'éteindre ? », Touka émit un bref soupir avant de clarifier les choses :

« Hinami a peur du noir ».

Kaneki avait oublié ou peut-être voulu oublier qu'elle vivait à l'Antique depuis ce tragique incident… Il espérait seulement qu'elle parvinsse à dormir.

Après cet échange, Touka le mena au sous-sol à partir duquel elle lui montra la présence d'une trappe qui amenait vers une destination totalement méconnue de Kaneki. Ils utilisèrent les barreaux de métal fixés au mur afin de descendre et, une fois au sol, Touka déclencha un interrupteur dévoilant à Kaneki toute l'immensité du complexe.

« Où est-on ? » fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dans un passage creusé par les anciennes goules de Tokyo qui s'en servaient pour se cacher, mais ne t'aventure pas à l'intérieur, tu serais bien incapable de retrouver la sortie et moisirait là dedans jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. » l'en avisa Touka.

Kaneki déglutit et osa demander : « Et donc, pourquoi m'as tu amené ici ? »

Alors qu'elle retirait son blazer, elle se contenta de déclarer : « Dans ce genre de situations, les mots ne sont pas suffisants, alors je vais tenter de t'inculquer ce savoir par l'action. Prends garde à ne pas décéder. »

Kaneki était retourné par ce qu'elle venait de dire : « Pardon ? » dit-il mais cette fois ci, Touka ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle lui bondit dessus et le frappa d'un puissant coup de poing à l'estomac. Kaneki s'effondra lourdement sur le sol et se mit à cracher de la bile, il implora une pause :

« Attends » mais la jeune fille fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et enchaîna par un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre les barrières métalliques, il avait le souffle coupé et n'avait pas vraiment saisi comment il s'était retrouvé au sol. Touka se rapprocha de lui plus calmement, et lui retira son cache-œil en soufflant :

« Tu ne te sens pas assez menacé visiblement... »

Elle posa alors son pied contre un des doigts de Kaneki dressé à la verticale et murmura :

« Humm joli doigt » avec un ton glacial.

D'une impulsion fulgurante, elle lui retourna le doigt, les os craquèrent et la douleur fut si intense que Kaneki pensa perdre connaissance, ses yeux larmoyaient d'eux-mêmes et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hurler à plein poumons, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, même les morsures de Lize faisaient bien pâle figure face à cette douleur qu'il subissait de plein fouet. En effet, lorsque la goinfre avait tenté de le dévorer, il s'était laissé aller vers la mort persuadé que sa fin était imminente mais dans la situation présente, il se doutait que Touka n'allait pas le tuer et était totalement conscient rendant ainsi la douleur atroce.

« Tu guériras d'ici demain » le sermonna-t-elle.

Tout à coup, Touka relâcha son kagune, un kagune ailé qui brillait de mille éclats carmins, elle prit une mine beaucoup plus sombre et déclara sans ambages :

« Par contre, avec ce coup, tu vas mettre beaucoup plus longtemps à guérir voire même tu mourras. Enfin, on meurt tous un jour ! Si c'est le cas, ne t'inquiète je m'occuperais de ton cadavre ! »

Kaneki avait été effrayé par ces paroles, effrayé qu'elle veuille réellement porter atteinte à sa vie alors quand il vit son kagune se projeter vers sa cage thoracique tel un dard inarrêtable, il laissa la peur mais surtout la colère, colère mêlant rage et incompréhension, le submerger. Quatre tentacules grenat sortirent de son dos, les deux premières vinrent parer le kagune ennemi tandis que Kaneki lança les deux autres vers son adversaire, c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, il s'était mué d'un désir de survie si fort qu'il avait instinctivement envoyé son kagune contre Touka. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, il stoppa net son offensive évitant ainsi à Touka d'être empalée par ces dards acérés. Kaneki avait failli la blesser contre son gré et il s'en voulait, il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler pour pouvoir réellement utiliser son kagune sans craindre que ses proches ne soient touchés.

Touka avait été surprise par le geste de Kaneki et s'il n'avait pas suspendu son geste, elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de parer l'attaque, tout s'était déroulé trop vite pour elle, elle mit alors fin à la séance d'entraînement :

« Tu t'es montré plus puissant envers Nishiki mais bon ça suffira pour ce soir. On rentre. »

Alors qu'ils remontaient au rez de chaussée du café, Touka décrivit à Kaneki les caractéristiques de son kagune :

« Tu es de type écailleux donc tu guéris très vite et tu peux infliger de lourds dégâts, en revanche, ton kagune est fin et peut être facilement brisé. Avec de l'entraînement, tu peux devenir une goule extrêmement puissante comme l'était Lize. »

Elle continua :

« Avant tout, tu dois te concentrer pour pouvoir le sortir dès que tu en auras besoin, c'est le strict minimum. Ensuite, tu devras apprendre à t'en servir mais il faut aussi que tu saches te battre au corps à corps étant donné que ton kagune peut être brisé. Ainsi, le temps qu'il se régénère tu seras capable de tenir ton adversaire en respect. Tu dois te renforcer musculairement car pour l'instant tu n'as pas une once de muscles. »

* * *

 _Au même moment dehors_

Uta venait de terminer le masque de Kaneki et il n'avait pas pu attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour le remettre à son nouveau propriétaire, alors, le voilà qui était en route vers l'Antique et il était très impatient d'essayer ce masque sur Kaneki, cela faisait toujours quelque chose de voir que le travail avait été mené à bien !

« Psttt le sang visage, oui toi là-bas ! » Uta fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix de fillette, il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille toute drapée de bandages, il soupira :

« Une goule portant une robe rouge et des bandages, une voix enfantine, Eto je présume » mais il était aussi inquiet car elle savait manifestement qui il était ;

Eto sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir à ses côtés, elle s'approcha alors de lui et demanda en prenant la voix d'un enfant gâté :

« Diisss, tu veux bien me montrer le masque de Kanekiii ? »

Uta n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et puis, cela ne lui en coûtait rien, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait aussi connaître Kaneki, il souffla à nouveau :

« Je suppose que je peux te le montrer… » et il sortit le masque de son enveloppe, Eto le saisit et commença à l'examiner :

« Oooh ce masque ne montre que son kakugan, il doit être sacrément mignon avec ça ! Je meurs d'envie de t'accompagner au café pour le constater de mes propres yeux mais je me réserve ce plaisir pour plus tard ! »

Eto s'en retourna alors en chantonnant tandis qu'Uta poursuivit son chemin légèrement troublé par cette rencontre…

Finalement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer le masque devant la porte, il remarqua qu'il y avait encore de l'agitation dans le café à cette heure-là alors il se permit d'entrer. Touka et Kaneki étaient en train de discuter à propos de kagune, par un bref toussotement, il les interrompit :

« Ton masque est terminé Kaneki, et je voulais te le donner au plus vite. »

Il lui tendit le masque et lui indiqua comment le mettre, après tout il s'agissait pour Kaneki d'une première. Une fois que Kaneki l'eut enfilé, il lui expliqua pourquoi il l'avait fait ainsi :

« Je l'ai réalisé en respectant ton goût pour le cache-œil . »

Kaneki répondit immédiatement :

« Mais… je le porte habituellement sur l'autre œil. »

Uta laissa échapper un petit sourire :

« Voilà justement l'intérêt, lorsque tu porteras ce masque ce sera en tant que goule pas en tant qu'humain. »

La logique paraissait sensée à Kaneki et à vrai dire, il trouva le contact du masque en cuir sur sa peau ainsi que la nouvelle vision qu'il lui proférait, particulièrement agréables. Néanmoins, il y avait autre chose, imperceptible pour les humains mais que par sa nature Kaneki détecta, une odeur féminine très ténue mais présente sur ce masque, il se garda de demander une explication à cela.

Après avoir fait essayé le masque à Kaneki, Uta décida de partir et alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, il se retourna et annonça :

« Ah oui Kaneki, tu as une drôle d'admiratrice tu sais, elle avait très envie de te voir avec ton masque ! » et cette fois ci il s'en alla pour de bon.

Kaneki leva un œil inquisiteur vers Touka mais elle non plus n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir…

* * *

 **Encore quelques chapitres avant qu'Eto n'entre vraiment dans l'histoire, soyez patients !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Dans le nid

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Touka entraîna Kaneki durant la soirée avant de reprendre le service, elle ne s'était pas le moins du monde adoucie mais Kaneki parvenait à suivre un petit peu plus facilement, ayant peu à peu appris à prédire ses mouvements et ainsi diminuer le nombre de bleus reçus. Touka n'hésitait cependant pas à lui montrer sa faiblesse comme ce matin où lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyé au sol, elle lui avait dit avec acidité :

« Espèce de lâche ! Tu veux peut être que je casse un autre doigt ? » mais elle n'avait finalement pas mis cette menace à exécution.

Toutefois, il restait un élément que Touka ne pouvait pas supporter, voir Kaneki refuser de manger de la viande humain prétextant qu'il veut garder son humanité, et elle le lui rappelait constamment durant les entraînements :

« C'est ça de ne manger que du sucre en morceau… Tu n'as aucune force. »

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kaneki était plutôt satisfait, l'entraînement s'était déroulé sans trop d'encombres mais Touka le prit de court :

« Tu veux bien sortir avec moi demain ? »

Kaneki ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre, qu'entendait-elle par sortir, un rencard ? Ou une simple sortie sans ambiguïté, il n'osa pas demander au risque de prendre un coup et bredouilla rapidement :

« Oh ? Euh… d'accord… »

* * *

 _Le lendemain dans l'après midi_

Kaneki attendait Touka à la station de bus, une fois de plus, elle était en retard mais il s'y était dorénavant accoutumé. En effet, voilà que quelques minutes plus tard elle se tenait devant lui avec deux sacs, que pouvaient-ils bien contenir, cette question lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser :

« Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? », Touka répliqua posément :

«Des fringues… que tu vas porter aujourd'hui et tu as intérêt à en prendre soin, on me les a prêtées ! »

Kaneki se rendit donc aux toilettes pour se changer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'aspect comique de la situation, elle lui avait fourni des vêtements de lycéen alors qu'il était déjà à l'université, il rechigna à les mettre mais le fit tout de même, Touka avait sûrement une idée en tête. Une fois sorti, il fut rejoint par Touka qui avait elle aussi enfilé une tenue d'élève du secondaire, elle portait des lunettes ce qui la rendait assez méconnaissable par rapport à la Touka qu'il connaissait. Lorsque celle-ci le vit, elle eut pour seul commentaire :

« La taille est parfaite ! Et l'aspect colle bien à ton visage enfantin. »

« Charmant » pensa Kaneki…

Mais Touka n'en avait pas fini, elle ajouta :

« Cependant, j'aimerais changer un peu ton style… » Elle passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux et les lui ébouriffa totalement.

Sans un mot de plus, elle enjoignit Kaneki à le suivre, ils marchaient maintenant depuis un certain temps toutefois Kaneki n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où elle avait décidé de l'amener. Il se rebiffa alors et déclara :

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer quand même Touka ! Pourquoi ce costume et ces cheveux en bataille ? Bon qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Touka ne répondit à aucune de ces remarques mais elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher pour contempler le bâtiment qui s'érigeait devant eux, Kaneki suivit son regard et trois lettres suffirent pour le mettre à mal : « CCG ».

Il murmura alors : « Dis on est bien au… » mais Touka le coupa « Au CCG oui, c'est l'antenne du 20eme arrondissement. »

Bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, Kaneki demanda : « Attends Touka,… Tu veux vraiment y aller ? »

mais la réponse qui suivit le surprit encore plus : « Pas tu… NOUS », il manque de s'étrangler et s'empressa de rétorquer :

« Mais tu es folle, s'aventurer en plein dans le territoire ennemi, tu veux notre mort ? » ce à quoi Touka répliqua :

« Tais-toi idiot ! » et avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit de plus, elle l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna vers cet endroit tragique, elle s'arrêta néanmoins devant un panneau lui demandant d'y jeter un œil.

Kaneki lit donc les affiches qui y étaient placardées :

« La Goinfre Lize, le Gourmet et… » Il y avait même une affiche pour Hinami, enfin elle paraissait plutôt incomplète, on ne voyait pas son visage, seuls ses vêtements et une brève description apparaissaient sur son profil.

Touka expliqua alors à Kaneki :

« Les colombes recueillent des témoignages, quelque soit leur nature. »

« Je vois. » répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle tramait ;

Touka rajusta alors ses lunettes sur ses yeux et déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des élèves du lycée Shuyu… Moi je parle, et toi tu hoches la tête. »

Kaneki ne put qu'acquiescer, cela lui paraissait le meilleur choix. Néanmoins, il se sentait comme à nu sans son cache-œil, craignant que son kakugan n'apparaisse car il avait encore du mal à le contrôler.

Ils se rendirent tous deux au guichet où une femme leur tendit une feuille où inscrire ses coordonnées et son identité, évidemment Touka falsifia toutes les données de sorte à être sûr que les inspecteurs ne puissent pas remonter à eux. Une fois terminé, la secrétaire leur demanda d'aller patienter dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pris en charge.

Touka et Kaneki s'installèrent donc dans des fauteuils prévus à cet effet, puis Kaneki prit la parole :

« A quoi servent ces portiques ? » en désignant un portail ressemblant fortement à un capteur de métaux .

Touka ne connaissait pas très bien le fonctionnement de cet appareil mais en savait le strict minimum, elle indiqua :

« C'est un détecteur de facteur RC »

« Facteur RC » répéta Kaneki, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Touka précisa alors ses propos à voix basse :

« Je ne suis pas très connaisseuse mais grossièrement expliqué, les cellules RC sont ce qui compose les kagune et les goules ont un facteur RC environ 10 fois supérieur à celui des humains ce qui rend la détection simple grâce à ce portique. »

Elle rassura ensuite Kaneki :

« Toutefois, l'usage de ce dispositif est presque uniquement réservé aux bâtiments du CCG ainsi qu'à certaines grandes entreprises car il est particulièrement onéreux. » mais cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer ses craintes, il insinua alors :

« Mais quand cette technologie se sera répandue alors… » Touka le coupa :

« Alors nous retournerons vivre dans les souterrains. »

Finalement, une femme les interrompit dans leur discussion, elle avait le ton jovial et se présenta :

« Merci de votre patience ! Je suis Ruisawa du service de renseignement. »

Elle s'exclama alors :

« Oh un couple de jeunes témoins ! Vous êtes craquants ! » mais ni Kaneki ni Touka n'apprécièrent cette remarque qu'ils jugèrent déplacés et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ici.

Touka raconta alors en détail leur soi-disant rencontre avec Hinami tout en dessinant sur un feuille des schémas afin de donner le plus de crédibilité possible à son histoire :

« Vous voyez la rivière qui longe l'école Kasahara ? C'est là bas qu'on a aperçu la fille de l'affiche, celle avec une robe à trèfles… Elle était toute sale, n'est ce pas Kenji ? »

Ils avaient soigné leur couverture avant de venir, et Kaneki savait parfaitement qu'elle s'adressait à lui, il confirma alors les dires de sa camarade :

« Oui elle était couverte de boue » Kaneki saluait le coup de maître de Touka, mais il était aussi particulièrement risqué, si leurs identités venaient à être découvertes, ils ne reverraient leurs proches que sous la forme de quinques…

L'interlocutrice leur demanda par la suite si ils avaient remarqué quelque chose d'autre ce à quoi Touka répondit par la négative.

Afin de se faire passer pour une jeune fille à moitié effrayée mais aussi curieuse vis à vis des goules, elle s'enquit :

« J'ai entendu dire que les goules étaient bien plus fortes physiquement que nous, mais alors, comment les inspecteurs font-ils pour les combattre, ont-ils des pistolets ? »

Ruisawa leur confia alors :

« Je suis désolée mais c'est confidentiel par contre je peux vous assurer que deux inspecteurs très compétents travaillent sur cette affaire, l'un d'entre eux est jeune et beau… Par ailleurs, ce sont eux qui se sont chargés de la mère goule, je suis persuadée qu'ils mettront rapidement la main sur la goule fuyarde ! »

Touka acquiesça :

« Tant mieux, je suis rassurée… » mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« La goule que nous avons vue, n'était qu'une petite fille, plus jeune que nous, vous n'aurez aucun regret à tuer une enfant ? »

La femme chargée de l'entretien fit alors un grand sourire avant de dire :

« Aucun souci. Les goules ne sont pas des humains ! Elles menacent nos vies, alors, elles méritent d'être chassées... » Il y avait un tel contraste entre son expression faciale et ses propos que Kaneki se fut cru dans une pièce de théâtre grotesque, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était bel et bien ancré dans la réalité, une réalité aux mentalités dérangées où il devenait difficile de distinguer qui étaient les réels monstres…

Touka aussi était furieuse quant à ce que venait de dire Ruisawa, mais elle sut se contenir et ajouta simplement :

« Au final, c'est vrai, vous avez raison. »

L'entretien se termina après les salutations chaleureuses de la femme, Kaneki et Touka en ressortirent troublés et pensifs, presque horrifiés par les idées que véhiculaient les représentants du CCG. Touka était tellement subjuguée par ses pensées qu'elle bouscula un inspecteur, son bras blessé recevant un choc, elle s'effondra en étouffant un cri.

L'inspecteur en question s'excusa envers elle et Touka releva les yeux, elle faillit crier quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, cet homme … c'était celui qui avait tué Ryouko et qui lui avait infligé cette blessure au bras il y a quelques jours.

Touka et Kaneki s'empressèrent de quitter le bâtiment mais Mado s'enquit auprès de la femme qui venait de les interroger, suspicieux :

« Ces deux lycées viennent tout juste de témoigner à propos de votre affaire » répondit-elle

Cela ne fit qu'accroître la méfiance de Mado, presque en courant, il se ramena à leur hauteur et se présenta avec un sourire carnassier :

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Mado en charge de l'affaire de la jeune goule, j'aimerais entendre votre déposition… là bas » en désignant les bureaux au-delà du portail RC.

Il susurra alors d'une voix mielleuse :

« On y sera plus au calme pour parler, et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne sera pas long. Alors, vous me suivez ? »

Touka qui réalisait les intentions de cet inspecteur sadique rétorqua :

« Pardon mais notre déposition a déjà pris bien plus de temps que prévu… Nous sommes pressés alors… » mais l'inspecteur avait déjà un coup d'avance il tendit les cinq doigts de sa main et déclara :

« Cinq minutes, seulement cinq minutes suffiront ! »

Constatant que les deux adolescents étaient encore réticents, il décida d'employer une manière un peu plus musclée, il attrapa le bras de Kaneki et traîna ce dernier jusqu'au détecteur de facteur RC en se justifiant :

« Tu étais avec elle aussi, donc tu témoigneras à sa place ! »

Kaneki était terrorisé il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, ni Touka ni personne d'autre, tout le monde allait découvrir son identité… Alors le visage défait, il passa le portail avec l'inspecteur en espérant que Touka puisse s'enfuir quand il se ferait attaquer.

Il attendit un son qui… n'arriva jamais, l'inspecteur affichait une mine déconfite et Kaneki n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela était possible.

C'est à ce moment là que Touka décida d'intervenir :

« Excusez-moi ! Nous allons être en retard en cours, on reviendra un autre jour ! Kenji dépêche toi ! »

Kaneki balbutia alors à Mado :

« Oui, euh désolé mais on doit vraiment y aller maintenant… » et ils sortirent tout d'eux du CCG tandis qu'au même moment surgissait le partenaire de Mado : Amon si les souvenirs de Kaneki étaient bons. Peu importe, ils ne daignèrent même pas s'arrêter et se hâtèrent d'être loin du CCG pour enfin prendre une pause. Kaneki murmura :

« Comment est-ce possible, la portail n'a pas sonné ! »

Touka l'interrompit :

« Peu importe, l'essentiel c'est que l'on s'en soit sorti vivants ! Sur ce coup là, c'est grâce à toi 'Demi-goule' ! » avec un ton jovial.

* * *

 _Durant le service en soirée_

N'ayant plus personne à servir, Kaneki s'était attribué une petite pause, il en profita pour feuilleter le journal. Touka surgit alors et le sermonna :

« Tu es censé travailler » mais Kaneki avait autre chose en tête, il venait tout juste de lire un article sur un inspecteur décédé dans le 20eme arrondissement, il se rappela alors ce que lui avait raconté le patron et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Cet inspecteur dont parle le journal… il enquêtait sur Hinami… c'est toi qui l'as… »

Comme à son habitude, Touka le coupa :

« Et alors, si c'est le cas ? Je suis un assassin je te rappelle, j'ai l'intention de les tuer jusqu'au dernier… Tous… »

Kaneki fut surpris mais cela s'estompa rapidement, après tout, Touka était née goule, elle n'avait pas la même conception de la vie humaine que lui ; d'autant plus que Kaneki avait lui aussi éprouvé ce sentiment il y a quelques jours, sa nature humaine tentait de le retenir mais cette colère était si incontrôlable…

Finalement Touka annonça :

« Je vais préparer un café à Hinami » Hinami… Ce prénom venait de ramener abruptement Kaneki à la réalité, il déclara :

« Elle n'a pas l'air en forme… elle n'arrive pas à dormir et d'après le patron, elle ne mange plus depuis la mort de sa mère. »

« Si elle ne dort plus, c'est à cause des romans au titre à rallonge que tu lui as prêtés, ceux de cette Takatsuki… Il n'y a qu'une seule méthode pour donner un peu de baume au cœur à Hinami et c'est pour cela que nous avons mis nos vies en jeu au CCG. »

Kaneki n'était pas du tout sûr que cela puisse aider Hinami, en ce moment, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'affection pas d'effusions de sang mais il préféra garder cette pensée pour lui, Touka était trop bornée pour l'écouter. Celle-ci lui confisqua son journal pour l'intimer à travailler et monta apporter son café à Hinami. Elle toqua à la porte et se permit d'entrer après avoir obtenu l'assertion d'Hinami. Voyant que la fillette se réveillait tout juste, Touka s'excusa :

« Tu dormais ? Je suis désolée » Elle posa ensuite la tasse contenant le breuvage brunâtre sur la table et ajouta :

« Tu ne manges rien on dirait… Tu es en pleine croissance alors c'est très important ! »

Hinami acquiesça mais le cœur n'y était pas alors Touka s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta de la rassurer :

« Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien. Compte sur moi pour tout arranger, si tu patientes encore un peu, je te montrerais l'immensité du monde ! »

Hinami eut alors le regard attiré par ce que tenait Touka :

« C'est quoi, ça ? » s'enquit-elle, Touka ne fut guère étonnée et elle lui expliqua :

« Oh, c'est un journal, le patron les adore, il est abonné à beaucoup de journaux. »

Hinami quant à elle était impressionnée par tous ces caractères qui ornaient les pages, elle ne put retenir un « C'est incroyable… »

Touka ayant remarqué l'intérêt manifeste d'Hinami pour ce journal le lui tendit :

« Je te le donne. Tu apprends à lire je crois ? Ce journal t'apprendra beaucoup de choses pour le monde des hommes… C'est toujours intéressant » dit-elle

Hinami pour la première depuis plusieurs jours s'écria :

« Merci beaucoup Touka ! Je vais demander à Ken pour les mots que je ne connais pas. »

Sur le coup, Touka fut un peu vexée mais ce n'était rien, elle se contenta de marmonner :

« A Ken et pas à moi… Enfin bon… » et sortit de la chambre.

Elle pensa intérieurement : « Bon il est l'heure. »

* * *

Voilà déjà près d'une heure que Mado et Amon fouillaient la rivière avec le collègue du défunt inspecteur, pourtant ils ne trouvèrent aucun élément probant. Ils en vinrent alors à la conclusion suivante:

"Ces jeunes gens ont menti dans leur déposition comme dans leur identité" déclara Mado;

"Peut-être voulaient-ils faire une simple farce… Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au lieu de perdre notre temps ici…"

Mais Mado n'était pas de cet avis:

"Partez sans moi, il me reste quelque chose à vérifier." expliqua-t-il

Touka qui avait assisté à la scène depuis les toits environnants était manifestement satisfaite, leur plan avait bien fonctionné et elle retourna à l'Antique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Hinami déchiffrait le journal que Touka lui avait offert, cependant, elle buta sur un mot : « condoléances », elle chercha donc sa signification et après l'avoir trouvée dans le dictionnaire, détermina que ce terme lui correspondait plutôt bien. En lisant la suite de l'article sur le décès de l'inspecteur, elle se souvint de ce que Touka lui avait dit :

« Compte sur moi pour tout arranger… », Hinami, choquée, comprit alors ce que Touka voulait dire par là mais cela ne l'aiderait pas, elle ne voulait pas ça, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ses parents.

Au rez de chaussée, Ken et Touka se chargèrent du service jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, Kaneki précisa :

« C'est très silencieux à l'étage, Hinami n'a pas répondu quand j'ai frappé à sa porte cet après-midi. » Touka soupira alors :

« Elle ne dort pas un peu trop ? »

Ils montèrent tous deux à la chambre d'Hinami afin de voir si celle-ci allait bien ; après avoir toqué à la porte, Touka se permit d'entrer mais le constat fut saisissant, seul subsistait une fenêtre ouverte, Hinami avait disparu…

Ken s'empressa de fouiller dans les autres pièces à la demande expresse de Touka, malheureusement Hinami resta introuvable.


	5. Chapitre 5: Première bouchée

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 **Voilà le premier point de césure important avec l'histoire, la suite du récit va peu en peu s'en détacher sans pour autant l'abandonner totalement.**

* * *

Touka et Kaneki sortirent donc en trombe du café pour aller chercher Hinami, toutefois, Kaneki peinait à suivre le rythme effréné de le jeune fille qui décida de prendre de l'avance et bondit sur les toits.

Voilà que Kaneki se retrouvait seul, là aussi, il sortit son téléphone et appela monsieur Yoshimura en priant pour que celui-ci réponde cette fois-ci. De l'autre côté du fil, une voix demanda :

« Oui ? » Kaneki était rassuré et se hâta de lui transmettre le message :

« Hinami a disparu ! Touka et moi sommes à sa recherche ! »

« Très bien, je vais aussi chercher de mon côté » déclara le patron.

Parfait, maintenant qu'il avait pu prévenir le manager, Kaneki pouvait partir fouiller la ville pour retrouver Hinami coûte que coûte.

De son côté, Hinami errait dans la ville, elle ne savait plus où aller mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer à l'Antique, elle ne voulait pas que l'on tue pour elle et encore moins que l'on risque sa vie pour elle ; et Touka faisait tout le contraire…

Soudain, elle fut alertée par une odeur, une odeur extrêmement familière qui venait de l'extérieur, de ce monde qui lui avait déjà tout pris : l'odeur de sa mère…

Touka quant à elle était montée en hauteur afin d'avoir le meilleur angle de vue possible mais elle n'avait pas encore repéré Hinami. Elle se maudissait-elle même, dans la chambre de la fillette, elle avait aperçu le journal ouvert sur l'article du meurtre de l'inspecteur, ainsi, si Hinami était partie c'était encore de sa faute, comme pour son frère Ayato…

Tout à coup, Touka entendit un cri déchirant dont la voix ne pouvait qu'être celle d'Hinami, elle se rendit donc à la source de ce bruit : juste au niveau de la rivière près de l'école Kasahara, précisément là où les inspecteurs avaient fouillé dans la soirée, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Touka…

Lorsque Touka arriva près d'Hinami, celle-ci pleurait recroquevillée en boule, Touka déclara gentiment :

« Viens Hinami, on rentre » mais elle essuya un refus véhément de la part d'Hinami :

« Non ! » puis elle continua d'une voix plus posée :

« Je vais mourir de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller me cacher. En plus, dans le journal, ils disent qu'un inspecteur a été tué par une goule, c'était toi Touka hein ? »

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, bouche bée Hinami reprit alors :

« Tout le monde doit penser que c'est moi… Les gens qui ont tué maman vont me tuer. Alors je dois fuir… pour toujours… »

Touka aperçut alors qu'Hinami tenait quelque chose entre ses bras, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait, elle s'enquit donc :

« Qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains ? »

Les yeux larmoyants, Hinami répondit :

« C'est ma maman » tout en tenant l'avant-bras de Ryouko contre elle, elle poursuivit la voix chevrotante :

« Les goules n'ont pas le droit de vivre… Je n'y comprends rien… Pourquoi ? »

Touka décida qu'il était temps d'expliquer à Hinami ce qu'elle avait fait durant les derniers jours :

« Je suis allée au CCG, le repaire des ennemis, et j'ai parlé avec des responsables, j'ai appris qu'ils n'ont presque aucune information sur toi : seuls quatre inspecteurs t'avaient vu ce soir là dont celui décédé… »

Elle enserra ensuite Hinami dans ses bras et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

« Hinami, je te protègerai ! Je ne laisserais pas ces inspecteurs t'assassiner ! Je le promets ! »

La fillette concernée répondit ensuite par un léger :

« D'accord… »

Touka n'avait jusque alors pas réussi à voir toute la détresse qu'éprouvait Hinami mais cela semblait être plus ou moins résolu dorénavant, elle se rappela que Ken devait encore être en train de chercher. Elle l'appela donc et dit joyeusement :

« Ken j'ai retrouvé Hinami ! »

Kaneki s'exclama alors :

« C'est vrai ! Tant mieux, je suis rassuré ! Où êtes vous ? »

« Près de l'école Kasahara » répondit-elle

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite » ajouta Kaneki

Subitement, une silhouette sortit de la brume, il ne fallut qu'un instant à Touka pour le reconnaître, Kureo Mado, l'inspecteur sadique. Elle raccrocha le téléphone en priant pour que Kaneki arrive à temps pour les aider…

* * *

Lorsque l'appel s'interrompit Kaneki n'en fut pas étonné outre mesure mais légèrement intrigué tout de même, il allait se dépêcher de se rendre là bas. Toutefois, il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque il entendit en contrebas un homme dire :

« La rivière Kasahara, celle de la dernière fois ? » puis ajouter :

« C'est entendu, je vous rejoins, à tout de suite : »

Kaneki l'avait déjà vu, il accompagnait toujours l'inspecteur Mado et il se rendait visiblement vers la position d'Hinami et de Touka, il devait empêcher cela.

Kaneki se rappela qu'il avait son masque dans son sac mais aussi de la mort de Ryouko juste devant ses yeux, il n'allait pas accepter que cela se reproduise alors il enfila son masque, couvrit sa tête avec la capuche de son gilet et se mit à courir pour bloquer la route au jeune inspecteur.

L'inspecteur était pressé et sur les nerfs :

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il agressivement puis rajouta :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer… Tu gênes fiche le camp ! »

Mais Kaneki ne recula pas, bien au contraire, il fonça vers la colombe, et, se remémorant les leçons de Touka arma son bras pour lancer un puissant coup de poing au niveau du thorax. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et c'est à peine si l'inspecteur Amon sourcilla. Il attrapa alors Kaneki par le col et le plaqua au sol tout en l'écrasant avec son genou, la goule laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

Amon ajouta ensuite :

« Nous, les inspecteurs, sommes souvent confrontés à des petits plaisantins comme toi qui imitent les goules… Quel masque grotesque » et tenta de lui arracher son masque du visage.

Kaneki mué par la peur de voir son identité percée et par l'adrénaline envoya un coup de pied contre l'inspecteur qui cette fois ci le fit franchement reculer.

Kaneki se releva, il s'en voulait d'avoir retenu ses coups, il avait failli y passer après tout les inspecteurs étaient presque des surhommes entraînés à combattre les goules, Kaneki allait devoir donner tout ce qu'il avait : il relâcha son kakugan.

Amon était étonné de voir cet œil rouge, mais il chassa vite ce sentiment et répliqua :

« Faible comme tu es, j'ai cru à tort que tu étais un humain. Ce n'est manifestement pas le cas, je dois donc m'occuper de toi. »

Son regard devint beaucoup plus haineux et il déploya depuis sa valise une lourde batte faite en kagune, Kaneki l'avait déjà vue mais il ne connaissait pas encore les propriétés de cet objet.

Cette fois-ci, Amon fut le premier à attaquer, il bondit et asséna une large frappe avec sa masse, Kaneki esquiva prestement mais une estafilade se dessine sous son œil, ainsi ces armes pouvaient blesser les goules, elles étaient faites pour tuer les goules…

* * *

De son côté, Mado était fou de joie, son plan avait parfaitement marché, il entama la discussion :

« Quelle heureuse surprise, la fille Fueguchi et la lycéenne Yamaguchi, enfin non, je devrais plutôt dire : Lapin ! » avec un sourire malsain.

Il avait donc deviné l'identité de Touka mais il ne s'en arrêta pas là et ajouta :

« Initialement, je pensais que tu voulais donner une fausse piste pour ralentir l'enquête mais pas du tout, tu voulais sauver la fillette alors tu nous as attirés ici pour pouvoir nous éliminer étant donné que nous étions les seuls à connaître son visage… » puis il s'écria le visage déformé par la haine :

« Ça me dégoûte de voir les goules se prélasser dans leur petit train-train ! »

Touka était furieuse, comment osait-il dire cela, savait-il ce que les goules enduraient au quotidien ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se renfrogner car Mado s'adressa alors à Hinami :

« Mon petit cadeau te plaît ? Elle te manque hein ? » toujours avec ce rictus tordu qui le caractérisait si bien ;

Hinami se mit à sangloter, de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, c'en était plus qu'assez pour Touka qui l'injuria :

« Salaud ! » avant de lui foncer dessus.

Mado dégaina alors son quinque et l'envoya sur Touka qui l'esquiva d'une impressionnante torsion sur elle-même, l'inspecteur susurra alors :

« Dommage que tu doives mourir aujourd'hui, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu serais devenu un véritable poison pour le 20eme comme l'était la Chouette autrefois ! »

mais lorsqu'il tenta de porter un autre coup son quinque se bloqua contre un des poteaux soutenant le tunnel, Touka profitant de l'ouverture tenta de lui porter un coup de poing au niveau de l'abdomen, sans succès : Mado avait soudainement sorti un nouveau quinque et la puissance de l'attaque fut totalement absorbée par ce quinque rappelant vaguement un bouclier.

Touka entendit Hinami geindre :

« C'est horrible… », Mado était aux anges et il la questionna :

« Elle ne te rappelle rien ma petite nouveauté ? C'est ta précieuse mère » puis se mit à rire aux éclats pendant qu'Hinami hurlait tout en cachant son visage dans ses mains :

« NOOON ! NOON ! AAH NON ! »

Touka était choquée, comment pouvait-il faire subir cela cette pauvre petite, elle se jeta sur lui déployant son kagune et hurlant avec véhémence :

« Crève ! Pourriture ! »

mais elle eut beau déverser toute sa colère dans son attaque, le quinque de l'inspecteur bloqua totalement la charge.

Cette fois-ci, Mado contre attaqua et lui attrapa la jambe en utilisant le bouclier comme une arme :

« Tu n'as rien retenu de notre dernier combat ! Tes émotions prennent le pas sur ton jugement… Cette attitude misérable va te coûter la vie ! » rugit-il.

Il expulsa alors Touka contre un pilier et le quinque lui écrasa l'ensemble des côtes sur la partie gauche du thorax, c'était trop douloureux Touka se mit à crier :

« Aaarh… » et c'est exactement ce que l'inspecteur souhaitait, il l'encouragea :

« Oui c'est bien, quelle joie, je veux t'entendre hurler ! »

Ramassant son premier quinque, il continua :

« J'ai atteint l'extase lorsque j'ai décapité madame Fueguchi avec les restes de son mari. Alors, tu veux être achevée par Monsieur ou par Madame ? »

Touka émit alors un rictus effrayant et répliqua :

« Tu vas crever vieux pervers. »

La colombe demanda alors :

« Pfff… Vous n'êtes que des hyènes dévorant des cadavres. Pourquoi tenez-vous à survivre en dépit de vos crimes ? »

Touka rétorqua :

« Pourquoi… Hein ? Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir vivre? On a beau être des goules… on a quand même une vie… qui mérite d'être vécue… » sa condition rendant la respiration difficile.

Elle poursuivit :

« On ne peut manger que de l'humain alors on le fait… ce n'est pas un choix. Comment pourrait-on vivre correctement du point de vue des humains ? Vous vous sentez sentez supérieurs à nous… mais vous diriez la même chose si vous étiez une goule. Vous n'êtes que des porcs… Nous les goules… enfin moi j'aurais bien aimé vivre comme vous ! »

Mado prit alors un air beaucoup plus sérieux et répondit :

« Mais voyez-vous cela, ton baratin m'écorche les oreilles. Assez parlé… Meurs ! » et il projeta son quinque rétractable sur Touka toutefois, l'attaque ne porta jamais.

Mado était étonné son arme avait disparu, en fait pas vraiment, c'est son avant-bras qui venait d'être tranché…

Il vit alors la petite fille, elle pleurait toujours mais avait déployé son kagune, la colombe était impressionnée, cette jeune fille était parvenue à l'attaquer tout en restant à distance.

Hinami sanglota alors :

« Arrêtez, arrêtez de lui faire du mal, Papa et puis Maman… Ne blessez plus ceux que j'aime ! » et elle passa à l'offensive, lançant ses deux tentacules contre l'inspecteur, l'un d'entre eux s'accrocha à un poteau et Mado parvint à éviter le second ; il relâcha son étreinte sur Touka pour pouvoir se servir de son quinque et tenta à son tour d'empaler Hinami avec mais elle le bloqua avec son propre kagune.

Mado s'écria

« Magnifique ! Un kagune qui a hérité du meilleur des deux parents ! Je le veux ! », il lâcha son quinque bouclier et ramassa le quinque rétractable. La colombe le déploya tel un fouet en ricanant :

« Donne moi ton kagune ! Viite ! »

Là encore, Hinami enroula son kagune autour du quinque de l'inspecteur puis tira un coup sec l'attirant vers elle, elle lui trancha alors une jambe.

Mado continuait de rire :

« Superbe ! Je veux en faire mon quinque comme ça toute la famille sera au complet ! »

Touka agenouillée au sol et percluse par la douleur ordonna à Hinami :

« Donne lui le coup de grâce Hinami ! » mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qui suivit :

« Je ne peux pas… » Touka répliqua :

« Il a tué tes parents Hinami, et moi, je ne peux plus combattre… »

Hinami soupira :

« Moi, j'ai bien réfléchi, est-ce-que tuer cet homme… rendra la mort de mes parents plus douce ? La réponse est non, j'éprouve juste de la tristesse … Papa et maman me manquent… »

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et sanglota :

« J'aimerais revenir à l'époque où on vivait tous les trois… C'est si triste d'être seule ! Papa… Maman... »

Soudain, Mado, qui s'était relevé grogna :

« Tu me fais vomir » et s'apprêta à trancher Hinami avec son quinque, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, Touka l'égorgea avec son kagune.

L'inspecteur émit alors un concert de sons inaudibles :

« Aah… Ghh… Keuh… » et s'effondra au sol, il se mit alors à rire à nouveau :

« J'ai été bête comme une goule haha… comme une saleté de goule. » Son souffle devenait très hésitant mais il continua :

« Allez au diable… comme si votre existence avait de la valeur, laissez moi rire ! »

Il crachait maintenant du sang, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il se mit à ramper vers Touka en murmurant :

« Pas question de crever… avant de m'être vengé… Je ne peux pas… mourir avant… d'avoir tué œil écarlate… de mes mains… C'est trop tôt pour mourir… » et lorsqu'il parvint à poser sa main gantée sur la jupe de Touka, son dernier souffle s'échappa.

Touka était dégoûtée par ce contact, et en colère que Kaneki ne soit pas venu pour les aider, elles avaient failli y passer, puis remarquant que la colombe avait la main gantée, elle s'écria :

« Tu portes des gants pour éviter de toucher les goules, c'est ça ? » et le lui arracha tout en frappant sa tête avec son pied.

Mais la surprise fut tout autre, le regard de Touka passa instantanément du dégoût à l'horreur, l'inspecteur décédé portait une bague, ainsi il était marié et avait probablement une famille, le choc fut violent pour Touka, tout comme lui, elle avait à tort considéré tous les inspecteurs comme des monstres à éradiquer, elle était accablée par son geste…

* * *

Kaneki avait relâché son kagune mais il était beaucoup trop frêle pour stopper le quinque de la colombe. Et lorsqu'il tenta de parer un coup, il fut violemment projeté au sol, l'épaule endolorie par la violence du coup. Il était dans une impasse car il ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de l'inspecteur pour pouvoir lui asséner un coup avec ses tentacules.

Alors que Kaneki gisait au sol, Amon l'interpella :

« Hé, le monstre masqué… J'ai toujours voulu vous demander… Vous les goules, vous tuez des innocents… avant de les dévorer… Je ne compte même plus le nombre d'enfants qui ont perdu leurs parents à cause de vous… N'avez vous donc aucun remord quant à leur tristesse, à leur sentiment de vide ? »

Kaneki était étonné, l'inspecteur semblait vouloir discuter avec lui puis Amon reprit :

« Il y a une goule qui se fait appeler « lapin » parmi vous, il y a quelques jours, elle a tué un collègue… Pourquoi l'a-t-elle tué, parce qu'il était inspecteur ou humain ? Tu parles, il n'avait aucune raison d'être assassiné. »

Les larmes commencèrent à poindre aux yeux de l'inspecteur, mais d'un revers de manche il les chassa et sa mine se renfrogna avant qu'il ne termine :

« Ce monde est injuste ! C'est vous qui le salissez goules ! »

Kaneki était pensif, il comprenait la colère de l'inspecteur, celle d'avoir perdu un proche et il savait pertinemment que les goules déchiraient bien des familles chez les humains, qu'elles étaient responsables de beaucoup de tristesse chez les enfants comme les parents…

Au fond de lui, Kaneki approuvait ce que disait l'inspecteur, les goules salissaient le monde mais les humains n'étaient pas le seul à avoir souffert, madame Fueguchi, Hinami, les humains avaient laissé plus d'un enfant orphelin pourtant l'inspecteur ne semblait pas remarquer cet aspect là…

Kaneki était le seul à comprendre, à mi chemin entre les deux mondes, mi goule mi humain, il était le seul à avoir deux opinions partagées.

Kaneki se redressa et parla :

« Vous avez raison… Beaucoup de goules ont commis des erreurs… Celle que vous appelez 'lapin' en fait partie… Et je comprends votre position mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, vous accusez les goules d'être le mal sans même les connaître ! Nous avons le devoir de nous connaître les uns les autres… »

Kaneki s'esclaffa alors :

« Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais dit avant que vous ne tuiez une mère devant sa fille, je ne suis plus de cet avis dorénavant, visiblement le rapprochement de nos deux mondes est inconcevable, ainsi il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous combattre ! Il n'y a ni mal ni bien en ce monde, seulement des opinions partagées ! »

Amon grogna :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Franchement, je n'y comprends rien… »

« Alors laissez moi vous expliquer » répondit Kaneki après s'être remis debout, il allait tout donner cette fois-ci.

Amon en eut assez :

« Je me fiche de ton discours de goule ! » et tenta de frapper Kaneki avec son quinque, celui-ci esquiva en se baissant et se rapprocha de l'inspecteur pour ensuite être repoussé d'un coup de pied circulaire.

Kaneki laissa échapper un gémissement mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu mal, ce n'était qu'un réflexe de lâche. En plus, les coups de Nishiki étaient bien plus forts que ceux de cet homme.

Kaneki déclara avec un sourire :

« Tu tapes comme une mouche, essaie de taper plus fort la prochaine fois ! »

Amon repartit à l'assaut sans plus tarder, Kaneki pouvait constater qu'il essayait de conserver son sang-froid mais les attaques de Touka étaient bien plus rapides, et il pouvait esquiver celles-ci sans trop de difficulté. Kaneki poursuivit ainsi sa stratégie de déstabilisation de l'adversaire, qui, si elle était menée à bien lui permettrait peut être de battre son adversaire :

« Allez frappe moi l'escargot » le provoqua-t-il

Amon commençait à perdre le contrôle, la rage le saisissait, ses coups devinrent plus brutaux mais aussi plus prévisibles, le plan de Kaneki marchait pour l'instant à merveille. Toutefois, il restait un point noir au tableau, Kaneki ne pouvait se contenter d'esquiver indéfiniment cette arme qui lui causait de gros problèmes, ainsi s'il parvenait à s'en débarrasser, l'inspecteur serait à sa merci.

Kaneki avait une idée mais il avait peur de ce pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui, il ne voulait pas se transformer en monstre déjà qu'être un assassin ne l'enchantait guère, s'il devait tuer, alors il voulait le faire de façon propre.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il aille aider Touka et ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps, Kaneki dézippa la partie de son masque au niveau de la bouche et d'un mouvement vif bondit sur l'inspecteur.

« A table ! » pensa-t-il avant de croquer violemment dans l'épaule de la colombe, il fut rapidement repoussé mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Kaneki comprenait maintenant cette passion de certaines goules pour la chair, les goules sont nées sans les plaisirs humains alors pour compenser elles les dévorent.

Lorsque Kaneki fit resurgir son kagune, celui-ci était deux fois plus imposant mais venait avec une terrible faim, une envie irrésistible de chair à laquelle Kaneki tentait de résister, il n'avait pas envie de manger des humains, il voulait se contenter de le tuer et de laisser son corps indemne afin qu'ils puissent être respectablement inhumés, que ses proches puissent voir sa dépouille sans vomir de dégoût…

Alors, Kaneki plongea sur l'inspecteur et avec ses tentacules, il trancha la quinque de son adversaire et réussit par la même attaque à frapper à nouveau sur son épaule blessée. L'inspecteur Amon s'effondra au sol, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans son arme, et, il ne s'était pas douté que cette goule eusse pu être si forte…

Kaneki se redressa luttant contre son envie irrépressible de cannibalisme et déclara sans ambages :

« Je ne peux vous laisser la vie sauve, vous être un trop gros risque pour mes amis, je suis désolé. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ferais au plus vite et je laisserais votre corps indemne. »

Alors Kaneki s'approcha de l'inspecteur gisant au sol et s'apprêta à porter le coup final au niveau du cœur lorsqu'un individu armé lui fonça dessus. Kaneki sauta en arrière avant de détailler le second arrivant, lui aussi portait une arme à base de kagune mais c'était un sabre cette fois-ci, voilà qu'il devait tuer une seconde personne aujourd'hui, cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Le nouveau venu s'adressa à l'inspecteur à terre :

« Je suis là Amon, la dernière fois vous m'avez sauvé de Lapin, je vais vous rendre la pareille et venger mon collègue par la même occasion. »

« Soyez prudents, il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît » le prévint Amon.

Le second inspecteur se mit alors en position de combat, son regard témoignait d'une colère froide, refoulée qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre. Kaneki avait gagné une grande maîtrise de son kagune durant les jours précédents et il n'était pas difficile pour lui de parer l'épée de l'ennemi toutefois, son adversaire maintenait une garde solide et Kaneki ne parvenait pas non plus à le toucher. Ils étaient dans une impasse mais un élément déclencheur survint.

Amon s'était tant bien que mal relevé et avait ramassé le manche de sa batte, il se glissa dans le dos de la goule et profitant d'un moment inattention le lui planta dans le dos le perforant de part en part.

Kaneki sentit une douleur lui vriller les intestins et il remarqua alors qu'un cylindre de quinque lui sortait par le ventre, il se mit à hurler de douleur oubliant alors l'ennemi qui se tenait en face de lui, celui-ci en profita et asséna un large coup sur la goule. In extremis, Kaneki para avec ses tentacules mais ceux-ci furent tranchés par l'épée qui continua son chemin mortel jusqu'à taillader la goule depuis l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la partie droite de l'aine.

C'en était trop pour Kaneki, il était à bout de forces et s'écroula au sol vaincu, il aurait dû tuer le premier inspecteur dès que possible mais son côté humain l'en avait empêché et maintenant c'est lui qui allait se retrouver embroché, l'ironie du sort…

C'était sans compter la présence d'Eto qui avait observé la scène avec un grand sourire, enfin jusqu'à ce que Kaneki soit blessé, dès qu'elle avait vu le jeune inspecteur ramasser son quinque brisé elle s'était élancée mais avait assisté impuissante à la défaite de Kaneki, toutefois, elle n'allait pas le laisser être sauvagement assassiné. Elle s'interposa entre les inspecteurs et Kaneki, furieuse, le jeune garçon avait les yeux révulsés et crachait du sang, il tomba inconscient… Eto commençait à s'en vouloir, elle aurait dû intervenir plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi… Sans un mot elle dégaina son kagune et en un éclair fit rouler au sol la tête second inspecteur qui s'effondra sans un bruit. Eut-elle été seule elle les aurait torturés mais il y avait urgence pour l'instant.

Avec sa voix enfantine, elle s'adressa à Amon :

« Jeune homme, tu m'intrigues alors je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois. Sache néanmoins que si tu t'en prends à nouveau à cette goule, je te tuerais sans hésiter d'accord ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et le projeta contre un mur à l'aide de son kagune, il était totalement sonné mais elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas le tuer, elle souhaitait seulement qu'il ne les suive pas.

Alors, Eto souleva Kaneki et le maintint fermement contre elle, elle avait beau être menue, de par sa constitution de goule, elle avait une force énorme et n'eut aucun mal à porter le jeune homme. Eto se mit alors en marche en direction de l'Antique, elle hâta le pas tout en s'assurant que personne ne la voie et entra avec précipitation dans le café dont la porte n'avait visiblement pas été verrouillée. Eto était soulagée de constater l'absence du patron, elle n'avait nullement envie d'avoir affaire à lui. Elle monta alors à l'étage et déposa Kaneki sur le premier lit qu'elle trouva puis elle lui retira son masque ainsi que sa chemise et sa veste pour vérifier ses blessures.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas si grave, un trou d'un diamètre menu dans les entrailles et une estafilade relativement profonde sur tout le torse, cependant, Kaneki était encore une goule chétive et Eto avait peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à guérir ayant utilisé toutes ses réserves en cellules RC pour se battre contre les inspecteurs…

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution mais cela la gênait un peu, cela allait être une première pour elle. Eto relâcha son kagune et d'un coup sec, elle en arracha un morceau, c'était un peu douloureux mais rien de bien méchant. Comme elle s'y attendait, le bout de kagune était encore dur, alors elle dégagea les bandages autour de sa bouche et croqua dedans. Elle débuta ensuite une mastication minutieuse de la pièce de cellules RC puis lorsque le tout était devenu presque liquide, elle se pencha sur la goule inconsciente et passa la main sous sa nuque pour soulever sa tête.

Eto colla sa bouche contre celle de Kaneki pour y déverser lentement les cellules RC ; elle priait pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, elle n'aurait pas su où se mettre si cela avait été le cas… Eto répéta plusieurs fois la même opération jusqu'à avoir totalement consommé la pièce de kagune qu'elle s'était ôtée. Une fois terminé, elle fut vraiment heureuse de voir les plaies de Kaneki se refermer bien plus rapidement qu'auparavant, cela devrait être suffisant pour qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied le lendemain. Elle avait pu sauver son protégé et passer quelques tendres instants avec lui, il fallait maintenant qu'elle quitte ce lieu où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa et sortit par là même où elle était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'exception près qu'elle se retrouva face au patron du café… Eto se contenta simplement de dire, avec cette fois-ci un ton très sérieux :

« Ceux qui s'aviseront encore de le blesser subiront mon courroux, cela vaut notamment pour ta serveuse aux cheveux bleus, tu dois savoir que je ne plaisante pas » et s'en alla. Le manager laissa échapper un soupir, manifestement, cette jeune fille ne haïssait plus le monde entier, un individu était parvenu à traverser les mailles du filet qu'elle avait tressé et elle découvrait un nouveau sentiment, quelles en allaient être les conséquences ?

A son réveil, Kaneki se retrouva dans un lit à l'Antique, il lui semblait que quelqu'un venait tout juste de quitter la pièce, quelqu'un qui avait été avec lui depuis le début… Kaneki n'avait que quelques bribes de souvenirs : les inspecteurs le mettant à terre puis quelqu'un le ramenant à l'Antique en le portant enfin il se rappelait qu'on l'avait nourri et c'était tout. Kaneki s'empressa de palper son corps à la recherche des blessures qui lui avaient été infligées, ce n'étaient guère plus que de vieux souvenirs desquels ne subsistaient que des zones de peau à vif, il était déjà guéri et avait dans la bouche un goût agréable. Soudain, Kaneki sentit une odeur flotter dans l'air, un parfum à la fois enivrant et familier mais ce n'était pas celui d'un des membres de l'Antique, c'était le même parfum que sur son masque la première fois qu'il l'avait mis, qui donc veillait sur lui en tout instant ?

Au même moment, Touka s'appuyant sur Hinami arrivait au café, elle était secouée par ce qu'elle avait vu sur la main de l'inspecteur mais aussi en colère contre Kaneki de ne pas être venu à leur secours lui qui avait dit qu'il les rejoindrait. Alors, lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, elle s'empressa de monter à l'étage pour voir si le garçon s'y trouvait, et c'était le cas. Elle le vit paisiblement emmitouflé dans des couvertures alors qu'elle rentrait couverte de boue et amochée, il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air. Touka se précipita sur lui et lui cria dessus :

« Je comptais sur toi, tu m'as dit que tu viendrais. Hinami a failli y passer à cause de toi ! Et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu te prélassais dans ton lit ! » en arrachant les couvertures qui l'entouraient.

Kaneki n'était pas d'humeur, il avait risqué sa vie pour elles et voilà comment il était remercié, encore une fois, Touka n'avait demandé aucune explication et s'était contentée de l'agresser sans savoir, cela commençait à passablement énerver Kaneki qui ajouta avec froideur :

« Touka, ferme-là. » avant de réajuster les couettes sur lui.

Touka était offusquée par ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire, mais elle avait aussi remarqué de légères traces rouges sur sa peau, on eut dit des brûlures… Tout à coup, le manager entra dans la chambre et désamorça la situation en déclarant avec un sourire :

« Il me semble qu'une jeune femme ait fait de toi son protégé Kaneki. »


	6. Chapitre 6: L'anniversaire

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _Le 19 décembre_

Kaneki n'avait pas souhaité en demander plus au manager, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il allait revoir cette jeune femme, très probablement une goule, dont il ne savait absolument rien. Ce n'était pas le cas de Touka qui avait exigé des explications à Kaneki, mais celui-ci s'était maintenu dans un mutisme total, il en avait réellement marre des crises de nerf de la jeune serveuse… Dès le lendemain, Kaneki se rendit compte que ses capacités de régénération avaient drastiquement augmenté, la moindre entaille guérissait presque aussitôt : étrange, lui qui n'avait fait que mordre à l'épaule l'inspecteur cela ne pouvait donc que provenir de ce que l'on lui avait fait ingéré.

Kaneki voulait toutefois continuer à s'endurcir physiquement, constatant que la moindre blessure le mettait en grande difficulté, le matin il partit donc courir afin d'améliorer son endurance. Puis, en début de matinée il se rendit chez le docteur Kanou pour son examen mensuel, Kaneki était profondément étonné, le médecin ne remarqua absolument rien d'anormal dans le diagnostic, il déclara simplement :

« Je vais renouveler ta prescription, on se revoit dans un mois. »

La jeune goule en venait à se demander si le médecin ne préférait pas plutôt se voiler la face sur ce qu'il avait accompli, il demanda :

« Hum, docteur, avez vous pu rencontrer la famille de Lize Kamishiro après mon opération ? »

Kanou répondit :

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son enterrement s'est bien déroulé, sa famille a refusé de me parler, c'est triste mais je le comprends… »

Kaneki soupira :

« Je vois… » et s'en alla, ce n'était probablement pas avec cet homme qu'il parviendrait à décrocher la moindre réponse.

Le patron avait offert un jour de congé à Kaneki en raison de ses blessures, celui-ci se rendit donc à l'université dans l'après-midi, après tout cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami Hide.

Alors que Kaneki était perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant la rancune de la famille de Lize à son égard, il entendit à côté de lui :

« Elle doit être terrible leur rancune ! »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Kaneki, pendant un instant Kaneki crût que Hide était au courant de tout mais le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges poursuivit :

« Tu n'as pas vu les infos ? Je te parle du meurtre de deux inspecteurs hier soir dans le 20eme arrondissement… »

Hide entama alors un longue analyse sur l'affaire, si impressionnante que Kaneki craignait que son ami ne vienne à la conclusion qu'il était lui aussi trempé là dedans :

« Il me semble que le meurtre de l'inspecteur au niveau de la rivière n'est pas isolé, un inspecteur avait aussi était assassiné il y a quelques jours, et tous deux travaillaient sur l'affaire de la jeune goule ! Je suis persuadé que la goule recherchée et Lapin sont deux goules différentes mais que Lapin tente de protéger la petite. Par contre, il reste un mystère dans tout ça, un autre inspecteur lui aussi en charge de cette affaire s'est battu contre deux goules hier soir : un garçon masqué et une fille… L'inspecteur du CCG Monsieur Amon a expliqué que la fille avait protégé la goule masquée et massacré sans pitié son collègue pourtant elle s'était contentée de l'assommer… »

« C'est incompréhensible » souffla finalement Hide.

Kaneki était bluffé, son ami avait presque résolu l'affaire en entier et ce en un rien de temps, un mot de travers et son identité secrète volerait en éclats. A la fin des heures de cours, alors que Kaneki s'apprêtait à rentrer Hide le rattrapa pour lui donner un paquet en déclarant :

« Ton anniversaire n'est que demain mais étant donné que tu ne viens presque jamais, je ne pouvais manquer cette occasion. »

Tiens, Kaneki avait totalement oublié cet événement, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce n'était pas vraiment une priorité mais il fut vraiment touché, bien qu'il ait en parti délaissé son ami ces derniers temps, celui ne l'avait pas abandonné du tout. Kaneki défit l'emballage pour trouver à l'intérieur un livre, un des rares ouvrages qu'il n'ait pas encore lu, il s'exclama :

« Merci beaucoup Hide, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu parviens à m'offrir à chaque fois un livre que je n'ai pas ! Chapeau ! »

Les deux amis se saluèrent en riant et Kaneki rentra à l'Antique particulièrement joyeux, toutefois lorsqu'il entra par la porte du fond, il fut accueilli par plusieurs goules qu'il ne connaissait pas, elles le regardaient tous d'un air mauvais, comme s'il avait commis une mauvaise action, l'un deux prit alors la parole :

« En tuant un inspecteur et en blessant un autre gravement avec ton amie, tu as attiré les colombes sur le 20eme arrondissement, tu nous mets tous en danger ! »

Kaneki pensait tout d'abord qu'ils désignaient Touka comme la fille, mais il lui vint rapidement à l'esprit que Touka ne s'était pas battue à ses côtés, ainsi, sa protectrice était bel et bien une goule.

Et voilà que les bêtises de Touka lui retombaient encore dessus, visiblement même en étant goule, il allait devoir continuer ramasser les pots cassés. Non ! Kaneki ne voulait plus passer sa vie à s'excuser, il esquissa un sourire avant de dire :

« Quelqu'un veut régler ça avec moi dehors, peut-être ? »

Évidemment nul n'osa se manifester, ils avaient vu de quoi il était capable mais surtout la fille, après tout il semblait qu'elle veillait sur lui nuit et jour mais cela ne dérangeait pas Kaneki, au contraire, être au centre des préoccupations d'autrui le rendait assez heureux, lui conférait cette importance qu'on lui avait toujours refusée plus jeune. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus lui attirer des ennuis, alors il se contenta de cette pique avant de descendre dans le sous-terrain pour s'entraîner.

Kaneki voulait vérifier la croissance de son kagune, et celle-ci semblait exponentielle, alors que c'était rien de plus que quatre chétives tentacules hier, aujourd'hui, il ressemblait bien plus à celui qu'arborait Lize à leur rencontre… Maintenant, il lui fallait apprendre à le contrôler mais ce n'était guère chose aisée pour Kaneki, il ne pouvait que grossièrement le balancer. Kaneki essaya donc un exercice, il dessina sur un mur 4 croix au feutre, et tenta de les toucher, initialement, il s'appliqua à ce qu'une tentacule touche sa cible puis parvint à contrôler deux de ses tentacules simultanément. C'était déjà une belle avancée ! Alors que Kaneki s'apprêtait à remonter, il croisa Yomo qui avait emprunté le sous-terrain pour revenir à l'Antique, celui-ci curieux des progrès de Kaneki, lui ordonna :

« Attaque moi, avec ou sans ton kagune, c'est toi qui vois. »

Kaneki voulait d'abord tenter l'approche à main nues, il bondit sur Yomo et enchaîna une série de coups… dans le vide, et ce fut ainsi pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il lui était impossible de le toucher…

« Bon, il est peut être temps que je mette en pratique mes progrès » pensa Kaneki, il fit alors jaillir son kagune, deux tentacules étant au repos tandis qu'il manipulait avec une certaine aisance les deux autres.

Yomo était impressionné, comment son kagune pouvait-il être aussi gros alors que Kaneki ne mangeait pas de chair d'humain… avec un kagune aussi développé, il pouvait facilement être assimilable à une goule de niveau A. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande après : Kaneki était capable d'en manipuler avec précision deux à la fois tandis que les deux autres ne faisaient que grossièrement fouetter l'air. Cette fois-ci, Yomo dut se concentrer pour les esquiver, il ne lui fut pas nécessaire de sortir son propre kagune néanmoins…

La séance se termina sur cet échange, Kaneki était un peu déçu de n'avoir pu le toucher mais en réalité, son niveau n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'hier, son kagune était plus lourd et bien plus aiguisé et son manieur avait manifestement gagné en expérience lui aussi.

Ce soir là, Kaneki était rentré à son appartement, il alternait souvent entre l'Antique et sa résidence du fait qu'il voulait parfois être au calme… Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage que son ami lui avait offert, Kaneki se souvint brutalement qu'il n'avait toujours pas lu la dédicace que Sen Takatsuki lui avait offerte, tout s'était déroulé tellement vite ces derniers jours… Et puis, peut être que Kaneki s'était aussi fixé cette interdiction, le jour de la dédicace était le jour de la mort de madame Fueguchi, n'étant pas intervenu, il avait souhaité se punir par ce biais là : il ne pourrait la lire que lorsque l'affaire se serait close. Il alla donc chercher le sac abandonné à l'entrée et en exhiba fièrement son exemplaire du _MacGuffi_ _n_. Kaneki s'installa tranquillement sur une chaise et commença la lecture :

 _Pour le beau jeune homme au regard triste,_

 _Ken Kaneki._

 _Jeune lecteur à l'œil alerte pourtant_

 _bardé d'une étoffe…_

 _Entouré de mystères,tu sembles porter un lourd fardeau,_

 _n'y a-t-il donc personne pour t'aider_

 _dans ta solitude ?_

 _Je ne doute pas que nos chemins seront amenés_

 _à se recroiser très prochainement !_

 _Ton admiratrice : Sen Takatsuki !_

Alors que leur entretien n'avait duré qu'une poignée de minutes, elle était parvenue à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle avait raison sur toute la ligne : il se sentait désespérément seul… Mais cette dédicace lui faisait chaud au cœur, elle semblait l'apprécier et avait vu en lui ce que peu de personnes décelaient !

 _Le lendemain_

Kaneki travaillait en compagnie de Touka au café tout en regardant les infos, il semblait qu'une goule surnommée le gourmet faisait des ravages aux alentours du 20eme arrondissement, il s'en souvenait, il avait déjà aperçu ce surnom sur un des panneaux du CCG.

Brusquement, la porte du café s'ouvrit et apparut un homme aux cheveux bleus qui déclara :

« Le calme de ce lieu m'avait manqué… »

Kaneki se hâta de saluer ce client qui lui faisait penser à un mannequin du fait de ses vêtements et de sa posture très chics.

Alors que l'homme salua affectueusement Touka et Irimi, la jeune serveuse répondit froidement :

« Que veux-tu Shu ? » il était clair pour Kaneki que les deux se connaissaient mais n'entretenaient pas de bons rapports…

Shu s'approcha alors de Kaneki en s'exclamant :

« C'est donc ce garçon qui a tenu tête à une colombe. Ken n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne te pensais pas si fin et quel parfum mystérieux » voilà donc qu'une autre goule atypique s'intéressait à lui…

Touka mit toutefois fin à la conversation en sermonnant le nouvel arrivant :

« Fiche le camp, tu gênes le personnel et tu me dégoûtes ! », il abdiqua finalement en promettant de revenir plus tard, et s'en vint comme il était arrivé.

Kaneki se contenta de demander :

« Qui est cet homme ? » et Touka répondit évasivement :

« Un emmerdeur du 20eme … »

La suite du service se passa normalement pendant une heure jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client dont Kaneki n'aurait jamais supposé la venue : Sen Takatsuki à l'Antique !

Aujourd'hui encore, Kaneki la trouvait magnifique, elle portait une robe ample à manches longues qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'une paire de collants noirs. Ses lèvres étaient rehaussés par un maquillage très léger, presque inexistant, elle semblait ne pas en avoir besoin… Kaneki remarqua aussi sa soyeuse chevelure verte qui descendait en cascade et le sourire mystérieux qu'elle arborait. Indubitablement, elle s'était faite belle et il était béat devant elle…

« Kaneki ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » la voix de l'auteur le sortit de sa torpeur mais il fallut encore quelques instants de plus avant que l'information n'arrive jusqu'à son cerveau, que venait-elle de dire ? Joyeux anniversaire ?

Kaneki crut fondre de joie, son auteur préférée, de renommée nationale, était venue là où il travaillait le jour de son anniversaire, et ce pour le lui souhaiter ! Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre, il avait perdu tous ses moyens en face d'elle…

Alors, elle posa doucement sa main sur son front et s'enquit:

« Tu es tout chaud Kaneki, tu as de la fièvre ? » cela ne fit qu'accroître l'aspect rouge pivoine de ses joues mais il parvint néanmoins à bredouiller :

« Je… suis juste confus… Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir votre visite ! »

Takatsuki le rectifia alors :

« Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer sinon je vais finir par me sentir mal à l'aise… Et puis, qu'y a-t-il de si dérangeant dans le fait que je veuille passer un peu de temps avec toi ? »

Kaneki était éberlué, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que quiconque hormis Hide aurait pu le trouver intéressant mais il décida de saisir sa chance :

« Non non cela me va parfaitement ainsi, vous… enfin tu veux commander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, deux cafés longs dans deux tasses différentes s'il te plaît ! »

« Très bien, je vais tout de suite préparer ça ! » Kaneki était un tantinet déçu maintenant, il lui semblait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un mais il tâcha de réaliser les cafés avec le plus grand soin possible, il voulait lui faire bonne impression.

Il revint donc quelques instants plus tard avec les deux tasses en main mais dut la chercher du regard, elle s'était réfugiée dans un angle. Kaneki posa les cafés sur la table puis demanda :

« Ce sera tout ? »

L'auteur lui répondit alors :

« Pas du tout, il manque la pièce maîtresse ! J'appelle Kaneki Ken ! Assieds-toi en face de moi ! »

Ainsi, Kaneki avait eu tout faux, lui qui pensait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un… Elle voulait juste s'attabler avec lui, il se sentait un peu bête maintenant… Il regarda Touka mais celle-ci semblait l'éviter du regard puis, constatant que le café était presque vide à cette heure-là, il décréta qu'il pouvait bien s'octroyer une petite pause et prit finalement place.

Takatsuki fit glisser un des deux cafés vers lui et porta le second à sa bouche :

« Huum, pas mal du tout ! »

L'écrivaine se pencha alors pour farfouiller dans son sac avant d'en ressortir un paquet cadeau qu'elle lui tendit :

«C'est pour toi ! Je ne connais pas trop tes goûts alors j'ai pris cela en espérant que tu apprécies ! »

La carapace de solitude de Kaneki se fissura en un instant, tant d'années que personne ne lui avait offert le moindre cadeau mis à part Hide et cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu s'était arrangée pour lui rendre visite le jour de son anniversaire alors qu'il ne le lui avait jamais donné. Kaneki se surprit à sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'essuyer du revers de la main, la main douce de l'écrivaine vint délicatement retirer cette larme.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Takatsuki un peu inquiète, l'avait-elle chagriné ?

Kaneki s'excusa :

« Non tout va bien, cela faisait plus de dix ans que je n'avais pas reçu de cadeau exceptés ceux de mon meilleur ami, je suis extrêmement touché merci beaucoup ! »

Il saisit alors le paquet et déchira précautionneusement l'emballage pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. A première vue, cela ne paraissait pas être un livre mais la surprise fut incommensurable lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un paquet de feuilles, sur la première page était annoté :

 _Pour Ken Kaneki ! Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _« Le Roi Bileygr »_

 _par Sen Takatsuki_

Il allait s'empresser de refuser mais la jeune femme posa son doigt sur la bouche de Kaneki et lui chuchota :

« Un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas jeune homme et puis ce n'est que le début mais je tenais à ce que tu le lises pour savoir ce que tu en penses. Je te demanderai juste une chose, garde le pour toi s'il te plaît. »

Kaneki était hypnotisé par Takatsuki qui s'était rapprochée de lui, il sentait son souffle sur son visage, ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, Sublime c'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de Kaneki pour la qualifier, il flottait sur un nuage en ce moment même, son auteur préférée aux petits soins avec lui, il se croyait en plein rêve…

Toute personne extérieur aurait crû voir un couple notamment Touka qui était à la fois surprise et gênée par ce à quoi elle assistait.

Takatsuki aussi était un peu embarassée, elle se savait plutôt jolie, mais jamais un garçon ne l'avait regardé comme lui. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas offusquée pour le moins du monde puisque ce n'était pas un regard pervers mais fasciné qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, elle se sentait désirable et ses joues prirent une tinte rosée contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau de nacre.

L'auteur passa alors une main dans les cheveux de Kaneki en déclarant avec tendresse :

« Kaneki tu es encore dans la Lune ! »

Kaneki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas répondu à ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure, encore une fois, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la charmante jeune femme assise en face de lui. Alors que son visage était devenu écarlate il dénota sur le visage de l'auteur un léger reflet rouge, Kaneki se demandait s'il n'avait pas manqué de tact en la fixant si intensément. Il murmura alors :

« Désolé… Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais cela très précieusement et personne d'autre que moi n'en aura connaissance ! »

Sen Takatsuki, qui avait repris de sa contenance le questionna alors :

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus eu de cadeaux depuis plus de 10 ans, mais ta mère ne t'en faisait-elle pas, vous manquiez d'argent peut être ? »

Kaneki se gratta l'arrière du crâne un peu embêté puis expliqua :

« Ma mère est aussi décédée il y a une dizaine d'années, à cause de surmenage et ma tante me récupéra mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais trop apprécié parce que j'avais plus de facilités que son propre fils dans les études. Me délaisser a été sa façon de se venger de moi je présume… »

Sur ce coup là, Takatsuki avait vraiment gaffé, lui rappeler ce genre d'événements, le jour de son anniversaire qui plus est, elle tâcha de s'excuser :

« Pardon Kaneki, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question » tout en posant sa main sur la sienne pour manifester une attitude protectrice. Puis elle ajouta gentiment :

« Tu aurais fait un parfait héros de tragédie… »

Kaneki répliqua alors avec un grand sourire :

« Un héros de tragédie ne passe pas d'aussi bons moments que moi en cet instant ! »

Takatsuki sourit touchée par les paroles du jeune homme qui l'emplissaient de joie :

« Je puis t'assurer que c'est tout aussi agréable pour moi ! » et elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kaneki, c'était un peu osé mais elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et outre cela, elle avait envie de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

Kaneki fut en premier lieu surpris par l'audace de la jeune femme mais, tout bien réfléchi ils étaient à l'écart et on ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir alors il en profita et releva sa main de telle sorte que sa paume se trouvait à plat contre celle de la jeune femme. Il fixa alors Takatsuki et se noya dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui semblaient en cet instant n'être réservés qu'à lui.

Le regard fiévreux que se lançaient les deux jeunes était sans équivoque, ils auraient tous deux souhaité que ce moment dure une éternité mais il n'en fut rien, peu à peu, à regret, leurs mains se détachèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la pulpe de leurs doigts en contact, contact qui finit par rompre.

Takatsuki était tout aussi confuse que Kaneki, ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à cela, mais il allait sans dire que le moment partagé avait été enchanteur. L'auteur avait malheureusement des obligations et s'excusa auprès de Kaneki :

« Je dois me rendre à la maison d'édition aujourd'hui, et je suis déjà en retard. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, pardon Kaneki… »

« C'est tout à fait normal, je n'aurais pas pu recevoir meilleure visite pour mon anniversaire. Merci beaucoup ! J'ai une dernière question avant que tu ne t'en ailles, quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? »

Takatsuki sourit, il ne perdait pas le nord, elle déclara :

« C'est confidentiel mais je peux bien te le dire à toi ! Le 20 janvier, exactement un mois après le tien ! »

Alors qu'elle sortait du café après avoir réglé l'addition, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour dire à Kaneki :

« Je t'ai glissé mon numéro, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ! »

C'était le premier numéro d'une fille qu'obtenait Kaneki durant un pseudo-rencard et c'est à regrets qu'il observa la silhouette de l'auteur s'estomper, mais Touka fit voler en éclats la joie de Kaneki :

« C'est qui cette allumeuse ? »

Sous son cache-œil, le kakugan de Kaneki s'éveilla brusquement, qu'avait-elle osé proféré, depuis quelques temps Kaneki avait développé un caractère beaucoup plus prompt à la colère et Touka venait d'allumer un brasier que le jeune homme eut bien du mal à réfréner. Après quelques instants de silence, Kaneki déclara sans ambages :

« Premièrement, cela ne te regarde pas et deuxièmement ne t'avise pas de la qualifier ainsi en face de moi. »

Touka lâcha un rire narquois :

« Et sinon quoi, tu vas te mettre à pleurer peut être ? De toute façon, si elle découvre que tu es une goule je la tuerais sans hésiter et j'en mettrais un bout dans la réserve de l'Antique ! »

Cette fois-ci Kaneki ne put totalement supprimer la grimace qui déformait ton visage, il ajouta alors :

« Si tu daignes poser la main sur elle, compte sur moi pour te manger vivante. » A vrai dire, lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, il appréciait tout de même Touka et cela ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle dénigre ainsi la personne qui lui plaisait.

Touka le regarda d'un air dégoûté, quand avait-il acquis tant d'assurance et depuis quand se montrait-il si cynique ? Elle ne pipa alors plus mot jusqu'à la fin du service et la journée se passa sans autre dispute, le soir Kaneki alla tout de même s'excuser envers Touka pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, celle-ci se contenta de rétorquer :

« Ma position ne change pas quoiqu'il en soit. »


	7. Chapitre 7: Le monde s'effrite

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Alors qu'il lisait paisiblement sur un banc tout en sirotant un café de qualité plutôt médiocre, un grand homme s'approcha de lui, il fallut quelques secondes pour que Kaneki le reconnaisse, il s'agissait de la goule passée au café dans la matinée…

Kaneki n'appréciait pas spécialement que cet individu lui tourne autour mais se montra tout de même cordial :

« Bonjour ! » ce à quoi l'homme répondit :

« Shu Tsukiyama. Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Kaneki hocha la tête : « Je vous en prie. » puis une fois installé il lui demanda :

« Quel bon vent vous amène donc ici ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tsukiyama réplique :

« Je suis ici pour toi ! »

Kaneki ne trouva rien à répondre et c'est son interlocuteur qui reprit la parole :

« C'est un livre sur les arts martiaux ? Moi qui te pensais plutôt amateur de littérature classique. »

Kaneki rebondit rapidement :

« C'est le cas en temps normal mais cela m'intéresse depuis peu, à cause de tous ces troubles sans doute. »

« Huum je vois, ainsi tu cherches à t'instruire pour te défendre, mais en mon humble avis, ce genre de lecture ne doit pas te procurer un grand plaisir. » supposa Tsukiyama.

Kaneki rit doucement :

« Sans vouloir critiquer ce livre, je dois avouer que sa lecture ne me passionne pas. Cependant, j'avais du mal à me représenter les scènes de combat dans les romans, surtout les mouvements des combattants. Mais maintenant, avec mes quelques connaissances j'arrive à imaginer ce genre de scènes. Elles m'ennuyaient autrefois mais ce n'est plus le cas grâce aux livres d'arts martiaux alors je ne regrette pas d'y consacrer du temps. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus acquiesça :

« Je comprends, il est vrai que maîtriser un minimum les sujets abordés dans un livre nous aide à saisir plus en détail l'univers qu'il décrit. D'après moi, quand on ouvre un livre… plus on s'approche de la conscience de l'auteur et plus on peut se projeter dans l'univers de ses œuvres… »

Kaneki manifesta sa surprise :

« Je vois que vous aimez lire. »

Le regard dans le vague Tsukiyama répondit :

« Plonger dans l'univers d'un livre me permet d'oublier qui je suis… Bien des romans m'ont été d'un grand secours dans les moments difficiles… Je crois que tu aimes Sen Takatsuki ? Je tiens cela des clients de l'Antique. »

A l'évocation du nom de l'auteur, l'image de la jeune femme aux joues rosies et au regard sublime remonta en mémoire à Kaneki, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ce rendez-vous… Il répondit alors :

« En effet ! Son style en finesse cache une vraie force… L'ambiance insaisissable de ses romans me captive ! »

Tsukiyama pensif ajouta :

« Je les aime beaucoup moi aussi… Ton auteur préféré est donc Sen Takatsuki… J'aimerais te présenter un endroit que j'aime particulièrement… Il s'agit d'un café dont le propriétaire est amateur de lecteur… Le parfum qui règne là-bas, un mélange de vieux livres et de café est merveilleux… Cette ambiance a le don de me soulager ! En plus, il paraît que Takatsuki y viendrait elle aussi ! »

Kaneki s'écria alors :

« Pardon ?! Sen Takatsuki ?! » puis reprit plus hésitant :

« Eh bien… » il était intéressé mais avait l'impression que Tsukiyama manigançait quelque chose.

La goule aux cheveux bleus le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Toka t'a parlé de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai toujours été un incompris, ce n'est pas nouveau… Les gens m'évitent, sans doute parce que je parais snob… Et quand j'essaie de fraterniser, on me reproche alors d'être trop familier. On ne me laisse même pas participer au conseil des goules du 20eme … »

Kaneki était plutôt surpris par cet aveu que lui faisait Tsukiyama, l'aurait-il mal jugé ? La goule continua avec un ton ténu :

« Je n'ai plus personne à qui parler depuis la disparition de Lize… Je retrouve un peu son attitude, chez toi… Les amateurs de lecture ne sont pas nombreux dans le monde des goules, on ne croise pratiquement que des brutes… Je voulais simplement trouver un ami avec qui parler mais je te dérange… Je te laisse, au revoir… »

Alors que l'homme s'était levé et tournait les talons, presque sans le vouloir, Kaneki l'interrompit et déclara :

« Je serai ravi de discuter de lecture avec vous ! »

La goule répondit joyeusement :

« Merci beaucoup Ken, je savais que tu comprendrais ! Alors on se donne rendez-vous dans trois jours, dimanche devant la gare ! »

Le ton qu'il avait adopté n'avait plus rien de similaire à celui qu'il avait employé précédemment tant et si bien Ken avait l'impression d'avoir été roulé dans la farine, mais il acquiesça tout de même :

« Oh ? D'a… D'accord. »

Alors que Kaneki rentrait, instinctivement il se rendit à l'Antique et lorsqu'il arriva, il se rappela que le café était fermé ce jour-là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui, il croisa Yomo et s'exclama :

« Oh, Yomo !C'est rare de vous voir ici ! », l'homme au caractère taciturne s'enquit :

« Et toi que fais-tu là ? »

« J'avais oublié que c'était fermé aujourd'hui. Vous venez à l'Antique ? » répondit Kaneki

Yomo prit Kaneki de court en lui proposant :

« Je passais juste. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Le jeune homme l'interrogea :

« Vous retournez en montagne ?! » mais Yomo, manifestement un peu embêté clarifia la situation :

« Je vais voir quelqu'un… En fait, elle tient plus que tout à te rencontrer mais si cela t'embête, n'hésite pas à refuser. »

Kaneki après un temps de réflexion demanda :

« Eh bien, comment est cette personne dont vous parlez ? »

Yomo ne savait pas quoi répondre, il émit une simple onomatopée qui semblait en dire long… mais Kaneki serviable accepta :

« Je la verrai avec joie… je ne peux pas refuser votre invitation. »

« Comme tu veux. » murmura Yomo.

Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus dans le 14eme arrondissement, dans un bâtiment un peu lugubre, ils étaient montés à l'étage pour finalement arriver en face d'une porte verrouillée donnant très probablement sur un bar au vu de la décoration.

Kaneki fit remarquer :

« Tiens, c'est fermé… » alors Yomo expliqua posément :

« Elle doit être à l'intérieur »

et, tandis que Kaneki s'apprêtait à toquer contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître un visage monstrueux qui s'écria :

« Tadam ! »

Kaneki était si effrayé qu'il en était tombé au sol, sans même remarquer la voix qui contrastait totalement avec la figure en face de lui…

La jeune femme le portant s'exclama :

« Hya ha ha ha ! Ce masque est génial ! Merci Uta ! »

L'intéressé, que Kaneki n'avait jusque alors pas remarqué, déclara :

« C'est un prototype que j'ai fabriqué autrefois… mais il n'est pas mal du tout. »

Yomo intervint alors :

« Arrête Itori... » celle-ci maugréa :

« Je plaisantais, Renji… »

Uta s'adressa ensuite à Kaneki :

« Ca faisait longtemps Kaneki, ton masque tient le coup ? »

Encore sous le choc, Kaneki répondit :

« Oui, il est parfait… »

Itori s'étonna :

« Kaneki ?! Voilà donc le fameux cache-œil de l'Antique ! »

Une fois que Kaneki se fut relevé, ils entrèrent tous dans ce bar pour le moins atypique : le « Helter Skelter » lut Kaneki sur une pancarte.

En souriant, Itori déclara jovialement :

« Allez Keinichi fais comme chez toi ! C'est mon bar ici… »

Kaneki n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce ton un peu trop familier qu'elle prenait avec lui, il répliqua gentiment :

« Je n'étais jamais venu dans un tel endroit… et je m'appelle Ken, à propos » quitte à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, autant que ce soit le bon.

La femme ajouta :

« Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, tu sais ? Renji et Uta m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi… J'étais jalouse d'eux… »

Puis sautant du coq à l'âne elle dit :

« Au fait Renji, tu aurais pu améliorer ton style… ta barbe par exemple… Et ces vêtements, ça ne fait pas dix ans que tu les portes ? »

Yomo rétorqua : « Fous moi la paix… »

Itori soupira en retour :

« Pff quel homme pénible… Il doit te causer bien du souci non ? »

Kaneki bredouilla :

« Non pas du tout… A vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui cause du souci aux autres, depuis le début, ils ne cessent de m'aider. »

Itori s'émerveilla :

« Ooh ! Quel bon garçon ! Quelle candeur ! » et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'écrier :

« Il a le cœur qu'on a tous perdu ! ». Kaneki n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle fasse cela, autant il avait trouvé la chose agréable avec Takatsuki autant il n'appréciait pas ce geste venant de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une poignée de minutes.

Uta la contredit paisiblement :

« Je suis toujours pur, moi… »

et Kaneki fit de même : « Malheureusement, je crois que cet idéal s'éloigne de plus en plus… » puis un peu gêné par la complicité entre les trois demanda :

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

La jeune femme adopta un ton un peu plus sérieux cette fois-ci :

« Oui… On est copains comme cochons depuis l'arrivé de Renji dans le 4eme ! »

Kaneki était très étonné, la première fois qu'il avait rencontrer Uta celui-ci l'avait mis en garde contre les quatre premiers arrondissements qu'il jugeait totalement invivables…

Itori poursuivit :

« Renji et Uta s'entendaient comme chien et chat autrefois… Leur conflit a transformé le 4eme en quelque chose d'encore plus horrible qu'aujourd'hui… Les autres goules n'en pouvaient plus… »

Voilà une seconde chose à laquelle Kaneki ne s'attendait pas du tout, ces deux hommes qu'il trouvait si calmes menant une perpétuelle guerre sanguinaire…

Uta en souriant déclara :

« C'est ça quand on n'a pas encore 20 ans… » et Yomo avec son habituel flegme lança :

« Je m'en tape des autres goules… » mais Uta répliqua :

« Pourtant, on s'entend bien maintenant ! » ce à quoi Yomo soupira :

« Si tu le dis… »

Puis Uta tourna la discussion vers un autre sujet :

« Touka ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au Renji d'autrefois. » et la jeune femme s'empressa d'acquiescer :

« Tu as raison ! Surtout au niveau du caractère de fonceur ! »

Yomo grogna :

« Ça suffit… Vous avez assez parlé de moi… » et ses deux amis s'esclaffèrent :

« Oh ! Il s'énerve », « Oui, il est en colère ! »

Yomo coupa alors court à leurs moqueries :

« Itori, ne devais-tu pas parler à Kaneki ? » la jeune femme s'exclama :

« J'avais oublié ! »

Elle se leva alors pour récupérer une bouteille et versa une partie de son contenu dans un verre qu'elle tendit à Kaneki. Celui-ci était un peu méfiant et la questionna quant au breuvage :

« Euh c'est quoi ? », Itori le rassura :

« C'est sans alcool détends-toi… »

Mais Kaneki avait constaté que ce n'était pas du vin trop épais en consistance, une idée lui surgit alors :

« C'est du sang ? »

Itori soupira :

« En quelque sorte » et avant que Kaneki n'ait eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle attrapa son bras et aspergea son visage du contenu du verre. Kaneki gronda :

« Mais enfin, que faites-vous ? » et Uta désespéré par le caractère de son amie, déclara :

« Quelle brutalité Itori… »

Toutefois, la jeune femme n'en avait cure, elle s'émerveilla :

« Ouaaah ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois une ! Une goule à l'œil écarlate ! »

Kaneki ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait l'impression d'être un animal de foire, alors il se contenta de cacher son kakugan avec sa main mais Itori intervint :

« Inutile de te cacher, nous sommes entre nous… Eh bien… Je me demande si l'autre goule à l'œil écarlate ressemble à Ken… » et lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

Bien qu'elle fut responsable de cet incident, Kaneki la remercia puis il s'enquit :

« D'autres goules ont comme moi, un seul œil rouge ? »

Elle sourit :

« Tiens, ça t'intéresse ? A ton avis, qu'est ce que ça donne quand on croise une goule et un humain ? »

Kaneki avait bien une idée, mais cela paraissait absurde :

« Un goule et un humain ? Est-ce-que, par hasard cela donnerait… un métis ? »

La jeune femme le coupa :

« Ces deux espèces ne sont pas viables tout d'abord parce que la probabilité de tomber enceinte est extrêmement faible. Si la mère est humaine, elle ne peut fournir au bébé les nutriments dont il a besoin et meurt donc avant de venir au monde. Et si la mère est une goule, son corps confond le bébé avec de la nourriture et… l'ingère. »

Itori marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer :

« Mais on dit que parfois… il arrive qu'un métis vienne au monde… Un métis d'humain et de goule. Tu connais le principe de l'hétérosis ? »

« Oui, il me semble l'avoir déjà rencontré dans un livre » répondit Kaneki.

Itori continua alors :

« Très bien ! Prenons un exemple, imagine qu'on croise deux animaux semblables tels qu'un tigre et un lion. Ils vont donner naissance à un hybride qui héritera surtout des qualités de ses parents. De la même matière, une goule métisse est bien plus puissante qu'une goule pure. »

La jeune femme plaça alors son visage en face de celui de Kaneki, et clignant d'un œil elle dévoila un unique kakugan avant de dire :

« Un métis se reconnaît facilement à… son unique œil écarlate ! »

Itori précisa tout de même :

« Enfin… j'ignore si toute cette histoire tient du vrai ou de la légende urbaine… Mais il est très probable qu'une goule à l'unique œil écarlate existe, quelque part… »

Kaneki était pensif, il appréciait cette idée d'une autre personne comme lui, seul il était indéniablement un monstre autant pour les humains que pour les goules mais s'il y en avait d'autres comme lui alors cela leur conférerait une certaine légitimité d'existence.

Il demanda alors :

« Et où se trouverait cette goule ? »

Itori n'en avait absolument pas la moindre idée, elle répondit donc :

« Alors ça, on en parle beaucoup mais je ne l'ai jamais vue de mes yeux… Les rumeurs sont assez délirantes… C'est tantôt un homme, tantôt une femme ou alors un vieil homme… ou encore un petit garçon selon un type de mon quartier. »

Uta se joignit alors à la conversation :

« Surtout Ken, n'essaie pas de rencontrer cette goule, elle traîne avec elle de sombres histoires, on la dit cannibale par exemple… Qui plus est, devant les autres goules, tu risques de passer pour cet 'œil écarlate' … »

Kaneki gémit :

« Quoi, mais je ne veux pas ! Je vais me retrouver chassé par tout le monde… »

Soudain, un détail refit surface dans l'esprit de Kaneki, et il le partagea aux autres :

« Vous savez, quand Nishiki m'a attaqué, il n'a rien remarqué pour mon œil… »

Il fallut quelques instants à Uta avant qu'il ne saisisse de qui parlait Kaneki, il expliqua alors :

« Nishiki… Ah oui, le bûcheur… Il est intelligent… être en fac de pharmacie à Kamii n'est pas donné à tout le monde… Cette histoire est vieille alors… Nishiki ne doit pas être au courant, il est trop jeune… »

Kaneki était particulièrement intéressé mais manifestement, personne ne savait réellement quoique ce soit sur cette goule. Il demanda :

« De quoi parle-t-on souvent en ce moment ? »

Itori éclata d'un rire franc avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais de toi et uniquement de toi mon petit, Ken Kaneki, tombé du ciel… avec son œil rouge ! Surtout que tu es mêlé à la mort mystérieuse d'une goule à problèmes, Lize Kamishiro. Les discussions vont bon train à ce sujet, entre goules qui aiment se tenir à la page ! »

Kaneki abasourdi voulut des précisions :

« Une mort mystérieuse ? Mais c'était un accident… »

D'un ton assez énigmatique, Itori susurra :

« Tiens donc… Monsieur Yoshimura ne m'a pas dit cela… Tss… Ce n'est pas gentil de sa part… Et vous, vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'un accident Monsieur Kaneki ? »

Tiens elle le vouvoyait maintenant remarqua Kaneki ce qui montrait bien qu'ils abordaient un sujet sérieux.

Elle continua :

« Si c'est le cas, alors ce chantier avait de gros défauts de sécurité… Qui donc aurait l'idée de stocker des charpentes métalliques en hauteur, personne à vrai dire… »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » demanda Kaneki

Yomo demanda à son amie de cesser de parler de cette affaire :

« Itori, ça suffit… » mais elle n'en eut cure :

« Certains témoins disent avoir vu ce soir-là, une silhouette humaine en haut de l'immeuble de construction… »

Son cerveau était en ébullition, Kaneki réfléchissait à toute vitesse, « juste avant l'accident donc » pensa-t-il avant de s'écrier :

« Vous voulez dire que cet accident n'était pas dû au hasard ? Voire… que Lize a été assassinée ? »

Voyant que Yomo restait silencieux, il s'adressa directement à celui-ci :

« Le patron était au courant ? »

Yomo contourna la question :

« Monsieur Yoshimura ne t'a rien dit… pour éviter de te bouleverser… »

L'abattement écrasa Kaneki, ainsi depuis le début, il avait été un pion dans le meurtre de Lize et le fait qu'il soit devenu une goule, n'était-ce qu'un hasard ?

Avec un ton beaucoup moins cordial, Kaneki demanda :

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui oserait faire une telle chose ? »

Itori se moqua gentiment :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à savoir… »

Kaneki sauta sur l'occasion pour tenter d'obtenir des renseignements :

« Qui est-ce alors ? Qui a fait une chose pareille ? »

Toute trace d'humour s'effaça dans la voix d'Itori qui expliqua :

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulent, chez les humains comme chez les goules… Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que les informations ont un prix souvent très élevé… Je ne peux pas te donner cette info gratuitement… »

Kaneki répliqua :

« Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire pour l'obtenir ? »

Posément Itori demanda :

« Et que feras-tu ensuite, tu te vengeras ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention mais… » avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre Itori le coupa :

« C'est normal que tu veuilles savoir car il s'agit de toi... Je te propose un marché. »

Voilà que les choses devenaient intéressantes, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de s'approcher de Kaneki et lui murmurer :

« Le Gourmet t'a approché n'est-ce pas ? Je veux des infos sur le restaurant des goules… Enquête sur ce sujet auprès du Gourmet… »

Le Gourmet, à première vue, Kaneki ne semblait pas le connaître pourtant en réfléchissant quelques instants, tout s'éclaircit, cet homme aux cheveux bleus toujours habillé très distingué cela ne pouvait être que lui le Gourmet…

Kaneki avait besoin de quelques précisions :

« Sur le restaurant des goules ? » dit-il

Itori expliqua :

« Oui il s'agit d'un restaurant privé ou d'une sorte de salon secret… Un de mes clients tient absolument à s'y rendre. Je sais de source sûre que ce restaurant est en ville… Par contre, la sélection est sévère… Vu son surnom, le Gourmet doit certainement avoir des entrées. »

puis continua :

« Tu es le mieux placé pour obtenir ce renseignement… car tu intéresses le Gourmet, n'est-ce-pas ? Mon client me remerciera une fois qu'il aura cette info et toi, tu sauras ce que tu veux. Ainsi, tout le monde sera content. »

L'entretien du bar se clôtura ainsi, Kaneki avait accepté l'offre d'Itori et était ensuite sorti seul, il marchait sans but dans la ville en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait entendu durant cette discussion : Uta, Yomo, le 4eme arrondissement, l'accident qui n'en était peut être pas un, le Gourmet mais surtout la fameuse goule borgne. Elle était le centre de l'attention de Ken qui aurait aimé trouver au moins un individu dans la même situation que lui.

Kaneki pensait aussi à Tsukiyama, accepterait-il de lui parler du restaurant des goules ? Ce n'était guère sûr. Soudain, Kaneki remarqua qu'il n'était pas du tout dans la direction de son appartement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, une voix loin d'être amicale l'arrêta net :

« Sales pattes… Not' quartier… »

Prudemment, Kaneki s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenaient ces voix, il constata alors que des gens étaient en train de se bagarrer, non pas exactement, ils s'étaient mis à trois pour lyncher une unique personne qui n'était autre que… Nishiki…

Kaneki se souvint de la fois où il avait tenté de les tuer Hide et lui, il n'avait donc aucune raison de l'aider mais lorsqu'il entendit :

« On commence par ce bras ? » accompagné de « Youpi » et des gémissements de Nishiki, il ne put rester sans rien faire.

Il attira leur attention :

« Euh excusez-moi, vous n'allez pas un peu trop loin ? J'ai l'impression… » Nishiki l'avait reconnu et murmura :

« Ken… Ken Kaneki… »

Le meneur de la bande s'alarma :

« Quoi ?! Tu es ami avec cette merde de Nishiki ? »

Kaneki répliqua aussitôt :

« Non je ne suis pas son ami, mais… » là encore il fut coupé par son interlocuteur :

« Ouais ! Je me disais aussi ! Un type qui se la joue cavalier seul ne peut pas avoir d'amis ! Alors, tu veux quoi au juste ?! Tu sais au moins où t'es ?! »

Kaneki bredouilla :

« Justement, je me suis égaré… »

Une des autres brutes demanda :

« C'est une goule ce type ?! T'es de quel arrondissement ? »

Kaneki s'empressa de répondre :

« Je viens du 20eme arrondissement » mais se rendit ensuite compte de son erreur, il allait passer pour un pleutre…

Les trois hommes s'esclaffèrent avant que leur meneur ne reprenne :

« Hé gamin ! On va t'apprendre un truc ! Chez nous, c'est à la mode… sur nos occupations… de bouffer d'autres goules ! » et balança son poing contre Kaneki qui l'évita justesse. Kaneki remarqua que l'homme avait les kakugan activés mais son kagune n'était pas déployé, il paraissait assez faible pour une goule.

La goule expliqua :

« On se demandait avec qui on allait s'amuser et comme par hasard… on tombe sur Nishiki… En temps normal, on l'aurait laissé filer parce qu'il est balèze… Mais là on l'a trouvé affaibli par la faim et les blessures ! J'avoue qu'il n'est pas très appétissant mais vu qu'on peut se le faire… »

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à toucher Kaneki il grogna :

« Tu es plus agile que prévu ! » tandis que les deux autres commençaient à s'impatienter :

« C'est nul, il ne fait qu'esquiver, il est chiant ce type... » « Éclate-le en vitesse, hé hé ! »

Tout en parant les attaques adverses, Kaneki réfléchissait, manifestement beaucoup de goules cherchaient la bagarre et, certes Nishiki faisait tout pour être haïssable mais ces trois-là abusaient clairement.

Kaneki profita de la mauvaise balance de son adversaire pour lui bondir dessus et asséner un puissant crochet dans la joue. Celui-ci se laissa tomber au sol mais Kaneki souhaitait aussi effrayer les deux autres, il ne voulait pas avoir à sortir son kagune alors, il releva l'homme et se mit à le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce son visage ne soit plus qu'une bouillie ensanglantée et son souffle plus qu'un soupir hésitant…

Tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux s'écria :

« Ah mais oui je me rappelle. Ce gars-là, avec un cache-œil, c'est pas celui qui a buté une colombe dans le 20eme ? »

Son camarade l'engueula :

« Quoi ?! T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! » et ils prirent tous deux leurs jambes à leur cou en laissant leur chef aux mains de Kaneki…

Kaneki avait lui aussi abandonné le trouble-fête et s'était contenté d'aider Nishiki à rentrer chez lui, durant le trajet il fut copieusement menacé :

« Je vais… te buter… Tu te prends pour… un justicier ? Ton attitude me saoule… »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en face d'un bâtiment, Kaneki s'enquit :

« C'est bien chez toi ? » la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut :

« Une fois guéri, je te ferai la peau… »

D'humeur morose, Kaneki déclara :

« Attends d'abord de pouvoir marcher seul, ensuite on verra. »

Kaneki entra et installa Nishiki au sol, de sorte qu'il puisse se reposer, il lui proposa alors :

« Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Monsieur Yoshimura. » mais il se heurta à un refus catégorique :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de… ce vieux renard. »

Kaneki en avait par dessus la tête, il avait fait bien plus que le nécessaire, il pouvait maintenant partir tranquillement mais un individu lui sauta dessus depuis la pénombre de la porte, Kaneki esquiva de justesse un coup de taser… Et il reconnut son agresseur aussi vite qu'elle ne le reconnut lui :

« Mais c'est toi ?! Tu n'es pas cet espèce de narcisse ! », c'était la jeune fille que Kaneki avait vu dans une position assez embarrassante en compagnie de la goule qu'il venait de sauver.

Allongé, Nishiki maugréa :

« Kimi… Arrête il n'y est pour rien… »

La jeune femme se précipita vers le blessé :

« Nishiki… Regarde dans quel état tu es… Tu t'enfuis alors que tu es blessé, c'est malin ! Ta plaie au ventre risque de se rouvrir ! » le sermonna-t-elle.

Nishiki soupira en souriant :

« La faim est à deux doigts de me faire sombrer dans la folie… »

Elle le supplia alors :

« Tu veux bien éviter de sortir jusqu'à te guérison. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver dehors… »

La jeune femme expliqua :

« J'ai vu l'homme dont tu parlais à l'université, celui que tu traites de narcisse… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il te cherchait… alors je me suis inquiétée… »

Nishiki la mit en garde :

« Cette raclure de Tsukiyama était à Kamii ? Évite le à tout prix, c'est la fin pour toi, si tu entres dans son collimateur. »

Kaneki, jusqu'alors spectateur de la scène était abasourdi : Kimi savait que Nishiki était une goule et pourtant elle restait comme si de rien n'était…

Nishiki se mit à parler d'un ton ténu :

« Depuis la mort de Lize… Notre monde se dégrade à vue d'œil… Les goules ont une conduite de plus en plus délirante… Les colombes se font assassiner jusque dans le 20eme … Je n'arrive plus à chasser… avec ces inspecteurs qui se font tuer… Merde… »

Kaneki n'avait jusque alors pas réalisé l'ampleur de la situation, mais maintenant que Nishiki le disait, il constatait que ce monde allait vraiment de travers : des meurtres masqués en accidents, des restaurants pour les goules, le massacre d'inspecteurs tout cela semblait encore inexistant pour Kaneki il y a quelques jours.

Après que Kimi ait installé Nishiki le plus confortablement possible, elle s'enquit au près de Kaneki :

« Tu es une goule, n'est-ce-pas ? », il réfuta :

« Non… je ne suis pas une… » mais elle le coupa :

« Nishiki m'en a parlé. »

« Bon sang, je suis dans la poisse » pensa Kaneki, il était indécis, la menacer ? La supplier ? Ou peut être la tuer ? Non, la dernière option n'était pas envisageable, il se rappela la colère qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Touka avait évoqué cette possibilité, il ne voulait pas devenir comme elle…

La jeune femme prit les mains de Kaneki dans les siennes et s'écria :

« Je t'en supplie ! Ne dis rien à personne je te promets de garder le silence ! Je t'en prie, Nishiki n'est pas en état de fuir s'il se fait agresser… Je risque moi aussi d'être punie pour avoir caché une goule… La peine est encore plus lourde que pour avoir caché un criminel humain, c'est la loi… Alors garde le silence, s'il te plaît… »

Pour le coup, Kaneki ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, lui qui s'apprêtait à se mettre à genoux et supplier sa clémence, voilà qu'elle l'avait fait à sa place… Curieusement depuis son rendez-vous avec Sen Takatsuki, Kaneki rapportait presque tout à elle lorsqu'il était question de choix, et ici aussi elle fut l'élément qui poussa Kaneki à répondre :

« Je ne dirais rien, c'est évident… », il était un peu jaloux de cette histoire d'amour entre une goule et une humaine mais ces deux-là en étaient aussi la preuve, preuve que lui aussi pouvait hypothétiquement obtenir ce qu'il désirait. La question restait néanmoins de savoir si elle tiendrait parole, Kaneki en était plutôt sûr après tout elle n'avait pas dénoncé Nishiki, mais il demanda tout de même :

« Et toi… Tu es humaine n'est-ce-pas ? Alors pourquoi fréquentes-tu une goule ? Ça ne t'effraie pas ? »

Kimi réfléchit un instant avec de donner sa réponse :

« J'ai été très surprise en l'apprenant, c'est vrai… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je devais faire… Mais finalement… c'est mon envie d'être avec lui qui l'a emportée. »

Méfiant Kaneki suggéra :

« Même s'il tue des humains ? »

Là encore, Kimi avait une opinion assez enviable aux yeux de Kaneki :

« Je peux fermer les yeux sur cette partie de lui… du moment qu'il ne tue pas ma famille ou mes amies… car il a besoin de cadavres… Je sais très bien que s'en procurer est loin d'être facile, au point que… je ne regretterais même pas qu'il me dévore…Si j'étais née goule, je pense que… j'aurais tué pour lui… Moi… si j'ai le droit à une vie correcte, c'est uniquement… parce que j'ai eu la chance de naître humaine… »

Kaneki en avait entendu assez, il décida de lui faire confiance quitte à ce que cela cause sa perte et s'en alla en ruminant ses idées noires, aujourd'hui avait été un jour particulièrement intéressant, il commençait à entrevoir les rouages du monde des goules…


	8. Chapitre 8: A table!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Le dimanche arriva et comme promis, Kaneki se rendit à la gare où Tsukiyama l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci avait concocté un programme spécial et sans plus attendre il amena Kaneki au gymnase pour disputer une partie de squash. Tsukiyama encourageait Kaneki durant la partie :

« Allez ! » « Courage » mais la constitution peu sportive du jeune homme prima, au bout d'une heure de jeu, Kaneki était en nage et totalement à bout de souffle tandis que la goule aux cheveux bleus paraissait au mieux de sa forme, elle objecta d'ailleurs :

« Haha ! Tu n'es pas très doué pour le sport ! »

Kaneki répliqua :

« J'ai honte… mais en effet… »

Une fois dehors, Tsukiyama se moqua gentiment de Kaneki :

« Je n'ai jamais vu une goule aussi peu apte à la pratique physique ! »

ce à quoi le jeune homme rétorqua :

« Je n'ai jamais été doué dans ce domaine, vous savez… Et puis, pourquoi cette séance de squash ? »

L'air dans le vide, Tsukiyama expliqua :

« Eh bien, faire un peu de sport a toujours été une bonne méthode pour attendrir les muscles… C'est aussi l'ingrédient secret… pour passer un après-midi formidable ! »

Tsukiyama avait tout prévu et ils allèrent ensuite dans la librairie qu'il lui avait tant vantée ce jour-là à Kamii.

Tous deux commandèrent un café et Tsukiyama lui demanda :

« Alors, cet endroit n'est-il pas parfait pour la lecture ? »

Kaneki répondit d'un air absent :

« Oui, en effet ! L'ambiance est très sympathique… » car il cherchait subrepticement Sen Takatsuki du regard, malheureusement après avoir couvert la salle en entier, il lui apparût claire qu'elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui. « Mince » pensa-t-il déçu…

Tsukiyama avait repéré le petit manège de Kaneki et murmura :

« On dirait bien que Madame Takatsuki ne viendra pas aujourd'hui… »

Kaneki ajouta :

« Oui c'est dommage… »

Tsukiyama d'un air malicieux lança :

« Pardon Ken mais si tu voulais vraiment rencontrer Madama Takatsuki, tu aurais dû choisir des vêtements plus chics… »

Kaneki tilta, il l'avait appelé par son prénom, il n'aimait pas cela mais conscient qu'il fallait qu'il s'approche du Gourmet il se contenta de rétorquer un peu gêné :

« Ah, euh… Je m'habille comme ça tous les jours… Ils ne ressemblent à rien, certes… »

Tsukiyama se reprit :

« Je n'ai pas dit cela… Regarde… Tu es un garçon plutôt petit, mettre l'accent sur le haut du corps te donnera une meilleure apparence… Pour cela, tu choisis un pantalon simple, et tu t'amuses à mettre un haut avec des couleurs, avec des motifs et des accessoires. »

Il poursuivit :

« Tu sais, j'aime bien assortir les choses, et pas uniquement les vêtements… Cela permet de sublimer n'importe quelle matière première… Je suis un peu trop franc, mais selon moi les gens de l'Antique sont tous moches, ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'ils portent… Ce n'est pas bien… selon moi nous autre goules devrions toujours avoir la classe… Ainsi, nous n'éveillons pas les soupçons de notre entourage… car au final, c'est vivre en cachette qui peut attirer l'attention… »

Tsukiyama était manifestement quelqu'un d'énigmatique pour Kaneki, certes étrange mais aussi intéressant, il déclara alors :

« C'est pour cela que vous avez toujours cette apparence digne et imposante… »

Tsukiyama se mit à rire :

« Cela explique surtout pourquoi mes semblables me détestent… » puis s'exclama :

« Au fait Ken ! Je t'ai apporté mon livre préféré ! Est-ce-que tu connais un gourmet français du nom de Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin ? » et il lui tendit le livre en question.

Après un temps de réflexion Kaneki proposa :

« L'auteur de la physiologie du goût ? » Tsukiyama était éberlué :

« Oui, impressionnant… » dit-il.

Tsukiyama commença alors à parler des œuvres culinaires :

« Les œuvres écrites par des gourmets sont intéressantes à plus d'un titre… Les goûts, les émotions, toutes les sensations étonnantes qu'ils décrivent… m'invitent à un voyage dans le monde imaginaire… 'Un dessert sans fromage est une belle à laquelle il manque un œil' a-t-il écrit… Cet aphorisme est des plus fascinants… Qu'est-ce que le fromage pour nous ? Quelle essence peut éveiller notre appétit ? »

Son flot de paroles ne tarissait pas :

« J'ai déjà beaucoup expérimenté, mais ma curiosité est infinie… L'art gastronomique est sans fond tu sais… »

Il interrogea ensuite Kaneki :

« D'ailleurs Ken, quel est ton fromage préféré ? »

Cette question le prit au dépourvu évasivement il déclara :

« Moi ? Euh… je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… déjà que j'évite les repas… »

Le Gourmet soupira :

« C'est dommage… Certains n'aiment pas cela, cela peut arriver… »

Alors que Kaneki avait sorti un des sucres que Monsieur Yoshimura lui donnait pour le mettre dans son café, Tsukiyama s'interrogea :

« Tiens, qu'est-ce donc ? »

Kaneki lui expliqua :

« Ce sont des cubes de sucre imbibés de sang, Monsieur Yoshimura les fait expressément pour moi… Ils me permettent juste de calmer ma fin mais… cela me suffit amplement… »

Kaneki fut surpris par le ton sombre dont était empreinte la voix de son interlocuteur :

« Tu te contentes… de ces choses ridicules ?! » Kaneki fronça les sourcils :

« Pardon ? »

Tsuikyama retrouve tout d'un coup sa prestance habituelle et poursuivit :

« Non, rien… alors que penses-tu du livre de Brillat-Savarin ? »

Kaneki laissa tomber ce petit incident et répondit :

« Eh bien, il est intéressant pour connaître le contexte de l'époque… Cette quête gastronomique insensée est amusante, elle aussi… »

En souriant Tsukiyama acquiesça :

« Tout à fait ! J'adore particulièrement un de ces passages insensés… Rends le moi un instant… » Toutefois, en récupérant le livre, le Gourmet écorcha le doigt de Kaneki avec son ongle, ne s'y attendant pas, Kaneki laissa échapper un léger glapissement.

Tsukiyama se confondit en excuses :

« Ooh je t'ai fait mal ! Je suis navré… »

Conscient que la goule n'avait pas agi à mal Kaneki sourit :

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une égratignure… »

La goule aux cheveux bleus sortit alors son mouchoir de sa poche et l'appliqua sur le doigt de Kaneki, celui-ci voulut refuser :

« Pas besoin, vous allez salir votre mouchoir » mais Tsukiyama n'en avait cure, il déclara :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Maintiens le bien fermement jusqu'à la fin de l'hémorragie. »

Kaneki remercia la goule :

« Eh bien, merci… » puis afin de casser le blanc, il ouvrit sur un sujet qui l'intéressait :

« A propos… De quoi parliez-vous avec Lize ? »

Cette question prit de court Tsukiyama, il répéta la fin de la phrase de Kaneki pensif :

« Lize… » avant de se ressaisir :

« Elle adorait la lecture alors… on discutait des livres bien évidemment… et des endroits où elle vivait avant son arrivée dans le 20eme …et aussi de gastronomie. »

Un souvenir douloureux lui revint à l'esprit, c'était une soirée comme une autre, il lui avait proposé de rejoindre le restaurant des goules et voilà ce qu'elle avait répondu :

« Merci pour ton invitation Shu mais ce club privé gastronomique ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Il se rappelait avoir essayé de la convaincre :

« Pourquoi ?! La quête du goût ta laisse insensible ? »

Elle s'était alors moquée de lui :

« Je n'aime pas être limitée en quantité par la taille de l'assiette… Certes, j'ai des préférences au niveau de la qualité de mes repas… C'est toujours plus agréable quand la nourriture sent bon… »

Devant l'air blasé de la goule, elle avait ajouté :

« Hihi pour moi une goule qui a des préférences culinaires c'est une goule qui fait la difficile avec la nourriture… Tu te prends pour un humain ? C'est ridicule… Shu le 'Gourmet'… »

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs pénibles, les yeux de Tsukiyama s'ouvrirent en grand, il était en train de revivre son humiliation, et sans s'en rendre compte, il parla à voix suffisamment haute pour que Kaneki l'entende :

« Cette femme ne pensait… qu'à remplir son estomac… Une truie qui plonge son groin dans l'auge… Une truie ! Une truie ! Une grosse truie ! »

Il serra la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains au point qu'elle commença à se fissurer et maugréa :

« De quel droit s'est-elle moquée de ma passion ?! » ses yeux étaient exorbités de rage…

Kaneki avait l'impression d'être assis en face d'un fou, il tenta de désamorcer la situation :

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Shu ? » en l'appelant volontairement par son prénom.

Tsukiyama reprit ses esprits et remarqua enfin avec quelle force il pressait la tasse. Il reprit plus calmement :

« J'ai perdu mon sang froid, je suis désolé… A vrai dire, notre bonne relation n'a pas duré longtemps… On a fini par se disputer pour ne plus jamais se réconcilier… »

Kaneki, perplexe se contenta d'un :

« Je… Je vois. »

Tsukiyama lui demanda subitement :

« Au fait, le sang ne coule plus ? Je vais laver mon mouchoir… »

« Ah oui merci et désolé » dit Kaneki.

Une fois enfermé dans les toilettes, Tsukiyama souffla :

« On dirait bien que j'ai gaffé… J'ai éveillé sa vigilance… »

Fomentant son plan machiavélique, il se parla à lui même :

« Du calme, mon petit Shu, du calme… Reste tranquille… Encore un peu de patience… »

Il saisit alors le mouchoir qu'il était censé laver et le porta à son nez pour le humer, ses yeux se révulsèrent, il soupira en tremblant :

« Ce mélange de saveurs… à la fois douces et acides… quelle riche harmonie… Vous aviez raison mon cher Savarin. »

Finalement, Tsukiyama sortit des toilettes comme si de rien n'était et il paya l'addition. Ils s'en allèrent donc flâner dans la ville et la goule aux cheveux bleus déclara :

« Merci Ken… J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi… » ce à quoi répondit :

« Merci à vous ! » mais en réalité Kaneki était déçu car il n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet du restaurant des goules. Tsukiyama intervint :

« Passer un après-midi si agréable m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Pas toi ? » c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour Kaneki alors il tenta le pour le tout et le questionna :

« Co… Comment faites-vous pour prendre vos repas ? Vous devez connaître de bons restaurants je suppose… »

Tsukiyama le fixa étrangement, sa question avait-elle été trop directe pour paraître innocente ? Mais le Gourmet sourit simplement avant de dire :

« Eh bien… Tu me surprends… Je comptais justement te montrer un restaurant aujourd'hui. C'est un endroit privé et secret mais tu pourras y rentrer grâce mon invitation… J'aimerais t'initier à la haute gastronomie. Que dirais-tu d'y aller ? Tu m'as dit sauter les repas mais… je vais demander au chef de préparer quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire… »

Kaneki trouvait cela presque trop facile, son plan semblait se déroulait trop bien pour qu'il en soit vraiment celui qui tirait les ficelles, mais il avait un besoin crucial de ces informations. Après un temps d'hésitation il confirma :

« Euh… Ce… ce sera avec plaisir Shu ! »

Tsukiyama s'écria :

« Fantastique ! Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous d'arriver avant l'heure du dîner ! »

Une fois arrivé devant, Tsukiyama avait revêtu un somptueux costume ainsi qu'un masque en forme de croissant de lune, probablement celui qu'il utilisait pour ne pas être reconnu par le CCG. Toutefois, Kaneki n'avait aucune tenue appropriée, il en fit donc part à Tsukiuyama :

« C'est que… j'ai juste cette tenue… »

Prévenant, celui-ci déclara :

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu », Kaneki le remercia et ils furent tous deux accueillis par un homme, probablement le portier qui filtrait les entrées.

Le Gourmet murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du portier qui acquiesça puis l'homme s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur. »

Kaneki accepta et Tsukiyama lui fit signe :

« A tout à l'heure Ken ! » Kaneki espérait seulement ne pas trouver de chair dans son assiette.

Le portier guida Kaneki à travers le grand bâtiment, puis s'arrêta devant une porte où il lui dit :

« Vous semblez avoir transpiré… Voici la salle de doucher pour vous laver… »

Voilà donc que Kaneki était en train de se doucher, il était tout de même étonné de sentir si mauvais que cela seulement après une partie de squash et qui plus est, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se lavait dans un restaurant.

Une fois propre, le portier lui fournit de quoi se vêtir, un ensemble très chic dont Kaneki se demandait le prix, surtout que l'armoire en contenait des piles et des piles… L'homme lui demanda alors :

« Si vous voulez bien aller attendre dans la pièce voisine. »

Kaneki s'y rendit donc, pour l'instant il n'avait absolument rien découvert sur ce restaurant, et il pensait qu'Itori aurait très bien pu se débrouiller elle même…

Lorsqu'il entra, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux personnes assises dans des fauteuils, un homme et une femme. L'homme vint à la rencontre de Kaneki et le salua avec convivialité :

« Bonsoir ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter en voyant que nous n'étions que deux… Je suis Kobashi, journaliste pour la revue gastronomique « Tokyo Gourmet » de la Shoeisha ! Voici ma carte ! »

Il le questionna ensuite :

« Tu es au lycée ? »

« A l'université ! » rectifia Kaneki.

« C'est impressionnant de voir qu'un jeune comme toi connaît ce genre de restaurants privés… Ce compliment vaut aussi pour vous Mademoiselle » ajouta-il.

La jeune femme s'expliqua :

« Je viens à peine de découvrir l'existence de cet établissement… par l'intermédiaire d'une connaissance… » Kaneki s'exclama alors :

« Oh ! Moi aussi ! »

Le journaliste quant à lui déclara :

« Je connais pas mal de bons restaurants à Tokyo pourtant, j'ignorais tout de cet établissement » puis il maugréa :

« Ce Monsieur Mitarai qui m'a invité… Il aurait tout de même pu me prévenir que l'attente serait longue… J'aurais aimé faire un papier sur un autre restaurant avant de venir ici… »

Kaneki était surpris, ils semblaient tout dans la même situation, il demanda donc confirmation :

« Votre accompagnant vous a aussi laissé à l'entrée », Kobashi répondit par l'affirmative puis continua :

« Le costume étant obligatoire, on m'a même conduit dans un vestiaire pour que je puisse me changer… Le plus surprenant étant cette douche qu'on m'a demandée de prendre. »

Voilà que la méfiance commençait à poindre chez Kaneki, le journaliste qui n'était qu'un simple humain par ailleurs, avait aussi dû prendre une douche, il fallait avouer que cela n'était pas commun. Mais ce sentiment d'insécurité fut chassé par l'apparition d'une femme, il s'agissait d'une servante qui apportait un sur un chariot des biscuits et du café. Elle leur expliqua :

« Voilà un apéritif, servez-vous en attendant. » puis se retira.

Kaneki se contenta de café, après tout, il avait toujours du mal à manger la nourriture humaine et préférait éviter le plus souvent possible d'en consommer.

Le journaliste brisa le silence :

« Les biscuits sont secs et fades et pourtant, ils renforcent l'ambiance pompeuse du lieu. »

Après un certain temps d'attente, le portier réapparut et leur demanda de le suivre, les deux humains étaient contents, ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger, Kaneki lui, restait sur ses gardes. L'homme les guida sans un mot jusqu'à une pièce au centre de laquelle trônait une table entourée de trois chaises.

Là encore il les enjoint à patienter encore un peu et s'en retourna.

Kobashi soupira :

« On sent qu'on est privilégiés mais je meurs de faim, moi… » Remarquant la planche à griller en face de la table, il s'exclama :

« Oh ! Le chef va cuisiner devant nous. »

Kaneki était sceptique, il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'être les seuls clients, et ses craintes furent renforcées si ce n'est confirmées lorsque la jeune femme tenta d'ouvrir la porte par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer : elle était dorénavant verrouillée.

Comment avait-il pu être si négligent, il se rappelait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient traversé que des pièces calfeutrées et à direction unique, manifestement ils avaient été enfermés.

Le journaliste n'avait aucunement perdu son calme, il demanda aux deux autres :

« Quel genre de cuisine va-t-on nous servir ? Viande ? Fruits de mer ? J'ai hâte ! »

Aux yeux de Kaneki, Kobashi ressemblait beaucoup à Hide, cela le rassurait en quelque sorte. Surgit alors un message au microphone :

« Merci de votre patience ! Le dîner sera bientôt servi ! » et avec un grincement sinistre, le plafond qui surplombait la pièce s'ouvrir petit à petit.

« Voici les trois ingrédients de ce soir ! » s'écria la voix dans les hauts-parleurs.

Kaneki accusa le coup, voilà qu'ils étaient pris au piège dans une sorte d'arène autour de laquelle peut être bien une cinquantaine individus si ce n'est plus les observaient d'un regard avide, il s'agissait tous de goules…

Au dictaphone, le présentateur poursuivit :

« L'homme de gauche est rédacteur dans une revue de gastronomie… Il fréquente un club de sport malgré son emploi du temps chargé… Le bon équilibre entre muscle et graisse donne une viande d'une bonne texture…Parions qu'il ne s'attendait pas à finir sur la table de l'un de nos dîners ! Il vous est servi par Monsieur TR. »

Kaneki vit dans l'assemblée un homme se lever pour saluer les autres goules, il devait s'agir de ce 'donateur'. Kaneki trouva enfin celui qui les présentait, c'était le portier qui continua sur sa lancée :

« Passons à l'ingrédient suivant… Celui-ci tranche avec le précédent puisqu'il s'agit d'une femme bien dodue ! Elle a refusé de se doucher ce qui explique l'excès de graisse en surface… Mais rassurez-vous, nous la laverons ensuite ! Elle vous est servie par Monsieur PG »

Là encore, un homme se fit remarquer par un :

« Bonsoir ! » mais avant que le portier ne puisse reprendre, la jeune femme se mit à hurler :

« Sota ! »

« Oui ma douce Ami ? » voilà ce que se contenta de répondre monsieur PG qui portait un masque de clown déjanté.

Ami vociféra :

« Tu m'as menti c'est ça ?! Durant tout ce temps ! Et cette demande en mariage ?! Je pensais que ce dîner serait… »

Sota la coupa :

« Regardez-la suer comme un porc…? Ne m'en veux pas trop ! Jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux d'une truie ! » il avait adopté un ton détaché contrastant totalement avec la gravité de la situation.

Les yeux exorbités Ami ne se tut pas pour autant :

« Tu… Tu m'as toujours paru un peu louche ! Tu ne mangeais rien, tu débitais des incohérences… Je savais que tu étais un monstre je le savais ! »

Sota n'était pas affecté par ce qu'elle disait, il s'adressa à ses confrères :

« Excusez ses grognements ! Sachez que je n'ai cessé de la gaver en prévision de ce soir ! Afin de bien l'engraisser ! Régalez-vous de sa chair bien grasse ! » et il s'inclina solennellement son bras en travers son torse.

La jeune femme n'avait cessé de hurler mais rien n'y faisait désespérée elle finit par dire :

« Crève espèce de lâche ! Raah… »

Ayant obtenu le silence, le présentateur termina sa présentation :

« Et pour finir, un ingrédient rare… une goule ! Fournie par Monsieur MM. »

Tous le regardèrent éberlués, tout d'abord ses deux compagnons qui le dévisageaient méchamment mais aussi les goules dans l'assemblée qui murmuraient :

« Une goule ? » « Manger un de nos semblables, non merci… »

Cependant, monsieur MM que Kaneki reconnut instantanément : Shu Tskuyima prit la parole :

« Mesdames et messieurs, je comprends votre hésitation. La chair d'une goule n'a pas bon goût… surtout pour les fins gastronomes que vous êtes ! »

Les protestations recommencèrent :

« C'est barbare ! » « La chair d'une goule, non merci… » « Monsieur MM nous a toujours fourni des ingrédients raffinés mais… »

Avec un grand détachement, Tsukiyama poursuivit :

« C'est avant tout son odeur qui m'a attirée… Je vous invite à la sentir ! » et il sortit de son veston le mouchoir dans lequel Ken avait pressé sa coupure pour le faire circuler aux autres goules. Les goules étaient étonnées et le manifestèrent :

« Tiens ? Étonnant… » « C'est appétissant… » « Quelle harmonie de senteurs… » « Cette odeur, c'est… » Cette fois-ci Tsukiyama s'exclama :

« Oui ! Ce garçon est une goule et pourtant… il dégage un fumet humain ! »

Tsukiyama qui semblait manifestement être celui qui présidait en ce lieu s'écria :

« Cette odeur suscite-elle votre curiosité ? Quel goût peut bien avoir la chair d'une goule au parfum humain ? De nouvelles sensations gustatives et olfactives nous attendent ! Découvrons-les ! Avant de venir ici, je l'ai fait suer et je lui ai fait prendre du café afin de sublimer le goût de sa tendre chair ! Tous ensemble… partageons l'extase de cette dégustation ! » tout en élevant ses bras à la manière d'une mise en scène théâtrale.

Ses compagnons dans la quête gustative l'acclamèrent à bon train, ravis de cette originalité.

Kaneki s'effondra sur les genoux, jusqu'à alors Tsukiyama avait tout préparé avec minutie, rien n'avait été choisi au hasard, il avait tout calculé pour pouvoir l'amener ici à ses convives… Kaneki se maudissait, n'avait-il donc rien appris avec l'affaire de Lize ?

Au micro le présentateur déclara :

« Que le dîner-spectacle commence ! Mesdames et messieurs, le dépeceur ! Je vous laisse admirer notre expert en découpe de viande ! Si gentiment prêté par Madame A ! »

Une montagne de muscles difforme surgit de la barrière métallique qui venait de se lever, c'était un géant cagoulé qui portait une énorme scie de boucher… La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Kaneki fut la nouvelle _Un restaurant bien ordonné_ de Kenji Miyazawa dans laquelle les deux personnages n'avaient pas passé la dernière porte…

Le dépeceur arriva près d'eux et les salua :

« Rooh… Bonsoir tout l'monde… J'vais vous offrir un bon spectac'… »

Le journaliste se mit à rire de façon peu rassurée, la sueur coulait dans son cou mais il s'approcha du monstre en déclarant haut et fort :

« Je vois… c'est un restaurant façon caméra cachée. Je me suis rendu dans de tels restaurants durant mon voyage en France ! On s'y régale de plats et de frissons de peur ! Je suis très surpris par la dimension du décor… sans parler du nombre d'acteurs que vous employez ! »

Les mains gantées du boucher le saisirent et le firent décoller. Alors que le journaliste criait :

« C'est si réaliste ! » le présentateur annonçait :

« Monsieur Kobachi ! »

Puis, le dépeceur le plaqua au sol de son pied avant de placer la scie au niveau de son bras, et se mit à lui trancher le membre. Le journaliste avait compris que ce n'était pas une blague, il hurlait de douleur et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux tandis que le colosse chantonnait :

« Kwip Kwip Kwip ! Ma p'tite scie qui chante ! »

D'un coup sec, il arracha le bras arrachant par là même au journaliste un glapissement infernal puis le lança parmi les convives en s'écriant :

« Un bras frais ! Un ! » alors que les goules se l'arrachaient entre elles…

Kobachi n'émettait plus que des gargouillement ressemblant fortement à des rires mais tous se turent lorsque le boucher continua à le dépecer, il était mort… Au micro le présentateur expliqua :

« Voici pour la découpe du premier corps ! Le personnel va bientôt… vous le servir en hors-d'œuvre ! »

Kaneki prit son courage à deux mains, se releva et s'adressa à la femme :

« Mm… Mademoiselle Ami venez par ici… Je vais tenter quelque chose »

Kaneki prit place entre elle et le monstre qui s'approchait à grands pas toujours en chantonnant :

« Ma zolie scie ! »

Kaneki donna les directives :

« Restez bien derrière moi… », il réfléchissait à une stratégie, il allait tenter de l'observer et profiter d'une faille pour le déstabiliser mais le danger venait de l'arrière, d'un coup de pied, la jeune femme le projeta au sol et d'un rire narquois déclara :

« Si tu tiens tant à me protéger… vas faire l'appât et crève ! »

Les goules s'exclamaient dans les tribunes :

« Ho Hoo ! C'est bien Ami » rit Souta, « Ha ha regardez-là » « Le laideron ne pense qu'à sauver sa peau… » « Quant à cette goule, quelle mollesse ! »

Alors que Kaneki était aux pieds du boucher, celui-ci tenta maladroitement de l'enserrer de ses deux mains, d'une esquive rapide Kaneki parvint à éviter alors le monstre déçu vit la femme pas très loin de lui, il changea ses priorité et lui dit :

« C'est Toua ! »

Celle-ci grogna :

« Pourquoi-moi » et filant sous les jambes du colosse, elle se mit à courir en sens inverse pendant qu'il la poursuivait en pleurnichant :

« Viens là ! »

Les goules riaient :

« Ooh ! Elle court vite pour une grosse ! »

Souta pensif murmura :

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié »

et Ami confirma les dires de la goule au masque de clown :

« Moi, autrefois… quand j'étais lycéenne… j'ai fait de l'athlétisme au niveau national ! Je n'ai grossi qu'après ! »

Au fond une femme criait :

« Cours Taro ! Cours » en s'adressant à la montagne de chair le portier déclara donc :

« Le dépeceur est encouragé par sa propriétaire Madame A ! »

Toutefois, les goules commençaient à s'impatienter :

« Ils sont agiles tous les deux… » « Allez montre-nous leurs entrailles ! » « Nos verres ont soif de leur sang ! »

Soudain la jeune femme qui courait pourtant sans discontinuer s'étala de tout son long sans prévenir, le présentateur s'exclama :

« Le poison fait enfin son effet sur la femme ! »

Ami comprit rapidement que ce poison était contenu dans le café qui lui avait semblé étrange en goût, elle supplia ses jambes de bouger mais rien n'y fit.

Taro se rapprochait en poursuivant sa macabre comptine :

« Ma p'tite scie qui scie qui scie… Ma p'tite table qui cuit qui cuit… » il arriva finalement à sa hauteur et la saisit par les jambes, elle n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner excepté le garçon, elle l'implora :

« Je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolée aide-moi ! »

Kaneki sournoisement lui répondit :

« Fais donc l'appât pour moi, cela me fera gagner du temps ! »

Le dépeceur l'amena sur la planche à griller et lui plaqua brusquement toute la face ventrale du corps là-dessus, elle hurla sans s'arrêter, on entendait la chair grasse grésiller et Taro continuait sa chanson :

« Pouleeet grilléee… »

Les goules n'étaient pas vraiment émoustillées, au contraire elles se plaignirent :

« Hé, elle n'a pas pris de douche… » « Ce dépeceur ignore tout des méthodes de cuisson... »

Kaneki n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder la cuisson de la femme, lorsque Taro prononça :

« Cé cui ! » il sut qu'il était le dernier, la jeune goule était désespérée, il savait que même s'il parvenait à se débarrasser de celui-ci toutes les autres goules lui tomberaient dessus, il pourrait toujours essayer d'en tuer le plus possible avec son kagune…

Taro s'approcha de Kaneki sa scie en main et tenta de le frapper, sans succès, Kaneki en profita pour se rapprocher et enlevant sa veste qui le contraignait il porta un coup sur le bras du monstre qui se contenta de grogner :

« Hi hi… ça pique… » il était tellement imposant qu'il n'avait rien senti…

Dans les tribunes, Madame A se mit à acclamer Taro :

« Courage Taro ! Tu auras un cadeau si tu réussis ! Allez, c'est bien mon petit Taro ! »

Galvanisé par ces paroles, il fonça sur Kaneki en s'écriant :

« Mamaaan ! » et se laissa tomber sur lui de tout son poids, Kaneki en eût le souffle coupé par le choc.

Maintenant qu'il l'agrippait fermement, il chuchota :

« Dans mes bras… » et maintenant Kaneki par les côtes d'une seule main, il reprit en main sa scie et entama la découpe du bras de la goule, juste au niveau de l'épaule, Kaneki supplia :

« Attends, arrête » mais sourd à ses supplications Taro poursuivit sa boucherie en chantant :

« Kwi Kwi ma p'tite scie ! Gné ?… »

Alors qu'il était tout heureux d'avoir fait son travail, il remarqua que la lame de sa scie était totalement tordue et inutilisable tandis que Kaneki était indemne, celui-ci lui asséna un coup de pied au visage lui permettant ainsi de s'extraire de l'étreinte du géant qui le laissa chuter au sol.

Les goules murmuraient entre elles :

« Ha Haa… Il en faudra plus pour découper une goule… » « Taro n'est pas à la hauteur… Seule une goule peut trancher une goule… » « Dans ce cas, comment va-t-on cuisiner cet ingrédient ? »

Tsukiyama réfléchit un instant avant d'ordonner au portier :

« Apportez le fameux outil… » celui-ci acquiesça et descendit dans l'arène pour donner à Taro une mallette puis lui indiqua comment l'ouvrir :

« Tirez ici en tenant ce bouton appuyé… »

Cette mallette métallique était familière à Kaneki et lorsque Taro en sortit une monstrueuse scie dentée à base de kagune, Kaneki ne sut que trop de quoi il s'agissait ce que Tsukiyama lui confirma :

« Tu auras moins de problème… avec un quinque » dit-il à Taro.

Les goules affichèrent tous un signe d'appréhension et Souta, qui s'était approché du Gourmet gémit :

« Une arme des colombes ? C'est effrayant Monsieur MM… Cela dit vous pensez vraiment à tout. »

Tsukiyama hocha la tête :

« Cet objet est un souvenir… que j'ai choisi en raison de sa facilité d'utilisation. »

Souta rit nerveusement:

« Un souvenir vous dites ? »

La goule aux cheveux bleus murmura alors pour elle-même :

« Tout de même… La rumeur concernant ce garçon est fondée… on le dit assez fort pour battre un inspecteur du quartier général du CCG… »

Kaneki s'appliquait à esquiver toutes les attaques de la brute, ce n'étaient que de larges swings, certes puissants mais sans aucune logique comparés à ceux de l'inspecteur Kotaro Amon.

Regardant furtivement Tsukiyama, il apparaissait impératif à Kaneki de trouver un moyen de quitter les lieux.

Le Gourmet commentait le combat d'un air curieux :

« Ken est impressionnant… mais pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas son kagune ? »

tandis que les autres goules étaient totalement déchaînées :

« Dépêche toi de le tuer ! Je meurs de faim ! » « Allez le lourdaud vite : »

Kaneki devait d'abord neutraliser la plus grande menace, c'est à dire Taro, profitant du fait qu'il ait raté un de ses coups, il se rapprocha brusquement de lui et saisit son bras non armé. Tout en récitant dans sa tête ce qu'il avait appris, il appliqua ce qu'il avait lu :

« Frappez les parties dures du corps contre un adversaire plus grand que vous… Tournez sa paume vers le haut puis soulevez son bras tout en le tordant… avant de frapper le coude d'un coup de pied remontant ! »

Le bras de Taro se tordit dans l'autre sens, Kaneki en profita pour achever ce qu'il venait de commencer, il mit un second coup de pied et le bras se détacha du corps… Cette fois-ci, c'était Taro qui hurlait de douleur :

« Agouuuh » pendant que sa maîtresse le consolait :

« Tarooo ! »

Souta qui applaudissait suggéra :

« La situation s'envenime » mais Tsukiyama ne l'écouta pas, perdu dans ses pensées… L'attaque que Kaneki venait de réaliser lui paraissait particulièrement saccadée, comme s'il la réalisait pour la première fois. Subitement, tout devint clair, il se rappelait avoir vu Kaneki étudier les arts martiaux lorsqu'ils discutaient à Kamii, pointant son doigt vers Kaneki il s'écria :

« Tu utilises tes connaissances théoriques à la volée ! Malgré ce contexte difficile ! Bravo, Ken ! Je te félicite ! » puis plus calmement, avec un rictus qui en disait long, il poursuivit :

« Hélas, je suis plus doué que toi à ce jeu… En acceptant de participer à cette mascarade… Tu as placé ton destin entre mes mains… Dans un spectacle… la fin est toujours écrite à l'avance ! »

Kaneki ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles avant que Taro ne revienne à la charge malgré son bras manquant… Lorsque Kaneki tenta d'esquiver, son corps réagit incroyablement lentement et il fut touché par le quinque qui le mit à terre gémissant de douleur. Les goules étaient étonnées par ce qui venait de se passer alors le présentateur leur expliqua:

« Ce soir nous avons ajouté, selon les conseils de Monsieur MM… une mesure de sécurité. Son effet tarde à se faire sentir mais, un gaz a été diffusé en complément du café servi à nos trois ingrédients. L'action de ce gaz est lente cependant, il empêche déjà la gibier de se débattre. Et maintenant, place au bouquet final ! »

Kaneki comprenait dorénavant pourquoi les fenêtres étaient calfeutrées et le portier portait un masque si resserré… il avait été berné tout du long…

Taro s'approcha de Kaneki et lui asséna un second coup de quinque au niveau de la hanche, il hurla de douleur… Mais les goules au début enthousiastes devinrent beaucoup plus méfiantes, un détail ne leur avait pas échappé : la douleur avait déclenché l'unique kakugan de Kaneki. Celui-ci enragé par la douleur frappa de toutes ses forces le monstre au visage qui décolla du sol pour s'écrouler quelques mètres plus loin du fait de la puissance du choc.

Horrifiés les convives murmurèrent :

« Regardez… Il… il n'a qu'un.. œil rouge ! » « Une goule à l'œil écarlate ?! » « L'œil écarlate ?! Hiii… »

Souta ébahi soupira :

« C'est incroyable… Cette goule légendaire existe donc vraiment ? »

Kaneki se laissa choir au sol peu de temps après s'être relevé, ses jambes ne répondaient plus aussi fort l'eût-il voulu…

Voyant la goule incapable de se relever, les goules de l'assemblée encouragèrent Taro :

« Ta… Taro, vas-y ! » « C'est le moment ! » « Tue-le ! »

« Découpe-le mon petit Taro ! Excite maman ! » l'enjoignit Madame A.

Taro qui pleurnichait :

« Z'ai… mal… » en entendant les paroles de sa propriétaire reprit du poil de la bête et s'avança vers Kaneki en psalmodiant :

« Ma… Man… Ma… Man… » Kaneki sentait son heure approcher à grands pas, mais il était incapable de se relever, totalement à la merci de son adversaire…

Le Gourmet réfléchissait à toute vitesse :

« Un œil écarlate… Une chair rare… Un goût unique… Pour des porcs… »

Il sauta depuis le surplombement pour atterrir dans l'arène et sans arrière-pensée, il planta sa main au plus profond du dos du dépeceur qui grogna :

« Ouille… J'ai mal au dos… »

Tsukiyama s'expliqua :

« Chers invités… Veuillez excuser ce remue-ménage… J'ignorais que cette goule était… le maléfique œil écarlate… Cependant… je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher notre banquet… Voici ma proposition ! » Il venait de ressortir par le ventre de Taro, aspergé du sang du colosse qui s'effondra à la renverse. Il ajouta :

« Que diriez-vous de déguster… la propriété de Madame A 'le dépeceur' ? »

A la vue de ce que le Gourmet venait de faire à sa propriété, Madame A gémit :

« Mon petit Tarooo… »

Les goules se mirent à discuter entre elles :

« La… La chair du dépeceur ? »

« Je suis intéressé… »

« Ça ne se refuse pas… »

« Proposition accepté Monsieur MM ! »

mais Madame A n'étais pas de cet avis et protesta :

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de tuer mon Taro ! »

Tsukiyama adopta un air contrit :

« Ooh madame… Pardonnez mon impolitesse… Cependant j'ai cru sentir… que ce Taro commençait à vous lasser… Je saurai lui trouver un remplaçant à votre goût. Disons un beau jeune homme… un occidental d'une vingtaine d'années… Qu'en dites vous ? »

Madame A articula alors :

« Un Rem… Pla… Çant ? » alors que Taro gémissait : « Ma… Man »

Le Gourmet confirma :

« Je peux même vous en fournir deux ou trois si cela ne vous suffit pas… Accordez-moi simplement un délai d'un mois… »

Elle s'écria alors :

« Marché conclu ! Après tout, déguster Taro n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! » tandis que le dépeceur exhalait ses derniers soupirs :

« Ma…Man… Ma »

Tsukiyama s'approcha alors de Kaneki et s'adressa à lui :

« Quant à toi Ken, nous allons te garder au frais… J'espère que tu apprécies mon humour… Ta soirée n'a pas été facile mais… Tournons la page, veux-tu ? »

Pour la goule aux cheveux bleus, il n'était pas question de partager… une épice aussi rare !


	9. Chapitre 9: Saveur familière!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki revoyait ces figures masquées le hanter :

« On va… te dévorer… te bouffer » lui chuchotaient-elles à l'oreille et puis les deux humains du restaurant des goules s'accrochaient désespérément à lui gémissant :

« Je brûle ! J'ai maaal ! » « Tu t'es enfui sans nous lâche ! Sauve-nous ! » « Donne ton sang… »

Kaneki se réveilla brusquement, il était en nages et eût la surprise de découvrir perché sur son front un oiseau caquetant :

« Mouillée… Pou… Pou… Poule mouillée ! » tout en lui becquetant le dessus du crâne.

Kaneki grogna :

« Poule mouillée ? Il parle de moi… » quand une personne fit son apparition en s'exclamant :

« Ah là là ! Ne t'envole pas si loin ! »

Kaneki était quelque peu surpris par la tenue de la nouvelle arrivante, il la détailla brièvement : un chapeau de paille, une perruque, un masque d'infirmière, une robe ainsi qu'une grosse cage en acier entre les bras, après un temps d'hésitation, il s'enquit :

« Hinami ? C'est bien toi ? »

« C'est moi, oui ! Touka m'a prêté ces vêtements pour me déguiser. » lui expliqua-t-elle

Kaneki était un peu gêné, Hinami ne vivait plus à l'Antique mais chez Touka et il n'était encore jamais venu lui rendre visite, il demanda :

« Je vois… Et d'où vient cet oiseau ? »

« Il était blessé quand Hinami l'a trouvé » déclara Monsieur Yoshimura qui entra dans la chambre en compagnie de Yomo, Kaneki s'exclama :

« Patron ! Et Yomo ! » tandis que le patron du café ajouta :

« On a décidé de le garder jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire vienne le chercher. On s'occupera de lui à tour de rôle. »

Hinami, toute chose, les questionna :

« Il connaît d'autres mots ? » Yomo suggéra :

« On peut lui en apprendre, sans doute… »

Elle poursuivit :

« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? »

Kaneki proposa :

« Eh bien… poule mouillée ? »

La jeune fille soupira :

« Trouvons-lui un nom plus joli quand même… C'est que… je n'ai jamais donné de nom à qui que ce soit… Il y a ce motif en forme d'étoile sur ses ailes, alors… »

Le manager l'interrompit :

« Ken, tu as passé la nuit ici ? »

Passant la main derrière sa tête, Kaneki confessa :

« Oui… Je ne vous ai pas demandé la permission, désolé… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir chez moi… » tout en disant cela, il revit le masque effrayant que Tsukiyama portait couvert de sang…

Yomo le sermonna :

« Tu l'as échappé belle tu sais… Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller… Ne prends pas Itori au sérieux, elle raconte n'importe quoi… Moi aussi, autrefois… Bref… » et préféra ne pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

Monsieur Yoshimura reprit la parole :

« Des rumeurs circulent sur ce fameux restaurant… Mais ni Yomo ni moi ne connaissons les détails… Ce lieu est surtout fréquenté… par les représentants les plus ténébreux du monde des goules…Itori n'aurait pas dû t'en parler et quant à toi… tu t'es montré bien téméraire. »

Yomo intervint alors :

« C'est de ma faute patron… J'aurais dû en dissuader Ken et Itori… » puis s'adressa à Kaneki :

« En tout cas, je te félicite d'avoir réussi à t'enfuir par tes propres moyens… Tu n'es pas traumatisé j'espère ? »

Prenant une brève respiration, Kaneki dévoila ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

« J'étais avec deux humains, et ces goules n'attendaient qu'une chose, voir notre sang se répandre sur le sol… Cela les faisait rire derrière notre masques et puis il y avait aussi cette humaine qui m'a poussée au sol alors que je tentais de la protéger… Je dois avouer que… dans l'ensemble… les goules comme les humains ont bien peu de respect pour les êtres vivants… Moi même, je ne suis pour autant dire pas affecté par la mort des deux autres 'ingrédients'… »

Monsieur Yoshimura et Yomo prirent un air consterné devant le récit de Kaneki, il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli à l'Antique… Après un temps de réflexion, le patron du café le questionna :

« Quant tu vois un plat de viande ou de poisson… Tu éprouves de la pitié pour ces animaux ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… » répondit Kaneki.

Il continua alors :

« Aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne nous tourmente… tant qu'on ne voit pas ces animaux en vie. Pourtant, c'est de leurs propres mains que la plupart des goules ôtent la vie des humains… C'est donc à un être vivant que les goules doivent se confronter pour se nourrir… » le patron avait en tête l'image d'une petite fille toute bardée de bandages… Il poursuivit :

« Pourtant… même une goule se sentira incapable … de profaner les ossements d'un défunt… Voilà pourquoi elles se protègent… en refoulant leurs sentiments… Une telle existence pousse les goules à 'oublier' que la vie… est précieuse… »

Enfin, il lui posa la question :

« Selon toi Ken, les goules que tu connais… correspondent à cette description ? » Kaneki ne trouva pas quoi répondre impressionné par l'exposé que venait de lui dérouler Monsieur Yoshimura.

Yomo et le manager repartirent comme ils étaient venus, en marchant, Yomo soupira :

« Je me demande… si Ken pourra se débrouiller face à Shu Tsukiyama… »

Le manager se contenta de dire :

« Toi Yomo, tu connais bien les capacités de Ken et de Shu… »

Yomo acquiesça :

« Oui… ce Tsukiyama est une vraie nuisance… Il traîne sans cesse autour de l'Antique… Je dois peut être intervenir… »

Monsieur Yoshimura soupira :

« Ta protection excessive empêche Ken de progresser… Moi, je crois en lui. Contentons-nous de suivre nos chemins respectifs. Quelqu'un le couve déjà bien assez…

Alors qu'Hinami et Kaneki échangeaient des banalités, Touka fit son apparition, cachée derrière la porte, elle demanda :

« Le piaf est toujours là ? »

Kaneki était étonné alors Hinami lui clarifia la situation :

« Touka n'aime pas les oiseaux c'est pour cela que je l'ai amené ici… »

Celle-ci ronchonna :

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille… » puis s'approchant avec circonspection de l'oiseau en cage, elle déclara :

« On va vraiment le garder cette oiseau… ? » mais fut effrayée par le volatile qui se mit à battre furieusement des ailes faisant ainsi tanguer sa cage.

Hinami fit remarquer :

« Il a l'air stressé Touka… Évite de le toucher sans raison… » La jeune femme acquiesça :

« Oh… Je vois… Pardon… » puis elle s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Ah, au fait, tu as une visite Ken… »

Kaneki frémit à l'idée qu'il s'agissait probablement du Gourmet, il questionna Touka :

« Qui est-ce ? » A son grand soulagement, elle répondit :

« Aucune idée… C'est une fille… »

Pour le coup, Kaneki ne savait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée où il eut la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Kimi :

« Kimi ?! Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Et que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Elle avait le regard fermé et semblait déboussolée, elle murmura :

« Ken… C'est Nishiki… » Kaneki la coupa :

« Attends… On ferait mieux de se parler dehors » il avait en effet constaté la présence de Touka et connaissait parfaitement son avis quant aux relations entre goules et humains…

Ils allèrent donc à l'arrière de l'Antique et Kimi se confia à lui désespérée :

« Sa blessure au ventre ne guérit pas, et le café seul ne lui suffit plus… Je n'ai personne sur qui compter, je suis perdue… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider… Que dois-je faire Ken ? Il ne peut rien manger d'autre que… enfin tu sais. A ce rythme là, il va… »

Kaneki le regard fuyant avoua :

« Je pense qu'il doit manger de la chair… », il réfléchissait à comment trouver une solution à ce problème, malheureusement la chambre froide de l'Antique était verrouillée et seul le patron en détenait la clé… quant à chasser un humain pour Nishiki, jamais Kaneki ne ferait cela…

La solution la plus simple aurait été de laisser Nishiki se débrouiller seul pensa-t-il mais il n'était pas comme ça, ou du moins, il restait en lui une partie qui voulait aider les autres, Kaneki rassura Kimi :

« Je… Je m'en occuppe ! Je vais… en parler à mes connaissances… » Kaneki avait tout de même une arrière-pensée, ce geste n'était pas totalement altruiste, il espérait qu'en retour elle lui donne des informations sur la cohabitation des goules et des humains, après tout, elle en incarnait le parfait exemple…

Celle-ci reprit espoir et remercia Kaneki :

« Merci, Ken… Merci… » les larmes au bord des yeux.

Kimi rentra alors chez elle, consciente d'avoir fait de son mieux, tout reposait désormais sur Kaneki et elle l'implora de mener à bien sa mission :

« Je t'en prie, sauve-le… » quand soudain une goule au masque en croissant de lune la bâillonna de sa main et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu ferais mieux de prier pour toi ! Tu vas m'aider, de gré ou de force… »

Quant à Kaneki, il réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet avec le patron, il savait que c'était un homme compréhensif mais redoutait un renversement de situation comme avec Touka… De plus, la menace de Tsukiyama pesait encore ce qui ne faisait que rajouter des problèmes à cette situation déjà complexe à résoudre…

Kaneki entendit un bruit à la fenêtre, un caillou venait d'être projeté contre celle-ci, depuis l'étage de l'Antique, il remarqua que quelque chose avait été déposé par terre… Il descendit donc pour déterminer la nature de l'objet, il s'agissait d'une lettre accompagnée d'une rose, Kaneki l'ouvrit et lut :

 _Mon cher Ken,_

 _Dînons ensemble ce soir à 22 heures, à l'adresse ci-dessous._

 _Je suis déjà en compagnie de la fille avec qui tu t'entretenais derrière_

 _l'Antique. Nous allons passer une soirée inoubliable tous les trois._

 _Shu Tsukiyama._

 _P-S : Cette fille n'est pas blessée, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Cependant refuse mon invitation et cela pourrait changer._

Avec effroi, Kaneki comprit que Kimi venait d'être capturée par le Gourmet à la suite de leur entrevue… Ainsi, Tsukiyama épiait bel et bien les moindres faits et gestes de Kaneki, comme il le redoutait… Kaneki s'en voulait, il avait l'impression d'avoir entraîné Kimi dans une affaire qui ne la concernait pas quand des coups sourds à la porte le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Il ouvrit avec appréhension mais il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Nishiki qui avait du mal à tenir debout, la goule blessée le questionna :

« Ki… Kimi est là ? Elle est bien passée… te voir ? » Kaneki n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui montrer la lettre, il déclara :

« Lis cette lettre… » Nishiki après l'avoir lue frappa violemment le sol de son poing en s'écriant :

« NON ! Merde… Quelle galère… Pourquoi Kimi ? Pourquoi ? »

Calmement Kaneki répondit :

« Je vais voir Shu… C'est moi qui suis dans son collimateur… C'est intolérable qu'il mène Kimi aux affaires des goules… »

Nishiki répliqua :

« Je t'accompagne… » mais Kaneki refusa catégoriquement :

« Dans ton état ?! C'est de la folie ! Tu le sais bien ! »

Nishiki rétorqua :

« Je ne vais pas… rester les bras croisées… Et puis, je suis loin de te faire confiance.. Je dois t'accompagner. » Devant une telle résolution, Kaneki ne put que ployer et ils partirent en direction du lieu indiqué sur la lettre.

Touka avait aperçu les deux goules ensemble, manifestement, ils tramaient quelque chose, elle les suivit discrètement.

* * *

Tsukiyama s'était installé sur le piano de la chapelle et jouait paisiblement de la musique, il demanda à Kimi attachée au sol :

« Tu aimes Beethoven ? » puis sans attendre quelconque réponse, il reprit :

« Quand on plonge dans sa musique… On perçoit comme un paysage d'Europe à travers un voile de ténèbres… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Nishiki et Kaneki, il se leva et s'adressa à la goule borgne :

« Cela fait longtemps Ken… Je t'attendais ! Je ne cesse de préparer cette soirée depuis notre dernière rencontre… Mais cela en valait la peine, puisque je peux enfin t'accueillir dans ce lieu remarquable ! »

Inquiet, Kaneki s'enquit :

« Où… est Kimi ? » mais fut coupé par Nishiki hurlant :

« Shuuuu ! Tu n'as pas touché à Kimi rassure-moi ! » un regard de fauve dans ses yeux.

Avec le même flegme, le Gourmet poursuivit :

« Tiens, n'est-ce pas ce cher Nishiki Nishio ? Désolé, mais je ne t'ai pas invité… On n'entend plus parler de toi ces derniers temps… Tu es bien maigre… Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Nishiki cria avec véhémence :

« Rends-moi Kimi ! Sale snob dégoûtant ! »

Prenant un sourire narquois, Tsukiyama déclara :

« Te la rendre ? Elle ? Aaah… Tu voulais la manger c'est ça ? Désolé mais cette femme fait partie des épices pour le banquet de ce soir… Je ne l'ai pas encore apprêtée pour le repas, car… je veux qu'elle soit aussi fraîche que possible lorsqu'elle sera servie à Ken, ce soir… Plus précisément, »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malsaine et un rictus déforma son visage avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Ken mangera cette fille pendant que... je mangerai Ken ! Voilà mon désir ! »

Kaneki ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Il est taré… Quel pervers… » ce qui parvint aux oreilles de Tsukiyama qui prit un air indigné et soupira :

« Pervers, moi ? Étrange point de vue… Je me vois plus comme un explorateur… mais… même en admettant… ce … que.. tu me dis… » en un instant il s'était rué sur Kaneki et, posant son index sur la commissure de ses lèvres il chuchota :

« C'est toi qui me rends pervers ! En conséquence, il te faut en assumer la responsabilité ! »

Tout en continuant à déblatérer :

« Ken… Tu dois réaliser à quel point… tu es appétissant ! » il avait saisi Nishiki par le col, celui-ci tenta de porter un coup à son agresseur mais le poing de Tsukiyama s'écrasa contre sa joue et le propulsa contre les bancs paroissiaux avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher sa cible.

Presque gentiment, le Gourmet dit :

« Toi, va dormir là-bas ! »

Kaneki effrayé s'exclama :

« Nishiki ! » et tenta à son tour d'affronter le Gourmet qui para successivement ses coups de poings en lui expliquant :

« Tes mouvements sont saccadés… comme ceux d'un poussin qui apprend à marcher ! » avant de lui attraper le poignet et de déclarer :

« Regarde bien… » il plaça à Kaneki un violent crochet au niveau du visage :

« Voilà un vrai coup de poing ! »

Kaneki qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot tenta de placer un coup de pied au moment opportun mais Tsukiyama semblait deviner chacun de ses mouvements avant qu'il ne les ait réalisés, il para le coup du plat de sa main, et effectuant une rotation sur soi-même, il décocha un formidable coup de pied dans les côtes de Kaneki qui, ayant perdu sa balance le prit de plein fouet.

Satisfait, la goule aux cheveux bleus dit calmement :

« Un vrai coup de pied ! Alors ? » Kaneki, crachant sang était bien incapable de répondre, le Gourmet poursuivit donc :

« Quel autre coup te ferait plaisir ? Je dois de toute façon attendrir ta chair avant de te déguster… »

Touka silencieuse comme une ombre venait de fondre sur Tsukiyama lui laissant une longue estafilade au niveau des yeux, elle le questionna :

« Et cette technique, tu en penses quoi ? Un coup banal, mais imprévu… »

Le Gourmet, se tenant la tête soupira :

« Mince, tu ne m'as pas raté… J'avais presque oublié ce genre de petites coupures » leur dévoilant ses yeux tailladés, mais quelques instants plus tard, les blessures s'étaient résorbées et il s'essuya paisiblement le visage à l'aide de son mouchoir.

Cette attaque ne lui avait rien fait, Kaneki ne craignait que trop que Touka soit incapable de battre cet adversaire hors du commun…

Tsukiyama ajouta à l'encontre de Touka :

« Les parasites comme toi ne sont pas les bienvenus… Quelle sans gêne, ma parole… Cependant, un peu de sport avant de passer à table ne fait jamais de mal ! »

Touka ne semblait pas inquiète outre mesure néanmoins, elle commença à s'étirer avant de déclarer :

« Hein ? C'est ça, je vais te casser les dents… Au point que tu ne pourras plus manger… Mon gros Shu… »

Ces menaces ne semblaient pas impressionner le Gourmet qui répondit amusé :

« Me casser les dents, à moi ? Quelle imagination… Mademoiselle Kirishima... »

Touka expliqua :

« C'est toi le gêneur qui fouine autour de l'Antique depuis quelques jours… J'attendais une occasion de ce genre pour t'éclater… J'ai vu ces deux-là trafiquer quelque chose, alors je les ai suivis… Et comme par hasard, c'est sur toi que je tombe ! D'autre part, même si je me fiche de ce merdeux de Nishiki. Je ne voudrais pas que l'Antique perde l'un de ses serveurs, je serais obligée de travailler plus… »

Tsukiyama était étonné et il le manifesta :

« Ooh… Comme tu es gentille… Cela ne te ressemble pas… Tu t'es comment dire… adoucie ? Autrefois, tu étais tranchante comme un couteau… Si tu m'avais attaqué avec cette fougue qui te caractérisait si bien… Il m'aurait fallu dix bonnes secondes pour guérir… »

La jeune fille grogna :

« Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. J'aurais trouvé dommage de te coucher en un coup. »

Le Gourmet rit et s'exclama :

« Eh bien… Laisse moi te dire que dans le domaine des mauvaises excuses… Tu progresses ! Enfin… cela fait partie de ton charme ! »

Il avait enlevé son pardessus et avait bondi sur la jeune fille en tentant de la frapper d'un coup de pied vertical qui ne rencontra comme seule résistance que les bancs des fidèles, Touka avait esquivé en sautant et elle en profita pour frapper la pommette de son adversaire avec la pointe de son pied.

Tsukiyama s'essuya la joue et déclara :

« Jolis réflexes ! Tu me rassures, Touka… »

Kaneki se releva profitant de la diversion que constituait Touka, et d'un pas chancelant, il vint aux côtés de Nishiki, il l'interpella pour voir si celui-ci était encore lucide :

« Nishiki ? » celui-ci souffla seulement un léger :

« Kimi… »

Tsukiyama et Touka continuaient de lutter, mais le Gourmet semblait ne pas la prendre au sérieux, la preuve étant qu'il lui parlait :

« Ah… que de souvenirs… tu avais 14 ans et moi 18… Ton regard était perçant… froid comme la glace… Je ne l'oublierai jamais… » D'un autre coup de pied, la jeune fille l'envoya au sol, elle gronda :

« Sale snobinard ! Tu me dégoûtes… Tu me donnes envie de vomir… »

Tranquillement, il se frotta le menton endolori et reprit :

« Je voulais juste te dire qu'à cette époque… Tu m'avais charmé… », du coin de l'œil il aperçut Ken se profiler devant lui, celui-ci lui adressa un remarquable coup de pied circulaire au visage avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis trop indigeste pour moi, tu peux me croire… Je pars d'ici, et j'emmène Kimi ! »

Tsukiyama était toujours aussi nonchalant, il félicita Kaneki :

« Bravo, Ken…. Joli coup de pied ! » puis se releva en riant :

« Ha ha.. C'est drôle… »

Kaneki et Touka s'élancèrent simultanément sur le Gourmet, mais le combat prit une tournure diamétralement opposée, Tsukiyama para le coup de pied de Touka du coude et attrapa la main de Kaneki en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. D'un coup de pied au ventre, il envoya Touka au tapis qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur puis s'occupa de Kaneki. Il orienta la paume de la main du garçon vers le plafond puis lui chuchota :

« Tu m'as montré ça une fois… » Il le frappa violemment au coude avec son genou, instantanément le bras de Kaneki se retourna, il avait senti ses os se briser et hurla de douleur :

« Gwaaarh ! »

Touka ne put que s'exclamer :

« Ken ! » encore à terre.

Profitant de la faiblesse de Kaneki, le Gourmet susurra :

« Passons… aux en-cas ! » tout en se léchant les lèvres, il planta sa main dans le ventre du garçon qui manqua de s'étouffer :

« Oughh… Gaah ! » en vomissant du sang.

Tsukiyama ressortit sa main engluée de sang et la porta à sa bouche savourant la saveur, tout à coup, il s'écria :

« Quel… Déliceee ! Toutes ces saveurs encore inconnues ! Cette harmonie profonde sous la langue ! C'est encore meilleur que prévu ! »

Il s'apprêtait à plonger à nouveau sa main dans le trou béant qu'il venait d'ouvrir mais réfréna sa pulsion se sermonnant :

« Mais… Non ! Je ne vais pas me laisser gagner par l'avidité ! Je ne dégusterai pas seule cette exquise pièce de viande qu'est Ken Kaneki ! Allons Ken ! Je t'invite à déguster Kimi sans délai ! »

Touka s'était relevée et fondit sur Tsukiyama lui lançant un coup de pied de toutes ses forces, il attrapa sa cheville et soupira de dépit :

« Touka… Ton caractère glacial était parfait… Dommage que tu aies changé… Dommage qu'une flamme… ait fait fondre la glace de tes yeux… » et il relâcha son kagune blindé qui transperça la jeune fille de part en part, la laissant choir au sol. Pendant que celle-ci tentait vainement de respirer, il poursuivit :

« Oui Touka… C'est bien dommage… Tu n'avais aucun besoin d'un tel feu… Tu gênes mon dîner ha ha… »

Kaneki interpella la jeune fille :

« Touka… » mais elle ne parvint pas à répondre crispée par la douleur. Le Gourmet se dirigea vers l'autel et Kaneki devina parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire, il s'écria alors :

« Arrête ! C'est moi que tu veux bouffer alors viens ! »

Tsukiyama sourit et déclara :

« Ha Ha Ha ! J'arrive tout de suite Ken ! Juste après avoir tranché la chair de cette fille ! »

Kaneki maugréa :

« Comment peux-tu… aussi facilement priver quelqu'un… de sa vie ? »

Paisiblement, le Gourmet répliqua :

« Je sais, la vie est précieuse, et tout et tout… Tu te prends pour un humain avec ton petit sermon ? Tu ne te trouves pas orgueilleux de porter un tel jugement de valeur sur les hommes et les goules ? Ken… humains et goules sont égaux, on est tous des sacs de viande… Les faibles rampent au sol, et les fort les mangent ! »

Kaneki tentait de gagner du temps pour pouvoir sortir son kagune mais cela semblait impossible dans cette situation, la plupart de ses cellules RC déjà utilisées pour soigner ses blessures… Tout en déshabillant Kimi, Tsukiyama continua :

« D'ailleurs, d'un point de vue biologique, les plus grands destructeurs de la vie sont les humains… Contrairement à eux… les goules ne tuent que des humains. » mais il en soulevant son tee-shirt, un détail le frappa, elle avait une marque sur l'épaule, il s'étonna :

« Tiens ? C'est quoi, cette cicatrice ? »

Nishiki se relevait difficilement, il avait des hallucinations à cause de ses blessures et de la faim qui le tiraillait. En ce moment-même, il revoyait son passé : lui et sa sœur lorsqu'il ne voulait pas manger d'humain et qu'elle le sermonnait puis un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait passé toute son adolescence à enchaîner les petits boulots pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Voilà qu'il était confronté au moment le plus tragique, le décès de sa sœur dénoncée par son petit-copain, durant toute sa vie elle n'avait cessé de mettre les besoins de son petit frère avant les siens, lui disant notamment où elle avait caché l'argent alors qu'elle sentait la vie la quitter. Nishiki revit comment il avait massacré l'humain qui l'avait dénoncé, comment sa haine pour les humains s'était développée…

Ensuite, il avait changé d'identité, leur père ayant préparé cela à utiliser en dernier recours… Il avait pu aller à l'université grâce à l'argent laissé par sa grande sœur et là-bas, par un événement des plus hasardeux Nishiki avait rencontré Kimi, c'était au départ dans le seul but de lui rendre la monnaie qu'elle avait oubliée au distributeur mais ils avaient sympathisé depuis ce jour-là jusqu'à devenir amants… Lorsqu'il avait évoqué les parents de la jeune fille, Kimi avait versé quelques larmes, mais Nishiki était à cette époque bien trop froid pour y percevoir quoique ce soit…

Et puis, un jour, il s'était fait massacré par une goule, il ne parvenait même pas à guérir des trous qui marquaient son ventre, sa copine, prévenante était venue le voir s'inquiétant qu'il ne réponde pas à ses appels. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, il s'était jeté sur elle en s'exclamant :

« J'ai bien fait de t'adresser la parole ce jour-là ! Je suis sauvé grâce à ça… Laisse moi manger ta chair… Je meurs de faim… » mais il avait été interrompu par sa toux sanglante, incapable d'esquisser un geste de plus. Nishiki avait alors été persuadé de finir comme sa sœur, dénoncé par sa conjointe mais rien de tel ne s'était déroulé…

Kimi avait baissé son tee-shirt et Nishiki l'avait mordue à cet endroit qui en était resté marqué à jamais… Elle lui avait alors expliqué :

« Nishiki… Tu te souviens, quand tu m'avais parlé pour la première fois ? A cet époque, mes parents et mon petit frère venaient d'avoir un accident de la route, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant… Je suis restée à Tokyo toute seule … Je pensais sans cesse au fait que plus jamais je ne reverrais ma famille… Cela me rendait si triste… que je pensais au suicide… Je croyais que la mort pourrait me libérer de ma peine… mais… Tu m'as sorti de cette solitude… car tu es resté là avec moi, alors vis ! » et elle l'avait laissé se nourrir quitte à ce qu'elle n'en survive pas…

Toutefois, Nishiki s'était subitement stoppé après avoir entendu ce qu'elle lui avait avoué, raisonnablement il avait déclaré :

« Je n'en ai pas besoin » puis il l'avait sermonnée :

« Tu te sacrifies pour cette raison ? Tu es stupide, toi… » A cet instant, Nishiki avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance, et de ne jamais regretter cet acte même si un jour, elle le trahissait…

S'étant relevé, Nishiki fit un effort surhumain alimenté par toute sa rage envers le Gourmet et son amour pour Kimi, il se jeta sur Tsukiyama qui s'enquit :

« Quoi … Tu as un problème ? » Nishiki le frappa au visage, du moins, il essaya…

Calmement, le Gourmet lui avait demandé :

« Que veux-tu à la fin ? », il le plaqua au sol et planta son Kagune dans le ventre de Nishiki qui cracha du sang les yeux révulsés.

Tsukiyama grogna :

« J'ai jeûné moi aussi pour mieux déguster Ken ! Pff… Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance sans ton kagune ? La puissance d'une goule dépend avant tout de son kagune… cet organe lui sert à chasser ! Les cellules RC s'activent dans son corps et renforcent les muscles, améliorent la guérison, augmentent la mobilité… En bref, elles lui accordent toute sorte de pouvoir… Si le kagune est un moteur, la chair humaine… est son combustible ! Il faut alimenter ce moteur avec un combustible de qualité, comme je le fais… sinon le corps est rouillé et les rouages se grippent… »

Avec un grand rictus, le Gourmet acheva son exposé :

« Chers camarades ! Les repas misérables ne donnent… qu'une force misérable ! »

Touka plié en deux gargouilla :

« Il a raison… Dans notre état, on ne fait que l'attaquer à main nues et on se contente de guérir… Je ne pensais pas que la cuisine de Yoriko m'entraverait à ce point… » Kaneki avait brièvement entendu parler de Yoriko par l'intermédiaire de Hinami, qui lui avait seulement expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une amie humaine de Touka.

Elle poursuivit :

« Si seulement je pouvais manger cette femme pour retrouver ma forme… » mais Kaneki s'y opposa totalement :

« Non tu n'as pas le droit ! Elle est… » Touka le coupa :

« Tu préfères peut être que ce snob te bouffe… On est mal partis… dire que pour une fois je venais t'aider… Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, sinon, je perdrais un jour de congé au boulot… Espèce d'idiot… »

Un plan commençait à se mettre en place dans la tête de Kaneki qui ne répondit pas trop absorbé…

Cependant, Tsukiyama n'allait plus attendre, il déclara :

« Bien… Passons aux choses sérieuses… » C'était sans compter Nishiki qui se releva une fois de plus pour s'élancer sur le Gourmet, celui-ci commençait à être passablement énervé, il ordonna :

« Hé ! Tu vas me lâcher oui !? » tandis que Nishiki répondit :

« La… ferme ! »

C'en était assez, Tsukiyama le repoussa à terre et l'empala à de nombreuses reprises de son kagune en s'exclamant :

« Couché ! Couché ! Couché ! Couché ! Couché ! Couché ! » puis, une fois son œuvre macabre achevée, il se reprit :

« Fiouu… Restons bons amis Nishiki… mais ne me gêne plus à l'avenir… » alors qu'il se retournait pour s'avancer vers Kimi, il entendit derrière lui :

« Personne… Je n'ai plus personne… à part Kimi… Je te tuerai si tu la touche… Même si je dois mourir moi-même »

Kaneki vit le regard déterminé de Nishiki, il se demandait pourquoi la goule tenait tant à Kimi et voulait à tout prix le savoir… Il fallait qu'il sauve ces deux-là… Kaneki savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en mesure de sortir un kagune suffisant pour rivaliser avec celui de Tsukiyama, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il demanda à Touka :

« Touka ! Les goules écailleuses sont les plus à même de battre les goules blindées ! Est-ce que je peux te… prendre un bout de chair ? Je pense que je pourrais m'occuper de lui si j'arrive à déployer mon kagune à son maximum ! »

La jeune fille se rebiffa :

« N'y pense même pas, en plus le goût est affreux ! Par contre, je veux bien prendre une bouchée de toi… »

«Bordel, elle est vraiment chiante » pensa Kaneki, elle n'agissait pas dans l'intérêt de leur survie mais voulait seulement régler ses comptes avec le Gourmet mais bon il n'avait pas le choix, il la laissa donc faire…

Tsukiyama était en train de transpercer de part en part Nishiki et soupirait :

« Je vais finir par te tuer, mon pauvre Nishiki ! » lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Touka :

« Shuu ! » il se retourna pour voir quelque chose qu'il exécra instantanément, Touka était installée derrière Kaneki et sans attendre, elle plongea ses dents dans la chair au niveau des trapèzes et en arracha un morceau conséquent… Kaneki n'était pas content mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la rage qui envahit le Gourmet :

« Il… IL EST À MOI ! » hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur Touka…

Eto fulminait, elle observait la scène depuis un vitrail de la chapelle, elle aurait rêvé intervenir mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'aidait, elle l'entraînait un peu plus dans son monde de violence, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'assimile à elle… Cela ne lui apporterait que des problèmes… Alors, elle fut contente lorsqu'elle vit Kaneki demander à Touka un peu de chair pour qu'il puisse sauver les deux autres mais à nouveau, Eto put constater le caractère égoïste de la jeune serveuse, elle avait refusé alors que tout individu connaisseur de la hiérarchie des types de goule aurait laissé Kaneki se sustenter…

Certes, Touka avait un avantage car elle venait de consommer de la chair de goule mais elle n'avait aucune chance contre un kagune de type blindé, « maudite soit-elle » pensa la goule… Encore une fois, Eto se décida à intervenir mais elle n'allait pas se battre contre le Gourmet, elle laissait ce combat à Kaneki, ce serait l'occasion pour lui de prouver ce qu'il avait dans le ventre…

Tsukiyama se jeta avec hargne sur la jeune fille qui relâcha brusquement son kagune et murmura :

« Je vais te rendre chacun de tes coups, ordure… »

Touka se mit à bondir partout dans la salle de telle sorte que le Gourmet ne parvinsse plus à la suivre du regard puis apparût subitement pour asséner un coup violent sur son kagune, celui-ci se couvrant de crevasses profondes.

Tsukiyama n'avait pas prévu que son adversaire serait aussi puissante, il lui glissa :

« Mff… Calmato… » Touka gronda seulement :

« Calma.. Quoi ? » avant de repartir à l'assaut…

Kaneki était figé, observant l'issue du combat avec attention quand une portion de mur s'écroula à côté de lui, il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la tête au travers pour relever l'identité de la personne, il fut gentiment repoussé par un kagune s'engouffrant dans le trou.

Dans un sens, Kaneki était rassuré car il ne s'agissait pas d'inspecteurs mais l'aspect du tentacule le choqua, un œil globuleux et une bouche y étaient incrustés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, l'œil constatant son malaise, la bouche parla :

« Pardon… pas joli… » Kaneki répondit timidement :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… » puis le kagune poursuivit :

« Kaneki… manger… cellules RC… pour battre… Gourmet » la voix était gutturale mais néanmoins compréhensible.

En effet, après que Touka ait envoyé une salve de piquants sur Tsukiyama, celui-ci s'écria :

« Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Quelle joie Touka ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un kagune ailé pourrait m'infliger de tels dommages… Je ne te pardonne pas de m'avoir volé Ken mais… je suis heureux que tu sois redevenue toi-même… Hé hé hé… Ta férocité m'a réveillé ! » Il allongea alors son kagune qui se transforma en une longue épée particulièrement crochue puis ajouta :

« Sur mon assiette autour de Ken… Je disposerai tes entrailles ! Je te remercie, cher et imprévu… hors-d'œuvre ! Je te couperai en fines lamelles ! » puis s'élançant sur une Touka essoufflée, il entrechoqua son kagune contre le sien, Touka para le premier coup comme le second et les suivants, mais peu à peu, elle se mit à reculer sous la férocité et l'endurance du Gourmet.

Kaneki ayant vu cela n'eut pas le choix, il soupira :

« Tu as de la chair d'humain à me donner ? » la bouche grogna :

« Non… que ça… » et du tentacule en surgit un autre plus fin, semblable à une cisaille qui trancha le plus épais…

« Toi manger… ça » expliqua la bouche située sur la partie non tranchée du kagune.

Kaneki était clairement révulsé à l'idée de manger une partie d'une autre goule, mais Touka faiblissait en chaque instant alors il saisit le morceau encore chaud et, après une hésitation, il croqua dedans, d'abord une toute petite bouchée.

Kaneki était abasourdi, ce goût lui était familier, il chercha au fond de son esprit et tout lui revint, c'était le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche suite à son combat contre les inspecteurs, et c'était délicieux ! Ainsi, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il était nourri de façon remarquablement attentionnée par une autre goule, le morceau qu'il avait été largement suffisant, il s'y attaqua avec appétit…

Constatant que le kagune qui l'avait observé jusque là se retirait silencieusement, il l'attrapa à pleine main et s'agenouilla en face de lui le front contre le sol en déclarant solennellement :

« Merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer ! », il n'obtint pas de réponse, le tentacule passa seulement dans ses cheveux avant de s'extraire du mur, Kaneki aurait pu suivre sa protectrice mais il ne souhaitait pas briser la confiance qu'elle lui portait au point de le nourrir à son détriment…

Toutefois, Kaneki avait à faire dans l'instant présent, il se releva pendant que ses blessures guérissaient à une vitesse ahurissante, le trou dans son ventre s'était presque entièrement résorbé et son coude se remettait déjà en place. Kaneki remarqua que la goule avait eu raison de le nourrir, Touka avait d'ores et déjà perdu ce combat qui s'acheva lorsque le Gourmet l'empala avec sa lame édentée, la jeune fille cracha violemment du sang tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'inspirer de l'air…

Tsukiyama n'avait pas été particulièrement fatigué par ce combat, mais il souhaitait se venger de l'affront qu'avait commis Touka en mangeant une partie de SON dîner… Il arracha violemment un bout du kagune de la jeune fille pour le porter à sa bouche en soupirant :

« Ignoble comme je m'y attendais ! » avec une mine de dégoût.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'adversaires, le Gourmet chercha du regard Kaneki, qu'il trouva juste en face de lui en train de grignoter la fin de son tentacule, Kaneki se moqua de lui :

« Le meilleur repas au monde vient de te passer devant le nez Shu ! Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi savoureux ! » en agitant devant lui le petit morceau qu'il lui restait.

Tsukiyama grogna :

« Je n'aime pas manger de la goule… Par contre, je vais me régaler de toi ! » et il s'élança vers Kaneki le kagune fièrement dressé tel une lance.

« Il est temps… » pensa Kaneki, qui ingurgitant la dernière bouchée de son met, relâcha son kagune qui surgit de manière explosive.

Ses quatre tentacules étaient devenus énormes et particulièrement solides mais Kaneki avait du mal à garder son sang-froid lorsqu'il libérait tout cet afflux de puissance. D'un simple geste, il bloqua totalement l'attaque du Gourmet et ricana :

« Bouh ! Viens me manger maintenant ! »

Tsukiyama ne comprenait pas, il y a quelques minutes, Kaneki ne pouvait plus bouger et voilà qu'il déchaînait un kagune monstrueux comme s'il avait fait acte de cannibalisme… « Cannibalisme ! » réfléchit le Gourmet, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, après tout comment Kaneki était-il entré en possession de ce morceau de kagune ? Il n'appartenait ni à Nishiki ni à Touka ainsi une autre goule était passée durant son combat contre Touka, son petit jeu se retournait contre lui…

De dépit, il frappa rageusement les tentacules de Kaneki qui absorbèrent sans broncher les différents chocs, puis Kaneki, jugeant qu'il s'était assez amusé envoya Tsukiyama bouler au fond de la chapelle d'une frappe magistrale avec deux tentacules. Tsukiyama était enfoncé dans le mur, les côtes brisées par le choc et râlait de douleur, Kaneki s'approcha de lui et mettant en pratique ce à quoi il s'était entraîné, il lui sectionna les deux bras simultanément et en envoya respectivement un à Nishiki et l'autre à Touka en déclarant :

« Pour vous remettre de vos blessures. »

Tsukiyama était vraiment mal en point, il se releva tant bien que mal et gargouilla :

« Il commence à être tard… Mon repas refroidit… Ken… Ken… Par pitié… Laisse-moi goûter… juste un morceau » puis s'écroula vaincu.

Touka qui s'était relevée s'approcha du Gourmet et jeta dédaigneusement son bras à son visage en grondant :

« Tu n'as qu'à bouffer ton bras… saleté de Gourmet… »

Nishiki au vu de ses blessures ne pouvait dédaigner cette nourriture alors avec dégoût il croqua dedans et s'empressa d'avaler pour ne pas ressentir l'horrible goût qui en ressortait… Puis, se faisant force, il se dressa sur ses pieds et marcha en chancelant jusqu'à sa bien-aimée, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Kimi… » celle-ci, les yeux bandés, le questionna :

« Nishiki… »

Tendrement, il lui répondit :

« Oui ! Attends… Je te libère tout de suite » et défit ses liens.

Toutefois, il sentit une présence derrière lui, Touka avait à nouveau relâché son kagune et déclara menaçante :

« Nishiki… Dégage… Je l'ai entendue quand elle parlait avec Ken… Elle sait que vous êtes des goules… Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'une femme aussi dangereuse reste en vie… »

Kimi affirma :

« Je ne dirais rien… » mais Touka n'en avait cure, elle avertit Nishiki :

« Dégage ou tu vas mourir toi aussi… » Kaneki l'interrompit, son regard était froid et ses paroles dures :

« Touka ! Nishiki tient à elle, comme je tiens à des humains… Je comprends que tu veuilles éliminer tout risque… Mais… seras-tu capable de tuer Yoriko quand elle apprendra que tu es une goule ? »

Touka était confuse, comment diable était-il au courant pour Yoriko ? - elle grommela :

« Je n'en sais rien alors ferme-là… Je dois juste.. la tuer pour l'empêcher de parler ! » et elle envoya une salve de piques acérés droits sur Kimi. Nishiki avait prévu cela et utilisa son corps pour faire bouclier, préparé à recevoir cette grêle de lames mais il n'en fut rien.

Kaneki avait projeté ses tentacules faisant ainsi barrière entre le couple et la serveuse de l'Antique, il gronda avec colère :

« Assez ! Touka, J'AI remporté le combat que TU as perdu, on n'est pas passé loin de la mort à cause de ton égo surdimensionné, donc maintenant, tu la mets en veilleuse. »

Touka était effrayée par le ton de Kaneki mais surtout par ce qui se tenait devant elle, des tentacules énormes bien plus imposantes que son propre kagune, Kaneki devait avoir un facteur RC beaucoup plus élevé qu'elle comment était-ce possible ?

Néanmoins, Kaneki ne parvenait pas vraiment à se maîtriser lorsqu'il se déchaînait autant et il avait terriblement envie de faire valser encore une fois ses tentacules pour faire taire tous ces insectes qui le gênaient… Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même perdant toute la notion de la valeur de la vie humaine, il avait seulement envie de manger encore plus…

Eto ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation grisante du pouvoir, toujours très difficile à contrôler dans les premiers moments surtout lors d'une évolution aussi rapide… Elle allait l'aider car elle savait que si Kaneki commettait un geste malencontreux, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et il avait déjà assez de problèmes psychologiques pour en rajouter… Mais, tout compte fait, elle n'eut pas à intervenir, Kaneki venait de résoudre lui-même son problème, il s'était percé les cuisses à l'aide de son kagune, éveiller ainsi la douleur l'avait sorti de sa torpeur… Eto sourit, elle ne regrettait nullement d'avoir porté son attention sur ce garçon qui la surprenait chaque fois un peu plus !

Touka ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, il était vraiment étrange et tellement différent parfois… Soudain, Kimi la regarda et déclara :

« Tu es belle… »

Touka était surprise, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors elle se contenta de dire :

« N'importe quoi… » avant de tourner les talons.

Nishiki n'était plus en état de marcher alors Kaneki aida Kimi à le ramener jusqu'à chez lui, ils laissèrent le Gourmet au sol, Kaneki n'avait pas eu envie de l'achever, qu'il survive ou non lui importait peu à vrai dire… Après avoir installé Nishiki, Kaneki s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre… » et il s'en retourna, il était terriblement envieux, il venait de voir un individu tout sacrifier pour sauver l'autre… Rencontrerait-il lui aussi une personne qui serait prête à tout pour lui ?


	10. Chapitre 10: Doux réveillon

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki était rentré chez lui dépité, il en avait plus qu'assez de se battre… Le monde des goules lui paraissait être un monde de brutes dans lequel seule la loi du plus fort régnait… Kaneki entreprit de continuer la lecture de son cadeau d'anniversaire : _Le roi Bileygr_ dont la lecture était absolument passionnante mais aussi très étrange…

A première vue, l'ouvrage parlait du combat d'un homme « Sans Nom » contre une organisation corrompue gouvernant secrètement le monde. Toutefois, il semblait à Kaneki que « Sans Nom » était une goule, il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour en être sûr, ceci n'étant que le début mais il avait cette intime pensée qu'il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit…

Cela amenait une multitude de questions plus terre à terre dont celle-ci :

« L'auteure savait-elle qu'il était une goule, ou n'était-ce qu'un hasard ? » Kaneki rêvait de la revoir pour lui parler de tout cela…

Pour ce faire, il n'y avait qu'un moyen, il lui rédigea un message par téléphone pour savoir quand ils pourraient se rencontrer pour parler du livre. Il fallut un temps ridiculement long à Kaneki pour écrire ce message pourtant simple, il n'avait eu de cesse de le modifier pour finalement revenir au message initial :

 _Bonsoir,_

 _j'ai dévoré le cadeau que vous m'aviez offert et je brûle d'envie d'en discuter avec vous !_

 _Pourrions-nous nous voir ? Quelles seraient vos disponibilités ?_

 _Ken Kaneki._

Kaneki se coucha après avoir envoyé ce message, épuisé par la journée qu'il avait eu et, le matin à son réveil, Sen Takatsuki avait répondu :

 _Bonjour Kaneki !_

 _C'est avec plaisir que j'écouterai ton opinion sur ces prémices de mon ouvrage._

 _Pour être honnête, je suis assez disponible en ce moment, mais s'il y a bien un jour que je préfère ce serait : dans la soirée du 31 décembre !_

Encore étourdi, il fallut à Kaneki quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui proposait de réveillonner avec lui pour le soir du Nouvel An ! Il n'y avait clairement pas meilleure date, alors il s'empressa de répondre :

 _Cela me convient parfaitement !_

 _Où nous retrouvons-nous et à quelle heure ?_

Kaneki n'était pas ce genre de garçons à faire attendre une fille pour passer pour quelqu'un d'occupé, au contraire, il préférait répondre le plus rapidement possible pour signifier que ce rendez-vous était pour lui loin d'être anodin…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'écrivaine proposa :

 _Il me semble que tu travailles à l'Antique._

 _Puis-je venir te chercher vers 21h30 ce soir-là ? (Ton service devrait être terminé.)_

Kaneki s'empressa d'aller en parler au patron qu'il trouva au grenier :

« Monsieur Yoshimura, pourrais-je terminer le service un peu avant 21h30 le jour du réveillon quitte à commencer à travailler un peu plus tôt, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Le vieil homme lui sourit avant de déclarer :

« Il n'y a aucun problème Ken, et il n'est pas nécessaire que tu viennes travailler plus tôt, généralement nous avons peu de clients ce jour-là donc ta présence n'est pas obligatoire. »

Kaneki était content, il remercia le patron :

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! » puis remarqua quelque chose, le manager semblait en train de contempler un cadre dans lequel on voyait la photo d'une femme étrangement ressemblante à Sen Takatsuki. Kaneki ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Qui est-ce ? », le visage de Monsieur Yoshimura se renfrogna, Kaneki craignait d'avoir été trop indiscret, mais le patron répondit finalement :

« L'amour de ma vie, une humaine… Elle n'est plus de ce monde… »

Kaneki déglutit puis s'excusa :

« Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question… » puis prit congé.

Cette fois-ci, Kaneki tenait absolument à être présentable, il fila donc à une boutique d'habillage tout en gardant en tête les conseils vestimentaires du Gourmet, le seul élément intéressant que leur rencontre lui ait apporté… Lorsqu'il arriva, Kaneki n'avait malgré tout aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait choisir, après une sinueuse réflexion, il opta finalement pour une longue gabardine noire, ainsi qu'un col montant tout aussi foncé, ignorant les conseils de Tsukiyama… Il serait chic mais lui-même ce soir-là, après tout changer sa façon d'être aurait gâché le moment…

* * *

 _Le 31 décembre dans la soirée_

Kaneki venait tout juste de terminer le service, il monta avec précipitation à l'étage pour enfiler sa tenue, il était stressé, voilà qu'arrivait son premier rencard avec une fille et quelle fille ! Une beauté sans nom aux yeux de Kaneki… Après s'être changé puis coiffé, il redescendit où il attendit nerveusement que l'auteure ne vienne le chercher… Il était 21h25 et le temps semblait figé, les minutes s'écoulaient à un rythme terriblement lent puis sans que Kaneki ne le remarque l'écrivaine pénétra dans le café et à sa vue elle s'écria :

« Ouf, je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui ! »

Kaneki crût que on cœur allait défaillir, il avait en face de lui une véritable déesse, là encore, elle ne s'était que légèrement maquillée, un petit coup de mascara pour rehausser ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, les lèvres à peine plus rouges que d'habitude tant et si bien que Kaneki ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle avait mis ou non du rouge à lèvres… Et, elle portait sous son manteau une magnifique robe noire assortie à des collants fumée, beaucoup plus rapprochée du corps cette fois-ci qui mettait en valeur de jolies formes bien proportionnées. Kaneki était totalement ébahi mais il n'était pas le seul, Touka aussi était impressionnée par la beauté de la jeune femme, elle se demandait :

« Comment Kaneki si introverti a-t-il bien pu attirer une jeune femme aussi séduisante ? … »

Sen Takatsuki interpella Kaneki :

« Pas de cache-œil ce soir ? » et lui tendit sa main, l'invitant à la saisir.

Kaneki répondit :

« Bien sûr que non ! » et glissa sa main dans la sienne, puis tous deux sortirent du café comme deux ombres…

Kaneki ne s'en était pas aperçu mais quelques flocons tombaient sur Tokyo en ce jour mémorable, la ville de nuit était somptueuse et de par leur accoutrement similaire, Kaneki et Takatsuki paraissaient en tout point à un couple de mariés fantômes se tenant fermement la main, afin de s'assurer de ne pas lâcher l'autre…

Ils marchaient paisiblement, profitant de l'instant présent, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger de la morsure du froid, Kaneki demanda :

« Où allons-nous ? » La jeune femme lui déclara :

« Partout où tu aimerais aller ! »

Kaneki proposa alors :

« J'aimerais aller dans un café avec toi, tu es d'accord ? » Sen Takatsuki s'exclama :

« Cela me convient parfaitement ! »

Kaneki prit donc sa main et se dirigea vers le café où Tsukiyama l'avait amené prétextant qu'on pouvait y rencontrer l'écrivaine là-bas, elle se laissa emporter, aujourd'hui Takatsuki souhaitait que Kaneki l'emmène là où il souhaitait, elle voulait qu'il apprécie chaque instant de ce rencard !

Heureusement, cette petite boutique était encore ouverte à cette heure-là, Kaneki guida l'auteure au fond de la pièce, où par galanterie, il tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir puis s'installa face à elle. Kaneki était intimidé par la beauté de la jeune femme, mais constatant que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était vêtue ainsi, il lui murmura :

« Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui… », Takatsuki fut un peu prise au dépourvu et ses joues prirent une tinte carmin avant qu'elle ne se reprenne :

« Merci… Tu es très élégant aussi ! Nous avons accordé notre parure sans même nous concerter, drôle de coïncidence ! » ce qui fit sourire Kaneki, lui aussi l'avait remarqué.

Kaneki commanda deux cafés puis s'enquit auprès de la jeune femme, avec une certaine hésitation :

« J'ai lu le début de ton livre, c'est super mais il me semble… qu'il y a un sens caché… » les yeux étincelants de la jeune femme l'incitèrent à poursuivre :

« Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout… mais… Sans-nom serait… une goule ? » il avait prononcé le dernier mot à voix basse mais Sen Takatsuki s'exclama :

« Tu as juste sur toute la ligne Kaneki ! Pour l'instant, moi même je ne sais parfaitement ce que contiendra ce récit mais une chose est certaine, le héros sera une goule ! » profitant du fait qu'ils étaient dans un recoin de la pièce et donc isolés.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, puis l'auteur demanda subitement :

« Puis-je t'appeler par ton prénom Kaneki ? », celui-ci s'empressa d'acquiescer puis s'enquit :

« Je peux t'appeler Sen alors ? » mais l'auteur refusa catégoriquement :

« Non, c'est hors de question ! » avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux :

« Tu peux m'appeler Eto par contre ! » Kaneki venait de comprendre, elle lui avait révélé son vrai prénom ! Il était sur un nuage, être l'objet de telles confidences représentait réellement quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Après avoir terminé leur café et que Kaneki ait réglé l'addition, il avait insisté là-dessus, ils ressortirent main dans la main pour se promener tous les deux dans la ville enneigée, le temps passait vite il était déjà près de 23 heures… Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes dont une poignée qui reconnut l'auteur et s'interrogea :

« Mais que fait-elle avec un loser comme lui ? »

Kaneki ignorait totalement ces propos à son encontre, mais Eto fulminait, de quels droits se permettaient-ils de décider avec qui elle passerait sa veille du nouvel An et surtout ils n'avaient aucun droit de dire que Kaneki était un raté…

Néanmoins, constatant le grand recul de Kaneki qui n'était pas blessé par ces murmures, elle préféra se serrer contre lui, et poser paisiblement sa tête contre son épaule, c'était actuellement le seul endroit où elle avait envie d'être en ce moment, avec lui !

Kaneki était silencieux, il observait la jeune femme, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait fait pour le rassurer, se presser contre lui était sa manière de lui dire que ce réveillon, elle voulait le passer avec lui uniquement ! Il était heureux et s'était laissé emporter dans la contemplation d'Eto, ses cheveux soyeux flottant au vent, son sourire espiègle, son regard à couper le souffle… Il était amoureux d'elle et rêvait de le lui dire…

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un ruelle, à l'écart des regards indiscrets, Kaneki s'arrêta et murmura, le souffle court :

« Eto… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Je… Je suis… » Il n'y parvenait pas, comment lui avouer qu'il était un être monstrueux, Kaneki en avait le cœur brisé que d'imaginer la jeune femme s'enfuir en courant… Eto posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui chuchota :

« Ken… Prends ton temps… Si tu ne me révèles pas ce lourd secret aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave… J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra… Maintenant, ferme les yeux un instant… »

Elle était absolument parfaite pensait Kaneki, il obtempéra et laissa ses paupières lourdes se refermer, se demandant ce qu'elle préparait puis subitement, il sentit contre ses lèvres un contact doux et chaud qui se retira rapidement, elle lui avait offert son premier baiser !

Kaneki était ébahi, c'était son premier baiser pour lui aussi, tant et si bien qu'il ne réagit pas, Eto fit une petite moue, déçue qu'il soit si atone, avait-elle été trop brusque ?

Kaneki dénota alors le visage un peu triste de la jeune femme, il était juste tellement heureux qu'il ne parvenait pas à le manifester, il fallait qu'il réagisse ! A première vue, cela lui parût un peu bête mais il le fit tout de même, il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Eto et la ramena gentiment contre lui pour lui rendre son baiser tout en la fixant avec une intensité rare. Celle-ci s'empressa d'y mettre du sien, ses yeux papillonnant de bonheur. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre tout en échangeant un baiser qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait voir se terminer, l'instant étant bien trop grisant pour cela…

Finalement, Eto se détacha pour reprendre sa respiration, Kaneki pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage, c'était agréable. La jeune femme saisit la main du garçon et l'attira en courant vers un banc totalement masqué par la pénombre de la nuit. Elle le pressa à s'asseoir puis s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser à nouveau, aucun d'entre eux ne pipait mot trop occupé à se fixer du regard pendant leurs baisers.

Avec Eto dans ses bras, plus rien ne comptait pour Kaneki, ses pulsions meurtrières, sa solitude, ses peurs, toutes ces craintes s'effaçaient une à une avec les baisers qu'elle lui offrait. Kaneki ne se lassait pas de la contempler, elle était magnifique de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à ses mèches rebelles qui encadraient son visage radieux. Kaneki avait en cet instant tout le loisir de la détailler, ses grands yeux aux pupilles de jade surmontés de fins sourcils tout aussi verts que sa chevelure ébouriffée qui la rendait si mignonne ! Et puis, bien sûr un petit nez mutin éclairé par les tendres sourires qu'elle lui destinait… Kaneki ne pouvait qu'être fou de joie et il lui lançait aussi des sourires comblés avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement, il n'y avait aucune précipitation, les deux jeunes étaient doux avec leur partenaire, après tout, s'ils le désiraient, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux !

Eto ne se lassait pas non plus d'observer le beau jeune homme qui mettait toute sa passion pour l'embrasser, il avait toujours ce regard mi-triste mi-heureux en sa présence et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air sauvage, tellement mignon ! Et puis, elle avait remarqué que le kakugan de Ken s'était activé, mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire, il allait paniquer et perdre toute confiance en lui…

Kaneki voulait voir quelque chose, il se détacha de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, puis en souriant, il passa la main dans sa longue chevelure pour dévoiler son visage tout entier, Eto rougit, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait cela, et elle ne savait plus où se mettre, Kaneki lui susurra :

« Tu es tellement belle Eto… » avant de l'embrasser gentiment dans le cou, la jeune femme crût défaillir, il était tellement parfait et attentionné avec elle qu'elle en perdait tous ses moyens. Elle murmura :

« Eh bien… J'ai l'impression d'être la seule non initiée ce soir ! » Ken rit avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Il faut bien que je sois à la hauteur avec une petite amie aussi géniale ! » Eto était touchée par ces compliments, elle savait que ce n'étaient pas les paroles d'un Don Juan mais bel et bien les murmures de son cœur. Elle soupira timidement :

« C'est peut être un peu alambiqué mais, Ken Kaneki veux-tu être mon premier petit copain ? »

Kaneki était confus, bien sûr qu'il le voulait, il n'osait juste pas le dire, de peur que ce moment magique ne soit qu'un rêve, il déglutit avant de confesser :

« Si tu veux bien d'un garçon encore novice et maladroit alors, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ! »

Jusque là, Kaneki n'avait pas réalisé qu'Eto n'avait peut être jamais eu de petit ami, il la trouvait tellement sublime qu'il n'en avait jusque alors pas douté… Il plongea à la conquête d'un autre baiser qu'il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir, les lèvres de la jeune femme n'étaient qu'à lui, et il pouvait y apposer les siennes quand il le désirait, elle le laissait faire, terriblement émoustillée par la situation.

Suite à un nombre incalculables d'embrassades et de câlins, Eto avait posé sa tête contre celle de Kaneki, et lui susurrait de gentils mots :

« Ken, je t'aime… J'aimerais que ce moment dure une éternité… » Kaneki ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, il lui souffla :

« Ta présence chaleureuse suffit à elle seule à me faire oublier le froid qui nous entoure… Eto je t'aime… »

Toyko était plongée dans la nuit avec quelques flocons qui continuaient inlassablement à tomber, et puis, il y avait ces deux jeunes gens, vêtus tous deux de noir en train de s'embrasser passionnément à huis-clos, la ville était devenue le voile ésotérique qui protégeait les amants des regards indiscrets tout comme des inquiétudes qui martelaient leur vie quotidienne…

Il commençait à se faire particulièrement tard, la ville était devenue déserte et les deux amants décidèrent à regret qu'il était l'heure de se séparer, Kaneki lui proposa :

« Je te raccompagne ? » désireux de faire durer leur rencard le plus longtemps possible, Eto roucoula :

« Avec plaisir ! » Elle prit par la main et ils marchèrent tout deux en direction de son appartement…

Soudain, un souvenir traversa l'esprit de Kaneki, une jolie jeune femme… une soirée agréable… la raccompagner chez elle… Il lâcha la main d'Eto, il était désorienté… Est-ce que cela allait encore se répéter ? - il se laissa choir sur ses genoux, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise… Non ! Eto se retourna pour observer un Kaneki tremblant, presque pris de convulsions, des larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux et son kakugan brillait de mille feux…

Kaneki traversait une véritable crise de panique, ses jambes flageolaient, il ressentait une terreur insensée, ses boyaux lâchèrent et il se mit à vomir, le visage plaqué dans la neige en tremblant comme une feuille… Quelle attitude misérable devant la fille qu'il aimait… Eto n'avait pas pensé à l'incident des poutres, mais elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce jour-là, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu cette réaction de Ken, il était évident qu'un traumatisme s'était installé en lui ce jour-là… Elle fit ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire ce jour-là si elle avait pu, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, dans la neige glaciale puis passa ses bras autour de lui et tenta de l'apaiser :

« Ken, tu as dû traverser des épreuves difficiles, mais je suis là, s'il te plaît, cesse de te torturer l'esprit… » et le serra ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots aient cessé…

Kaneki se reprit :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te montrer ça… » Eto sourit tristement puis ajouta :

« Ce n'est rien, je vais te raccompagner par contre… Tu dois être un peu fatigué… » et elle l'aida à se relever puis Eto le ramena jusqu'à chez lui.

Arrivé devant son appartement, Eto lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je dois y aller, mais je serai le 19 janvier à la librairie de notre rencontre, tu viendras me voir ? »

« Bien sûr » confirma Kaneki.

Le couple échangea un baiser langoureux, Kaneki avait vomi mais Eto n'en avait cure, certes elle avait déjà connu odeur plus fraîche mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle refuse l'amour de son petit-copain… Finalement, Eto partit sans un bruit, elle aurait aimé rester aux côtés de Kaneki mais elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire le lendemain…

Kaneki se sentait nul, il aurait tant aimé la ramener chez elle, mais voilà que les fantômes du passé ne cessaient de le hanter… Toutefois, il venait de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie, alors il alla se coucher plein d'espoir pour les jours à venir, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kimi et Nishiki étaient prêts à tant de sacrifice pour leur seconde moitié… Il restait néanmoins un point d'ombre au tableau, Kaneki allait devoir lui dire qu'il était une goule, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas construire une relation durable sur un mensonge mais aussi car si on découvrait sa relation avec lui, elle pourrait être emprisonnée par le CCG, et Kaneki s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si cela avait été le cas…


	11. Chapitre 11: Le 11eme arondissement

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Kaneki épuisé par cette veillée se leva au quart de tour pour son service à l'Antique, il avait déjà trop dormi et il ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer ni de se débarbouiller… Lorsqu'il arriva au café, il eût la surprise de voir Nishiki paré de l'uniforme de serveur mais après tout, c'était logique.

Kaneki avait parlé à Monsieur Yoshimura quant au cas de Nishiki et notamment sa difficulté pour trouver de la nourriture, les deux avaient probablement conclu un accord tacite, travailler à l'Antique pour recevoir de la nourriture, il en avait été ainsi pour Kaneki, Nishiki n'échappait probablement pas au règlement ce qui lui fut confirmé par le jeune homme :

« Yoshimura doit tout savoir sur moi, et ma relation avec Kimi… Voilà pourquoi il cherche à me garder sous la main. Ainsi, il pourra faire de moi ce qu'il veut… Ce vieux ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout contrôler hein ?! Je ne lui fais pas confiance… je me demande quelles ficelles il tire en coulisses… Les types comme lui sont les plus dangereux mine de rien… »

Nishiki poursuivit plus gentiment :

« Cependant, l'Antique est l'endroit le plus sûr tant que je serai dans le 20eme, je vais profiter de cet environnement au maximum, voilà tout… Toi aussi, tu es un type dur à saisir d'ailleurs… »

Kaneki haussa les épaules et soupira :

« Ah bon ? » Nishiki expliqua :

« Tu essayes de sauver Kimi, tu me proposes de venir ici… alors concrètement, que penses-tu des goules et de leur relation avec les humains ? »

Kaneki réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

« Eh bien… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les goules qui voient l'homme comme un simple gibier… ni avec les humains qui voient les goules comme de simples monstres sanguinaires… Ces points de vue me paraissent faux. »

Il reprit :

« Ce qui est nécessaire dans cette relation, c'est de maintenir une bonne distance… La distance permet un respect mutuel… tout en évitant de se marcher sur les pieds… Grâce à toi et aux personnes de l'Antique, je sens que je peux trouver une amorce de solution. »

Nishiki grogna :

« Kaneki, t'es vraiment… un sale type bien… Enfin bon, comment dire… ton opinion n'est pas mal… Ton point de vue permettra sans doute de sauver quelqu'un… » Kaneki ne chercha pas à comprendre l'oxymore de Nishiki car un détail l'interrompit à la télévision :

« Washu Tsuneyoshi, le président du CCG, a annoncé qu'il allait renforcer la présence des inspecteurs dans certains arrondissements, notamment le 11eme et le 20eme… » cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Au même moment, Touka sortait de la réserve et croisait Kaneki pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elle murmura :

« Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur la joue… » Kaneki se maudit intérieurement, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se regarder dans un miroir et voilà le résultat, Touka était au courant maintenant, il préféra ne pas relancer et continua le service comme si de rien n'était…

* * *

Le soir venu, Kaneki se rendit au bar d'Itori, après tout, ils avaient conclu un marché. Une fois sur place, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était déroulé puis elle soupira :

« Je vois, ainsi tu as pu t'échapper de justesse du restaurant… Et bien, ta mission était difficile cependant… Tu n'as récupéré aucune information sur les conditions d'admission ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! »

Kaneki bredouilla :

« Euh… Et bien… Je pense qu'il faut être parrainé par l'un de ses membres pour y entrer… » Itori le sermonna de plus belle :

« C'est tout sauf une information valable ! L'étudiant que tu es devrait le réaliser, non ? Ah bravo, c'est du propre ! »

Puis, elle reprit plus posément :

« Mais bon… Je sens que tu as fait des efforts malgré ta nullité… D'autre part, Renji m'a engueulée… Je vais donc te donner quelques détails sur l'incident qui a entraîné la mort de Lize… La clé de l'affaire est Lize elle-même… Connaître Lize te permettra sans doute de trouver la vérité. Deuxième point, le plus important… La goule 'Lize Kamishiro' n'a jamais existé. »

Kaneki était abasourdi par la nouvelle, Itori poursuivit alors :

« Ses noms et prénoms sont faux. Les goules sans acte de naissance changent d'identité à leur guise, mais le plus souvent, elles gardent le nom reçu de leurs parents et changent juste les idéogrammes utilisés pour l'écrire. Par contre, rares sont les goules qui changent complètement d'identité… Lize est apparue un beau jour, renonçant à son nom… Pour une raison inconnue… Je te conseille de fouiller dans le passé de Lize avant son arrivée dans le 20eme… »

Kaneki hocha la tête et Itori le mit néanmoins en garde :

« Ken… Tu dois savoir que les vérités cachées… sont souvent cruelles… Garde ça en tête. »

Kaneki acquiesça :

« D'accord, merci, Itori. » puis rentra chez lui.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Un individu menaçant et sa bande entrèrent à l'Antique pendant que Touka et Kaneki y travaillaient, Kaneki déclara joyeusement :

« Bonjour ! » ce à quoi l'homme lui répondit sèchement :

« Le patron est là ? »

Kaneki s'étonna :

« Le patron ? Non il est absent aujourd'hui. » et Touka surenchérit :

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez au patron ? »

Celui-ci grogna :

« Tu me cherches ? », Touka adopta une autre stratégie, elle lui proposa :

« Puisque vous êtes là, autant déguster un bon café… cher client… »

L'homme troublé par la voix de Touka s'exclama :

« Mais… Tu es une fille ? »

Kaneki désamorça la situation :

« Vous voulez laisser un message au patron ? »

L'homme les questionna :

« J'ai une question à lui poser… Et à vous aussi, sans doute… Est-ce que vous connaissez une certaine Lize Kamishiro ? »

Kaneki sursauta, il se demandait qui était cet homme : un inspecteur ? Non, plutôt une goule.

Touka soupira :

« Allons discuter ailleurs. Suivez-moi. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage, et une fois installés, Touka ordonna au chef de la bande :

« Montre moi tes pupilles. »

Ses yeux prirent instantanément une couleur noire charbon avec des pupilles rouges sang, il était bel et bien une goule. Il déclara alors :

« Satisfaite ? Je m'appelle Banjo. J'étais dans le 11eme arrondissement avec Lize. »

Kaneki était pensif, ainsi, avant de venir ici, Lize habitait dans le 11eme arrondissement, voilà qu'il avait fait un pas de plus dans sa recherche de la vérité.

Kaneki s'enquit :

« Alors, pourquoi la cherches-tu ? »

Banjo s'exlama :

« Alors, tu la connais ? Elle est donc venue ici… Elle habite où maintenant ? »

Touka ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle savait pertinemment que Lize n'était plus de ce monde, alors elle se contenta de dire :

« Hein, euh… » afin de masquer son trouble.

Soudain, Banjo perçut quelque chose chez Kaneki, d'un air à nouveau menaçant, il s'approcha de lui et commença à le renifler… Kaneki était mal à l'aise, il repensait en cet instant au Gourmet, au moins lui avait ses raisons, mais pourquoi donc toutes les goules étaient aussi intéressées par lui…

Banjo s'écria alors :

« C'est quoi ce délire… Je sens l'odeur de Lize sur toi ! »

Il saisit brutalement Kaneki par le col, Touka intervint alors :

« Arrête ! Pas de violence chez nous ! », ses acolytes lui intimèrent aussi de se calmer :

« Banjo ! »

Banjo grogna alors :

« Tu… Tu es… Tu es son mec, c'est ça ?! »

Kaneki était surpris, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette question, il tenta alors de réfuter :

« Quoi ?! Non… Vous faites erreur… Notre relation n'est pas… » Banjo le coupa :

« VOTRE RELATIOOON ? », Kaneki aurait dit que de la vapeur lui sortait par les naseaux.

Banjo tenta alors d'asséner un coup de poing à Kaneki, celui-ci tenta de s'expliquer une dernière fois :

« Je me suis mal exprimé ! » mais le geste était déjà lancé alors, il esquiva tranquillement le coup et crochetant le bras de Banjo avec son propre bras, il lança un coup de coude en arrière tout en se tractant de son bras, son coude frappa l'arrière de la tête de Banjo avec un bruit sourd, et celui-ci s'écroula de tout son long inconscient.

Kaneki n'avait pas voulu en faire autant, l'effet escompté avait été largement dépassé, visiblement, les cours qu'il prenait avec Yomo et Touka l'avaient rendu sérieusement plus fort. Il s'excusa :

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû », en effet, Banjo paraissait être quelqu'un de gentil, il ne pensait probablement pas à mal, toutefois, Kaneki se méfiait…

Les goules de sa bande soupirèrent :

« On s'y attendait… »

« On est navrés, excusez-le… »

tandis que Touka déclara sans ambages :

« Quel faiblard… »

Ils l'avaient alors porté dans un lit pour qu'il se repose, mais là encore, Kaneki avait été étonné, Banjo appelait Lize dans son sommeil, il murmura :

« Il veut tant la voir qu'il rêve d'elle… » mais Kaneki n'avait pas à se moquer, lui aussi rêvait ardemment de revoir sa petite amie, mais elle était diantrement occupée, alors il ne voulait pas la déranger, ils devaient déjà se voir le 19, cela lui suffisait amplement !

Ses acolytes expliquèrent :

« Notre chef recherche Lize, mais on ignore pourquoi… Cependant, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est amoureux d'elle. »

« Elle ne respectait pas les territoires de chasse, alors… elle a tué le chef du 11eme et ses sbires qui étaient venus se plaindre. En bref, elle faisait n'importe quoi et pourtant… Banjo voyait en Lize une femme forte qui se battait pour vivre selon sa volonté. Il l'admirait beaucoup pour cela. »

« C'était sans doute une plaisanterie mais… avant de quitter le 11eme, Lize s'est tournée vers Banjo et l'a appelé 'Monsieur le nouveau chef'… Il a cru que Lize lui confiait le destin du quartier, il s'est donc donné à fond, à sa manière s'entend, pour le diriger… »

« Mais les goules de l'extérieur sont venues s'installer… Banjo n'a pas fait le poids… Il faut dire que Lize avait éliminé toutes les goules puissantes du quartier… »

« Des goules venant de l'extérieur », Kaneki réfléchissait, de qui parlaient-ils ?

Ils poursuivirent :

« Actuellement, nous cherchons Lize sur ordre de ces nouveaux arrivants… »

« Hé n'en dis pas trop ! »

« Ça va, ces squatteurs me saoulent… »

« Cependant… Banjo semble avoir ses raisons de chercher Lize. Contrairement à nous, il ne se contente pas de suivre les ordres… »

Malheureusement pour lui, Lize n'était plus de ce monde, Touka déclara alors :

« Je te laisse décider Ken. » Après un moment de réflexion, Kaneki répondit :

« J'aimerais lui parler. »

Touka était redescendue au service, elle avait des clients à servir, ceux-ci paraissaient d'ailleurs très satisfait :

« Ce café est un délice. »

« En effet ! »

Finalement, Banjo se réveilla, et Kaneki monta lui parler, il arriva avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit en expliquant :

« Vous allez mieux ? On vous a déplacé ici car nos lits étaient trop petits. Vous êtes vraiment immense ! Je vous ai apporté de l'eau, je vous ai frappé par réflexe… »

Banjou demanda :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ken Kaneki » répondit celui en question.

Banjo soupira :

« Tu es fort Kaneki, contrairement à ton apparence… C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle t'a choisi »

Il était temps de mettre fin à ce quiproquo, Kaneki le mit devant les faits :

« Banjo.. Vous vous trompez… Lize et moi n'avons pas eu ce genre de relation… Nous avons juste fait connaissance rien de plus… »

Banjo murmura :

« Alors, je me suis fait des idées ? »

Il s'effondra à terre et implora le pardon de Kaneki :

« J'ai eu tort ! Je suis désolé ! Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses. »

Posément, Kaneki dit :

« Allons, je ne vous accuse de rien. », Kaneki trouvait cet homme bien différent des goules qu'il avait pu rencontrer, beaucoup plus humain et beaucoup moins cruel mais il fallait qu'il reste prudent, il avait déjà trop été berné…

Banjo s'enquit :

« Concernant Lize, où se trouve-t-elle ? »

Ainsi, la question que Kaneki attendait avait tant d'appréhension était tombée, il n'avait pas envie de détruire Banjo, alors il mentit à regret :

« Elle… n'est plus… Elle n'est plus ici. »

Banjo prit un air contrit avant de déclarer :

« Bien sûr, suis-je bête… J'avais oublié à quel point elle était capricieuse… Elle est donc partie n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ignores où… Écoute Ken, j'ai un service à te demander. »

Kaneki répéta :

« Un service ? »

Banjo s'expliqua :

« Oui j'aimerais que tu lui transmette ce message si tu la vois : 'Enfuis-toi !' »

« Pardon ? Enfuis-toi ? » s'étonna Kaneki.

Banjo continua :

« J'ai tenu les rênes du 11eme pendant un certain temps… Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Des goules se faisant appeler Aogiri ont débarqué chez moi… On a bien tenté de résister… mais elles étaient trop nombreuses… Je n'en pouvais plus de voir mes amis tomber les uns après les autres…Cette bande nous a placés sous son contrôle puis a commencé à chasser les colombes. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'un tel effort serait vain mais ces goules ont réussi à nettement diminuer le nombre de colombes du 11eme. Puis, elles ont attaqué les inspecteurs en poste au nord du 11eme, elles en ont profité pour élargir leur influence là-bas en soumettant les goules. Elles veulent éliminer toutes les colombes présentes dans leur zone d'influence. A présent, je suis l'un des derniers sous-fifres de cette bande… Son leader est un homme effrayant et impitoyable… Il recherche Lize, bien que j'ignore pourquoi… Peut être une histoire de compte personnel à régler… »

Banjo le mit alors en garde :

« Tôt ou tard, ces goules vont débarquer ici, dans le 20eme… Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, fuyez tous ! Ou acceptez de vous soumettre ! »

Tout à coup, la vitre de la chambre vola en éclats, alertant par la même les clients et Touka qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Le jeune homme vêtu tout de noir qui en sortit bondit sur Banjo et lui infligea un terrible coup de pied dans l'avant-bras déclenchant un sinistre craquement et l'envoyant bouler au sol. Kaneki s'écria :

« Banjo ! » celui-ci grognant de douleur, le bras totalement tordu.

Le nouvel arrivant maugréa :

« Tu as la langue bien pendue… La correction qu'on t'a donnée ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu aimes les coups, on dirait… » L'oiseau en cage caqueta alors :

« Poule mouillée ! Poule mouillée ! »

Banjo murmura :

« Ayato… » tandis que ses sous-fifres déclaraient effrayés :

« Banjo ?! Encore un coup de colère… Que faites-vous ici Ayato ? »

Celui-ci expliqua :

« Banjo ne répondait pas au télélphone et ce café est connu pour être le centre du quartier… J'ai donc décidé de vous rendre une petite visite. C'est clair, les trois débiles ? »

Banjo gargouilla :

« Ça ne sert à rien, Lize n'est plus… » il fut interrompu par Ayato :

« Tu as quelque chose à dire… le crétin ? »

Touka qui était montée s'exclama :

« C'est quoi ce boucan ?! » avant de constater la présence inquisitrice, elle murmura alors :

« Ayato… »

Celui-ci répondit d'un sourire narquois :

« Mais c'est mon idiote de grande sœur… Ça fait un bail, dis donc… »

Touka s'enquit avec agressivité :

« Où t'étais passé, crétin de frère ! » Kaneki était sous le choc, ainsi il s'agissait de son frère, il était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, surtout au niveau des cheveux…

L'intéressé resta évasif :

« Je trace ma route dans le monde des goules, tandis qu'une certaine grosse vache se vautre paisiblement dans le monde des humains… »

Touka ne fléchit pas :

« Les gamins feraient mieux de se taire… »

tandis qu'Ayato semblait manifestement amusé du comportement de sa sœur et poursuivit :

« Regarde la situation en face, la gamine… c'est toi… »

Soudain, deux personnes se profilèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'une d'elles déclara :

« Quelle ressemblance ! Je savais qu'Ayato avait une sœur mais j'ignorais qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse dans ce café… Vous avez un si beau visage je vous envie… »

Il s'agissait des deux clients qui étaient en bas, celui qui venait de parler adoptait une tenue vestimentaire pour le moins étrange, une chemise avec des roses, des lunettes de soleil perchées sur son front et, du rouge à lèvres particulièrement voyant… Le second, massif, était habillé de façon normale, un costume blanc et une chemise noire, il était blond. Il déclara alors :

« Tu en auras mis du temps, Ayato… »

Ayato soupira :

« Pfff… Tu as du flair pour être venu ici, Yamori… » s'adressant au grand blond.

Celui-ci s'exclama :

« C'est Niko qui a du nez, un vrai flair de chien ! », le second acquiesça :

« Ah ça, j'aime coller mon nez dans les fesses des autres ! J'ai droit à une caresse ? »

Le visage de Banjo prit une mine déconfite avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« Vous êtes là, vous aussi ? Vous êtes venus pour rien ! Lize a déjà fichu le camp depuis longtemps ! »

Yamori sourit avant de dire :

« Nous touchons au but, au contraire… Mais oui, mon gros moustachu ! Car notre mission consistait à trouver Lize ou… des types ayant… son odeur ! Et là je dis : Bingo ! Allez, on l'emmène avec nous ! »

Touka s'interposa en déclarant :

« Mfff… Vous comptez emmener Ken, pas question. »

Yamori s'avança brusquement, bien trop vite pour Touka, il murmura :

« Vraiment... » avant de la frapper à l'épaule du tranchant de la main, lui tailladant la chair, et l'envoyant choir au sol.

Kaneki s'écria :

« Touka ! » mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Yamori le saisit à la gorge et le souleva dans l'air en déclarant :

« La raison du plus fort est toujours… la meilleure ! »

Kaneki, qui sentait l'asphyxie proche, enroula sa jambe autour du bras de Yamori pour ensuite le frapper afin de le lui briser, sans succès, Yamori n'avait même pas sourcillé.

Le colosse plaqua alors Kaneki contre le mur avec un telle force que Kaneki s'y retrouva incrusté à l'intérieur, crachant du sang. Yamori n'en démordait, il lui envoya un coup de pied circulaire dans la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Alors Ken, tu continues ou tu te couches ? » et par la même il fit sinistrement craquer son index.

Alors qu'il expliquait à Kaneki :

« Si tu es raisonnable, je ne te ferai pas de mal pour l'instant… » il eut la surprise de constater l'unique kakugan du jeune homme. Yamori, Banjo et Ayato étaient tous surpris, que pouvait bien faire une goule borgne ici ?

Kaneki se releva tant bien que mal et tenta de porter un coup à Yamori qui disparut de sa vue soudain, Kaneki vit sortir de son ventre deux longues tentacules écailleuses et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il prononça difficilement :

« Mais… Comment ? » et alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, Kaneki laissa la colère le submerger : « Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils donc tous ? Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, il allait lutter, quitte à en mourir… »

Yamori étant juste derrière, Kaneki fit surgir son kagune à une vitesse impressionnante, le colosse ne s'y attendant pas, fut transpercé de la même manière que Kaneki à l'exception près que ce furent quatre tentacules et non deux, qui lui percèrent l'abdomen.

Yamori laissa échapper un grognement, il n'appréciait pas le côté résistant du gamin, et puis, comment avait-il eu un kagune aussi gros, lui un gars du 20eme… Peu importe, Yamori se recula afin de sortir de ces pics acérés et engagea son combat contre Kaneki, les kagunes s'entrechoquaient et Yamori ne trouvait aucune ouverture pour abattre Kaneki. La jeune goule était peut être faible physiquement mais elle n'avait aucune difficulté en combattant avec son kagune.

Ayato, ayant constaté l'impuissance de Yamori, se profila derrière Kaneki et le perfora d'une grêle de projectiles, Kaneki ne pouvait lutter contre deux adversaires à la fois, surtout au vu de leur puissance. Il envoya un tentacule à la rencontre d'Ayato et le projeta contre un mur Yamori profitant de cette occasion, brisa la garde de Kaneki et à l'aide de son kagune lui troua le ventre de part en part.

Kaneki s'écroula, ils étaient bien trop forts, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer, il sentait seulement le sang sourdre de ses lèvres…

Touka, ayant vu cela, ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, elle bondit sur Yamori en criant :

« Salaud ! »

Ayato s'interposa et lui plaça un crochet au niveau de la pommette qui la fit s'écraser au sol.

Ayato soupira alors :

« Aah Touka, tu es si faible… Tout comme notre père… »

Touka se redressa péniblement et grogna :

« Je t'interdis… de parler de papa… Il s'est battu pour nous ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! »

Touka déploya son kagune, Niko qui était toujours resté neutre s'émerveilla :

« Oh ! Quelle beauté… »

Touka se rua sur son frère et lui porta un coup avec son kagune, sans succès, celui-ci avait fait surgir le sien, qui avait totalement absorbé l'attaque. Ayato déclara sournoisement :

« C'est toi qui ne sais rien Touka… Nos parents sont morts car ils étaient faibles. Les faibles ne peuvent protéger personne… Ils ne peuvent sauver personne… Être faible, cela veut dire tout perdre. Tes ailes ne te mèneront nulle part ! Je suis différent de toi Touka ! Je vais apprendre aux humains qu'ils sont inférieurs aux goules ! »

Il infligea alors une série de taillades à Touka qui ne put absolument rien faire et s'écroula au sol.

Ayto, paisiblement déclara :

« Hop là !Quant à toi… Tu n'as qu'à ramper au sol. »

Niko se précipita vers Ayato et déclara :

« Tu es cool mon Ayato chéri, si glamour ! »

Celui-ci se renfrogna :

« Ayato chéri ? Tu délires pauvre travlo…. »

Niko, un peu plus sérieux, s'enquit :

« On prend ta sœur aussi ? »

Ayato refusa :

« Non, inutile, elle nous gênerait. Elle n'a qu'à faire ami-ami avec les humains si ça lui chante. »

Puis, il ordonna :

« Banjo ! Mets ce type à l'œil rouge dans un sac ! On rentre dans le 11eme ! »

* * *

Kaneki fut réveillé par un violent coup de pied, Ayato ordonna :

« Suis-moi et enlève ta veste ! On n'est pas dans un café ici ! »

Kaneki obtempéra, il n'était plus à même de se battre avec les blessures qu'il avait reçues précédemment, alors qu'ils marchaient, Kaneki réfléchissait, il se demandait où il était, puis il pensa à Touka qui avait été blessée. Alors, il interrogea Ayato :

« Pardon, tu t'appelles Ayato c'est ça ? J'ignore pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici mais, j'aimerais que tu me dises une chose, est-ce que Touka est saine et sauve ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui fit poser genoux à terre. Ayato gronda :

« Commence par me vouvoyer, et surtout, attends que je t'autorise à parler. Tu n'as pas compris ta situation sans doute, crétin de l'Antique. Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose… Ici, tu n'as aucun droit de l'ouvrir ou de marcher librement. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, sans discuter. Si on t'ordonne de crever, tu crèves. Ton seul droit, c'est de respirer, et de ne pas bouger. C'est compris, dans ce cas, dis 'oui' »

Kaneki commençait à être sérieusement en colère, s'il avait pu utiliser son kagune contre lui, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde… Néanmoins, la situation étant déjà bien assez compliquée, il ravala sa fierté et soupira :

« oui… »

Un nouveau coup de pied l'atteint au visage, Ayato dit :

« Trop lent ! Et j'entends rien ! C'est compris ? »

Cette fois-ci, Kaneki fit un effort d'élocution et déclara distinctement :

« Oui. »

Kaneki avait peur, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans endroit pire encore que ses cauchemars : ces goules cherchaient des personnes comme Lize, avec la même odeur. Par hasard, voudraient-ils lui prendre ses organes ? Kaneki se posait une masse incalculable de questions mais n'avait aucune réponse à fournir…

Ayato l'interpella :

« Hé… Laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil, larbin… Mes supérieurs sont loin d'avoir ma gentillesse, c'est compris ? »

Kaneki ne répondit pas pensif, ainsi, cette organisation avait une hiérarchie. Ayato lui porta à nouveau un coup de pied, dans les côtes cette fois-ci et soupira :

« Je t'ai posé une question, tu réponds. »

Kaneki acquiesça : « Oui… » était-ce donc cela la légendaire gentillesse…

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande salle remplie de… goules, il y en avait facilement une centaine, c'en était effrayant.

Niko leur fit signe d'un baiser tandis que les autres goules le dévisageaient depuis leurs masques tous similaires, seules les goules au fond portaient un accoutrement différent, il devait s'agir des chefs.

Ayato déclara :

« Je vous l'ai amené, Monsieur Tatara. »

L'intéressé répondit :

« Bien, approche ! »

Une fois arrivé devant eux, Kaneki put constater l'aura qu'ils dégageaient, tout particulièrement une goule qui portait un masque sans fentes pour les yeux, il n'y avait dessus qu'un énorme sourire, terrifiant… Se dressait aussi une goule aux cheveux blancs, celui qu'Ayato avait appelé Tatara, Kaneki se demandait si c'était lui le chef des goules…

L'homme en question, s'était placé devant Kaneki et le transperça de sa main, Kaneki s'étouffa dans son sang :

« Aaah ! Aaaah ! Ouuh… raaahkr… »

Tatara prit la parole :

« Intéressant… Celui-ci n'a que l'œil gauche… Il s'agit bien du porteur… Cela confirme l'élimination de Lize… Décidément, ils agissent vite. »

puis il s'adressa à Ayato :

« Ayato ? Ce type-là… il m'est inutile je te le donne. Je t'ai demandé de l'amener à la place de Lize car je pensais qu'il aurait sa puissance, mais ses yeux ne sont pas bons. Il ne sera d'aucune utilité. Tu peux faire de lui un de nos soldats, ou un sac de frappe, peu importe. »

C'est l'instant qu'Eto choisit pour se manifester et déclarer avec sa voix enfantine :

« Non ! Il est pour moi ! Cela va être mon nouveau jouet, interdiction aux autres d'y toucher, sinon je vous mange, d'accord ? »

Elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir son pauvre Kaneki entrer avec une chemise totalement trouée, preuve qu'il avait du recevoir un certain nombre de blessures lors de sa capture. Mais d'un autre côté, Eto était contente, elle avait vu Yamori revenir avec son costume en loques, Kaneki lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce !

Eto n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer la comédie, c'était le seul moyen pour elle de sauver Kaneki, et heureusement, Tatara l'avait jugé inutile, c'était parfait. Si cela avait été inéluctable, elle aurait sorti son kagune pour imposer ses décisions, mais cela n'avait pas été nécessaire, Kaneki allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui tranquillement, et le jour venu, elle lui montrerait qui elle est vraiment.

Tatara ayant entendu la demande d'Eto, hocha la tête, il n'avait pas de raison de refuser, il ne connaissait que trop bien son penchant pour la torture, qu'elle s'amuse si elle en avait envie, cela ne le regardait pas.

La goule aux cheveux blancs soupira :

« Nos efforts n'en valaient pas la peine finalement… La priorité est bien de retrouver ce médecin en fuite. »

Kaneki encore perclus de douleur, regarda Tatara d'un air interrogatif, qui était donc ce médecin dont il parlait.

Tatara reprit :

« Oui, je parle bien de Kano. Ton innocence frise la stupidité, les naïfs ont le don de m'énerver… Je parle de toi, tu comprends ? La greffe que tu as reçue… tu crois vraiment… qu'elle se limite à un rein ? »

Kaneki ne comprenait pas, le docteur Kano lui aurait-il fait quelque chose ?

Tatara, devant l'air crédule de Kaneki, poursuivit :

« Creuse-toi un peu la tête, qui t'a transformé en monstre à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'un médecin pouvait passer à côté de tes changements physiologiques ? Ton air paumé me laisse deviner que Yoshimura ne t'a rien dit, pourtant, il est censé être au courant…Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour ce vieux. Tu es son bonzaï dont les feuilles inutiles doivent être coupées. Voilà pourquoi tu traînes encore avec ce regard naïf… Remarque, tu vois la vie en rose, tant mieux pour toi. »

Puis il interpella Noro :

« Je compte sur toi pour le reste, Noro. C'est l'heure de partir, ils doivent nous attendre. »

Eto devait suivre Tatara, ils devaient préparer la prochaine attaque sur le CCG mais elle voulait s'assurer de quelque chose avant.

Elle chantonna :

« Personne ne touche à mon jouet d'accord ? Et s'il s'en va, laissez-le j'irai le chercher moi-même. »

puis s'approcha de Kaneki pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Pars dès que tu le peux, cet endroit n'est pas pour toi, tu n'y trouveras que malheur et désolation. »

Puis, elle s'en alla avec Tatara, laissant un Kaneki déboussolé mais vivant.


	12. Chapitre 12: Anti-Aogiri

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki réfléchissait, ainsi le docteur Kano était en partie responsable de sa transformation et le patron semblait lui cacher des choses mais Kaneki ne pouvait en vouloir au manager, cet homme l'avait sauvé quand il était au plus bas, ce ressentiment qu'il avait à son encontre ne provenant que de sa confusion actuelle.

Et puis, il y avait cette goule qui avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse partir, Kaneki en était sûr, c'était elle qui le protégeait depuis tout ce temps, mais que faisait-elle avec eux et qui était-elle ? Kaneki aurait déjà pu partir, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner Banjo à son triste sort, il voulait lui proposer de partir avec lui.

Au même moment, une silhouette corpulente se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte, il s'agissait de Banjo, il demanda à Kaneki :

« Tu veux bien venir ? »

Kaneki, surpris, s'enquit :

« Euh… De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Banjo lui expliqua :

« Les Anti-Aogiri se réunissent ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ayato et Yamori sont dans un autre bâtiment. Tu ne dois pas rester ici Kaneki, fuis. »

Kaneki répondit aussitôt :

« Même si la petite fille m'a permis de m'enfuir, je ne peux pas partir sans vous Banjo, ce sera ou nous ou personne, mais je ne rentre pas seul. »

Banjo reprit :

« Je ne supporte plus de les voir mêler des étrangers à leurs sales affaires… Toutefois, il n'y a pas que moi, j'ai mes obligations et je ne partirai pas sans mon groupe, nous sommes une petite dizaine, viens je vais te les présenter. »

Alors que Kaneki suivait Banjo, celui-ci l'interrogea :

« Dis Kaneki… Je peux te poser une question avant de rejoindre mes camarades ? Lize… Elle a été tuée n'est-ce pas ? »

Kaneki ne put qu'acquiescer, le mensonge n'était plus de mise :

« Eh bien, j'ignore si sa mort a été préméditée mais… elle n'est plus de ce monde, en effet. Désolé de vous l'avoir caché. »

Banjo soupira :

« Je vois… Tu cherchais à me ménager, alors tu n'as rien dit… Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Kaneki se sentait désolé, Banjo qui semblait tant aimer Lize, voilà qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir, il ne savait que trop bien comment il se serait senti en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Takatsuki…

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle qui contenait tout juste une dizaine de personnes, Banjo prit la parole :

« Les gars voici Ken Kaneki ! » L'intéressé un peu gêné murmura un bref :

« Salut… »

Un homme se leva et déclara à Kaneki :

« On s'est vus au café, désolé mais on ne pouvait pas désobéir tout à l'heure… »

Banjo expliqua :

« Tous ici étaient avec moi quand je dirigeais le 11eme, tu peux leur faire confiance. »

Kaneki observa les différents membres de ce groupe un à un, il remarqua qu'il y avait même un enfant. Puis, les personnes s'exclamèrent :

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre une goule avec un unique œil rouge… C'est impressionnant ! »

« Oui, c'est incroyable ! »

Puis, un autre murmura :

« Il paraît que le chef d'Aogiri, lui aussi… Il n'aurait qu'un seul œil rouge. C'est ce qu'on dit, mais on ne l'a jamais vu. »

Banjo confirma ces dires :

« En effet, une goule à l'unique œil rouge dirigerait Aogiri. Tout ce qu'on connaît d'elle, c'est son surnom de 'roi borgne'. Les gars en bas de l'échelle comme nous ignorent la structure de cette bande. Tatara et Noro sont sans doute des subordonnés directs du roi… »

Kaneki s'enquit :

« Tatara, c'est bien celui qui était assis sur la chaise ? »

Banjo acquiesça :

« Oui, il gouverne la quasi-totalité d'Aogiri… Il est à la fois fort et intelligent. Quant à Noro, il gère provisoirement le 11eme arrondissement, enfin quand je dis gère, il se contente de rester là sans rien dire. Par contre, son appétit est sans limite, c'est effrayant… »

Il poursuivit :

« Il y a quatre autres cadres à part Noro : Yamori, Ayato et les frères Bin. Yamori est aussi cruel qu'il est doué pour se battre. Il vient du 13eme, là où les combats entre goules sont légion. Comme tuer ses semblables ne lui suffit pas. Il prend aussi un malin plaisir à massacrer les colombes. On ignore de quel arrondissement viennent les frères Bin, par contre on sait qu'ils étaient à la tête d'un très grand nombre de goules… Leurs subordonnés forment la majeure d'Aogiri dans le 11eme, ce sont de grands admirateurs de la philosophie du roi borgne. Quant à Ayato, il a ravagé plusieurs arrondissement avant que Tatara le repère et l'intègre à Aogiri. Ayato se retrouve lui aussi dans la philosophie de cette bande, qui cherche à dominer humains et goules par la force… Et la petite fille, on ne sait pratiquement rien d'elle, mais elle ne semble pas être cadre. »

Banjo déroula ensuite son plan à Kaneki :

« Quand tous les cadres sont présents ici, il vaut mieux filer droit ! Pas question de penser à fuir ! Cependant, ils ont pris l'habitude de partir périodiquement… un nouveau cycle de départ a repris, lundi dernier. Noro et Ayato ont leur réunion avec d'autres cadres, ils sortent un jour sur six. Yamori reste ici trois jours, puis sort en ville. Quant à frères Bin, ils ne quittent jamais cet endroit. »

Kaneki murmura :

« Je vois, d'après ce calcul, le douzième jour, il ne reste que les frères Bin. A quel jour du cycle en est-on ? »

Banjo répondit :

« Au septième, ce serait donc dans cinq jours. On aimerait que tu nous aides Kaneki… On a besoin d'être le plus grand nombre possible. »

Kaneki hocha la tête :

« Je vous suis, si vos camarades acceptent de me faire confiance, je saurais garder le secret, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les membres du groupe intervinrent :

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu réfléchis trop ! »

« Banjo te fait confiance, alors on te fait confiance aussi ! »

« Tout à fait ! Pas de problème ! »

Kaneki demanda :

« Que comptez-vous faire après l'évasion ? » devant le silence de ses congénères, il leur proposa :

« Si vous venez dans le 20eme, le patron de l'Antique pourrait vous aider. Je peux lui en parler si nécessaire. »

Banjo s'exclama :

« Le 20eme serait le quartier idéal pour se mettre à l'abri ! En plus, j'aimerais enquêter sur ce docteur Kano, vu qu'il semble mêlé à la mort de Lize, toi aussi Kaneki n'est-ce pas ? »

Kaneki acquiesça :

« Oui, en effet. » Banjo reprit :

« Parfait ! Après notre évasion, direction le 20eme ! Woouuh ! Tu es donc vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! J'avais vu juste ! »

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, Kaneki et ses coéquipiers avaient été assignés pour découper les cadavres humains. Ils étaient sans cesse sermonnés par le surveillant :

« Hé ! Secouez-vous ! On va être en retard pour le premier service ! »

Ayant constaté le dégoût qu'éprouvait Kaneki, Banjo l'interpella :

« Ça te flanque la nausée j'imagine, passe moi la moitié. Je suis rapide pour ce genre de boulots. Vite pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs ! »

Kaneki refusa :

« Non, je peux le faire… », il avait envie de vomir et sa tête lui tournait mais il ne voulait pas se reposer sur les autres et encore moins sur un homme qui faisait déjà beaucoup pour les siens.

Banjo soupira :

« N'en fais pas trop ! Je peux t'aider… »

Alors que Kaneki tentait de se persuader que ce qu'il découpait n'était que du porc, il entendit quelqu'un se plaindre :

« Beurk ! Je suis suis sûr que c'est Yamori qui l'a tué celui-ci… Les cadavres d'Ayato ont leur quatre membres bien découpés mais ceux de Yamori sont à moitié en bouillie, c'est répugnant… Même une goule en attrape la nausée ! Les types du 13eme sont tous des dingues, je te le jure… »

Kaneki ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir avant de vomir… Un bruit sourd le sortit de son occupation :

« Hé ! Sale gosse ! Tu tapes dans la nourriture hein ? Cette viande n'est pas pour toi ! Saleté de petit voleur ! »

Alors que le surveillant s'apprêtait à frapper l'enfant, Banjo s'interposa et reçut le coup à sa place.

Le gardien grogna :

« Banjo, que veux-tu ? »

Immédiatement, Banjo se coucha au sol et implora son pardon :

« Je suis désolé ! Je lui ai demandé de voler pour moi ! J'avais faim alors… »

Une grêle de coups s'abattit sur le mais il resta de marbre Kaneki était impressionné, Banjo était vraiment quelqu'un de courageux, quand bien même il était faible, il faisait tout son possible pour aider les autres.

Malgré tous les cadavres qu'ils découpaient, leur groupe n'avait droit qu'à des misères, c'est à peine s'il y avait un peu de chair autour des os qu'on leur donnait, quelles conditions terribles…

Le petit garçon prit la parole :

« Monsieur Banjo, merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure… »

Celui-ci déclara :

« Koto… Notre projet doit réussir alors évite d'attirer l'attention… Tu veux protéger ta maman n'est-ce pas ? On va y arriver mais sois patient pour le moment, d'accord ? Tiens, prends ma part ! » et il lui tendit sa maigre ration de nourriture.

La mère du petit garçon s'exclama :

« Banjo ! »

L'intéressé sourit et expliqua :

« Ton boulot gamin, c'est de grandir ! Moi, j'ai déjà bien assez poussé. Et puis, je dois maigrir pour plaire aux filles ! »

Malheureusement, son corps le trahit, son estomac laissa entendre un intense gargouillement, Banjo soupira :

« Oups… Mon estomac ne sait pas mentir… Désolé… »

Alors, tout le monde sépara une partie de sa ration pour en donner à Banjo :

« Tiens Banjo ! »

« Tenez chef ! »

« Pour vous, Banjo. »

Un peu plus tard, Banjo parlait seul à seul avec Kaneki :

« Notre temps est compté si nous restons ici. On ne leur sert plus à rien vu qu'ils n'ont pas pu retrouver Lize… Je dois mettre les miens à l'abri avant qu'Aogiri ne nous élimine. C'est mon devoir de chef. Souvent, je pense à ce qu'aurait été le 11eme si une quelqu'un de discret mais puissant comme Lize l'avait dirigé… Notre quartier aurait résisté… On aurait été un peu plus à l'aise… »

Kaneki rassura son partenaire :

« Vous savez Banjo, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez devenus le chef du 11eme, vous aidez tout le temps les autres même à vos dépens et même si cela me chagrine de vous le dire, Lize était loin d'être aussi gentille… »

 _Le 8 janvier_

Tout le groupe était caché, attendant le signal du départ, Banjo s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Comme prévu, Ayato et Noro sont partis à leur réunion des cadres et Yamori est sorti en ville. Il reste les deux frères Bin, mais bientôt, le plus jeune ira prendre une pause. »

Voilà qu'ils virent un des deux cadres s'éclipser, Banjo chuchota :

« Bien, c'est maintenant ou jamais, on va y aller en douceur. »

Tous ensemble, ils disparurent rapidement et s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit qui les avait tant fait souffrir… Une conversation presque joyeux se mit en place :

« Personne ne nous a remarqués ? »

« Non »

« Les frères Bin n'avaient rien d'effrayant en fait ! Quels flemmards, ces deux-là ! »

« J'ai eu une intuition quand tu es arrivé Kaneki. J'ai senti que quelque chose allait changer ! »

« On entend souvent dire que les goules à l'unique œil rouge ont un pouvoir que les goules ordinaires n'ont pas. Et toi Kaneki, tu es justement avec nous, c'est notre chance ! »

« D'ailleurs il t'a fallu un simple coup pour étaler Banjo ? »

« Euh, un coup de chance, oui… »

« En même temps, c'est Banjo ! »

« Hé toi, tu me cherches ! »

« L'entraînement physique ne suffit pas Banjo, le plus important c'est d'utiliser le kagune… »

« Je m'entraîne à ça, oui ! »

« Que fait-on après notre évasion ? »

« D'abord il faudra trouver de quoi manger ! »

Puis, ils parlèrent de leur projet de vie future :

« Je reprendrai un poste de veilleur de nuit ! Vu que j'ai encore mon acte de naissance ! »

« Quelle chance ! Moi je n'existe plus depuis la mort de mes parents… »

« Alors quel nom vais-je prendre ? »

« Yamamoto, comme avant ? »

« Huuum, non j'ai envie de changer ! »

« Une fois arrivés dans le 20eme, j'aimerais mener une vie discrète dans une vieille maison avec mon fils… »

« C'est bien de voir loin les gars, mais pour l'instant, l'essentiel est de se mettre en sécurité ! »

« Restez sur vos gardes ! »

La goule en tête de groupe sera retourna un instant pour finalement rester figée, seulement capable de crier :

« Waaaah ! » avant qu'un membre d'Aogiri ne le décapite tout en lui sectionnant une jambe et un bras.

La panique s'installait dans le groupe :

« Qu'est ce qu'un gars d'Aogiri fait ici ? »

« Il surveillait le coin ?! »

« Et les frères Bin ? »

« Oh non ! Il a sauté de la terrasse, il fonce vers nous ! »

Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre, Banjo ordonna à son groupe :

« Courez le plus vite possible ! Fuyez ! »

Kaneki, sans hésiter, fonça sur le premier assaillant, il ne voulait pas voir le combat s'éterniser, alors il vint directement au contact et d'un coup bien placé lui brisa le coude puis le fit s'effondrer au sol en lui retournant la rotule du genou. Kaneki ne pouvait le laisser vivre, il constituait une trop grande menace, alors il le frappa à plusieurs reprises à l'arrière de la nuque avec son genou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une bouillie d'os et de chair, adversaire éliminé.

Kaneki s'empressa de rejoindre le groupe qui avait pris un peu d'avance, il les rattrapait tout juste quand la mère de Koto s'étala de tout son long, à cet instant précis, Kaneki aperçut une ombre juste au-dessus d'eux, un des frères Bin qui descendait tout en déployant son kagune.

Le petit garçon s'empressa de s'interposer entre sa mère et le soldat d'Aogiri, sa mère s'écria :

« Koto va-t en ! » tandis que le garçon déclarait avec détermination :

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman ! Je te protégerai ! »

Banjo repoussa Koto sur le côté, et encaissa le coup à sa place, le kagune l'avait empalé et pourtant il était resté solidement campé sur ses appuis.

Le frère Bin le souleva dans les airs avant de l'envoyer violemment choir au sol, Banjo ordonna à son groupe :

« Fuyez ! Je vais le retenir ! Courez sans vous retourner ! »

Refuser d'obéir aurait été un manque de respect, alors tous s'élancèrent vers la sortie, tous à l'exception de Kaneki… Les autres membres lui avaient confié un jour cela :

« Notre chef ne peut pas utiliser son kagune… Il ne sait pas se battre, il a toujours été pacifiste… Son seul atout, c'est d'être solide… »

« Il mourra s'il combat seul… »

Le groupe ayant constaté que Kaneki ne venait pas avec eux voulut revenir à ses côtés mais il les rejeta brutalement :

« Obéissez aux ordres ! Je me charge d'aider Banjo ! Vous gênez ! » Il allait devoir se concentrer cette fois-ci, et laisser le Kaneki cruel se manifester, pour aider ses compagnons…

Banjo était à terre, couvert de blessures, il ne parvenait même plus à bouger, et le frère Bin allait lui infliger le coup fatal d'ici un instant.

Alors que Banjo voyait le dard acéré foncer sur lui, Kaneki s'interposa et se laissa volontairement transpercer par le tentacule… Il laissa échapper un sourire avant de chuchoter à son adversaire :

« A moi maintenant ! » et il déploya ses quatre tentacules, elles n'étaient pas aussi grosses que contre Shu mais largement suffisantes pour réduire en charpie le frère Bin… Kaneki lui arrachait les membres, le cisaillait et le perçait de partout. Finalement, il fit voler sa tête dans les airs avant de déclarer d'un ton détaché :

« Tu vois, ça fait mal… »

Banjo ne reconnaissait plus Kaneki, celui-ci avait un rictus presque effrayant renforcé par son unique kakugan particulièrement brillant…

Le second frère Bin arriva en s'écriant :

« Grand frère ! » tout en constatant ce qu'il en restait. Il s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Je vais te massacrer ! Tu es mort ! »

Il relâcha son kagune et l'envoya à toute vitesse sur Kaneki, « trop lent » pensa celui-ci, il enroula un de ses tentacules autour et tira le frère Bin vers lui avant de le transpercer avec les trois autres puis le jeta au sol.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever, une voix familière lui glaça le sang :

« Tu as du mal dis donc, besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Il s'agissait de Yamori, qui était accompagné de Niko, il tenait dans sa tête deux têtes particulièrement amochées ainsi que deux personnes par le col. Niko quant à lui avait Koto dans les bras, celui-ci semblait indemne.

Banjo geignit :

« Oh… Ooh… Moku… et Tetsu… Oh non… »

Yamori expliqua :

« Niko m'a prévenu… votre petite sauterie s'arrête là. »

L'intéressé déclara :

« Mes oreilles traînent partout, désolé mes choux… »

Yamori amusé, s'adressa à Banjo :

« Les 'Anti-Aogiri' ? Ha Ha Ha… Vous nous sous-estimez tellement que cela en devient drôle… Tout ça… risque de vous coûter très cher. »

Banjo était fou de rage, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, ses compagnons l'empêchèrent de se lancer contre Yamori, il n'avait aucune chance contre ce monstre. Tout ce que Banjo trouva à dire dans ses sanglots fut :

« C'est si injuste… »

Yamori poursuivit :

« Bien, votre désobéissance doit être punie. Ce que vous avez fait mérite la mort, mais… je vais être franc, moi je me fiche que vous partiez ou que vous restiez. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est toi Ken, le porteur de Lize. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un excellent subordonné. Je vais te proposer un petit marché bien sympa. Comme tu le sais, toi et toi seul peut partir quand et où bon te semble, tu peux remercier la fillette. Mais, il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas pour le reste du groupe. Alors, si tu viens avec moi, je ne serai jamais passé par ici. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? »

Kaneki s'écria :

« Tu… Tu mens ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! »

Yamori déclara tranquillement :

« Le mensonge n'est qu'une perte de temps pour moi… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les autres ne m'intéressent pas. »

Il saisit la mère de Koto par le crâne et soupira :

« Mais peut-être aimerais-tu voir cette femme mourir ? »

Le frère Bin encore vivant s'était relevé, il avait plus ou moins guéri de ses blessures et s'énerva :

« J'ai toujours eu un problème avec ton attitude Yamori ! Notre roi veut changer le monde par la révolution des goules ! Tu n'as donc aucune fidélité envers son idéologie ? »

Yamori grogna :

« La ferme ! Je m'en fous de vos conneries, je vis pour m'amuser… Hé le frère Bin, tu veux aller rejoindre ton grand frère ? Je peux m'en charger si tu le souhaites ! »

Niko intervint :

« Du calme vous deux ! Aogiri n'a que faire de subordonnés infidèles ! Les forcer à rester, voilà quel serait le véritable affront envers notre roi ! D'autre part, ces goules fugitives dépendent d'Ayato ! Vous ne perdez rien à les laisser fuir ! Allez avant que le gosse ne se réveille ! »

Le frère Bin soupira :

« Pfff… Faites comme vous voulez ! » il ramassa la dépouille de son frère, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait et repartit en lançant un regard noir à Kaneki.

Yamori sourit :

« Merci Niko, sans toi je le massacrais ! » puis il s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Alors Ken, ta réponse ? »

Banjo interpella Kaneki :

« Non, n'accepte pas ! Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance ! »

Kaneki avait d'ores et déjà fait son choix, il n'était pas en mesure de battre Yamori et Niko alors, il déclara haut et fort :

« J'accepte ! » mais il savait bien que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, Yamori cachait bien son jeu mais Kaneki n'était pas non plus dupe…

Il parla à son compagnon :

« Banjo, prends bien soin d'eux ! » avant de suivre Yamori.

Le colosse blond chuchota un ordre à Niko :

« Emmène les dans ma cellule privée » celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire :

« Oh… tu es incorrigible ! »

* * *

Lorsque Yomo et Yoshimura étaient rentrés à l'Antique, ils avaient retrouvé Touka bien mal en point dans un café dévasté, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au patron pour comprendre. Paisiblement, il avait demandé :

« Ken a été enlevé, c'est ça ? », le regard de Touka avait constitué une réponse suffisante.

Touka une fois soignée avait insisté pour aller sauver Kaneki, mais le patron s'y était fermement opposé. Elle s'était alors enquise :

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez trop peur de vous opposer à eux ? »

Tranquillement, le patron avait souri avant de lui expliquer :

« Si Ken est resté en vie jusque là, c'est car, sans cesse, une jeune goule veille sur lui Touka. Là encore, je suis persuadé qu'elle le sauvera. Elle est largement assez puissante pour ce faire, et je n'enverrais pas les goules de l'Antique à la mort. Bientôt le CCG attaquera l'Aogiri et tu n'es pas assez forte, ni pour t'opposer aux inspecteurs, ni pour combattre les goules de cette organisation. Alors, on ne bouge pas, Ken va devoir faire preuve de détermination mais il est aidé. Je pense que nous le reverrons. »

Touka était en colère, elle cria :

« Si vous ne voulez pas l'aider, alors j'irais seule, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

Le patron se mit en colère :

« Cesse tes stupidités Touka ! Tu vas faire comme la dernière, celle où tu as attaqué les inspecteurs ?! Tu as failli mourir ce jour-là, et pourtant, ce n'était rien ! Tu connais la goule Jason ? - on l'appelle aussi Yamori, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, il massacre des inspecteurs sans la moindre pitié. Tu es incapable de t'opposer à eux Touka. »

Hinami était triste, elle avait assisté à cet échange, elle aussi voulait revoir Kaneki, il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle…


	13. Chapitre 13: une chaise et des seringues

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Yamori avait amené Kaneki dans une partie des bâtiments qu'il n'avait jamais visitée, probablement celle de Yamori. Il lui demanda :

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Yamori répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu as à juste à écouter mon histoire. Rien de plus. »

Il ouvrit une porte et déclara :

« Après toi. »

Kaneki était méfiant, Yamori avait-il vraiment libéré ses compagnons seulement pour qu'il parler avec lui ? Cela lui semblait louche… mais il entra tout de même.

C'était une grande pièce circulaire avec des dalles d'échiquier, une noire puis une blanche et ainsi de suite. Et au milieu, trônait une chaise sur laquelle un homme était assis, enfin plutôt, un cadavre…

Yamori débuta ses explications :

« C'est mon subordonné, il a gaffé alors je l'ai puni. » Il saisit une seringue et poursuivit :

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est un inhibiteur de cellules RC, utilisé pour autopsier ou opérer une goule. Il est fabriqué par les labos du CCG. Une fois injecté dans une goule, il ralentit l'activité des cellules RC… La goule perd sa résistance naturelle… et peut être tranchée par un scalpel… Elle devient… comme un humain. Cependant, une aiguille standard ne peut pas pénétrer la peau d'une goule. Sais-tu par où l'on peut injecter ce produit ? »

Kaneki bredouilla :

« No… Non… » il se savait pris au piège de Yamori…

« Par la muqueuse de l'œil ! » s'exclama Yamori en plantant la seringue dans l'œil de Kaneki, celui-ci hurla de douleur :

« Vous êtes fou ! Arrêtez Arggww… »

Yamori reprit :

« L'œil est un point faible, même pour les goules… Essaie d'imaginer le pire, car la réalité sera encore pire… »

Kaneki était effrayé, il avait mal, la seringue lui avait traversé l'œil, il ne parvenait même plus à l'ouvrir… Dorénavant, il comprenait pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait dit de partir au plus vite… Elle souhaitait le protéger de ça… Mais, ce n'était plus possible maintenant… Kaneki était devenue la victime des jeux pervers de cet homme…

Yamori attacha solidement Kaneki à une chaise puis lui expliqua :

« Maintenant Ken, tu vas compter de sept en sept par ordre décroissant à partir de mille. C'est très important d'accord ? Et dis le distinctement, je veux pouvoir t'entendre compter moi aussi ! »

Kaneki n'avait pas compté au départ, Yamori avait donc commencé son œuvre, il avait saisi une tenaille et avait commencé à sectionner un à un ses doigts ainsi que ses orteils. Ses instruments entraient dans le corps de Kaneki comme dans du beurre…

Kaneki avait hurlé de douleur sans discontinuer dès la première 'amputation', la douleur était insupportable, voilà pourquoi Yamori lui avait demandé de compter, c'était afin qu'il ne devienne pas fou. Alors, lentement, Kaneki lança le décompte :

« 1000… 993… 986… 979… 972… »

Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur les nombres, tâchant par là même d'oublier la douleur qui le ravageait.

Yamori travaillait méthodiquement, et se plaisait particulièrement à commenter ses actes :

« Et maintenant, le petit doigt… On passe à la main droite… »

Il avait mis en place un schéma simple, il coupait à Kaneki tous ses doigts puis servait un repas à Kaneki lorsque l'injection perdait de son effet et attendait que le tout repousse. Et ensuite, il reprenait son œuvre macabre, tout heureux.

Kaneki n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était telle, il priait pour que ses doigts ne repoussent pas mais c'était peine perdue… surtout depuis que la jeune fille l'avait nourri avec son kagune, sa régénération était bien meilleure…

De temps en temps, Yamori avait des crises, il se sermonnait lui-même :

« Nooon… Nooon… Je veux le tuer le tuer le tuer… Je dois me maîtriser me maîtriser me maîtriser… Du calme du calme, ne va pas trop vite… Niko ! »

Alors, Niko venait et Yamori s'empressait de lui trouer le ventre laissant un énorme trou béant. Pourtant, la goule ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur de ce coup, il se contentait de guérir à une vitesse ahurissante avant de déclarer :

« Mhhh… Voilà ! »

Ainsi, donner à Niko le coup fatal qu'il réservait à Kaneki permettait à Yamori de ne pas casser trop vite son nouveau jouet…

Kanek était à bout, il aurait souhaité que cette torture ait un but, qu'elle vise à lui faire révéler un secret… Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas, il voulait simplement lui faire mal, encore et encore.

Pendant ce temps, Yamori entreposait tout ce qu'il coupait dans un seau, qu'il mettait juste à côté de Kaneki, c'était son petit jeu que de briser sa victime, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

* * *

Un jour, Yamori décida de parler de son passé à Kaneki, il lui demanda :

« Tu sais quand j'ai compris que j'aimais faire souffrir ? Tu veux le savoir, hein ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de Kaneki, il reprit :

« Bon, comme tu sembles curieux… C'était avant que j'hérite du nom de 'Jason'. J'ai atterri dans la prison des goules à cause d'une imprudence. Comme je connaissais bien le 13eme, on m'a gardé en vie pour me soutirer un maximum d'informations sur le quartier surtout sur Pierrot parce qu'il était puissant à l'époque. Dans la prison, un inspecteur complètement fou m'a torturé. Il tenait plus du démon que de l'humain.

J'ai alors compris que tous les malheurs de ce monde naissent de nos propres faiblesses… Quant tu es faible, tu te fais voler et violer…

Durant cette torture sans fin, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à une solution pour fuir la douleur. J'ai cherché avec l'énergie du désespoir… J'ai fini par décider que je n'étais plus la goule Yamori mais l'inspecteur qui torturait cette goule.

Peu après, bizarrement, je ne comprenais plus si j'infligeais la douleur ou si, au contraire, je la subissais… J'ai eu la sensation étrange de ne faire plus qu'un avec cet inspecteur…

Puis un jour, profitant d'un bref instant d'inattention de sa part, j'ai réellement pu prendre sa place. Cela n'a duré qu'une heure… une petite heure où j'ai eu le sentiment d'être humain… Je n'oublierai jamais cette excitation. »

Yamori traita ensuite le sujet de la torture :

« C'est en prison que j'ai appris à piquer une goule, à la faire souffrir… Depuis, j'étudie en autodidacte pour rendre les opérations plus amusantes. La majorité des humains et des goules sont faibles et meurent vite, mais toi, tu es parfait. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu aies le kagune de Lize car il est spécial parmi les goules. Ken, j'ignore si tu es au courant mais, ta régénération est exceptionnelle. C'est le fruit de l'expérience du Docteur, sais-tu en quoi consiste cette expérience ? Tu n'es pas seul Ken, la fuite récente du docteur Kano a prouvé que ses travaux étaient réels… Kano utilise le kagune de Lize pour créer des goules et son expérience continue. »

Il changea de sujet :

« Au fait, connais-tu la scolopendre à tête rouge ? C'est la plus grande scolopendre du Japon, elle peut dépasser les 20 centimètres. J'ai envie de t'en mettre une dans l'oreille, tu veux bien ? »

A cette évocation, Kaneki s'écria :

« Non, arrêtez arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, je vous en prie… »

Trop tard, voilà que Yamori venait de la lui insérer dans l'oreille, puis il avait passé un bandeau à Kaneki afin d'empêcher la scolopendre de sortir. Kaneki pleurait de douleur, puis il lui sembla entendre un rire lointain… avant de se rendre compte, que c'était lui qui riait aux éclats, sans même pouvoir s'arrêter.

Kaneki vit alors défiler des images dans sa tête : Banjo et sa bande, les membres de l'Antique, Touka qu'il espérait guérie, Takatsuki qu'il rêvait de revoir encore une fois, juste un instant lui aurait suffi… et puis, sa mère.

Il l'interpella :

« Maman… J'espère avoir grandi comme tu le voulais… »

Soudain, une présence s'imposa et déclara sans ambages :

« Tes pensées sont d'un ennui ! »

Il demanda timidement :

« Qui… qui est-ce ? »

L'individu lui répondit :

« Tu ne trouves pas tes pensées un peu nulles, dis Ken ? » et souleva le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux.

Kaneki la reconnut instantanément, il soupira :

« Li… ze »

Celle-ci rit :

« Ça fait longtemps, Ken. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu te fais des cheveux blancs, dis donc ! C'est amusant… », en effet, Kaneki l'avait rapidement constaté, mais ses cheveux avaient blanchi au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à tous être blancs comme neige.

Kaneki s'enquit, étonné :

« Tu es vivante… Lize ? »

La jeune femme ignora la question et reprit :

« Au lieu de blesser ton prochain, essaie plutôt de comprendre sa douleur, c'est ça le principe qui dirige ta vie ? »

Kaneki répondit :

« C'est ma mère qui m'a appris cela… alors… » Lize le coupa :

« Alors quoi ? Tu obéis à ta maman c'est ça ? Regarde ces funérailles, qui peut-on bien pleurer ? »

Kaneki releva la tête pour constater ce dont parlait Lize puis s'exclama :

« Papa ? »

Lize, surprise, ajouta :

« Tu as perdu ton père ? Je l'ignorais… »

Kaneki précisa ses dires :

« Oui oui… J'avais quatre ans… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui, pas même de son visage… Mais je me souviens du moment où on a mis ses ossements dans une urne… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on faisait cela… J'ai seulement ressenti une terreur diffuse, comme si quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé… »

Lize lui demanda :

« Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

Kaneki reprit donc son récit :

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti de la tristesse pour la disparition de mon père. J'étais juste très curieux de savoir qui il était, comment il vivait… Il aimait la lecture puisque son bureau était rempli de livres. Feuilleter ces livres qu'il avait lus me donnait l'impression de m'entretenir avec lui, ça m'a beaucoup apaisé. L'odeur particulière des vieux livres me calme encore aujourd'hui, c'est à cette époque que j'ai appris à aimer les livres. »

Lize nota le changement de décor, et en fit part à Kaneki :

« Regarde, un petit théâtre ouvre ses rideaux. »

Kaneki vit un petit garçon sur scène, il s'étonna :

« Tiens ! Oh, c'est moi ? »

Lize commenta :

« Hi hi, tu étais mignon ! Tu jouais le rôle principal ? »

Kaneki poursuivit :

« Oui, mes camarades m'avaient poussé malgré moi. Quand je leur ai dit avoir déjà lu la pièce qu'on allait jouer, ils m'ont tout de suite confié le premier rôle. »

Lize s'enquit :

« Tu n'as pas refusé », Kaneki lui expliqua alors :

« Je ne voulais pas me mettre toute la classe à dos… Oh ! Voici Hide ! »

Lize demanda :

« Quel rôle joue-t-il ? »

« Celui du serviteur d'une sorcière… Je me souviens, notre pièce était plutôt bien réussie. » répondit Kaneki.

Kaneki, désireux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, changea de sujet :

« Et… Tu me parlais de ma mère Lize ? Quand je tombais sur des mots difficiles, elle me notait leur lecture avant de m'expliquer leur sens. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi, je n'avais ni frère ni sœur mais grâce à elle et aux livres de mon père, je n'ai jamais été triste. Elle était vraiment… vraiment… quelqu'un de bien. Elle travaillait, s'occupait des tâches ménagères sans déranger personne, sans jamais se plaindre… Elle était gentille avec tout le monde… J'étais si fier de l'avoir comme mère. Elle était bonne cuisinière, je salivais avant chaque repas, ce que j'adorais par dessus-tout c'était, son steak haché ! Mais j'ai oublié son goût… »

Lize soupira :

« Tu ne risques pas de t'en rappeler, à présent. Quand même c'est étrange… Tu as dit que ta mère était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil… Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Kaneki expliqua :

« Oui, elle aidait quelqu'un, ma tante, sa grande sœur. Elle avait toujours une bonne raison pour demander de l'aide à ma mère. Ma famille était loin d'être riche et pourtant… ma mère ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber sa sœur… Mon oncle s'est retrouvé endetté après la perte de son emploi… ma tante a alors demandé encore plus d'argent. Ma mère trimait jour et nuit, et dans son temps libre, elle travaillait à la maison. Je ne l'ai jamais vue souffler ? »

« Et ensuite ? » murmura Lize, impatiente.

Kaneki déclara doucement :

« Ensuite, le… le surmenage l'a tuée… Elle n'est pas morte de maladie, mais d'un simple excès de travail. J'avais dix ans, je suis devenu orphelin. Ma tante m'a pris en charge, annonçant à ses proches qu'elle se dévouait pour rendre service à ma défunte mère.

C'est ainsi que j'entrai dans la famille Asoka. J'étais content de ne pas être seul, je pensais que ma tante serait gentille comme sa sœur. Au début, elle me félicitait lorsque je rentrais avec de bonnes notes alors j'ai redoublé d'efforts.

Je m'attendais à de nouveaux compliments mais la réaction de ma tante… fut loin d'être celle que j'attendais. Elle pensait que je voulais prouver que j'étais supérieur à son fils… Yuichi était fils unique, il n'était pas bon à l'école. Ma tante s'énervait en le comparant à moi ou plutôt, elle s'énervait en se comparant à sa sœur. »

Kaneki n'aimait pas raconter ce passage de sa vie, mais il poursuivit, après tout, il parlait avec une morte :

« Ma famille est devenue de plus en plus distante, pour eux, je n'existais plus. J'avais très peu d'amis, Hide était mon seul soutien. On parlait souvent de choses insignifiantes cependant, c'est sans doute sa présence à mes côtés qui m'a sauvé. »

Lize murmura :

« Tu devais être triste Ken… » le garçon émit un rire désuet :

« Triste, probablement… »

Lize ajouta :

« Cependant, cet ami précieux, risque tôt ou tard de disparaître, par ta faute. Ton maître est arrivé, on se voit plus tard. »

Kaneki n'eut pas le loisir de demander plus de renseignements à ce propos, Lize avait déjà disparu, remplacée par Yamori.

Celui-ci déclara paisiblement :

« Ken… Ces derniers jours d'amusement m'ont appris quelque chose d'important, tu es fort physiquement, mais mentalement aussi. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé de changer de méthode. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il porta alors à la vue de Kaneki ce qu'il cachait derrière lui tout ce temps, Koto et sa mère, avant de s'écrier :

« La mère et son fils ! Qui dois-je tuer Ken ?! »

C'en était trop, Kaneki hurla de dépit et de rage :

« Tu devais les laisser s'échapper ! Menteur, sale menteur ! »

Avec un sourire carnassier, Yamori soupira :

« Tu te souviens ? Le mensonge n'est qu'une perte de temps pour moi ? Mais là… » puis s'exclama :

« Peut-on dire que j'ai perdu mon teeeemps ? »

Kaneki, désespéré, murmura :

« C'est horrible, je me suis livré… pour rien… »

Yamori, très fier de son coup, expliqua à Kaneki :

« Tu sais ce qui a été le plus dur pour moi ? Ne pas éclater de rire ! C'était si drôle de te voir résister à la torture, persuadé que tu avais sauvé tes petits camarades… »

Kaneki n'osa pas réfuter ce qu'avait dit Yamori, à vrai dire, son bourreau était dans l'erreur, certes Kaneki avait accepté d'être torturé pour sauver ses compagnons d'infortune mais ce n'était pas grâce à eux qu'il avait tenu tout ce temps. Son seul espoir résidait en une jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Les baisers qu'elle lui avait offerts, et la promesse de venir la voir, Kaneki ne vivait encore que grâce à cela, sans quoi, il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps…

Il reprit un ton sérieux :

« Alors, tu as choisi ? » Kaneki chuchota :

« Je… Je ne peux pas… »

Yamori le mit en garde :

« Ils mourront tous les deux, dans ce cas… Je vais changer la question, qui veux tu sauver ? Ken… »

La maman faisait des signes de la bouche, Kaneki pouvait y lire : « Koto » mais il était bien incapable de faire un choix… Pourquoi donc était-ce à lui de choisir ? Il savait pertinemment que s'il en désignait un, c'est comme s'il tuait l'autre. »

Yamori s'impatientait :

« Allez vite ! Sinon je les tue tous les deux ! Alors, la mère ou le fils ? »

Kaneki émit un son avant de dire :

« Je… Je ne peux… pas choisir ! »

Yamori n'aimait pas cela, il grogna :

« Tu vas te dépêcher, oui ?! » puis il empoigna Kaneki par les cheveux et répéta :

« Réponds ! Réponds ! Réponds ! Réponds ! »

Kaneki cria de colère :

« Je ne peux pas ! Si tu veux tuer… alors tue-moi ! »

Yamori afficha un sourire satisfait avant de déclarer :

« Bien. Réponse reçue. »

Il interpella Koto :

« Hé gamin, regarde bien ! » avant de saisir sa mère par le col. Néanmoins, Niko se profila derrière lui pour le sermonner :

« Yamori… Tuer une mère devant son fils, c'est trop espèce de salaud… »

Yamori se stoppa net et demanda :

« Hein ? Tu disais Niko ? »

Celui-ci reprit :

« Je dis que tu vas trop loin. Je sais que tu es la pire des crapules mais cela ne te donne pas tous les droits. »

Yamori grogna :

« Je rêve ou ce sale homo… ose me donner des ordres ? »

Niko, parla calmement :

« Non, je disais simplement que… » mais Yamori le coupa :

« Tu as pitié du fils, hein ? » et il saisit Koto puis commença à l'étrangler sans relâcher son étreinte.

Yamori cria, fou de rage :

« Et là, il ne verra pas sa mère mourir, hein ? C'est ça que tu veux ?! Tiens ! »

Niko tentait désespérément de calmer Yamori :

« Arrête Yamori ! » mais celui-ci, sourd aux supplications comme aux cris de la maman poursuivit son œuvre macabre tout en rugissant :

« Alors, tu es content ?! Tu n'as peut être pas compris mais tout est à moi dans cette pièce ! Ici, je suis LIBRE ! »

Il jeta au sol le cadavre du garçon et maugréa :

« Tu fais chier Niko ! Tu as gâché mon plaisir ! Merde, merde ! »

La maman du garçon le tenait dans ses bras, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en répétant inlassablement le nom de son fils :

« Koto… Koto… Nooon… Koto… »

Yamori, exaspéré, relâcha son kagune et empala avec la femme, qui mourut sur le coup, il se contenta de dire :

« La ferme ! » puis tourna les talons en murmurant :

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, sale hypocrite… »

Kaneki était horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu, ce que Yamori lui avait fait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie d'exploser de rage.

Quant à Niko, plus calme, il déclara :

« Pitoyables cadavres, je n'ai pas pu vous sauver, alors la moindre des choses est de vous rendre une apparence convenable… » et il déploya son kagune pour recoudre les cadavres, devant le regard ahuri de Kaneki.

Alors que Niko était parti, et Kaneki à nouveau seul, il pleurait doucement :

« C'est à cause de moi… tout est de ma faute… Pourquoi toujours moi ? Pourquoi ? Au secours, quelqu'un… »

Lize le sermonna :

« Personne ne viendra t'aider tu sais. Tu es seul ici, je ne suis qu'une chimère sortie de ton imagination. Demander de l'aide à une morte est ridicule. Tu n'as pas eu de chance, mais ce manque de chance n'est pas un hasard, qui l'a provoqué ? La chance n'existe pas ! La chance et la malchance apparaissent au croisement de certaines situations. »

Kaneki s'énerva :

« Alors qui crée ces situations, hein, qui les crée ? », il entendait encore les paroles de Yamori sonner dans ses oreilles :

« Ken c'est à toi que je pose la question espèce de faible ! Réponds, réponds, réponds ! »

Lize lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« 'Tous les malheurs de ce monde naissent de nos propres faiblesses…' il a raison… Tout a commencé à cause de ta naïveté, de ta bêtise… Je t'ai trompé, le médecin t'a utilisé, il a fait de toi un monstre. Tout est de ta faute Ken. 'Au lieu de blesser ton prochain, essaie de comprendre sa douleur'. Quelles jolies paroles, tu leur dois ta situation actuelle. La mère et son fils auraient été sauvés si tu avais pu tuer Yamori… »

Kaneki grogna :

« La ferme… » mais Lize poursuivit sans prendre en compte son avis :

« Ta mère aussi, d'ailleurs… si elle avait refusé d'aider sa sœur elle ne serait pas morte de surmenage… Éviter de choisir qui sauver revient à abandonner tout le monde… »

Kaneki hurla :

« Arrête ! Ne parle pas ainsi de ma mère… » mais Lize tenait à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé :

« Ta mère aurait dû abandonner son idiote de sœur et te choisir toi, si elle t'avait vraiment aimé. Tu y as déjà pensé, j'imagine… »

Kaneki était bouleversé par ce qu'elle lui disait, au fond de lui, il savait très bien tout cela vrai mais se l'était toujours caché. Il avait refusé de voir sa mère comme quelqu'un de faible, et les priorités qu'elle s'était fixées…

Il sanglota sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

« Je… Je… Je… Maman… Maman… Maman… Ouh…. Ouuh… Pourquoi m'as tu laisse tout seul?! Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis triste ! Maman… J'aurais aimé que tu me choisisses ! J'aurais aimé que tu vives pour moi ! »

Lize demanda presque innocemment :

« Même si elle aurait dû abandonner sa sœur pour cela ? »

Kaneki ne voulait plus se voiler la face, il hurla :

« Elle aurait dû la laisser mourir, oui ! »

Lize caressa Kaneki dans les cheveux pour le réconforter, puis elle chuchota :

« C'est bien, parfois il faut se résoudre à un sacrifice pour protéger quelque chose de plus précieux… Ta mère n'en était pas capable, au lieu de vous sauver tous les deux, c'est sa propre vie qu'elle a perdue… Ce n'est pas sa gentillesse qui a provoqué cela, mais sa faiblesse ! Elle n'avait pas la force de faire son choix. A présent, peux-tu te contenter de comprendre la douleur des autres ? Peux-tu rester sans rien faire face à la barbarie de Yamori ? »

Kaneki serra les dents et murmura :

« Non, il… il va payer… Yamori qui méprise la vie des autres… et cette bande dont il fait partie… Ils vont tous payer… Tous ceux qui osent empiéter sur mon territoire ou juste m'empêcheront de voir ma petite amie, vont le payer très cher. Un petit tri est nécessaire. Comme on dit, pour faire un bon café, il faut éliminer les mauvais grains. »

Ken se leva brutalement et planta sa mâchoire dans l'épaule de Lize tout en la tenant fermement contre lui. Celle-ci l'encouragea :

« C'est bien… C'est très bien Ken… Pour vivre, tu dois… dévorer les autres ! Alors, dévore moi… »

Kaneki n'hésita pas un instant, il allait dévorer autant que nécessaire afin de revoir Takatsuki, tous ceux qui l'entraveront, périront par sa main…

* * *

Yamori revint un peu plus tard dans la journée, cette fois-ci, il portait son masque de hockey. Il déclara :

« Ken… En ce moment même, les colombes attaquent notre repaire… notre rôle à tous les deux est de les affronter. Les superstitions, les rumeurs, tu y crois ? J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur autrefois, il paraît que le sang d'une goule se concentre quand elle mange ses semblables… Pourtant, la chair d'une goule est répugnante, personne n'en mangerait par plaisir.

Mais moi, j'ai testé… juste après ma sortie de prison… Depuis, j'ai l'impression que mon kagune est plus vif, plus aiguisé, personne n'est aussi fort que moi dans le 13eme… Cette superstition que je trouvais stupide, et bien, j'ai fini par y croire. »

Yamori conclut :

« Je pense que notre espèce est faite pour… s'entre-dévorer. Je vais te dévorer Ken… ce sera le clou du spectacle. »

Yamori ne comprit pas, il avait un trou dans la joue, le sang coulait, il bredouilla :

« Mais… Quoi ? », Kaneki soupira :

« Tu as raison, c'est infect… on dirait des entrailles de poisson pourri… »

Yamori rugit :

« Petit con ! Tu oses me bouffer ?! »

Aussitôt, Kaneki brisa la chaise qui le retenait et bondit sur Yamori, plaçant ses mains de telle sorte à l'étrangler avec les chaînes de ses menottes.

Il murmura :

« C'est interdit ? » et d'un coup sec, il brisa la chaîne en métal avant de sauter à distance du colosse.

Yamori constata que Kaneki l'avait mordu une seconde fois, il grogna :

« Sale gamin ! Ça fait… deux fois ! »

Kaneki laissa apparaître un rictus sournois avant de se justifier :

« C'est toi qui voulais me bouffer… je ne fais qu'exercer… des représailles ! »

Yamori vint au contact et attrapa Kaneki à la gorge, il déclara :

« Tu es devenu cinglé, hein ? Espèce de faiblard ! Le fort mange le faible ! Ici, le fort c'est moi ! »

Kaneki enserra à nouveau sa jambe autour du bras de Yamori et lui glissa :

« Prouve-le moi… »

Le colosse, passablement énervé, maugréa :

« Tu retentes la même technique ? Crétin ! Je vais te briser les os ! » et il serra ses mains autour de la cheville de la goule borgne.

Kaneki, préparé à cette éventualité, soupira :

« Je m'en tape d'avoir la cheville cassée… » puis il se brisa volontairement la cheville afin de tourner autour, jusqu'à prendre suffisamment de vitesse pour asséner un puissant coup de genou dans la joue de Yamori qui s'étala au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa cheville se remit en place d'elle même, sa régénération était particulièrement exacerbée.

Yamori se releva et laissa son kagune le recouvrir, il était ivre de rage :

« Tu es mort… Je vais te tuer… te briser… te réduire en miettes… te bouffer… tu es mort ! Mort ! »

Kaneki sourit paisiblement, il dit :

« Toi… tu gênes… » tout en craquant son index.

Yamori avait désormais sa tête et son bras droit totalement recouvert par son kagune, qui avait pris la forme d'une armure collant au corps. Déchaîné, il fonça sur Kaneki tentant de l'écraser avec son bras droit qui formait une masse difforme. Kaneki se contentait d'esquiver tranquillement, il jaugeait son adversaire, et notamment ses capacités de régénération.

Il sortit un tentacule pour piquer Yamori avec pour constater la terrible régénération du colosse.

Yamori hurla :

« Ken ! », celui-ci sectionna une partie de l'armure de son adversaire, mais c'était insuffisant, trop superficiel. Yamori profita de l'offensive de Kaneki pour lui percer le ventre, il souleva en l'air le garçon souriant et d'une projection monumentale, il l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur.

Kaneki se redressa rapidement, il sourit :

« Tu m'as fait mal alors… à mon tour. » et déploya entièrement son kagune, quatre tentacules épais.

Pour pouvoir s'en servir au mieux, il lui suffisait de les considérer comme quatre bras supplémentaires, ces derniers jours, Kaneki s'était développé un réel talent pour l'auto-persuasion…

Il réfléchit un instant à comment battre Yamori, la brute avait une force terrible et une régénération presque aussi forte que la sienne…

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : lui arracher son kagune.

Kaneki se rapprocha brusquement de Yamori et débuta une série d'attaques avec ses tentacules, il ne lui laissait aucun répit, l'assaillant de toute part. Il parvint à l'acculer contre un mur et le fit frotter contre puis le jeta au sol. Il repartit à la charge mais Yamori tenta de le frapper de son bras recouvert, c'était le moment opportun pour Kaneki. Il esquiva, et de deux coups bien placés, retira la quasi totalité du kagune de Yamori.

Celui-ci gémit :

« Gwaaagh ! Salaud… Ken… » avant d'être envoyé au tapis, Kaneki ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se relever et le transperça de toute part. Il lui demanda alors :

« Le sang d'une goule se concentre quand elle en dévore une autre… c'est bien ça ? Ta guérison s'arrêtera sans ton kagune ? »

Alors que Yamori, tenta de se mettre à genoux, Kaneki se plaça sur lui et débuta sa vengeance, il se servit de ses tentacules pour creuser dans la chair de Yamori, au niveau de ses poches RC. Le colosse hurlait de douleur :

« Aaah… Gwargh… »

Kaneki décida donc de lui confier un petit secret :

« Mille moins… sept ? »

Alors, Kaneki put entamer son repas, le goût était horrible, c'était infect, écœurant, cela lui donnait la nausée mais il continua, ses mastications rythmées par le décompte que Yamori ponctuait parfois de :

« Tu me… manges ? » « Compter ? »

A mesure que Kaneki mangeait, son kagune le recouvrait petit à petit, il ne le remarqua pas initialement, mais lorsqu'il sentit cette présence sur son visage, il était trop tard… Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête, manger encore plus pour pouvoir traverser ce champ de bataille et revoir celle qu'il aimait.

Il avait dévoré les poches RC de Yamori, mais cela n'était pas suffisant, il continua à mâcher la chair, s'attaquant à d'autres endroits…

* * *

 **Parce que le prochain chapitre ne sera publié que samedi 17 mars!**

 **A vous de deviner pourquoi! :D**


	14. Chapitre 14: Les masques tombent

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

L'assaut sur Cochlée avait été une réussite totale, son entrée surprise avait été plus qu'efficace. Qui plus est, l'opération se déroula particulièrement vite. Eto décida d'aller épauler les goules dans le 11eme arrondissement afin de réduire un minimum les pertes…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, leurs infrastructures étaient totalement encerclées mais, le raid ayant déjà commencé, ce barrage n'était plus composé que de quelques hommes, de simples soldats pour la plupart. Elle le franchit facilement, laissant derrière elle quelques cadavres disséminés. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vue approcher, ainsi, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde avant d'avoir pu donner l'alerte.

Eto fila à toute vitesse dans les bâtiments, elle connaissait par cœur leurs dédales, elle trouva un petit groupe de goules, bien mal en point, elle s'enquit avec sa voix enfantine :

« Où sont les cadres ? »

L'un d'eux répondit :

« Ayato se bat contre le CCG, Noro était ici mais je ne l'ai pas vu combattre et Yamori est encore dans sa salle de jeux, il n'en est presque pas sorti ces derniers jours… Quel égoïste celui-là, il n'a que faire de l'idéologie de notre roi… »

Eto esquissa un « merci » avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'ombre. Elle se rendit à la salle de tortures, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement s'y rendre, non pas parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas torture, c'était au contraire son pêché mignon mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne supportait pas comment Yamori s'y prenait, il n'était que brutalité et n'avait aucune originalité…

Elle poussa la porte en s'exclamant :

« Yamori, il faut aller se battre ! », à peine eut-elle déclaré cela qu'une goule de feu lui bondit dessus à une vitesse ahurissante, mais pas assez rapidement pour surprendre Eto. Elle s'apprêtait à trancher la goule en deux, mais retint son geste au dernier moment, elle venait tout juste de reconnaître la personne dans ce kakuja, tous ses repères s'effondrèrent.

Kaneki n'était plus maître de lui-même, il était devenu comme Yamori, une véritable bête sauvage, et dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'élança sur l'individu pour planter ses crocs dans son épaule, avec une violence inouïe, la jeune fille n'étouffa pas un cri. Kaneki regretta instantanément ce geste, ce goût, il ne le connaissait que trop bien… Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, ces larmes qu'il avait retenues si longtemps, il s'excusa en sanglotant :

« Pardon… Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais… Je souhaitais juste revoir… ma petite-amie… »

Son kakuja s'était retiré de lui-même, le masque qui lui brouillait la vue avait disparu, il voyait maintenant distinctement la petite fille à la robe rouge et au corps recouvert de bandages…

Eto lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est rien, attends-moi là un instant… »

Elle se dirigea vers la centre de la pièce pour vérifier le contenu des trois seaux qui y étaient disposés : ils étaient tous remplis à ras-bord d'orteils et de doigts… Et juste à côté de la chaise brisée, il y avait une table, sur laquelle gisaient différents appareils : scalpels, pinces, tenailles… Néanmoins, ces instruments n'étaient pas en mesure de tailler la chair d'une goule, Eto comprit comment avait procédé Yamori lorsqu'elle remarqua les multiples seringues utilisées :des inhibiteurs de cellules RC…

La culpabilité l'accabla, elle était celle qui l'avait rendu plus fort, et qui avait augmenté ses capacités de régénération, si elle n'avait pas fait cela, il aurait indubitablement moins souffert. Elle détailla son bien-aimé, ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi blancs que de la farine très probablement à cause du stress ressenti ces derniers jours, elle ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait été torturé… Elle vit aussi son regard, vide et douloureusement triste, celui de quelqu'un qui avait perdu espoir après avoir désespérément appelé à l'aide, en vain…

Il portait encore des menottes aux pieds et au mains desquelles pendaient des maillons de fer brisés, ces menottes qui avaient mis sa chair à vif, enfin ses mains et ses pieds… La peau était encore rougie, preuve que Yamori les avaient sectionnés il y a peu de temps, ses ongles étaient presque noirs, le sang coagulé ayant séché, sa couleur se reflétait…

Eto sentait la colère monter en elle, irrépressible, elle voulait se laisser envahir par la haine, le dépit, la colère de ne pas avoir pu être là pour celui qu'elle aimait, mais il lui restait quelque chose à comprendre, comment se faisait-il que Yamori ait eu la main mise sur le garçon, elle qui l'avait prohibé haut et fort…

Elle se pencha au niveau du colosse et murmura d'une voix glaciale :

« Pourquoi et comment ? »

Yamori gargouilla :

« Je voulais… le casser… hihihi… Je ne l'ai pas obligé… hihi… Il a accepté… kof kof… que je laisse s'enfuir ses amis en échange de l'avoir lui… C'était drôle… quand je lui ai fait choisir entre la maman et le fils… il pleurait comme un bébé… Et la scolopendre dans l'oreille aussi… Mon moment préféré… c'était quand il a su… que je retenais ses amis prisonniers… Il a tenu dix jours pour rien du tout… hahaha… »

Autant Eto n'éprouvait que de la haine envers Yamori, autant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer encore plus Kaneki, qui s'était sacrifié pour le bien des autres. Elle susurra à l'oreille de Yamori :

« J'espère que tu en as bien profité… Kaneki a été trop gentil avec toi… Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais prendre la relève, tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec moi, enfin j'espère ! »

Elle en savait assez, elle retourna vers Kaneki et lui demanda :

« Dans quelle oreille ? » Kaneki soupira d'une voix éteinte :

« L'oreille droite… »

Eto se montra très douce, elle lui fit pencher la tête et déploya son kagune en deux fils très fins qu'elle fit entrer dans son oreille pour en sortir un centipède de plus de vingt centimètres, totalement englué de sang, elle le réduisit en bouillie. Kaneki se craqua le doigt juste devant la jeune fille, elle n'aimait pas cela, alors elle prit sa main dans la sienne, attrapa Yamori avec son kagune et ils sortirent tous les trois. Elle allait amener Kaneki chez elle, elle le voulait près de lui, sa colère était terrible en ce jour…

Tandis qu'elle marchait avec Kaneki qui avait remis son cache-œil, elle traitait le cas de Yamori en même temps, après tout, les femmes ont toujours été très douées pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps… Elle commença doucement, en brisant les os de ses jambes avec son kagune, elle réalisait des pressions minutieuses qui conduisaient instantanément à de sinistres craquements suivis de gémissements de douleurs. Elle voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais il était déjà bien abîmé…

Eto et Kaneki traversaient le champ de bataille main dans la main, sous le regard ahuri des goules d'Aogiri comme des inspecteurs du CCG… Pendant ce temps, elle continuait sa torture de Jason, elle lui montrait de nouvelles façons de faire mal, au niveau des nerfs du coude par exemple, les zones du corps les plus sensibles… Yamori émettait un hurlement de douleur constant, sans discontinuer, Eto ne lui laissant aucun répit. Enfin, elle introduisit son kagune dans moelle épinière lui arrachant un hurlement de bête folle, c'était un des endroits les plus douloureux pour l'homme et elle prit plaisir à vriller et faire grossir son kagune à l'intérieur… Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure, mais elle avait assez joué, elle le jeta aux pieds d'un jeune inspecteur, presque un enfant et déclara :

« Faites en un joli quinque ! », Yamori supplia d'avoir la vie sans sauve, Eto l'avait déjà lancé dans la cohue d'inspecteurs, il leur ferait gagner quelques secondes.

Un des frères Bin se présenta devant elle :

« Le garçon a tué mon frère, je viens exercer ma vengeance » cria-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, supposer devant elle de massacrer celui qu'elle aimait, mauvaise idée… Elle le saisit avec son kagune et le démembra sans un mot, enchantée par ses cris de douleurs puis elle le jeta lui aussi aux pieds des inspecteurs…

Ceux-ci galvanisés par la mort de deux cadres de l'Aogiri s'écrièrent :

« Massacrons les tous maintenant, la fille est forte tuez-là ! »

Elle vit le jeune inspecteur Amon grogner :

« Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué dans le 20eme, vengeons-nous ! »

Elle reconnut aussi les inspecteurs Shinohara et Kuroiwa, ceux-là étaient pénibles, ils étaient particulièrement expérimentés, et elle eut la désagréable surprise de les voir déployer leur quinque, des armures qu'ils nommaient Arata, issues d'un kakuja… Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais elle ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à Kaneki… Kaneki n'était pas de cet avis, il voulait la protéger, lui aussi… Il fonça dans la foule d'inspecteurs et relâcha son kagune, quatre longs tentacules grenat se déployèrent et vinrent à la rencontre des quinques des colombes.

Kaneki n'avait qu'une envie, tous les massacrer, il frappait sans distinction mais il avait face à lui des inspecteurs spéciaux lourdement armés qui paraient ses coups sans trop de difficulté. Eto s'empressa de venir le soutenir, elle avertit les autres goules encore présentes :

« Partez, avant que je ne vous tue, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui. »

Elle donna aux colombes du CCG un aperçu de son kagune, elle n'avait même pas besoin de déclencher son kakuja et puis Kaneki à ses côtés constituait un allié de taille. Le garçon à qui elle avait offert la dépouille de Yamori tenta de poignarder Kaneki au visage avec son maigre quinque, Eto l'attrapa par la jambe et sectionna celle-ci sans hésitation. Elle s'écria :

« Pas touche ! »

Les deux inspecteurs spéciaux, armés de leur Arata, passèrent à la vitesse supérieur, leur amure prit une forme plus bestiale, presque vivante… Avec ce boost, leur puissance était décuplée, et Kaneki fut totalement submergé. Eto intervint sans plus tarder, plus véhémente, elle laissa exploser son kagune, repoussant les deux hommes mais surtout massacrant la majeure partie des soldats derrière eux. C'en était terrifiant, son kagune était monstrueux, bien plus gros que celui de Kaneki, cela n'avait absolument aucun rapport, elle semblait posséder une quantité infinitésimale de cellules RC… Les inspecteurs spéciaux ordonnèrent le repli des troupes restantes, et tentèrent de s'opposer à la jeune fille, en vain. Elle utilisait son kagune avec une précision qui rendait Kaneki ébahi, il n'avait jamais vu une telle maîtrise… elle parvenait à modeler la forme de son kagune, à le séparer en plusieurs tentacules plus fines, ou au contraire à le réunir, le fossé qui les séparait était immense.

Eto n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser ici, elle attrapa Kaneki par la main, frappa le plafond de son kagune pour le faire s'effondrer et s'enfuit avec le garçon. Toutefois, Kaneki s'arrêta, il déclara gentiment :

« Il me reste quelque chose à faire… » et bifurqua rapidement pour arriver au niveau des cellules privées de Yamori. Eto avait sa petite idée de qui était à l'intérieur, elle massacra les goules qui gardaient l'endroit et ils entrèrent précipitamment.

Un homme s'écria :

« C'est toi Kaneki ? C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? ». Une fois la poussière dissipée, les deux groupes s'aperçurent, Banjo vit Kaneki accompagné d'une petite fille couverte de bandages.

Kaneki murmura :

« Banjo, je suis content que tu ailles bien… »

Eto prit la parole, d'une voix neutre :

« Partez maintenant, il a donné bien assez de sa personne pour vous… Constatez par vous même… »

Banjo avait en effet remarqué, le regard terne de Kaneki, le sang coagulé sous ses doigts, les menottes qu'il avait encore aux poignets et aux chevilles… Il déglutit avant de déclarer :

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous Kaneki… Nous allons dans le 20eme, tu viens avec nous ? »

Kaneki secoua la tête :

« Je ne retourne pas à l'Antique. Tâchez de rester en sécurité. Ah oui, Komo et sa mère sont morts, je n'ai pas pu les protéger. » et il partit avec Eto, main dans la main laissant Banjo et son groupe pris au dépourvu.

Banjo grogna :

« Tout ça, c'est dû à ma faiblesse, c'est elle qui l'a rendu ainsi… J'espère juste… qu'il n'aura plus à souffrir… » puis, lui et son groupe s'en allèrent avant que les inspecteurs du CCG ne les repèrent.

* * *

Eto avait tué les quelques colombes qui les poursuivaient, elle tenait à ce que Kaneki ne se batte plus, enfin pour aujourd'hui au moins… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à côté d'elle un mort, sa voix était totalement atone, Yamori l'avait entièrement brisé… Retrouverait-il un jour ce sourire radieux qu'il faisait en sa présence ? Peu importe, elle allait tâcher de faire en sorte que cela soit le cas. Elle se dépêcha d'amener Kaneki chez elle, outre son éditeur, c'était le premier garçon qu'elle invitait dans son appartement et elle était heureuse qu'il s'agisse de lui.

Kaneki s'était laissé entraîner par la jeune fille, elle ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et avait dévoué une ferveur tout particulière à le protéger des inspecteurs comme des goules n'hésitant pas à massacrer les deux camps. Voilà maintenant qu'il était dans son appartement, le style était assez déroutant, un peu à l'américaine, avec beaucoup d'étagères remplies de livres, visiblement, elle aussi aimait le lecture.

Eto et Kaneki étaient tous deux barbouillés de sang, elle mit l'eau à couler dans le bain et décida qu'elle avait déjà passé trop de temps à cacher son identité à Kaneki. Cependant, elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il la rejette, une fois qu'il connaîtrait sa vraie nature, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus continuer ainsi. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et souleva sa capuche laissant apparaître quelques cheveux verts, puis petit à petit, elle défit les bandages qui recouvraient son corps.

Kaneki ne fut pas long à la reconnaître, sa petite amie, Eto, qu'il avait failli tuer… Il s'en voulait, il lui avait probablement broyé l'épaule en la mordant, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait fait du mal à celle qui occupait la place centrale dans son cœur… Il avait un poids au niveau de l'estomac, il ne sentait vraiment pas bien… Finalement, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de s'approcher d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et s'excuser :

« Pardon… pardon… pardon… »

Eto était on ne peut plus heureuse, il se fichait éperdument du fait qu'elle soit une goule meurtrière, il voulait seulement l'avoir dans ses bras. Cependant, elle constatait aussi dans quel état était Kaneki, un état névrosé… Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, c'est lui qui s'excusait auprès d'elle pour une simple morsure… Elle se trouvait pathétique… Elle l'embrassa sur le front :

« Ken… Cesse de t'excuser pour des broutilles… Je suis la seule coupable… Rien ne serait arrivé si je t'avais moi même raccompagné à l'Antique. Allons, le bain doit être prêt, tu viens le prendre avec moi ? »

Kaneki hocha doucement la tête, et les deux amoureux se rendirent dans la salle de bain, ils étaient plein d'hésitation mais Kaneki fit le premier pas et commença à se déshabiller, Eto en fit autant. Voilà qu'ils étaient nus comme au premier jour mais ils n'osaient pas croiser l'autre du regard de par leur timidité, Eto entra dans le bain, rapidement suivie par Kaneki. L'eau était brûlante, la sensation était revigorante pour Eto et suprême pour Kaneki qui avait passé les dix derniers jours attaché à une chaise, c'était tellement agréable. Il remarqua que l'épaule de la jeune femme était intacte, elle devait probablement avoir une régénération hors du commun, tout comme la sienne.

Eto voulait briser cette intimité qui les rendaient si maladroits, après un instant d'embarras, elle se rapprocha de Kaneki pour réclamer un baiser, celui-ci comprit rapidement la démarche de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser, elle lui avait tellement manqué… le contact de ses lèvres… sa longue chevelure qui cascadait dans son dos… ses doigts graciles qu'elle avait enroulés dans son dos… Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Kaneki sentit ses nerfs se détendre, sa nervosité diminuer, il se sentait en sécurité près de sa petite-amie, il ne pensait même plus à ses doigts, ne ressentant pas le besoin de les craquer…

Quant à Eto, elle tâchait par tous les moyens de rassurer le jeune homme, elle employait la plus grande douceur et se laissait aller à la détente, il l'embrassait divinement bien. Elle s'était presque couchée contre lui, elle voulait le sentir, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur de son corps… Kaneki rougit lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine d'Eto s'écraser contre son poitrail, mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître que la sensation était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire… Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux, se noyant dans leur couleur émeraude, puis lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Merci… de m'avoir pris avec toi. »

La jeune femme soupira :

« Penses-tu que j'aurais pu te laisser ainsi ?après avoir vu ce qui t'étais arrivé… » et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle se montra plus joueuse et poussa sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Kaneki, réceptif aux charmes de la jeune femme, se redressa et la plaqua contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec fougue. Ils débutèrent un merveilleux ballet, entremêlant leur langue pendant de longues secondes, ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour reprendre une bouffée d'air avant de replonger. Kaneki partit explorer la bouche d'Eto, la jeune femme ramena sa langue, c'était comme un petit combat qui s'était mis en place, chacun à son tour reculait pour ensuite avancer à nouveau.

Eto était radieuse, elle avait vu que le Kaneki qu'elle connaissait n'avait pas complètement disparu, qu'il ne restait pas uniquement un garçon qui aimait tuer goules comme humains mais aussi un jeune homme qui avait désespérément besoin d'elle et qui l'embrassait en ce moment même avec passion, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Elle se remit à l'embrasser de plus belle, elle avait un désir pressant de le sentir contre elle, presque bestial. Kaneki aussi était régi par ce besoin, il avait besoin d'être contre la jeune femme, de ressentir la chaleur de son cœur, le battement régulier enfin ici plutôt irrégulier de son cœur…

L'eau était devenue tiède, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, trop occupés à se câliner, ils décidèrent tout de même de sortir et de se sécher. Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors, seules subsistaient les lumières des lampadaires. Kaneki enfila son caleçon, seule pièce de tissu non recouverte de sang et demanda timidement :

« Eto… Est-ce que je peux… dormir à côté de toi ? » et ses joues prirent une tinte rouge sombre lorsqu'il constata qu'Eto n'avait revêtu qu'un court short délavé, laissant sa poitrine dénudée.

La jeune femme lui adressa un joli sourire avant de déclarer :

« Pfff… Quel bêta… Si je t'amène chez moi, ce n'est sûrement pas pour me séparer de toi… Aussi longtemps que tu resteras, tu dormiras avec moi… enfin, si ça te va. »

Les deux amants se mirent au lit sans tarder, ils avaient assez mangé là bas… Eto murmura :

« Je pense… qu'il faut… que je te parle un peu de moi. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… moi qui suis pourtant si habituée à faire parler mes personnages… C'est d'un ridicule… Bon, je suis… une goule borgne, comme toi ! » et elle lui dévoila son unique kakugan qu'elle portait, elle, à l'œil droit.

Kaneki était sous le choc, la goule qu'il souhaitait ardemment rencontrer, voilà qu'elle se tenait en face de lui, qu'ils partageaient le même lit, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, et cette personne, c'était sa petite-amie ! Kaneki se rappela de quelque chose, Banjo lui avait parlé d'un certain 'roi borgne', il demanda :

« C'est toi… le roi borgne chef d'Aogiri ? »

Eto fut surprise par la question, il venait de percer à jour son identité en un rien de temps, enfin il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il parlait, elle s'expliqua :

« Je suis en effet la chef et fondatrice d'Aogiri mais très peu le savent… J'ai délaissé le rôle exécutif à Tatara… C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenue quand il t'a frappé au ventre… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autorité sur les goules d'Aogiri, elles suivent juste mon idéologie qui veut un monde où les goules pourraient vivre en paix… même si pour la plupart, il s'agit surtout d'un moyen de faire du mal aux humains comme aux goules plus faibles. Mais, je ne suis pas le roi borgne… ce point là de l'histoire est un peu compliqué… Je t'en parlerai plus tard, il me faudra une bonne journée pour tout t'expliquer. Par contre, je te disais que j'étais une goule borgne, mais une goule borgne naturelle. Ma mère était une humaine et mon père, que tu connais, une goule. »

Eto ne voulait rien cacher à Kaneki, elle eut un petit rire nerveux avant d'ajouter :

« Ah oui ! Je suis aussi la chouette borgne… de rang SSS au CCG… celle qui a massacré nombre d'inspecteurs et que l'on n'a plus revue depuis dix ans. »

Kaneki était écrasé par le nombre d'informations qu'elle lui livrait, il connaissait son père et se rappelait avoir vu la photo d'une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Eto, c'était donc Monsieur Yoshimura… Kaneki analysait tout lorsqu'il constata le regard que lui portait Eto, elle n'osait pas vraiment soutenir son regard, elle semblait avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser d'elle. Kaneki l'attira vers lui et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Que vouloir de plus ? Ma petite-amie est mon écrivaine préférée… C'est aussi une goule borgne comme moi, qui lutte afin que les goules puissent vivre heureuses et qui plus est, cette même personne est incroyablement forte. »

Eto était rassurée, Kaneki l'acceptait totalement comme elle était, ne soulevant que les points positifs de ces nouvelles identités qu'il appréhendait, il ne lui avait rien reproché, ni de l'avoir laissé aux mains d'Aogiri alors qu'elle aurait été en mesure de faire plus, ni de ne pas lui avoir dit qui elle était plus tôt, absolument rien. C'était lui qui avait besoin du plus de réconfort, pourtant voilà qu'elle était en ce moment même dans ses bras, à être câlinée… Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle n'avait pas envie d'être la Chouette Borgne ou la Eto qui aimait torturer, non elle voulait simplement être avec lui, elle n'avait nullement besoin de lutter contre ses pulsions, celles ci s'évaporant totalement. Elle même ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, préférant la chaleur du sang d'autrui la recouvrant plutôt que le confort de deux bras aimants… Elle se sentait juste, merveilleusement bien à côté du garçon, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire autre chose, voilà tout.

Kaneki avait du mal à s'habituer à la mollesse du lit, drastiquement différente de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé les derniers jours, il se sentait mal à l'aise… Eto, ayant observé cela lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ken… C'est fini maintenant… Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps… Tu peux fermer les yeux sans crainte » et elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kaneki. Doucement, elle lui massa le cuir chevelu, Kaneki se laissa faire, ce qu'elle lui faisait était tout bonnement exquis et petit à petit, le sommeil l'enlaça…

Eto continua longuement de caresser le visage de Kaneki, même après qu'il se soit endormi, elle le trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux blancs encadrant un visage serein mais, cela ne dura pas. Kaneki se crispa, il transpirait et débitait un flot inintelligible de paroles pour Eto :

« Non… Moi… Pas eux ! Pas dans l'oreille, je vous en supplie ! Tu as voulu me manger… ce n'est qu'un échange de bon procédés… »

Eto s'inquiétait, elle avait l'impression d'être dans l'impossibilité de l'aider, même quand il était près d'elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa tourmente sans fin… Il se mit à remuer dans le lit, Eto voyait les mains de son petit-ami se crisper dans tous les sens à l'exception d'un doigt, il revivait sa torture même dans ses rêves… Elle ne supportait pas cela, le voir souffrir encore et encore… Pourquoi donc devait-il endurer tout cela ? Le monde était si injuste… Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter tel sort, il protégeait seulement ses amis, où était le mal ?

* * *

Lorsque Kaneki se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, quelque chose l'écrasait, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans ce lit, qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'agissait en fait de la jeune femme, elle dormait sur lui, elle n'avait pas trouvé meilleure méthode pour l'apaiser. Kaneki avait quelques bribes de souvenir, il se rappelait s'être réveillé durant la nuit, en nage, et Eto l'avait réconforté, avait-elle seulement pu dormir à cause de lui ?

Il l'observa, elle affichait un air paisible, probablement perdue dans de joyeux songes, peut-être… avec lui ? Kaneki assista à quelque chose dont il était persuadé être le seul, il voyait sa petite-amie telle qu'elle était vraiment et notamment, lorsqu'elle dormait… elle bavait ! Cela lui fit esquisser un sourire, elle n'en était que plus mignonne encore ! A vrai dire, Kaneki la trouvait absolument parfaite, sans pour autant l'avoir minutieusement détaillé le jour précédent, il avait pu constater qu'elle disposait de formes plus que gracieuses, qu'elle cachait sous des vêtements amples. Penser au fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir en profiter fit gonfler son orgueil de jeune coq, c'était puéril mais vrai, il était l'unique homme à l'avoir vue nue, adulte.

Le réveil émit un bruit perçant, Kaneki sursauta ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la jeune femme couchée sur lui. Eto se frotta doucement les yeux, et fixa un instant son petit-ami, il avait beau tenter de le masquer, elle remarqua sans mal que la sonnerie lui avait fait peur, soulevant très probablement dans son inconscient un traumatisme qu'il avait enterré… Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'elle avait bavé… beaucoup bavé… sur Kaneki qui plus est… Le feu lui monta aux joues et elle s'excusa :

« Pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention… » Kaneki l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui pour lui chuchoter :

« Tu es tellement belle quand tu dors » puis partit à la conquête d'un baiser matinal qu'il obtint sans peine.

Néanmoins, Eto mit rapidement fin à leurs embrassades, elle lui expliqua :

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens… mais j'ai une séance de dédicaces à faire aujourd'hui… Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver ce jour-là. Tu m'accompagnes Ken ? »

Le jeune homme était ravi de la proposition, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul à ruminer ses idées noires, il acquiesça :

« Bien sûr ! »

Eto fit remarquer :

« Mais avant tout, il faut passer par le petit-déjeuner ! » Elle se leva pour aller farfouiller dans son frigo et en sortir deux tupperwares qu'elle disposa sur la table. Kaneki vint à côté d'elle s'attabler et les ouvrit pour vérifier ce qu'ils contenaient… de la chair humaine.

Eto soupira :

« Ken… je sais que tu ne veux pas en manger mais c'est tout ce que j'ai… Si tu veux, on passera à l'Antique ce soir afin de prendre des carrés de sucre. »

Kaneki répliqua :

« Non… pas besoin, je vais manger. Je veux devenir fort, donc je vais manger. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de chasser l'humain en question, tu as déjà fait tout le nécessaire pour moi, refuser de manger serait égoïste… »

Kaneki ne voulait pas être un poids pour la jeune femme, elle en faisait déjà bien assez pour lui… Par contre, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mangeait-on avec des couverts ce genre de plats ?

Eto constatant le désarroi de Kaneki, se servit à la main, elle ne mangeait jamais de viande humaine avec des baguettes, cela lui paraissait juste surfait… Elle saisit donc une pièce de chair et la porta à sa bouche pour croquer à pleines dents dedans, c'était un peu gênant de manger juste à côté de Kaneki… Toutefois, celui-ci imita Eto et après un temps d'hésitation, mordit dans la viande, c'était bon mais la situation bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un tel repas, et en compagnie de quelqu'un en plus…

La situation était grotesque, Kaneki et Eto se regardaient en se lançant de doux sourires tandis que le sang coulait à profusion autour d'eux, ils formaient vraiment un couple à part ! Le repas se termina tranquillement, cela faisait bien longtemps que Kaneki n'avait pas eu le ventre rempli, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Shû s'était mis en colère quand il avait vu ce qu'il se contentait d'ingérer pour 'survivre'…

Eto avait revêtu l'apparence normale de Sen Takatsuki, une apparence négligée et des habits amples, pour autant, Kaneki la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Quant à lui, il ne lui restait que ses vêtements d'hier qui étaient désormais secs, il les remit n'ayant rien d'autre…

Kaneki, ayant eu l'accord de la jeune femme, prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque afin de passer le temps une fois là-bas.

Eto fit une seule recommandation à Kaneki :

« Ken, évite juste de m'appeler Eto devant les autres s'il te plaît. Tu peux dire Sen par contre, cela ne me gêne pas. »

Kaneki comprenait parfaitement et hocha la tête. Ils partirent tous les deux en se tenant la main, Eto s'appuyait légèrement contre le garçon, elle se sentait bien à côté de lui. Malheureusement, les problèmes commencèrent dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la librairie, un des éditeurs grogna :

« Le punk aux cheveux blancs, tu ne passes pas, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Kaneki avait mauvaise mine, c'était vrai, et sa tenue n'arrangeait rien, mais Eto n'allait pas laisser passer cela impuni, elle soupira :

« Osez parler ainsi de mon petit ami encore une fois, et je vous laisse expliquer aux lecteurs pourquoi je ne suis pas présente aujourd'hui. »

Sur ces paroles, elle laissa l'homme coi et saisit fermement Kaneki contre elle, elle se fichait éperdument d'être vue en compagnie d'un homme, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire si les autres savaient qu'elle avait un copain ? Absolument rien.

Elle fit donc installer une seconde chaise pour Kaneki, juste à côté de la sienne, celui-ci se plongea dans la lecture tandis qu'elle recevait son premier lecteur. En temps normal, elle adorait ce genre de rendez-vous, appréciant parler avec ceux qui lisaient ses ouvrages, connaître leur point de vue et les analyser aussi, mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment… Elle fit bien sûr un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître mais préférait plutôt veiller sur Kaneki, vérifier qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Les dédicaces s'enchaînèrent tranquillement, Kaneki fatigué de lire s'était assoupi sur sa chaise. Il avait pertinemment fait le choix de ne pas s'incruster dans la conversation entre Takatsuki et le lecteur, celui-ci ne venant certainement pas pour lui parler.

Eto regarda en sa direction, quel triste spectacle il donnait… Il avait passé ses mains derrière la chaise et chacun de ses pieds était très rapproché avec la chaise, ce n'était certainement pas une position de repos… Il avait seulement adopté la position qu'il avait eue pendant dix jours et, il psalmodiait doucement :

« 825… 818… 811… 804… »

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès du lecteur :

« Un instant je vous prie. »

Eto saisit la chaise de Kaneki et la rapprocha au plus proche de la sienne puis, doucement, elle le fit s'incliner vers elle jusqu'à que sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Alors, tranquillement elle lui caressa le visage pour l'apaiser, chassant les cauchemars qui l'accaparaient… Elle put reprendre sa conversation avec le lecteur qui paraissait manifestement envieux… comme beaucoup d'autres ici.

Le dernier lecteur était une petite fille, Eto surprise s'exclama :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

La jeune fille se présenta :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hinami… J'aime beaucoup vos livres même si je ne comprends pas tout, c'est mon grand frère qui me les a faits découvrir… »

Takatsuki l'interrogea :

« Qui est donc ce grand frère ? N'est-il pas venu avec toi ? »

Hinami murmura un peu rêveuse :

« Il est génial… Il s'appelle Ken Kaneki mais il n'est pas là en ce moment… »

L'intéressé se réveilla brusquement ayant entendu son nom pour se retrouver en face d'une figure familière, celle-ci sursautant de peur :

« Ken ?! En train de dormir sur les genoux de Madame Takatsuki ? »

L'auteure rit gentiment :

« Kaneki et moi sommes ensemble mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait une petite sœur aussi mignonne ! »

Hinami se reprit :

« En fait, il n'est pas mon grand frère biologique, mais je le considère comme tel, il m'a beaucoup appris et notamment à lire, il est très gentil. Au fait Ken, pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils devenus blancs ? »

Kaneki sourit tristement, il ne savait pas qu'il occupait une telle place dans le cœur de la jeune fille, il répondit évasivement :

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes, mais c'est passé maintenant. », il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'il lui était arrivé, parfois, certaines choses valent mieux à ne pas être racontées…

L'auteur réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter son adresse sous la dédicace accompagné de la note « Passe nous voir ! », elle ne voulait pas priver Hinami de Kaneki, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait ainsi passer lui rendre visite.

Hinami demanda en désespoir de cause :

« Dis Ken, tu rentres à l'Antique avec moi ? »

Kaneki s'adressa tout d'abord à Eto :

« Sen, je dois passer chercher quelque chose, rentre sans moi, je serai de retour d'ici une heure et demie je pense » puis expliqua à Hinami :

« Je passe juste en coup de vent à l'Antique, mais je préfère amplement résider chez Takatsuki, je ne rentre pas Hinami… »

L'auteure acquiesça sans un mot, elle n'appréciait pas de laisser Kaneki seul, surtout en ce moment, il n'était pas stable psychologiquement, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il était confronté à un épisode de stress important… Eto rangea ses affaires puis avant qu'ils ne se séparent, elle se pressa contre Kaneki pour lui voler un baiser, baiser qu'il rendit avec fougue sous le regard gêné d'Hinami.

Kaneki était rentré à l'Antique avec Hinami, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé en chemin, Hinami lui avait simplement parlé des membres de l'Antique… et que Touka avait voulu lui porter secours mais que le manager s'y était opposé… Kaneki était reconnaissant envers Touka mais il n'était pas non plus en colère contre Yoshimura, celui-ci devait avoir ses raisons, notamment privilégier la sécurité du groupe plutôt que celle d'un individu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au café, ils le trouvèrent presque vide, seuls Irimi et Koma faisaient le service, tous les autres étaient absents, Touka devait probablement encore être au lycée… Cela tombait bien pour Kaneki, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire manquait quelque peu de morale… Il entra dans le grenier pour prendre la photo que le patron aimait tant observer, cela ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la mère d'Eto, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Kaneki emporta la photo avec lui et se dirigea tout droit au magasin de reprographie le plus proche, il tira un deuxième exemplaire de la photographie qu'il fit encadrer, cela ne lui coûta presque rien mais il tenait absolument à faire un cadeau à la jeune femme, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose… Kaneki retourna précipitamment à l'Antique pour reposer la photo là où il l'avait trouvée, entre temps, Hinami en avait profité pour lire la dédicace de l'auteur et elle s'empressa de montrer l'ajout à Kaneki… Celui-ci ne put que sourire, sa petite-amie était tellement prévenante, il brûlait déjà d'envie de la revoir !

Kaneki salua Hinami :

« J'y vais, viens nous voir quand tu en auras envie ! Et puis, Takatsuki a une bibliothèque absolument formidable, je suis persuadé qu'elle pourra t'en prêter ! Prends soin de toi Hinami ! »

Il sortit de l'Antique sans plus attendre, et s'empressa de retourner chez Eto, enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé mais il avait vu une bande de goules rôder sur les toits, pas question de leur montrer où elle habitait…

Kaneki bifurqua brusquement, aussitôt, les goules firent de même… Ainsi, c'était bien après lui qu'elles en avaient… Il se dirigea vers une rue plus calme, il n'allait pas mêler des innocents à cela, il préférait agir en silence.

Néanmoins, tout ne se passa comme prévu, les goules étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que ce à quoi il s'attendait, facilement une dizaine… Mais Kaneki s'était engagé dans cette voie là, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il déploya son kagune et vint à leur rencontre, il ne leur laissa pas le loisir de l'attaquer, et sans prévenir les massacra. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à leur hostilité, alors autant en supprimer le plus que possible.

Toutefois, les goules une fois remises de leur surprise, firent elles aussi jaillir leur kagune, Kaneki savait pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient le manier avec dextérité, il n'avait plus aucune chance, encore quatre adversaires et il était totalement cerné… Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, quelqu'un attendait probablement son retour avec impatience, il ne pouvait pas la décevoir encore… Et puis, il avait un cadeau à lui offrir, pour rien au monde il ne manquerait son anniversaire !

Kaneki tenait ses adversaires en respect, lorsqu'il se trouva subitement criblé de piquants, cela ne pouvait être qu'Ayato. L'intéressé déboula par au-dessus et frappa violemment Kaneki. Celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire, son kagune déjà utilisé pour bloquer les attaques de ses adversaires, quelle injustice… un contre cinq…

* * *

Kaneki ne comprenait pas vraiment, il avait le visage plaqué au sol, il avait le goût de son sang dans la bouche, et à quelques pas de lui, son bras. Il ne l'avait même pas senti se détacher… Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle position de faiblesse, tout s'était déroulé trop rapidement. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir ?

Ayato capta son attention, il tenait un paquet dans la main, cela semblait familier à Kaneki : le paquet cadeau qu'il venait de faire ! Il grogna :

« Lâche ça Ayato, ce n'est pas pour toi… Ose l'ouvrir et je te déchiquette. »

Celui-ci émit un rire sournois avant d'ajouter :

« Et puis quoi encore ? Le garçon de café pense pouvoir me battre… Laissez-moi rire ! Tu n'es rien, absolument rien ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Eto te porte la moindre attention ! Tu n'es qu'un faible, elle me préfère moi ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour elle, son bonsaï ! Et quand tu ne l'amuseras plus, elle te jettera aux ordures ! Enfin, si il reste quelque chose de toi, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait à l'Antique. J'ai laissé Yamori s'occuper de toi car je pensais qu'il serait à même de te faire souffrir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en sortes vivant… Quelle plaie ! »

Sans plus attendre, il déchira le papier qui recouvrait le cadre, à la vue du cadeau, il s'exclama :

« Alors, tu veux jouer à l'humain c'est ça ?! A accrocher des photos ainsi, pour qui donc est-ce que tu te prends ?! »

Kaneki sentait la colère monter en lui, il n'allait pas accepter cette mascarade plus longtemps. Peu à peu son kagune vint le recouvrir intégralement, il percevait une force nouvelle en lui, plus brutale… Alors qu'il était plaqué au sol, d'un seul bras, il émit une traction qui peu à peu lui permit de se redresser. Les autres goules le transpercèrent de leur kagune, en vain, il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'eux, il allait… tous les manger !

Une seconde goule, dans son kakuja, fit son apparition, elle était la fureur incarnée. Lorsqu'elle atterrit au sol, les goules qui frappaient Kaneki se retrouvèrent transpercées de pics de la tête au pied, sans la moindre chance de survie… Seul Ayato était encore indemne, mais pour combien de temps ? La chouette borgne fondit sur lui, chassant sa proie, elle le saisit violemment de sa griffe et l'enserra jusqu'à le faire hurler de douleur, à la limite d'être broyé…

Bien plus délicatement, elle porta Kaneki vers la partie principale de son kakuja, elle fit apparaître une légère fente pour y faire entrer le jeune homme. Gentiment, elle l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer :

« Pardon… Je ne suis jamais là quand tu as besoin de moi… Je suis vraiment nulle comme petite-amie hein, totalement incapable de prendre soin de toi alors que je suis réputée être la goule la plus forte de toutes… Pathétique… »

Kaneki grogna, du sang lui sortant de la bouche :

« Parle pour moi, incapable de faire trois pas sans avoir besoin de ton aide… Incapable de t'aider… Incapable de de te ramener ton cadeau d'anniversaire en bon état… Tout aussi pathétique… »

Doucement, la chouette le fit taire d'un baiser, puis le reposa doucement au sol. Elle s'adressa à celui qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes :

« Choisis le premier membre que je vais t'arracher ! » mais Kaneki l'interrompit :

« Non ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! On va faire quelques révisions d'anatomie ! Donne-moi le nom d'un os ! »

Kaneki alla chercher son bras, qu'il apposa contre son autre partie franchement tranchée et sa récupération hors norme fit le reste, après avoir attendu une minute, le voilà qui s'était refixé ! Il plongea ensuite sa main dans le dos d'une des goules mortes pour en arracher les poches RC, qu'il commença à dévorer sans le moindre état d'âme, chose promise, chose due !

Eto comprit ce que voulait Kaneki, elle rit à gorge déployée avant de s'exclamer :

« Génial Ken ! Huum laisse moi réfléchir un instant… Je sais ! L'humérus du bras gauche ! »

Kaneki s'exécuta et attrapa le bras gauche d'Ayato pour lui briser l'os en question. Il n'était plus le gentil garçon qu'ils avaient capturé à l'Antique, tuer rapidement, non merci, il préférait faire mal quitte à ne pas tuer.

Eto était ravie de voir Kaneki ainsi, exactement comme elle ! Elle appréciait énormément son côté doux et attentionné, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle frissonnait de joie en le voyant cruel et sadique, elle se voyait en lui !

Ayato grimaçait de douleur plaqué par Kaneki au sol, il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre la légendaire chouette borgne, et Kaneki était probablement plus fort que lui maintenant…

Eto poursuivit :

« Voyons voir… le cubitus et le radius de la main droite »

Aussitôt, Kaneki saisit le petit doigt d'Ayato et le retourna pour ensuite frapper du genou son avant droit, le brisant net.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pour une quinzaine d'os en plus avant qu'Eto ne s'exclame :

« Ken… Ce n'est pas juste moi aussi je veux pouvoir mettre la main à la pâte ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement :

« Pas de problème, on échange les rôles à partir de maintenant ! » puis il s'adressa à Ayato :

« Toi qui voulais être son petit préféré, je t'en prie, elle va bien s'occuper de toi : _Carpe Diem_ mon cher Ayato ! »

Et ce fut ensuite Eto qui se chargea de briser ses os, sous les conseils attentifs de Kaneki :

« Que reste-il donc ? Huum, on n'a pas encore fait l'omoplate, la clavicule, l'os maxillaire inférieur et l'os palatin ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Eto s'empressa de fracasser ces os sous les cris d'Ayato, elle se régalait ! Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par un visiteur inattendu !

* * *

Touka était rentrée à l'Antique quand Hinami l'avait prévenue qu'elle avait rencontré Ken à une dédicace de Sen Takatsuki. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était passé à l'Antique et parti il y a une dizaine de minutes. Touka n'avait que peu de chances de le rattraper mais elle décida de saisir ce maigre espoir.

Elle s'élança dehors pour le chercher, empruntant la direction que Kaneki avait pris… Évidemment, elle ne le retrouva pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'Antique, dépitée, elle entendit un cri déchirant, familier aussi : celui de son petit frère Ayato !

Touka se précipita à son secours sans hésiter un seul instant, mais le spectacle qui lui apparut devant les yeux lui parut irréel. Elle voyait Kaneki et une goule gigantesque en train de torturer son frère, celui-ci à moitié mort… Quant à Kaneki, il ne ressemblait plus en rien à celui qu'elle connaissait, ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs comme neige et il arborait un rictus diabolique, trop heureux de faire du mal…

Touka, ivre de rage, bondit sur Kaneki et tenta de lui porter un coup de pied au visage, il l'attrapa sans ménagement et la projeta au sol. Il saisit ensuite Ayato et le jeta aux pieds de la jeune femme avant de déclarer d'un ton glacial :

« On te le rend, on s'est déjà assez amusé avec lui ! » puis demanda à Eto :

« Qu'en penses-tu ? On a assez joué ou tu veux continuer ? »

La jeune femme s'exclama :

« C'est bon pour moi, après tout, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! »

Kaneki n'éprouvait absolument aucun remord, pas plus qu'Eto qui s'était simplement amusée, sans prise de tête. Par contre, il se sentait mal envers sa petite-amie, il se pencha pour ramasser la photo, le cadre était en miettes, Ayato l'ayant écrasé mais la photo était à peu près intacte. Il la cacha rapidement sous le regard curieux de la chouette borgne… Constatant son désarroi, il lui expliqua :

« Patience ! Ton anniversaire n'est que demain ! »

Eto maugréa :

« Pas gentil ! Me faire ainsi tourner en bourrique ! » puis plus calmement :

« Tu es partant pour les manger ? » en désignant les cadavres au sol.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes à Kaneki pour répondre :

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. Mais je peux bien partager mon repas avec toi ! » sous les yeux horrifiés de Touka, pour elle, Kaneki était mort le jour où il avait été enlevé… Elle n'aimait pas cet homme qui venait de briser son frère, le laissant aux portes de la mort… Elle haïssait cette femme dont Kaneki s'était épris, elle ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait sous cette montagne de cellules RC… Mais quelque chose était certain, un jour, elle se vengerait…

Elle redressa Ayato et partit sans un mot, le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Eto, elle, engloutit les cadavres dans son kakuja et elle bondit sur les toits, suivie de près par Kaneki qui utilisait ses tentacules pour se propulser et ainsi se maintenir à sa hauteur. Une fois arrivés chez la jeune femme, ils s'empressèrent de découper les cadavres, ne conservant que leurs poches RC et jetant le reste, la chair de goule n'avait pas bon goût alors autant en manger le moins possible…

Kaneki et Eto s'attablèrent pour un second repas, ils n'en laissèrent pas une miette même si c'était mauvais ! Ils avaient cette même hargne, ce désir de puissance, Eto voulait construire un monde meilleur avec sa force et Kaneki voulait se tenir à ses côtés, c'était son seul désir, l'aider dans ce qu'elle voulait accomplir, il n'avait pas de réel objectif dans la vie, si ce n'est de passer du temps avec elle ! Il voulait la rendre heureuse !

Eto aussi avait un pincement au cœur en ce jour, elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose, et cela l'avait étrangement blessée… Kaneki et elle avaient beau être deux goules borgnes, des individus rares, elle était adulée tandis que Kaneki était haï, et cela, dans le monde des goules comme dans celui des hommes… Kaneki n'avait rien pour lui, les hommes le détestaient de part son apparence, et même quand il était humain, il n'avait qu'un seul ami… Depuis qu'il était devenu une goule borgne, toutes les autres goules le chassaient, le désirant comme trophée de chasse… Quant à elle, ses lecteurs l'appréciaient, et à Aogiri, personne ne venait chercher querelle avec elle… Ce monde pour les goules, elle le désirait mais elle ne voulait pas que Kaneki en soit exclu, elle souhaitait au contraire ce monde pour lui dorénavant !

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Tokyo, l'hiver était glacial mais Kaneki avait envie de sortir. Il demanda à la jeune femme :

« Mademoiselle Eto, m'offririez-vous un rencard en cette belle nuit étoilée ? »

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées sombres, elle lui sourit tendrement :

« C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte ! »

Ils enfilèrent leur apparat de goules et disparurent dans la nuit sombre, aussi silencieux que deux fantômes, ils ne tenaient pas à être vus, que ce soit par des goules ou des humains, ils voulaient être seuls, leur amour ne regardait qu'eux !

Kaneki voulait observer les étoiles avec Eto, le ciel était particulièrement dégagé aujourd'hui et les étoiles parfaitement visibles. Il l'amena sur un bâtiment en construction où ils grimpèrent sur la grue qui s'y tenait. La vue du vide était vertigineuse, ils avaient l'impression d'être à la limite entre la terre et le ciel, la sensation était tout bonnement grisante ! Kaneki assis sur la grue, les pieds dans le vide, prit Eto sur lui afin de l'embrasser. Il la trouvait absolument ravissante et ne pouvait se passer du contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Peu importe ce que lui avait dit Ayato, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant cherchant un objectif à sa vie, Kaneki était persuadé d'avoir rencontré celle qu'il aimait, amour réciproque qui plus est…

Eto se sentait bien serrée contre Kaneki, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus viril, la torture semblait avoir été l'élément déclencheur d'une évolution soudaine, bien qu'à regret, elle devait avouer que cette torture n'avait pas eu que des effets néfastes… Eto sentait quelques palpations indiscrètes, elle sermonna alors Kaneki :

« Pervers ! »

Pris sur le fait, le jeune homme retira sans plus attendre ses mains, extrêmement gêné. La jeune femme reprit avec un sourire coquin :

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai dit que je n'appréciais pas ! »

Kaneki avait clairement compris l'invitation d'Eto, alors quelque peu hésitant, il laissa à nouveau ses mains faire le tour du corps de la jeune femme. Kaneki n'abusait pas non plus, ses caresses n'étaient pas prononcées mais largement suffisantes pour sentir les formes harmonieuses d'Eto…

Le petit jeu avait pris une tournure romantique, Eto ne se priva pas non plus de toucher le jeune homme puis s'exclama :

« C'est que tu es plus musclé que tu n'y parais ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

Kaneki lui murmura à l'oreille :

« N'inversons donc pas les rôles ! Tu peux parler toi qui portes des habits si amples qu'ils masquent totalement tes formes… Je suis bien content d'être tombé amoureux de toi, la récompense à la clé n'en est que plus formidable encore ! »

Eto soupira :

« Tu m'as déjà vu nue effronté dragueur ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi… » Elle était touchée par ce lui chuchotait le jeune homme, il avait le béguin total pour elle, cela la faisait rougir de penser que quelqu'un tenait aussi fort à elle.

Minuit sonna, Kaneki s'écria :

« Joyeux anniversaire Eto ! » puis un peu embêté :

« Par contre, je ne sais pas exactement quel âge tu as… »

Eto mima un visage contrarié avant de déclarer :

« Est-ce des manières que de demander son âge à une femme ?! Rustre ! » puis reprit avec une voix chaleureuse :

« Je fête mes vingt-trois ans aujourd'hui ! »

Kaneki ressortit de son manteau un cadeau froissé et sale, il avait honte de le lui offrir ainsi et s'excusa :

« Pardon, j'ai été incapable de le garder intact… »

Sans un mot, Eto l'ouvrit pour trouver à l'intérieur : une photo de sa mère ! Certes, elle était un peu froissée, mais quel cadeau ! Cela représentait énormément pour elle, beaucoup plus que Kaneki n'aurait pu se l'imaginer, elle avait tellement peu de photos de sa mère qu'en recevoir une nouvelle lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Instantanément, elle pressa ardemment ses lèvres contre celles de Kaneki avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Merci… du fond du cœur Ken. »

Eto et Kaneki restèrent longtemps sur la grue à s'embrasser passionnément tout en observant le ciel étoilé, ils appréciaient énormément ce moment de détente et de douceur qui s'offrait à eux, nul besoin d'être sadiques en cet instant, ils n'avaient aucune envie de blesser l'autre, seulement de le rendre heureux !

* * *

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Isabella-57 qui l'attendait avec plus qu'impatience!**


	15. Chapitre 15: EtoKen

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis la torture de Kaneki, peu à peu, Eto était parvenue à lui redonner goût à la vie. Il s'était remis à lui faire des sourires joviaux, à parler à voix haute et de façon cristalline. La nuit, il dormait paisiblement, ses cauchemars étaient devenus plus rares… Toutefois, cet incident l'avait indéniablement changé, il était plus sombre, son esprit restait torturé… Il se craquait toujours les doigts à intervalle régulier, Eto n'était pas parvenue à lui retirer ce tic, il aimait parfois faire du mal et mangeait sans peine de la viande humaine comme des goules…

Eto n'était pas attristée, au contraire, elle acceptait pleinement cette facette du jeune homme qui ne faisait que les rapprocher l'un de l'autre ! Ils avaient pour ainsi dire les mêmes centres d'activité : faire mal à ceux qui les gênaient, lire, parler de leur lecture et bien évidemment, se câliner longuement !

Kaneki avait ramené ses habits et tout son nécessaire de vie chez Eto, il avait envie de vivre avec elle et la jeune femme était ravie de ce choix !

Désormais, ils partageaient la même couche, mangeaient ensemble, lisaient ensemble et si l'envie leur en prenait, se baignaient ensemble ! Ils menaient une vie d'amants passionnée et dont la flamme ne semblait jamais s'atténuer, toujours à son paroxysme !

Kaneki et Eto avaient néanmoins eu plusieurs discussions sérieuses, la première initiée par Kaneki, concernait Hinami. Il demanda à sa bien-aimée :

« Tu as donné ton adresse à Hinami mais que comptes-tu lui dire à ton propos ? Si elle me demande, que dois-je lui répondre à propos de ton statut ? Que tu es une humaine ou une simple goule ? Je préfère ne pas lui parler des goules borgnes… »

La jeune femme répondit paisiblement :

« Hinami me paraît très gentille et compréhensive, si elle venait à demander, n'hésite pas à lui dire que je suis une goule. J'aimerais seulement qu'elle garde ce secret pour elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle en est capable ! Ah oui une petite rectification, étant donné que nous vivons sous le même toit, il me semble qu'il s'agit de NOTRE adresse plutôt que de mon adresse… »

Kaneki se reprit aussitôt :

« Notre adresse j'en conviens mais ce n'est pas mon appartement, tu l'as entièrement payé par tes propres moyens alors non, je ne peux pas non plus qualifier cet endroit comme mien, il s'agit du tien ! »

Eto afficha une moue contrariée :

« Huum… Monsieur souhaite se la jouer intraitable, très bien, je capitule… » avant de le plaquer au sol pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Cela leur venait ainsi, une envie terrible de sentir l'autre contre soi, et sans exception, ce désir était réciproque. Ils le satisfaisaient donc par une séance d'embrassades torride qui ne se terminait que lorsqu'ils étaient entièrement repus !

* * *

La seconde discussion importante fut à propos du roi borgne et des projets d'Eto. Elle tenait absolument à lui en faire part pour qu'il en sache plus sur le monde des goules.

Elle commença :

« Ken… Tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé si j'étais le roi borgne. Et bien non, je ne le suis pas… Très peu de personnes savent cela, le roi borgne n'est pas encore parmi nous. La première fois que j'ai affronté le CCG j'ai rencontré un jeune inspecteur dont la renommée n'est désormais plus à faire : Arima Kishou, l'Ange Blanc de la Mort… Il m'a demandé pourquoi je me battais alors je lui ai répondu et il a accepté mon projet. Donc, nous gardons la place du roi borgne au chaud, en attendant qu'un prétendant s'y asseye. »

Eto, constatant que Kaneki suivait jusque là, poursuivit :

« Bon, on entre dans le vif du sujet maintenant… Tu sais que tu es goule borgne artificielle créée à partir du kagune de Lize ? »

Kaneki acquiesça :

« Oui, c'est ça, je ne sais pas exactement quelles greffes j'ai subies mais oui, on m'a fabriqué à partir d'elle… »

Eto continua :

« Bien, il me semble que cela t'ait déjà arrivé une fois, tu as traversé un portail RC au CCG sans que celui-ci n'émette d'alarme. Et bien, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, il en va de même pour moi, ce qui me permet d'être Sen Takatsuki beaucoup plus facilement. En fait, cela est dû au fait que je sois la fille de Yoshimura et toi issu de Lize… Mon père et Lize étaient tout deux affiliés à l'organisation V… Ça doit te paraître saugrenu tout ce que je te raconte…

Bon, je vais commencer par te parler de Lize. A vrai dire, moi même je ne sais pas énormément de choses sur elle… Cette goule s'est enfuie des Jardins du Soleil, un lieu où sont crées des demi-humains, ce sont des goules borgnes faillies. Arima Kishou fait partie de ces demi-humains, ceux-ci sont plus proches des humains que des goules mais ils ont des capacités physiques exceptionnelles et en contrepartie subissent un vieillissement accéléré.

D'ailleurs, Ken… ne te bats surtout pas contre Kishou, tu n'as absolument aucune chance… Et il massacre les goules sans distinction… Même si nous avons conclu un accord tacite, lorsque nous nous affronterons, il n'hésitera pas à essayer de me tuer, à moi de faire en sorte de survivre… »

Kaneki était surpris par tous les aveux que lui faisait la jeune femme, il se sentait dans un monde différent maintenant, imbriqué d'intrigues dont il n'avait encore jamais soulevé l'existence.

Eto le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Désolée… mais nous n'avons pas encore terminé… Je disais donc que Lize s'était enfuie des Jardins du Soleil qui sont rattachés à V, l'objectif de ces Jardins est de produire des inspecteurs d'exception qui entrent souvent par dérogation au CCG…

Voilà en ce qui concerne Lize… Maintenant, mon père Kuzen Yoshimura… Je pense qu'il faut que je te parle de mon passé pour cela. Tout ce que je sais à ce propos, je le tiens du carnet de notes de ma mère et de Noro qui m'a un peu parlé de mes parents. Mon père, dans sa jeunesse, était une goule particulièrement solitaire, pour satisfaire son appétit, il dévorait des goules comme des humains.

Le cannibalisme l'a rendu particulièrement puissant et l'organisation V est venue le voir pour l'engager. Il était leur nettoyeur, il venait sur les lieux pour retirer les cadavres qui jonchaient le passage de V… Il était rémunéré par un logement, de la nourriture et des vêtements mais pour autant son mal être quant à sa solitude était toujours présent.

Un beau jour il rencontra une jeune femme, serveuse dans un café qu'il fréquentait. Celle-ci s'appelait Ukina. Ils finirent rapidement par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ukina découvrit que Kuzen était une goule, cependant, elle l'accepta comme il était, et quelques temps plus tard, Ukina tomba enceinte.

Or, pour qu'une goule naisse, il faut qu'elle ait beaucoup de nutriments lui correspondant, ma mère dut donc faire acte de cannibalisme durant sa grossesse pour que je naisse en bonne santé.

Toutefois, l'ombre au tableau est le fait que ma mère était en réalité une journaliste enquêtant sur V. La relation entre Ukina et Kuzen arriva aux oreilles de V qui ordonna à mon père de la tuer… Ce fut son dernier travail en tant que nettoyeur, ensuite il coupa les ponts avec V. Puis de peur d'être retrouvé, il me confia à un de ses amis Noroi qu'on nomme aujourd'hui Noro et je passai toute mon enfance dans le 24eme arrondissement. »

Kaneki soupira :

« Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout compris jusque-là… C'est presque aussi difficile à suivre que tes livres ! Et donc, quel est le rapport avec le portail RC que nous pouvons traverser sans soucis ? »

Eto déclara :

« Parfait, tu ne perds pas le nord ! Et bien, le fait est que V travaille de pair avec le CCG, enfin, on entre ici dans mes propres suppositions… Le CCG est régi par une famille, le clan Washu, le directeur du CCG est toujours un Washu. Or, les Washu sont eux mêmes des goules, une lignée de goules cannibales qui se révèlent posséder un kakuja dès leur naissance, enfin normalement c'est ça, car je n'en ai jamais vu un de mes propres yeux. Leur code génétique est tel que selon les théories, ils devraient être capables de manifester un kakuja dès leur naissance mais je n'en sais pas plus. Le kakuja c'est le kagune qui m'entoure quand je suis la chouette borgne, ou ce masque qui t'a recouvert quand tu as mangé Yamori ou lorsqu'Ayato t'avait arraché le bras… Le kakuja apparaît lorsque tu as un excès de cellule RC, à cet instant, ton kagune semble sortir par tous les pores de la peau. Indéniablement, avoir un kakuja te transforme en goule extrêmement puissante.

Et donc, si nous pouvons passer les portiques RC c'est parce qu'ils sont conçus pour ne pas sonner lorsqu'une goule de V ou un Washu les traverse. Ah oui, encore une information importante, je suis pourchassée par V car je représente un danger pour l'équilibre du monde du fait que je sois une goule borgne… Il en sera probablement de même pour toi Ken… dès qu'ils sauront de quoi tu es capable… »

Kaneki pensif demanda simplement :

« Et toi dans tout ça, Eto, pourquoi te bats-tu ? Et _Le roi Bileygr_ est-ce un moyen de dénoncer ces organisations secrètes ? »

La question prit de court la jeune femme, qui réfléchit un instant avant d'expliquer :

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as pu tout déceler dans mes romans, tu es vraiment très observateur ! Oui, dans ce livre Sans Nom se bat contre ces organisations mais personne ne doit être au courant, dès qu'il sera en vente, il sera automatiquement censuré, alors je préserve le secret aussi longtemps que possible… Mon but Ken, c'est de changer ce monde absurde. Je suis les pas de ma mère qui cherchait à combattre V, le travail qu'elle a réalisé était déjà phénoménal, je tente d'engranger le plus d'informations possible afin d'un jour, montrer au monde entier la souffrance des goules… Cet objectif est la consécration de ma vie, quitte à ce que j'y perde la mienne. »

Kaneki fronça les sourcils avant de maugréer distinctement :

« Alors, tes livres sont bel et bien le reflet de tes désillusions… Tous tes personnages principaux meurent, tu ne parviens pas à les laisser vivre… Cela montre bien à quel point tu as perdu espoir… En fait, tu considères ne plus avoir ta place dans ce monde. Mais je vais te prouver que c'est faux… Si tu ne veux pas vivre pour toi, alors vis pour moi Eto ! Si tu venais à disparaître, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… Tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire, tu m'as soutenu tout ce temps… Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Kaneki la saisit par la taille, elle était aussi légère que l'air, puis il la déposa sur leur lit avant de s'y allonger lui aussi pour l'enserrer fermement. Il murmura, déterminé :

« Je vais t'aider Eto. Je ne veux pas travailler pour Tatara ou pour quiconque dans Aogiri, je ne peux pas leur pardonner ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Mais je veux travailler pour toi, t'accompagner lorsque tu risques ta vie. Ces derniers jours, tu n'es pas retournée à l'Aogiri, je sais pertinemment que c'est pour moi que tu fais cela. Tu attends que je sois guéri, tu ne presses pas les choses parce que… tu m'aimes. Néanmoins, je vais mieux… beaucoup mieux et ce… grâce à toi. Alors dès que tu le voudras, nous irons là-bas ensemble, dorénavant, je te suivrais, tes intentions sont nobles et valent le coup d'y risquer sa vie mais pas uniquement la tienne. Si tu mets ta vie en jeu, alors j'en ferais de même avec la mienne, je ne peux pas t'attendre paisiblement ici tout en sachant que tu te bats contre des goules comme des inspecteurs. »

Ces paroles rendirent Eto songeuse, Kaneki la cernait aussi bien qu'elle le faisait avec lui, elle qui pensait pourtant être irréprochable, elle en laissait voir bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle observa Kaneki avec attention, ses paroles n'étaient pas du vent, ils les avait prononcées avec détermination, le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse était devenu un homme.

Aussitôt, elle grimpa sur Kaneki afin d'asseoir sa domination et déclara malicieusement :

« Tu me suivras si tu parviens à me renverser et à me dominer, voilà mes conditions ! »

Kaneki obtempéra et tenta de la pousser, en vain. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait une force terrible, probablement supérieure à celle de Kaneki… Le voilà qui était dans une impasse, la jeune femme lourdement juchée sur lui ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser gagner facilement. Tant pis, Kaneki allait user d'un moyen détourné, après tout, tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner.

Il l'avait récemment découvert, Eto était chatouilleuse… très chatouilleuse… Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il glissa ses mains sous ses hanches et enfonça ses doigts dans cette partie molle. Aussitôt, Eto rabattit ses bras rendant l'accès impossible, Kaneki n'en démordit pas et lui attrapa la jambe qu'il ramena vers lui pour ensuite laisser glisser ses doigts sur la planche de son pied. Ses orteils s'agitèrent dans tous les sens et Eto éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin.

« Maintenant » pensa Kaneki et profitant de l'instant de faiblesse de la jeune femme, il la fit basculer sur le côté avant de se dresser sur elle pour l'embrasser à de nombreuses reprises dans le cou… Eto se laissait faire, elle appréciait cet instant, Kaneki avait gagné alors autant en profiter. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Alors, on a de la suite dans les idées ? » sentant les mains quelques peu baladeuses du jeune homme.

Kaneki sourit :

« C'est bien possible, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Eto murmura :

« Ce serait une bonne récompense pour ta victoire, non ? » et elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Kaneki pour le ramener contre elle afin d'apposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, tel un sceau symbole de leur amour.

Bien vite, les habits se retrouvèrent au pied du lit et les deux amants nus comme au premier jour. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune place pour la confiance, les deux étaient terriblement gênés, non pas que le moment fut désagréable mais les premières caresses étaient toujours hésitantes, la peur du regard de l'autre y jouait très certainement aussi…

Pourtant, Kaneki trouvait Eto absolument sublime, et l'inverse était réciproque. Afin de briser ce léger malaise, Kaneki déclara :

« Eto… tu es magnifique ! » la jeune femme n'y trouva rien à redire, seules ses joues rendaient compte de par leur éclat pourpre du feu que Kaneki avait déclenché en elle avec son compliment.

Kaneki s'était volontairement placé en-dessous, il n'aimait pas dominer l'autre, préférant au contraire laisse Eto libre de ses mouvements. Même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, sa préoccupation première était qu'elle passe elle aussi un moment agréable, hors de question d'être égoïste en cet instant qui leur était si précieux.

De ses doigts graciles, Eto parcourait le corps de Kaneki, elle les laissait filer où bon lui semblait, dans ses cheveux blancs pour redescendre au niveau de son kakugan brillant. Elle remarqua que Kaneki avait quelques difficultés à le contrôler alors pour lui être similaire, elle déclencha aussi le sien arrachant un sourire au jeune homme.

Kaneki ne se lassait pas de laisser glisser ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme tout en l'embrassant. Il avait rencontré celle qu'il aimait, la seule qui ait jamais fait vibrer son cœur ainsi, et il n'allait plus la lâcher maintenant. Après un instant d'hésitation, Kaneki posa sa main sur son sein, « moelleux » fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il sentit une petite protubérance s'ériger sous ses doigts et le souffle de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Kaneki se redressa pour doucement embrasser Eto dans le cou et petit à petit descendre le long de sa cage thoracique.

A première vue, Kaneki la pensait excitée et c'était le cas mais lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, la seule chose qu'il vit fut une peur qu'elle tentait de réfréner pour lui faire plaisir. Instantanément, il retira sa main et la prit dans ses bras pour lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai été trop brutal ? » Kaneki s'en voulait terriblement, incontestablement, il avait rendu cet instant si romantique particulièrement désagréable pour celle qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle mais contre lui, d'avoir été incapable de déceler cette peur…

La jeune femme, hésitante, finit par tout lui avouer :

« C'est le jour des révélations aujourd'hui, alors autant tout te dire. Je pensais pouvoir passer outre, mais j'en suis visiblement incapable. Noro… celui qui m'accompagne tout le temps… C'est lui qui m'a élevée… et un jour… il a essayé de… me violer. Enfin, il a réussi… C'était avant que je ne me rende compte que j'étais plus forte que lui… Lorsque je l'ai su je me suis largement vengée avec la torture… j'en ai fait mon esclave… Mais le mal était fait. En plus, comme je suis un croisement entre une goule et un humain, je suis stérile. Je serai incapable de te donner des enfants Ken, ni même ma première fois… Je suis désolée… pardon… J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt… Je me sens tellement sale maintenant… »

Kaneki ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il l'embrassa doucement avant de la consoler :

« Eto… Tu es l'amour de ma vie… Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné avec moi si ce n'est Hide… Mais c'est différent ici. Tu me combles de tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Alors non, ne pense même pas à t'excuser envers moi… Tu t'es toujours si bien occupée de moi… Je suis le seul boulet ici… Eto… tu as tellement souffert et personne n'était là pour toi… Je n'étais pas là quand tu avais besoin d'aide tandis qu'à chaque fois que je souffrais tu étais près de moi, me protégeant aveuglément… J'ai été incapable de voir que toi aussi tu avais des problèmes trop focalisé sur les miens. Tu peux tout me dire… je sais que j'ai trouvé ma place à tes côtés, et pour rien au monde je ne te quitterai. Et puis, les enfants où est le problème ? Si nous tenons vraiment à en avoir un, nous pouvons l'adopter… De toute façon, c'était avec toi que je veux être et avec personne d'autre… Tu es devenue mon monde Eto ! »

Kanki voulait la rassurer comme elle l'avait toujours si bien consolé, il était fou furieux contre lui même de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de son malaise… Il éprouvait un dégoût envers lui-même pire encore que la fois où il n'avait pas sauvé Ryoko….

Kaneki vint poser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d'Eto, il voulait lui offrir tout son amour, et ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Eto était pareille que Kaneki, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il soit heureux, que ses troubles s'apaisent.

Ils étaient deux cœurs mutilés se consolant mutuellement, lorsqu'il étaient ensemble, tout leur paraissait possible.

Kaneki voyait une facette de Eto que personne d'autre ne connaissait, une Eto frêle qui pouvait aussi avoir besoin de réconfort. En cet instant, elle lui paraissait si fragile, elle la redoutable chouette borgne… Le jeune homme allait attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, il se jura de ne plus jamais la brusquer, ce serait elle qui déciderait lorsqu'elle aurait envie d'aller plus loin. Plus jamais, il ne voulait voir son visage apeuré à cause de lui, il n'avait jamais trop apprécié faire du mal aux autres, et même si cela avait changé après sa torture, auprès d'Eto, il restait le même.

Les deux amants passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur lit à s'embrasser passionnément, peu importait l'Aogiri ou V à ce moment, ils n'avaient besoin que de leur autre moitié trop occupés à manifester leur amour réciproque, amour qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais expérimenté avant, un amour brûlant qui ravivait les braises de leur cœur meurtri.


	16. Chapitre 16: Raid

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _6 mois passèrent_

Kaneki et Eto étaient devenus inséparables sans pour autant négliger leurs objectifs. A l'arbre Aogiri, Kaneki était en quelque sorte devenu un cadre respecté bien qu'il ne suive pas les ordres de Tatara, il n'avait pas de goules sous ses ordres mais quelques partenaires avec qui il avait lié une bonne entente : Banjo et Shu.

Banjo n'avait en premier lieu pas compris le choix du jeune homme mais lorsqu'il avait constaté l'attachement que celui-ci portait à la jeune fille aux bandages, il s'était souvenu de son amour pour Lize et n'avait pu qu'acquiescer devant le détermination de Kaneki. Pour autant, Kaneki était resté particulièrement gentil avec Banjo et ses subordonnés, il ne les avait jamais menacés, se contentant de les aider lorsqu'ils étaient en difficulté. Banjo avait développé pour Kaneki un profond respect dû à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et ses hommes et, quand bien même celui-ci avait changé, il entretenait une relation amicale avec lui.

La réconciliation entre Kaneki et le Gourmet était due à un hasard… Kaneki et Eto se plaisaient à sortir aussi bien sous leur personnalité humaine que sous leur masque de goule et, ils avaient un jour décidé d'aller au restaurant des goules. Ils étaient parvenus à se procurer les invitations nécessaires en les volant sur le cadavre d'autres goules qui avaient constitué leur repas. Ils s'étaient donc offerts une soirée en amoureux là-bas. Au menu : une nageuse, un homme d'affaire et une petite-fille. Eto et Kaneki s'étaient régalés des deux premiers, la morale n'était pas une priorité chez eux du moment qu'ils passaient du bon temps ensemble. Toutefois, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de protéger la petite-fille, elle n'avait pas encore assez vécu pour qu'on lui prenne ainsi la vie. Lorsque leur nouveau dépeceur, un colosse ressemblant à Taro s'attaqua à la petite créature, Eto et Kaneki bondirent au centre de l'arène et l'empêchèrent d'abattre son hachoir. Alors qu'Eto retenait le boucher avec son kagune, Kaneki tâcha de rassurer le petite fille. Tsukiyama éructa de rage :

« Que fais-tu encore ici à gâcher mon dîner ?! »

Kaneki répliqua aussitôt :

« J'avais un dîner en tête à tête avec ma bien-aimée, mais je suis conscient qu'il est égoïste de te priver ainsi d'un met. Voilà un équivalent de la jeune fille, estime-toi heureux, tu n'es pas perdant au change » et Kaneki s'arracha violemment une pièce de chair juteuse à l'abdomen qu'il jeta au Gourmet.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fait cela, Kaneki et Eto repartirent, main dans la main, accompagnés de la petite-fille qu'ils déposèrent au commissariat de police le plus proche sous les yeux éberlués des policiers qui étaient désemparés par ce geste venant de deux goules extrêmement dangereuses…

Peu de temps après, Shu était venu parler à Kaneki, il lui expliqua que même s'il avait apprécié sa chair, il préférait leurs discussions quant aux livres ou sur d'autres sujets et que, si Kaneki le voulait bien, il aimerait que leur relation reparte de zéro, tâchant d'oublier les actes regrettables qu'il avait auparavant commis. Kaneki accepta, bien que méfiant, mais jusque là, Tsukiyama s'avéra sincère et ne tenta plus rien à l'encontre du jeune homme.

* * *

Lors de la bataille contre Aogiri, Kaneki et Eto s'étaient démarqués comme deux goules particulièrement puissantes, ayant tenu tête à une escouade d'inspecteurs spéciaux à eux deux. Kaneki, surnommé le « Cache-œil » par le CCG avait ainsi acquis le rang S tandis qu'Eto avait cumulé un second S à son statut. Leur duo était équivalent à une goule de rang SSS sans compter qu'Eto était en réalité la chouette borgne et était donc de rang SSS à elle seule…

Kaneki et Eto s'étaient imposés comme deux goules terrifiantes au sein du CCG mais aussi auprès des autres goules… La rumeur de leurs actes de cannibalisme fréquents n'avait fait que monter graduellement car elle était de fait vraie mais d'autres histoires sombres et mystérieuses les entouraient et elles se révélaient pour la plupart véridiques. Ils prenaient parfois plaisir à torturer ensemble leurs victimes avant de les massacrer puis de les dévorer devant d'autres goules… Néanmoins, plus surprenant, on racontait que ces deux goules protégeaient les enfants, jamais ils n'avaient blessé un enfant, et au contraire, les sauvaient des autres goules…

Ainsi, Kaneki et Eto surnommés par les colombes _Le couple vorace_ avaient acquis une terrible réputation mais le plus troublant était l'incapacité des inspecteurs à prédire leurs actions. En effet, Kaneki et Eto vivaient selon leurs désirs, s'ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre, ils se retiraient sans plus attendre ou au contraire, ils pouvaient volontairement chercher le combat avec des inspecteurs, leur comportement était totalement imprévisible, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

Mais cette facette violente du couple, Hinami ne la connaissait pas. A vrai dire, dès qu'elle avait eu connaissance de leur adresse, elle avait voulu s'y rendre dans les jours qui suivirent. Cependant, Touka le lui interdit, le jour où Hinami avait vu Kaneki avec Takatsuki, Touka était rentrée en portant un jeune homme très blessé, son frère. Elle l'avait rudement mise en garde contre Kaneki en lui expliquant que ce n'était plus celui qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle ne devait pas aller le voir, qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal…

Hinami n'avait pas cru Touka sur le coup, toutefois, les semaines passèrent et des rumeurs parvinrent à l'Antique, celles d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs portant un cache-œil, un monstre pratiquant le cannibalisme et appréciant torturer ses adversaires… Petit à petit, Hinami en vint à redouter sa future rencontre avec Kaneki, d'autant plus qu'Ayato, qui travaillait désormais à l'Antique, fut traumatisé pendant plusieurs semaines de sa confrontation avec Kaneki.

Finalement, Hinami décida un beau jour de prendre son courage à deux mains, elle voulait se fixer sa propre opinion sur Kaneki, celui qu'elle vénérait tant… Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle s'habilla et partit en direction de l'adresse indiquée, elle sentait comme un poids dans son estomac… Arrivé devant l'appartement en question, elle hésita quelques minutes avant de s'autoriser à sonner, s'attendant à voir surgir un véritable monstre à tout instant.

Il n'en fut rien, elle dut bien attendre une minute avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir, Kaneki et Eto avaient de petits yeux, ils venaient d'être réveillés par la sonnette. La jeune femme s'exclama :

« Si ce n'est pas Hinami ! » et l'invita sans plus tarder à entrer.

Hinami, penaude, les salua :

« Euh… Bonjour… » Kaneki lui sourit gentiment :

« Bienvenue Hinami ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune fille déclara :

« Euh… Bien ! »

Constatant l'embarras de la jeune fille, Eto lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi je suis une goule ! Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret ! »

La jeune fille s'empourpra et s'empressa d'acquiescer, déterminée :

« Bien sûr, je ne trahirai ce secret à personne ! »

Les trois échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'Hinami ne leur dise ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

« Ken… J'avais peur en venant ici… de voir que tu étais devenu un monstre… Dans le 20eme arrondissement, les personnes disent que tu es devenue une goule horrible qui aime faire du mal aux autres… »

Kaneki ne savait quoi répondre, ces rumeurs étaient fondées et il ne tenait pas à mentir à Hinami, certes il n'était pas constamment violent, loin de là, pourtant il avait aussi sa part d'obscurité…

Hinami avait perçu le malaise de Kaneki, Eto désamorça la situation en s'écriant :

« Hinami ! Tes cheveux ne seraient-ils pas un peu trop longs ? »

La jeune fille se regarda un instant dans le reflet d'une vitre avant de bredouiller :

« C'est que… Touka n'a pas trop le temps de me les couper en ce moment… Elle révise beaucoup pour ses examens ! »

Kaneki proposa :

« Si tu le souhaites, je peux te les raccourcir un petit peu ! » ce à quoi Hinami répondit :

« Oui, avec plaisir ! »

Eto soupira :

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait remarquer ! Donc, c'est moi qui choisis la coupe ! »

Aussitôt, Kaneki répliqua :

« Non c'est moi qui coupe donc je choisis ! »

Hinami ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les chamailleries enfantines de ces deux jeunes adultes, jamais elle n'avait vu Ken aussi heureux qu'en cet instant… Et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avait aussi les yeux pétillants de malice… Pour Hinami, observatrice extérieure, il allait sans dire que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Hinami ne voyait que joie de vivre et gentillesse !

Finalement, il s'avéra qu'ils désiraient la même coupe pour Hinami, Kaneki mania donc les ciseaux sous l'œil attentif d'Eto qui le guidait. Une fois terminé, Hinami était parfaitement satisfaite du résultat, il faut dire que Kaneki épaulé par Eto était bien plus habile que Touka… Eto en profita pour saisir un flacon de parfum, et en déposer un peu sur la jeune fille avant de déclarer émerveillée :

« Voilà, tu es désormais une séduisante jeune femme qui a tout pour plaire ! »

Hinami rougit touchée par le compliment mais murmura :

« Je ne suis pas du tout aussi jolie que vous… Vous êtes tellement belle avec vos longs cheveux ! »

Eto la rassura sans plus tarder :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadée que toi aussi tu trouveras un homme aussi fantastique que Ken ! Le temps fait bien les choses tu sais… Tiens j'ai un secret à te confier, est-ce que tu savais que je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami avant Ken et qu'il en est de même pour lui ! »

Hinami appréciait énormément l'écrivaine, elle avait toujours les mots justes pour lui redonner confiance en elle et elle semblait être la seule capable de faire naître sur le visage de Ken un sourire radieux. Elle s'excusa auprès de Kaneki :

« Ken… pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Il t'es arrivé des choses difficiles dont je n'ai même pas idée, alors je ne peux pas te juger sur tes actes actuels… En plus, en venant aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater que le Ken Kaneki qui s'est si bien occupé de moi à l'Antique est toujours là, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut ! »

Elle salua le jeune couple sans plus tarder et rentra chez Touka, le sourire aux lèvres, elle venait de passer une superbe journée. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Touka et celle-ci la sermonna sévèrement quand elle apprit qu'elle avait rendu visite à Kaneki. Hinami se garda bien de dire qu'il vivait avec une femme car elle savait que Touka éprouvait beaucoup de rancune envers Kaneki depuis qu'il avait blessé son petit frère…

* * *

Eto informa Kaneki de leur prochaine opération :

« Notre priorité est de faire travailler le docteur Akihiro Kano… pour nous. Je suis désolée Ken mais je veillerai à sa sécurité, il va nous aider dans notre lutte contre le CCG. Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais Kano œuvre à fabriquer des goules. Autrefois, il était médecin légiste au CCG puis il quitta son poste lorsqu'il hérita de l'hôpital de son père. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il se cache… Il aurait des liens avec une infirmière, probablement celle qui s'occupait de toi pendant ta convalescence, c'est d'elle que nous allons essayer de tirer des informations. »

Kaneki sourit :

« C'est vrai que j'ai quelques comptes à lui rendre… Toutefois, même si ce n'était pas de son plein gré, on peut dire que j'ai reçu une compensation plus que suffisante » en la fixant du regard.

La jeune femme rougit puis l'embrassa gentiment avant de déclarer :

« Merci Ken. Tu viens avec moi pour attraper l'infirmière ? Si elle s'obstine à ne pas vouloir parler, on pourra s'amuser un peu avec elle… »

Kaneki s'exclama :

« Évidemment ! Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, tout compte fait, je ressemble un peu aux pervers qui essaient de t'approcher durant tes apparitions en public ! Le stalker incarné ! Bien sûr, j'aurais aussi quelques questions à poser cette dame ! »

La remarque fit rire Eto pourtant elle se souciait du sacrifice qu'elle lui demandait, laisser filer l'homme qui avait fait de lui un monstre… Elle n'aimait pas lui infliger cette peine supplémentaire qu'il semblait toutefois accepter sans broncher…

Eto et Kaneki préparèrent un plan, ils allaient d'abord opter pour la manière douce même s'ils étaient persuadés que cela échouerait. Eto avait abandonné sa robe rouge et ses bandages pour une robe d'été jaune et Kaneki avait adopté une tenue normale puis teint ses cheveux en noir. Ils se rendirent tout deux de journée à l'hôpital.

Arrivés sur place, Kaneki chercha l'infirmière du regard mais elle fut finalement plus rapide que lui et vint à sa rencontre en s'exclamant :

« Heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous mangez toujours du poisson ? Vous avez l'air en forme… ou plus précisément, vous êtes plus musclé. »

Kaneki répondit :

« Bonjour mademoiselle Taguchi ! Oui ça va beaucoup mieux ! Et je remange plus facilement dorénavant ! »

L'infirmière répliqua d'un air affligé :

« Vous venez probablement pour voir le docteur Kano… Je suis désolée mais il est parti en voyage d'affaires… Huum… Il s'agit d'un colloque à l'étranger, en Allemagne il me semble. Je peux vous diriger vers un autre médecin si vous voulez ! »

Kaneki déclina la proposition :

« Non merci, ça ira. Je ne venais pas pour moi aujourd'hui, j'accompagne la jeune femme ici présente, elle se sentait vraiment mal. »

Eto afficha une mine fatiguée et un regard fiévreux pour correspondre avec la description de Kaneki puis ils se rendirent tout deux à l'accueil où ils expliquèrent cette faiblesse passagère à un infirmier.

Par précaution, celui-ci les redirigea vers un médecin qui ausculta la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il voulut faire des prélèvements sanguins, celle-ci gémit :

« Docteur excusez-moi mais j'ai donné mon sang récemment, je ne me sens pas trop de refaire une piqûre… Selon vous, tout va bien et comme je l'ai expliqué à l'infirmier, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un coup de fatigue, en ce moment, je suis un peu surmenée… »

Le docteur acquiesça et le jeune couple repartit en s'excusant pour la gêne occasionnée, comme prévu, se montrer clément avec l'infirmière avait été inutile… Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Kaneki félicita la jeune femme :

« Quel jeu d'acteur ! Je suis impressionné, c'est que tu joues très bien la jeune femme fragile ! Je reconnais que j'ai dû me retenir de rire ! »

Eto soupira :

« Et toi donc ! Le super petit-copain qui amène sa bien-aimée à l'hôpital parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien ! »

Les deux rirent un bon coup avant de partir se promener dans Tokyo, ils reviendraient plus tard dans la soirée pour s'occuper du cas Taguchi… mais cette fois-ci, en tant que goules.

Kaneki appréciait ces moments de détente avec Eto, contrairement aux goules, leur vie en tant qu'humains était aussi importante que leur vie de goules. En effet, étant des goules borgnes, ils avaient indéniablement une partie humaine qu'ils ne pouvaient nier, ainsi, ils n'avaient pas de fausse identité, le côté goule n'étant pas plus authentique que leurs identités humaines et vice-versa.

Le moment qu'ils passaient à cet instant était donc d'autant plus agréable qu'il était vrai, ils n'étaient pas en train de tenir un rôle mais seulement de savourer une promenade dans Tokyo…

Kaneki était assez fier, pour lui Eto était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et cela lui était confirmé par les nombreux hommes se retournant sur leur passage, bien sûr ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient, mais Eto. La jeune femme avait aussi constaté cela, pourtant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Kaneki, elle se serra contre lui, affirmant ainsi son 'appartenance'.

Eto et Kaneki retournèrent à l'hôpital après avoir observé un magnifique coucher de soleil, ils enfilèrent leur apparat et se rendirent sur un toit voisin pour observer les allers et venues. Le ciel était déjà bien sombre lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'infirmière en contre-bas. Ils l'interceptèrent dans une rue peu fréquentée, Kaneki se précipita sur elle et la frappa dans le ventre, elle s'affaissa au sol, inconsciente.

Sans plus tarder, ils la ramenèrent dans une des planques de l'Aogiri pour commencer leur interrogatoire… Kaneki l'attacha solidement à une chaise pendant qu'Eto alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide. Lorsque la jeune femme revint, elle en versa le contenu sur l'infirmière qui se réveilla en sursauts. Ses premières paroles étaient des supplications :

« Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal… »

Kaneki soupira aussitôt :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne souffrirez pas longtemps, après tout, vous êtes si fragiles vous les humains, à usage unique je dirais. Je suis persuadé que l'on trouver un arrangement. J'ai seulement quelques questions à poser. La première, où est Akihiro Kano ? »

L'infirmière s'écria :

« Il est en Allemagne, à un colloque ! »

Eto émit un rire grinçant avant d'employer sa voix enfantine :

« Mauvaise réponse ! Nous allons devoir te punir ! Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, alors on va commencer gentiment ! Je compte sur ta coopération, d'accord ?! »

Eto avait une batterie avec elle, elle lui brancha deux électrodes au niveau des tempes pendant que Kaneki maintenait l'infirmière, puis elle alluma le courant, suffisamment fort pour la faire hurler de douleur, mais pas assez pour la tuer, loin de là.

Eto maintint ainsi le débit électrique pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de le stopper complètement puis s'exclama :

« Rien de mieux qu'un petit coup de jus pour se remémorer ce que l'on a tendance à oublier ! »

Kaneki posa à nouveau la même question :

« Je me répète, où est le docteur Kano ? La prochaine fois, je règle le courant deux fois plus fort ! »

La jeune femme préféra ne pas mentir une seconde fois et donna différents noms de lieux qui pouvaient constituer un centre d'expérimentations pour Kano. Eto lui remit tout de même les électrodes sur les temps tandis que Kaneki expliqua :

« En soi, vous nous avez menti deux fois, donc deux punitions, c'est normal ! Et puis, je m'assure aussi que vous n'ayez rien oublié ! »

Il alluma le courant à nouveau, bien plus fort cette fois-ci, l'infirmière ne pouvait même plus parler mais seulement s'arquer au point de se briser… Lorsqu'il arrêta la décharge, Taguchi se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes :

« Je vous en supplie… Je vous ai… tout dit… Arrêtez… s'il vous plaît… »

Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps qu'Eto et Kaneki avaient appris à faire fi des émotions d'autrui lors d'un acte de torture.

Kaneki poursuivit :

« J'ai encore quelques questions ! Combien en a-t-il crées ? Et étant proche du domaine de la médecine, vous devriez connaître le serment d'Hippocrate ? 'Je dirigerai le régime des malades à leur avantage… Si je remplis ce serment sans l'enfreindre, qu'il me soit donné de jouir heureusement de la vie et de ma profession, honoré à jamais des hommes ; si je le viole et que je me parjure, puissé-je avoir un sort contraire !' »

L'infirmière parla sans hésiter :

« Il y en a trois qui ont hérité du kagune de Lize, deux jumelles qui considèrent le docteur comme leur père et un jeune homme : Ken Kaneki. C'est tout, toutes ses autres expériences ont échoué… Je suis désolée, j'ai regretté ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne pouvais plus me retirer une fois que j'avais posé un pied dans cette affaire. Le docteur Kano me tenait sous sa coupe… »

Kaneki adressa un clin d'œil à Eto, c'était le signal, ils retirèrent ce qui masquait leur visage et s'écrièrent :

« Surprise ! »

L'infirmière était sous le choc, elle bredouilla :

« Vous… mais… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi une goule… »

Eto afficha une moue contrariée et déclara :

« Mince… Vous avez vu nos visages maintenant… On ne peut plus vous laisser partir… C'est vraiment dommage… »

Kaneki s'exclama :

« Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu fais cette tête là ! » et saisit Eto par la taille pour l'embrasser goulûment sous le regard terrifié de l'infirmière.

Kaneki en avait eu assez, ils avaient précieusement noté les informations qu'elle leur avait données, Kaneki n'avait plus le cœur à torturer ce soir, cette femme avait été très correcte avec lui à l'hôpital, c'était surtout à Kano qu'il en voulait… Sans plus attendre, il l'acheva avec son kagune sans la faire souffrir plus que de raison et s'excusa envers Eto :

« Tu aurais peut être voulu continuer un peu plus… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça aujourd'hui… »

La jeune femme lui tendit simplement la main et après avoir renfilé leur costume, ils sortirent main dans la main pour rentrer à l'appartement, mine de rien, la journée avait été longue…

* * *

Lorsqu'Eto se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle se retrouva seule dans le lit, Kaneki n'était plus à côté d'elle… Elle se leva d'un bond et l'aperçut dans la salle à manger, il était assis sur une chaise, les yeux ouverts, il semblait réfléchir. Eto se profila derrière lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue puis lui demanda :

« C'est Kano qui te tracasse ? »

Le jeune homme répondit honnêtement :

« Non pas spécialement, c'est juste que de revoir l'infirmière m'a rappelé à quel point j'avais changé… aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Cela ne me gêne pas particulièrement mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour me remettre en question, réfléchir sur qui j'étais. »

Kaneki se leva, il prit la main d'Eto dans la sienne et murmura :

« Allons nous recoucher… Ça va mieux maintenant, je suis Ken Kaneki tout simplement. »

Ils retournèrent docilement au lit et tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée après qu'Eto se soit perchée sur Kaneki.

Ils se levèrent au petit matin, ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Ils allèrent tout d'abord à la base principale d'Aogiri pour rencontrer Tatara. Là bas, Eto lui donna les informations qu'ils avaient soutirées puis elle partit avec Kaneki après s'être mise d'accord avec Tatara sur qui s'occuperait de quel endroit.

Kaneki et Eto se rendirent dans une zone relativement éloignée de la ville, là bas, après avoir un peu marché ils débouchèrent sur une clairière où culminait au centre un grand manoir laissé à l'abandon, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait. Ils entrèrent sans frapper, au point où ils en étaient… puis se séparèrent, Kaneki monta à l'étage tandis qu'Eto visita le rez-de-chaussée.

Kaneki ne trouva rien de probant, seulement une bibliothèque avec de nombreux livres couverts de poussière, ces livres relevaient de classiques, de contes ou de management, rien à mettre en relation avec la profession de Kano… Dans l'un d'eux, il y avait une photo, celle d'une famille très probablement, avec deux petites filles jumelles. Toutefois, après une légère réflexion, Kaneki put conclure avec certitude que la père n'était pas Kano…

Il entendit la voix d'Eto venant d'en bas :

« Par ici ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! »

Kaneki s'empressa de la rejoindre, elle lui expliqua :

« Il y a un sous-sol, je pense que ce que nous cherchons se trouve par là. »

Kaneki et Eto empruntèrent donc ce passage, c'était un complexe de sinueux couloirs qui semblaient ne mener nulle part, cependant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un cul de sac, Eto savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle déploya son kagune et vint frapper dans le mur, aussitôt celui-ci s'entrouvrit, il était composé d'une matière organique gluante qui s'agitait, on aurait dit un kagune.

Eto confirma sa pensée :

« C'est un mur RC, une spécialité des goules du 24eme arrondissement, ses parois s'écartent automatiquement lorsqu'elles détectent un kagune et elles peuvent se régénérer. C'est à cause des murs RC que les inspecteurs ont autant de mal à inspecter dans le 24eme… Je suis sûre que notre docteur en a truffé sa petite forteresse ! »

Ils reprirent leur marche dans ce dédale puis passèrent devant un bassin d'eau, soudain, un humain difforme en sortit et tenta d'agripper Eto, la jeune femme le trancha avec son kagune. Le monstre s'écroula au sol et fit jaillir son kagune lequel vint dévorer son possesseur…

Kaneki soupira :

« Voici donc les expériences ratées de Kano, je devrais m'estimer heureux de m'en être si bien sorti ! »

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une salle plus grande, deux jeunes filles les attendaient, celles que Kaneki avait vues sur la photo. Il prévint Eto :

« Mon petit doigt me dit que ce sont les deux goules de Kano ! » puis il s'adressa aux jeunes femmes :

« Nous venons réquisitionner votre papa chéri ! Avec ou sans votre consentement ! »

La fille aux cheveux blancs s'adressa à sa sœur :

« Kurona, je te laisse la fillette. »

« D'accord, fais attention à toi Nashiro, je viens t'épauler dès que j'en ai fini avec elle. »

Une danse macabre débuta, chaque cavalier avait son partenaire, il y avait certes de l'ardeur dans leurs échanges mais aucune passion, l'heure n'était pas propice à cela. Kaneki engagea son combat contre Nashiro, il redoutait de rencontrer un adversaire féroce mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, elle aurait pu lui tenir tête, plus maintenant, pas après qu'il ait mangé autant de goules…

Elle fut la première à déployer son kagune, il l'arrêta sans mal et la repoussa puis contre attaqua. Son adversaire ployait sous les coups qu'il lui portait, et pourtant, il était loin d'être à son maximum. Elle s'exclama :

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide Kurona » mais la réponse qu'elle obtint ne provenait pas de sa sœur :

« Oui sœurette je vole à ton secours ! »

Un objet vola dans sa direction, elle l'attrapa puis constata ce dont il s'agissait : la tête décapitée de Kurona… Elle glapit :

« Noooon ! Comment est-ce possible ? Kurona, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! »

Le petit jeu avait assez duré, Kaneki se précipita sur Nashiro et lui trancha la tête elle aussi, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre… Kaneki se contenta de dire :

« Va donc la rejoindre si elle te manque tant. »

Elles n'étaient encore que de jeunes filles, probablement manipulées par le docteur Kano, alors Kaneki n'endommagea pas plus leur corps bien qu'il eut pu dévorer leurs poches RC, il mangeait déjà bien assez…

Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs adversaires et poursuivirent donc leur chemin à la recherche de Kano. Après avoir traversé un second mur RC, ils découvrirent enfin la tanière de ce renard rusé !

Mais Kaneki avait d'yeux pour une toute autre chose, un grand cylindre de verre dans lequel était plongée… Lize !

Il murmura le regard vide :

« Alors… C'est ici qu'elle était maintenue tout ce temps. »

Kano les salua :

« Et bien, je vois que vous avez facilement vaincu Nashiro et Kurona, cela ne m'étonne pas. Kaneki, tes deux petites sœurs étaient des échecs, elles auraient pu être aussi parfaites si je ne les avais pas privées de leurs émotions… Quelle erreur ! A force de vouloir trop perfectionner le sujet, j'en suis venu à diminuer ses performances… »

Un dard acéré le frôla, il en frissonna… puis Kaneki soupira :

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre tes sornettes, contente toi de faire tes expérimentations mais ne me mêle pas à tes sales petites manipulations. »

Eto prit la parole :

« Bonjour docteur ! Je viens vous réquisitionner au nom d'Aogiri ! Nous vous fournirons de quoi travailler et vous offrirons une protection contre le CCG, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Celui-ci sourit :

« Cela tombe bien, je n'ai plus l'intention… de vivre dans le monde des humains. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus nulle part où me cacher alors, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. »

La vitre retenant Lize explosa brutalement, Kano s'exclama :

« Mais ?! Ma donneuse ?! »

Un homme, très probablement une goule, apparut, il portait un masque similaire aux docteurs de la Peste… Il venait sans doute récupérer la jeune femme, Kaneki s'interposa, il avait aussi des vues sur elle… L'homme gronda :

« Écarte-toi Ken ! Elle repart avec moi… »

Kaneki reconnut la voix de Yomo, mais pourquoi donc venait-il chercher Lize, cette goule qui posait tant de problèmes ? Kaneki rétorqua :

« Je pense avoir mes droits sur elle, après tout, je lui dois beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec elle… très certainement musclée… mais ça me détendra un peu. »

Leur discussion fut soudainement coupée par l'arrivée inquisitrice de quatre colombes, Kaneki en connaissait certains : l'inspecteur Amon, l'inspecteur spécial Shinohara, un jeune garçon qu'Eto avait amputé de sa jambe, et une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée.

Yomo fut le premier à agir, il bondit sur le jeune homme et lui asséna un coup de pied, Kaneki bloqua avec ses bras et contre attaqua le faisant ainsi reculer. Kaneki n'était plus aussi faible qu'à l'Antique, Yomo le savait pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un adversaire aussi redoutable… Les inspecteurs allaient les attaquer d'un instant à l'autre, ils dégainaient déjà leur quinque… Yomo revint à la charge, décidé à mettre un terme à ce combat, Kaneki parvenait à le suivre au corps à corps mais il ne connaissait pas la botte spéciale de son adversaire. Celui-ci dégaina en un éclair son kagune pour lui infliger une violente décharge électrique.

Kaneki ne s'y attendait pas et la reçut de plein fouet roulant ainsi au sol. Après seulement quelques instants, il se releva mais c'était trop tard, il ne put qu'observer Yomo saisir Lize et s'en aller rapidement. Kaneki était fou de rage de s'être fait ainsi berné, il aurait tant aimé l'amener à Banjo…

Eto constatant sa déception lui intima :

« Tu peux encore le rattraper ! Fonce tout de suite, je me charge d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Kaneki connaissait la puissance de sa petite amie, infiniment supérieure à la sienne, pourtant il était réticent à la laisser ainsi… Il décida de respecter ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et fonça dans la même direction que Yomo, Eto usant de son kagune pour empêcher les inspecteurs de le suivre.

Eto s'adressa aux quatre inspecteurs la tenant en joue :

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble ! » mais Shinohara prévint ses subordonnées :

« On travaille en équipe, cette goule est de rang SS mais elle n'a pas encore montré tout ce dont elle était capable. Juzo ça vaut surtout pour toi ! Elle t'a déjà pris une jambe, fais en sorte de ne pas perdre l'autre… Amon et Akira, frappez dans les ouvertures que je vais tâcher de vous créer. Objectif : Élimination de la goule de rang SS : Eto ! Déploiement ! »

L'inspecteur spécial enclencha son Arata et bondit sur Eto, celle-ci rompit le contact et riposta avec son kagune mais son armure lui donnait une trop bonne protection… Une pluie de couteaux s'abattit sur elle, elle para tout avec son tentacule avant d'apercevoir que Juzo les sortait de sa prothèse et qu'il lui en restait un bon nombre… Amon tenta de l'approcher de front, elle n'eut aucun mal à le repousser, cependant, lorsqu'elle tenta de lui asséner une blessure fatale, son kagune fut paré par un long quinque déployable manié par Akira…

Eto grimaça :

« Quatre contre un, ce n'est pas très équitable… Trois hommes qui plus est… Mon petit copain est bien plus galant que vous ! »

Son adversaire le plus redoutable était l'inspecteur spécial mais, même si les autres n'étaient pas très puissants, ils constituaient une nuisance, se protégeant entre eux… De plus, Eto gardait un œil sur Kano, celui-ci s'était placé à quelques mètres derrière elle afin de s'assurer sa protection.

Lorsque Suzuya n'eut plus aucun couteau, il dégaina son nouveau quinque : Jason XIII, un quinque en forme de faucille particulièrement aiguisée. Eto reconnut le kagune qui avait servi à sa fabrication et s'exclama :

« Oooh ! Si ce n'est pas ce très cher Yamori ! Bonjour Yamori, comment vas-tu ? Ça roxe ? » tout en lui adressant des signes de la main.

Les inspecteurs étaient exaspérés par son comportement, elle ne les prenait pas au sérieux, visiblement peu inquiétée par la menace qu'ils constituaient… Au contraire, elle semblait même s'amuser !

Alors que Shinohara retenait son attention, Amon arriva par le côté et au dernier moment, il sépara son quinque en deux lames plus fines, ce qui lui permit de trancher le tentacule d'Eto venant à sa rencontre. Eto était manifestement un peu agacée par ce retournement de situation, elle fit mine d'attaquer à nouveau Amon avec son kagune mais stoppa son attaque au dernier moment alors qu'il avait déjà amorcé sa parade. Profitant de ses ouvertures, elle lui projeta les couteaux de Juzo qu'elle avait volontairement conservé dans son kagune…

L'inspecteur fut surpris par cette initiative et cinq couteaux l'atteignirent, deux à la jambe droite, un à la jambe gauche, un dans le bras gauche et un dernier dans l'épaule droite. Akira vint bloquer les coups restants mais Amon était hors de combat, « Plus que trois ! » sourit Eto.

Elle n'avait même pas eu à déchaîner son kakuja, c'était juste… beaucoup trop facile. Même Kaneki lui aurait donné plus de fil à retordre à lui seul… Eto considérait avoir assez joué maintenant, elle s'était bien amusée à leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient ne serait-ce que l'once d'une chance, à son tour de passer au niveau supérieur maintenant.

Elle projeta son kagune sur Akira, et esquiva habilement le quinque rétractable. Lorsque le tentacule atteint la jeune femme, Eto y fit apparaître une bouche qui mordit violemment sa jambe avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur, inconsciente.

Eto adressa un sourire sadique aux inspecteurs puis souleva deux doigts de sa main droite, le message était parfaitement clair… Les colombes étaient désormais sur la défensive, le massacre allait être plaisant ! Juzo tenta une attaque aérienne, Eto soupira :

« Je la connais déjà celle-là ! » et elle le cueillit en plein vol pour lui arracher violemment sa prothèse, le sang jaillit carmin…

Shinohara s'écria :

« Juzo ! » puis para les coups qu'Eto voulut porter au jeune inspecteur. L'inspecteur spécial savait la défaite proche, mais il voulait à tout prix sauver ses subordonnées. Il se lança à l'assaut en puisant dans ses dernières ressources, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour parvenir à lui donner un coup assez important pour l'empêcher de tuer les inspecteurs à terre.

Néanmoins, Eto n'avait même pas dévoilé toute sa puissance, certes le début avait été quelque peu corsé mais ils s'étaient ensuite effondrés tels des dominos. Les coups qu'elle donnait avec son kagune finirent pas porter, l'armure de l'inspecteur Shinohara se brisa et elle lui traça une profonde et longue plaie sur l'abdomen. Il s'effondra, vaincu par la douleur.

Eto n'avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au retour de Kaneki, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait revenir avec Lize, il était dorénavant plus fort que la goule électrique, et ce, sans aucun doute.

Pour passer le temps, elle s'amusa avec le corps de l'inspecteur spécial, il était sur le point de tomber inconscient mais elle le rappela à la raison en lui coupant le pied. Il hurla de douleur, pris de spasmes incontrôlables, Eto adorait ça, c'était comme une petite berceuse ! Elle continua à hacher la jambe de l'inspecteur spécial, petit à petit, comme lorsqu'on découpe du jambon… Il hurlait à plein poumons, incapable de supporter cette torture.

Juzo était désespéré, il voyait son supérieur, qu'il considérait presque comme son père, se faire massacrer devant ses yeux. S'appuyant sur le manche de sa faux, il se releva péniblement et sautilla jusqu'à atteindre Eto. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui mettre un coup, elle le repoussa de son kagune, il vola à travers la salle et retenta la même chose, Eto le renvoya à nouveau… C'était un jeu pour elle, tout ce désespoir la remplissait de joie !

Elle avait dépassé le genou de l'inspecteur spécial, morceau plus difficile à couper et continuait son chemin sur sa cuisse. Elle allait bientôt passer à l'autre jambe mais un cri lui glaça le sang, ce n'était pas un cri mais un hurlement de bête blessée…

Eto ne pensa qu'à une seule et unique chose :

« Ken a mal, très mal ! », il devait souffrir le martyr pour gémir ainsi, lui qui était d'habitude si résistant à la douleur… Lorsqu'il avait donné un morceau de son abdomen à Shu, c'est à peine s'il avait grimacé…

Eto stoppa instantanément tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'est à peine si elle pensa à saisir Kano dans son kagune, sans la moindre douceur, au contraire plutôt brutalement. Il ne s'y attendait pas et laissa entendre un gémissement de douleur, Eto s'en fichait éperdument, elle laissa les inspecteurs en plan et parcourut le chemin inverse à la vitesse éclair. Elle débuta sa transformation en chouette, son kagune la recouvrant petit à petit entièrement, mais l'espace était encore trop étroit pour pouvoir entièrement libérer son kakuja.

Les beuglements de Kaneki s'intensifiaient, Eto se pressa encore plus, un couloir puis un autre, un tournant… et elle déboucha enfin dans la salle où ils avaient affronté les deux jumelles, le spectacle était écœurant…


	17. Chapitre 17: Nostalgie

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki poursuivait Yomo mais celui-ci semblait avoir pris une sérieuse avance, il avait toujours été particulièrement rapide et un poids n'avait probablement que peu d'influence sur sa vitesse. En plus, l'accès au laboratoire de Kano était un véritable dédale, ils avaient peut être emprunté un chemin différent dès les premiers tournants…

Kaneki ne désespéra pas, il voulait parler avec Lize et, éventuellement, se défouler un peu sur elle, elle l'aurait bien mérité. Il arriva dans la grande salle où gisaient les cadavres de Kurona et Nashiro au sol. Alors qui s'apprêtait à en sortir sans le moindre regard derrière lui, un homme se profila dans l'encadrement du mur RC. Il portait une longue gabardine blanche, ses cheveux se faisaient grisonnants et portait des lunettes… Étrangement, il tenait deux valises, et celles-ci, qui contenaient ses quinques, étaient décorées de dessins dorés sur son fond noir tandis que les valises traditionnelles étaient gris métal. Kaneki dut l'avouer, l'inspecteur qui se tenait face à lui dégageait une aura étrange, presque malsaine…

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette colombe, ce n'était qu'un obstacle lui barrant la route, Yomo avait été chanceux… Il avait réussi à passer cette zone avant l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, il allait encore gagner de l'avance…

Kaneki était exaspéré, il vint au contact et projeta son kagune droit sur son adversaire. L'homme ouvrit alors sa première valise, en sortant un bouclier noir qui absorba l'attaque sans prendre une égratignure. Aussitôt, l'inspecteur passa à l'offensive, sa vitesse était fulgurante, il dégaina son second quinque celui-ci prenait la forme d'une garde surmontée de trois pièces au-dessus du manche.

Il tira une décharge sur la goule borgne, c'était la deuxième fois que Kaneki en voyait une aujourd'hui, cette décharge électrique était identique à celle de Yomo, à l'exception près qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus dangereuse… Il parvint à l'esquiver in extremis, son adversaire était particulièrement coriace…

Kaneki vint forcer le contact, voulant profiter du fait que l'arme de son ennemi n'était pas propice au corps à corps, mais il avait beau mettre une force colossale dans les attaques, l'inspecteur se contentait de les parer ou de les esquiver, et ce, sans la moindre difficulté… Il gardait toujours la même expression atone, lançant comme un regard dédaigneux envers Kaneki… La goule borgne ne comprenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle était réellement confrontée à un adversaire aussi puissant. Même Yamori n'avait pu creuser un si grand écart entre eux et Kaneki ne s'était jamais battu contre Eto, il ne pouvait donc pas la faire entrer dans son 'classement'…

Kaneki était passé sur la défensive, il peinait à bloquer les coups de son adversaire, celui-ci disposant manifestement d'une force phénoménale aussi. Kaneki avait besoin de puissance, il sentait cette colère monter en lui, son kakuja vint peu à peu le recouvrir, il n'était pas intégral mais lui conférait déjà une force bien supérieure…

Pourtant, ce n'était… absolument pas suffisant. Lorsque Kaneki augmenta sa vitesse, la colombe fit de même… non ! Il allait bien plus vite que Kaneki en réalité… Le jeune homme avait du mal à suivre les déplacements de son adversaire tandis que l'inspecteur semblait lire ses mouvements avant même qu'il ne les ait effectués…

Kaneki n'avait même pas infligé une blessure à son ennemi, il avait tenté une série de coups à mains nues avant de se faire violemment repousser, son kagune aussi puissant soit-il était tout aussi inutile… L'inspecteur était tout bonnement… inatteignable. Kaneki ne vit même pas sa jambe gauche se détacher, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était par terre. Comment était-ce possible, la colombe n'avait pas d'épée ? Enfin, c'était tout à l'heure, maintenant, il avait transformé son bouclier en une longue épée noire à la garde particulièrement imposante.

La douleur était forte mais relativement supportable toutefois, Kaneki commençait à perdre le contrôle… Il était en permanence forcé de reculer sous les assauts de son adversaire, celui-ci ne manifestait aucune émotion, il souhaitait seulement l'exterminer après tout, c'était son travail. Kaneki s'aida de son kagune pour se stabiliser, Eto lui avait inculqué les rudiments pour modeler son kagune et les cellules RC vinrent constituer un membre de rechange, bien plus semblable à une patte crochue.

Le combat continuait, Kaneki perdit un bras que sa régénération remplaça tant bien que mal par une masse difforme, puis sa seconde jambe disparut elle aussi… L'inspecteur était bien trop puissant pour lui, il était maître dans la maîtrise des quinques et disposait d'une endurance hors norme… Kaneki tenta le tout pour le tout, il déchaîna totalement son kagune, jamais il n'avait été contraint à mettre autant de puissance dans une attaque, il était à son paroxysme. Le quinque bouclier émit un léger craquement, l'inspecteur venait visiblement de repasser à ce mode, il tira une salve d'éclairs, Kaneki en reçut un, la douleur était atroce, il avait l'impression de brûler vif…

Rapidement, il parvint à reculer en arrière pour reprendre ses esprits

 _Trop lent…_

Aux premiers instants, ce fut de l'incompréhension, il ne voyait plus rien de l'œil gauche comme si quelque chose lui avait poussé dessus telle une plante… Cette chose était pointue, tiens, il s'agissait pourtant de l'épée que son ennemi maniait…

Et puis, il remarqua que la colombe se tenait derrière lui, l'air impassible. La douleur arriva plus forte que jamais, intolérable. Kaneki ne contrôlait plus son corps, son kagune frappait dans tous les sens et il ne pouvait que hurler :

« HAAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAAAAAA !

Ma têteeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Pourquoiiiii ? J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Noooon ! Je peux encore… me baaaattreeeeeeee ! »

Il criait sans discontinuer, tout en pleurant de douleur, la douleur n'était même pas localisable, seulement diffuse partout dans sa tête, Kaneki gémit :

« A gaucheeee, à droiteeeeeee ? Je ne sais paaaaaas ! »

Son kakuja se fit plus épais, Kaneki perdit toute notion de lui même, il n'était plus que douleur et déchirement, les ténèbres l'entourèrent et puis plus rien. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore en vie ou non, son corps se battait-il contre l'inspecteur ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne se souvint plus de rien à partir de là...

* * *

Lorsqu'Eto arriva sur place, elle trouva deux jambes et un bras qui jonchaient le sol ainsi qu'un peu partout des bouts de kagune… Et au centre, Kaneki enfin ce qu'il en restait… Il était totalement fou et hors de contrôle, son kagune gesticulait dans tous les sens, seul lui restait un bras intact tandis que ses autres membres étaient remplacés par des morceaux difformes de kagune… Eto aperçut finalement le trou dans sa tête, on pouvait y voir à travers avec son cerveau à nu… Elle n'avait même pas idée de la douleur que cela lui causait, il souffrait le martyr…

Un inspecteur attaquait Kaneki, il tranchait ses tentacules pour se rapprocher de lui petit à petit, voulant sans aucun doute lui porter le coup fatal.

Ce regard ne trompait pas… Arima Kishou… L'ange de la mort du CCG… C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé dans les griffes de cet homme… Le combat n'était même pas équitable, Kaneki n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance dès le début… Pourquoi donc devait-il toujours subir ce genre d'atrocités ? Avoir si mal ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là pour le protéger quand il souffrait le plus ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de s'amuser pendant qu'il luttait pour sa vie ? POURQUOI ?

Alors qu'Arima n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Kaneki et que cette distance diminuait à toute allure, Eto en profita pour déchaîner son kakuja, elle était la chouette borgne désormais, la goule sanguinaire qui en ce jour n'était emplie que de colère et de haine. D'un bond elle s'interposa entre les deux combattants et poussa un long râle témoignant de la douleur poignante qu'elle ressentait… Désormais elle comprenait la tentative de l'inspecteur spécial de la retenir, il attendait l'arrivée triomphante d'Arima…

Eto en devenait folle de rage, son kakuja changeait constamment de forme, il conservait son allure générale mais plusieurs longues et fines pattes lui avaient poussé, tant mieux, cela ne constituerait que d'autres armes pour combattre l'ange de la mort. Elle se recula progressivement tout en tenant Arima en respect, il n'avait pas moyen d'approcher sans risquer de se faire embrocher. Il envoya une décharge électrique, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas esquiver le coup, Kaneki étant juste derrière elle, alors elle l'encaissa sans broncher prenant soin de déposer Kano au sol afin de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas traversé par le courant. Le corps de Kaneki ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, il avait même arrêté de crier, couché face contre le sol, son kagune presque totalement amputé battait mollement…

D'un mouvement vif, Eto se plaça derrière Kaneki et le saisit avec deux de ses pattes pour l'enfourner dans la bouche de son kakuja, ainsi il était juste à côté d'elle. Eto n'osa pas le regarder, par peur de l'avoir déjà perdu… Elle attrapa à nouveau Kano et tenta une percée quitte à prendre un coup. Arima comprit son mouvement et se précipita sur elle pour essayer de la bloquer, il planta sa longue épée noire au travers de son kakuja, Eto le reçut dans l'abdomen mais n'y prêta pas attention, Kaneki avait subi bien plus que cela, si elle se mettait à crier dès maintenant, elle ne le méritait pas…

Eto tenta de frapper l'inspecteur avec ses longues pattes pour couvrir sa retraite, bien sûr, il ne fut pas touché mais elle parvint à s'engouffrer dans la sortie, elle allait pouvoir terminer la mission… Eto rentra directement au quartier général d'Aogiri, elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Tatara. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle confia Kano au chef exécutif et repartit sans un mot chez elle.

Elle abandonna son kakuja pour pouvoir entrer et s'empressa de déposer Kaneki sur leur lit, elle le déshabilla avant de constater ses blessures. Le constat était dramatique, il avait perdu trois membres, ses habits étaient en loques preuve que l'inspecteur avait dû le toucher à de nombreuses reprises. Enfin, il avait un trou béant dans la tête qui commençait tout juste à se refermer, et cela avec une lenteur exaspérante.

La seule lueur d'espoir était d'entendre ses battements de cœur, il n'était pas mort… mais se réveillerait-il jamais ? Eto était désemparée, autrefois, elle aurait tout fait pour étouffer ces sentiments, elle ne voulait être retenue à rien, obsédée par la poursuite de ces objectifs… Mais maintenant, c'était différent.

Jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours été seule, et puis, elle avait rencontré Kaneki, un jeune homme plutôt timide et chétif. Pourtant, elle se sentait incroyablement attirée par lui, après mûre réflexion, elle comprit que c'était parce qu'elle se revoyait en lui, sa solitude n'en était qu'amplifiée… Elle l'avait alors approché en utilisant son identité de goule, initialement, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, elle se plaisait à voir le jeune homme se battre, c'était tout, il n'était qu'un jouet attirant son attention. Mais cela faisait longtemps que c'était révolu… C'est lorsqu'il avait été grièvement blessé par les colombes lorsqu'il cherchait Hinami qu'elle avait compris qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments bien réels pour lui. Elle aurait pu le laisser mourir et ensuite tuer les inspecteurs mais elle s'était sentie obligée de le sauver et ce… car elle commençait à s'éprendre de lui.

A partir de ce moment, elle avait eu envie de passer du temps avec lui, elle l'avait déjà longuement étudié et n'avait que trop constaté sa souffrance, il était mal à l'aise, tout le temps à s'excuser quand bien même il n'était pas fautif… Et malgré les torts que les autres lui causaient, il n'hésitait jamais à aller les aider… Lorsqu'elle lui avait offert un cadeau d'anniversaire, Eto avait remarqué que Kaneki ne se lassait pas de la regarder et elle avait apprécié de se sentir ainsi désirée, mais uniquement venant de sa part. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les regards lubriques des hommes, pourtant lorsque Kaneki se perdait dans sa contemplation, cela ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire.

Dès lors, son attirance pour Kaneki n'avait fait qu'aller croissante, elle se plaisait à discuter avec lui, il était extrêmement cultivé et entretenait sans mal des conversations fort intéressantes ! Et puis, il était incroyablement gentil et affectionné… peut être même trop… tant et si bien qu'il en souffrait en retour.

Il y avait aussi eu cette soirée du trente et un décembre, Kaneki était si content d'être avec elle, il se moquait éperdument des remarques blessantes des autres, se contentant de savourer l'agréable moment qu'il passait avec elle. Il était incontestablement parvenu à la charmer avec son air un peu maladroit et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il avait voulu lui avouer qu'il était une goule, lui confiant ainsi son destin... A cet instant là, Eto sut que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était réciproque, elle l'embrassa sans hésiter, lui offrant son premier baiser.

De même lorsqu'elle l'avait revu à Aogiri malmené, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, le tenir dans ses bras, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait... ô combien elle se l'était ensuite reprochée lorsqu'elle avait vu ce qui lui était arrivé... Mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, non, il avait assumé ses décisions jusqu'au bout prétextant qu'il avait choisi de rester pour protéger ses camarades... Elle se rappelait encore des larmes qu'il avait versées après l'avoir mordue, il ne pleurait pas d'avoir été ainsi torturé, seulement de l'avoir blessée...

Sans hésiter un instant, Eto l'avait ramené chez elle, elle le voulait près de lui, c'était une décision qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté et aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle ne le regretterait jamais. Ces six mois qu'elle avait vécus avec lui étaient sans conteste les jours les plus lumineux de sa vie. Tout autant qu'elle était parvenue à lui rendre le sourire, il avait illuminé sa vie d'un éclat nouveau, chassant la solitude dans laquelle elle était plongée. Jamais il ne lui avait rien reproché, il avait toujours fait passer ses désirs avant les siens, preuve en est lorsque la situation les avait conduits à un moment plutôt intime...

Kaneki était l'homme de sa vie, elle en était parfaitement certaine, elle ne voulait personne sauf lui à ses côtés... Il la suivait malgré le danger, ravalait sa propre fierté pour qu'elle puisse accomplir ses objectifs, et ce sans jamais se plaindre. Il n'avait jamais rien exigé si ce n'est des baisers qu'elle prenait plaisir à lui offrir, il se contentait de recevoir avec joie ce qu'elle lui donnait. L'eut-elle privé de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il en aurait été accablé mais il ne lui aurait pas forcé la main, prenant son mal en patience.

Kaneki n'était pas tout bienveillant, il avait lui aussi ses penchants pour la violence et il appréciait parfois de torturer ses adversaires, néanmoins, jamais il n'avait fait preuve de colère ou de brutalité envers Eto. La seule chose avec laquelle il la frappait était des baisers, une quantité phénoménale de baisers. Eto porta son doigt sur ses lèvres, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il se lève pour lui en déposer un énième sur ses lèvres mais rien ne se produisit, Kaneki avait un air impassible totalement plongé dans le coma.

Eto sentit un vide énorme dans son cœur, alors c'était donc l'effet que lui provoquait l'absence de Kaneki… Maintenant qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus envie de faire quoique ce soit, et si… il ne se réveillait jamais ? Eto était terrorisée à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour de bon, elle lui murmura :

« Ken… Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant que je tiens si fort à toi, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi… Je veux que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, que tu me tiennes dans tes bras comme tu le fais si bien… »

Le désespoir s'abattait cruellement sur elle, elle ressentait la douleur de la solitude, en cet instant, elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'Arima la transperce de son quinque si seulement le jeune homme avait été à ses côtés, la soutenant… Elle avait envie de hurler son impuissance, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour lui, si ce n'est attendre qu'il se réveille.

Son téléphone sonna, c'est à peine si elle eut le courage de répondre à l'appel, il s'agissait de son éditeur, Shiono, il lui demanda :

« Bonjour, on pourrait se voir demain pour planifier l'écriture du _Roi Bileygr_? »

Eto, la voix rauque, répondit :

« Non, certainement pas… Je suis désolée mais je ne serai pas disponible les prochains jours. Je te rappellerai lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion. »

De dépit, elle jeta son téléphone au fond de la pièce, elle était comme un fauve en cage, livrée à ses sombres pensées. Elle avait beau être la goule la plus puissante de toutes, elle était incapable de soigner les blessures de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait que démembrer et tuer… Eto prit une chaise et la posa près du lit où Kaneki se régénérait lentement, elle resta là, à son chevet.

Eto ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, pas plus qu'elle ne se nourrit, elle n'avait pas faim, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre un repas seule, sans lui… Le lendemain, lorsque la lumière commença à poindre, Eto vérifia l'état de Kaneki, le trou dans crâne s'était plutôt bien refermé mais son œil n'était toujours pas régénéré… ni ses membres qui peu à peu se recouvraient de peau mais gardaient une grosse partie faite de kagune.

Eto partit prendre un long bain où elle rumina ses idées noires tout du long, elle avait décidé de ne pas sortir tant que Kaneki ne se serait pas réveillé, elle voulait rester à ses côtés. Après s'être lavée, elle fit la toilette de Kaneki, elle se munit d'un gant et avec beaucoup de tendresse, le frotta afin d'enlever le sang séché qui le recouvrait. Durant le reste de la journée, elle s'occupa comme elle put, elle lisait tout en gardant un œil sur lui, cela lui permettait de se changer les idées. Mais inlassablement, son esprit revenait vers Kaneki, elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, mais elle avait développé un attachement addictif au jeune homme, elle constatait à quel point elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Tout était incroyablement fade lorsqu'il il n'était pas là, animant leur quotidien par ses câlins et son sourire radieux.

 _La notion d'existence avait perdu tout son sens._

Un jour passa, Eto ne dormit pas non plus, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que, quand elle se réveillerait, Kaneki aurait quitté ce monde. Il guérissait doucement mais sûrement, pourtant, il ne se réveillait pas. Il était toujours dans l'exact position où elle l'avait laissé le jour précédent… Eto commençait sérieusement à envisager le fait que Kaneki était tombé dans un long coma, aurait-elle la force de poursuivre son projet s'il n'était pas à ses côtés ? Pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? En tout cas, qu'importe ce qui arriverait, elle s'était faite une promesse, elle ne se suiciderait pas, Kaneki aurait été formellement contre. Le connaissant, il aurait voulu qu'elle poursuive son but, offrant un meilleur avenir aux goules à venir, créant un lieu agréable à vivre pour la petite Hinami.

Les jours s'écoulaient, c'est à peine si Eto mangeait, elle se contentait simplement de remplir son estomac, la nourriture était insipide, les livres inintéressants. Elle n'avait pas osé se lover contre Kaneki de peur de lui faire mal, alors lorsqu'elle ne supporta plus de rester assise, elle se coucha simplement à même le sol. Elle était épuisée et ses traits étaient particulièrement tirés, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'était finalement assoupie pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard mais elle fuyait le sommeil, il lui rappelait les magnifiques moments qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie pour ensuite se réveiller en le trouvant inerte sur le lit. Chaque jour, elle prenait une attention toute particulière pour le laver, elle n'allait pas le laisser moisir sur le lit mais ce à quoi elle ne pouvait pallier était l'amaigrissement de Kaneki. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui donner son kagune après l'avoir considérablement broyé, il avait inconsciemment toussé après s'être étouffé avec…

Alors, Eto attendait, priant pour qu'il finisse par se réveiller.

Kaneki ouvrit les yeux, un flash éblouissant suivi d'une forte douleur lui vrilla le crâne, après quelques secondes, sa vue se stabilisa, et il put observer ce qui l'entourait de façon normale. Il était allongé dans le lit qu'il partageait habituellement avec Eto mais elle n'y était pas, il ne savait même pas quelle heure ni quel jour il était. Et surtout, il ne se souvenait de rien après son combat contre cet inspecteur, il avait fini par le reconnaître mais c'était trop tard à cet instant, il s'agissait d'Arima Kishou, l'inspecteur légendaire du CCG. Kaneki remarqua alors une main posée sur le matelas, il suivit le bras qui y était raccroché pour ensuite découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux verts couchée sur le sol, endormie et nue. Elle avait pâle mine, le dessous de ses yeux était violet foncé, elle n'avait probablement pas dormi.

Kaneki se leva précautionneusement, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver son équilibre, il faillit tomber à de nombreuses reprises avant de pouvoir se tenir debout, stable. Il put constater que ses membres avaient repoussé et n'étaient plus du tout constitués de cellules RC mais bien de chair et de sang. A partir de là, il souleva Eto pour la poser dans leur lit puis se glissa à côté d'elle, la jeune femme commença à se réveiller. Kaneki lui chuchota :

« Eto… » puis l'embrassa doucement, sur le front d'abord, puis sur les joues et enfin sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami, elle n'y croyait plus et voilà qu'il se tenait, éveillé, à côté d'elle. Eto ne dit rien, les mots étaient inutiles en cet instant, elle se plaqua contre Kaneki puis se recroquevilla contre lui, l'enserrant fortement. Elle avait tellement envie de le sentir contre elle, l'émotion lui nouait la gorge, elle était si heureuse !

Kaneki la serrait contre lui pour ne plus la lâcher, il huma son odeur si familière, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, celle de sa bien-aimée. Il l'embrassa de partout pendant qu'elle se laissait faire, elle avait besoin d'affection aujourd'hui, de s'assurer que Kaneki était bel et bien réveillé. Leur étreinte fusionnelle dura longtemps avant que Kaneki ne prenne la parole :

« Pardon de t'avoir laissée seule. »

Eto s'agrippa d'autant plus fort contre lui, elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, seulement qu'il continue à la tenir dans ses bras, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Eto était de base frêle ainsi, lorsqu'elle se tenait en boule, Kaneki la trouvait si fragile, il avait encore plus envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Il osa demander :

« Com… Combien de temps ? »

La jeune femme répondit, après un temps de réflexion :

« Huit jours et demi je crois. »

Kaneki soupira :

« Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas quitté mon chevet… » mais en réalité, il était extrêmement touché par la dévotion de la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, mais cela ne constituait qu'une preuve supplémentaire. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Merci d'être ma petite-amie. Tu es absolument parfaite. »

Eto n'y trouva rien à redire excepté :

« Je te ferai bien souffrir que quelques jours d'abstinence pour la peur bleue que tu m'as causée mais je crois bien que je serai incapable de tenir… Je t'aime bien trop pour pouvoir me passer de toi ! »

Kaneki rougit, touché par le compliment de la jeune femme, il répliqua :

« C'est vrai que madame Eto Kaneki, ça sonnerait plutôt bien ! »

La jeune femme s'exclama :

« Ooow je vois que tu as de beaux projets pour l'avenir ! Tu te vois encore avec moi dans sept ans ? Marié à une vieille peau de trente ans révolus ? »

Kaneki lui mordilla gentiment l'épaule avant de susurrer :

« Mmmh, vieille peau… je ne dirais pas ça… Je pense que beauté fatale te conviendrait mieux. Tu seras mon enchanteresse à la peau de nacre, ma bienveillante Circé, ma ravissante Hélène de Troie et plus que tout… un jour… je ferai de toi ma femme. »

Eto sentit de la détermination dans la voix de Kaneki, certes c'était encore un projet lointain, mais cela s'avérait pour lui une certitude, comme quoi, leur relation lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Soudain, un gargouillement magistral provenant de l'estomac de Kaneki se fit entendre, Eto éclata de rire, la scène avait pris une tournure si burlesque… Elle souhaitait faire quelque chose, elle en avait toujours eu envie, mais n'avait jamais osé le demander, elle susurra à Kaneki :

« Scellons cette promesse dans le sang… mords-moi ! »

Kaneki rétorqua aussitôt :

« Uniquement si tu le fais aussi ! »

Elle tendit vers lui son cou d'albâtre et posa sa bouche sur ses trapèzes avant d'enfoncer ses dents dedans pour en retirer un morceau de chair qu'elle mâcha doucement, appréciant l'exquise saveur avant de l'avaler.

Kaneki n'hésita pas un instant non plus, il la saisit dans sa mâchoire à la base du cou et happa à son tour une pièce de chair, délicieux, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela.

A l'unisson, ils gémirent tendrement de cet acte assez sauvage mais terriblement symbolique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand bien même Kaneki avait déjà goûté son kagune, c'était la première fois qu'il la mordait directement. Ainsi, c'était une première pour les deux !

Cette petite mise en bouche les avait particulièrement excités et puis, ils étaient tout deux nus, détail qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié ! Kaneki renversa Eto pour se placer au-dessus d'elle et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu t'es bien occupée de moi pendant plus d'une semaine, ça mérite une récompense, non ? Détends-toi, je serai doux et arrête moi si tu n'as pas envie. »

Eto acquiesça, son regard fiévreux n'indiquait qu'une seule chose :

« Vas-y ! »

Kaneki l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou tout en laissant ses mains effleurer le corps de la jeune femme, provoquant chez elle de doux tremblements. Ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son giron. Eto n'était plus stressée, elle avait parfaitement confiance en Kaneki, jamais il ne la blesserait, il l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et effleura très légèrement le téton droit d'Eto avec la paume de main. Il vit la paire s'ériger lentement. Puis, il passa brièvement sa langue sur le mamelon lui arrachant un doux gémissement. Il vint à nouveau titiller cette protubérance durcie de la pointe de sa langue, Eto soufflait fort, mais ce n'était en aucun cas dû à un malaise, seulement du bien être.

Kaneki reprit son chemin sur le corps ravissant de la jeune femme, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts le long de son abdomen puis descendit jusqu'à son nombril en traçant une petite ligne mouillée avec sa langue, il allait sans plus tarder arriver à l'El Dorado ! Il passa ses mains sous les jambes d'Eto pour venir écarter lentement ses cuisses, la jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance, elle se sentait bien, très bien…

C'était le grand pas, Kaneki avait peur d'être décevant et de ne lui procurer aucune sensation mais, il ne pouvait pas abandonner en si bon chemin. Il lui avait promis une récompense, il s'y tiendrait ! Il approcha sa bouche de l'intimité de la jeune femme, Eto pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, elle en eut la chair de poule.

Et puis, Kaneki osa, ce ne fut guère plus qu'un léger contact la première fois. Ensuite, Kaneki mit plus de dévotion dans ses actions, la demi-mesure n'était plus de mise en cet instant, il priait seulement pour qu'elle apprécie. Il tira Eto vers lui puis lui enserra chaque jambe avec un bras avant de repartir à l'assaut ! Eto était absolument trempée, c'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait cela, et quel plaisir ! Cette zone avait été taboue pour elle lorsqu'elle n'y avait ressenti que douleur et dégoût mais Kaneki réparait cette appréhension en y mettant une application toute particulière.

Eto ne voulait pas manifester son plaisir de peur de passer pour une fille dévergondée, mais lorsqu'elle constata l'ardeur qu'y mettait Kaneki, cela en devenait ridicule de jouer la mijaurée… C'était dément et elle voulait qu'il le sache ! Alors, elle laissa ses gémissements poindre, au début, ils n'étaient que de légers soupirs puis son excitation ne fit que monter à des sommets jusqu'alors inconnus. Eto était désormais en train de haleter, elle ne se retenait pas bien au contraire, elle tenait à manifester le plaisir qu'elle prenait.

Kaneki sentit la jeune femme s'agiter, il redoubla d'ardeur, appréciant lui aussi la situation. Ce n'était nullement désagréable pour lui, plutôt plaisant même, il adorait la voir prendre du plaisir, plaisir dont il n'était pas étranger. Eto se mit à s'agiter, le plaisir était tel qu'elle en venait à gigoter et fermer ses jambes, elle sentait une excitation toute nouvelle dans son bas-ventre qui montait graduellement…

Kaneki sentait qu'il s'approchait du graal, de son pouce et de son index, il pinça tout doucement le petit bouton qui pointait. Eto atteint l'apothéose à cet instant, le plaisir était absolu, la tension était telle qu'elle s'arqua violemment tout en criant son plaisir. Eto tenait fermement les draps du lit dans ses mains, une vague de plaisir la ravageait totalement, elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps, seulement spectatrice de ce qui la secouait de partout.

Après quelques instants de pur délice, elle s'écroula sur le lit telle une poupée désarticulée, haletante. Kaneki lui fit remarquer :

« Tu es superbement mignonne ainsi » avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle pour la tenir dans ses bras. Il demanda ensuite :

« Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie mais j'ai un petit creux. On mange ? »

Les deux amants se régalèrent d'un bon festin de chair humaine après avoir jeûné pendant tant de temps, Eto n'ayant elle même que très peu mangé, trop atterrée pour cela. Elle regardait intensément Kaneki ce soir là, elle était si heureuse de le revoir à ses côtés et il était sain et sauf ! Elle avait eu si peur, peur de le perdre mais maintenant, elle était rassurée.

Kaneki était néanmoins un peu affaibli, il avait maigri et sa guérison miraculeuse avait lourdement puisé dans ses réserves, ses traits étaient presque aussi tirés que ceux d'Eto.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retourner sous les couvertures dans le plus simple appareil, Eto et Kaneki en étaient arrivé à un stade relationnel où cela n'avait absolument rien de gênant, et puis, quoi de meilleur que de sentir le contact de la peau nue de sa bien-aimée ? Absolument rien pour Kaneki, il adorait l'enserrer contre lui et appréciait cette facette d'Eto qu'il était le seul à connaître, il aimait chacune de ses personnalités, tout autant Eto d'Aogiri, que Sen Takatsuki, la Chouette Borgne et Eto Yoshimura !

Eto aussi se sentait délicieusement bien dans les bras de Kaneki, sentir ce corps chaud contre elle, les battements de son cœur, le rythme de son souffle, tout ce qui lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers jours…

 **Je tenais à vous offrir un petit lemon, vous deviez l'attendre au bout de 17 chapitres ! :D**

 **N'ayez crainte, cela ne sera pas l'unique mais le récit n'en abondera pas non plus, les meilleures choses sont toujours à consommer avec modération ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**


	18. Chapitre 18: Prendre une pause

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Le jour s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Eto et Kaneki émergèrent de leur sommeil, malgré leur envie de rester au lit, ils finirent tant bien que mal par se lever. Eto ronchonna :

« Il faut que j'appelle mon éditeur Shiono, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il attend ma réponse… Je dois fixer un rendez-vous avec lui… Pffff, qu'est ce que ça peut s'avérer pénible d'être une auteure reconnue parfois… »

Eto réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

« Ken… Je crois que j'aimerais… m'éloigner d'Aogiri pendant un moment. L'organisation est totalement fonctionnelle sans ma présence. »

Kaneki hocha la tête puis déclara :

« Cela ma convient parfaitement seulement, j'espère que tu ne t'éloignes pas d'Aogiri dans l'unique but de me protéger. Je ne veux pas être un frein à ta vie. Quant à moi, il me reste une dernière chose à faire aujourd'hui, ensuite je serai tout à toi. »

La jeune femme s'enquit :

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

Kaneki soupira :

« Lize. Banjo la cherche depuis longtemps, moi qui lui avait dit qu'elle était morte… C'était finalement faux… Curieusement, autrefois, j'aurais rêvé de la revoir pour comprendre ses motivations, essayer de la connaître, ce n'est plus du tout le cas maintenant. L'attirance que j'avais un jour éprouvée pour elle s'est totalement estompée remplacée par un léger désir de vengeance… »

Eto était contente, Kaneki avait su passer outre son traumatisme de l'incident des Poutres, il avait cessé de poursuivre cette chimère. Elle prit à son tour la parole :

« Très bien, par contre, je t'accompagne ! Pas question de te laisser à nouveau tout seul, je préfère prendre des précautions… Laisse-moi juste appeler Shiono et ensuite, je serai prête »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et en profita pour appeler Banjo, il lui demanda simplement de le rejoindre à l'Antique vers dix heures du soir.

Avec Eto, il se rendit à la boutique de masques d'Uta. Lorsque l'intéressé vit Kaneki, il s'exclama :

« Oooh Ken, ça faisait si longtemps ! Et je constate que tu es bien accompagné ! »

Kaneki n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la nostalgie, il se contenta de dire :

« Bonjour Uta ! Cela fait certes longtemps mais le masque que tu m'as fabriqué tient toujours aussi bien ! Si je viens de voir aujourd'hui, tu te doutes que j'ai quelque chose à te demander… Où habite Yomo ? » puis il précisa :

« Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit mais nous avons eu un petit accrochage… Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne cherche en aucun cas le conflit avec lui et souhaite le rencontrer dans des conditions amicales. »

Uta était pensif, pouvait-il vraiment lui donner cette information ? Après un moment de réflexion, il soupira :

« Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance, en espérant que je ne le regrette pas… » puis il lui confia l'adresse de Yomo.

Il était midi passé lorsqu'Eto et Kaneki sortirent de la boutique de masques. Leur rendez-vous avec Banjo était encore dans une dizaine d'heures, Kaneki avait tenu à choisir un moment où il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humains, cela faciliterait leurs déplacements dans la ville.

Le couple de goules borgnes se rendit ensuite sur l'île de Rue, où siégeait Tatara et s'entretinrent à huis clos avec lui. Eto lui expliqua la situation, en prenant soin de conserver sa voix enfantine :

« Tatara, je te laisse le contrôle total des troupes d'Aogiri comme du commandement, je te laisse mener les raids contre le CCG, toutes les opérations militaires sont désormais de ton ressort. Et veille à fournir le docteur Kano de tout ce dont il a besoin.

De mon côté, je poursuis toujours mes objectifs mais je vais m'atteler à un long projet. Tu sauras le moment venu. Je vais me ranger pour une durée indéterminée mais si tu as vraiment besoin de mon aide, tu sais comment me contacter. »

Tatara déclara :

« Qu'en est-il d'Arima Kishou ? »

Eto répondit aussitôt :

« Pour l'instant laisse-le tranquille, il est inutile d'essayer de le tuer, vous n'y arriveriez pas. Contentez-vous de l'éviter, cela permettra de minimiser les pertes. Au revoir. »

Et Eto repartit avec Kaneki sans un mot de plus, main dans la main, sa relation avec Tatara n'avait jamais été que fondée sur leurs objectifs communs, rien de plus. Il souhaitait se venger des inspecteurs, elle avait besoin d'alliés puissants, voilà pourquoi elle lui avait laissé la charge d'Aogiri. Kaneki et Eto rentrèrent chez eux, c'est à dire à l'appartement de l'auteur car Kaneki n'était plus retourné une seule fois dans le sien.

Il leur restait du temps avant de rejoindre Banjo près de l'Antique, ils vaquèrent donc paisiblement à leurs occupations et s'organisèrent une séance de lecture côte à côte ! Avant de partir, Kaneki mangea plusieurs poches RC de goules tandis qu'il prépara quelques tupperwares de viande d'humain. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Eto, elle n'interviendrait que si la situation dégénérait, sinon, elle resterait simple spectatrice.

La nuit était tout juste tombée sur Tokyo, Eto et Kaneki enfilèrent à nouveau leur apparat de goules et partirent sans plus tarder sans oublier le sac contenant de la viande. Ils retrouvèrent Banjo devant l'Antique, celui-ci demanda subitement :

« Alors ? De quoi devais-tu me parler de si important ? »

Kaneki déclara la nouvelle sans ambages :

« Lize est vivante. Je pensais juste que tu aurais aimé venir la voir avec moi, non ? »

Banjo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'exclama :

« Mais tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte ?! Comment est-ce possible ? »

Kaneki lui expliqua :

« Il s'avère que le docteur Kano l'utilisait afin de se procurer des poches RC afin de réaliser ses petites expériences. Quant au fait qu'elle a survécu, je serai bien incapable de te répondre. »

Banjo hocha la tête et tous les trois, ils partirent en direction du logement de Yomo. Kaneki avait explicitement demandé à Banjo de venir seul, il ne voulait pas que Yomo se sente agressé, pas besoin de débarquer chez lui avec une armée…

Uta lui avait donné l'adresse ainsi que l'emplacement exact de l'habitation mais Kaneki ne s'attendait pas à se trouver devant la porte d'un conteneur. Il frappa tout de même et quelques secondes plus tard, le loquet se déverrouilla et Yomo ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Kaneki et, instinctivement, il tenta de refermer la porte. Kaneki avait prévu cela, il attrapa le bout de tôle et le tira vers lui empêchant ainsi Yomo de la verrouiller à nouveau puis précisa :

« Je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux seulement voir Lize. »

Après avoir entendu ce que Kaneki avait à dire, Yomo jugea bon de les laisser entrer, puis leur clarifia la situation :

« Lize n'est plus ce qu'elle était, elle a trop faim. C'est à peine si Kano la nourrissait, je ne sais pas si elle reviendra un jour à son état normal. J'ai dû l'enfermer dans un conteneur adjacent avec une camisole de force et je ne peux pas trop la nourrir sans prendre le risque qu'elle ne la déchire et sorte faire un carnage… »

Kaneki toussota :

« J'ai amené ce qu'il faut, ça pourrait peut être la réveiller. Je me porte garant que Lize ne s'échappera pas, s'il faut que je me batte contre elle, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. »

puis fixant Eto, il ajouta :

« Si les choses venaient à déraper, elle interviendra et ce sera très vite réglé, je peux vous en assurer. »

Banjo grogna :

« Attends Ken, tu projettes de la tuer si tu y es contraint ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux la laisser dans cet état ? »

Eto prit sa voix enfantine pour demander :

« Que veux-tu toi ? Il me semble que tu éprouves des sentiments pour _Mademoiselle Lize_. Es-tu prêt à prendre un risque pour avoir la possibilité de la revoir comme tu la connaissais auparavant ou préfères-tu la laisser dans cet état similaire à celui d'une goule à Cochlée ? Le choix te revient, après tout, Ken n'est plus vraiment concerné par cette histoire… »

Kaneki adressa à Eto un regard gratifiant, elle avait su trouver les mots juste comme à son habitude ! Après un temps de flottement, Banjo murmura :

« Ok, on fait à ta manière Ken, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu elle aussi. Mais s'il te plaît, fais en sorte de ne pas la tuer… Ne la tue pas une deuxième fois… »

Ken soupira :

« Je te le promets Banjo, si je suis contraint de la tuer, c'est qu'elle est parvenue à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, normalement, ça n'a pas lieu d'être vu son état d'affaiblissement. »

Kaneki sentit un doigt s'enfoncer tendrement dans sa joue et Eto s'exclama :

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, monsieur le gros dormeur ? »

En représailles, Kaneki lui pinça gentiment le bout du nez avant de marmonner :

« J'ai pris un bon repas avant de venir, ça ira mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter ! » sous les yeux médusés des deux autres.

Yomo prit finalement la parole :

« Venez, je vais vous montrer là où elle est… » et il les guida vers un conteneur voisin du sien. Il était lourdement cadenassé, Yomo entreprit de déverrouiller la porte et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Kaneki intervint :

« J'y vais en premier avec elle, on se charge de surveiller Lize » en désignant Eto.

Yomo hocha la tête et les laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux…

Kaneki et Eto étaient dans une pièce relativement peu éclairée, et au centre gisait une jeune femme couchée de travers. Lize cria :

« Tu m'apportes enfin à manger ?! Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais du mal, ainsi ? »

Kaneki déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Oui je t'ai ramené à manger. Je vais te détacher et tu vas pouvoir déguster un bon repas, ensuite, nous parlerons. »

Il s'approcha précautionneusement de Lize et commença à desserrer les sangles qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Dès qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements, Lize tenta de mordre Kaneki, malheureusement pour elle, il s'y attendait. Sans hésiter, il lui donna un violent coup de tête qui la fit s'écrouler par terre en geignant de douleur puis il gronda :

« Ne pense même pas pouvoir me manger. Une seule personne y est autorisée, et ce n'est pas toi. »

Kaneki saisit les boîtes remplies de viande, les ouvrit et les tendit à Lize. Aussitôt, elle se jeta dessus et plongea sa bouche à l'intérieur, elle n'avait absolument aucune manière. Cela ne put faire que sourire Kaneki, à l'instant lui était revenu en mémoire comment Shu avait qualifié la jeune femme :

« Une truie qui plonge son groin dans la fange », il n'avait que trop raison.

Kaneki laissa Lize manger toute la viande qu'il avait apporté, c'était maintenant que les choses allaient se corser, Lize en réclama plus :

« Encore ! J'ai encore fin ! Je veux manger ! »

Kaneki déclara simplement :

« Tu as déjà tout mangé, il ne reste plus rien. »

Lize hurla comme une démente avant de s'écrier :

« Alors c'est vous que je mangerai » puis déclencha son kagune. Que de nostalgie, c'était une des dernières images qu'il avait vues avant de devenir une goule borgne. Les voir lui procura un petit frisson mais ses tentacules paraissaient maintenant ridicules à l'image qu'il en avait dans ses souvenirs. Lize lui fonça dessus, elle était déchaînée et ses mouvements n'obéissaient à aucune coordination, cela allait être bien plus facile que prévu.

Il se contenta d'esquiver la charge de Lize et se plaça dans son dos. A partir de là, il saisit à pleines mains, le kagune de la jeune femme puis laissa le sien se déployer. Un par un, il coupait les tentacules du kagune de son adversaire, c'en était ridiculement facile, Lize était devenue si faible… Kaneki avait fait en sorte que chacun de ses quatre tentacules ne mesure pas plus de trente centimètres, il avait dorénavant le monopole de la situation.

Lize s'était retournée pour essayer de le mordre, mais sa mâchoire inférieure claquait contre la partie supérieure sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Kaneki décida d'employer la manière forte, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en fioritures. Il infligea à Lize une sévère frappe de la paume de sa main sur sa joue. La jeune femme cria de douleur tandis que Kaneki demanda posément :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Mais Lize ne répondait pas, elle tentait encore de le mordre, parfait, Kaneki était bien décider à continuer. La baffe s'écrasa sur l'autre joue cette fois-ci et Kaneki posa à nouveau la même question. Voyant que Lize ne répondait pas, il continua, alternant joue droite et joue gauche tout en scandant presque rituellement d'une voix atone :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Lize avait les lèvres fendues, elle était à la merci de cet homme, alors, elle implora son père adoptif de lui venir en aide :

« Papa ! Papa aide moi ! »

Ses prières restèrent vaines, les coups s'abattaient encore sur elle, en pleurs, elle finit par répondre :

« Je suis ! Je suis… Lize »

Kaneki soupira de satisfaction :

« Enfin, tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant, qui suis-je? »

Kaneki avait cessé de la frapper ayant constaté qu'elle ne se débattait plus mais Lize ne trouvait pas la réponse à la question. Il prit alors un ton familier :

« Et comme ça ? Lize-san ? Mon livre préféré est son premier : _Mon cher Kafka !_ Oh, j'ai peur de rentrer seul à cause des incidents récents, tu veux bien me raccompagner Ken ?

Voyons Lize, tu ne te rappelles donc pas de notre premier rencard ? Il me semble même, mais c'est un détail, que tu avais essayé de me dévorer ! »

Kaneki arborait un rictus sadique, il commençait à quelque peu perdre le contrôle… Il lui chuchota :

« Si tu savais ô combien j'ai envie de te faire mal… j'aimerais tant te… briser ! » puis il se ressaisit, il secoua sa tête dans tous les sens avant d'ajouter :

« Heureusement pour toi, quelqu'un tient encore à toi. Et j'apprécie ce quelqu'un, donc je n'abuserai pas de ma position dominante. Je repose ma question, qui suis-je ? »

Lize s'était progressivement calmée et, visiblement, les coups associés aux paroles semblaient faire remonter ses souvenirs en mémoire, la tête basse, elle murmura :

« Kaneki… Ken Kaneki… » elle reçut une autre claque qui lui cingla la joue avant que Kaneki ne grogne :

« Plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu. »

Humiliée, elle répéta en articulant distinctement :

« Ken Kaneki ! »

Kaneki sourit mais il n'y avait que froideur et méchanceté dans celui-ci, puis il poursuivit :

« Très bien ! Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer comment on va procéder. Tu te souviens de Banjo Kazuichi, l'homme musclé mais faible qui te suivait tout le temps quand tu étais dans le 11eme arrondissement. Et bien, il se trouve juste derrière cette porte et souhaite plus que tout te voir. Tu sais, même si j'ai du mal à le concevoir, il t'aime. Donc, maintenant que tu es éveillée, je vais lui laisser ma place. Mon rôle ici est terminé. Une dernière recommandation, ne t'avise pas de le blesser, ces derniers temps j'ai appris mille et une manières de faire mal… Voilà qui est dit, tâche d'avoir une vie heureuse Lize mais avant ça… un dernier souvenir de ma part ! »

Kaneki s'adressa d'abord à Eto :

« Est-ce que ça te gêne si je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce ? » en lui dévoilant ses dents aiguisées.

Eto secoua la tête :

« Pas du tout ! Fais toi plaisir Ken ! »

Kaneki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il planta ses dents avec violence dans la chair de Lize au niveau de son épaule. Il n'y mit aucune douceur, elle n'était pas et ne remplacerait jamais Eto, elle n'était qu'un morceau de chair en cet instant. Kaneki tira violemment pour arracher un morceau de chair massif qu'il s'empressa d'avaler avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il laissa une Lize gémissante choir au sol et s'approcha d'Eto pour lui chuchoter :

« Voilà j'ai tourné la page ! A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi ! »

Eto prit sa main dans la sienne et ils sortirent du conteneur, Kaneki adressa ses dernières recommandations à Banjo :

« Elle devrait te reconnaître et n'est pas censée t'attaquer, elle sait ce qui l'attend sinon. Si tu te sens capable de la rendre heureuse, alors n'hésite pas. Il est fort probable que je ne te revoie pas avant longtemps Banjo, alors, prends soin de toi ! » et fit un hochement de tête à Yomo avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit avec Eto.

Eto et Kaneki s'étaient débarrassés des liens qui les contraignaient, ils étaient maintenant libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils désiraient à cette période était de vivre sous leur identité humaine. Ils avaient passé les six derniers à moi à se vautrer dans les plaisirs de la torture, du meurtre… ils avaient besoin de prendre un peu de recul, de quitter ce monde de goules qui les rendait chaque jour plus sombres… Eto était on ne peut plus d'accord avec Kaneki, d'autant plus que leur statut de goules affiliées à V leur permettait de vivre dans le monde des humains sans souci.

Kaneki avait envie de se comporter avec Eto comme un couple normal, faire des activités humaines mais aussi chercher un métier afin de l'épauler dans les dépenses, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la seule à travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins, enfin, il aurait aimé partir en vacances avec elle, faire un voyage à l'étranger !

Dorénavant, ils avaient la vie devant eux pour faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, leur vie en couple allait prendre un tournant fondamentalement différent mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas.

~The END~

* * *

 **C'est bien évidemment une blague, tout comme Kaneki, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin ! Je pourrais m'arrêter ici mais il me reste encore un peu d'imagination. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je viens tout juste de dépasser les 80 000 mots.**

 **Que de parcours avec vous !**

 **C'est la première fois que je le dis, mais merci beaucoup pour vos soutiens par le biais des reviews, vos encouragements me touchent énormément.**

 **Mention honorable à Isabella 57 qui commente sans exception chacun de mes chapitres avec une longue tirade particulièrement détaillée!**

 **C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu continuer à écrire, sans review, je pense que j'aurais abandonné il y a de cela bien longtemps. Mais écrire tout en sachant que mon histoire plaît me pousse à continuer !**

 **La suite bientôt MAIS : les prochains chapitres couvriront une ellipse temporelle de 2 ANS !**

 **Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, ils seront probablement plus courts et constitueront des événements anecdotiques dans la vie de Ken et Eto : EtoKen bien sûr !**

 **(Enfin, maintenant je sais, il y en a 5)**

 **Cela sera très probablement des chapitres tranquilles et romancés, montrant l'évolution de leur relation. Puis, l'intrigue reprendra mais cette ellipse est nécessaire afin de conserver une cohérence avec le manga !**

 **Cordialement !**


	19. Chapitre 19: Dark & Green!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _3 semaines plus tard_

Eto s'était réveillée avant Kaneki, celui-ci dormait paisiblement lové contre elle, il adorait se recroqueviller contre la jeune femme, cela lui procurait un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité absolument inestimable. Parfois, Eto se plaisait elle aussi à dormir dans les bras du jeune homme mais curieusement, bien qu'elle soit de gabarit inférieur au sien, elle préférait par dessus tout l'avoir lui dans ses bras ! Kaneki avait déjà tellement souffert, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le materner, de lui offrir cet amour que personne n'avait jamais voulu lui témoigner…

En cet instant, Eto prenait plaisir à passer doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Kaneki lorsqu'elle eut une heureuse surprise. Elle avait en effet aperçu un peu de noir à la racine de ses cheveux ! Comme quoi, Kaneki redevenait petit à petit celui qu'il avait un jour était, cela prendrait du temps, certes, mais Eto était confiante.

Outre cette évolution psychologique, Eto était contente car elle l'avait toujours trouvé plus beau lorsqu'il avait les cheveux noirs, cela lui conférait un petit côté sombre et mystérieux !

Ce changement de couleur poussa Eto à vouloir elle aussi modifier son style capillaire, ses cheveux étaient devenus tellement longs que c'en était gênant. Kaneki s'y opposa fortement déclarant avec ferveur :

« Tu es magnifique comme ça ! Pas besoin de changer ! » mais la jeune femme resta intraitable en prétextant :

« Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire quant au passage du blanc au noir pour tes cheveux, ni pour le passage du noir au blanc d'ailleurs ! Ma décision est prise ! »

Kaneki soupira, sa petite-amie avait un caractère bien à elle, mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait : cette force, cette indomptabilité digne de Bucéphale !

Ainsi, dans la journée, Kaneki accompagna la jeune femme chez le coiffeur, elle avait au départ voulu que ce soit lui qui les lui coupe mais il avait refusé, il désirait au moins avoir la surprise du résultat final !

Il l'avait donc déposé à la boutique tandis qu'il était parti se promener afin de passer le temps.

Eto avait été prise en charge par un jeune coiffeur, il ne devait guère être plus âgé qu'elle et était plutôt avenant, il lui demanda :

« Bonjour ! Que de beaux cheveux ! Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir les couper ? »

Eto insista là-dessus :

« Oui, absolument ! Je voudrais une coupe courte mais pas trop non plus. Je vous laisse vous charger du reste. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, lui fit enfiler un long tablier puis l'invita à s'asseoir. Il lui humidifia la chevelure avec un vaporisateur puis saisit ses ciseaux et donna les premiers coups. Ses cheveux tombaient par touffes au sol, si bien qu'il fut rapidement recouvert d'un épais tapis vert !

Le coiffeur la complimenta :

« Vous êtes vraiment très belle mademoiselle ! »

Eto pensait :

« Mais, il est vraiment en train de me faire du rentre dedans ?! » puis répondit simplement :

« Merci. »

Même s'il était lourd, le coiffeur était précis et savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, seulement, Eto n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il laisse ses mains caresser de manière intentionnée sa nuque… Cet homme était un porc et voyait en elle une cible facile…

En une vingtaine de minutes, il en eut terminé avec sa coupe, Eto la trouvait très bien réussie, elle espérait que Kaneki la trouve jolie ! Alors qu'elle réglait le service, le coiffeur tenta une dernière approche :

« Dites, vous ne voudriez pas aller boire un verre ? J'ai presque fini ma journée. »

Eto soupira, agacée puis déclara :

« C'est pénible, je ne pense pas que cela relève de votre profession… Et qui plus est, je suis en couple avec le jeune homme qui m'a déposé il y a de cela une petite demie heure. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de s'enquérir :

« Le gringalet qui vous accompagnait ?! Comment un gamin aussi jeune que lui peut-il être avec quelqu'un comme vous ? Vous devez plaisanter… »

Il entrait sur un sujet délicat, une corde sensible, Eto se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, elle ne supportait pas du tout que quelqu'un dise du mal de Kaneki sans même savoir ce dont il parlait… Elle maugréa :

« Je ne plaisante pas… Croyez-moi si j'étais en train de plaisanter, c'est soit parce que vous êtes mon petit ami, soit parce que vous êtes dans une situation très très inconfortable, malheureusement... enfin, heureusement pour vous, vous ne vérifiez ni la première ni la seconde condition.

Et pourquoi donc ne me mériterait-il pas ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de le juger, vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Vous me paraissez quelque peu simplet, laissez-moi donc reformulez ma pensée : vous feriez mieux de garder vos conneries pour vous ! Si je devais le comparer à vous, huuum… sans hésiter, il serait le diamant tandis que vous ne seriez rien de plus qu'un tas de purin que l'on trouve sur le bord des chemins ! Estimez-vous heureux que je ne signale pas à la gérante vos attouchements indiscrets… C'est une grave faute professionnelle ! »

Le coiffeur était désormais coi, la jeune femme avait bien plus de répondant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Finalement, Kaneki brisa le silence en demandant :

« Monsieur, je vous prie de bien vouloir cesser de faire des avances à ma petite amie, comme vous avez pu le constater, elle n'apprécie pas. Vous êtes, il me semble bien, hors jeu » puis il fit un grand sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions si le gêneur ne se contentait pas de se mêler de ce qui le regardait.

Puis, il s'adressa à Eto :

« Tu es absolument ravissante ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire, les cheveux courts te rendent peut être encore plus belle ! »

Eto rougit puis le questionna d'un air méfiant :

« Mais dis donc, n'étais-tu pas censé être parti te promener ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Kaneki clama son innocence :

« J'arrive tout juste, j'ai seulement eu le temps d'apprécier ta réplique pamphlétaire, du grand art ! Bon, je suppose que ce cher monsieur n'a plus rien à nous dire, on y va ? »

Eto hocha la tête et vint prendre la main de Kaneki puis ils sortirent tout deux de la boutique sans un regard en arrière. Le coiffeur avait l'impression d'être tombé sur deux individus bien spéciaux, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais un lien très fort semblait relier ces deux-là, le jeune avait raison sur ce coup, il n'avait absolument… aucune chance.

Dehors, Eto s'extasiait sur sa coupe :

« Oh oh oh ! J'ai l'air d'une fonceuse comme ça ! Alors, ça te plaît ? »

Kaneki déclara sans ambages :

« Le fait d'avoir particulièrement envie de t'embrasser peut-il constituer une réponse suffisante ? »

Eto répondit tout aussi vite :

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Efface donc par tes baisers le souvenir de ce pervers aux mains baladeuses… »

Kaneki ne se fit pas prier et vint apposer ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite-amie, qu'importe que les autres les regardent, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal si ce n'est s'aimer ! Leurs cheveux se mélangèrent doucement les uns aux autres mêlant un noir jais à un vert opaline, combinaison pour le moins insolite, mais très efficace !

Ils auraient pu aller torturer puis massacrer l'impertinent coiffeur mais ils n'allaient pas rompre leur accord tacite aussi facilement. Eto et Ken avaient décidé de vivre pendant quelques temps comme des humains, se promettant de ne pas abuser de leur pouvoir et de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de dernier recours !

Après être allés siroter un café, Eto et Kaneki reprirent le chemin de la maison, la jeune femme accrochée à son bras. De loin, on distinguait deux silhouettes humaines mais le coucher de soleil qui les accompagnait les déformait en deux ombres cauchemardesques, l'une avec de longs tentacules tandis que la seconde semblait avoir de longues pattes crochues… Quel couple exceptionnel, il semblait osciller entre le monde des humains et celui des monstres, une vision onirique qui s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'ils disparurent de vue.


	20. Chapitre 20: Une vie d'adultes

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 **Parce que le chapitre précédent était très court ! :D**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques temps que Kaneki y pensait, même si tout allait parfaitement bien dans son couple, il craignait qu'une monotonie s'installe. En effet, il passait sa journée sans avoir rien à faire puisque Eto était particulièrement riche grâce aux best-sellers qu'elle avait vendus.

Kaneki décida de lui faire part de son projet :

« Eto, j'y pense maintenant depuis quelques temps, il faut que je trouve de quoi m'occuper pendant que tu écris, tu as bien dû le remarquer, je constitue une gêne plus qu'autre chose, tu as du mal à avancer quand je suis dans les parages même si tu te gardes bien de me le faire remarquer. J'ai décidé de postuler pour une place de critique littéraire. Les journaux semblent en chercher en ce moment, mon rôle consistera à écrire quelques articles pour faire bouche trou. »

Eto fut un peu surprise en premier lieu et tenta de le dissuader :

« Non, Ken, au contraire, quand tu es à mes côtés, je suis beaucoup plus inspirée. Et puis, rédiger des articles est payé moins qu'une bouchée de pain, c'est vraiment ingrat comme salaire pour le temps passé à écrire… »

Kaneki soupira :

« Peut-être… mais il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire… Je ne peux pas rester éternellement dans tes pattes… Et je ne parle pas de tes griffes de chouette ! Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ? »

Eto rit doucement avant de répliquer :

« Bien évidemment… Après tout, la chouette est l'animal d'Athéna, je suis donc la sagesse incarnée ! J'ai quelque chose à te proposer mais le choix te revient entièrement. Est-ce que tu voudrais donner des cours de soutien en littérature à des élèves ? Avec la culture littéraire monstrueuse que tu possèdes, je pense que tu n'aurais aucun mal à fournir des cours de qualité. Si je te propose cela, ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'argent, certes, cela peut rapporter une coquette somme mais nous ne manquons de rien, c'est surtout par rapport à Hinami… Je crois qu'elle serait contente que tu reprennes tes cours avec elle… Je ne peux pas t'accaparer pour moi seule ! »

Kaneki réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Mmmhh… Ce que tu dis est sensé, je suppose que cela pourrait lui plaire. Ma foi, pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que c'est plus intéressant que d'écrire des articles ! J'espère seulement que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main, il va falloir que je me replonge dans mes cours de Kamii, ce sera peut être l'occasion de retourner en cours pour me rafraîchir la mémoire ! »

Eto s'exclama :

« Parfait alors ! Voilà que tout est résolu ! » puis d'une moue malicieuse, elle maugréa :

« Tâche tout de même de ne pas laisser ta petite amie trop seule… »

Kaneki lui adressa un sourire franc et déclara :

« Impossible, mon addiction à toi est bien trop forte pour que je puisse te délaisser. »

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Kaneki mit en place tout ce dont lui et Eto avaient convenu, il annonça tout d'abord à Hinami que deux fois par semaine, elle pouvait passer dans la matinée pour qu'il l'aide à s'améliorer en littérature. La jeune fille avait littéralement bondi de joie, cela lui permettait de voir plus souvent Kaneki ainsi qu'Eto, Takatsuki ayant fini par lui révéler son vrai prénom mais elle n'avait pas annoncé qu'elle était la fille du patron, préférant garder cela pour elle. Hinami adorait Kaneki mais à force de visites, elle s'était aussi terriblement attachée à l'auteure qui rendait Kaneki si heureux, elle voyait en elle une femme forte qui avait toutes les qualités : belle, intelligente, drôle et surtout extrêmement gentille et douce avec elle et Kaneki.

Avoir la possibilité de les voir la ravissait, elle s'empressa donc d'accepter la proposition de Kaneki. Ainsi, deux matinées par semaine, elle se rendait chez eux où Kaneki l'attendait avec un programme bien chargé ! Tous les trois étaient sur la même table, Eto, un peu en retrait, écrivait inlassablement sur son ordinateur portable le livre qu'elle préparait : _Le Roi Bileygr_ tandis que Kaneki avait préparé une pile de livres ainsi que des feuilles de cours !

Hinami était impressionnée par la prestance de Kaneki en littérature, il semblait tout savoir, et Eto n'était pas en reste, ajoutant parfois des détails que Kaneki aurait omis. Au vu de leur immense bibliothèque commune, il allait sans dire que le nombre de livres qu'ils avaient lu était au-delà de toute estimation.

Kaneki avait eu le plaisir de constater qu'Hinami avait poursuivi ses efforts pour apprendre à lire, même après son départ, tant et si bien qu'elle parvenait sans mal à lire de petits livres et était capable de saisir le sens général d'articles de journal sans avoir recours à un dictionnaire. Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même de sérieuses lacunes, l'objectif de Kaneki était avant tout de lui faire apprendre du vocabulaire. Alors, les dix premières séances furent uniquement dédiées à de la lecture, au début Kaneki lui faisait lire des extraits relativement simples puis peu à peu, il augmenta la difficulté. Il la faisait principalement travailler sur la reconnaissance des kanjis, ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes.

A la fin de chaque séance, il lui remettait une petite fiche de vocabulaire ainsi que des exercices qui consistaient à associer des synonymes ou trouver les antonymes de certains mots. Hinami faisait environ six heures de leçon par semaine avec Kaneki, elle était particulièrement investie dans cet apprentissage et ses progrès furent absolument fulgurants. Dès que Kaneki la jugea apte à lire, il diversifia les activités, il lui faisait étudier des textes et lui posait des questions auxquelles elle devait répondre à l'écrit. Hinami eut beaucoup de difficultés lorsqu'elle commença à rédiger des réponses, mais ses deux 'tuteurs' étaient toujours derrière elle pour la soutenir ce qui lui permit de continuer à travailler assidûment.

En un semestre, Hinami acquit une maîtrise orale de la langue convenable, Kaneki avait réalisé un travail formidable, il était parvenu à lui inculquer la lecture et lui avait appris suffisamment de vocabulaire pour qu'elle puisse entretenir une conversation sans avoir à chercher ses mots. Cependant, son niveau à l'écrit était encore catastrophique, mais Kaneki était patient, inlassablement, il continuait à lui faire étudier des textes et à lui poser des questions dessus, il lui donnait quelques devoirs à faire chez elle, qu'il corrigeait ensuite la séance suivante. Kaneki essayait de diversifier au plus les différents exercices qu'il lui donnait, parfois, il lui faisait faire une dictée ou une rédaction portant sur un sujet libre. Il souhaitait la pousser à persévérer et lui apprendre le plus de choses possible afin qu'elle puisse passer inaperçue dans le monde des humains.

Lorsque Hinami eut acquis les bases du japonais, Eto lui enseigna les mathématiques : l'addition, la soustraction, le produit et la division, tentant de combler au mieux le retard qu'elle avait par rapport aux enfants de son âge. Eto ne s'attendait pas à faire d'Hinami une enfant savante, mais elle voulait que la jeune fille, bientôt femme, puisse s'épanouir au mieux.

Avec leurs efforts réunis, les progrès d'Hinami ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, elle était assidue et cela lui permit d'engranger énormément de connaissances en peu de temps, si bien qu'après un semestre supplémentaire, elle arrivait à coucher sa pensée sur papier et ce, dans un japonais compréhensible et lisible quoiqu'assez peu riche en vocabulaire. Hinami avait été la première ravie de constater que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là avait finalement porté ses fruits, elle était heureuse, lui donner le pouvoir de l'éducation intellectuelle était peut être le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Avec cela, elle pouvait lire toutes sortes de livres hormis la philosophie qui restait encore inabordable mais elle pouvait aussi rédiger des lettres pour prendre des nouvelles et toutes sortes de choses similaires. Kaneki et Eto avait tenu leur promesse, ils l'avaient rendu en partie autonome, s'assurant de lui fournir les compétences nécessaires pour pouvoir évoluer en société.

Pour autant, elle ne cessa pas ses cours avec eux, Kaneki continuait à lui faire étudier des textes et lui demandait des dissertations rédigées, c'était fastidieux mais particulièrement efficace pour travailler la démarche de réflexion personnelle. Kaneki ajouta une autre approche dans ses cours, mais ce seulement lorsque Hinami avait appris à lire et écrire de façon correcte. Il lui donna des cours de culture littéraire, lui présentant les auteurs clés ainsi que les différents courants de pensée et surtout, il lui fit lire beaucoup de livres sur lesquels ils se livraient ensuite à de longues discussions en compagnie d'Eto, Hinami aiguisant ainsi ses capacités de réflexion !

* * *

Kaneki colla aussi plusieurs affiches dans les lieux publics, dans lesquelles il renseigna son numéro de téléphone ainsi que les services qu'il pouvait fournir à domicile. Il fallut attendre longtemps pour le premier client, mais lorsque Kaneki se rendit là-bas, les parents du garçon furent agréablement impressionnés par les capacités pédagogiques de Kaneki qui se montra capable de donner goût au garçon à la littérature qu'il exécrait pourtant…

Kaneki donnait des leçons jusqu'au niveau de lycée, il n'avait pas la prétention d'en faire plus même si ses capacités d'analyse et sa culture littéraire n'avait rien de comparable à celle d'un étudiant en lettres de première année.

A partir de cette période, Kaneki eut plus de clients, le plus souvent des clients irréguliers qui avaient besoin d'un cours explicatif ou d'aide pour recadrer leurs enfants. Cela convenait parfaitement à Kaneki qui ainsi n'était pas trop absorbé par ce travail, lui permettant de passer beaucoup de temps avec Eto. Un client le marqua particulièrement, enfin, une cliente. Ses parents avaient téléphoné à Kaneki pour demander de toute urgence de l'aide pour leur fille qui refusait catégoriquement de travailler la littérature alors qu'elle avait toujours eu de bons voire d'excellents résultats dans cette matière.

Kaneki s'y était donc rendu, ayant au préalable sélectionné quelques livres qu'il jugeait intéressants, les parents de la jeune fille l'accueillirent et lui expliquèrent :

« Bonjour jeune homme, si nous requérons votre aide aujourd'hui c'est car notre fille a vu ses résultats chuter depuis un mois, au début, nous pensions qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident de parcours, mais cela ne semble pas s'améliorer. »

Kaneki apprécia mais les prévint tout de même :

« Et bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… mais je ne peux rien vous promettre… Si elle a décidé de ne plus travailler cette matière, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Toutefois, je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux. Rassurez-moi seulement sur un point, elle doit probablement avoir un an de moins que moi, aussi, puis-je la recadrer si elle me manque de respect ? »

La mère sembla désorientée par ces paroles mais le père prit un air fermé et déclara :

« Je vous interdis de poser une main sur ma fille, cependant, si elle vous dit quoique ce soit d'impoli, n'hésitez pas à la rasséréner et à nous en parler ensuite, vous avez carte blanche là dessus. »

Kaneki sourit :

« Bien évidemment, je n'envisageais absolument pas la violence lorsque je pensais à une correction. »

Les parents le menèrent à une porte et frappèrent, avant d'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Ils expliquèrent à la jeune fille :

« Je te présente Monsieur Ken Kaneki, tâche de te montrer respectueuse envers lui, il est là pour t'aider à faire remonter tes notes, mais cela ne marchera pas si tu n'y mets pas du tien… »

Kaneki salua donc la jeune fille et sans plus tarder, il lui demanda ses derniers devoirs pour constater ce qui pêchait, elle les lui tendit avec désinvolture, visiblement totalement désintéressée par sa présence… Cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire son travail. Néanmoins, il fut surpris en regardant ses copies, indubitablement, certaines réponses étaient rédigées à la perfection, tandis que d'autres étaient totalement négligées… Pour Kaneki, c'était indéniable, elle faisait exprès, exprès de répondre à côté de la plaque pour certaines questions, il soupira alors :

« Pourquoi donc faites-vous volontairement baisser vos résultats ? »

Comme il le pensait, elle s'offusqua :

« Pardon ?! Comment osez-vous dire cela ? J'ai seulement des difficultés, voilà tout… » mais elle ne parvint pas à masquer son trouble, la perspicacité de Kaneki l'avait mise à mal. Kaneki voyait seulement une jeune fille capricieuse, il ne connaissait pas ses motivations mais il n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors, il déclara froidement :

« Si vous avez une bonne raison à cela, parlez sans hésitation. »

« Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas… ou peut être que vous ne voulez simplement pas en parler… Peu m'importe, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. On va faire quelque chose, voulez-vous ? Au prochain contrôle, vous avez tout intérêt à avoir une excellente note, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferai part de votre situation à vos parents… Je suis sûr d'être à même de les convaincre… Je vois que vous ne semblez pas intimidée, laissez moi donc ajouter un argument. Avez-vous la moindre idée des sacrifices que font vos parents pour que vous puissiez étudier… Vous n'avez pas l'air particulièrement aisés et pourtant vous avez la possibilité d'aller au lycée, n'est-ce pas une chance inespérée ? Je connais une fille légèrement plus jeune que vous qui en aurait rêvé… alors oui, cela me met en colère de voir ça. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Kaneki sortit des fiches de cours qu'il avait préparées et débuta comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Visiblement, il s'était montré plutôt intimidant puisque la jeune fille prit part aux cours sans rechigner, c'était indéniablement une personne agréable et très cultivée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche son talent.

Kaneki faisait deux heures de cours par semaine avec elle et il était grassement payé pour, conformément à ses espérances, elle décrocha une note de 95 sur 100 à son contrôle de littérature suscitant les félicitations de ses parents qui remercièrent aussi Kaneki pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le jeune homme avait simplement expliqué :

« Votre fille est la seule responsable de ses excellents résultats, je n'étais que mineur dans ce processus. »

A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus lieu à enseigner à cette jeune fille qui était déjà bien assez douée mais qui avait voulu cessé de travailler, seulement, il n'en fut pas ainsi. Cette même jeune fille qui avait à la première séance trouvé son professeur odieux, demanda à ses parents de poursuivre le cours s'ils pouvaient se le permettre financièrement. Ces parents, très attentionnés envers leur fille unique, n'émirent aucune objection et les cours reprirent.

La relation entre le professeur et l'élève s'était quelque peu réduite, Kaneki avait laissé faire, pour lui, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté quant à leur relation. De même, la jeune fille était toujours restée très correcte, buvant les paroles de Kaneki, qu'elle prenait pour argent comptant tant il affichait une prestance dans ses explications. Il parvenait à la captiver même sur certains points qui lui avaient toujours paru complexes et pénibles, cela allait sans dire, Kaneki était un excellent professeur particulier.

Leurs cours se poursuivaient tranquillement et Kaneki faisait de son mieux pour subvenir à la curiosité insatiable de son élève, elle semblait avoir redoublé d'efforts et tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention… C'était un cours comme un autre, Kaneki avait opté pour le _Banquet_ de Platon, il l'avait fait lire à la jeune fille, et il était convenu qu'ils en discutent à la séance présente. Toutefois, la jeune fille avait un point de vue bien pessimiste de l'amour, elle n'abordait que le côté charnel de la relation, la beauté des corps caractérisée comme le plus vil des amours prétextant que la beauté des âmes n'existait pas…

Kaneki était loin d'être d'accord et tenta de la raisonner, en vain, il demanda alors :

« Pourquoi avoir une si mauvaise opinion de l'amour ? »

La jeune fille répliqua :

« Parce que j'en ai fait une mauvaise expérience… »

Kaneki sentait qu'il abordait un terrain glissant, cela ne concernait en rien ses qualifications, il voulut reprendre le cours sans plus tarder mais la jeune fille poursuivit :

« Vous savez, lorsque j'avais des mauvaises notes, c'était à cet époque là que je venais de connaître mon premier chagrin d'amour. J'étais avec un garçon, qui étudiait les lettres lui aussi, il m'avait envoûté par ses paroles charmeuses, il m'avait promis la lune… et naïvement je l'ai cru… Je me suis offerte à lui sans retenue, et lorsqu'il trouva mieux, il se débarrassa de moi tel un chiffon usé… Toutes les belles promesses qu'il m'avait faites… du vent ! »

Kaneki sentait que la jeune fille cherchait du réconfort, une épaule sur laquelle décharger sa peine, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être ce pilier, il se contentait de trois personnes dans sa vie : Eto par dessus-tout et puis Hinami et Hide, même s'il n'avait pas rencontré ce dernier depuis bien longtemps… Kaneki tenta de recadrer la jeune fille en déclarant :

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est une situation fort difficile à appréhender… mais cela fait partie des chagrins de la vie. Il n'y a pas de remède miracle à cela, si ce n'est le temps. J'espère seulement que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui pourra vous faire changer votre vision des cho… »

Son élève le coupa brusquement en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, son ultime tentative de se l'accaparer… Kaneki la repoussa sans ménagement, il ne voulait certainement pas d'elle… L'UNIQUE personne qu'il aimait ainsi était Eto, et il n'en serait jamais autrement !

Sans un mot, il rassembla ses affaires et sortit sous l'œil inquisiteur des parents qui protestèrent :

« Monsieur, il me semble que le cours n'est pas totalement fini… »

Kaneki n'y accorda aucune importance et prit congé, il rentra chez lui d'un pas vif, presque en courant, il se sentait affreusement mal… Ses yeux lui piquaient et des larmes commençaient à poindre, les gens qui le croisèrent durent le prendre pour un fou. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il entra sans frapper, il était dans un état nerveux particulièrement instable… Il avait la terrorisante impression d'avoir… trompé celle qu'il aimait…

Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Eto était tranquillement assise en train de tapoter à son clavier, elle s'étonna :

« Tiens, tu rentres plus tôt que d'habitude ! » avant de lever les yeux vers lui pour apercevoir sa démarche flageolante et ses joues toutes trempées de larmes… Elle se leva prestement pour venir à sa rencontre, troublée par ce qui se passait.

Kaneki était absolument terrifié, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un mal incommensurable à Eto alors il bredouilla, secoué de sanglots :

« Pardon… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que ça… se passe ainsi ! Pardon Eto ! Je suis désolé ! » et puis, il se mit à craquer ses doigts de façon violente, cela faisait pourtant si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé… Mu par une rage indicible envers lui même, Kaneki tira brusquement sur ses lèvres avec ses mains arrachant deux pans entiers de chair qu'il considérait souillés… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, les bras d'Eto vinrent l'enserrer, Kaneki pouvait sentir à travers son pouls et sa voix qu'elle aussi était paniquée.

Elle chuchota :

« Ken… tout va bien… tu ne m'as rien fait, d'accord ? Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, s'il te plaît… »

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, mais elle détestait le voir ainsi, surtout qu'elle savait que cela avait rapport avec elle. Qu'avait-il donc fait de si grave ? Pourquoi s'arrachait-il les lèvres ? Ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle préféra d'abord le consoler… Ce fut long, Kaneki pleurait comme un bébé, il ne cessait de s'excuser, de dire qu'il était désolé, c'était tout ce dont il était capable…

Elle déposait dans ses cheveux des doux baisers tout en passant délicatement sa main dans son dos pour l'apaiser, et visiblement, cela fonctionnait. Peu à peu, Kaneki cessa de sangloter pour enfin dire :

« Elle m'a embrassé… Une autre fille que toi m'a embrassé… Je t'ai trompée… » Il paraissait désespéré…

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, Eto sentit son sang se glacer, non pas parce que Kaneki l'avait soi disant faite cocu, non ce n'était rien de tout cela, elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux, jamais il n'aurait fait ça de manière intentionnelle, elle le connaissait trop bien, Eto était persuadée que Kaneki ne voulait pas de ce baiser. C'était une tristesse indicible qui la secouait, une douleur poignante du constat qu'elle venait de faire… Kaneki n'était pas guéri, non, il avait seulement enfoui cela au plus profond de lui. Elle se maudit-elle même, on ne guérit pas de traumatismes ainsi… toutes ses peurs, il avait tenté de les combattre, d'y faire face et Eto l'avait aidé en cela. Mais dès que l'éventualité de la perdre lui venait à l'esprit, il s'effondrait…

Il se mettait dans tous ses états dès que quelque chose qui la concernait arrivait, il l'aimait tellement, c'en était incommensurable. A présent, Eto remarquait à quel point elle était devenue cruciale pour Kaneki, à quel point il avait peur de la perdre, à quel point il l'aimait.

Alors, elle le serra longuement dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant :

« Ken, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, tu n'es pas celui qui l'a embrassée… Et même si tu l'avais fait, connaissant tes sentiments pour toi, cela n'aurait rien été. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu puisses me tromper, jamais cela ne m'a effleuré l'esprit. Et j'en suis heureuse car maintenant, j'en ai la confirmation, jamais tu ne me tromperas, car tu en souffrirais bien plus que moi. Ken, tu es l'homme de ma vie, d'accord ? »

Kaneki ne disait rien, il se contentait d'écouter ces paroles qui le rassuraient, il avait besoin de les entendre, il l'aimait tellement, et il avait eu si peur de l'avoir blessée… Mais tout allait bien finalement. Eto le prit par la main et le guida vers leur lit. Sans un mot, elle s'y mit nue avec lui, cet endroit était leur forteresse de bonheur, leur sanctuaire d'amour ! Plus rien ne les atteignait dedans ! Eto chercha à enserrer Kaneki de ses bras, elle souhaiter le protéger envers et contre tout. Kaneki était si fragile, et elle était la seule personne capable d'assurer sa cohésion mentale, Eto n'avait jamais pensé à quitter Kaneki, pour elle, c'était absolument impensable.

Kaneki se blottit contre le giron de la jeune femme, humant son parfum, et encore secoué par quelques hoquets, il finit par s'endormir bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de la jeune femme, elle était la seule à pouvoir sécher les larmes du grand inconsolable qu'il était… Eto ne le quitta pas un instant, cela ne la gênait pas de tout laisser en plan pour lui, il était sa priorité. Elle prit plaisir à longuement l'observer, malgré sa musculature impressionnante, il se faisait si petit contre elle, tout recroquevillé qu'il était. Le message était clair, contre elle était le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Eto s'assoupit finalement, déposant son visage tout près de celui de son bien-aimé.

Le lendemain matin, pendant que Kaneki faisait son cours avec Hinami, Eto se rendit chez la jeune fille qui avait mis sa moitié dans un tel état… Elle avait prévu de la jouer très calmement, pas question ici d'user de la violence, elle savait tout aussi bien manier les mots que son kagune. Eto sonna à la porte et un homme d'âge moyen vint lui ouvrir, il demanda, surpris :

« Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? »

Eto répondit simplement :

« Sen Takatsuki, enchantée, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous et votre fille si vous le voulez bien. »

L'homme prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis acquiesça et la fit entrer. Il lui proposa alors un café qu'elle déclina poliment et appela sa compagne ainsi que leur fille qui les rejoignirent. La jeune fille, élève de Kaneki s'exclama :

« Ooooh ! Madame Takatsuki ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?! J'adore vos livres, est-ce que vous voulez bien dédicacer mes livres s'il vous plaît ? »

Avant qu'Eto n'ait pu répondre, le père de la jeune fille la sermonna doucement, on ne presse pas ainsi les personnes, c'est impoli puis il s'enquit :

« Et bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? »

Eto ne passa pas par quatre chemins, là n'était pas son intention, elle parla franchement :

« Il s'avère que Ken Kaneki, le professeur de littérature particulier de votre fille a subitement stoppé son cours avec elle hier et est parti sans un mot. »

La jeune fille la questionna aussitôt :

« Comment savez-vous ça ? Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! »

Paisiblement, Eto poursuivit :

« Il s'avère aussi que… je suis la compagne de Kaneki et que j'apprécie très peu, qu'on lui fasse du mal. Laissez moi préciser la situation, vous devez être confus. Si Kaneki est parti, c'est parce que votre fille l'a embrassé contre son gré, provoquant chez lui une terrible culpabilité à mon égard, culpabilité dont il est cependant, totalement étranger. »

Le père demanda à sa fille :

« C'est vrai ce que madame Takatsuki raconte ? »

L'élève de Kaneki s'empourpra violemment :

« Non, elle ment. Je te l'assure papa, il ne s'est absolument rien passé, il a juste décidé de partir, il semblait en colère mais je n'aurais pas pu dire pourquoi. Il me semble qu'il a lu quelque chose sur son téléphone et que cela ne lui a pas plu, peut être une urgence. »

Eto émit un soupir avant de leur adresser un sourire froid :

« Je sais ce qu'il en est, vous savez je ne suis pas venue ici pour demander des comptes, mais seulement pour mettre un terme aux cours avec votre fille d'une manière opportune. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne laisserai pas non plus la parole de Kaneki être bafouée. Laissez-moi vous éclairer un petit peu, Kaneki m'a quelque peu expliqué la situation : si votre fille a arrêté de travailler la littérature c'est parce que son petit ami du moment était lui même en université de lettres. Lorsqu'il a rompu, elle a tenté de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et elle, notamment en stoppant totalement de travailler la littérature.

Lors de la dernière séance, Kaneki avait amené _Le Banquet_ de Platon, un ouvrage traitant sur la manifestation de l'amour. Il semblerait que votre fille lui ait confié son sentiment très pessimiste de la conception qu'elle avait de l'amour en lui expliquant pourquoi elle avait arrêté de travailler la littérature. Kaneki est resté très professionnel et lui a seulement souhaité d'un jour trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaise, rien de plus. Alors, votre fille l'a embrassé sans demande préalable, ni accord de sa part… Pour tout vous dire, il n'a pas considéré cela comme un affront mais en a été très affligé, inutile d'en dire plus à ce propos.

Vous en savez maintenant autant que moi, le choix de qui croire vous revient toutefois entièrement. C'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, Kaneki ne viendra dorénavant plus. Ah et oui ! Il ne sera pas nécessaire de payer le cours qui a été interrompu. Sur ce, je vous présente mes salutations, je saurai trouver la sortie par moi-même. »

Tout du long, les parents de la jeune fille avaient écouté, à la fin, ils ne paraissaient pas contrariés, seulement un peu déçus, Eto n'attendit pas leurs réactions et s'en alla, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, Kaneki avait interrompu un bref instant son cours avec Hinami pour étreindre gentiment Eto et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille un doux « Merci ».

Kaneki redoubla sa première année d'université à Kamii, là-bas il ne prit que le minimum de matières, s'intéressant uniquement aux matières littéraires, son emploi du temps n'était donc pas spécialement chargé et il pouvait facilement conserver un équilibre entre son travail, ses études et sa vie amoureuse !

Néanmoins, il s'attendait à revoir son ami Hide malheureusement, il trouve dans son casier un message qu'il lui avait laissé. Hide semblait avoir pris de nombreuses dispositions pour s'assurer que Kaneki soit l'unique personne qui lirait ce message puisqu'il était cacheté et que le message ne voulait rien dire !

Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui n'était ni Hide ni Kaneki ! En effet, Kaneki avait instantanément reconnu le cryptage qu'il avait crée avec son ami lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, il n'était pas spécialement compliqué mais il était basé sur les personnalités de Kaneki et de Hide dans le sens où il fallait avoir leur méthode de raisonnement pour le déchiffrer. Kaneki s'y attaqua donc avec entrain pour finalement décoder le message suivant :

 _Yo Ken !_

 _Si tu lis ce message, je suppose que tu as réussi à le décoder, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié nos jeux d'enfance ! Si tout va bien, l'enveloppe était encore cachetée lorsque tu l'as trouvée dans ton casier._

 _Tu me dirais, pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?_

 _Et bien, parce que, je sais que tu es une goule. Au début, ce n'était qu'une légère impression mais maintenant, même si je n'ai aucune preuve concrète, j'en suis persuadé !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce secret m'accompagnera dans la tombe, je ne trahirai pas mon meilleur ami pour si peu ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble t'avoir vu aux côtés de la ravissante Sen Takatsuki… COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ?! DONNE MOI DES CONSEILS !_

 _Enfin, trêve de bêtises, si j'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que l'an prochain, je quitte le Japon, je vais étudier en Europe pour une durée indéterminée, il me semble que… nous avons raté le moment des adieux ! :D_

 _Ken, j'espère seulement que tu es heureux maintenant, le monde des goules est bien terne à mon goût mais je suis certain que la gentille auteure aux cheveux verts a pu ranimer ton cœur flétri. Si elle parvient à obtenir de meilleurs résultats que moi, alors c'est sans regret que je t'abandonne à ses soins !_

 _Ton meilleur ami, Hide !_

 _Porte-toi bien Ken et tâche d'être heureux !_

Kaneki avait été ému par la lettre de son meilleur-ami, celui-ci ne lui avait même pas reproché de l'avoir délaissé, non, il avait simplement déclaré que c'était ainsi, que leurs chemins s'étaient désormais écartés mais qu'en rien cela ne devait être interprété comme une rupture d'amitié…

Hide menait désormais sa vie de son côté, Kaneki priait pour qu'il soit heureux lui aussi, et qu'il trouve l'amour de sa vie, il l'avait amplement mérité !


	21. Chapitre 21: Sous les cerisiers fleuris!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Eto et Kaneki vivaient de jour comme de nuit ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et la fête des cerisiers en fleurs arrivait ! La première année, trop accaparés par Aogiri, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'en soucier et ces maigres deux semaines leur avaient filés sous le nez… Et puis la seconde fois, ils avaient jugé que ce n'était pas pour eux, qu'ils ne pourraient pas en profiter étant donné qu'ils étaient des goules… Pas question que cela se reproduise !

Ni une ni deux, ils se hâtèrent d'aller faire les boutiques, ils avaient envie de revêtir une tenue traditionnelle en ce jour, mais ils avaient passé un marché, chacun choisissait le vêtement de l'autre ! Et interdit de le découvrir avant le jour J ! Chacun fit donc ses emplettes, et Kaneki profita du fait qu'il travaillait pour payer lui même sa dépense. Eto payait presque tous leurs frais, elle avait dit à Kaneki :

« Je comprends que tu veuilles mettre un peu d'argent dans le magot mais j'en gagne plus que suffisamment avec mes livres… Je préfère que tu le gardes afin de me faire de jolies surprises ! »

Kaneki avait dû s'y résigner, Eto était intraitable sur ce sujet-là…

* * *

 _Le Jour J_

Il était vers dix heures du matin, Kaneki et Eto étaient frais et disposés pour la longue journée qui s'annonçait ! La veille, ils avaient préparé tout le nécessaire, il ne leur manquait plus qu'à se vêtir, ils échangèrent donc deux sacs et en inspectèrent le contenu.

Kaneki en retira un kimono sombre, dont la couleur unie était située entre le noir et le bleu foncé, on trouvait difficilement des kimonos de couleurs vives ou avec des motifs pour les hommes. Kaneki l'enfila, le tissu était agréable contre la peau, preuve que ce n'était pas de la mauvaise qualité ! Il fouilla à nouveau dans le sac pour en sortir une paire de tôri ainsi que des Zôri, sa tenue était désormais complète !

Mais, il restait encore quelque chose dans le sac, Kaneki en retira un haori ! Pour le coup, il ne s'y attendait pas, la veste était très très chic, cela allait sans dire ! Pour aller de pair avec son kimono, il était de couleur noire avec de léger motifs dans le dos.

Ce fut au tour d'Eto de découvrir ce qui l'attendait, elle sortit tout d'abord du sac une paire de geta ! Puis, elle dévoila la pièce de résistance, un somptueux yukata ! Il était principalement de couleur blanche mais y étaient incrustés de nombreux motifs de fleur, tous bleu foncé ou noir, Eto l'adorait déjà !

Il y avait cependant un léger problème, les yukata sont plutôt réservés pour l'été car en mars, il fait encore froid… néanmoins, Kaneki avait paré à cette éventualité et fit signe à Eto pour qu'elle regarde à nouveau dans le sac à vêtements, celle-ci laissa échapper un :

« Aaaw ! » avant de saisir un haori ! Kaneki lui expliqua :

« Je sais que cela ne se porte pas trop normalement mais tu pourras le mettre simplement sur tes épaules afin de ne pas avoir froid. Je voulais prendre un kimono au départ mais lorsque j'ai aperçu ce yukata, j'ai craqué ! »

Eto lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, il était parfait et pensait sans cesse à son bien être, jamais il n'oubliait quoique ce soit ! Il ne leur manquait maintenant plus qu'à enfiler leur apparat ! Kaneki fut prompt à s'habiller, la tenue masculine étant relativement simple. Pour Eto, ce fut beaucoup plus difficile car le yukata se révélait accompagné d'un obi… Pendant que la jeune femme se démenait, Kaneki ne se lassa pas de la regarder, Eto en premier lieu un peu gênée finit par sourire, il l'avait déjà vu nue un nombre incalculable de fois et ils dormaient nus dans le même lit, pourtant, il avait toujours ce regard fiévreux quand il l'observait, des yeux qui la désiraient, flamboyants d'amour.

Indéniablement, Kaneki souhaitait la posséder uniquement pour lui, il n'était pas spécialement jaloux mais Eto avait constaté qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas que les hommes posent les mains sur elle. Dans le métro, un inconnu lui avait un jour mis une main aux fesses, Kaneki s'en était aperçu et avait sorti l'individu de la rame pour aller s'expliquer avec lui… Enfin, ses poings avaient parlé… Kaneki l'avait franchement battu et ce, sans remords, il détestait ce genre de pervers, il haïssait encore plus que cela arrive à Eto, elle qui avait déjà assez subi…

Eto était finalement intervenue de peur que Kaneki ne le tue, il était tellement en colère lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait du mal… mais elle était aussi la seule à pouvoir le calmer. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle avait arrêté ses coups, il s'était sans plus attendre repris et ils avaient disparu sans plus tarder.

Kaneki voulait Eto et celle-ci voulait appartenir à Kaneki, elle se sentait si bien avec lui, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait… vivante. C'est sans hésiter un seul instant qu'elle se donnait toute entière à lui !

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent dans la rue et partirent se promener en amoureux, beaucoup de personnes avaient elles aussi revêtu l'apparat traditionnel, Tokyo n'avait plus rien à voir durant la semaine de floraison des cerisiers !

Kaneki contemplait Eto, avec sa démarche féline, elle avait l'allure et la beauté d'une reine ! Elle se mouvait avec aisance quand bien même ses mouvements étaient entravés par son yukata et ses geta et un sourire radieux éclairait son visage ! Eto n'utilisait que très peu de maquillages et Kaneki en était heureux, naturelle, elle en était d'autant plus belle, nul besoin d'artifices pour paraître éclatante.

Il y avait, assez près de chez eux, un petit parc recouvert de cerisiers, il constituait le lieu idéal pour profiter de cette journée. Bien qu'il y eût un monde terrible, Kaneki et Eto parvinrent à se dénicher une petite place un peu à l'écart afin de préserver leur intimité. Ils déployèrent une petite nappe sur laquelle ils entreposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé, c'est-à-dire, de la charcuterie humaine mais pas que ! Kaneki et Eto avaient récemment fait une découverte qui avait chamboulé leurs acquis, ils pouvaient manger de la nourriture humaine dans certaines conditions !

Lorsqu'ils déployaient leur kagune, s'ils le faisaient de façon très intense, la plupart de leurs cellules RC étaient hors de leur corps et ainsi leur facteur RC diminuait très largement. Kaneki qui s'entraînait à manger de la nourriture humaine en avait fait l'expérience lorsqu'il grignota un biscuit alors que son kagune était déployé. C'était un pur hasard mais le goût que cela lui laissa en bouche était bien meilleur que les fois précédentes. Aussitôt, Kaneki avait fait part de sa découverte à Eto et elle avait essayé sans plus tarder, obtenant un résultat similaire à celui du jeune homme !

Toutefois, le goût était encore relativement mauvais, ils poussèrent donc leur kagune à leur maximal investissant tout l'espace dans la pièce puis reprirent leur dégustation, le goût devenait agréable. Kaneki retrouvait cette sensation qui lui avait tant manquée tandis qu'Eto découvrait un univers de saveurs totalement nouveau. Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils achetèrent toutes sortes de plats, trop heureux de pouvoir manger des plats nouveaux. Kaneki et Eto allèrent aussi chercher Hinami afin de lui faire essayer mais, à leur grand regret, elle recracha tout ce qui était dans sa bouche, cela ne semblait être possible que pour les goules borgnes…

Kaneki et Eto étaient désolés pour Hinami, bien qu'ils ne passassent pas beaucoup de temps avec elle, l'un comme l'autre éprouvaient énormément d'affection pour la jeune fille qui dans quelques années deviendrait une jeune femme ! Kaneki avait rapidement expliqué le cas d'Hinami à Eto et d'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de la prendre avec eux autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Kaneki et Eto, confortablement installés sous les cerisiers étaient en cet instant face à une situation bien périlleuse, mais ils mourraient d'envie de profiter de ce jour comme des humains. Alors, délicatement, ils déployèrent leur kagune sous leurs vêtements pour les enfoncer directement dans le sol, de loin, il était impossible de voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Cela leur prit plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils firent de leur mieux pour enfouir leur kagune au plus profond du sol et ainsi extraire de leur corps le plus de cellules RC possible.

Lorsque ces préparatifs furent achevés, Eto et Kaneki commencèrent à pique-niquer profitant de cet instant unique qui ne se reproduirait peut être jamais ! Ils mangèrent tout d'abord les plats sans chair humaine, la saveur était à mi-chemin entre le goût normal de l'aliment et un goût terreux désagréable, mais cela leur suffisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que tout soit parfait, seulement d'apprécier un doux moment avec l'autre, ils se plaisaient à se comporter comme un simple couple qui se promenait sous les cerisiers en fleurs !

Ils savourèrent ensuite la viande humaine, ils avaient au préalable sélectionné les meilleurs morceaux afin de s'offrir un véritable festin, c'était absolument délicieux ! C'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient sans les mains ce genre de nourriture, ils ne souhaitaient pas salir leurs vêtements et être recouverts de sang n'aurait pas fait bon effet dans la cohue… Kaneki et Eto terminèrent leur repas par le traditionnel verre de saké ! Ils avaient apporté deux coupelles carrées en bois, des masu, dans lesquelles ils versèrent un peu de la liqueur de riz. Ils portèrent ensuite le masu à leur lèvre et le vidèrent d'un trait ! Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas habitués à boire de l'alcool et toussotèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Kaneki et Eto étaient restés toute la journée sous le cerisier, ils avaient fini par s'endormir, Eto dans les bras de Kaneki et s'étaient réveillés lorsque le soleil n'allait guère plus tarder à se cacher derrière la cime des arbres. Le jeune couple prit donc le chemin du retour mais Eto s'arrêta net devant un photomaton puis s'exclama :

« Je veux absolument immortaliser cette journée ! »

Kaneki, enthousiaste, déclara :

« Très bonne idée, par contre je veux des photos des deux types ! »

Il entraîna la jeune femme avec lui et ils refermèrent le rideau derrière eux. Ils prirent alors une série de clichés dans leur tenue traditionnelle : main dans la main, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant puis ils décidèrent aussi de prendre des souvenirs d'eux en tant que goules. Kaneki et Eto laissèrent leur kakugan respectif apparent et firent quelques photos. Enfin, pour leur dernier cliché, chacun déploya un peu son kagune pour le mêler à celui de l'autre, c'était terriblement sensuel, eux qui habituellement ne l'utilisaient que pour tuer, le contact mutuel de leur kagune était particulièrement agréable. Les fines tentacules se mêlaient les unes aux autres, c'était une grande première pour eux, le compte à rebours de l'appareil se termina et l'instant fut immortalisé !

Eto et Kaneki firent imprimer les photos qui leur plaisaient le plus et effacèrent le reste, ils étaient heureux d'avoir des souvenirs de la vie qu'ils menaient ensemble !

Néanmoins, sur le chemin du retour, il faisait presque nuit et, au détour d'une rue peu fréquentée, un individu leur bondit dessus. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir encore serrés l'un contre l'autre et Eto encaissa le kagune blindé de leur adversaire de plein fouet, il lui transperça le ventre de part en part. C'était une… très grossière erreur de jugement… La goule assaillante pensait avoir attaqué de simples humains mais ce n'était pas le cas… Eto vociféra :

« Tu viens de déchirer le yukata que Ken m'a offert… »

Elle fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de son ennemi faisant par la même coulisser le kagune blindé dans son ventre, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour la faire crier… Elle envoya son poing s'écraser contre la figure de la goule qui s'effondra au sol. Eto avait une force absolument phénoménale, elle était moins à l'aise au corps à corps que Kaneki mais disposait d'une vélocité et d'une force terrifiantes.

Elle força leur assaillant à se redresser et le frappa encore, et encore… Elle était furieuse qu'il ait déchiré son vêtement et gâché sa soirée… Après quelques coups de plus dans la tête, il était mort. Eto s'excusa envers Kaneki :

« Je suis désolée, j'ai été incapable de le garder en bon état plus d'une journée… »

Kaneki la prit seulement dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

« J'aurais plutôt préféré que tu ne sois pas blessée, un objet, aussi cher soit-il, n'a aucune valeur comparée à toi. Ton sourire et tes beaux yeux valent infiniment plus qu'une montagne d'or. »

Eto se serra un petit plus longtemps contre Kaneki puis le jeune homme la souleva soudainement pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Eto sursauta avant de se laisser finalement faire, parfois, elle aussi aimait bien être maternée par Kaneki.

En tout juste quelques minutes, la blessure d'Eto avait complètement disparu, remplacée par une peau blanche et soyeuse. Arrivés à l'appartement, Eto susurra à Kaneki :

« Ken, j'ai envie de toi… Tu es partant ? »

Kaneki avait parfaitement compris ce dont parlait Eto, si gentiment proposé, il ne put qu'acquiescer :

« J'en rêverais… »

Mais avant tout, pour se mettre dans les meilleures dispositions, ils prirent un bain ensemble afin d'enlever la transpiration qui leur collait à la peau, ainsi que le sang. Et puis, c'était un bon moyen de se mettre à nus tout en douceur, les vêtements furent déposés à même le sol et les deux jeunes goules borgnes entrèrent dans le bain revigorant. La sensation était formidablement agréable, quoi de plus satisfaisant que d'enserrer l'être aimé dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que Kaneki et Eto se connaissaient intimement, peu à peu, ils avaient appris à se découvrir aussi bien spirituellement que physiquement, appréciant continuellement de soulever chaque facette de sa moitié. Entre eux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette timidité qui rendait ardue leur relation, ces liens que la société des hommes tissent et qui se révèlent bien difficiles à briser.

Mais ils y étaient parvenus, après tout, ils n'étaient pas humains… Eto n'avait jamais été aussi confiante qu'en cet instant, Kaneki avait patiemment attendu sans jamais rien réclamer, laissant la magnifique fleur qu'elle était s'épanouir, et il était le seul pour lequel elle s'ouvrirait corps et âme… Par ses baisers et sa tendresse, il avait totalement effacé en elle la marque de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie plus jeune… les halètements de chien affamé… les attouchements brutaux… le regard vitreux, obsédé par le désir de la chair… la douleur subie… Plus rien de tout ceci n'existait, il avait fait de l'enfer qu'elle vivait un petit nid douillet !

Kaneki et Eto sortirent du bain puis se séchèrent sans se presser, ils devaient l'avouer, ils étaient quand même un petit peu anxieux… mais certainement pas craintifs… le regard de l'autre n'avait jamais été méprisant… pourquoi donc le deviendrait-il ?

Sans prévenir, Kaneki souleva Eto pour la saisir contre lui, la jeune femme enroula ses jambes graciles autour des hanches de Kaneki et celui-ci l'amena en direction du lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la déposer dessus, son petit orteil se prit dans un des pieds du lit, Kaneki glapit légèrement et laissa malencontreusement la jeune femme tomber sur le lit de manière assez brutale avant de s'effondrer sur elle…

Eto et Kaneki s'esclaffèrent, voilà que cela s'annonçait bien !

Eto vint doucement mordiller le jeune homme lui arrachant de tendres gémissements, il répliqua aussitôt en partant à la conquête de baisers, il avait désespérément envie de l'embrasser. Après avoir mêlé sa langue avec celle d'Eto dans un sensuel ballet, Kaneki, profitant d'être au-dessus, fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Il n'hésitait pas à appuyer ses caresses, Eto se pâmait de délectation, avec le temps, il avait parfaitement appris où s'intéresser pour la rendre toute chose.

Eto ne se perdit toutefois pas en contemplation, l'amour est avant tout quelque chose qui se fait à deux ! Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Kaneki, et laissa ses doigts le parcourir doucement du bout de ses ongles, elle ne lui causait aucune douleur, seulement une sensation agréable tout le long de son dos.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kaneki et Eto ne se lassèrent pas de caresser le corps de l'autre, que ce soit avec les mains, les lèvres ou encore la langue à tel point qu'ils en étaient terriblement excités. Eto était totalement trempée et haletait alors que Kaneki était plus dur que jamais son excitation atteignant son paroxysme, enfin, il allait le faire, faire l'amour avec Eto, celle qui l'aimait d'un amour fou et sans bornes !

Il lança à Eto un regard interrogatif, elle hocha doucement la tête, il pouvait y aller. Kaneki se positionna devant son entrée, et après un bref temps d'hésitation, il poussa lentement, profitant de chaque seconde, c'était sa première fois ! Eto se laissait guider par Kaneki, elle avait, l'espace d'un instant, craint de ressentir une grande douleur. Il n'en fut rien, la sensation était tout bonnement, grandiose !

Kaneki surplombait la jeune femme mais il n'imposait nullement sa domination, il la regardait avec passion, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts pétillants. Délicatement, sans se presser, il débuta quelques lents va et vient, dieu que c'était bon. Au bout d'une durée, particulièrement fugace, Kaneki sentit la libération se faire bien trop proche.

Eto, qui jusque alors savourait les mouvements de bassin de Kaneki, constata son désarroi, à vrai dire, cela ne la gênait pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il en serait le premier affligé alors elle n'allait certainement pas alourdir sa honte. Elle se redressa doucement et lui chuchota langoureusement à l'oreille :

« Laisse-toi aller… Abandonne toi… » avant de sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes, empêchant ainsi toute contestation.

Kaneki n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle lui avait forcé la main tout en douceur… Puisqu'elle l'y enjoignait, il décida d'en profiter et après quelques intenses à-coups en plus, il atteint l'extase, s'écroulant brutalement sur la jeune femme. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il soupira :

« Fioouuu… Je ne pensais pas que je serai aussi médiocre… Tu dois être bien déçue pour ta première fois… »

Eto répliqua aussitôt :

« Absolument pas ! J'ai juste pu constater que mon petit-ami m'aimait beaucoup trop ! C'était peut être un peu court, mais pour rien au monde je ne changerai cette première fois ! » et elle le serra fort contre lui, elle avait adoré ce moment de tendresse et de complicité. Même si Kaneki avait été un peu rapide, il était le seul à être capable de l'exciter ainsi, ses caresses, ses baisers, il était pour elle un amant parfait !

Kaneki vint la mordiller doucement dans le cou avant de lui déclarer :

« La prochaine fois, je te ferai grimper aux rideaux ! Parole de goule borgne ! »

Eto dévoila son kakugan rutilant avant d'ajouter d'une voix féline :

« Pari tenu ! »

puis les deux goules borgnes s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, liés par des sentiments dont eux seuls pouvaient témoigner de la magnitude.


	22. Chapitre 22: Kakuja

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Malgré tout ce qu'ils faisaient déjà dans leur vie d'humains, Kaneki et Eto s'entraînaient toujours une fois par jour sauf circonstance exceptionnelle. Pour ce faire, Eto avait fait visiter à Kaneki le 24eme arrondissement, un dédale de souterrains avec des murs RC un peu partout, sans sa présence, il n'en serait jamais ressorti… Eto l'avait même amené à l'endroit où elle vivait plus jeune, une véritable porcherie… Il n'y avait pas de lits, seulement des paillasses constituées de vieux chiffons qui étaient disposés à même le sol crasseux… Quelle enfance terrible elle avait dû avoir…

Quoiqu'il en soit, le 24eme arrondissement constituait le terrain d'entraînement idéal, il était tellement grand que l'on pouvait sans peine s'y cacher et s'assurer que personne ne nous retrouve. Ainsi, Kaneki et Eto pouvaient s'entraîner là-bas en toute tranquillité, sans crainte d'être surpris pendant qu'ils déchaînaient leur kagune.

Eto avait appris à Kaneki tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle lui avait d'abord enseigné les bases, comment manœuvrer au mieux ses tentacules mais cela, Kaneki était déjà plutôt à l'aise avec. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'une infime partie du processus de maîtrise du kagune… Un des étapes les plus importantes avait été d'apprendre à modeler son kagune comme bon lui semblait, c'était un palier de maîtrise particulièrement difficile à atteindre.

Kaneki s'y attela sans relâche, au départ, il n'était capable que de séparer son tentacule en deux extrémités plus fines. Mais il travailla avec détermination et parvint à donner à son kagune des formes courbées et à le séparer en plusieurs filaments. Lui aussi avait finalement réussi à créer des cisailles avec son kagune, ce jour-là Eto l'avait chaleureusement félicité, même si cela semblait peu, c'était déjà une avancée énorme !

Le troisième socle de maîtrise était de pouvoir saisir des objets avec son kagune, de s'en servir exactement comme d'un bras. La seule façon d'y arriver était l'expérience lui avait expliqué Eto. On ne pouvait pas attraper un objet du premier coup, il fallait d'abord s'entraîner à saisir des objets statiques avec une poignée, le cas le plus simple. Puis, réutilisant les techniques qu'il avait précédemment apprises, il réussit à modeler son kagune dans la forme adéquate afin d'adhérer à l'objet choisi.

Kaneki était capable de donner à son tentacule la forme d'une main constituée uniquement de trois crochets afin de pouvoir tenir un cylindre de métal, Eto lui avait expliqué qu'il était impossible de maîtriser son kagune à la perfection car sa forme dépend uniquement de l'imagination de la goule qui le manie, rien de plus. Toutefois, il était possible d'apprendre à s'en servir aussi bien que l'on utilise ses propres membres, c'était l'objectif de Kaneki et avec l'aide patiente d'Eto, il y était parvenu !

Après avoir réussi à saisir des objets fixes, il dût s'atteler à attraper des objets en mouvement, pour cela il demanda à Eto un service… qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à accepter… Il voulait qu'elle lui tire dessus des piques avec son kakuja, quant à lui, il devait en attraper le plus possible sans être touché. Eto n'aimait pas ça, cela avait tout l'air d'une mauvaise idée, mais elle le fit tout de même car Kaneki le lui avait demandé…

La jeune femme laissa son kakuja se former tout autour d'elle, à présent, elle était la Chouette Borgne. Elle laissa échapper un long cri guttural, quitte à se mettre en situation, autant être à fond dans son rôle. Sans prévenir, elle laissa échapper une salve de piquants tout droit dirigés vers Kaneki. Le jeune homme bondit en hauteur, c'était maintenant que la partie complexe se profilait, il devait réussir à en attraper un. Eto avait réussi avec certains couteaux de Suzuya, lui aussi pouvait y arriver. D'un geste vif, il dirigea un tentacule vers la plus grosse lame, aussitôt, il le subdivisa en deux afin de former un étau qui stoppa net le projectile en vol ! Kaneki était content, il avait réussi ! Mais rien n'était terminé… Une nouvelle vague de piques était en approche, cette fois-ci il ne parvint pas à tous les esquiver et para avec ses bras du mieux qu'il put, sa régénération ferait le reste. Kaneki continua alors son exercice, se forçant à changer la forme de son kagune le plus rapidement possible pour répondre aux besoins immédiats.

Eto cessa d'envoyer des projectiles lorsqu'elle constata que Kaneki ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras, elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle s'y était résignée, Kaneki voulait devenir plus fort, autant que ce soit elle qui le forme.

Les jours passaient et Kaneki s'était amélioré de jour en jour, il n'était plus le moineau qui était sorti de la cellule de torture de Yamori mais une goule à la puissance dévastatrice. Par ailleurs, après leur affrontement avec les inspecteurs du CCG, Eto avait reçu un rang SS+, elle était plutôt étonnée qu'Arima n'ait pas trahi son identité… et Kaneki avait gagné un second S, passant au stade de goule SS. Même s'ils chassaient relativement souvent, étant plutôt gourmands, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre ce qui expliquait que leur statut n'ait pas évolué d'un iota durant ce laps de temps.

Un jour, Kaneki posa à Eto une question qui le taraudait depuis maintenant bien longtemps :

« Comment faire pour avoir des bouches et des yeux sur son kagune ? Ça déchire tout ! »

Eto rit un peu mal à l'aise, elle lui répondit :

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop… Il me semble que je suis la seule à en être capable, peut être parce que je suis une goule borgne… Et puis même, je n'y arrive pas tout le temps, c'est souvent dans le feu de l'action ou lorsque je suis stressée que ça le fait… »

Kaneki demanda alors d'un air malicieux :

« Oooh… Ainsi, tu étais inquiète pour moi durant l'incident de la chapelle avec Tsukiyama, c'est mignon ! »

Eto afficha une moue boudeuse avant de s'exclamer :

« Bien sûr que je l'étais ! C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas te plonger dans mon monde de violence et de torture… »

Kaneki la savait sincère, il ajouta :

« Toutefois, je crois que je dois quelques remerciements à Yamori… Sans lui, je serai probablement passé à côté de la meilleure rencontre de ma vie, enfin, je ne sais pas si mon amour pour Sen Takatsuki aurait aujourd'hui abouti à mon amour brûlant pour toi, Eto ! »

La jeune femme rougit doucement, c'est que Kaneki n'avait pas tort, aurait-elle jamais eu le courage de l'approcher en tant qu'Eto la goule si elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé hagard dans les bâtiments d'Aogiri ? Elle même ne le savait pas, ainsi, en un sens, elle était heureuse que les choses aient pris cette tournure !

Kaneki quant à lui, avait fait de son mieux pour inculquer à la jeune femme les rudiments du combat à mains nues. De fait, probablement à cause de son taux de cellules RC gigantesque, Eto avait une force et une vitesse phénoménales, c'était largement suffisant pour terrasser une simple goule à mains nues mais lorsque celle-ci savait se battre, cela s'avérait plus compliqué… Eto avait écouté avec attention les conseils de Kaneki car ils lui permettaient de se défendre même si elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son kagune, chose fort probable pour une goule ailée.

Kaneki s'était montré intransigeant sur un point, il ne voulait pas d'une petite-amie bodybuildeuse ! Il la trouvait absolument parfaite comme elle était, fine mais avec des formes aux bons endroits ! Alors, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de musculature, contrairement à Kaneki qui avait renforcé son corps gringalet jusqu'à s'être forgé une silhouette épaisse à la musculature développée.

Kaneki avait amené tous ses livres d'arts martiaux dans leur salle d'entraînement, il avait tout appris en autodidacte et cela avait visiblement porté ses fruits. Il se montrait très difficile envers lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'endurcissement physique, il sortait toujours en nage de ses entraînements mais il sentait son niveau s'améliorer, lentement, mais irrémédiablement.

Kaneki avait ensuite enseigné à Eto tout ce qu'il savait, le rôle de précepteur ne lui allait pas du tout, il ne savait jamais trop comment s'y prendre, tout paraissait si facile lorsque c'était la jeune femme qui lui expliquait… Cependant, il parvint malgré tout à lui apprendre les positions de self défense les plus utiles, et tout ce qui concernait les clefs de bras, les luxations d'épaules. Eto de par ses nombreuses séances de torture savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre, la seule chose qui lui manquait était l'opportunité de pouvoir appliquer ses petites méthodes, et c'est ce que Kaneki lui transmit.

* * *

Lorsque Kaneki arriva à une maîtrise impeccable de son kagune, Eto lui montra la dernière chose à savoir, peut être la plus importante, celle qui faisait toute la différence entre une goule basique et une goule cannibale : le kakuja. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dessus, l'excès de cellule RC, la difficulté à le maîtriser et comment parvenir à un kakuja complet.

Eto apprit alors à Kaneki comment utiliser le sien sans perdre le contrôle, ce fut une partie périlleuse de son entraînement et elle se mettait toujours sous la forme de la Chouette Borgne lors de ces séances. Kaneki avait été très clair sur un point, dès qu'il venait à perdre le contrôle, Eto devait l'arrêter même si pour cela elle devait le frapper avec son kagune. Si Kaneki avait exigé cela, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à Eto, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle de torture, il l'avait violemment mordue à l'épaule alors qu'elle aurait pu se défendre. Elle avait arrêté son coup parce que… c'était lui… et il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter ça. Si il perdait le contrôle, elle devait l'arrêter par tous les moyens.

La première fois qu'il se laissa recouvrir par son kakuja, Kaneki fut submergé en très peu de temps, il était totalement instable sous cette forme. La preuve en est que surgissaient dans son dos deux longs tentacules supplémentaires qui prenaient la forme de deux longs centipèdes tandis qu'un masque crochu venait lui couvrir la vue… Aussitôt, il avait voulu attaquer ce qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, c'est à dire Eto… Heureusement, elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et le plaqua violemment au sol avec sa patte, elle s'employa alors à lui arracher son kakuja morceau par morceau tandis qu'il se débattait avec véhémence.

A chaque fois, il en était ainsi, Kaneki perdait le contrôle… mais il parvenait à maintenir cette forme sous son contrôle pendant des durées de plus en plus longues ! Puis, il apprit à retirer de lui même son kakuja, à se débarrasser de ce masque lui entravait la vue et à faire rentrer dans son dos ses deux longues queues. Néanmoins, son kakuja n'était toujours pas complet, loin de là, Eto l'avait averti qu'il n'en était encore qu'au tout premier stade et qu'il devait trouver une certaine pérennité ou du moins un équilibre pour obtenir un kakuja viable.

Le temps aidant, Kaneki trouva un équilibre psychologique relatif, Eto y contribuant énormément. La présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés avait un effet tranquillisant, Kaneki se savait en sécurité auprès d'elle. De nuit comme de jour, elle veillait sur lui, s'assurant qu'il ne manque de rien et lui offrant tout l'amour dont elle disposait. Grâce à cela, Kaneki obtint petit à petit une forme de kakuja stable qu'il pouvait manipuler sans problème. Son second kakuja était déjà bien plus évolué, recouvrant mieux son corps mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se modifier en permanence, il était bien trop malléable et Kaneki avait des difficultés à l'utiliser…

Après s'être entraîné de nombreuses heures, Kaneki fut à même de donner une forme plus stable à son kakuja, il avait volontairement durci les cellules RC qui le constituaient afin de l'empêcher de trop changer, c'était exactement comme avec un kagune tout compte fait ! Un masque venait lui recouvrir presque intégralement le visage, laissant seulement son kakugan transparaître, il s'accordait ainsi avec Eto ! Et puis, son bras droit jusqu'au cou était totalement recouvert d'une masse de cellules RC qui en faisait une arme terrible. Cette forme était en partie similaire au kakuja incomplet de Yamori, peut être un des tragiques héritages qu'il lui avait laissés…

Kaneki s'était employé à manier avec la plus grande aisance ce kakuja, ce n'était pas chose aisée car en plus de manier son kagune, il devait utiliser son kakuja qui lui permettait de produire des lames un peu partout, et il parvint même à créer une bouche sous le regard bluffé d'Eto ! Eto en venait à se demander si Kaneki était devenu plus fort qu'elle, non probablement pas, mais il pouvait sans conteste lutter contre elle à armes égales.

* * *

En deux ans, Kaneki était devenu une des goules les plus puissantes de Tokyo et avait réussi à former un kakuja complet, une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit d'Eto mais il était encore trop tôt pour la mettre en pratique… Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas le brusquer ou lui forcer la main, il avait déjà fait bien assez d'efforts pour elle.


	23. Chapitre 23: Quiproquo Sauvage

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Hinami entra subitement dans l'appartement, le kagune déployé et s'écria :

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas ! »

Deux paires d'yeux dépareillés la regardaient, étonnés. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais elle se ressaisit bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation…

* * *

 _1 heure et des poussières plus tôt_

Kaneki émergea de son sommeil le premier, comme à l'accoutumée, il était blotti contre la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur qui rythmaient son sommeil. Kaneki avait encore du temps avant qu'Hinami n'arrive alors il se laissa aller à la contemplation d'Eto. Plus de deux ans avaient passé, et pourtant il l'aimait comme au premier jour si ce n'est plus. Elle n'avait pas changé physiquement, elle était toujours aussi belle que lors de leur première rencontre et bien évidemment, elle bavait toujours lorsqu'elle dormait ! Cela faisait sourire Kaneki, la Chouette Borgne bavait durant son sommeil, il avait là un scoop extraordinaire !

Eto avait finalement conservé sa coupe aux cheveux courts quand Kaneki avait manifesté sa préférence pour celle-ci. Il pouvait désormais l'observer sous toutes les coutures et il laissa son regard glisser le long du corps de la jeune femme : un visage aux traits fins, comme ciselés dans du cristal, une peau d'albâtre au grain parfait et sans défaut et puis, des formes harmonieuses dont Kaneki raffolait.

D'humeur taquine, il déposa quelques doux baisers dans son cou, ce qui la réveilla doucement, elle s'étira tel un félin avant de soupirer :

« Déjà d'attaque de bon matin ? On ne perd pas le nord à ce que je vois ! »

Kaneki répliqua aussitôt :

« Il me semble bien que nous avons un pari, non ? » Aussitôt, il débuta ses caresses, Eto y avait toujours été réceptive, et cela, même le matin bien qu'elle ait souvent du mal à sortir de son sommeil. Encore un peu groggy, elle se laissa faire, Kaneki savait parfaitement où diriger ses touchers, il n'avait pas seulement appris à se battre tout ce temps !

Voilà, Eto commençait à se sentir particulièrement émoustillée, elle se mit à ronronner doucement sous les assauts du ténébreux jeune homme. Alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il mette un terme à ces préliminaires pour attaquer, il stoppa tout brusquement et se leva nonchalamment. Eto grogna :

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ? »

Kaneki lui sourit tendrement quoique ses propos se révélèrent plutôt machiavéliques :

« Euh… si. On va déjeuner ? »

Eto soupira :

« Quel homme cruel tu fais ! » puis se leva à son tour pour le suivre dans la cuisine après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt ample. Kaneki sortit de quoi se rassasier puis entama son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'à côté de lui, Eto était absolument bouillante et irritée d'avoir été ainsi laissée en plan… Kaneki mangeait paisiblement, sans faire attention à la jeune femme qui ne tenait pas en place. Alors qu'il avait presque fini de manger, Eto qui jusque là le fixait, flanqua au sol toute la nourriture avec son bras.

Kaneki cherchait à l'embêter, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il en subirait les conséquences. Son kakugan brillait intensément, elle se leva et avec la démarche d'un prédateur, elle fondit sur sa proie. Elle embrassa voracement Kaneki avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Baise-moi ! »

Kaneki était content, il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, à vrai dire, il avait fait ça car il ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer qu'il aurait aimé le faire avec elle de façon un peu plus… bestiale. Il lui montra à son tour son unique kakugan puis se leva à son tour et murmura :

« A vos ordres madame! »

Lui aussi était terriblement excité, il avait seulement fait mine de ne pas l'être, lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait ainsi à lui, il ne pouvait que l'être. Brusquement, il tira sur le tee-shirt de la jeune femme qui se déchira de haut en bas tel du papier. De son côté, Eto s'acharna rageusement sur le caleçon de Kaneki et réussit finalement à le lui retirer, du moins, à retirer ce qui en restait. Kaneki vint faire s'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme, il cherchait désespérément le contact charnel.

Aussitôt, Eto vint agripper ses jambes autour de son torse et se plaqua contre lui puis reprit son embrassade passionnée. Kaneki vint placer ses mains sous les cuisses de l'auteure et se déplaça jusqu'à l'acculer férocement contre le mur. Eto émit un gémissement, mélange à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, elle n'attendait maintenant qu'une seule chose, qu'il l'investisse. Kaneki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sans ménagement, il poussa jusqu'à rentrer entièrement en elle. Eto laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement et, après que Kaneki ait effectué quelques va-et-vient, elle descendit sa bouche vers son cou et lui arracha sauvagement un bout de chair avec les dents, il la voulait sauvageonne, il était servi.

Kaneki gémit brusquement sous la douleur, il ne s'y attendait pas mais fut tout de même agréablement surpris, elle se prêtait totalement au jeu ! Très bien, lui aussi allait passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, plus question de faire dans la demi-mesure. Kaneki déploya alors son kagune et envoya ses tentacules pousser contre le mur opposé ce qui eut pour effet d'écraser la jeune femme entre le mur et lui, ils étaient totalement soudés. L'action de Kaneki lui arracha un hoquet, il était déchaîné… Eto, peu encline à être ainsi ballottée, laissa elle aussi son kagune émerger du creux de ses épaules et l'effet inverse se produisit, elle renversa totalement le jeune homme et l'écrasa au sol de son poids plume ! Avec un rictus mi sadique, mi pervers, elle s'activa au-dessus de Kaneki, en cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre son pied.

Kaneki observa un instant la créature divine qui le surplombait, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ; mais lorsqu'elle arborait son sourire de psychopathe ivre de sang, son kakugan était flamboyant, dopé par la chair qu'elle venait d'ingérer ; elle aurait probablement fait peur à quiconque ainsi avec sa bouche toute empourprée, mais certainement pas à Kaneki, il adorait la voir ainsi, cela lui changeait un peu de la douce Eto aux tendres sourires. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression d'avoir sur lui la jeune fille aux bandages, cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue ainsi, et il aimait ça ! D'une manière un peu rustre, il porta ses mains à sa poitrine et la pressa fermement. Puis, il titilla ses tétons qui pointaient fièrement, d'abord en les pinçant puis en les tirant, tout en restant relativement doux, s'assurant que le plaisir soit toujours supérieur à la douleur.

Eto était littéralement… aux anges ! Ses gémissements s'étaient accentués et ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucune retenue. Elle ne savait que penser mis à part que Kaneki… savait beaucoup mieux se servir de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes ! Et puis, quelle bestialité, elle adorait ça qu'il la malmène tendrement ! Elle se sentie soudain soulevée du sol pour être rudement plaquée le dos contre la table, elle n'avait plus le courage de lui résister, sa prouesse était admirable, elle lui susurra quelques crus mots à l'oreille afin de l'encourager :

« Plus fooooortttt chériiii ! Donne tout ce que tu as ! »

« Tu vas tenir encore longtemps ? »

Kaneki grogna férocement, puis souffla :

« Toute la vie s'il le faut ! Hors de question de finir comme la dernière fois ! »

Quelle détermination ! Que de vigueur ! Kaneki envoya subitement son kagune à la rencontre de celui d'Eto, et les cellules RC se mêlèrent les unes aux autres, fusionnant les kagune entre eux. Mais Kaneki et Eto étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte, ils se sentirent seulement, encore plus connectés ! Kaneki se mit à pousser encore plus férocement, il redoubla d'ardeur à l'émerveillement d'Eto, il voulait absolument qu'elle vienne cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas avoir un plaisir égoïste comme lors de leur première fois… Finalement, il vint s'abaisser sur elle et enserra sa gorge à la pâleur nacrée de sa mâchoire prédatrice, Kaneki gronda alors :

« Tu es à moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! »

Étrangement, ce furent ses mots qui conduisirent Eto à la délivrance, elle qui avait toujours été si revêche et dominatrice, voilà que l'idée d'être domptée par Kaneki la rendait toute émoustillée. Elle hurla son plaisir, s'égosillant :

« Ouiiiiiiiiii Keeeeeennnnnnn ! Preeeeennnnndddssss-moiiiiii ! » puis se tortilla dans tous les sens ravagée par cette sensation qui déferlait en elle et brouillait totalement sa vue, c'était encore plus intense que lorsque Kaneki lui avait offert sa caresse buccale ! Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire, et l'attira vers elle, l'invitant ainsi à redoubler d'efforts.

Kaneki ne se savait pas forcément très possessif, il avait dit cela dans le feu de l'action, mais lorsqu'Eto confirma ses dires, il se sentit soudainement envahi par un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur, certes, assez bestial, mais il était si heureux qu'elle s'abandonne autant à lui. Ça y est, elle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme, et les mots qu'elle lui avait chuchotés au creux de l'oreille avait décuplé son excitation, d'un coup de rein plus violent, il s'enfonça totalement en elle et se laissa aller au plaisir. Eto l'y avait autorisé avec bonheur, il pouvait venir en elle, cela la remplissait de joie, même si elle savait ne pas pouvoir procréer, elle était heureuse de sentir Kaneki se déverser en elle, preuve symbolique de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Plus rien ne comptait pour eux, pas même la table qui céda brutalement au dernier à-coup de Kaneki, de fait, elle n'avait pas forcément été fabriquée dans l'optique de satisfaire l'amour débordant de deux jeunes goules borgnes totalement déchaînées et la pression folle qu'exerçait le kagune de Kaneki sur elle en vint à bout. Néanmoins, lorsque Kaneki sentit leur support se dérober sous eux, il se décida à protéger celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui et intervertit rapidement leur position, préférant qu'elle atterrisse sur lui plutôt que sur le sol froid.

Eto n'avait pas prévu que cela se déroulerait ainsi, et elle eut l'heureuse surprise de constater l'action subtile que le jeune homme venait d'accomplir, décidément, derrière le petit sauvageon se cachait un tendre amoureux qui veillait avec attention sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de lui souffler :

« Pari tenu ! » lorsque la porte d'entrée explosa subitement révélant une jeune fille au kagune déployé.

Hinami s'écria :

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas ! »

Kaneki et Eto la regardèrent quelque peu surpris, et un peu gênés d'être trouvés ainsi, visiblement, leur tapage l'avait mise sur une fausse piste, « La pauvre » pensèrent-elles à l'unisson lorsqu'ils constatèrent que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Hinami se rendit subitement compte de son erreur, ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate, telle qu'on ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle bredouilla tant bien que mal :

« Oooooh ! Je… Je… Je suis désolée ! Je… Je pensais que… vous vous battiez… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre tellement elle était surprise par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux :

Ken et Eto nus, tendrement enlacés à même le sol, leur kagune sortis qui se mélangeaient doucement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient en couple, mais seulement, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses.

Eto, étant couchée sur Kaneki, fut la première à se relever, le sang de son bien-aimé lui barbouillait le visage, elle déclara simplement :

« Bonjour Hinami ! Ce n'était pas forcément censé duré aussi longtemps, mais le temps passe tellement vite quand la sensation est aussi grisante… »

Cela ne la gênait pas trop d'être ainsi devant Hinami, qui elle, au contraire, détourna timidement le regard après avoir constaté qu'Eto aussi n'avait qu'un seul œil rouge, tout comme Kaneki… Le couple s'éclipsa quelques instants pour aller se changer, mais il leur fallut avant tout une bonne minute pour se dépêtrer, leur kagune ayant visiblement fusionné par leurs extrémités…

Kaneki redescendit le premier étant donné que Eto devait faire un brin de toilette, à qui la faute ?! Il s'assura avant tout de la sécurité d'Hinami :

« Personne ne t'a vu avec ton kagune ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre avec certitude :

« Non c'était désert. Par contre, j'ai cassé votre porte… Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée… » et elle s'inclina vers le bas en guise d'excuses.

Kaneki soupira :

« Ce n'est rien… A vrai dire, c'est un peu ma faute… Je pensais que nous avions un peu plus de temps avant que tu n'arrives… Tu as dû être gênée, pardon. »

La porte ayant été totalement défoncée par le kagune d'Hinami, Kaneki se contenta de suspendre un drap dans son encadrement afin de leur assurer un minimum d'intimité. De toute façon, cela ne durerait pas, ils iraient probablement en racheter une avec Eto dès aujourd'hui. Puis, il s'attela à ranger le désordre dans lequel était la cuisine ; la nourriture était par terre, il la remit dans les tupperwares et rangea le tout dans le réfrigérateur. Il ramassa ensuite les fragments de table qui jonchaient le sol pour les mettre dans un sac poubelle ; en allant acheter une porte, ils feraient probablement un détour pour acheter une nouvelle table aussi. Kaneki était un peu embêté d'avoir brisé la table, il savait qu'Eto ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur, mais quand bien même, il n'aimait pas détériorer son appartement…

Eto les rejoint finalement, elle avait enfilé une tenue légère, d'intérieur. En arrivant, elle s'exclama :

« Je n'écris pas aujourd'hui… Je n'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration… On va plutôt discuter tranquillement ! », elle avait pris deux grosses couvertures avec elle et en tendit une à Hinami pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Eto et Kaneki se posèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sous leur couverture en titre, tandis qu'Hinami s'assit légèrement en retrait. Étrangement, depuis que Kaneki venait de le faire avec Eto, il se sentait un peu fatigué. Alors peu à peu, il perdit le fil de la conversation et s'assoupit contre la jeune femme qui le laissa se coucher contre elle ; elle aimait bien le Ken sauvage mais elle ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle adorait tenir contre elle le Ken Kaneki plus doux, celui qu'il était au début…

Hinami les fixait avec de gros yeux, c'était un mélange d'étonnement et de désir, elle aurait bien aimé être serrée contre eux comme il l'était, les tendres moments avec sa mère lui manquaient… Eto avait vu le regard nostalgique de la jeune fille, elle ouvrit les bras vers elle, le message était simple : « Viens contre moi ! ». Hinami exultait, elle se jeta presque dans les bras d'Eto qui l'accueillit tendrement. Cette fois-ci, l'auteure délaissa son petit-ami, leur petite Hinami était manifestement en manque d'affection… En effet, il fallut peu de temps avec qu'Hinami ne se mette à sangloter :

« J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai cru que vous vous battiez… Et puis, tu avais du sang autour de la bouche… Et vous aviez vos deux kagune déployés… »

Eto rassura la jeune fille en passant gentiment sa main dans ses cheveux, quand bien même elle allait bientôt être une femme, elle restait encore sensible. Elle était en plein dans l'âge de la puberté, sans personne pour la guider, ses parents n'étaient plus là pour elle, Hinami se sentait terriblement seule… Et puis, aussi fort l'eut-elle voulu, elle n'était pas aussi forte psychologiquement que Kaneki, accusant le coup de la solitude bien plus difficilement… Alors, Eto combla cette affection du mieux qu'elle put, aux yeux d'Hinami, elle était presque comme une mère, une figure d'autorité mais aussi, de tendresse ; à qui on pouvait tout raconter sans peur. Eto se mit à parler d'elle à Hinami, elle avait le droit de savoir maintenant, elle lui demanda seulement de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit, cela devait rester secret. Elle lui expliqua, que si elle avait les mêmes yeux dépareillés que Kaneki, c'est parce qu'elle était elle aussi une goule borgne, la fille de Monsieur Yoshimura et d'une humaine. Elle se garda néanmoins de lui révéler qu'elle était la Chouette Borgne, cela n'avait aucun intérêt, Hinami ne trempait pas dans ce monde de violence…

Apaisée par la voix douce d'Eto, Hinami finit par s'endormir, bercée par les caresses de l'auteure, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas câlinée ainsi… Que de bonheur ! Kaneki, encore assoupi, fut peu à peu réveillé par une odeur qui ne collait pas. Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait : Eto était penchée sur Hinami endormie et la câlinait gentiment, comme une mère ferait avec sa fille lorsqu'elle est triste.

Kaneki eut un violent pincement au cœur, la vie était si injuste… Au fond de lui, il était persuadé d'une chose… Eto aurait voulu un enfant… Pourtant, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, non, elle avait découvert à travers le viol qu'elle était stérile… Kaneki s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir combler ce désir de sa bien-aimée ; à cet instant, il se jura que s'ils venaient à avoir un enfant alors il ferait tout pour être un bon père. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas montrer sa mine attristée devant Eto, elle ne se sentirait que plus fautive encore… Il se rappelait encore de cette fois où elle lui avait tout raconté, lorsqu'elle lui avait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui offrir d'enfant, qu'elle se sentait sale… Kaneki avait tenté tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais à cette époque, il ne savait pas s'y prendre, cela faisait partie de ses grandes déceptions : avoir été incapable de soulager celle qui comptait le plus pour elle tandis qu'Eto réparait sans cesse ses blessures au cœur…

Tendrement, Kaneki vint enlacer sa dulcinée, il était fou d'elle, de sa beauté, de son parfum enivrant, de sa gentillesse, de son intelligence, de ses sourires… Si pour une fois, il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, alors il le ferait, il la ramena doucement vers lui et l'invita à se recroqueviller. Là, il tâcha de lui octroyer quelques douces caresses, parfois quelques baisers dans le creux du cou, puis elle s'endormit tranquillement. La terrible Chouette Borgne dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, toute frêle qu'elle était… Kaneki ne fut pas long à retomber dans les bras de Morphée, sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, et juste à côté, la gentille Hinami, si sage et qui ne se plaignait jamais…

* * *

 **Fin de cet arc, on replonge dans la Tokyo sanglante et horrifiante!**

 **Encore deux arcs avant la fin de cette fiction!**


	24. Chapitre 24: Cochlée en folie!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _2 ans s'étaient écoulés_ _et la porte ainsi que la table avaient été remplacé_ _e_ _s !_

Eto se leva doucement durant la nuit, elle ne tenait pas à réveiller Kaneki, sans bruit, elle enfila son apparat de goule et sortit rejoindre Tatara… Il y a de cela quelques jours, l'intéressé l'avait contacté via son téléphone :

 _Raid sur Cochlée – Samedi – 2h30 du matin_

 _N'oublie pas pourquoi tu te bats._

Eto n'avait pas forcément envie d'y aller, mais en même temps, elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Aogiri de côté, et par là même, son projet de construire un monde meilleur pour les goules ; la goule chinoise touchait un point sensible… Toutefois, Eto n'avait pas non plus tout abandonné, durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait eu de cesse de peaufiner son ouvrage, poursuivant inlassablement ses recherches, épaulée par Kaneki qui lui aussi s'intéressait de près à ces intrigues complexes dont les moindres informations étaient jalousement gardées…

Mais maintenant, elle l'avait terminé, Kaneki l'avait relu d'un œil attentif ; comme à son habitude, il avait adoré mais cette fois-ci il avait aussi pu lui donner quelques conseils, quelques modifications à apporter. Dès lors qu'elle avait accepté de participer au raid de Cochlée, elle avait demandé à Shiono de le faire publier en masse un jour avant, mieux valait prendre le plus de précautions possibles.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir seulement révélé à Kaneki la date de parution de l'ouvrage, sans pour autant lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait choisi de le commercialiser ce jour-là… Lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à quel point il était heureux avec elle ; elle avait été la clé lui permettant d'oublier ses pulsions meurtrières, toute la violence qui l'habitait suite à sa torture. Alors, elle ne souhaitait pas l'emmener avec elle dans un massacre… elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il accepterait sans hésiter… Il la suivait partout quitte à mettre sa vie en danger… parce qu'il l'aimait.

Eto n'avait pas vu le temps passer, perdue dans ses réflexions, voilà qu'elle se trouvait déjà au point de rendez-vous fixé. Il était maintenant grand temps qu'elle reprenne ses manières de petite fillette étourdie. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du groupe de goules, elle leur fit de grands signes de la main, comme à son habitude. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle s'exclama :

« Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps les copains ! »

Les goules présentes, dont Tatara, la toisèrent froidement, lorsqu'elle avait disparu, ils avaient dû la juger comme une déserteuse, mais elle s'en fichait ; une fois qu'elle aurait aidé Tatara, elle retournerait avec Kaneki et tirerait définitivement une croix sur Aogiri, non pas qu'elle souhaitait tout abandonner, mais elle avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de combattre. Elle allait utiliser son personnage de Sen Takatsuki, et expliquer au Japon tout entier pourquoi elle avait écrit ce livre et qui elle était. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour chambouler leurs esprits et leur soumettre la vérité qu'ils se masquaient.

Et puis, une fois son identité compromise, elle partirait probablement en dehors de Tokyo pour vivre une vie tranquille avec Kaneki, enfin, cela faisait déjà beaucoup de suppositions… Elle se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir et écouta les ordres que donnait Tatara, c'était un plan basique, misant presque tout sur la force brute, s'ils s'en tenaient bien aux consignes, ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

Eto laissa un instant son regard se poser sur les membres avec eux, la plupart portaient le masque traditionnel d'Aogiri, de simples sous-fifres… mais une personne attira son attention, une goule avec un masque de clown… Il lui fallut quelques instants pour deviner qui se cachait là-dessous : la fille ou plutôt la femme qu'elle avait sortie de prison il y a de cela plus de deux ans… Eto avait fait des recherches sur cette goule et avait découvert qu'elle était en fait un des membres fondateurs des Pierrot, un groupe de goules particulièrement terrifiant avant de voir sa popularité et ses effectifs largement réduits par la faucheuse du CCG…

Si Eto savait quelque chose de cette femme qui malgré son physique enfantin avait dépassé les cinquante ans, c'était qu'il fallait s'en méfier, elle était totalement imprévisible… Mais bon, si Tatara parvenait à la contenir, alors c'était parfait, elle serait sans conteste une alliée de taille.

Eto jeta un coup d'œil à la goule du Chi She Lian, il avait plutôt mauvaise mine par rapport à antan, il paraissait plus fatigué, il se tenait moins droit, probablement accablé par les responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui en tout instant ; c'était ça être un des cadres d'Aogiri… Trêve de bavardages, l'opération allait débuter d'ici sous peu. En tout et pour tout, ils étaient une petite vingtaine, c'était un groupe d'assaut, ils ne pourraient pas tenir un combat d'usure.

Lorsque tous les préparatifs furent achevés, ils vinrent se placer sur le toit de Cochlée et l'opération de _Libération des camarades goules_ commença.

* * *

 _Une fois à l'intérieur_

Eto devait bien le reconnaître, elle appréciait cette montée d'adrénaline, le frisson qui la parcourait lorsqu'elle démembrait ses ennemis, c'en était jouissif. Heureusement pour eux, Arima n'était pas là à Cochlée, ils avaient veillé à choisir un soir où elle serait peu gardée. Les inspecteurs de second rang qui étaient présents ne purent rien faire face à la vague de goules qui se répandit dans la prison, d'autant plus qu'un effet boule de neige se produisit, les goules libérées venant grossir leurs rangs.

Tatara visait le troisième étage, le quatrième étage était pratiquement inaccessible, bien mieux gardé que les trois premiers. Lui, Roma et Eto prirent les devants, ils avaient chargé les autres membres de les suivre tout en libérant peu à peu les goules ; quant à eux, ils s'occupaient d'éliminer leurs adversaires. Eto se laissait aller à ses vices, elle prenait son temps pour faire souffrir ceux qui se dressaient devant eux, leur arrachant souvent un ou deux membres avant de leur ôter la vie, c'était en quelque sorte une revanche prise contre ceux qui utilisaient leurs défunts camarades pour les exterminer…

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au troisième étage, mais ils devaient faire vite, le gaz RC commençait déjà se répandre dans la prison, lorsqu'il deviendrait trop concentré, ils ne pourraient plus manier leur kagune. Tatara ordonna le repli des troupes vers le haut et leur commanda de se disperser aussitôt qu'ils étaient sortis, ils avaient accompli leur part du travail. Seuls les plus forts restaient pour libérer la poignée de goules SS emprisonnée à Cochlée. Bien évidemment, ils préféraient laisser certaines goules là où elles étaient, notamment Donato Porpora, cet homme là était une vraie plaie, d'abord par sa puissance phénoménale, mais aussi à cause de son esprit tordu, il était toujours là à imaginer des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres ; Eto le dépassa sans hésitation.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas le cas de Roma, elle était venue expressément pour délivrer son vieil acolyte des Pierrot… Eto, avec sa voix enfantine, minauda :

« Non pas lui ! C'est un vilain monsi… » lorsqu'elle fut projetée contre le mur à une vitesse ahurissante, le coup porté venait de lui broyer la cage thoracique, ses côtés lui avaient probablement percé les poumons. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son propre sang qui vint tinter de rouge ses bandelettes blanches. Eto tenta d'inhaler de l'air, mais elle s'étouffa avec le sang qui jaillissait de sa bouche. Son regard se faisait vitreux, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir son kakuja pour se protéger… Mais qui donc avait bien pu la frapper ? Arima Kishou peut être, il était le seul assez rapide pour qu'elle ne le voie pas arriver.

Son regard se figea lorsqu'elle comprit, Tatara se tenait en face d'elle, son kakuja déployé, c'était lui qui l'avait frappé ainsi, seule sa force monstrueuse pouvait faire autant de dégâts. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour attaquer Cochlée, ce n'était qu'un prétexte… Non, ce qu'il visait, c'était le trône du roi d'Aogiri ; voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pris Noro avec lui, celui-ci se serait sans aucun doute interposé pour la protéger… Eto se mit à rire doucement, chaque soubresaut lui causait une terrible douleur, elle s'adressa finalement à Tatara :

« Quelle belle mise en scène ! Du grand art ! Tout ça pour devenir le chef ultime d'Aogiri ! »

Tatara s'approcha d'elle, sur la défensive, il savait à quel point elle était redoutable, il déclara alors d'une voix neutre :

« Tu as abandonné notre cause. Tu es devenue inutile à l'arbre Aogiri, une branche morte qui plus jamais ne bourgeonnera. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec le garçon, le bonsaï du vieux… »

Derrière son masque de tissu, Eto grimaça, qu'allait donc devenir Ken si elle n'était plus à ses côtés, elle était bien trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse se passer d'elle. Alors, Eto décida de lutter pour sa vie, pour avoir le plaisir de revoir Kaneki. Lorsque Tatara la frappa à nouveau, elle était prête, elle fit jaillir son kagune à la vitesse de l'éclair, et celui-ci encaissa le coup. Tatara fut pris de court, après le coup qu'il lui avait mis, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse seulement esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Pourtant, c'était le cas. Eto ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre petit doigt, non, elle pouvait seulement contrôler son kagune, mais cela lui suffisait. Elle contre-attaqua sans attendre et projeta tous ses tentacules à la rencontre du kakuja de son adversaire et le transperça de part en part, Tatara n'était qu'une larve comparée à elle, et elle allait le lui faire comprendre. Son kagune s'enroulait tel un serpent autour de l'armure blindée de la goule chinoise, puis, peu à peu, Eto le fit enserrer sa proie. L'armure montra des signes de faiblesse, des craquements annoncèrent sa prochaine destruction ; Tatara grogna et se débattit, en vain. Dans un dernier recours, il vaporisa les cellules RC autour de son masque pour créer une véritable fournaise, mais les tentacules d'Eto étaient bien trop épais pour être désintégrés par si peu.

La jeune femme fit ployer le colosse au sol et le provoqua ouvertement :

« Alors, la goule pleurnicharde a décidé qu'elle était forte maintenant… Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à venger ton frère, et pourtant, tu crois pouvoir devenir le chef d'Aogiri. A mon avis, le petit Tatara suce encore son pouce ! »

La goule en question rua de toutes ses forces, enragée, mais rien n'y fit, elle était beaucoup trop forte pour lui, et l'avait totalement immobilisé en enroulant son kagune autour de lui. Mais à vrai dire, Eto n'en menait pas large… Elle ne parvenait pas à guérir correctement à cause du gaz RC qui se répandait dans la salle et ne faisait que rendre l'utilisation du kagune plus difficile. Alors qu'Eto s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal à la goule du Chi She Lian, Roma se décida à intervenir, après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle respecte la part de son engagement :

 _son aide pour tuer Eto en échange d_ _e Donato Porpora dit le Père_

La goule au masque du cirque déchaîna son kagune à queues tout en riant à gorge déployée, six tentacules vinrent fondre sur Eto, celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de se protéger avec son kagune, mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer deux ennemis à la fois ; Tatara s'agitait de plus bel, espérant pouvoir se soustraire à son emprise. Eto resserra son kagune autour de sa proie et envoya ses tentacules lui trouer le corps de part en part, elle aimait le voir souffrir, c'était sa revanche pour la frappe brutale qu'il lui avait fait encaisser de plein fouet.

A cet instant là, Eto pensa qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir Kaneki auprès d'elle, l'issue de la bataille aurait été diamétralement opposée, mais cette fois-ci, elle courrait à sa perte. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Roma ne parvienne à briser la maigre défense qu'elle tentait de mettre en place. Et puis, il y avait ce maudit gaz RC qui l'empêchait de déployer sa forme de chouette borgne… Elle était vouée à perdre ce combat, non seulement ses côtés étaient totalement brisées, ses os renfoncés les uns dans les autres, mais au vu de son impossibilité de bouger, le coup de Tatara lui avait probablement brisé en miettes la colonne vertébrale.

Sous les assauts répétés de Roma, le kagune ailé d'Eto finit par céder, elle n'aurait pas pu battre deux goules aussi fortes de toute façon… Des tentacules vinrent se planter dans son corps, mais déjà, elle ne sentait plus rien, la douleur était tellement forte qu'un coup de plus ou de moins, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, pour autant, elle ne leur fit pas une seule fois le plaisir de crier. Dans une dernière tentative, Eto usa de son kagune pour se propulser au centre de la prison, elle n'avait plus la force de s'enfuir mais elle avait encore l'espoir de revoir une fois l'amour de sa vie.

Eto se laissa tomber dans le vide pour finalement se raccrocher à une rambarde plus en dessous, c'était à peine si elle eut la force de se hisser sur le sol que son kagune s'évapora totalement, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, et elle allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, l'attaque de Tatara l'avait mise bien mal en point… Eto grogna tout en crachant du sang :

« Alors… j'ai échangé Ken… contre quelques meurtres… Brillant ! Ahaha… » et sa tête retomba lourdement au sol, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle maintenant ?

Lorsque Tatara comprit la stratégie d'Eto, c'était trop tard, il ne réussit pas à l'achever avant qu'elle prenne ses distances par rapport à eux ; et maintenant, elle était inatteignable. Il aurait très bien pu aller la chercher mais s'il faisait cela, alors il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas ressortir de Cochlée et s'en retrouverait piégé… Même avec toutes ses blessures, elle avait réfléchi à ce plan, il devait bien le reconnaître, Eto était vraiment extraordinaire.

Sans un mot, il entama le sinueux chemin inverse qui devait l'amener en dehors de cette prison dont les murs étaient encore tapissés de sang frais. A présent, il était le chef ultime d'Aogiri, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres ; Eto ne viendrait plus lui donner quelconque directive, non, il allait régner en maître sur les goules d'Aogiri.

* * *

Kaneki se réveilla brusquement alors qu'il était encore tôt, souhaitant se rendormir, il vint se serrer contre Eto, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait s'endormir facilement, bercé par la douce chaleur qui émanait de sa bien-aimée, ainsi que son odeur si caractéristique qui le ravissait. Pourtant, il ne trouva aucune des deux après s'être rapproché d'elle… Étonné, il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater… qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Brusquement, il posa la main sur la place habituelle d'Eto, le matelas était froid à cet endroit-là, pourquoi ? Une sensation d'angoisse commençait à l'investir, mais il la refoula rapidement, peut être s'était-elle levée pour aller boire ou encore, une fringale nocturne ?

Dans ce genre de situation, la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de se rassurer avec des arguments illusoires. Lorsqu'au bout de deux minutes, elle n'était toujours pas de retour à ses côtés, Kaneki s'obligea à se lever et à aller constater de ses propres yeux ce qui ne tournait pas rond. La première chose qu'il alla vérifier fut la cuisine, déserte… puis la salle de bains tout aussi vide… Les toilettes peut être ? Non plus…

 _Et l'angoisse monte monte… Le kakugan se déclenche de lui même…_

 _Un craquement de doigt sinistre._

Kaneki se rendit alors à l'entrée pour regarder les paires de chaussures, celles d'Eto étaient toutes en place… Donc, si elle était sortie, ce n'était pas sous l'identité de Sen Takatsuki mais sous celle de la goule Eto… Précipitamment, Kaneki se rua dans leur chambre pour ouvrir la commode où ils entreposaient leur masque ainsi que leur apparat de goule. Celui d'Eto… n'y était plus.

 _Un second craquement, plus violent que le précédent_

Kaneki s'empressa d'aller vérifier l'heure, un peu moins de huit heures du matin, depuis combien de temps n'était-elle plus là ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte bordel ?! Kaneki n'avait qu'une envie, enfiler son masque et retourner Tokyo toute entière pour retrouver Eto, mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Afin de calmer son anxiété, il porta un doigt à sa bouche qu'il commença à mordre fermement, la douleur lui remettait les idées au clair.

« Où est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle sortie sans rien me dire ? Comment puis-je le savoir » - « Son téléphone ! »

Kaneki connaissait Eto, elle ne prenait pas son téléphone avec elle lorsqu'elle sortait sous son identité de goule, le risque de le laisser tomber durant un combat était bien trop important. Il fouilla l'appartement de fond en comble pour finalement mettre la main dessus dans la salle de bain, à côté du lavabo. Heureusement, Eto lui avait sans hésiter donné son code, il le tapa rapidement et consulta la section appels : aucun appel récent sauf avec son manager Shiono. Il porta ensuite son attention sur un autre onglet les messages… elle avait récemment eu une conversation avec Tatara :

 _Raid sur Cochlée – Samedi –2h30 du matin_

 _N'oublie pas pourquoi tu te bats._

Son doigt se retrouva totalement disloqué sous la pression que ses dents exerçaient, pourtant, il ne ressentit même pas la douleur qui aurait dû en surgir. La pression venait de franchir le palier supérieur, Kaneki ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait envie de vomir, de se réveiller et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'Eto l'enserrait de ses bras tendres et doux… Mais il eut beau se mordre au point d'en sectionner son doigt, il ne se réveilla pas, non le cauchemar qui l'entourait était bel et bien réel.

D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers la télévision, c'était le seul moyen de savoir… Kaneki appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais ce n'était pas la bonne chaîne, non, les rapports du CCG ne pouvaient être vus que sur la chaîne locale de Tokyo. Saisissant la télécommande, il appuya sur le bouton correspondant.

 _Un énième craquement de doigt, cette fois-ci, le doigt est totalement retourné, ses os, brisés._

A l'écran s'affichait une image de l'écrivaine Sen Takatsuki, et le présentateur déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Suite à une attaque des goules sur la prison Cochlée, de nombreux inspecteurs sont décédés durant la nuit. Néanmoins, une goule particulièrement tenace, Eto, a été capturée et emprisonnée. Son identité humaine est : **Sen Takatsuki »**

Kaneki émit un long hurlement discontinu, il refusait de voir ce qui s'affichait, alors, il se griffa les yeux de telle sorte qu'il n'ait pas à accepter cette vérité accablante. Et puis… il explosa… de colère et de dépit. La télévision alla s'écraser contre le mur avec une violence inouïe, la table fut explosée en deux d'un coup de pied, un robinet fut tordu par la seule force de ses mains, du plâtre et des briques rompirent sous des coups de poing acharnés… Lorsque sa crise cessa, Kaneki se recroquevilla en boule au sol tout en laissant ses larmes couler, c'était une véritable mare qui s'étendait au niveau de son visage. Il répétait inlassablement : « Je veux voir Eto. » « Je veux voir Eto. » « Je veux voir Eto. »

Heureusement, Hinami ne venait pas aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Kaneki dans cet état, lui qui était pourtant si jovial habituellement. Elle n'avait jamais trop su ce qui lui était arrivé à Aogiri, et Eto non plus n'avait pas voulu le lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu, c'était qu'on lui avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, et que maintenant, il avait besoin d'affection, et qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul, autrement, il s'autodétruirait totalement.

Ses doigts n'étaient plus que dix bouts sanglants, il n'avait eu de cesse de les ronger un peu par un, il avait beau être fort, il se sentait impuissant lorsqu'Eto n'était plus là. Son esprit était un véritable tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlables, l'amour qu'il lui portait, la colère qu'elle soit partie sans rien lui dire mais surtout et par dessus-tout, le gouffre de tristesse d'être à nouveau seul. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre, Kaneki releva brusquement la tête, persuadé qu'il s'agissait des inspecteurs du CCG qui venaient fouiller l'appartement, pourtant personne n'entra durant les minutes qui suivirent ; mais la voix était toujours présente.

Alors, Kaneki comprit, cette voix, c'était son second lui, le Kaneki qu'il était devenu après sa torture, le fou furieux de la violence et de la torture, celui qu'Eto avait chassé de ses bras aimants. Mais maintenant, il revenait à la charge, plus décidé que jamais à reprendre possession de ce corps. Kaneki rit d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à rire aux éclats, un rire sardonique… Il voulait reprendre ce corps, alors qu'il vienne, il avait besoin de sa méchanceté et de sa froideur, quant à lui, il apporterait la force qu'il avait développé ces deux dernières années. Lorsque deux personnes sont individuellement instables, alors, la réunion des deux peut former un être complet ; c'était comme son tandem avec Eto, sauf que cette fois-ci, il lui suffisait de le faire avec lui-même.

 _Restructuration psychologique, en cours. Objectif commun : sauver Eto_

Afin de procéder ainsi, Kaneki livra un véritable combat contre son propre esprit, pendant plusieurs heures, il le remodela, l'adapta à ses désirs, de telle sorte que les émotions ni la douleur ne devaient être pris en compte. La fatigue devait être ignorée. L'objectif principal était de libérer Eto Yoshimura, et pour cela, l'éthique n'entrait plus en ligne de compte, ni la sauvegarde de soi-même, non, plus rien n'importait. Kaneki sentit monter en lui ce qu'il avait autrefois ressenti, le désir de tuer, d'éventrer, de décapiter, d'arracher des membres, de faire du mal aux autres, et d'en ressentir du plaisir !

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter cette cohabitation, il allait sans dire que s'autoriser une duplication de la personnalité plutôt que de lutter contre revenait à foncer droit dans le mur, mais maintenant, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait être fort… de la puissance… toujours plus de puissance… c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin… et il était prêt à tout pour ça… même à redevenir le monstre qu'il avait été.

* * *

La porte explosa dans un grand fracas et deux inspecteurs se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, leur quinque déployé. Kaneki les interpella d'un ton glacial :

« Qui vous a autorisé à entrer chez nous ? Ce domicile appartient à Sen Takatsuki, veuillez immédiatement sortir, c'est mon dernier avertissement. »

Il les reconnaissait, c'était Kosuke Hoji, un inspecteur spécial et son chien de manchette, Takizawa quelque chose. C'était absolument parfait tout compte fait, un véritable cadeau de la providence. Kaneki se reprit :

« Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas un avertissement, j'ai besoin de vos têtes et de vos quinques. » et il leur fit subitement face, dévoilant son unique kakugan.

Aussitôt, les deux inspecteurs donnèrent l'assaut, le bleu restait en retraite et tirait avec son quinque tandis que Hoji lui bondit dessus avec un énorme quinque en forme d'épée géante. Kaneki connaissait ces quinques, c'était d'eux dont il avait besoin, il n'avait même pas à aller les chercher, c'était tout bonnement jouissif, dire qu'ils pensaient pouvoir le battre. Déployer son kakuja était inutile, son kagune suffirait amplement.

L'inspecteur spécial asséna un grand coup circulaire afin de trancher Kaneki en deux, la goule borgne se baissa prestement d'une torsion de bassin et se retrouva entre les deux inspecteurs. Il allait d'abord s'occuper du marmot. En un éclair, il déploya son kagune qui transforma le jeune inspecteur en une passoire dont les trous avaient la taille d'un poing, au moins, il n'avait pas souffert, la mort l'avait rapidement cueilli. Kaneki s'exclama :

« Alors, inspecteur spécial. On est incapable de protéger son subordonné. Bravo ! »

L'inspecteur ne fléchit pas une seule seconde et repartit à l'assaut, bien décidé à venger son camarade, avec son quinque, il avait peut être une chance d'y parvenir ; enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait, à tort. Aujourd'hui, l'envie de faire mal lui démangeait, Kaneki laissa son kagune se replier dans le bas de son dos, il n'en avait pas besoin. Avec une agilité remarquable, il évita chacun des coups que lui portait l'inspecteur spécial, puis lorsque le jeu cessa de l'amuser, il rompit la distance qui les séparait pour venir le frapper du plat de sa main au poignet. Les os se retournèrent et l'inspecteur lâcha son quinque, incapable de le tenir.

Kaneki releva l'inspecteur tout en craquant son doigt de sa main inutilisée, il lui murmura :

« Ken Kaneki, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous me connaissez sous le nom du _Cache-oeil_ il me semble. Inspecteur spécial, Kosuke Hoji, sachez que je vais mettre Tokyo à feu et à sang pour la retrouver, vous avez ma parole. » Il lui sépara alors la tête du tronc en tirant de deux côtés opposés avec ses mains. Kaneki était aux anges lorsqu'il sentit les vertèbres se séparer les unes des autres, puis ce fut les tendons, les muscles, et les muqueuses qui rompirent les unes après les autres dans un flot carmin.

Pas une seule égratignure contre un inspecteur spécial, cela promettait pour la suite pensa Kaneki. Maintenant, il devait quitter cet endroit, cela allait bientôt pulluler de colombes. Il décapita aussi le jeune inspecteur et enroula leur tête dans un drap qui se gorgea rapidement de sang. Puis, il alla chercher son masque qu'il enfila, la sensation du cuir froid était réconfortante, à partir de cet instant, il devenait la goule cache-œil, c'en était fini du gentil professeur de littérature et de l'élève à Kamii, il ne restait plus qu'un boucher sanguinaire.

Kaneki alla chercher l'argent d'Eto, c'était le plus important ; elle lui avait de cela longtemps expliqué qu'elle ne stockait pas son argent dans un compte en banque car ses avoirs seraient gelés au moment même où son identité de goule serait découverte, alors elle gardait tout dans des mallettes précieusement cachées. Cela faisait beaucoup de valises, toutes plus garnies les unes que les autres… Kaneki remplit une énième valise mais cette fois-ci avec quelques vêtements, ses préférés et ceux qu'Eto aimait bien portait. Enfin, il rangea à part le carnet d'Ukina, la photo qu'il avait offerte à sa bien-aimée pour son anniversaire et, les photos qu'ils avaient prises ensemble le jour de la fête des cerisiers en fleur.

Puis il partit sans attendre les quinques rangés dans leur valise, et les différentes valises tenues par ses tentacules. Il faisait encore jour et la rue était largement passante, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il marcha dans la rue dans la plus grande tranquillité, sous le regard effrayé des passants qui s'enfuyaient en hurlant ou encore qui le suppliaient de ne pas le tuer ; il avait très envie de le faire pourtant, mais il s'en garda bien, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la gourmandise, à partir de maintenant, il n'allait plus manger que des goules. Sans se presser, il se rendit au 24eme arrondissement, après avoir tué une dizaine de colombes qui le poursuivaient, mais étrangement, il ne ramassa pas leur quinque, non, pas ceux-ci.

Une fois entré dans les sous-terrains, il se rendit directement à son lieu d'entraînement habituel, là-bas, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Kaneki cacha avec minutie les valises contenant l'argent ainsi que ses effets personnels, puis il s'assit sur une chaise, les mains ramenées dans le dos et les jambes collées aux pieds de la chaise. Depuis qu'il avait accepté l'autre Kaneki, il devait bien lui faire des concessions, s'il voulait s'asseoir ainsi, qu'il le fasse. Il se surprit ensuite à chantonner :

« 1000… 993… 986… 979 »

et quand son décompte prit fin, Kaneki déclara d'une voix douce mais totalement atone :

« Chi She Lian… c'est bien ça ? » alors un rictus sadique apparut sur son visage :

« Attends moi Tatara, j'arrive très bientôt. »


	25. Chapitre 25: Puissance Aliénée

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Lorsque Hinami se réveilla, elle alla déjeuner comme à son habitude puis regarda les messages qu'elle avait, tiens, Kaneki lui en avait envoyé un durant la nuit, à presque quatre heures du matin :

 _Hinami, interdiction de venir chez nous pendant une durée indéterminée._

 _N'essaie pas non plus de me contacter, je ne serai pas disponible pendant les jours qui suivront._

 _S'il te plaît, prends mes directives pour argent comptant._

 _Ken._

Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Kaneki ne voulait-il pas qu'elle vienne les voir ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, pourtant ; elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu contrarier Kaneki. Les doigts tremblants, elle tapa le message suivant :

 _Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, qui t'ait blessé ?_

 _D'accord, je ne passerai plus vous voir jusqu'à ce que tu m'y autorises._

 _Hinami._

Kaneki ne répondit pas de suite, il était en train de se frapper la tête à répétition contre les murs pour faire disparaître les voix qui lui chuchotaient dans la tête :

« Tu l'as laissée partir… »

« C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est là bas… »

« Tu l'as rendue faible… »

« Tu n'as pas su la protéger… »

Kaneki hurla de toutes ses forces :

« ASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZ ! »

Ce n'était que le deuxième jour, et pourtant, il se sentait déjà exténué, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ces voix obsédantes lui parlaient, lui jetaient la pierre, se moquaient de lui… Il était devenu l'objet de leurs moqueries… Mais finalement, il trouva comment faire, la douleur leur faisait peur, tant mieux, il ne la sentait presque pas. Sans hésiter, il forma une tenaille avec son kagune et se sectionna quelques doigts, enfin, elles se taisaient. Kaneki émit alors un rire guttural avant de s'écrier :

« Vous l'ouvrez moins maintenant, hein ?! » Il ne perçut que l'écho de son cri, après tout, il était seul dans ces sous-terrains.

Il se leva ensuite pour aller lire le message qu'Hinami lui avait envoyé, il ne savait trop que répondre, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était la mettre à l'écart de cette affaire ; il ne voulait pas mettre Hinami en danger, ni la rendre triste en lui apprenant qu'elle ne reverrait peut être plus jamais Eto… Alors, il se contenta de répondre :

 _Oui, tout simplement, tu nous fais chier._

Puis il se prépara, il avait rendez-vous avec la goule du Chi She Lian.

Lorsque Hinami lut ce message, elle en eut le cœur au bord des lèvres, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils plus d'elle ? POURQUOI ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? La seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était être auprès d'eux. Son visage était baigné de larmes, elle ne comprenait pas ; maintenant qu'elle s'était autant attachée à eux, ils la jetaient comme un vulgaire chiffon… Elle qui voulait tant passer de joyeux moments avec eux, elle adorait les voir, voir l'amour brûlant qui les liait… Mais maintenant, c'était fini… Hinami retourna se coucher, dépitée et sanglotante.

Kaneki alla d'abord chercher à manger, ce n'était pas difficile, on trouvait des goules un peu partout ; il se rendit dans le treizième arrondissement et s'aventura dans un long dédale sinueux de ruelles toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que deux goules se jettent sur lui. Il s'agissait de deux goules blindées, particulièrement faibles… Le combat fut bouclé en une vingtaine de secondes, et sans le moindre effort ; Kaneki était méthodique il visait les points vitaux et tuait sans remords. Voilà, les deux cadavres étaient à ses pieds, il utilisa son kagune pour extraire leurs poches RC, pas très grosses, mais elles seraient suffisantes pour constituer un repas.

Il porta la chair sanguinolente à sa bouche et croqua à pleines dents dedans, il n'avait jamais trop réussi à s'habituer au goût, pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était à peine s'il sentait l'arôme désagréable que les poches RC dégageaient. Non, il se contenta de les manger toutes entières, s'essuya la bouche sur leurs vêtements puis s'en alla sans un mot, à la recherche d'autres proies. Cela lui prit bien cinq heures, il allait d'arrondissement en arrondissements, se faisant passer pour un faible humain, et mangeait les goules qui l'attaquaient, il ne dévorait alors que leurs poches RC, le plus nourrissant, et ne s'accordait pas même un bout de chair juteuse.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin dans le 24eme arrondissement, le Soleil laissait peu à peu place à la Lune, il allait bientôt être l'heure d'agir… Kaneki s'assit sur sa chaise et attendit que le temps passe, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il laissa son esprit divaguer, d'abord sur Tatara, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire devant lui puis, sur Eto, elle lui manquait cruellement, lorsqu'elle n'était plus là, il se sentait mort, aucune émotion, aucune sensation, juste du vide… un vide terriblement douloureux…

Minuit passa, Kaneki porta son masque à son visage, la tragédie allait pouvoir commencer. Puis, il prit avec lui les mallettes contenant les deux quinques ainsi que la tête des deux inspecteurs et se rendit sur l'île de Rushima. Peu avant son arrivée, il décida de conserver la surprise encore un peu et déploya son monstrueux kagune dans lequel il cacha les mallettes et le drap sanglant, arriver le kagune dressé n'était qu'une façon de plus de faire comprendre à Tatara comment il allait procéder.

Lorsque le guetteur le vit arriver, il vint rapidement à sa rencontre prêt à en découdre, mais lorsqu'il constata la taille du kagune du nouvel arrivant, il recula tout aussi promptement. Kaneki déclara d'une voix atone :

« Je viens voir Tatara. » et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas souvent venu ici mais il se rappelait tout de même du chemin pour accéder à la salle principale. Après avoir parcouru quelques longs couloirs dans ce bunker réaménagé, il déboucha dans une grande salle au fond de laquelle trônait la goule chinoise ; partout autour de lui, des membres d'Aogiri s'étaient agenouillés, en reconnaissance de leur nouveau roi.

Kaneki s'exclama :

« Pas si vite, le chef d'Aogiri est un borgne, Tatara n'a aucune légitimité sur ce trône. »

La goule du Chi She Lian le regarda d'un air imperturbable, il avait bien changé depuis ces deux années, plus voûté, il paraissait plus fatigué, et de la dangerosité d'un chiot pour Kaneki. Bizarrement, cela rappelait à la jeune goule borgne la fois où il avait été capturé puis amené de force devant Tatara, il s'était fait troué le ventre et c'était aussi ce jour-là qu'Eto, sa chouette protectrice, lui avait parlé en face à face pour la première fois et puis… tant de choses s'étaient écoulées en suite.

Tatara parla tout aussi calmement :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as jamais fait partie d'Aogiri, et maintenant que la fillette n'est plus là pour te protéger, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité, tu n'es rien sans elle. »

Kaneki répliqua aussitôt :

« Effectivement, sans elle je ne suis rien sauf un meurtrier. C'est pour ça que je viens réclamer des informations, qu'est-il arrivé à Cochlée ? Habituellement, lorsqu'ils engagent un combat, les inspecteurs ne s'arrêtent que lorsqu'ils qu'ils ont tué l'ennemi ou au contraire, qu'ils sont décédés. Toutefois, elle est vivante, mais prisonnière. J'en déduis qu'elle s'est battue avec d'autres goules. Qui ? »

Le dernier mot avait sonné glacial, Kaneki n'avait pas envie de rire ; il se doutait que Tatara était derrière tout ça mais il voulait que ce dernier confesse, et regrette amèrement ce qu'il avait fait.

Tatara soupira, menaçant :

« Tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger quoique ce soit entre ses murs, espèce de petite goule faible et inutile. »

Kaneki répondit alors :

« Tu me juges faible… Je te propose de constater si tes faits sont véridiques, si je gagne tu me révèles la bêtise que tu as commise. Et si je perds, impossible, donc autant ne rien parier. »

Tatara ne releva pas la pique et s'adressa à un de ses subordonnés :

« Foutez-le dehors, et tuez le si ça vous chante, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette expérience faillie. »

Trois goules sortirent des rangs pour raccompagner Kaneki hors du bunker, au moment même où l'un deux posa sa main sur son épaule, Kaneki esquissa un sourire qui en disait long. Il activa les deux quinques qu'il tenait entre ses tentacules ; Kaneki préférait garder ses mains libres pour le corps à corps alors il saisit la quinque _Chi She Lian_ par une main en cellules RC et découpa en rondelles les trois goules avant même qu'elles ne se soient rendues compte du subterfuge. Mais ce n'était pas assez, non, il fallait bien plus de sang versé…

Kaneki hurla avec un rictus sadique lui déformant le visage :

« Chiiiiiiiii Sheeeeeeee Liaaaaaaaaaaannn ! Alors, TA… TA… RA , tes amis continuent à tuer des goules ! Mêmes morts ! Ils n'ont pas de repos ! »

Ce faisant, Kaneki envoya son tentacule dans les rangs de goules pour les taillader avec le quinque en forme d'épée. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée alors, en fixant Tatara dans les yeux, il prit le quinque _Dohi_ dans ses mains et la brisa en deux pour ensuite le porter à sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de nourriture. Il finit par parvenir à en séparer un bout et tendit le quinque vers Tatara :

« Tu en veux un bout peut être ? »

Tatara n'avait pas saisi ce qui s'était passé, tout était allé trop vite. Lorsqu'il vit ce que lui proposait Kaneki, la fureur monta en lui instantanément, il retint Matasaka Kamishiro qui voulait se charger du trouble fête et cria haut et fort :

« Que personne n'intervienne, c'est mon combat ! Je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait. »

Aussitôt, il laissa son kakuja le recouvrir et fonça sur Kaneki, prêt à en découdre, il lança sans attendre un crochet du droit surpuissant… que Kaneki para avec son tentacule sans difficulté. La goule du Chi She Lian enchaîna les coups sans discontinuer mais Kaneki paraît toujours les frappes, ne ressentant pas la nécessite de les esquiver. La goule borgne provoqua ouvertement son adversaire :

« Ne me dis pas que… c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je sais maintenant que tu n'étais pas seul pour battre Eto, et donc, tu prétends être le roi d'Aogiri, laisse-moi rire ! Tu es tellement faible, c'est pathétique ! Ahahaha ! Bébé Tatara se prend pour un caïd ! »

Tatara avait totalement perdu les pédales, il n'était plus que rage bouillonnante, sans crier gare, il revint à la charge sur Kaneki, mais au lieu de frapper, il projeta ses flammes brûlantes sur le jeune homme, Kaneki fut totalement englouti, il eut tout juste le temps de protéger son visage avec son kagune, mais il sentit la chair de ses mains et de ses bras se déliter sous la chaleur. Pourtant, il ne laissa pas échapper un seul gémissement : _La douleur ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte._

Sa peau meurtrie guérit très rapidement, et Kaneki décrocha alors un regard meurtrier à Tatara :

« Ça suffit maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. »

Sans prendre la peine de recourir à son kakuja, Kaneki prit le quinque dans ses mains et partit à l'assaut du colosse en armure, avec ses tentacules il frappait Tatara qui reculait inlassablement sous la puissance des coups puis, Kaneki se faufila dans une ouverture pour lui planter l'épée dans l'abdomen avant de la retirer précipitamment afin de glisser sa main dans le trou béant et chercher l'objet de sa convoitise. Kaneki exultait de joie et en fit part à son adversaire :

« Mais dis-moi, ce sont tes tripes que je sens là, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, montre moi leur couleur ! »

Kaneki ressortit brutalement sa main en arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Tatara, déçu il soupira :

« Oh, elles sont rouges. »

Néanmoins, il regagna vite le sourire et murmura à son adversaire :

« Maintenant, je vais te manger. »

Le colosse grogna de rage et profita de l'inattention de Kaneki pour lui décocher une terrible frappe dans le ventre qui l'envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Tatara ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et lui bondit dessus tant bien que mal pour le frapper de ses énormes poings au visage. Mais Kaneki maintint sa garde tout du long, encaissant avec endurance les coups de la goule du Chi She Lian. Lorsqu'il jugea que cela en était assez, il fit surgir son kagune de par le sol et empala son adversaire venant à nouveau lui remuer les viscères.

Kaneki se releva doucement et déclara posément :

« Alors, c'est cette douleur là que tu as fait ressentir à la femme de ma vie… Huuum, prépare toi à appeler ta maman, je vais te donner un aperçu de l'enfer. »

A partir de cet instant, ce fut une véritable boucherie, Kaneki n'avait fait que s'amuser jusque là, mais il en avait eu assez, à présent, il avait envie de dominer et d'écraser cet insecte sous sa botte… Devant tous les membres d'Aogiri trop effrayés pour faire le moindre, il tortura leur nouveau roi. Tout y passa, d'abord les parties génitales tant qu'il était encore conscient, Kaneki n'avait que mépris pour son adversaire, ce n'était pas un homme à ses yeux, seulement une raclure. Il les lui broya de la main avant de les arracher et de les lui fourrer dans la bouche. Et il continua ainsi à lui infliger les pires mutilations excepté au visage qu'il laissa intact.

Kaneki lui sectionna des doigts dans le plus grand des calmes, il lui broya des os, lui planta son kagune dans la moelle épinière, il tenait à faire en sorte que cet acte soit proche des manières d'Eto, ainsi, en un sens, elle prenait sa revanche sur Tatara par son intermédiaire. Et c'était le cas, au bord de la mort, Tatara était si affaibli qu'il en avait des hallucinations, et il lui semblait que c'était Eto qui s'acharnait sur lui. Kaneki sentait que la vie de ce faux roi ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, il voulait terminer sur un grand final ; et il avait décidé entre temps de changer, il ne voulait plus obtenir de confessions, il s'en fichait. Non, il allait lui infliger le comble de l'humiliation, il voulait le voir pleurer.

Afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se débatte pas trop, il le retourna sur le dos, planta son kagune dans ses quatre membres et il lui bloqua les mouvements de la tête en lui broyant le cou. Alors, Kaneki sortit son présent, la tête de l'inspecteur spécial Kosuke Hôji et maintenant le menton de Tatara, il força celui-ci à presser ses lèvres contre celles du défunt. Tatara gémissait de rage et Kaneki jura voir quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, quel plaisir intense que de voir cela !

C'était terminé, Tatara avait perdu, était brisé psychologiquement, défait physiquement, Kaneki avait remporté son duel haut la main, il se permit de se moquer de la goule du Chi She Lian une dernière fois :

« Si je résume bien ta vie, toi, Tatara, a laissé son frère et ses amis mourir sous les coups de l'inspecteur Kosuke Hoji. Après avoir fui au Japon, le bébé que tu es intègre Aogiri et essaie quelques années plus tard de tuer Eto. Tu échoues encore lamentablement, et son petit ami vient te donner la correction de ta vie, c'est le cas de le dire. Enfin, tu conclues ta vie par un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui t'a tout pris. Quelle belle preuve de soumission, tu aurais fait un bon chien tu sais. »

et sa tête vola dans les airs.

Kaneki ramassa par les cheveux la tête du défunt roi d'Aogiri, et alla prendre sa place sur le trône. Il s'exclama alors :

« A partir de maintenant, c'est moi que vous vénérerez. Je serai votre guide, moi, le nouveau roi d'Aogiri. Si quelqu'un a la moindre objection, qu'il en fasse part, je m'assurerai de le convaincre. »

Personne ne se manifesta, non, les petits sous-fifres étaient bien trop effrayés, et les cadres semblaient d'accord, la loi du plus fort, qui régissait le monde des goules, avait parlé. Matasaka Kamishiro cria alors :

« Gloire au nouveau roi ! » et les subordonnés reprirent ses exclamations :

« Gloire au nouveau roi ! »

Mais Kaneki sentit qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils avaient constaté à quel point il était dérangé, il avait même tué des membres d'Aogiri, seule la terreur qui leur nouait le ventre les forçait à coopérer ; il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le commandement de cette organisation qu'il souhaitait, seulement Eto.

Kaneki rentra rapidement au 24eme arrondissement avec ses trophées de guerre après avoir collecté les poches RC des goules qu'il avait massacrées, il avait besoin de puissance, et il était prêt à tout pour en avoir, après tout, son ennemi allait être l'ange de la mort du CCG…

* * *

 _Le jour même_

Eto s'était réveillée avec une violente douleur au niveau des côtes, elle avait le souvenir d'avoir été transportée lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, mais c'était tout. Toutefois, il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre où elle se trouvait, à Cochlée… dans une de ces cellules ultra sécurisées… Elle était nue, mais Kaneki n'était pas contre elle ; non, ils l'avaient seulement déshabillée et des vêtements propres étaient pliés sur son lit à côté d'elle. Elle les enfila rapidement, rester nue n'était pas vraiment une option, et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant profiter du peu de confort qu'offrait cet endroit.

Sa seule pensée était Ken, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle absente ? Était-il encore vie ? Pleurait-il ? Avait-il essayé de la sauver puis s'était-il fait massacré par les inspecteurs ? Ou peut être était-il lui aussi enfermé à Cochlée ?

C'était autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mais qui restaient sans la moindre réponse.

Maintenant, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quoique ce soit… La pensée de lui agonisant dans une rue sombre lui donnait une terrible nausée… Peut être Tatara avait envoyé des goules pour le tuer… Et puis, lorsqu'elle était partie, Kaneki dormait encore, avait-il été surpris dans son sommeil par les inspecteurs ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit sain et sauf, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, même s'il allait bien physiquement, il devait être en morceaux psychologiquement…

Et tout ça, par sa faute à elle seule… Si elle n'était pas partie à ce raid ridicule, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Eto avait désespérément besoin de sentir la chaleur de son homme, mais elle était totalement seule, entourée par quatre murs épais et elle était totalement incapable d'user de son kagune…

* * *

 _5 jours après_

Il était venu lui rendre visite, l'inspecteur de première classe Nimura Furuta ou plutôt Sota Furuta-Washu un enfant illégitime de Tsuneyoshi Washu élevé au jardin du Soleil et agent de l'organisation V. Eto en savait beaucoup sur cet énergumène, certainement pas tout mais suffisamment pour comprendre ses petites manœuvres… Il avait amené une chaise avec lui pour pouvoir lui faire face. Furuta engagea la discussion :

« Allons, allons. Je vois que les cheveux courts vous vont à ravir… Takatsuki Sen-sei ! »

La jeune femme répondit dans le même ton :

« Silence, fichu clown de V. »

Le jeune homme prit une mine offusquée avant de répliquer :

« 'Fichu clown de V', hein ? Tu sais vraiment tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais je m'intéresse beaucoup à toi, la petite fille aux bandages, toujours aux côtés de Tatara, pourtant, on ne t'a jamais trop vu te démarquer. Enfin, c'était avant que tu ne te battes pour protéger le garçon, Ken Kaneki, c'est ça ? »

Eto sourit puis déclara :

« Je suis au courant de tout, je sais quand, où et avec qui chaque membre d'Aogiri est en train de prendre le thé. Tout comme je sais que tu étais au restaurant des goules lorsque Kaneki y était, monsieur PG c'est ça ? Tu avais livré une grosse caille bien grasse m'a-t-on raconté… Ah, et tu t'amuses à faire tomber des poutres en acier sur les gens ! »

Furuta éclata de rire :

« Cet accident des poutres a eu son lot de complications personnelles, c'est une histoire qu'on ne racontera pas aujourd'hui… Mais, d'ailleurs comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? »

Eto n'avait rien à perdre mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de trop s'étaler dessus, d'autant plus que Furuta ne savait pas qu'elle était la Chouette Borgne. Il avait tout de même de sacrément bonnes intuitions, il semblait avoir compris qu'elle était parmi plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie d'Aogiri. Elle se contenta de marmonner :

« Une vilaine goule chinoise… De vraies vipères celles-là… Et puis, votre Mère Louche… Quelle épine dans le pied… »

Le Washuu pesta :

« Que tu es impudente… Mais tu sais les femmes comme toi… Je veux te dominer… Ton visage n'est pas si mal non plus… Je me demande ce que tu pourrais faire… de « l'impuissant ancien moi »… Bien pour une personne qui n'arrête pas de faire du bruit, je suis anormalement effrayé. »

La jeune femme souleva la question :

« Par quoi donc ? »

Aussitôt, le visage de Furuta s'assombrit et il souffla :

« Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu sais de qui. Votre roi, ma chère. Faisons un deal. Je te permets de profiter d'une suite VIP dans la Cochlée si tu me dis juste qui est le roi borgne. »

Eto joua l'étonnée :

« Oh ? »

Furuta poursuivit :

« Mon prédécesseur a longuement et durement pensé. Quel est le meilleur moyen de contrôler les foules ? On dirait que c'est en contrôlant leur regard sur une seule chose… Et le groupe d'idiots moyen qui marchera à l'unisson pourra facilement être contraint de mettre fin à leur propre vie. De plus… nous montons régulièrement le CCG contre de nouveaux ennemis… Par moments, cela pourrait même être des politiciens, des journalistes, des célébrités ou encore des terroristes, peu importe ! Mais les personnes vraiment gênantes, ce sont les ennemis irréguliers… toi par exemple ou encore ce quelqu'un à l'œil écarlate… A côté de ça, Aogiri n'est rien. »

Eto laissa échapper un long soupir puis s'exclama radieuse :

« Je suis soulagée… En fin de compte, il semble que… vous ne sachiez rien à propos du roi borgne. Bien, bien. »

Furuta, qui avait sorti son masque de clown et s'amusait à le faire tourner sur son doigt rit gentiment :

« Allez. Je finirai par le savoir, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux. Je me suis infiltré dans le salon des goules… suis devenu un membre des clowns… Mais il semble que même ceux qui sont bien informés n'ont aucune idée de qui est le roi. D'après notre ami le travesti, il pourrait bien ne même pas avoir de roi. Il est vrai qu'il y en a qui pensent que c'est vrai ~un roi symbolique… Avoir des personnes qui placent leur espoir en quelqu'un qui n'existe pas briserait le cœur de beaucoup de personnes… »

Eto le coupa :

« Le roi existe… Et qui plus est… dans vos ventres… » elle prit une posture décontractée mais laissa le mystère planer, il n'avait rien à savoir de toute façon…

Furuta afficha une mine neutre et reprit :

« Mademoiselle Takatsuki, les ré… »

Eto le corrigea à nouveau :

« Madame Takatsuki, je vous prie. »

Furuta grogna mais continua ce qu'il disait :

« Les révolutions sont de bonnes choses et tout mais… plus vous essayez de changer désespérément les choses, et plus vous rendrez de gens tristes et tuerez sur votre passage. Si un équilibre pouvait être mis en place, même d'une façon perverse, ce serait suffisant non ? Ai-je tort ? »

Eto soupira de lassitude :

« Malheureusement pour toi, je n'aime pas cette conception de l'équilibre, elle est bien trop trompeuse… Tous ces parents à qui vous ôtez la vie… Vous vous battez au nom des humains pour ensuite les attaquer dans le dos… Non, je ne peux pas accepter de telles idées… Et puis, il n'y a aucune raison d'être excité… Très bientôt, le roi va faire une apparition… Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela n'y paraît… »

Furuta sourit dépité :

« Bien alors… les négociations sont terminées on dirait. Il faudra m'excuser, si je finis par faire un spectacle de toi te faisant réduire en pièces jusqu'à la mort comme un déchet dans la salle de mise au rebut de la Cochlée. »

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, il se retourna rapidement pour ajouter :

« Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier, j'étais venu pour te parler d'autre chose initialement, plus précisément, de Ken Kaneki. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est en vie et que le CCG ne l'a pas capturé et ne sait absolument pas où il est. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu… »

Furuta éclata de rire, ça le rendait fou de joie d'annoncer cela, il était tellement heureux, il savait que le garçon était un sujet sensible pour la jeune femme, elle n'allait pas apprécier. Il reprit :

« Il est complètement FOU ! Et tout ça, à cause de TOI ! Il sort dans la rue en pleine journée avec son kagune déployé, il a même déjà tué des passants récemment, juste pour s'amuser… A lui seul, il tue plus de goules que tout le CCG réuni ! On retrouve des cadavres sans poche RC absolument partout dans Tokyo ! Ah et aussi, il massacre des inspecteurs sans distinction ! Le pauvre petit chou, sa Eto l'a abandonné ! Il est tout seul maintenant ! En ce moment, il est la première préoccupation des colombes, on ne va pas tarder à l'attraper et crois-moi, quand ce sera fait, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Eto resta de marbre quant aux propos de Furuta, mais en son for intérieur, elle bouillait de rage et de tristesse, Kaneki allait visiblement très mal… Ce n'était pas son genre de tuer n'importe… à part… quand il avait été torturé par Yamori… Alors, c'était ça, l'autre Kaneki était revenu et l'avait dévoré… Non, pas exactement, sinon, il aurait déjà été exterminé par le CCG… Eto connaissait très bien Kaneki, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait… accepter sa folie… laisser les deux lui cohabiter… pour obtenir une entité plus puissante…

Furuta soutint son menton de sa main, pensif, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il savait de Kaneki jusque là, il ajouta enthousiaste :

« Voilà ! Je me disais bien que j'oubliais deux petites choses ! La première… c'est qu'il est totalement instable ! Lorsqu'on le voit, il lui manque souvent des doigts tandis que d'autres sont totalement retournés, étant donné que personne n'arrive à l'approcher, je pense qu'il se lacère lui-même ! Quelle plaie ce Kaneki… Tu aurais dû le jeter bien avant ça… Rien qu'au restaurant des goules, j'avais bien l'impression qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit alors maintenant je ne te raconte même pas… En plus, il pratique des activités de femmelette : Il s'est mis à… la couture… la COUTURE, tu te rends compte ? »

Eto ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il insinuait par là, Furuta laissa le suspense planer encore quelques instants avant de sortir son téléphone portable pour lui montrer 'l'œuvre' de Kaneki. Malgré elle, Eto ne put laisser échapper une grimace de tristesse devant le spectacle qui se révéla à elle. C'était son site web où elle publiait les dates des futures dédicaces et le lieu où elles se tiendraient. Kaneki avait posté un nouvel article dessus, il connaissait ses identifiants pour se connecter. Toutefois, cela n'avait rien des publications habituelles, c'était un tutoriel :

 _Les tutos : Comment fabriquer un Tathôji ?_

 _Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer comment faire pour fabriquer un magnifique Tathjôji ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

 _Étape 1 : Tuer Kosuke Hôji. Fait !_

 _Étape 2 : Tuer Tatara. Fait !_

 _Étape 3 : Les décapiter proprement. Fait !_

 _Étape 4 :_ _Séparer les têtes en deux suivant l'axe de symétrie G/D. On utilisera de préférence un outil bien aiguisé, un kagune notamment. Fait !_

 _Étape_ 5 : _Prendre du gros fil, par exemple celui pour faire des grosses sutures. Rassembler deux faces opposées, j'ai ici choisi la gauche de Tatara et la droite de Hôji. Tout en maintenant fermement les deux avec un étau, commencer à les coudre entre eux en débutant par la nuque. La partie du cuir chevelu est relativement difficile, n'hésitez pas à enfoncer l'aiguille profondément. Au niveau de la face, il y a moins de peau, on se contentera donc de coller le tout. Fait !_

 _Étape 6 : Plonger l'œuvre d'art dans un bain de vernis pendant une dizaine de minutes, le ressortir uniquement lorsque le tout est bien brillant et la peau dure. Fait !_

 _Étape 7 : Résultat : un beau Tathôji ! Fait !_

Il y avait en dessous de ces étapes décrites avec précision, une photo illustrant ce macabre procédé. Kaneki portait son masque de goule, ne dévoilant ainsi qu'un seul kakugan et il tenait dans sa main, à hauteur de visage, la tête reconstituée à partir des deux cadavres… On voyait distinctement les coutures au niveau de la racine des cheveux et la séparation entre les deux faces était perceptible, mais, il fallait le reconnaître c'était très bien fait, horrible, mais artistique…

C'eut été quand elle était à côté de lui, elle en aurait ri, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne démontrait que deux choses, la première, que Kaneki était malade, qu'il avait totalement perdu les pédales et qu'il sombrait dans la folie et le désespoir… Et le second fait était que Kaneki allait ravager Tokyo, qu'il n'allait faire aucune distinction entre goules et inspecteurs, cela ne serait pour lui que du bétail ; il allait déchaîner toute sa rage contre Tokyo, cette ville allait ployer sous les coups qu'il lui porterait, il allait plonger la ville dans une mare de sang et d'horreur.

Et puis, un peu plus bas encore, il y avait une autre note suivie de deux photos :

 _Laissez votre créativité parler ! Votre âme d'artiste est bloquée dans cette cage tordue, laissez la prendre son envol._

 _Voyez-vous, j'ai réalisé deux autres œuvres, elles ne sont pas trop mal non plus :_

 _un Kosukizawa et un Chi Seido Lian, qu'en dites-vous, elles sont pas mal hein ?_

Et les deux photos des 'œuvres' avaient été postées sur le site.

Kaneki avait terminé son article par quelques propos déroutants :

 _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos créations, parce que, j'en ai rien à foutre !_

 _Je vais tous vous buter ! Ô habitants de Tokyo, savourez le moment où j'égorgerai vos enfants pour ensuite les dévorer, appréciez l'instant où je violerai vos femmes, profitez de la perte de vos maris aimants, décapités sous vos yeux pendant qu'ils tentaient de vous protéger._

 _Oui, délectez-vous de cela, auquel cas, vous risqueriez de devenir malheureux… car… cela va devenir votre quotidien !_

 _Carpe Diem très chers !_

 _Votre dévoué serviteur : Ken Kaneki !_

 _XoXo_

Eto en était malade que de savoir cela, durant ces deux années, Kaneki avait vu ses pulsions meurtrières régresser, il tuait seulement pour manger ou lorsque quelqu'un portait préjudice à sa bien-aimée mais voilà que tous les efforts réalisés… tombaient en fumée…

Eto murmura d'une voix douce et avec un sourire mielleux :

« Hé Washuu. Tu es aussi pitoyable toi même non ? Comment ça fait de ne pas pouvoir appeler son propre père 'papa' ? Tu es une ordure comme je n'en ai jamais vu ! »

Alors, Furuta frappa violemment le mur de son poings et vint coller son visage à l'interphone pour psalmodier :

« Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs Meurs »

Eto s'esclaffa :

« Flippaaaaaaannnt ! »

Et puis, Furuta s'en alla visiblement particulièrement énervé, juste avant de partir il murmura :

« Je vais la punir violemment… Son Kaneki je vais en faire du pâté… »

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Eto se coucha sur sa couche, lasse, elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf espérer que Kaneki l'oublie, il ne pouvait plus la sauver maintenant… Alors, autant qu'il s'en aille loin d'ici, loin de ce monde d'horreur…

* * *

 **Oups, on a déjà dépassé les 100 000 mots mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention, pas grave!**

 **Champagne!**

 **Les publications sont assez rapprochées car j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance, mais cela va tout de même un peu ralentir!**

 **Cordialement!**


	26. Chapitre 26: Chien de Guerre

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _10 jours depuis la capture d'Eto_

Kaneki s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, il parlait avec lui-même, ne dormait plus, tuait en permanence, des humains comme des goules, et pas seulement pour se nourrir. Parfois, il en avait seulement envie, c'était un moyen d'évacuer toute sa frustration. Toutefois, il était parvenu à élaborer un plan pour venir au secours de sa bien-aimée, mais il relevait du suicide. Pourtant, Kaneki n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'échafauder, son seul désir était qu'Eto soit saine et sauve.

Pour cela, il s'entraînait jour et nuit, dans les sous-sols du 24eme arrondissement, à manier le quinque _Chi She Lian_ ; au départ, ses mouvements étaient très rudimentaires et consistaient surtout en de longs balayages circulaires mais avec une pratique intensive et sans répit, couplée au stress permanent auquel il était soumis, il parvint à la maîtriser très rapidement que ce soit à une main, à deux mains ou encore avec son kagune. La journée, il allait s'entraîner sur des colombes ou sur des goules, il s'interdisait totalement l'utilisation du kagune et devait se débrouiller pour neutraliser son ennemi uniquement avec l'énorme quinque.

Là encore, il avait appris le maniement du quinque en regardant ses livres de kendô, ce n'était pas si différent, seulement un peu plus lourd et long qu'un shinaï. Il avait tout passé en revue, les fentes, les parades, l'estoc car avec sa force colossale, il pouvait manier cet amas de cellules RC monstrueux relativement facilement. Mais Kaneki savait pertinemment qu'à lui seul, il ne ferait rien, cela lui coûtait de l'admettre mais il avait besoin d'aide, et il connaissait d'ores et déjà le lieu où il pourrait trouver cette aide ; pourtant, cela ne lui plaisait pas de devoir y retourner…

C'était deux jours plus tôt, Kaneki s'était habillé plutôt décemment, et il avait tenté d'adopter la posture la plus neutre possible, il devait absolument éviter de montrer dans quel état il se trouvait. Dans la matinée, il se rendit dans le 20eme arrondissement, il n'y était plus retourné depuis longtemps, cela faisait remonter quelques bribes de souvenirs en lui. Et puis, au détour d'un croisement, une échoppe : _L'Antique_

Kaneki entra comme un client normal et s'installa à une table en attendant que la serveuse vienne prendre sa commande. Cependant, la commande ne fut jamais faite ; de fait, la serveuse était Touka et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit Kaneki attablé comme si de rien n'était… C'est à peine si elle parvint à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, elle le haïssait tellement depuis ce qu'il avait fait subir à son petit frère… Touka tâcha de garder son sang-froid et se dirigea vers Kaneki, d'un ton détaché elle déclara :

« Tu n'est pas le bienvenu ici, je te prierai de bien vouloir quitter les lieux immédiatement. »

Kaneki la regarda d'un air neutre, il ne savait que trop penser de la jeune femme, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détestée, mais elle avait toujours eu un mauvais comportement envers lui, alors il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée non plus, il n'avait aucun avis sur cette personne, elle était quelqu'un d'étranger à ses yeux. Kaneki soupira :

« Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir. J'aimerais parler à Monsieur Yoshimura. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, le prévenir de ma présence ? Ou dois-je monter moi-même le chercher ? »

La serveuse réfléchit quelques instants, si Kaneki voulait parler au manager, elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher mais elle n'aimait pas non plus le voir fouiner à nouveau autour de l'Antique, il était devenu un gêneur avant tout. Surtout pour la pérennité du 20eme arrondissement… D'un ton froid, elle s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Suis-moi, je t'amène le voir. »

Kaneki hocha la tête et emboîta le pas de la serveuse, elle le conduisit à l'étage et toqua doucement à la porte. Une voix se fit entendre :

« Entrez ! »

Alors, Touka poussa la porte et s'introduit dans la pièce en compagnie de Kaneki ; le manager fut très surpris de voir Kaneki ici, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'il vienne les voir. Il sourit doucement et demanda au jeune homme :

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? » même si au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Avant cela, Kaneki devait s'assurer de quelque chose, il questionna Touka :

« Où est Hinami ? »

La serveuse trouva cette question un peu étrange mais elle déclara tout de même :

« A l'étage en-dessous, elle dort. En ce moment, elle dort beaucoup, elle dit qu'elle ne se sent pas très bien et ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre… »

Aussitôt, Kaneki s'accroupit au sol, le visage contre le plancher et expliqua :

« Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver votre fille. Elle a été enfermée à Cochlée il y a de cela une dizaine de jours et tout seul, je suis incapable de la délivrer. »

Touka sursauta, elle s'enquit :

« Votre fille ? Qui donc ? »

Yoshimura répondit tranquillement :

« Ma fille s'appelle Eto Yoshimura, plus connue sous son nom de plume Sen Takatsuki, et c'est avec elle que vit Ken depuis plus de deux ans. »

Touka était pensive, 'Sen Takatsuki…' elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendue ce nom et même de l'avoir rencontrée, pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Soudain, tout lui revint en tête, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui était venue apporter à Kaneki un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire et avec qui il était sorti le 31 décembre. Elle se rappelait avoir constaté la présence de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue le jour qui avait suivi, maintenant elle comprenait mieux… Toutefois, quelque chose clochait, Touka demanda alors :

« Mais… elle était humaine, j'en suis sûre ! Elle n'avait pas l'odeur d'une goule ! »

Cette fois-ci, Yoshimura fut pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Touka soulève ce détail, tout autant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il se contenta d'évoquer vaguement le sujet :

« Eh bien… Disons qu'elle n'est pas totalement goule, mais elle l'est assez pour pouvoir être considérée comme. »

Yoshimura s'adressa ensuite à Kaneki :

« Et donc, pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? As-tu fait quoique ce soit qui mérite mon aide ? Aides-tu les autres goules ? Participes-tu à la bonne entente entre goules et humains ? Ou n'es-tu qu'un déchet ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu massacres allègrement tout le monde, même des enfants, un monstre comme toi ne mérite pas qu'on l'aide. »

Kaneki sourit tristement, il s'attendait à ce genre de réponses, Yoshimura n'aimait pas les goules égoïstes qui se battaient contre les colombes sans penser aux répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Il courba encore plus l'échine et implora sa clémence :

« Je vous en supplie ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, alors faites le pour elle ! Elle est votre fille ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'elle a subi depuis qu'elle est née, ce monde est pour elle un véritable enfer… Ne la laissez pas souffrir encore plus ! Elle a le droit de vivre heureuse ! Je vous en conjure, je ferai tout pour elle, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide ! »

Voyant que Yoshimura était désormais à l'écoute, il poursuivit :

« Je serai la diversion pour vous donner le temps de vous introduire dans la Cochlée… A mon avis, elle est au niveau des goules de rang SS vu que le CCG la classe SS+. Ce serait dans cinq jours… Le problème majeur est Arima Kishou… Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour pouvoir gagner contre lui dans un duel singulier… Mais j'ai une idée pour cela… Dans cinq jours, il sera en train de garder la Cochlée, j'attaquerai le deuxième arrondissement où se trouvent la plupart des inspecteurs et surtout Furuta Nimura un Washuu… Pour attirer l'ange de la mort du CCG, je vais viser V, en arrivant je vais les menacer de tout révéler et de tous les massacrer. Alors, je suis sûr que V demandera à Arima d'aller dans le deuxième arrondissement par le biais d'un appel de Furuta. Le but sera de gagner du temps durant le moment où Arima quittera la Cochlée… Dix minutes après son départ, vous lancerez l'assaut sur la Cochlée et vous délivrerez Eto. Ensuite, il faudra qu'elle me rejoigne, je ne pourrais pas tenir sans elle… si je tiens jusqu'à son arrivée… »

Il avait exposé son plan dans les grandes lignes ; il leur donna ensuite les détails plus précis sur les heures de l'opération, sur les distances, les durées à respecter… Kaneki avait tout préparé avec une extrême minutie, c'en était terrifiant de savoir qu'un malade mental comme lui était capable de faire ce genre de choses…

Touka restait tracassée, elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlait Kaneki mais Yoshimura, lui, semblait suivre, elle avait l'impression de ne pas vivre dans la même Tokyo qu'eux… Elle demanda :

« Qui est V et qui sont les Washuu ? » mais Yoshimura se contenta de répondre :

« Touka mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas et puis aujourd'hui n'est pas le moment pour en parler. Ce sont juste des organisations secrètes qui tirent les ficelles. »

La question décisive restait : « Qui l'aiderait ? »

Yoshimura avait finalement accepté :

« Ken, sache, que ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça. Autrefois, ma fille avait des convictions et avec ton arrivée, elle a perdu tous ses objectifs de vue pour te protéger, te préserver du monde des goules. Tous les meurtres qu'elle a commis afin d'améliorer la vie des goules, tu les as rendus illégitimes en lui faisant quitter Aogiri. Pour le dire plus simplement, tu as fait de ma fille un monstre. Alors, ne t'attend pas à ce que j'éprouve la moindre empathie pour toi, tu ne seras que l'outil de sa libération. Regarde-toi, tu es couché au sol à implorer de l'aide, tu n'es même plus humain, plutôt un chien qui a perdu sa maîtresse. Au fond, je dirais même que tu es l'unique fautif de sa captivité, où étais-tu lorsqu'elle se battait ? N'y est-elle pas allée par culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ses projets ? »

Kaneki sourit tristement avant de répliquer :

« Vous avez raison, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus humain j'ai toujours été le vrai monstre depuis le départ, nul besoin d'avoir de compassion, je serai votre minuteur, juste un outil pour gagner du temps, rien de plus. Et je compte bien en gagner le plus possible afin de me faire pardonner auprès d'elle. »

puis il poursuivit :

« J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander, je ne sais pas si je serai encore vie après cette opération, alors donnez ça à Eto s'il vous plaît. Je lui en avais fait la promesse, et je compte bien m'y tenir, c'est une des seules choses que je puisse encore faire. Ah et dites-lui aussi que son argent est dans le 24eme arrondissement, à l'endroit où nous nous entraînions, elle saura le trouver. »

Il tendit à Yoshimura un écrin rouge, il n'était guère difficile de comprendre ce qu'il y avait l'intérieur. L'intéresse prit la petit boîte sans un mot, ainsi, Kaneki était résolu à faire d'elle sa femme au devant même de la mort.

De son côté, Touka soupira finalement :

« Je vais venir aussi, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à mon frère Ken, si tu ne meurs pas là-bas, crois-moi j'aurai ma revanche. Cette fois-ci, je ferai fi de nos différends pour le bien d'Hinami, je suis sûre que tu lui as dit quelque chose pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là. En tout cas, si Eto revient, elle sera heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après les avoir chaudement remerciés, Kaneki s'en alla comme il était venu, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il passait totalement inaperçu lorsqu'il était humain, mais lorsqu'il allait redevenir le Cache-œil, tout serait différent.

* * *

Après que Kaneki eût quitté l'établissement, Yoshimura et Touka restèrent à l'étage pour discuter. Touka engagea le dialogue :

« Patron, vous avez vu comment est Kaneki ? Il est totalement brisé, il n'a plus aucun amour propre, il tue pour un oui et pour un non, il se craque les doigts sans arrêt. Lorsqu'il était avec nous, il essayait de se retenir de toutes ses forces mais cela se voyait en plus on a l'impression de parler à deux personnes différentes parfois. Même sa voix est légèrement altérée… Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment que votre fille vive sa vie avec un dégénéré comme lui ? Je veux dire, il est en train de s'autodétruire, et si votre fille est à ses côtés, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne l'entraîne dans sa chute. »

Yoshimura qui écoutait sans rien dire jusque là, finit par demander :

« Où veux-tu en venir Touka ? »

La jeune femme sourit, le manager était toujours aussi perspicace, le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'emprise sur lui :

« Eh bien, Ken Kaneki a torturé mon frère jusqu'à créer chez lui des terreurs nocturnes pendant une longue période. Il faut bien que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce… Et vous, vous voulez avant tout que votre fille soit en sécurité, autant éviter qu'elle ne retombe sous la coupe de ce psychopathe qui se scarifie… D'autant plus que si elle l'aime, elle lui laissera tout passer. J'en viens à la conclusion suivante :

Que diriez-vous que Kaneki ne soit jamais allé se battre contre l'antenne du 2eme arrondissement. Il aurait organisé le sauvetage de sa bien-aimée par amour pour elle, mais désolé par le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné il ait quitté Tokyo ou ait décidé de ne pas y aller, trop effrayé ? Je pense que cela a toutes les chances de marcher, après tout, il est tellement imprévisible qu'on peut parfaitement s'attendre à ça venant de lui. »

Yoshimura se mura dans le silence afin de réfléchir puis il déclara d'une voix atone :

« Bien, je pense que cet objet est désormais inutile » et sans hésiter, il déposa l'écrin que Kaneki venait de lui donner dans la poubelle. Touka sortit ensuite pour retourner au service, elle ne devait pas laisser Koma seul trop longtemps, il allait lui passer un savon sinon… Mais dans les escaliers, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire machiavélique, elle avait vraiment une façon sardonique d'arranger les choses, d'une pierre deux coups dirait-on.

* * *

De son côté, Kaneki, désormais roi d'Aogiri avait lui aussi préparé l'opération, il avait briefé les goules sur les détails mais il avait totalement omis sa participation à l'opération, c'était beaucoup trop risqué que quiconque soit au courant de la diversion. Il avait bien dû informer Yoshimura et Touka qui étaient responsables d'informer Eto de sa position, mais c'était tout. Il avait toujours été seul, alors cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas dorénavant.

 _Puisqu'ils étaient deux…_

Il avait aussi envisagé de demander de l'aide à Shu et Banjo, mais se l'était finalement interdit. De fait, Tsukiyama acceptait de l'aider car il l'appréciait mais s'il lui portait secours, alors il voulait être à ses côtés, et Kaneki ne pouvait pas se permettre de conduire volontairement quelqu'un à la mort, il le savait, c'était une mission suicide qu'il allait mener… Concernant Banjo… non il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander ça… Il avait déjà largement assez à faire avec Lize et avait depuis longtemps quitté Tokyo…

Cela remontait déjà à bien longtemps toute cette histoire… Kaneki et Eto venaient tout juste de quitter le monde des goules pour profiter d'une vie plus rangée… L'événement marquant cette transition avait été la rencontre de Lize, ou plutôt, de ce qui avait un jour été Lize… Kaneki s'en rappelait encore, il l'avait frappée à de nombreuses reprises, lui laissant le visage totalement boursouflé et sanguinolent, il l'avait humiliée et ramenée plus bas que terre, mais finalement, ses effort avaient porté leurs fruits, puisque la jeune femme s'était réveillée et s'était rappelée de son nom…

Kaneki lui avait en quelque sorte redonné vie… mais… à quel prix ? Un mois plus tard, il avait appris que Lize et Banjo vivaient ensemble et semblaient filer le parfait amour ; du moins, elle ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Bien évidemment, la Goinfre avait refait parler d'elle, elle avait toujours un appétit aussi insatiable, surtout après ces longs mois de jeun forcés…

Et un jour, un des subordonnés de Banjo était venu le voir pour le supplier de l'aider, Banjo et Lize avaient été attaqués par le CCG… Kaneki avait été assez étonné, Lize était tout de même une goule particulièrement puissante, au moins du niveau de Yamori, elle n'était pas censée avoir des difficultés contres des inspecteurs de seconde zone… Mais bon, après l'accord de sa belle, ils avaient revêtu leur affublement de goules et étaient partis prêter main forte aux goules en détresse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Banjo était couché au sol, meurtri par de nombreuses blessures mais, chose plus surprenante encore, Lize le protégeait de son propre corps, elle avait le regard hagard, comme si elle allait s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre, pourtant aucun inspecteur ne parvenait à frapper Banjo, elle le protégeait ardemment… mais n'utilisait pas son kagune… Kaneki et Eto intervinrent avec une rapidité étonnante et les inspecteurs virent leur vie ôtée en un rien de temps. Banjo et Lize étaient sérieusement blessés… restait à savoir ce qui s'était passé…

Lize n'avait tout simplement, pas réussi à sortir son kagune, depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée… Eto avait apporté une clé au problème, Lize avait connu un vieillissement accéléré durant son emprisonnement chez Kanou… Il lui avait détaché un nombre incalculable de fois ses poches RC, lui avait retiré plusieurs fois chaque organe… Son cycle cellulaire s'était déjà trop renouvelé… Banjo fut totalement affligé quand il le sut… dire qu'elle s'était quand même interposée physiquement pour le protéger… même si elle se savait incapable de gagner…

Pour pallier à ce problème, il ne restait qu'une seule solution : éviter au plus d'être blessé et consommer beaucoup de cellules RC, par le biais du cannibalisme notamment. Cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance, mais c'était toujours ça. Si elle voulait survivre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Kaneki et Eto étaient repartis ensuite, leur aide était inutile, c'était un choix à prendre en couple, leur participation n'était pas requise…

Finalement, Kaneki avait obtenu deux semaines plus tard le message suivant :

 _Salut Ken !_

 _Voilà, c'était pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi jusque-là ! Et remercie aussi la jeune femme qui t'accompagne !_

 _Lize et moi quittons Tokyo, nous allons chercher un petit lieu tranquille où nous établir, elle a besoin de repos et de tranquillité, Tokyo ne remplit pas ces critères. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, nous y arriverons et puis il doit bien y avoir des petits collectifs comme l'Antique quelque part !_

 _C'est probablement la dernière fois que je te vois, et j'aurais aimé te faire des adieux physiques mais le train s'en va bientôt !_

 _Prends soin de toi !_

 _Banjo Kazuichi._

 _PS : Lize m'a aidé à vous écrire et elle vous remercie aussi. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée pour ce qu'elle t'a fait Ken, sa vie est pleine de regrets…_

Kaneki avait donc choisi de jouer cavalier seul, il ne pouvait se permettre d'arracher le bonheur des autres pour sa propre convenance, c'était à lui de régler ses propres problèmes…

Il ne dormait presque plus, si ses yeux se fermaient c'était que son cerveau refusait d'aller plus loin, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, une heure tout au plus, après cela une voix venait le réveiller en lui chuchotant à l'oreille mais ce n'était pas celle d'Eto, non, seulement la sienne… Elle lui susurrait son désir pour le carnage et le massacre, lui donnant la force de ne pas pleurer ni de ressentir la douleur… Et lui, il se contentait de prêter son corps et sa puissance à cette entité qui rêvait de destruction…

Alors, de nuit, une goule attentive pouvait entendre dans le 24eme arrondissement une goule folle hurler de toute ses forces, se briser les doigts, puis les manger… Se planter son propre kagune dans le corps pour en extraire ce mal qui la rongeait… Un véritable démon avait plongé Tokyo dans la terreur, les hommes avaient peur de sortir, ils se terraient chez eux ; et les goules avaient peur d'attaquer car elles connaissaient dorénavant le mode opératoire du prédateur, se faire passer pour un humain avant de se retourner et de transformer la goule en proie alléchante.

Kaneki a vu ses cheveux noirs corbeau s'éclaircir au point que des mèches blanches n'apparaissent au niveau des pointes, ainsi, le stress qui le tétanisait parvenait à se manifester d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était malade et le savait, pourtant, il acceptait cette maladie car elle lui apportait sans cesse de plus de puissance, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _Deux jours avant l'opération_

Kaneki s'était rendu tout d'abord à Aogiri, il avait donné ses derniers ordres à ses subordonnés : Noro serait le chef de l'équipe de sauvetage et il prendrait avec lui cinquante goules, de la chair à canon pour Kaneki. La roi d'Aogiri avait décidé de laisser Matasaka Kamishiro à l'île de Rushima, il ne pouvait pas avoir la confiance d'Aogiri s'il envoyait toute l'organisation à un raid sur la Cochlée, il fallait bien faire des compromis. Il avait aussi utilisé de la menace et de sa puissance hégémonique pour plier les goules à ses ordres. En effet, trois goules avaient reproché à Kaneki d'accorder trop d'importance à cette opération :

« Nous avons déjà organisé un raid il y a quelques jours… Nous n'avons plus personne à sauver… »

« Cela ne vaut pas le coup… »

« Vous n'auriez pas fait ça si cela n'avait été elle ! »

Le roi les avait fait taire, en les délivrant de la vie, il n'avait que faire de goules dissidentes, ce qu'il voulait, c'était une obéissance absolue et une soumission telle qu'ils donneraient leur vie sans hésiter pour cette opération, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas prêt à cela… n'avaient qu'à mourir. Parmi les goules d'Aogiri, il était devenu la terreur incarnée… Tout le monde savait ce qu'il faisait, ils avaient vu comment il avait mutilé les corps de ceux qu'il avait tués… Être seul en sa présence, c'était réduire son espérance de vie à une poignée de minutes, il était impulsif et tuait pour un oui et pour un non.

Tous le haïssaient, mais ils le craignaient plus encore… Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui, il était une force indomptable, un mélange de tristesse et de haine qui réduisait tout en charpie sur son passage… Il ne reculait devant rien, prêt à se salir les mains pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Même les goules les plus violentes d'Aogiri ne supportaient pas de voir ses actes barbares. Au départ, elles le suivaient avec joie, exacerbées par cette puissance qui émanait du nouveau roi… Mais alors, elles furent confrontées à lui, à la folie qui le rongeait de partout. C'était juste… insupportable, comment parvenait-il à tenir encore debout ? Il n'était certainement pas humain, ni goule d'ailleurs. Juste, un monstre comme Tokyo n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Kaneki avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite sur le blog, à la seule exception qu'il ne viola pas une seule femme, Eto était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il s'autorise à la tromper… mais c'était la seule raison qui le retenait, il avait fait une croix sur l'éthique… sur la beauté que recelait ce monde… Il n'y voyait plus qu'un tas de fumier, dégageant une puanteur épouvantable alors, il désirait s'en débarrasser. Kaneki avait cessé de voir les humains comme une forme de vie développée, il avait nié les émotions que ceux-ci pouvaient ressentir, l'amour qui pouvait les lier. A vrai dire, il ne les avait pas oubliées, il avait seulement décidé d'en faire fi.

Durant toute cette période, Tokyo connut une horreur permanente, les gens se barricadaient chez eux en implorant le Seigneur de leur venir en aide, ils priaient pour que le roi d'Aogiri ne leur rende pas visite durant la nuit car celui-ci, n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Les supplications ne l'atteignaient plus, pas plus que les pleurs des enfants ou des femmes après avoir vu les membres de leur famille se faire exécuter sous ses yeux. Durant les premiers jours, quelques goules l'accompagnaient pour accomplir ces massacres, mais la nouvelle se répandit rapidement, la goule borgne tuait absolument tout ce qui l'entourait, il commençait par les humains puis dans sa folie meurtrière tuait les goules qui s'étaient occupées des humains…

Tant et si bien, que Kaneki se retrouva totalement seul, les humains le considéraient comme la plus terrifiante des goules, et les goules, comme le plus abject des rois, un être sans pitié, un fou furieux qui ne vivait que pour tuer, encore et toujours. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas oublié qui lui avait volé sa précieuse Eto, ce n'était pas les humains, en tout cas, pas les responsables directs, mais les goules… Et ce furent elles qui souffrirent le plus de ce règne cauchemardesque, il ne leur fit aucun cadeau, seules les goules de l'Antique restèrent saines et sauves, mais ce furent bien les seules. Kaneki traquait les goules comme des trophées de chasse. Il y avait d'un côté celles qui tentaient de protéger ceux qui leur étaient chers, et les goules qui fuyaient de à toute vitesse, pour assurer leur survie.

Peu importait, aucune n'en sortait vivante. Parfois, il leur arrachait leurs poches RC encore vivantes, avant de les laisser à l'agonie dans le caniveau. Il avait toutefois trois pratiques favorites, la première, c'était de livrer des goules au CCG, en journée, il adorait sortit des goules de leur cachette et les jeter aux pieds d'inspecteurs pour que ceux-ci les massacrent. Le cri des enfants réclamant leur père ou leur mère, lui procurait des frissons de délice. La seconde était d'organiser des combats entre goules et de laisser le gagnant s'échapper, à condition qu'il ait exterminé tous ses adversaires. Cependant, Kaneki ne tenait presque jamais parole, ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était de gentilles goules devenir des monstres, laisser leur psyché s'effondrer et devenir de véritables bouchers. De fait, si une goule habituée à tuer ses congénères remportait le tournoi, Kaneki la tuait sans hésitation car elle avait failli à le satisfaire.

La dernière passion du roi d'Aogiri était sans aucun doute la plus sadique de toutes, il attaquait des familles de goules qui tâchaient d'être heureuses malgré les temps qui courraient, et mangeait les enfants devant leurs parents, qui ne pouvaient absolument rien faire, sauf pleurer et supplier leurs enfants de les pardonner, parce qu'ils étaient morts à cause de leur faiblesse. Il avait remarqué que plus les enfants criaient forts, plus les parents étaient confrontés à l'essence même du désespoir. Le pire restait tout de même lorsque les enfants devenaient de moins en moins bruyants, lorsqu'ils cessaient d'appeler leurs parents, lorsque la vie les quittait peu à peu. Le divertissement terminé, Kaneki laissait parfois les parents en vie, désireux d'observer l'abîme de désespoir et de tristesse dans laquelle il les avait plongés. Bien souvent, ils essayaient de le tuer, ou encore certains se précipitaient pour tenir ce qui restait de leurs enfants contre eux. Et puis, les plus désespérés, mettaient fin à leurs jours.

Tokyo avait privé Kaneki de sa lumière, alors la goule borgne avait plongé la ville entière dans les ténèbres. Il avait donné à chaque citoyen de cette ville un aperçu de la maladie mentale qui le rongeait, de la tristesse qui le terrassait. Le monde avait réveillé le monstre endormi, il en assumait maintenant les conséquences. Kaneki était devenu l'ennemi des hommes ainsi que celui des goules, mis à part Eto, il n'avait plus personne. Alors, il allait tout faire pour la récupérer.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Kaneki était allé à l'Antique faire de même, il avait donné les instructions à Kuzen Yoshimura, l'heure exacte du début de l'opération, le point de jonction avec Aogiri et surtout qui mènerait l'organisation : Noroi son ancien ami qui n'était rien de plus qu'une coquille vide maintenant. Ce jour-là, Kaneki revit Ayato, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps, le jeune homme semblait s'être grandement assagi ; il regardait toujours Kaneki avec haine mais il eut la sagesse de ne pas chercher la confrontation, Kaneki avait déjà bien assez mal à se contenir lui-même, il lui en aurait fallu peu pour exploser et tout ruiner…

Kaneki avait tout réglé avec minutie, il lui restait un jour pour achever la préparation de son opération, il allait en avoir besoin…

* * *

 _1 jour avant_

Kaneki s'entraîna inlassablement avec Chi She Lian, apprenant à la maîtriser comme une extension de son corps, il se l'était appropriée et cette arme allait lui permettre de faire la différence face aux inspecteurs. Il régla ensuite la question de comment entrer dans le second arrondissement, il devait faire une entrée fracassante pour pouvoir jouer de l'effet de surprise, quoi de mieux que de débouler dans un véhicule motorisé. Son choix se porta sur un poids lourd dans lequel il stockerait quelques sympathiques munitions…

Kaneki avait déjà tout préparé à l'avance, seuls restaient les derniers préparatifs, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. De retour dans le 24eme arrondissement, il tailla sans s'arrêter un seul instant des cailloux de la taille d'une balle de pistolet, il les aiguisa avec précision et les placèrent dans deux sacs lourdement remplis, cela serait suffisant… Il lui restait ensuite à augmenter encore son facteur RC, au cours des derniers jours, celui-ci avait déjà augmenté exponentiellement, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, non, il ne pouvait pas battre Kishou Arima avec ça… Alors, il dévora les dernières poches RC de Tatara qu'il avait soigneusement stockées, le goût était immonde, mais elles lui procureraient tout ce dont il avait besoin.

La dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de se laver, il était d'une puanteur terrible, même lui la sentait maintenant, elle lui collait à la peau… Alors, il plongea dans la baie de Tokyo pour se débarrasser de cette crasse, du sang séché, qui lui recouvraient la peau. Le bain glacé fut revigorant, il raviva ses sens éteints et lui permit de se focaliser sur son unique objectif, être un appât.

Kaneki s'assit à nouveau sur cette chaise rouillée qui l'avait soutenu jusque là ; et comme toutes les nuits précédentes, il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil, la voix lui chuchotait à quel point il était excité, à quel point il avait envie d'ôter la vie et de faire mal. Il était impatient de tuer, de massacrer à vue tout ce qu'il voyait…

* * *

 _Le jour de l'opération_

Un soleil rouge sang se leva sur Tokyo, il annonçait la couleur de ce qui allait suivre, un bain de sang.

Kaneki sortit de sa torpeur de bon matin, il se regarda brièvement dans une glace, quel état misérable il avait… Des yeux hagards, violacés par de longues nuits blanches… Une peau livide, marquée par le stress et le manque d'hygiène… Des cheveux qui viraient de plus en plus au blanc, il ne pouvait rien faire contre… Ses doigts étaient encore tout rougis du mauvais traitement qu'ils avaient subi durant la nuit…

Kaneki avait encore un peu de temps avant de partir affronter la providence, il prit dans ses mains la photo de lui et Eto lors de la fête des cerisiers en fleur. Quelle belle époque cela fut ! Il vit alors à quelle point sa présence lui manquait, la douceur de ses doigts fins qui glissaient le long de son corps, la douce moiteur de son corps collé contre le sien, son parfum enivrant… Sa voix envoûtante… Tout son corps gémissait du manque effroyable que son absence provoquait…

 _NON !_

Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle maintenant, il devait seulement se concentrer sur SA mission, c'était tout. Il se récita à nouveau ce qu'il s'était fixé durant les deux semaines précédentes :

« Les émotions ne doivent pas entrer en ligne de compte. »

« La douleur doit être totalement négligée et ne pas interagir sur la performance. »

« Pleurer est prohibé. »

Toutefois, il restait une part de lui qui n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir la jeune femme, ce Kaneki se sentait si seul et si triste… Il était dévasté par le chagrin… Alors, Kaneki griffonna ces mots au dos de la photo :

 _Eto_

 _Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !_

 _Si je venais à mourir aujourd'hui alors,_

 _lors de ma résurrection suivante,_

 _je retournerais la terre et le ciel pour te retrouver !_

 _Tu me manques… Reviens vite !_

 _N.B: La destruction d'un objet ne doit engendrer aucune larme._

Et il la déposa sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée tout ce temps.

 _8h00_

Début de l'opération.


	27. Chapitre 27: Les Larmes de la Borgne

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il choisit de laisser son masque terrifiant sachant qu'il utiliserait celui de son kakuja, prit la valise avec le quinque replié à l'intérieur, les deux sacs de cailloux et quitta discrètement le 24eme arrondissement. Il se rendit immédiatement à l'usine où il avait repéré les poids lourds, déposa toutes ses affaires dans celui qu'il avait choisi puis alla récupérer les clés après avoir assommé le veilleur. Il allait tuer bien assez aujourd'hui, nul besoin de verser inutilement du sang…

Kaneki attendit ensuite 8 heures et demie avant de tourner la clé dans le contact, le moteur vrombit et il démarra, sa conduite était totalement anarchique mais suffisante pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Les routes étaient plutôt désertes en cette douce matinée, l'itinéraire qu'il avait emprunté lui assurait une grande ligne droite juste avant l'antenne du deuxième arrondissement. Lorqu'il arriva à cet embranchement, il accéléra du mieux qu'il put, poussant le moteur à son maximum. En une vingtaine de secondes, il se retrouva lancé à pleine vitesse contre l'immeuble du CCG ; au dernier moment Kaneki donna un violent coup de volant, le véhicule réalisa alors des tonneaux dans le bâtiment, écrasant tout sur son passage.

Les premier cris commencèrent à se faire entendre, des hurlements de douleur, de peur et aussi des alarmes. Kaneki fut violemment ballotté durant le périlleux périple du poids lourd, mais il avait atteint son premier objectif, semer une pagaille monstrueuse. Lorsque le véhicule se stoppa complètement, Kaneki se hâta d'en sortir et de récupérer les deux sacs à l'arrière ; au même moment, il commença à déployer son kagune qui vint piocher des graviers dans le sac.

Kaneki hurla comme un possédé :

« V Je suis là pour toi ! Bande de sales goules ! Je vais tous vous tuer, les Washuu aussi ! Je vais tout révéler ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Il lança alors la première salve de projectiles dans la cohue, ses adversaires n'étaient pas des goules, ils furent troués comme des passoires par ces petits cailloux aiguisés lancés à pleine vitesse. Le concert des hurlements s'amplifia, déjà, les premières pertes avaient lieu… Les gémissements se taisaient peu à peu, pour laisser place à un étrange silence dans cette cohue. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, encore moins les morts… Il lança des salves de projectiles, encore et encore, visant principalement les inspecteurs mais aussi les agents civils, peu lui importait du moment qu'il semait la zizanie…

Déjà, les inspecteurs commençaient à adopter une formation de combat et dégainaient leur quinque, le combat allait bientôt débuté, amené par ces festivités… Du coin de l'œil, Kaneki aperçut Furuta battre en retraite pour faire son rapport à V, parfait, tout marchait comme il le voulait, tout reposait sur lui désormais.

* * *

 _A l'extérieur de la Cochlée_

Le groupe de goules embusqué constata le départ d'Arima Kishou de la prison dans les temps livrés par le plan, il prévint aussitôt le groupe principal qui était détaché un peu plus loin afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Dix minutes passèrent, elles consistaient en une sécurité, si Kishou décidait de retourner en arrière, alors, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper des deux affaires, il ferait une croix sur les secrets de V mais bien sûr, c'était impossible.

Néanmoins, ces dix minutes en incombaient à Kaneki, cela ferait dix minutes de plus pour combattre ce démon habillé tout de blanc… Dix minutes à combattre le Dieu de la Mort… Dès que le temps imparti fut écoulé, l'assaut fut lancé dans la plus grande coordination, ils étaient parfaitement rodés, tels des comédiens ayant répété leur rôle un nombre incalculable de fois pour le jour où ils joueraient sur scène, devant un public attentif. Cette fois-ci, une carte pour déverrouiller la porte principale leur avait été remise. Yoshimura soupira ces simples mots :

« Sésame, ouvre-toi ! », enclencha le dispositif et la porte blindée massive s'ouvrit lentement.

Les goules se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans perdre une seule seconde, c'était une course contre la montre à partir de maintenant. Même si Arima Kishou ne surveillait plus la prison, d'autres inspecteurs terrifiants y étaient encore de garde :

l'inspectrice spéciale Kiyoko Aura, l'inspecteur en chef Nobu Shimoguchi, l'inspectrice en chef Hairu Ihei, l'inspecteur de 1ere classe Shinji Mishibata, l'inspecteur spécial Morgan Tanakamaru et bien d'autres inspecteurs encore dont l'histoire ne garda pas trace de leur nom.

Tous ces inspecteurs luttèrent au péril de leur vie pour défendre la prison, mais les deux meneurs étaient bien trop puissants… Kuzen Yoshimura, dit la Chouette et Noro le glouton à l'appétit sans limites… Ils détruisirent tout sur leur passage, Yoshimura avait décidé d'exploiter sa puissance à 100 % quitte à ce qu'on apprenne le retour de la Chouette borgne, il voulait sauver sa fille, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Alors, il attaqua les colombes avec toutes les forces qu'il était parvenu à garder avec les ravages du temps, ce fut largement suffisant.

La première à tomber fut Hairu Ihei sous les coups de Noro, il la dévora en un instant, avant même que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, son quinque tomba au sol, inerte. Puis ce fut au tour de Nobu Shimoguchi et Shinji Mishibata qui la rejoignirent très peu de temps après, suite à leur empalement sur les deux épées de Yoshimura. Ceux qui luttèrent le plus longtemps furent Kiyoko Aura et Morgan Takamaru, ils étaient réputés pour former un tandem extrêmement redoutable, et ils méritaient totalement cette désignation. Ils se battirent comme deux démons, sans crainte de la mort, ni de la douleur, totalement libérés, leur unique objectif était d'arrêter les goules.

Alors, ils firent face, avec leur quinque aux formes hybrides, ils décimèrent les goules d'Aogiri, quelques unes étaient tombées sous les balles Q et les coups des inspecteurs de troisième et second rang, mais ce furent eux qui tinrent une résistance acharnée. Ils dressèrent un véritable barrage, digne des portes de l'enfer. Les cadavres s'empilaient et eux restaient impassibles continuant à se battre, se persuadant qu'à chaque ennemi, la victoire s'approchait un peu plus. Lorsque plus de deux tiers des goules d'Aogiri furent éliminées, Noro et Yoshimura chargèrent à nouveau. Le combat fut dantesque, les adversaires semblaient se valoir, enfin, presque.

Les deux goules étaient en fait, trop puissantes, les inspecteurs furent forcés de reculer sous la régénération terrible de leurs deux adversaires, puis finalement, les premières blessures apparurent, une entaille au bras, à la jambe… et tout dérapa. Leurs membres furent arrachés, leur corps broyé, et leur vie, ôtée. Le groupe de goules, désormais bien amputé, poursuivit sa route à travers les couloirs sinueux de la Cochlée. Ils avaient dépassé la zone des goules de rang S et arrivèrent enfin à l'étage des goules classées SS de par la menace qu'elles constituaient.

Eto était là, tranquillement assise sur une chaise, elle avait le regard légèrement vide, comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les bruits environnants la firent sursauter, et alors, elle vit que beaucoup de personnes étaient venues pour la sauver, pourtant, nulle trace de Kaneki… En un rien de temps, sa cellule fut déverrouillée, elle vit son père en sortant, en compagnie de Noro, bien gré mal gré, elle déclara :

« Merci… d'être venus me chercher. »

Yoshimura répondit simplement :

« Tu es ma fille, mon unique enfant. Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais partie avant moi ? »

Eto n'avait rien à répondre à cela, et n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans un dialogue sentimental ; autrefois, il avait fait ses choix, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences, elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner, et ne souhaitait pas tisser de liens avec lui, c'était un droit qu'il avait perdu… Un fragment d'une époque désormais révolue… D'une voix un peu chevrotante, elle s'enquit :

« Où est… Ken ? »

Touka prit la parole, Eto l'avait repérée et se demandait justement pourquoi elle était là :

« Ce lâche… Et bien, tout simplement il est parti. Rassure-toi, il a organisé en partie ton sauvetage, disons que c'était une manière de te témoigner l'amour qu'il te portait… Mais il est totalement brisé maintenant, alors il s'en est allé, sans un mot, peut être ne voulait-il simplement plus rien avoir à faire avec toi… Je crois bien que je le comprends si c'est le cas… Ah oui, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te revoir, que tu lui avais fait trop de mal pour qu'il puisse te pardonner. Par contre, il t'a tout de même laissé l'argent, il nous a dit qu'il l'avait déposé dans le 24eme arrondissement, là où vous aviez l'habitude de vous entraîner. »

Eto avait l'impression d'être déchirée de part en part, elle se sentait ridicule dans ses habits de prisonnier, elle avait… tout perdu. Alors, elle soupira simplement :

« Tu dois avoir raison… Mais, explique au moins la raison de ta présence ici… »

Touka maugréa :

« Ce n'est sûrement pas pour toi que je fais ça… Mais tu sais, ta disparition n'a pas causé du tort qu'a Kaneki, il y a aussi une jeune fille qui vous adule et pourtant, je suis persuadée que tu n'as eu aucune pensée pour elle jusque là ! Si je suis là, c'est parce que Hinami est malade, elle est terrorisée de vous avoir perdu, et veut absolument te revoir. Tout ce que je fais, c'est uniquement pour elle ! »

Une voix stridente résonna dans la Cochlée :

« ASSEZ DE MENSONGES ! ». Aussitôt, une goule d'Aogiri sortit des rangs et souleva sa capuche, ce n'était pas un masque régulier, non il était totalement différent. Le masque tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, et derrière, se cachait le visage d'Hinami, en larmes. La jeune fille avait très rapidement fait son choix, dès qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait réellement, et ce qui menaçait Kaneki… Elle avait sans hésiter choisi d'aller elle aussi au front pour transmettre la véritable information à Eto… Elle avait plus de seize ans maintenant, elle n'était plus la petite fille pleurnicharde d'antan, non, elle était capable de choisir ses propres décisions, celles qui lui paraissaient justes…

Elle sanglota:

« Eto… Il faut que tu sauves Ken… Il se bat seul dans le second arrondissement pour faire diversion, contre Arima Kishou a-t-il dit. Il est tellement seul, il a besoin de toi… Tu sais, pour mon propre bien, il m'a menti en disant juste que vous ne vouliez plus me voir car vous en aviez marre de moi… Il a fait tout ça pour me protéger de ce monde affreux… Il est très malade maintenant, il hurle toutes les nuits dans le 24eme arrondissement… Et puis, c'est lui qui a tout organisé pour te sauver… C'est quand il est venu à l'Antique que j'ai su, il s'est couché au sol pour implorer de l'aide… Et ton père lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un chien… que c'était de sa faute si tu étais emprisonnée et qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait… Ken a dit qu'il allait se sacrifier pour gagner du temps… pour se faire pardonner… Il t'aime tellement… regarde » et elle lui tendit un petit écrin.

Hinami poursuivit :

« Il avait demandé à ton père de te la donner au cas où il ne pourrait pas lui même car c'était pour lui LA promesse à tenir. Mais après avoir décidé avec Touka de le trahir, monsieur Yoshimura l'a jetée à la poubelle… Aide Ken je t'en supplie, il n'a plus que toi au monde pour le rendre heureux… »

Eto ouvrit lentement la petite boîte, à l'intérieur se tenait un objet révélant tout l'amour de Kaneki, une bague pour la demander en mariage, elle, l'horrible Chouette Borgne. La bague était ravissante, avec un magnifique diamant vert dont la couleur s'alliait avec celle de ses cheveux. Alors, elle releva lentement la tête, elle n'avait fait que fixer le sol jusque là. Et tout le monde vit, une ravissante goule borgne avec les joues baignées de larmes… Elle pleurait l'amour qu'elle portait à son bien-aimé et qu'elle risquait de perdre d'une minute à l'autre. Elle pleurait tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait, toutes les horreurs qu'on lui avait crachées au visage et qu'il avait acceptées sans rechigner, pour pouvoir la sauver.

La Chouette Borgne pleurait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était le seul à pouvoir lui arracher des larmes, le seul qui comptait réellement pour elle. Alors qu'elle amorça brusquement sa sortie de la Cochlée pour prêter main forte à Kaneki, son père l'attrapa par l'épaule et tenta de la raisonner :

« Eto, Kaneki n'est plus lui-même. Il est devenu fou quand tu as disparu, il a plusieurs personnalités, un penchant terrible pour la violence et le meurtre… Il se scarifie, se mange des parties de son corps… Il ne dort plus, il hurle de douleur et de dépit durant la nuit… Il est trop malade pour que tu le sauves… Je ne veux pas que tu finisses ta vie avec un dégénéré mental comme lui. Il fait don de sa vie pour toi, ne rends pas son sacrifice vain… »

Alors, Eto hurla de toutes ses forces :

« De quel PUTAIN de sacrifice me parles-tu ?! PERSONNE ne décidera avec qui je veux vivre ! Mon choix, je l'ai fait il y a LONGTEMPS, la seule personne que je veux est KEN KANEKI ! Personne d'autre ! Tu m'entends sale enflure de père, cette espèce de sale lâche que tu as toujours été ! Si Kaneki est en morceaux, alors j'emploierai ma vie pour le réparer, morceau par morceau, jamais plus je ne le laisserai seul à avoir peur dans le noir ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Eto repoussa violemment la main de son père, personne n'avait plus le droit de poser la main sur elle à partir de maintenant, personne sauf Kaneki. Elle laissa son kakuja la recouvrir peu à peu et Noro vint lui apporter quelque chose, c'était un ordre direct de Kaneki, de quoi subvenir à sa faim, une poche RC bien gonflée et sanguinolente. Sans hésiter, elle croqua à pleines dents dedans et l'engloutit en un instant. Eto se dépêcha de déposer un baiser sur le front de Hinami et lui susurra :

« Merci mille fois, grâce à toi, j'ai encore une chance de sauver Ken. Merci du fond du cœur ! » et elle quitta Cochlée à une vitesse terrifiante. La Chouette Borgne n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête :

 _« Sauver Ken. »_

* * *

Kaneki avait engagé le combat contre ses adversaires ; les inspecteurs spéciaux, les vétérans de cette guerre sans fin, étaient déjà parés au combat, ils avaient une réactivité excellente. Kaneki étudia ses adversaires principaux : Iwao Kuroiwa, Koori Ui, Shiki Kijima et bien d'autres… Le combat allait être rude… Mais Kaneki était bien décidé à leur faire comprendre la signification du mot :

 _Cauchemar_

Il abandonna ses vulgaires sacs de pierre pour passer aux choses sérieuses, son kakuja vint le recouvrir intégralement, tout ce temps il ne l'avait pas utilisé afin de maximiser ses effets le jour J, quel sentiment grisant de puissance, celle-ci était décuplée. Kaneki engagea la combat à la vitesse éclair, il sortit son quinque : Chi She Lian et la saisit de son bras droit qui disposait d'une force phénoménale. A cet instant précis, il engagea le combat, lui aussi devait jouer contre la montre, éliminer le plus d'adversaires avant l'arrivée d'Arima Kishou…

Iwao Kuroiwa bondit à sa rencontre dans son Arata, Kaneki dévia facilement son premier coup avec son épée et profita de l'ouverture pour lancer un grand coup circulaire… qui trancha l'inspecteur spécial en deux, ignorant totalement la défense de l'Arata, voilà ce qu'était une goule avec un quinque. Néanmoins, ce bref répit que la colombe offrit à ses coéquipiers fut suffisant, ils eurent le temps de finaliser leur préparation et commencèrent à former un demi cercle autour de lui. Les premières balles Q fusèrent, Kaneki les dévia, ce n'était que des piqûres de moustique pour son kakuja renforcé. Les inspecteurs, brillants, établirent une stratégie en très peu de temps, pour se donner un peu de répit, une salve de tirs était faite sur Kaneki dès que les inspecteurs au corps à corps se repliaient.

Koori Ui prit part au combat, son niveau était exceptionnel et il fut celui qui infligea sa première blessure à Kaneki. Profitant du fait que son adversaire ne connaissait pas la spécificité de son quinque, il attendit l'opportunité où les deux quinques s'entrechoquèrent pour libérer la capacité de son quinque, une longue pique noire sortit et se plongea dans l'abdomen de Kaneki. Pourtant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Kaneki n'esquissa même pas un signe de douleur, il repoussa seulement son adversaire avec une violence inouïe l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Shiki Kijima prit aussitôt la relève avec son quinque tronçonneuse, cette arme était particulièrement meurtrière, mais son manieur n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, d'autant plus qu'il portait déjà des handicaps physiques majeurs. Kaneki le tua en un instant, avec Chi She Lian, il para Rotten Follow, puis il arracha le bras de l'inspecteur avec uniquement la force de son bras gauche, il n'avait pas besoin de kakuja pour démembre un simple humain. Sans s'arrêter un instant il ramassa la tronçonneuse et l'envoya fendre la tête de l'inspecteur. Le bruit était horrible :

« Zrzrzrzrzrzrzrzrzrzr » tandis que l'inspecteur criait :

« Hublubluhurblublurhur » puis se stoppa, il était mort.

Kaneki décida ensuite de réduire le nombre de subordonnés, ils étaient gênants. Il leur fonça dessus et les massacra sans distinction, les têtes tombaient au sol, inertes. Les membres s'éparpillaient dans la salle sous les hurlements à déchirer les tympans. Kaneki était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il semait la mort, encore et encore, il ôtait la vie, pour autant, il redoubla d'ardeur.

Furuta se décida à passer à l'action, il ramassa le quinque de son supérieur Kijima et attaqua Kaneki en hurlant de peur, il adorait se faire passer pour un couard… Mais il était loin d'être faible, au contraire, il représentait sans aucun doute l'adversaire le plus téméraire pour Kaneki dans cette antenne du CCG. Sa prestance à manier le quinque était extraordinaire, malgré ses cris de peur, il attaquait avec minutie, sous le regard impressionné de ses collègues. D'un coup vif, il fit voler en morceaux le masque terrifiant de Kaneki, dévoilant ainsi son unique kakugan. La goule borgne commença à ressentir un peu de difficulté, ou plutôt, elle nomma cela, du challenge. Car Furuta n'était pas aussi fort que lui…

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il fit reculer l'inspecteur puis il le frappa au visage de sa main libre, l'envoyant bouler. Furuta se releva rapidement, Kaneki demanda simplement :

« On continue ? »

La goule de V se contenta de répliquer avec un grand sourire :

« C'est ce que Takatsuki me demandait à chaque fois que je venais de me répandre en elle! »

C'en était trop, Kaneki se précipita à sa rencontre et abattit avec une force incroyable son quinque sur l'adversaire ; la lame rentra dans le bras de son propriétaire et le découpa sous les cris déchirants de Furuta. Il pouvait encore se battre, il avait prévu de faire du pâté de Kaneki, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il s'exclama :

« Nimu DASH ! » et planta ses doigts dans les globes oculaires de Kaneki, laissant entendre un doux : « PLOP ! ». Kaneki ne voyait plus rien, il était plongé dans le noir… Furuta soupira :

« Et bien mon petit Kaneki, c'est déjà fini. Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de toi. Et tu penses pouvoir battre V avec aussi peu… »

Il ramassa alors son quinque et contourna Kaneki en silence afin de lui infliger un coup fatal. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que… Kaneki l'attrape fermement à la gorge et murmure :

« Tu parles… beaucoup trop. »

Kaneki lui broya la nuque tandis qu'il envoya ses tentacules pour le transpercer à répétition. Furuta savait qu'il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien alors, il déploya son propre kagune au grand contentement de Kaneki qui ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer :

« Oh ! Un inspecteur goule ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Furuta ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il aurait pu choisir de rien faire, mais sa vie tenait beaucoup plus à ses yeux que les secrets de V. Alors, il rendit chaque coup de que lui donnait Kaneki et les deux se transpercèrent mutuellement de leur kagune, c'était un combat d'usure, qui serait le premier à céder ? Kaneki avait néanmoins un net avantage, son kakuja encaissait très bien les coups, et même un kagune avait du mal à s'y frayer un chemin. Alors que le corps de Furuta était aussi consistant que du beurre. L'issue du match ne se fit guère attendre, alors que Kaneki restait stoïque pendant qu'il se faisait empaler de part en part, Furuta commença à s'agiter et à tenter de s'extirper de la main d'acier de Kaneki… Mais rien n'y fit, il le sut lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé de Kaneki, il avait perdu, de façon lamentable…

Koori Ui tenta d'intervenir après s'être relevé, encore étourdi par la violence du coup qu'on lui avait porté. Tout compte fait, il ne savait pas qui aider, deux goules étaient en train de se battre, pourquoi choisirait-il d'en aider une ? Après une réflexion très courte, il décida de porter secours à Furuta, après tout, il restait un inspecteur du CCG malgré le fait qu'il soit une goule. Il chargea Kaneki qui était maintenant aveugle, ses yeux ayant été crevés par Furuta. Mais au dernier moment, il comprit comment le roi d'Aogiri était parvenu à attraper Furuta… Quelle maîtrise terrible du kagune… Il n'était ni goule ni humain… non il était transfiguré, une créature que personne ne pouvait comprendre ni même appréhender… Kaneki avait en effet fait pousser le long de son tentacule un œil rouge, qui ressemblait étrangement au kakugan des goules, en beaucoup plus gros… Il ne devait probablement presque rien voir avec, cela ne pouvait pas remplacer un œil normal pourtant, cela semblait lui suffire pour se battre.

Dès que Kaneki vit Koori Ui approcher, il lança un tentacule contre lui et au lieu de le faire s'entrechoquer avec le quinque de son adversaire, il l'enroula brusquement tout autour restreignant totalement son utilisation. L'inspecteur spécial venait d'être pris au piège… Tout ce qu'il put faire lorsque le tentacule arriva à la garde de son quinque fut de le lâcher… Mais c'était déjà trop tard… Il recula rapidement enfin… trop lentement… Et le tentacule vint lui perforer le cœur, trouant sa cage thoracique. Koori Ui s'effondra doucement au sol, il avait été un adversaire remarquable… mais il n'était pas aussi fort qu'Arima Kishou…

Tout du long, Kaneki n'avait eu de cesse de fixer Furuta avec attention, ce démon était une véritable source de problèmes, il ne fallait pas le quitter du regard une seule seconde… Néanmoins, il semblait qu'il avait épuisé toutes les cartes dans sa main, et n'avait plus aucun as dans la manche… le comble pour un clown… Kaneki continua à le transpercer ignorant les balles Q qui lui perforaient la peau ainsi que les tentacules de Furuta qui s'acharnaient sur lui, de plus en plus faiblement… Enfin, il avait arrêté de se débattre, Kaneki prit tout de même soin de s'en assurer, il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaise surprise… Alors, il lui sectionna ses trois membres restants puis sépara la tête de son tronc, tête qu'il troua ensuite avec son kagune. Certaines goules avait une régénération hors norme, mieux valait être certain d'avoir tué son ennemi et qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

Kaneki se tourna vers les derniers inspecteurs restants, beaucoup de bleus surtout, lesquels tremblaient comme des feuilles… Les inspecteurs spéciaux étaient tombés les uns à la suite des autres, Kaneki avait su affirmer son hégémonique puissance… Enfin… il restait encore quelqu'un qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver… L'ange de la Mort du CCG… Arima Kishou. Kaneki s'empressa de tuer les dernières personnes encore en vie… Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa puissance pour espérer lui tenir tête, le moindre gêneur pourrait s'avérer fatal… Alors, il tua, dépeça, arracha, réduisit à néant toute forme de vie… et attendit l'arrivée de son némésis quinque en main, bien décidé à en découdre…

Sauf que… il n'avait plus d'yeux, son corps peinait à guérir des blessures que lui avait infligé Furuta, son corps était encore marqué par de multiples trous… Son kakuja permettait la cohésion de la masse de chair qu'il était… Seule lui restait une détermination sans faille, une lueur d'espoir nommée Eto. Tant qu'elle n'arriverait pas alors, il ne mourrait pas. Kaneki s'en fit la promesse.

Quelques instants plus tard débarqua le légendaire Arima Kishou, l'unique inspecteur étant parvenu à tenir tête à la Chouette Borgne. Dès que Kaneki l'aperçut, il sut que c'était lui, il paraissait certes plus vieux mais il arborait toujours le même regard vide, dénué de toute émotion… Il était comme une machine qui exécutait les ordres : tuer des goules encore et encore, sans faire de distinction, sans avoir la moindre pitié pour elles… Tout simplement, être un exécuteur sans merci, c'était tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, et il fit en sorte de se conformer au mieux à cette image.

Malheureusement, ce à quoi Kaneki ne s'attendait pas était qu'il vienne avec son escouade, la S3, déjà qu'il n'avait que peu de chances contre le Dieu de la Mort, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire contre cette armée de colombes demi-humaines… Malgré tout, il ne perdit pas espoir, le combat n'avait même pas encore commencé, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Alors, il engagea les prémices de cette longue danse mortelle… Sans hésiter, il bondit aux devants d'Arima Kishou et l'attaqua avec son Chi She Lian. Kaneki dénota chez l'inspecteur spécial une légère surprise mais celui-ci la fit disparaître aussitôt. Il avait toujours su s'adapter à ses adversaires, alors une goule avec un quinque n'allait pas faire de réel différence.

Au grand étonnement de Kaneki, l'inspecteur utilisa un quinque différent cette fois-ci, bien plus massif, capable ainsi d'endurer une joute contre Chi She Lian. Arima se contenta d'expliquer :

« Je l'ai prise sur la Chouette il y a de cela 18 ans… C'est la première fois que je l'utilise… Contre quelqu'un comme toi, je suis obligé de sortir l'artillerie lourde, je dois bien le reconnaître. »

Après cette brève trêve, le combat reprit de plus belle, Kaneki sentait qu'il pouvait lutter à armes égales contre Arima Kishou, mais pas contre sa section d'inspecteurs surentraînés… Ils suivaient son rythme avec une rigueur démentielle et profitaient de chacune de ses ouvertures pour lui asséner un coup… Petit à petit, son corps se couvrit de blessures qui se firent de plus en plus longues à se refermer… Kaneki tua deux membres de l'escouade d'Arima mais ce au prix de terribles blessures, le moindre mouvement offensif qui lui faisait baisser sa garder était terriblement puni… Il ne pouvait pas lutter sur tous les fronts… Sa stratégie initiale était de se débarrasser des subordonnées pour ensuite avoir un combat 'loyal' contre Arima Kishou mais c'était bien trop difficile…

Eux aussi venaient du Jardin du Soleil, ils avaient des capacités exceptionnelles, les considérer comme de simples inspecteurs n'était pas envisageable… Arriva un moment où Kaneki lâcha Chi She Lian, il n'avait plus la force pour porter un tel fardeau…. Le quinque était devenu de plus en plus lourd après chaque assaut… Arima ordonna alors à son escouade :

« Restez en retrait à partir de maintenant… Je me charge de lui, n'intervenez que si je suis battu. J'ai déjà eu deux pertes de trop aujourd'hui… Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un seul de vous se fasse abattre. »

Tout du long, Kaneki s'était uniquement battu avec l'œil artificiel qu'il avait crée sur son kagune mais celui-ci était bien peu performant, il avait un temps de latence énorme, ce qui forçait Kaneki à être beaucoup plus réactif pour pallier à ce manque… Mais contre l'Ange de la Mort du CCG, ce n'était jamais assez… Kaneki se fit détruire, un à un, ses membres vinrent joncher le sol de l'antenne du second arrondissement, puis ce fut au tour de ses membres de cellules RC… Rien ne résistait à Arima Kishou, tout particulièrement quand celui-ci activa son quinque a distance. Kaneki se fit embrocher encore et encore dans l'air, il n'avait plus assez de sang ni de chair pour se régénérer, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Je me sens brûlant comme une patate dans un friteuse. »

Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, il ne lui restait plus que le tronc et la tête, tout le reste semblait s'être volatilisé. Kaneki se sentait terriblement faible, incapable de bouger. Il voulut faire une dernière offensive, s'il avait passé son temps à manger ces derniers jours, c'était pour pouvoir utiliser son kagune à volonté. Alors, il le déchaîna une dernière fois, un énorme tentacule couleur jais muni d'une main griffue vint attraper le quinque d'Arima et le fit exploser de part en part en se resserrant autour. Kaneki ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il n'arrivait même plus à guérir…

Néanmoins, le combat n'était pas fini, non, Arima se contenta de ramasser Chi She Lian et bondit sur Kaneki pour le décapiter. La goule borgne eut le réflexe de se reculer en traînant sur le sol grâce à son kagune ce qui eut pour effet de faire manquer sa cible à Arima… En effet, le quinque plongea dans son ventre et le cloua totalement au sol… Kaneki cracha une mare de sang, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait été totalement défait, il ne guérissait même plus, il en était certain, il allait mourir. Mais ce qui le troublait, c'était qu'Arima ait manqué son coup, ce n'était certainement pas son genre, c'était comme s'il était gêné mais par quoi ? Kaneki eut la révélation, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, il l'avait lui même expérimenté, Arima Kishou avait de lourds problèmes visuels… Voilà une faille qu'il aurait pu exploiter mais maintenant… la partie était déjà jouée…

Kaneki hurla ses excuses et son amour pour Eto une dernière fois :

« Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir jusqu'à ton arrivée… Pardon ! Je t'aimerai à jam… »

« Tchak ! » Arima venait de lui planter son quinque Ixa dans l'œil gauche, comme au bon vieux temps… Ken Kaneki avait cessé de bouger, le roi d'Aogiri était-il… mort ?

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **je tenais juste à signaler quelque chose, je constate que les chapitres 24 et 26 ont à peu près deux fois moins de vues que les chapitres 25 et 27.**

 **Je m'explique, en soi ce n'est pas dérangeant, mais j'ai le souvenir que le 24 et le 25 ont été publiés dans un laps de temps court (quelques heures) et qu'il en est de même pour les chapitres 26 et 27.**

 **J'en viens à me demander si certains lecteurs n'auraient pas oublié ces chapitres en lisant uniquement le dernier chapitre paru (car habituellement, c'est un chapitre par semaine), ce qui peut être particulièrement problématique pour la compréhension de l'intrigue.**

 **Voilà tout.**

 **Cordialement, GiddyLove.**


	28. Chapitre 28: Règlement de Comptes

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Eto se mouvait à une vitesse phénoménale, sous son kakuja de Chouette, elle se déplaçait de toit en toit en bondissant, il lui fallut peu de temps pour arriver au second arrondissement, mais Arima Kishou était lui aussi un demi-humain, alors, il devait être arrivé depuis bien longtemps déjà, suffisamment pour accomplir son œuvre macabre… Eto vit tout d'abord un poids lourd renversé gisant dans l'édifice bien amoché. Elle bondit à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour constater l'étendue de la scène. Soudain, elle entendit les derniers mots que Kaneki souhaitait lui adresser… des mots d'amour et d'excuses… Lorsqu'elle déboula, elle eut le temps de voir Arima Kishou planter son quinque dans l'œil de son bien-aimé, elle avait été trop lente pour le sauver… Quelques secondes de plus auraient pu suffire, si seulement elle n'avait pas été si longue à sortir de la Cochlée…

La scène semblait irréaliste, Kaneki au centre, était démembré et cloué au sol par un long quinque, ses yeux ouverts étaient crevés, il ne bougeait plus, ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs… Il avait dû tellement souffrir… Et puis, partout autour de lui, des cadavres mutilés, facilement une trentaine d'inspecteur, le sol était jonché de quinques, de douilles, de membres, le tout dans une immense mare de sang… C'était tout simplement une boucherie, Kaneki avait fait ça tout seul… Il avait même tué Furuta à ce qu'elle constata après avoir observé un corps en bouillie dont subsistaient seulement quelques bouts de kagune… Tout du long, il avait été abandonné de tous et pourtant, il avait eu la force de mettre à terre tous ces inspecteurs, de tenir tout ce temps face à autant de fous furieux qui l'avaient mutilé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus en guérir.

Et maintenant, il était là par terre, très probablement… mort. Eto cria haut et fort :

« Ken je t'interdis de mourir tant qu'on ne s'est pas marié, et pas après non plus ! Tu dois vivre ! »

Soudain, sans prendre garde, son kakuja opéra une majestueuse métamorphose, elle pensait jusque là que son kakuja avait atteint à sa forme finale, mais il semblait qu'elle était encore une goule de feu incomplète. Aurait-elle trouvé sa raison de vivre ? Vivre pour Ken Kaneki, pour le protéger ? Son kakuja prit une taille dantesque, au moins deux fois plus gros que le précédent, beaucoup plus épais, des pics acérés perçaient de partout et elle avait à la place des bras deux énormes pattes qui se terminaient par une monstrueuse griffe… En plus de ça, plusieurs pattes étaient apparues sur ses côtés. Elle avait à la fois un côté terrifiant mais aussi majestueux, comme une créature ultime à côté de qui personne ne pouvait se tenir…

Conscience de la puissance supplémentaire qu'elle venait d'acquérir, Eto se permit de déclarer :

« Escouade Zero, en charge de l'affaire de la Chouette Borgne, montrez-moi donc ce dont vous êtes capables ! »

Arima intervint aussitôt :

« Début de l'opération : Extermination de la goule Chouette Borgne de rang SSS. Prenez la en tenaille et travaillez en équipe ! »

Alors, la danse macabre débuta… le combat ne s'arrêterait qu'à la mort d'un des deux groupes, pas avant, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de conciliation… Eto avait déjà fui une fois, mais maintenant, elle voulait mettre un terme à tout ça, faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à Tokyo, puis quitter cette ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Et la première chose à faire, était de clore sa rivalité avec Arima Kishou… Eto le scruta attentivement, indéniablement il était devenu bien vieux, et chose surprenante, il semblait fatigué, probablement que son combat contre Kaneki l'avait bien plus exténué qu'il n'y laissait paraître…

Alors, elle fonça sur les inspecteurs avant qu'ils n'aient l'opportunité de l'encercler, en un éclair, elle en broya un contre le mur avec sa patte énorme, il n'allait pas se relever, même une goule survivrait difficilement à ce genre de coups, alors, un simple demi-humain… Eto fit en sorte d'axer le combat de telle sorte qu'elle leur bloquait l'accès à Kaneki, il y avait encore un espoir qu'il soit toujours vivant, après tout, on lui avait dit que ces derniers jours, il n'avait eu de cesse de manger des goules, peut être cela suffirait-il pour le sauver… Elle ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. Seul comptait à cet instant son combat ! S'agitant sporadiquement, son kakuja projeta une grêle de piques acérés sur ses adversaires, la plupart d'entre eux, bien entraînés, se protégèrent instinctivement avec un quinque… Mais deux succombèrent, de fait, l'un n'avait pas le quinque approprié pour parer les projectiles et le second n'eut pas le réflexe de le faire.

 _Déjà 3 de moins._

Eto poursuivit sa boucherie, mais c'était loin d'être aisé, son kakuja était constamment en train d'être tailladé et elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs coups sur son corps physique… Il lui en restait encore trois à battre dont Arima. D'une de ses pattes crochues, elle trancha une autre colombe, séparant son tronc de ses jambes, celui-ci non plus ne serait plus une nuisance. La Chouette Borgne laissa échapper un rictus terrible :

« HiHiHiHiHiHi ! C'est plus dur que de s'attaquer à un blessé non ?! Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la proie ?! »

Elle leur rendait coup pour coup ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Kaneki, les mutilations qu'il avait endurées, dommage qu'ils ne soient pas plus résistants pensa-t-elle, elle aurait bien aimé leur faire plus mal encore ! Après un combat sanglant, il ne resta plus que trois personnes, une goule démembrée au fond, et deux adversaires se faisant face : Eto Yoshimura et Arima Kishou. L'issue de ce conflit éternel allait enfin se dévoiler ! Aucun des deux n'était prêt à abandonner, alors, ils continuèrent à se battre.

Arima se contentait d'esquiver et de parer les coups de la Chouette pour ensuite contre-attaquer, mais chaque entaille qu'il laissait sur le kakuja était immédiatement effacée. Elle avait beau être de type ukaku, il n'en restait pas moins que son endurance était phénoménale. Arima regrettait de ne pas avoir son quinque SSS, il aurait pu faire quelque chose avec, mais là, ses coups était assimilables à des piqûres… La Chouette s'amusa même :

« Aïe ! Un moustique m'a piqué ! »

Arima était dans une impasse, il aurait probablement pu fuir, mais, qu'est ce que cela lui aurait amené ? S'il n'était pas capable d'arrêter la Chouette maintenant, alors il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Le combat était fini, il demanda simplement :

« Pourquoi as-tu tout abandonné ? Nous qui gardions le siège du roi borgne… voilà qu'il va se retrouver vacant ! »

La Chouette gronda :

« Je n'ai rien abandonné du tout… tu as juste été incapable de le voir… La goule que tu as massacrée est le Roi Borgne, et moi, je suis sa Reine Borgne ! »

Arima ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors c'en était ainsi, il soupira de soulagement :

« Deux rois borgnes, eh bien... pourquoi pas ?! De toute façon, plus rien ne va ces jours-ci… Merci pour tout Eto ! » et il laissa tomber Ixa au sol, il n'en avait plus besoin à présent. Arima Kishou se contenta de regarder la mort qui se tenait en face de lui, enfin… Enfin on allait pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il avait toujours recherché, le repos éternel ! Une patte crochue vint lui ravir avec précision la tête, sans douleur, l'heure n'était plus à cela, un grand inspecteur était décédé, et quoiqu'on en dise, Eto n'avait plus le cœur à se battre… Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir, c'était si Kaneki était oui ou non, en vie.

Doucement, Eto abandonna son kakuja pour aller constater par elle-même l'état dans lequel il était… De près, c'était encore plus horrible, il n'avait plus d'yeux, Ixa lui avait à nouveau percé la tête… Il n'avait plus de membres, son corps était criblé de balles et l'énorme quinque Chi She Lian lui avait troué l'avait empalé à même le sol. Eto entendit néanmoins, un très léger souffle d'air, très irrégulier, mais présent, qui venait légèrement gonfler sa cage thoracique. Dieu merci, il était en vie ! C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, que Kaneki soit vivant. Elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer, de remercier la providence de lui avoir fait ce cadeau, de lui avoir offert la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ avec lui !

 _Mais rien n'était encore gagné…_

En effet, Kaneki restait cloué au sol, aux portes de la mort, comment le soigner restait la question principale ? Eto retira tout d'abord le quinque qui le transperçait, la lame ressortit rougeâtre, tout embourbée du sang de Kaneki… Aussitôt fait, elle vint envelopper la blessure avec son propre kagune, il fallait absolument empêcher les organes de sortir du corps… Elle fut aussi délicate que possible, bien consciente que le moindre faux pas pouvait être fatal. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle souleva doucement Kaneki et quitta ce lieu de massacre en prenant le quinque avec elle, cela constituerait un souvenir au moins…

Eto rentra directement chez elle, non pas dans le 24eme arrondissement mais dans son appartement, elle avait de quoi le soigner là-bas. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle le déposa sur leur lit, cela lui rappela étrangement la fois où il avait eu la boîte crânienne crevée par le même inspecteur, que de nostalgie que ces deux années passées avec lui… Eto constata avec émerveillement que la plaie laissée par Chi She Lian commençait à se résorber, par contre, beaucoup de trous dans sa peau restaient intacts, pourquoi ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eto pour comprendre, c'était les balles Q qui faisaient ça, elles agissaient comme un poison dans son organisme et bloquaient totalement sa régénération… Alors, elle les enleva toutes, une par une, il y en avait tellement, Kaneki avait tellement encaissé… Comment avait-il bien pu rester debout aussi longtemps ? Eto le savait bien au fond d'elle, c'était parce qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion de la revoir, tout ce qu'il avait subi, il l'avait enduré pour elle. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'en voulait d'avoir été capturée, d'avoir fait peser sur lui le poids de sa vie… Au fond, elle se sentait entièrement responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé à Kaneki ces derniers jours… Les remords n'avaient jamais été le fort de la Chouette Borgne, et pourtant, dès que cela tournait autour de Kaneki, elle se sentait subitement beaucoup plus humaine, beaucoup plus sensible… C'était indéniable, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de prodiguer les premiers soins à Kaneki, son corps tout entier était sanguinolent mais au moins, petit à petit, ses cellules RC venaient reboucher les marques des blessures qui lui avaient été infligées… Eto savait pertinemment que cela se passerait comme la dernière fois, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Avec toujours la même tendresse, Eto prenait soin du corps de son bien-aimé, elle le lavait retirant ainsi le sang coagulé mais surtout, chose beaucoup plus abjecte, elle aidait son corps à repousser. A force d'avoir été tranché à répétition, les cellules de Kaneki avaient du mal à redonner à ses membres leur forme originale… Alors, lorsque la poussée devenait anarchique, Eto, à regrets, coupait tout et aidait les cellules RC à recréer les membres en imprimant un moule avec son propre kagune.

C'était très artisanal, mais les résultats étaient au rendez-vous… Et le corps de Kaneki revint à sa forme normale, ses mains avaient bien cinq doigts et ceux-ci conservaient leur allure normale… Cette absence de Kaneki permit aussi à Eto de découvrir ce qui s'était passé durant son enfermement. Rien que l'état de l'appartement en disait long, le téléviseur qui avait été explosé, le robinet tordu, les briques défoncées par les coups de poing, c'était l'œuvre de Kaneki. Et c'était visiblement un lieu de meurtre puis que lorsqu'elle y était revenue, des lignes de démarcation de périmètre avaient été établies…

 _2 semaines passèrent_

Ce furent les deux semaines les plus longues à tenir pour Eto, elle savait que Kaneki finirait par se réveiller, mais au bout de combien de temps ? Elle avait tué la majeure partie de son temps en le regardant, d'un regard vide, éteint. Ô combien il lui manquait ! Sa tendresse, son amour débordant, parfois un peu enfantin, tout cela lui faisait cruellement défaut. Lorsqu'elle était ainsi seule, son appartement lui paraissait bien trop grand pour elle, elle s' y perdait…

Prendre un bain sans faire l'amour avec Ken dedans, c'était nul.

Manger sans Ken, c'était nul.

Lire sans être adossée à Ken, c'était nul.

Dormir sans tenir Ken dans ses bras, c'était nul.

Ne pas parler avec Ken, c'était nul.

Ne pas embrasser Ken, c'était nul.

Ne pas rire avec Ken, c'était nul.

En résumé, vivre sans Ken, c'était horrible.

Lorsqu'Eto estima qu'il était suffisamment guéri, elle s'autorisa à dormir dans le même lit que lui et puis ; un bon matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit sur elle un regard, le regard de Kaneki. De joie, elle murmura :

« Ken ! » et elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel, du moins elle essaya.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, Kaneki attrapa sa main fermement et gronda :

« Ne t'avise même pas de poser la main sur moi, sale monstre ! »

 _Le ton était donné._

Kaneki était furieux, maintenant que toute cette pression était retombée, il pouvait se mettre en colère, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais il était fou de rage envers Eto. Après tout, elle était partie sans rien lui dire. La jeune femme reçut cette phrase comme un carreau d'arbalète en plein cœur, indubitablement, c'était blessant… Mais elle obéit, elle l'avait bien mérité, qu'il se mette en colère contre elle était la moindre des choses, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir comme si de rien n'était, de faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé et de le serrer dans ses bras. Non, comme elle l'avait si bien pensé à propos de son père, « elle avait perdu ce droit ».

Kaneki se releva brusquement, il ne voulait pas d'aide et poussa par terre Eto lorsqu'elle tenta de le soutenir. La jeune femme ne fit rien pour se venger, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et était prête à accepter tout ce qu'il ferait. Après être parvenu à coordonner sa vue, Kaneki mit un genou à terre, il toussa longuement pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il crachait du sang, ce n'était guère étonnant, après ce qu'il avait pris… Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie… Probablement grâce à Eto, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle.

Eto avait fait du tort à Kaneki, c'était incontestable, pourtant, rien ne pouvait excuser l'enfer qu'il lui fit vivre pendant plus d'une semaine. Kaneki avait décidé de se venger à sa façon, il ne poserait pas la main sur elle, il n'en était pas capable de toute façon, mais il était persuadé de pouvoir la blesser avec les mots et autres facéties, il la connaissait si bien… Alors, il se comporta avec elle comme le dernier des salopards.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à table pour la première fois, Eto avait tout préparé et Kaneki n'eut qu'à poser ses fesses sur la table, elle veillait sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle commençait à se servir, Kaneki avait jeté au sol son plat et lui avait ordonné :

« Les chiennes comme toi, c'est au sol qu'elles doivent manger. Tu n'as pas le droit de manger sur une table. »

Sans discuter, Eto était allée par terre et avait fait ce que lui avait demandé Kaneki, elle mangea la nourriture qu'il jetait sous la table, sans jamais chercher à venir chaparder sur la table. Kaneki ne lui donnait que les mauvais bouts, la chaire grasse et immonde, et il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire traîner au sol afin qu'elle s'imprègne des saletés environnantes. Mais Eto continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout cela était normal.

Puis, Kaneki observant Eto manger comme un animal vit ce qu'elle portait au doigt. Par pure vengeance, il lui déclara :

« C'est ma bague que voilà ! Je crois bien que… tu ne la mérites pas. Rends la moi » et Eto penaude, se releva, et enleva sa bague pour la rendre à Kaneki, tremblante. Le jeune homme se moqua d'elle :

« On dirait bien que j'ai touché une corde sensible ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer tout de même. Voyons, quand on est un être aussi abject que la Chouette Borgne, on n'a pas le droit de pleurer ! »

Eto ravala alors ses larmes.

Et durant les repas qui suivirent, Kaneki fit de même encore et encore, et Eto, totalement soumise, retourna chercher sa nourriture sous la table. Elle se sentait tellement coupable vis-à-vis de Kaneki qu'elle avait décidé de tout lui passer même si elle devait en souffrir. Elle savait très bien qu'il l'aimait, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça pour la sauver, qu'il désire se venger relevait du cohérent.

Lorsqu'il lui parlait, il employait toujours des termes dépréciatifs au possible :

« Chienne » « Salope » « Pute Borgne » et Eto répondait impassible, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas relever ce qu'il lui disait, pourtant, chacun de ses mots la dévastait.

Kaneki atteignit le comble de la méchanceté… Il s'était, dès le premier jour de son réveil, installé sur le canapé, laissant Eto seule dans leur grand lit. Ainsi, il se plaisait à quitter l'appartement en pleine nuit ou en plein jour sans la prévenir, uniquement dans le but de la faire paniquer. Il adorait la voir sortir la nuit pour le chercher, presque en sanglots, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne versa pas une seule larme. Un jour, alors que Kaneki rentrait d'une de ses escapades, il s'exclama haut et fort à l'intention d'Eto :

« Aaaaah, ça fait vraiment du bien. Je suis allé baiser avec Touka aujourd'hui, au moins elle pourra me donner des enfants elle parce que toi, tu ne sers à rien en fait. Regarde, tu n'as même pas été foutue de me laisser ta première fois, tu me dis que Noro t'a violée mais je pense plutôt que tu prenais ton pied quand il te tringlait. Ah et Tatara aussi… Tu n'es pas trop triste que je l'aie tué ? Car je suis persuadé que tu sortais aussi pour baiser avec lui, même quand on était en couple. Cela te ressemblerait bien, non ? Par exemple, quand je sortais donner des cours… Tu l'as sûrement déjà invité ici ! Vous avez baisé dans le lit ? Dans le bain aussi ? Bouarfff… De toute façon, je te laisse à sa disposition, tu n'es plus qu'une vieille ordure usée. »

Tout du long, Eto avait serré les dents, qu'est ce que c'était douloureux que de se faire traiter ainsi… Elle en vint à croire que tout ce que lui disait Kaneki était vrai, en fait, elle ne servait vraiment à rien. Elle avait bien mérité ce qui lui arrivait, voilà ce qui se passait quand quelqu'un qui nous vouait une confiance absolue se faisait planter un couteau dans le dos…

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, Eto continua à veiller sur Kaneki avec amour, l'affection qu'elle lui portait n'avait pas diminué d'un iota, elle espérait seulement qu'ils puissent se réconcilier. Elle s'en était rendue compte à la Cochlée, mais bien avant aussi, un futur sans Kaneki, elle n'en voulait pas. Il était la seule personne à être capable d'illuminer ses journées, avec lui, chaque jour était différent. Pas question de s'en aller, et de le laisser encore une fois exposé au mépris de tous, et surtout, à lui-même. Kaneki avait un comportement autodestructeur terrible, Eto le voyait bien chaque jour, enfin, surtout la nuit…

Kaneki avait du mal à s'endormir, Eto l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, sans se faire remarquer. Mais le pire, c'était quand il dormait vraiment, très rapidement, il se mettait à pleurer comme un bébé… Et il criait… Il appelait quelqu'un de toutes ses forces, inlassablement :

« Eto ! Eto ! Eto ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie ! » Son sommeil le trahissait, il était toujours aussi fou d'elle, il avait juste un goût amer, une appréhension terrible d'être à nouveau abandonné. Alors, lorsqu'il pleurait, Eto venait à côté de lui et lui parlait. Il lui avait interdit de la toucher, alors elle tâchait de le consoler de par sa voix et son parfum :

« Ken… Je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je te protège… » Eto se sentait hypocrite de dire cela, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir pu le protéger… Elle n'était pas là au restaurant des goules ni dans la salle de torture de Yamori, pas plus qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher Arima de le mettre en pièces par deux fois… Elle n'était pas non plus présente lorsqu'il se mangeait les doigts… lorsque Yoshimura l'avait traité de chien et avait rejeté toute la faute sur lui… c'était bien la spécialité de son père ça…

* * *

C'était en pleine nuit… Kaneki se réveilla en nage, il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans Eto, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais au moins, avec son parfum dans la pièce, cela l'aidait un petit peu. Alors qu'il se retournait inlassablement pour trouver un petit espace de tissu frais, il entendit un craquement… C'était probablement son esprit qui lui jouait un tour, il savait que de toute façon, il était malade mental. Mais étrangement, ce bruit semblait particulièrement réel. Tiens, il venait de la chambre d'Eto. Kaneki se leva tranquillement et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rabrouer la jeune femme pour le bruit qu'elle faisait, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil discret à travers la fente.

Eto était tranquillement par terre, adossée contre son lit, et se brisait les doigts un par un. Kaneki avait envie de vomir… Il détestait la voir comme ça, voir ses doigts fins former des angles dégoûtants… Cependant, il savait que si elle était comme ça, c'était parce qu'au fond de lui, il l'avait voulu… Il désirait la rendre folle de chagrin, comme ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, à l'exception près que la jeune femme n'avait jamais souhaité ce que cela se passe ainsi, ce n'était que le fruit de circonstances hasardeuses.

Kaneki entra sans plus tarder, faisant par la même sursauter Eto. Il avait été largement assez méchant, tellement méchant qu'il s'en voulait à mort… Mais il dit simplement à la jeune femme :

« Je me sens tellement seul… SANS TOI… alors ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. » De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et, sans plus attendre il bondit sur la jeune femme pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. En même temps qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, il s'excusait :

« Pardon… Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait faire. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je m'en fous des enfants, je me fous de Tatara et de Noro… Je me fiche que ta première fois n'ait pas été avec moi. C'est moi le sale chien qui aurait dû manger par terre tout ce temps… Tout ce qui compte est que tu sois là, à mes côtés ! Toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai crachées à la figure, je m'en veux terriblement… Je voulais te faire ressentir ce que j'avais subi quand tu n'étais plus là… mais maintenant que c'est le cas, ça ne m'apporte rien sauf du dégoût pour ma conduite. Pardon Eto. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus vivre avec moi après l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre. »

Malgré ses doigts brisés, Eto n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui rendre son étreinte, elle était si heureuse… Elle vint lui faire une petit léchouille sur la joue, c'était salé, les larmes coulaient toujours. Puis elle lui murmura :

« Ken, je ne te quitte plus jamais. J'ai été idiote de ne pas t'amener avec moi dans la Cochlée… Je pensais pouvoir tout faire par moi-même, parce que j'étais la soi-disant Chouette Borgne, mais au lieu de ça tu t'es fait démembré encore et encore pour pouvoir me sauver. Tu as fait don de ta vie pour que je sois sauve. Alors, je comprends que tu sois en colère, et je ne t'en veux pas, je sais très bien que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, si tu m'aimais aussi peu que tu l'as laissé paraître, tu ne serais jamais venu à ma rescousse. N'est-ce pas, mon chevalier blanc ? Et puis, la nuit, je sais que je suis la seule à occuper tes songes, tu ne cesses de m'appeler… »

Kaneki ne disait plus rien, il souleva simplement Eto pour la déposer sur leur lit et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle était si belle avec son regard amoureux… Kaneki la dévorait du regard, et s'imprégnait de tout ce qui lui avait manqué, le parfum, le sourire, la chaleur, les formes moelleuses, la gentillesse, les cheveux smaragdins, le regard tendre, l'amour… ETO. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, tenir Kaneki contre elle comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant… Il déposa de doux baisers dans son cou, comme pour effacer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était en quelque sorte pour se faire pardonner, même s'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait, ne disparaîtrait jamais… Il lui susurra :

« Eto si tu savais à quel point tu m'avais manqué… »

Puis il se reprit avec lassitude :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réplique nulle… Tu sais très bien que je me suis langui de toi, nul besoin de te le rappeler… Eto… Eto… Eto… Eto… Eto… Je peux enfin prononcer ce nom tout en te tenant contre moi… C'est le plus beau cadeau qui me soit fait ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi Eto ! »

La jeune femme répondit avec tendresse :

« Ken, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je reste avec toi, je t'en fais le serment ! Tu es le seul homme qui ait su me montrer la beauté du monde alors que j'étais plongé dans ma monotonie sans fin… Je me contentais de la torture pour ressentir quelque chose, pour me sentir vivante, et puis… je t'ai rencontré. Au début, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait, c'était une explosion d'émotions totalement différentes de la colère ou de la haine… C'était la première fois que j'expérimentais… l'amour. Tu es unique pour moi, Ken et tu es le seul homme avec qui je partagerai mon lit. »

Eto se débarrassa prestement de ses vêtements et aida Kaneki à en faire de même. Puis, elle l'invita à se blottir contre son giron, Kaneki se jeta avec empressement contre elle, le seul endroit où il était en sécurité, c'était un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il en profita tout de même. Eto préférait le tenir dans ses bras plutôt que d'être tenue dans les siens, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être dominée mais plutôt parce qu'elle voulait protéger Kaneki. Son KEN.

Kaneki posa doucement sa tête contre le sein de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait doucement, et cela le berçait. Son corps était chaud, il appréciait cette moiteur apaisante, cette sensation lui avait tant manqué. Il était fou amoureux d'elle… Rien que d'y penser lui faisait chaud au cœur… Kaneki vint passer sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et remonta avec douceur dans ses cheveux pour la caresser. Eto se laissa aller, c'était diantrement agréable ; le seul contact humain qu'elle avait eu et qui ne soit pas un coup… Même si elle ne craignait pas l'arrivée des inspecteurs, ou encore, de goules, Eto préféra installer une légère sécurité. Elle se leva quelques minutes pour déposer un mur RC au niveau de la porte et chuchota à Kaneki :

« Attends-moi là, je serai brève ! »

Toutefois, quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna pour constater que tout du long, Kaneki avait été à côté d'elle. Kaneki était un peu honteux, il bredouilla :

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aime pas rester dans le lit alors que tu n'es pas côté de moi… Je suis vraiment puéril… »

Il avait peur de la perdre, c'était bien normal… Eto vint passer ses bras autour de lui et lui murmura :

« Ken… Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu as des traumatismes psychologiques… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je préfère milles fois que tu me suives en cachette plutôt que tu restes dans la chambre à te morfondre, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tous deux repartirent se coucher, bien emmitouflés. Aussitôt installés, les deux tourtereaux vinrent se coller l'un à l'autre, Kaneki enfouissant son visage dans le creux de la jeune femme. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Trop longtemps visiblement… En un rien de temps, Morphée l'envoya au pays des rêves et Eto fut bien prompt à le suivre, épuisée par tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais maintenant, tout allait mieux, ils étaient à nouveau réunis !

Enfin presque… leur réconciliation était la plus importante à leurs yeux, mais Kaneki n'avait toujours pas fait la paix avec lui même. Il se réveilla dans la nuit en hurlant comme un possédé avant qu'Eto n'intervienne pour le calmer… Mais cela relevait de l'impossible, Kaneki pleurait et hurlait que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait fait du mal à tout le monde… Eto savait que Kaneki avait tué des innocents mais elle ne savait pas encore l'ampleur que cela avait pris au fil des jours… Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les sectionna en les mordant avec une violence inouïe… Eto ne comprenait pas, Kaneki était dans tous ses états, cela n'avait rien de comparable aux nuits précédentes, il était effondré, en larmes, totalement incapable de s'exprimer.

Jusqu'à sa réconciliation avec Eto, Ken était encore en colère, il était encore celui qui s'était battu contre Tokyo durant plus de deux semaines, mais dès lors qu'elle l'avait enlacé, il était redevenu le Ken plus doux… Et alors, il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait… Cela lui revint doucement, il avait tué au moins trois cents personnes, si ce n'est plus… Des pères, des mères, des enfants, sans aucune distinction… Kaneki chuta du lit et se mit à vomir, de la bile principalement, il se dégoûtait par tous les pores de sa peau… Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, avec à côté de lui, une Eto totalement incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…

Quelques minutes plus tôt, tout allait pour le mieux, et maintenant ça… C'était inconcevable, il était tellement fragile… Eto tenta de l'enserrer dans ses bras, quitte à le restreindre de ses mouvements, à son étonnement Kaneki ne lutta pas, il pleura encore plus fort, il était vraiment affligé. Eto le conjura :

« Ken dis-moi, s'il te plaît dis moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Dans ses sanglots, il parvint à bredouiller :

« Je n'ai pas le droit… d'être avec toi ! »

Eto ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'infligeait ça, cette fois-ci, elle cria :

« Ken ! Tu as le droit d'être avec moi ! Parce que je veux être avec toi ! Pour toujours Ken ! Pour toujours ! »

Kaneki ne voulait rien entendre, il continuait à pleurer, Eto était consternée, à quel point était-il triste ? Le garçon tenta tant bien que mal de s'expliquer :

« J'ai mangé… des enfants ! J'ai massacré… au moins trois cents personnes ! »

Le nombre lui fit froid dans le dos, trois cents personnes, c'était inconcevable, comment aurait-il pu atteindre un tel nombre… Furuta lui avait dit que Kaneki était devenu fou, à ce point là ?! Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte des actes odieux qu'il avait perpétrés, cela le brisait entièrement… Eto se haïssait de l'avoir abandonné pour aller faire un raid sur la Cochlée, tout cela, toute la souffrance de Ken, était entièrement sa faute. C'était uniquement à cause d'elle qu'il était comme ça, en train de pleurer de toutes ses forces, se détestant à chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle avait crée le monstre, et maintenant, Kaneki se reprochait tout. Il prenait tout sur lui.

Eto se mit à secouer sans ménagement Kaneki, il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il arrête de s'en vouloir, elle était terrifiée à l'idée… qu'il se suicide, cela créa chez elle une angoisse horrible. Eto s'accrochait à Kaneki, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle hurla :

« Keeeeeeeeeeeeeen arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

« Arrête de te détesteeeeeeer ! »

« Ça suffiiiiiittttt ! »

Sans hésiter, elle le plaqua au sol et vint forcer le contact entre leurs lèvres, elle l'embrassa goulûment avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça… Il avait toujours du tout porter sur ses épaules, c'en était assez. Eto s'installa sur Ken, elle le supplia de se calmer :

« Ken… Ken… Ken… S'il te plaît, ne te déteste pas. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable pour cela… »

Petit à petit, le jeune homme se calma, mais il pleurait encore à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Eto le tenait dans ses bras. Il ne disait plus rien, incapable de formuler la moindre parole…

Eto le câlinait de toutes ses forces, elle n'avait pas cessé de lui parler, de le rassurer. Ken Kaneki avait craqué ce soir là, il s'était brisé en une infinité de petits fragments… Et il allait en garder des séquelles toute sa vie… Il ne pouvait pas supporter sans broncher le poids des vies de trois cents personnes, qui le pouvait ? D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'innocents pour la plupart… Kaneki était finalement parvenu à raconter à Eto tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne savait pas qu'il était allé jusque là, qu'on l'avait poussé jusque là dans la détresse. Indubitablement, Ken était devenu un monstre, largement pire que la Chouette Borgne ou qui que ce soit d'autre. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait fait autant de mal aux deux partis, aux goules comme aux humains…

Eto avait compris… Ken avait voulu répandre son chagrin sur tout Tokyo, leur fait subir ce qu'il ressentait à chaque instant… Alors, il avait massacré des humains… mais surtout… torturé des goules… Ce qu'il avait fait dépassait largement les tortures auxquelles s'adonnait Eto, outre l'aspect physique violent, il avait brisé ses ennemis psychologiquement, manger un enfant devant ses parents… C'était vraiment horrible… même Eto ne se l'était jamais permis… Sauf pour manger, elle n'avait pas coutume de tuer des innocents… Elle se rappelait les paroles de son père :

« Je ne veux pas que tu finisses ta vie avec un dégénéré mental comme lui. »

C'était vrai, Kaneki était sans aucun doute le plus gros psychopathe qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, un malade mental qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rendre les autres comme lui, faire partager sa souffrance au monde entier…

Pourtant, Eto n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de quitter Kaneki prétextant qu'il était devenu un monstre, il avait encore plus besoin d'elle maintenant, elle le berça gentiment :

« Ken… Je t'aime. Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Si tu ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu as fait, alors je le ferai pour toi. »

Le jeune homme demanda timidement :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu vas jusque là pour moi ? Eto… si tu restes avec moi, tu ne seras pas heureuse… Je vais te détruire… Comment pourrais-je me pardonner ? J'ai franchi la ligne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dépasser… Des enfants ! J'ai mangé des enfants vivants ! Devant leurs parents ! Je me suis régalé lorsqu'ils pleuraient, et puis, lorsque leur voix s'éteignait peu à peu. Et tu me dis que j'ai le droit d'être heureux après tout ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Eto soupira :

« Ken… Tu me dis ça… mais ne vois-tu pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Sans toi, je ne serai pas là… je serai encore entre quatre murs froids à la Cochlée… Alors, je préfère rester avec toi et être détruite parce qu'au moins, je serai heureuse… Ma vie sans toi… je ne peux pas… Tu sais, je suis comme toi… Ne t'a-t-on pas raconté comment est décrite la Chouette Borgne ? Une goule qui déteste le monde entier… Alors, peut être que je n'ai pas mangé d'enfants vivants… mais j'ai moi aussi franchi la ligne un nombre incalculable de fois… Dès que je voulais quelque chose, je ne reculais devant rien… La torture était mon monde… L'électricité, coudre les visages des personnes, torturer une même personne pendant des jours entiers, je l'ai déjà fait. Alors non, je ne suis pas une bonne personne, loin de là Ken. Mais si tu arrives à m'aimer, c'est parce que tu trouves du bon en moi, quelque chose qui te plaît eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi, je t'aime comme tu es Ken. Tu as tué, c'est ainsi, je ne te jugerai jamais pour cela… Nous sommes des goules à Tokyo, nous sommes pourchassés par les humains qui nous tuent sans hésiter, alors c'est tuer ou être tué. »

Kaneki avait écoute avec attention ce que lui disait Eto, il avait beau être effondré, ce qu'elle racontait faisait tout de même son effet. Elle n'était pas une auteur reconnue pour rien, sa notoriété, elle l'avait amplement mérité. Kaneki grogna :

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? » Elle avait beau lui dire cela, cela n'effaçait nullement ce que lui avait fait.

Ce furent quatre mots qui lui apportèrent la délivrance :

« Deviens mon roi borgne ! Et je serai ta reine ! »

Kaneki s'essuya le visage du revers de son bras, et d'une voix plus posée, il déclara :

« Très bien, devenons les rois borgnes qui auront plongé Tokyo dans la terreur. »

* * *

Durant le jour qui suivit, Eto et Ken ne se levèrent que pour manger, et ils passèrent toute la journée au lit, Eto s'occupa de Kaneki, elle le consola, le câlina longuement, fit en sorte qu'il accepte ce qu'il avait fait. Se pardonner, il n'y arriverait pas avant longtemps si un jour il y parvenait… Accepter ce qu'on avait fait était déjà plus simple à réaliser. Kaneki pleura beaucoup sur ce jour-là, ce qui donna seulement à Eto l'envie de le dorloter encore plus. Mis à part Hinami, Ken était la seule personne pour qui elle éprouvait réellement de la compassion, une empathie très forte.

Elle ne voulait plus le laisser seul maintenant, elle venait d'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'avait été sa vie pendant deux semaines, et elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir comme ça. Que Kaneki tue, même des innocents, cela ne la gênait pas mais, qu'il ait des remords ensuite, elle ne le supportait pas. Cela signifiait qu'au fond de lui, tout ça, il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. En un sens, il l'avait fait de son propre gré, mais c'était seulement pour combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, Kaneki était devenu fou, il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire ça. Eto ne savait même pas quel Kaneki était le plus malsain, celui d'après sa torture avec Yamori, celui qui cherchait à tuer. Ou celui qui voulait faire mal, pas seulement détruire, mais aussi briser… Très probablement, le dernier était le pire…

Et puis Eto le voyait de plein fouet, Kaneki haïssait chaque parcelle de lui, il n'éprouvait pour lui que du dégoût. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, tuer pour manger ou pour se défendre ne l'avait jamais dérangé depuis qu'il était avec Eto, mais tuer des innocents pour s'amuser… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… Et maintenant, il regrettait profondément. Le roi borgne n'était plus qu'un immense gouffre de regrets, de déceptions et de non dits. La seule raison qui le poussait à continuer à vivre, était le désir d'être avec Eto.

Néanmoins, ce jour là, Kaneki esquissa un sourire, il avait répandu la mauvaise graine du mal, il en était bien conscient. Mais l'amour qu'Eto lui portait était supérieur à la haine que Tokyo et lui-même lui vouaient. Alors, il accepta ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait beau être la goule la plus puissante de toutes, avec Eto, il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Il se sentait mieux, et ce, uniquement grâce à Eto.

La jeune femme était une experte en torture psychologique, pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle dût faire exactement le contraire de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Réparer les blessures du cœur… Mais elle s'acquitta de sa tâche avec brio, elle parla longuement à son bien-aimé, le rassura, l'embrassa et le fit même dormir sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lui passait tendrement la main dans les cheveux. Kaneki finit par se calmer, apaisé. C'en était assez maintenant, Eto était parvenue à le consoler, pas totalement, mais assez pour qu'il puisse tenir debout, et ne pas trop y penser.

Toutefois, Kaneki avait des terreurs nocturnes, des angoisses qui lui minaient le sommeil… Et il avait encore sa double personnalité, elle était seulement latente étant donné que les deux voulaient être avec Eto et passer leurs vieux jours en sa compagnie. Et cette nuit là ne fit pas exception à la règle, il fit encore d'horribles cauchemars qui le laissèrent affolé et trempé de sueur. Maintenant que Kaneki était réveillé, il n'arrivait plus trop à se rendormir, alors il en profita pour parler avec la jeune femme et la câliner. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher quelque chose dans l'appartement tout en ordonnant à la jeune femme :

« Interdiction de me suivre ! Je reviens de ce pas ! »

Et effectivement, moins de trente secondes plus tard, il était de retour dans la chambre l'air fier ! Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos, Eto se doutait de ce dont il s'agissait mais rien ne lui fit plus plaisir que d'entendre :

« Eto Yoshimura, alias la Chouette Borgne, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

La jeune femme se leva pour lui sauter et cou et l'embrasser passionnément, c'était leur premier baiser depuis leur séparation et c'était diantrement agréable ! Elle déclara alors :

« Oui ! Je souhaite par dessus tout être la femme de Ken Kaneki dit le Cache-Œil ! »

C'était une demande en mariage bien atypique, il devait être près de trois heures du matin, mais bon, les goules ont toujours été des créatures nocturnes… Kaneki lui passa doucement la bague au doigt, lequel s'était remis en place ! Eto avait de superbes doigts, fins et graciles, et la bague était fine pour pouvoir tenir en place. Lorsque cela fut fait, les mariés s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, encore et encore, ils voulaient ne faire plus qu'un !

Néanmoins, la parade nuptiale attendit, ils étaient bien fatigués ce soir là, et puis, ils préféraient être tendres l'un avec l'autre, se couvrir de baisers et de caresses… A nouveau dans le lit, ils discutèrent de ce qui leur était arrivé… Eto lui raconta comment elle s'était faite balayer par Tatara et Roma, ses jours bien mornes à la Cochlée, ainsi que sa discussion avec Furuta. Elle parla ensuite du mensonge de Touka et de son père, et qu'elle avait pleuré devant plein de goules puis elle finit en parlant de son combat avec Arima et en lui expliquant que maintenant, ils étaient devenus les rois borgnes. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Kaneki, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer, il lui avait déjà dit beaucoup de choses, mais dans le désordre. Alors il reprit du tout début, du moment où il s'était réveillé seul, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle avait été enfermée à la prison des goules… Puis, il lui parla de son combat contre Kosuke Hôji, puis celui contre Tatara, le message envoyé à Hinami… Il décrivit tout avec précision, non pas parce qu'il voulait qu'Eto se sente coupable mais parce qu'il savait que sa femme désirait savoir avec exactitude ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne se sentait pas de lui mentir, elle s'en serait rendue compte de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kaneki vit des larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la jeune femme, bien sûr qu'elle devait se sentir responsable… mais c'était une étape nécessaire. Comme elle avait fait avec lui précédemment, Kaneki vint lécher ses larmes, tout gentiment, cela fit rire Eto, c'était agréable et un peu chatouilleux. C'était la première fois pour Kaneki qu'il voyait Eto pleurer, c'était assez déroutant, elle qui était toujours si forte, elle avait vaincu Arima Kishou et toute son escouade, pourtant, quand elle était dans ses bras, elle était si frêle… Il couvrit son corps de baisers sous son regard amusé, ce sourire là, il n'était qu'à lui… et un peu à Hinami aussi… Mais cela le gonflait d'orgueil, Kaneki avait selon lui la plus belle femme au monde ! Et ce, presque exclusivement pour lui !

Eto ressentait exactement le même sentiment, celui d'avoir trouvé l'être aimé qui resterait éternellement à ses côtés, seulement à ses côtés !

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever mais il leur restait encore du temps ! Kaneki et Eto décidèrent de faire quelque chose qu'ils adoraient : prendre un bain ensemble ! Ils ne craignaient aucunement l'arrivée des inspecteurs, premièrement parce qu'avec le carnage qu'ils avaient laissé, il fallait d'abord enterrer les morts et deuxièmement, s'ils osaient poser un pied dans cet appartement, ils connaîtraient un châtiment exemplaire. Alors, les deux tourtereaux s'accordèrent un long bain brûlant dans lequel ils eurent tout le loisir de profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'être à nouveau réunis, pendant plus de deux semaines, ils avaient été séparés physiquement, deux semaines plus tard Kaneki se réveillait tout juste, et il fallut attendre encore plus d'une semaine pour cet instant… Mais cela valait le coup d'avoir patienté ! Maintenant, ils étaient mari et femme et se prélassaient tranquillement dans un bon bain !

Eto s'était adossée contre Kaneki et celui-ci faisait innocemment glisser ses mains le long de son corps… Eto minauda :

« Comme si tu ne connaissais pas chacune des parcelles de mon corps… »

Kaneki répliqua aussitôt :

« Peut être… mais je ne m'en lasserai jamais… »

La jeune femme se laissa faire, il n'y avait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kaneki qu'elle appréciait de se faire palper, il était toujours très doux et ses gestes amoureux quoique un peu pervers. Il avait toujours été comme ça, il raffolait d'elle… Il la mordilla doucement dans la nuque et lui arracha un léger gémissement, ce genre de petits jeux lui avait tellement manqué, il retrouvait enfin cet univers qu'il avait été forcé d'abandonner mais maintenant, il ne le quitterait plus jamais…

Eto n'était pas en reste, constatant l'ardeur de Kaneki, elle décida d'entrer dans la partie, et se retourna pour faire glisser ses doigts sur le corps musculeux de Kaneki. Il avait beaucoup maigri, mais il restait particulièrement musclé, peut être encore plus qu'avant… Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient redevenus tout blancs… Cela changeait par rapport à d'habitude, il paraissait moins sombre, mais elle gardait une petite préférence pour le Kaneki aux cheveux noirs !

Soudain, Eto sentit que Kaneki la pinçait au niveau de la hanche mais très fort, elle grogna :

« Aïe ! » Mais Kaneki n'arrêta pas pour autant… En fait, il bondit prestement en dehors du bain et saisit sa main droite qui avait fait mal à Eto pour la frapper violemment et à plusieurs reprises contre le sol… Eto ne comprenait pas vraiment, il lui avait fait mal, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il agissait comme cela. Elle lui demanda calmement :

« Ken, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kaneki paraissait paniqué, il lui montra sa main droite qui tremblait et grogna :

« Je n'arrive pas à la bouger… Je ne voulais pas te pincer… Elle s'est juste contractée toute seule… Je te le promets, je ne voulais pas… »

Alors, c'était ça… Kaneki n'avait pas besoin de promettre quoique ce soit, Eto le croyait sur parole… C'était donc ça le prix à payer… Kaneki avait des problèmes aux terminaisons nerveuses… des contractions et des tremblements involontaires… Un des souvenirs que lui avait laissé son dernier combat… Eto le fit rentrer à nouveau dans le bain avec elle mais il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de lui faire mal… Eto était la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir blessée, elle était la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui… Alors, Eto s'en chargea, elle attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et lui fit doucement parcourir son corps, tout en douceur. Elle ne lésina aucune partie, même celles sensibles quitte à ce qu'il lui fasse mal. Peu à peu les tremblements disparurent et Kaneki sentit les sensations revenir. Encore hésitant, il reprit tout de même ses pérégrinations sur le corps de sa femme ; juste des effleurements en premier lieu puis au bout d'un moment, il s'autorisa à presser doucement avec les doigts, c'était revenu à la normale, mais pour combien de temps ?

Eto était un peu attristée, le jour suivant, elle fit faire des tests moteurs à Kaneki pour déterminer les handicaps que lui avait causé son combat. Au niveau des jambes, il n'avait rien par contre ses bras étaient en proie à des fourmillements, des douleurs, et parfois se montraient incontrôlables… En plus de ça, Kaneki toussait du sang… Lorsqu'Eto eut fini d'examiner Kaneki, elle déclara tristement :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir éviter de se battre à présent » et elle l'enserra de ses bras, elle avait peur de le perdre maintenant, peur que la mort le saisisse, que la maladie ne s'aggrave… Donc, Kaneki en plus d'être malade psychologiquement, souffrait aussi de difficultés motrices et de saignements… Avec ça, il avait peur de lui faire mal quand il la touchait… Toutefois, Eto parvint à lui retirer cette appréhension… Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle le força à exercer ses mains autant sur des objets que sur elle. Elle voulait qu'il puisse poser la main sur elle dès qu'il le souhaitait… Kaneki avait toujours été tactile avec elle, alors pas question de s'en priver. Ce que Kaneki craignait par dessus tout était de lui presser une zone sensible, autant sur les bras cela restait supportable mais à d'autres endroits, cela pouvait l'être beaucoup moins…

Néanmoins, avec le temps, il parvint à lutter contre ces tremblements, à beaucoup mieux les contrôler, et à laisser ses mains visiter le corps de sa femme comme il en avait tant l'habitude. Eto y était pour beaucoup dans ce processus, elle était toujours à ses côtés pour l'encourager, à le guider en tenant ses mains dans les siennes, et la rééducation nerveuse fut un réel succès ! Peu à peu, tout revint à la normale, d'autant plus que Kaneki était motivé pour guérir car il voulait mener une vie paisible avec sa femme. Sa double personnalité se fondit en une seule, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il vivait avec Eto, ses cauchemars se firent moins nombreux, et en mangeant beaucoup de cellules RC, il parvint à diminuer ses quintes de toux sanglantes.

Le seul point noir au tableau restait la maladie psychologique, tout doucement Kaneki s'en remettait, mais les blessures du passé étaient toujours présentes. Trois cents personnes, ce chiffre résonnait dans sa tête perpétuellement. Il n'avait pas tenu le compte, mais il avait tué à répétition, il le savait. Alors, trois cents personnes, c'était le chiffre minimum… Kaneki ne se rappelait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux semaines, il était dans un état second à cette période… Malgré tout, leur cohabitation était particulièrement saine, ils ne se disputaient jamais, étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, et chacun prenait grand soin de sa moitié.

Eto avait tenté de dresser leur profil psychologique à tous les deux. Indéniablement, Kaneki était schizophrène et souffrait d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité, il avait au moins cinq personnalités différentes…Venait avec cela, des périodes de dépression aiguës, des crises d'angoisse et des tendances autodestructrices qui étaient les conséquences de ses maladies ainsi que des événements marquants de sa vie… Eto quant à elle, était une psychopathe, elle souffrait d'un manque total d'empathie pour les autres, cela ne la touchait absolument pas. Elle avait aussi une tendance au meurtre et à la violence gratuite, du moment que ses objectifs étaient atteints. A cela s'ajoutait un comportement misanthrope avec un dégoût du genre humain… et des espèces vivantes en général.

Pourtant, ils savaient faire preuve de tendresse lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Eto était l'unique personne capable d'assurer la cohésion mentale de Kaneki, et était son unique soutien psychologique et affectif, sans elle, il s'effondrerait sans le moindre doute… Et Kaneki… était la seule personne qui permettait à Eto de se sentir vivante lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Il était le maillon qui la reliait au monde des vivants, qui lui donnait envie de vivre. Deux dégénérés mentaux qui formaient un magnifique couple dont beaucoup auraient été jaloux, là était tout le paradoxe : réunir deux monstres et les rendre ivres de bonheur. Kaneki et Eto vivaient sur un petit nuage mais il leur restait des choses à faire avant de quitter Tokyo…


	29. Chapitre 29: Souverains Borgnes

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki et Eto avaient décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Kaneki avait revêtu son masque tandis qu'Eto avait mis ses bandes de tissus ainsi que sa robe pourpre et ils étaient allés envahir les studios d'une chaîne de télévision. Ils n'avaient tué personne car personne ne s'était montré assez idiot pour s'opposer à eux. Alors, ils avaient fait installer deux chaises et s'étaient adressés à la ville de Tokyo. Kaneki avait laissé Eto parler, elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes :

« Habitants de Tokyo, goules comme humains, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le siège du roi borgne est désormais occupé ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la goule au Cache-Œil, votre nouveau roi. »

Alors, Kaneki dévoila son kakugan rougeoyant et prit la parole, avec volontairement une voix atone, il valait mieux se faire passer pour un monstre que pour quelqu'un de compréhensif en assumant ce rôle :

« Ce n'est pas tout. Cette fois-ci, le roi n'est pas seul. Il a avec lui sa Reine : la Chouette Borgne ! »

Et Eto fit elle aussi étinceler son kakugan. Elle poursuivit :

« Comme vous le savez, l'inspecteur Arima Kishou, surnommé Ange de la Mort du CCG a été vaincu comme beaucoup d'autres inspecteurs. C'est pourquoi, nous n'interviendrons pas dans le futur. Le monde des goules a su gagner notre dégoût, tout comme celui des hommes, alors nous vous laissons vous battre, vous étriper comme des animaux, c'est visiblement tout ce dont vous êtes capables. Nous avons seulement procédé à un rééquilibrage des forces en présence, voilà tout. Ah oui, concernant le livre que j'ai écrit _Le roi Bileygr_ faites en l'usage que vous voulez, croyez ou non en ce qu'il raconte, cela m'est bien égal. »

Kaneki conclut finalement :

« Une dernière recommandation. Toute action punitive contre le Roi ou la Reine Borgne se verra soldé par de lourdes représailles de la part des deux. A titre d'exemple, ce serait du même genre que ce que je vous ai fait subir, probablement à plus grande échelle encore, de telle sorte que vous puissiez qualifier cela de génocide. Autant vous dire, que vous feriez mieux de nous laisser tranquilles. »

Et les deux goules s'en allèrent comme elles étaient arrivées… Tokyo put enfin sortir de cette période ténébreuse qui l'avait secouée de fond en comble… Terminées les boucheries de Kaneki, terminés les cris de bête sauvage, terminés les camions qui s'écrasent dans les immeubles, une certaine harmonie s'installa. De fait, la ville connut un ultime événement marquant… Un mariage en grande pompe ! Kaneki et Eto s'étaient officieusement mariés mais ils souhaitaient détenir un papier qui témoignerait de leur union. Alors, ils firent en sorte de l'obtenir.

Ils allèrent tout d'abord récupérer l'argent caché dans le 24eme arrondissement, c'était un véritable magot. Toutefois, Eto eut aussi la tristesse de découvrir les tristes jours qu'avait passés Kaneki là-bas. C'était vraiment… horrible. Des bouts d'os partout, surtout de doigts, ceux de Kaneki, il avait effectivement passé son temps à se manger… Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle constata aussi la présence de la chaise qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, toujours cette chaise, hein ? Sur les murs, des kanjis d'une couleur brunâtre, dessinés avec du sang désormais sec… Elle en déchiffra quelques uns :

« Ta faute » « Tu aurais pu la sauver » « Elle ne veut plus de toi » « Elle ne t'aimait plus » « Tu es le fautif » « Sans toi, elle serait heureuse » « Tuer » « Manger » « Avoir mal » « Vengeance » « Eto » « Eto » « Eto » « Eto » « Eto » « Chouette Borgne » « Arima Kishou » « Ange de la mort du CCG » « Pardon » « Ta faute » « Furuta » « V » « Washuu » « Hinami est triste » « Abandonné » « Pleurnichard » « Bien fait pour toi » « Tu ne la méritais pas »

Lire cela la rendait malade, Kaneki avait été poussé à bout, il était devenu fou de tristesse. Il se haïssait, se détruisait, s'était rendu responsable de tous les maux. Le pauvre… Pourquoi sa vie était-elle un enfer ?

Il y avait aussi des traces de coups sur les murs, de tentacules qui avaient griffé contre, mais aussi de poings et d'autres plus gros, Eto était persuadée qu'il s'était frappé la tête contre… Il s'était sans doute brisé tous les os du corps dans cette porcherie, seul, toujours tout seul… Sur une table était posé le Tathôji.

Eto remarqua alors la photo posée sur la chaise, un souvenir très cher à leurs yeux que Kaneki avait fait en sorte de conserver, lui et elle, ensemble, amoureux, leur kakugan luisant tandis que leur kagune se fondait l'un dans l'autre. Elle la retourna pour lire ce qui avait été écrit au dos, elle prit bien le temps de lire chaque mot, d'observer la plume délicate, Kaneki avait très probablement écrit cela durant un de ses moments de lucidité :

 _Eto_

 _Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !_

 _Si je venais à mourir aujourd'hui alors,_

 _lors de ma résurrection suivante,_

 _je retournerais la terre et le ciel pour te retrouver !_

 _Tu me manques… Reviens vite !_

 _N.B: La destruction d'un objet ne doit engendrer aucune larme._

Non, c'était trop dur à lire, elle s'imagina qu'elle lisait cela après ne pas avoir pu sauver Kaneki… Comment aurait-elle fait sans lui ?! Lui qui était si important pour elle, pensait-il vraiment qu'elle pourrait vivre sans lui ?! Eto laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, avec Kaneki, elle s'autorisait à pleurer, il était le seul qui sache vraiment qui elle était… De rage, elle envoya la chaise exploser contre le mur et vint prendre Kaneki dans ses bras pour lui dire avec ferveur :

« Ken, tu n'es pas un objet ! Tu es mon petit-ami et sous peu tu seras mon mari. Tu es un individu merveilleux, tu n'es pas un objet. Ce que t'a dit mon père n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. A mes yeux, tu es la personne la plus humaine qui soit. Tu as déjà tellement souffert, ne t'afflige pas plus s'il te plaît… Regarde-moi Ken, je t'aime d'accord ? D'un amour fou, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tokyo peut bien brûler, si tu es avec moi, tout va bien. »

Ken Kaneki ne dit rien, il se contenta d'écouter avec attention ce que lui disait la jeune femme qui le tenait dans ses bras, dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle était attentionnée avec lui… il avait encore plus envie de se marier avec elle. Alors qu'ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kaneki brisa le silence d'une voix hachée :

« Je t'aime… tellement. Ma vie était si morne… quand tu n'étais pas là. Je m'en veux d'être malade comme ça… je ne rends pas les choses faciles pour toi… »

La jeune femme le coupa :

« Ken, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Oui tu es malade, terriblement malade, mais cela ne m'empêchera jamais de t'offrir mon cœur. Tu as trop souffert jusque là pour pouvoir vivre sans le moindre stigmate, c'est comme ça. Tu sais, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureuse alors, que tu sois malade m'importe peu, je veux juste me tenir à tes côtés. »

Un baiser vint clore le débat.

Avec l'argent, Kaneki s'acheta un Hakama et un Monstuki tout en restant dans des couleurs sombres. Par contre, pour Eto, les achats furent beaucoup plus coûteux : un Shiromuku blanc avec une longue traîne en soie le tout surmonté d'un Watoboshi blanc lui aussi. Restait le problème que les goules ne pouvaient pas se marier… et que Kaneki comme Eto étaient des goules considérées comme ultra dangereuses, les premières à toutes deux avoir le rang SSSS. Alors, pour voir leur vœu se réaliser, ils demandèrent de l'aide à Hinami…

Kaneki avait envoyé un message à Hinami pour lui demander de venir les voir à leur appartement, la jeune fille était apparue en un temps record. La première chose que Kaneki fit fut de s'excuser envers Hinami et de la remercier pour avoir prévenu Eto. Sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais été réunis à nouveau. Puis, ils lui exposèrent leur projet, Hinami se montra extrêmement enthousiaste, elle trouvait cette idée génialissime, montrer au monde que les goules aussi avaient des sentiments et des souhaits qui leur étaient chers. Kaneki et Eto avaient prévu de quitter Tokyo après leur mariage, ils décidèrent donc d'y aller découverts, peu importe qu'on voit leur visage, ils étaient déjà connus du CCG. Par contre, ils interdirent à Hinami de se découvrir quoiqu'elle l'eut aussi voulu…

* * *

C'était un matin ensoleillé mais frais. Trois personnes apparurent sur l'allée centrale menant à la mairie. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches noires revêtait l'habit traditionnel et à sa gauche, une magnifique femme elle aussi vêtue comme le voulaient les coutumes. Une fille masquée les accompagnait, elle portait un sac contenant divers accessoires… Kaneki et Eto s'avancèrent dans la rue, sans se presser, volontairement, ils dévoilaient à toute la ville leur unique kakugan, le message était on ne peut plus clair :

« Nous, les borgnes, allons nous marier que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Et ce fut le cas, aussitôt qu'ils furent reconnus, le CCG dépêcha des inspecteurs mais leur commandant n'osa pas lancer l'assaut… Les souverains borgnes les avaient prévenus, au moindre faux pas en leur présence, ils en paieraient le prix fort. Alors, personne n'intervint quand les trois goules marchèrent d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la mairie. Arrivés là-bas, Eto et Kaneki entrèrent, suivis par Hinami.

Les personnes au guichet étaient terrorisées, elles pensaient leur dernière heure venue mais Eto se contenta de demander :

« Bonjour ! Pourrions-nous voir Monsieur le Maire je vous prie. Nous voulons nous marier. »

L'un d'entre eux commença à protester :

« Cela ne va pas être possible. Les goules n'ont pas le droit de se mar… »

Kaneki le coupa d'un ton glacial :

« Ne nous forcez pas à entamer un bain de sang… Sachez qu'à la fin de cette journée, nous serons mariés coûte que coûte, vous n'avez à qu'à obtempérer et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. »

Trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à la mort, le maire fut amené bien gré mal gré au rez-de-chaussée et Eto lui exposa leur problème :

« Bonjour Monsieur le Maire. Ken Kaneki ici présent et moi Eto Yoshimura souhaitons nous marier. Nous avons pour cela besoin que vous rédigiez l'acte officiel et que vous le signez. Si vous accédez à notre demande, nous repartirons comme nous sommes venus. Nous demandons aussi que nos noms soient tout deux remplacés par Nayoshiki. »

Eto et Kaneki avaient réfléchi à cela, c'était une petite précaution qui ne leur coûtait pas grand-chose… Pour déterminer le nom, ils étaient restés dans la simplicité et avaient choisi de mélanger les kanjis qui leur plaisaient jusqu'à obtenir cette prononciation avec _shiki_ à la fin, une petite touche d'humour qui les enchantait !

Le CCG qui jusque là n'avait pas agi, fit parvenir au maire un message :

« Mariez-les donc ! Ce n'est pas cher payé pour qu'ils ne réduisent pas Tokyo en cendres… »

Alors, le maire remplit la paperasse et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'exclama, tâchant d'être le plus jovial possible :

« A partir du moment où vous aurez signé, vous serez mari et femme ! » Les deux amants s'empressèrent d'officialiser leur relation.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hinami d'intervenir, elle avait pris des photos tout du long et elle devait désormais servir le saké aux mariés !Trois coupes de saké ! Eto et Kaneki voulaient le savourer, ils laissèrent donc leur kagune se déployer afin de bien sentir l'arôme de la boisson. Kaneki entama la dégustation, il but trois gorgées et tendit le verre à Eto qui fit de même. Puis ce fut Eto qui commença en buvant trois gorgées puis Kaneki qui but à son tour trois gorgées dans la même coupe. Encore une coupe, Kaneki eut un léger tremblement lorsqu'il la saisit… Non ! Pas maintenant ! Ce moment était trop important pour lui pour qu'il le gâche ainsi. Il fit un effort démesuré sous le regard ému d'Eto, et but ses trois gorgées avant de passer le verre à la jeune femme pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Lorsque ce fut fait, ils se passèrent mutuellement l'anneau au doigt, pour l'occasion, Eto avait retiré sa bague et acheté celle de Kaneki. Lorsqu'il la vit, Kaneki s'émerveilla :

« Ooooh, elle est magnifique, en or avec des reflets sombres ! Eto, est-ce que, par hasard, ce serait un alliage d'or et de kagune ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant, elle tenait à lui faire un cadeau qui le marquerait… Quoi de mieux pour représenter leur union qu'une bague aussi atypique ! Kaneki prit son temps lorsqu'il passa la bague à l'annulaire de la main gauche, il profita de chaque instant, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et pour toujours il l'espérait, Eto Yoshimura était sa femme ! Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Eto, elle agit avec la même douceur qui la caractérisait si bien quand elle était avec Kaneki. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et tout en lui caressant doucement la paume de la main, elle enfila la bague !

Le maire déclara :

« Vous êtes désormais mariés ! Puissiez vous avoir un avenir prospère ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser… »

Kaneki n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il posa sa main dans le dos d'Eto et la fit se pencher pour lui ravir ensuite un doux baiser. La dernière chose qu'il restait à faire pour honorer les traditions était de boire le saké… Originellement, ce sont les invités qui boivent le saké mais comme peu de personnes avaient été invitées à la réception, Hinami distribua un verre à quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce et ils burent le saké tous ensemble. Toute la tension était retombée, les personnes discutaient calmement en êtres civilisés, c'était une grande première pour les fonctionnaires qui s'attendaient à rencontrer des monstres terrifiants et plus proches de l'animal que de l'homme. Mais il n'en fut rien, quelques blagues furent même lancées, ce fut un remarquable mariage, le premier entre deux goules qui soit officialisé. Et ce jour là, pas une goutte de sang ne fut versée !

Il commençait à être tard quand Kaneki et Eto rentrèrent chez eux, ils avaient d'abord raccompagné Hinami à l'Antique puis une fois arrivé à l'appartement, ils prirent un bain tous les deux appréhendant encore le fait qu'ils étaient mariés… Ce papier était à leurs yeux inestimable ! Ce soir là, Eto et Kaneki laissèrent leur passion dévorante s'assouvir dans un acte charnel des plus doux. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, sans précipitation, ils avaient mûri et n'étaient plus aussi pressés. Néanmoins, Kaneki ne se laissa aller au plaisir que lorsqu'Eto eut le sien, il y mettait un point d'honneur !

Lorsqu'ils furent repus, ils s'embrassèrent longuement pour marquer leur joie d'être liés par un serment aussi fort que le mariage. Et, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, Kaneki comme à son habitude bercé par le battement régulier du cœur de sa femme ainsi que son parfum enivrant. Kaneki et Eto consacrèrent la semaine qui suivit à préparer leur départ, ils firent de nombreux voyages afin de déterminer là où ils aimeraient habiter. Leur choix se porta pour… un petit village au pied du mont Fuji ! Ils avaient adoré le paysage en passant devant, cela leur inspirait la sérénité, c'était pour eux la destination rêvée. Ni une ni deux, ils s'empressèrent de visiter les environs et dénichèrent un grand espace à vendre, sur lequel la construction était autorisée ! Le prix n'était pas exorbitant mais comment payer ?

Ils s'arrangèrent pour payer en liquide, mais en contrepartie, le prix fut bien supérieur à la vraie valeur du bien… Kaneki et Eto auraient pu se l'accaparer par la force mais ils souhaitaient par dessus tout ne pas attirer l'attention. Alors, ils payèrent. De toute façon, il leur restait largement assez pour vivre grassement durant tout le reste de leur vie… Le fait qu'Eto soit extrêmement riche constituait un réel avantage. Le couple Nayoshiki entra donc en possession de ce domaine aux alentours du mont Fuji. Il restait à faire des travaux, construire une maison qui serait la leur !

Les travaux prirent près d'un an… Kaneki et Eto voulaient une maison coquette, qui puisse accueillir au moins quatre personnes sans pour autant manquer de place. Et ce, sans compter la salle de bains avec une gigantesque baignoire ainsi que la chambre principale énorme avec au centre, un énorme lit qui semblait bien trop gros pour seulement deux personnes… Kaneki et Eto avaient réfléchi ensemble à ce qu'ils désiraient, l'argent n'était pas un souci alors ils s'étaient permis quelques folies… Notamment, une bibliothèque immense qui allait pouvoir regorger de livres ou encore une pièce au sous-sol pour entreposer beaucoup de nourriture… Ils avaient pensé à tout et après une année de dur labeur, leur maison était prête à être habitée.

Durant cette période, les souverains borgnes respectèrent leur parole et restèrent en totale neutralité par rapport à ce qui arrivait. Les humains avaient connu des heures particulièrement sombres après les pertes terribles qu'ils avaient subies… mais ils s'étaient relevés, comme toujours. Le CCG s'était redéveloppé, de nouveaux inspecteurs avaient été formés et avaient entrepris la lutte anti-goules. Peu à peu, un certain équilibre entre les deux factions était apparu, de grands inspecteurs mourraient en affrontant des goules redoutables et vice-versa. Et dans toute cette agitation, deux goules borgnes vivaient tranquillement, se nourrissant principalement de goules, elles s'attaquaient parfois aux humains et occasionnellement aux inspecteurs. Mais lorsqu'un combat important prenait place, ils étaient totalement absents, ou seulement spectateurs, n'intervenant jamais.

Il arrivait à Kaneki et Eto d'aller au restaurant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de déployer leur kagune là-bas afin de ressentir au mieux la saveur des aliments. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, les gens partaient en s'enfuyant et les patrons suppliaient les goules de ne pas abîmer leur enseigne, que c'était tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Pourtant, Ken et Eto venaient uniquement dans le but de passer un bon moment et de bien manger, jamais ils ne versèrent le sang sous leur identité civile, non, ils étaient comme tous les autres couples. La seule différence était qu'ils avaient des yeux dépareillés et un kagune, c'était tout. Et puis, lorsque leur maison fut prête à les recevoir et qu'ils eurent déplacé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils disparurent de Tokyo. Ils avaient évidemment mis au courant Hinami, mais c'était bien la seule. Kaneki et Eto s'étaient contentés de bloquer leur appartement avec un mur RC et avaient laissé un message à l'intérieur :

 _Vous entrez chez les rois borgnes._

 _Si vous n'êtes pas l'un d'eux, sortez immédiatement sous peine de subir_

 _notre courroux._

 _Vous êtes avertis, gare à vous si le lieu est dégradé à notre retour._

Et ils étaient partis.

* * *

Kaneki et Eto étaient heureux, vraiment heureux. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de Tokyo, ils avaient tenté de lutter pour les goules, les goules les avaient trahies… Ils étaient en permanence traqués par les humains… Alors, V pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Qu'ils gardent leurs secrets, Kaneki et Eto n'en avaient cure désormais, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de mettre cela au grand jour, personne ne s'en était soucié, qu'il restent donc dans leur tissu de mensonges…

Quant à eux, ils étaient paisiblement installés près d'un petit village où ils avaient fait connaissance avec des personnes charmantes, la plupart étaient âgées mais il y avait aussi quelques familles avec de jeunes enfants. On ne leur avait pas posé de questions à leur arrivée, seulement souhaité la bienvenue. Là bas, les gens s'entraidaient, n'hésitant pas à dépanner lorsque cela était nécessaire. Kaneki et Eto étaient sur un petit nuage, enfin, ils vivaient une vie tranquille. Se battre, ça apportait de l'adrénaline, certes, mais on en venait très vite à en avoir marre.

Le jeune couple était très porté sur la chose, cela avait, en quelque sorte, remplacé la pulsion du meurtre, et ils préféraient largement celle-ci. D'autant plus que Kaneki comme Eto avaient cessé de vieillir, de façon totale. C'était très probablement dû aux cellules RC consommées sans modération mais Eto avait gardé l'apparence qu'elle avait à ses vingt-six ans et il arriva la même chose à Kaneki après qu'il ait dépassé ses vingt-trois ans. Ils ne prenaient pas une ride et Kaneki était ravi, sa femme gardait une majesté absolument incomparable ! Lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient, il ne se lassait pas de poser son regard sur elle, il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds sans en perdre une miette… Ses magnifiques cheveux verts ondulants, son visage au sourire doux, un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui… Sa peau de nacre, sa gorge blanche, ses formes plantureuses mais loin d'être débordantes, il était fou d'elle et visiblement, il était loin d'être le seul à la trouver belle…

Eto était tout aussi amoureuse de Kaneki qu'il l'était d'elle, elle était sa femme mais aussi, la nuit surtout, sa protectrice. Certaines personnes auraient pu trouver ce rôle pénible, et Kaneki particulièrement égoïste, mais il n'en était rien pour Eto. Elle qui n'avait su que répandre la souffrance depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre, priver des enfants de leurs parents, des maris de leur femme… elle avait désormais la possibilité de protéger celui qu'elle l'aimait, alors elle le faisait avec joie. Veiller sur lui était devenu une priorité, elle s'assurait qu'il puisse dormir au mieux, le réconfortait lors de ses cauchemars récurrents, restait près de lui lorsqu'il avait une crise d'angoisse qui le tétanisait. Elle l'aidait quand ses mains refusaient d'obéir, Eto était toujours derrière Kaneki pour le soutenir et le jeune homme en était bien conscient, elle veillait sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ils avaient installé dans leur salon un kotatsu pour leurs après-midi consacrées à la lecture. Durant les hivers glaciaux, ils adoraient s'emmitoufler en dessous et lire l'un à côté de l'autre, leur passion pour les livres n'avait jamais diminué, ils en dévoraient toujours autant. La bibliothèque déjà bien remplie, finit par déborder. Une étagère fut ajoutée puis une autre deux mois plus tard… Eto et Kaneki se plaisaient à se cultiver, ils ne comptaient même plus toutes les œuvres qu'ils avaient lues, c'était une dépense relativement colossal…

Néanmoins, Eto et Kaneki ne restaient pas sans rien faire la journée, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils risquaient de tomber dans une monotonie dont ils se lasseraient bien vite. Alors, ils instaurèrent un jeu, chacun à son tour, l'un d'eux devrait organiser une activité pour leur permettre de s'épanouir. Et Eto en trouva une dont ils ne passèrent plus, la musique. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi et avait choisi l'apprentissage de la musique, le piano pour Kaneki et le violon pour elle, ce faisant, Kaneki pouvait aussi prendre soin de ses doigts, et ainsi pallier à ses tremblements involontaires.

Le début fut particulièrement laborieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre si bien qu'Eto s'en voulut un peu d'imposer ça à Kaneki, cela lui demandait énormément d'efforts pour bien frapper les touches et il devait souvent prendre une pause, totalement incapable d'utiliser ses mains pendant de longues minutes. Cependant, petit à petit, ils s'habituèrent, le début était toujours difficile mais lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient, cela devenait agréable. Chacun avait initialement appris les bases de son côté, mais dès qu'ils le purent, ils se plurent à jouer ensemble… C'était devenu un de leur loisir préféré que de jouer de la musique ensemble, c'était un moment de détente particulièrement relaxant et ils aimaient tout particulièrement jouer la nuit, un peu avant d'aller au lit.

En ce qui concernait les instruments, Eto n'avait pas lésiné sur le prix à payer, elle s'en fichait royalement de dépenser de l'argent… Alors, elle avait acheté à Kaneki un beau piano et s'était elle même offerte un violon de qualité supérieure. Leur maison étant spacieuse, ils s'étaient réservés une pièce entière pour jouer de la musique, avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour jouer confortablement. _Chopin_ , _Mozart_ , _Beethoven_ ; ils affectionnaient la musique classique et avaient essayé de tout, d'abord des morceaux simples et de courtes partitions, puis peu à peu, ils avaient fixé la barre plus haute. Les souverains borgnes n'étaient pas seulement bons pour massacrer leurs congénères et les inspecteurs, non, ils s'intéressaient aussi à de nombreux domaines culturels et s'y investissaient à fond lorsque cela leur plaisait.

* * *

Lorsque cela fut à son tour de trouver une activité, Kaneki acheta de somptueux jeux de plateau et à côté de la bibliothèque fut installée une vitrine contenant un jeu d'échecs, un plateau de shogi, un jeu de dames et d'autres jeux encore… Kaneki et Eto passèrent de nombreuses soirées à disputer de longues parties, raffolant de livres, ils essayaient sans cesse de nouvelles stratégies pour battre l'adversaire ; la compétition était saine, il n'y avait aucun enjeu à la fin si ce n'était la victoire et à l'occasion, un baiser de la perdante ! Le jeune couple avait eu un coup de cœur pour l'échiquier tant et si bien qu'ils se mirent en tête de fabriquer leurs propres pièces, en cellules RC!

Ils désiraient se faire ce cadeau pour leur deuxième année de mariage ! Ils s'étaient fixés la consigne suivante, chacun créerait ses propres pièces et le jour J les offrirait à sa moitié, c'était en quelque sorte un moyen de se pousser à donner le meilleur de soi-même. C'était une entreprise très audacieuse mais Eto sachant détacher son kagune et experte dans son modelage réalisa les premières pièces. Au début, ce n'était vraiment pas ça, mais à force de s'entraîner, de se focaliser sur l'image qu'elle souhaitait et après de nombreux essais, Eto parvint à créer une pièce globalement reconnaissable. Kaneki n'était pas en reste, sans trop savoir comment cela était possible il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi pouvait détacher son kagune s'il faisait un gros effort de concentration. Le plus important était ensuite de s'assurer que le morceau garde sa cohésion après avoir été extrait… Kaneki s'entraîna longuement pour finalement obtenir ses premières pièces. Puis, avec une extrême minutie, il se chargea d'épurer les pièces à l'aide de son kagune qu'il utilisait comme un burin. Eto fit de même, elle prit grand soin de rendre ses pièces les plus reconnaissables et les plus détaillées possibles, sachant pertinemment que le cadeau qu'elle recevrait en retour serait grandiose.

Le jour J arriva et chacun d'eux offrit à l'autre un grand écrin contenant un jeu de pièces. Eto s'extasia devant le cadeau de Kaneki, les pièces étaient noir jais rappelant la couleur de son kagune et elles avaient été gravées avec une précision sans faille, c'était là son travail sans aucune bavure, il avait pourtant dû en baver ! Eto eut une autre surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'en dessous de chaque pièce avait été inscrit son prénom _Eto_ d'une plume habile, on eût dit l'œuvre d'un orfèvre. Cependant, Eto n'avait rien à envier au cadeau que lui avait fait Kaneki, le sien lui était comparable. Kaneki ouvrit avec émerveillement l'écrin, les pièces étaient rouge sang, à l'image du kagune de la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'elle aussi avait eu l'idée de mettre son prénom sous chacune des pièces. Là encore, les pièces avait été taillées avec une dextérité absolue, nulle trace d'imperfections, et un niveau de détails saisissant. Fait amusant était que les deux jeux de pièce étaient totalement différents, chacun avait façonné les pièces à sa façon, leur conférant son propre style. Une fois installées sur un échiquier taillé dans la pierre, le rendu était absolument magnifique, leur dur labeur avait porté ses fruits !

Mais ils ne firent pas de partie d'échecs, Kaneki avait une toute autre idée en tête, qu'Eto partageait. Il mit un genou à terre et demanda l'air de rien :

« Est-ce que ce beau cadeau ne mériterait pas une récompense ? »

La jeune femme répliqua :

« Quelles sont donc tes revendications, artiste fougueux ? »

Kaneki baisa la main de celle qui se tenait devant lui et poursuivit alors :

« Ma demande pourrait paraître présomptueuse… Il s'avère que je souhaiterais… » il prit alors une inspiration, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, et déclara la voix empreinte de malice :

« Me repaître de la chair de ma reine… dans tous les sens du terme. »

La reine borgne fit glisser ses habits au sol et s'exclama d'une voix impérieuse :

« Accordé ! »

Le jeune sculpteur ne se fit pas prier et vint honorer sa reine avec toute sa fougue. Il la fit décoller du sol et la transporta sans plus tarder sur leur lit. Eto était diablement impatiente, elle se rua sur lui pour lui retirer ses vêtements et ils commencèrent sans plus tarder. D'abord des baisers, des caresses, des mains baladeuses, des léchouilles, des morsures et puis ce qui suit…

Ils était soudés l'un à l'autre, haletants, et se regardaient passionnément, d'une passion qui jamais ne tarirait. Leur kakugan brillait avec intensité, se reflétant mutuellement, il se déclenchait dès que leur excitation montait d'un cran, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour l'en empêcher, assumant totalement leur nature de goule borgne. Eto fit glisser ses doigts le long des cicatrices de Kaneki, malgré sa régénération absolue, à force de blessures, il avait fini par garder quelques stigmates, mais ce n'était pas gênant, Eto le trouvait beau comme un Apollon, il avait le corps d'un guerrier et semblait bâti dans le roc. Elle murmura :

« Deux ans que nous sommes mariés et plus de quatre que nous avons commencé une vie commune. Et pourtant, je me rappelle de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier… Tu semblais si triste ce jour-là… Tu étais le dernier de la file pour venir me voir… Je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer et puis ce fut à ton tour. On aurait dit que tu venais d'une autre planète, tu me fixais sans discontinuer… »

Kaneki répondit d'une voix douce :

« Oui… j'étais vraiment quelqu'un de différent à cette époque, c'était la première fois que je trouvais une femme vraiment belle. Passionné de tes romans, je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi tu ressemblais… et puis… je t'ai vue… Tu étais absolument sublime, je n'ai pas pu décrocher mon regard, tu avais l'allure d'une reine. »

La jeune femme rit doucement :

« Alors, tu n'as pas été déçu par ce que tu as eu sous les yeux ? »

Kaneki vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et déclara :

« Certainement pas… Tu t'étais excusée envers moi lorsque tu m'avais révélé qu'au début ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi… que tu te plaisais à voir ton héros tragique subir ses péripéties… Mais tu as toujours été si gentille avec moi, même lors de notre première entrevue. Lorsque je t'ai révélé que mon père était décédé, tu t'en es voulu d'avoir posé la question. Je pouvais lire au fond de tes yeux la même tristesse que moi… cette solitude qui nous rongeait. Chaque moment passé avec toi est un de mes souvenirs les plus précieux. Même ta dédicace était particulièrement personnelle et chaleureuse : _Pour le_ _beau_ _jeune homme au regard triste, Ken Kanek_ _i._ En un rien de temps, tu avais griffonné un joli poème pour moi. Eto, chaque jour que je passe avec toi est un cadeau. »

La jeune femme grimpa sur son mari et l'embrassa tendrement quoique passionnément, elle lui déposa une multitude de baisers avant d'ajouter :

« _Jeune lecteur à l'œil alerte pourtant bardé d'une étoffe…_ _E_ _ntouré de mystères, tu sembles porter un lourd fardeau, n'y a-t-il donc personne pour t'aider dans ta solitude ?_ Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Tu étais si renfermé avant et si chétif… Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est quelque chose que je regrette profondément maintenant… Je vous observais toi et Hinami lorsque sa mère fut tuée par les colombes… Je m'étais dit que j'interviendrais si tu allais les affronter mais quand j'y repense, j'aurais pu éviter beaucoup de souffrances à Hinami… _»_

Kaneki l'enserra fortement contre lui et la consola :

« Eto, j'étais aussi fautif que toi ce jour-là, si ce n'est plus… Qu'est ce que j'ai pu regretter de n'avoir rien fait… Quant Touka m'a roué de coups, ce fut presque une délivrance. Je voulais souffrir encore plus, toujours plus pour expier ce que j'avais fait… pour punir ma couardise… J'avais le kagune de Lize, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose… J'aurais pu envoyer Hinami chercher des secours pendant que je retenais les colombes… Au lieu de ça, j'ai regardé Ryouko être décapitée et je suis parti avec Hinami sous le bras… Et puis, le soir même, je me suis enfui et j'ai pleuré longuement… Je me suis juré de ne plus être faible… de tuer ceux qui feraient du mal à ceux que j'aimais… »

Eto poursuivit :

« Ah oui… c'est vrai… je t'observais ce jour-là… Je savais que tu souffrais, j'avais envie de venir t'enlacer, mais comme à mon habitude je suis restée passive, je préférais me repaître de ta tristesse plutôt que de venir te consoler. »

Kaneki la coupa, constatant qu'elle était en train de se jeter la pierre :

« Et il y a eu mon premier combat contre les inspecteurs où tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés en tant que goules… Tout ce temps, tu aurais très bien pu me tuer pour me dévorer, tu ne l'as jamais fait, n'est-ce pas déjà une preuve suffisante que tu m'appréciais et que tu témoignais de gentillesse envers moi ? Tu m'as ramené à l'Antique en me portant dans tes bras, tu m'as nourri avec ton kagune, et ce, en m'embrassant. J'avais été étonné la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés sous la neige, c'était exactement ce parfum que j'avais sur les lèvres, je pensais que c'était une coïncidence, un de mes délires… mais visiblement pas ! Tu m'as offert _Le Roi Bileygr_ pour mon anniversaire, et puis, surtout, tu m'as tenu la main… J'étais aux anges, je devais probablement tourner au ralenti en face de toi mais te tenir la main, mon cœur terne s'est subitement enflammé ce jour-là, d'un amour brûlant pour toi ! »

Eto avait écouté avec attention tout ce que lui racontait Ken, il se souvenait de tout, elle non plus n'avait rien oublié… Le baiser sous la neige, les câlins sur le banc… Kaneki qui avait fait sa première crise d'angoisse avec elle… dans la neige il s'était mis à vomir et à pleurer, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait pleuré une nouvelle fois après s'être rendu compte que c'était elle qu'il avait mordue dans la salle de Yamori. Elle lui avait retiré la scolopendre géante qui habitait son oreille… Ce jour-là, ils avaient pris un bain ensemble, elle lui avait presque tout révélé sur elle, elle voulait qu'il prenne sa décision avec le plus de recul possible, et il l'avait acceptée sans retenue. Il l'avait aimée encore plus… Il la chérissait avec une ferveur incomparable… Elle s'était souvent reprochée de ne pas mériter autant d'amour, venant d'une gentille personne comme Kaneki… Mais il l'avait aidée à s'accepter comme elle était, Kaneki ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde, il raffolait de ses formes affriolantes… La nuit, il n'hésitait pas à tenter quelques subtiles caresses. Il lui avait montré à quel point elle était gentille avec lui. Il avait fait du monstre qu'elle était un ange à ses yeux.

Après un peu plus deux ans de vie commune, elle s'était donnée à lui dans toute sa splendeur, la fleur s'était épanouie. Ce fut sans hésiter une seule seconde qu'elle laissa Kaneki venir en elle, elle lui appartenait toute entière, c'était sa décision, et jamais elle ne la regretta. Kaneki avait pleuré comme un bébé le jour où une autre femme qu'Eto l'avait embrassée, il avait fait une terrible crise de panique, s'était arraché les lèvres. Eto avait été terriblement attristée, mais en même temps, touchée par ce geste, c'était la façon qu'avait choisi Kaneki pour lui exprimer son amour… Il avait toujours été un peu sauvage, c'était sa façon de faire… Par ce geste, il lui offrait son corps, personne n'avait le droit d'y déposer de l'amour si ce n'était elle. Elle l'avait ensuite rendu puissant, lui apprenant à manipuler son kagune comme personne d'autre, à produire un kakuja stable… Ironie du sort, elle souhaitait qu'il n'en ait jamais besoin… Ce ne fut pas le cas… Kaneki donna sa vie pour elle ce jour-là…

Elle avait été emprisonnée à la Cochlée, laissant un Kaneki terrifié, désespéré, qui se releva, marchant sur un fil tendu au dessus d'un gouffre sans fond. Son monde s'était dérobé sous ses pieds et il chuta… Sa seule lumière pour se guider était un jeune femme nommée Eto, elle lui donna le courage de continuer à se battre… Il était prêt à tout pour elle… même à se coucher au sol pour implorer de l'aide et surtout… à mourir pour elle. Seul, il avait fait face à la moitié des inspecteurs de Tokyo et s'était battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle… Arima Kishou l'avait brisé, son équipe avait réduit Kaneki en bouillie, mais enfin, la Chouette Borgne était arrivée… Elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces pour obtenir un futur radieux avec Ken Kaneki, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'est d'être heureuse en vivant à ses côtés. Alors, elle avait vaincu ses adversaires et elle était rentrée avec un cadavre agonisant dans ses bras…

Kaneki était sur le bord du précipice… sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil… mais son corps lutta pour guérir, et un jour il se réveilla. Et puis après quelques péripéties plutôt désagréables, ils furent réunis pour de bon, et mariés. Le temps passait si vite, tous ces souvenirs leur paraissaient encore si proches. Pour eux, ils ne se rencontraient la première fois qu'hier, rien n'avait changé, leur fougue était aussi brûlante que naguère. Et puis, ils étaient heureux, aucun d'eux n'avait oublié quoique ce soit, tout était gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire, tous ces moments passés ensemble, même dans la douleur, ils se rappelaient de chaque instant, chaque seconde que le destin leur avait concédé…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'enserraient, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre pensifs, cela leur prenait parfois, cette nostalgie, ce bonheur de constater que tout ce qu'ils avaient subi les avaient finalement mené à un futur heureux. Eto passa ses doigts dans le cheveux noirs corbeau de Kaneki, avec le temps, ils avaient repris leur couleur originelle, comme la fois précédente. Elle apposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime Ken. »

Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser et murmura à son tour :

« A la folie et à jamais… Mon bonheur s'appelle Eto. »

Il la retourna dos contre le matelas et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Après avoir laissé son regard glisser le long de son corps, il la saisit à la gorge par la mâchoire, tout en restant doux. Eto sentit quelque chose qui pointait contre son bas-ventre, elle s'étonna :

« Enfin prêt pour le deuxième round, je me mettais à désespérer ! »

 _Et ils le firent à nouveau._

* * *

Eto et Kaneki avaient pris l'habitude d'inviter Hinami à passer chez eux une semaine par mois, elle alternait entre leur maison et Tokyo. La jeune fille qui avait plus de dix sept ans adorait aller chez eux. Durant la courte période qu'elle passait avec eux, ils la chouchoutaient plus que tout ! Kaneki savait qu'Eto était devenue extrêmement importante pour Hinami, peut être plus que lui ne l'était. Alors, il laissait la jeune fille passer une nuit avec sa femme. C'était en quelque sorte son cadeau pour Hinami. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais explicitement remercié, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien ce que cela lui en coûtait, autant pour lui que pour Eto.

Car, durant cette nuit où elle passait un moment des plus agréables, Kaneki ne dormait pas, il avait bien trop peur pour cela… Il savait que si en se réveillant, Eto n'était pas à côté de lui, il réduirait la maison en miettes avant de se rendre compte de son erreur… Alors, il passait le temps comme il pouvait en lisant et en se craquant les doigts… Eto, quant à elle, était contente de s'occuper d'Hinami mais était aussi au courant de ce que faisait Kaneki, et elle n'aimait pas ça… Elle l'imaginait en train de faire une crise de panique tout seul, et cela la rendait malade, la nuit était pour Kaneki la terreur personnifiée s'il était seul…

Alors, une nuit par mois, ils faisaient cet effort, sacrifiaient un peu de bonheur pour en offrir à Hinami Fueguchi, l'adolescente qui leur avait permis de se retrouver. Le petit matin, Eto s'empressait de se lever pour aller voir Kaneki, il était un peu somnolent mais ne dormait pas. Son cœur se ravivait lorsqu'il voyait la jeune femme se glisser à côté de lui et lui murmurer :

« Je suis là Ken, tu peux dormir maintenant. » alors, Kaneki venait se blottir contre elle et fermait enfin les yeux, trop content de ressentir cette présence rassurante.

* * *

Hinami avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Kaneki après qu'elle ait été mise au courant de ce qu'il avait fait. Des enfants… elle trouvait cela injuste, pourquoi Kaneki avait-il été si gentil avec elle mais pas avec tous ces pauvres gamins ? Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir envoyé Eto sauver Kaneki, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre son geste, pourquoi avoir fait autant de mal aux autres ? Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça… Là encore, ce fut Eto qui prit Hinami à part pour tenter de lui expliquer les raisons de Kaneki, si on pouvait appeler ça des raisons…

Eto dévoila à Hinami le sombre passé que Kaneki portait car celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais fait, Kaneki ne voulait pas trouver d'excuses qui auraient pu justifier ses actes, ce qu'il avait fait, il en était le seul responsable… Eto débuta en lui racontant son enfance, Ken avait perdu son père à quatre ans, et sa mère l'avait toujours délaissé, cumulant les petits boulots pour aider financièrement sa sœur. Et puis, elle était morte de surmenage, et Kaneki s'était retrouvé orphelin alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait été adopté par sa tante qui l'avait haï et qui sans aucune hésitation l'avait totalement mis à part, le laissant dans une solitude presque totale, car il lui restait un ami, Hide.

Puis, Eto lui parla qui était arrivé à Ken lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier, elle le lui avait toujours caché jusque là mais l'heure était venue de le lui révéler. Elle lui raconta tout, comment il s'était sacrifié pour protéger les goules qui étaient avec lui… Puis son séjour de dix jours avec Yamori, les seringues inhibitrices de cellules RC qu'on lui enfonçait dans le sclère, les doigts qu'on lui coupait méthodiquement à la tenaille. Eto n'omit rien, Hinami était assez grande pour savoir maintenant. Elle lui parla de la scolopendre de vingt centimères que Yamori lui avait rentrée dans l'oreille, du dilemme entre Kouta et sa mère… du fait que Yamori voulait manger Ken…

Eto lui confia même que c'était suite à cet événement que Kaneki découvrit qui elle était vraiment, elle était venue dans la salle de torture et l'avait trouvé totalement déchaîné… mais il s'était arrêté quand il avait compris que c'était elle… Elle en vint à la conclusion finale, ce jour là, le Ken qu'Hinami connaissait était mort, ou du moins, s'était effacé… Il était devenu beaucoup plus méchant, féroce, désireux de semer le chaos et la terreur. Mais peu à peu, Eto avait fait ressortir le Ken plus doux… jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit emprisonnée à la Cochlée. Kaneki avait totalement pété les plombs lorsqu'il s'était rendue compte de l'absence de sa dulcinée… Cela ne justifiait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais Hinami devait savoir, Ken Kaneki était un fou.

Hinami fut prise de court lorsqu'Eto lui raconta tout cela, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que Ken souffrait autant, en fait, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, trop occupée à pleurer le décès de ses parents. Ken avait pris soin d'elle, mais il n'y avait eu personne pour prendre soin de Ken. En y repensant, elle se rendait compte que Kaneki avait toujours été quelqu'un d'introverti, et de plutôt triste, il était toujours le premier à s'excuser… Hinami se rappelait du jour du décès de sa mère, elle pleurait en haut, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Kaneki rejeter la faute sur lui, et se faire sévèrement frapper par Touka… Il avait toujours tout pris sur lui… tout enduré seul… et elle lui reprochait d'avoir craqué lorsqu'on lui avait pris la seule personne qui le connaissait et malgré tout, l'aimait. Quelle hypocrite elle faisait… elle avait pleuré des jours durant quand les colombes avaient tué sa mère tandis que Ken, déjà sévèrement atteint par des troubles psychologiques du plus haut degré, s'était levé contre Tokyo tout entière.

Pendant plus de deux semaines, il avait porté dans ses bras, le destin de celle qu'il aimait, il s'était battu, avait été blessé, s'était scarifié… Même s'il avait massacré des familles entières, il avait au moins subi autant… Ce jour là, Hinami apprit aussi que Ken s'était fait par deux fois rentrer un quinque dans la tête, en passant par le globe oculaire… qu'il avait été plusieurs semaines dans le coma… Et pourtant, il s'était relevé, et avait lutté contre le destin qui souhaitait l'écraser, il s'était battu pour vivre… Hinami avait toujours aimé Kaneki, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser parce qu'il avait tué des personnes… il avait toujours été d'une gentillesse surprenante avec elle… alors, elle n'avait pas le droit de le considérer comme un monstre… ou elle serait exactement comme tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal…

Eto décida aussi de parler d'elle à Hinami, la jeune fille avait vu le kakuja d'Eto se déployer, mais ne savait pas exactement qui elle était. Alors, elle lui raconta tout, son enfance dans le 24eme arrondissement, la fondation d'Aogiri, les meurtres en masse qu'elle avait commis, les inspecteurs qu'elle avait massacrés… Elle lui décrivit toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises, rien ne lui échappa, puis Eto conclut :

« Hinami, tu dois faire un choix maintenant. Kaneki et moi, sommes deux monstres. Nous avons sombré dans le monde de la violence et de la torture. Tu nous connais mieux que quiconque, es-tu prête à nous accepter ou vas-tu nous rejeter ? Sache tout de même que les moments passés avec toi, n'ont jamais été simulés, nous étions bel et bien heureux. »

Hinami était décontenancée, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle aussi avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle avait même torturé des gens avec l'aide de Ken, c'était absolument horrible, elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Mais elle se souvenait aussi, d'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts tendrement installée contre son petit-ami, sous une couette. Leur regard était étincelant ce jour là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, leur amour brillait de mille feux, et Eto l'avait prise dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait…

Hinami eut pour seule réponse le réflexe de venir se serrer contre Eto en pleurant :

« Je veux que vous soyez heureux ! Je ne veux plus que vous souffriez ! »

Elle avait fait son choix, elle voulait se tenir aux côtés des deux goules borgnes, qui lui avaient ouvert leur cœur.

Hinami était devenue une ravissante jeune femme, elle avait fêté ses 18 ans en compagnie d'Eto et de Kaneki qui l'avaient régalée de cadeaux : des vêtements, des chaussures, des livres, des photos prises ensemble, de l'argent, du maquillage, du parfum, des bijoux, une couronne de fleurs… Ils la gâtaient comme si elle était leur propre enfant, et en quelque sorte, c'était le cas…

Dès qu'elle était en leur compagnie, les souverains borgnes se mettaient en tête de lui faire profiter au maximum du séjour. Ils lui apprirent à jouer aux échecs et lui prêtèrent même leurs pièces exclusives devant lesquelles elle s'extasia, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quinque… C'était magnifique, une véritable œuvre d'art ! Constatant qu'elle voulait jouer avec eux, ils lui achetèrent une flûte sur laquelle elle s'entraîna de longues heures pour ainsi, revenir la fois suivante et leur jouer de doux morceaux !

* * *

 _A Tokyo_

C'était une sortie comme une autre, Eto et Kaneki venaient chercher de la nourriture, ils allaient refaire le plein ! Ils se déplaçaient là-bas au plus une fois tous les deux mois pour chasser des goules et des humains. Kaneki et Eto mangeaient beaucoup, ils ne s'en privaient certainement pas et personne ne pouvait les arrêter quand ils venaient se sustenter. Au départ, les inspecteurs avaient voulu les arrêter mais ils avaient servi de repas aux souverains borgnes, alors maintenant, on les ignorait tout simplement, ils était beaucoup trop puissants pour être combattus… Ces deux goules borgnes avaient fait ployé tout Tokyo devant leur puissance, dont ils n'abusaient pas mais dont ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à se servir.

Pour chasser, ils avaient pris l'habitude de vêtir leur apparat de goules, cela rajoutait un peu de piment au jeu… Malgré leur vie calme, ils devaient bien l'avouer, ils aimaient bien se plonger dans la violence de temps en temps. Néanmoins, ils avaient totalement arrêté de torturer leurs victimes, cela ne les amusait plus, ils tuaient en un seul coup, sans douleur pour leur victime.

Le plus pénible était sans aucun doute de ramener les corps ; plutôt que de louer un véhicule, Eto et Kaneki avaient acheté un vieux fourgon dans lequel ils fourraient tous les cadavres, c'était seulement à cette occasion qu'ils l'utilisaient. Eto avait passé son permis un peu avant de rencontrer Kaneki, alors c'était elle qui conduisait, le jeune homme n'ayant pas le sien… Eto se moquait gentiment de lui à ce propos :

« La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé prendre le volant, tu as fini dans un bâtiment du CCG… »

Kaneki et Eto avaient presque fini leur chasse, ils avaient surtout tué des goules mais aussi quelques humains qu'ils allaient ranger dans leur congélateur. Ils avaient placé tous les cadavres dans la fourgonnette quand un enfant fonça sur eux. Les deux goules se montrèrent au départ méfiantes mais il s'avéra que la jeune goule était totalement paniquée. Le jeune garçon pleurait et il vint s'accrocher à la robe d'Eto. Il devait avoir à peu près treize ans, au jugé… Eto lui demanda rapidement :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Il répondit en sanglotant :

« Aidez-moi… s'il vous plaît… Ma maman… S'il vous plaît… »

Évidemment, il était trop paniqué pour répondre rationnellement… Kaneki voulait bien l'aider mais il devait leur dire où étaient sa mère… Alors, il prit les choses en mains et tira le garçon vers lui pour lui coller une gifle, pas forcément très forte, mais assez pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il lui cria alors dessus, l'air menaçant :

« Où est ta mère? Réponds moi ! A quel endroit ! »

Visiblement, cela avait eu son petit effet, et le garçon répondit un peu plus calmement :

« A quelques rues d'ici… Les inspecteurs du CCG nous ont trouvé ! Elle m'a dit de m'enfuir… Je viens de là-bas ! » et il leur désigna un emplacement du doigt.

Aussitôt, Kaneki déclara à Eto :

« J'y vais, reste avec le garçon, je reviens, c'est promis ! »

La jeune femme serra les dents, elle détestait le laisser partir tout seul, cela ne s'était jamais bien terminé… Elle soupira :

« Ken, sois prudent… »

Aussitôt, Kaneki fonça vers la direction indiquée par le jeune garçon. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard, il avait déjà laissé une mère mourir devant son enfant, cela ne pouvait pas arriver une seconde fois. Son kakuja se déploya et Kaneki accéléra à toute vitesse. Sa course contre la montre était futile, la mère du jeune garçon était déjà mortellement blessée lorsqu'il arriva. Elle était encerclé de trois inspecteurs. Dès lors qu'ils le reconnurent, le combat était déjà terminé, Kaneki les avait massacrés sans aucune retenue, il avait réduit leur corps en bouillie. Il se précipita vers la mère qui gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. Sans attendre, il la souleva et repartit en direction d'Eto, il essayait de l'empêcher de sombrer :

« Votre fils a besoin de vous. Vous devez lutter ! Ne l'abandonnez pas ! »

La femme était encore un peu lucide lorsqu'il arriva à la camionnette. Eto ayant remarqué qu'il était barbouillé de sang de la tête aux pieds s'enquit :

« Ken, tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ce n'était pas son sang qui le recouvrait… Le jeune garçon s'était rué vers sa mère, il implorait :

« Maman… Maman ! S'il te plaît maman ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Mamaaaaan ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Kaneki ou Eto auraient sans peine survécu à cette blessure, mais pas une goule faible comme elle. La mère fit un ultime effort pour embrasser son fils sur le front et elle adressa ses dernières paroles à Eto et Kaneki :

« Prenez soin de mon fils, je vous en supplie ! Il s'appelle… Usami Nakazo » et son dernier souffle s'éteignit…

Usami appela sa mère désespérément, il se refusait à croire qu'elle était morte… Eto déclara gentiment :

« Usami… Elle a donné sa vie pour toi… Nous l'enterrerons ne t'inquiète pas… Mais il faut y aller maintenant. »

Alors qu'Eto posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, celui-ci se releva brusquement et bondit sur Kaneki. Tout en le frappant de ses petits poings, il lui hurla dessus :

« C'est ta faute si elle est morte ! Tu as dit que tu allais la sauver tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Égoïste ! Ma mère est morte à cause de toi ! »

C'était tellement facile de trouver un coupable plutôt que d'affronter la triste réalité… Le garçon n'eût pas été en état de choc, Eto l'aurait très probablement tué… Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement caractéristique des doigts de son mari. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça… Kaneki avait fait de son mieux… Eto savait très bien à quoi il pensait, il se morfondait de ne rien avoir pu faire, comme pour Ryouko… Eto vint prendre Kaneki dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Ken, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu m'entends, tu n'es pas fautif ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour lui venir en aide ! Si cela n'avait pas été toi, il n'aurait probablement jamais pu partager les derniers instants de sa mère ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, il se sentait nauséeux…

Finalement, ils montèrent tous dans le fourgon, Kaneki s'était dévoué et avait pris place parmi les cadavres, il ne voulait pas que le garçon ait cette vision sous les yeux…

Eto fit démarrer le moteur et prit le chemin du retour, ce garçon allait très probablement devenir leur fils. Tout du long, il ne cessa de pleurer et finit par s'endormir, accroché contre Eto. La jeune femme accepta parce que le garçon venait de perdre sa mère, mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement consoler quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kaneki. Alors, elle se fit force et s'obligea à penser à ce que devait ressentir Usami, il était sensible, sa mère était probablement tout pour lui, c'était normal qu'il soit dévasté…

A leur arrivée, Eto alla voir Kaneki, il avait pâle mine, il semblait encaisser avec difficulté… Il n'avait pas pu la sauver, cette pensée tournait en rond dans son esprit… Le petit restait collé à Eto, c'était un réflexe presque instinctif que de chercher une présence maternelle, protectrice et son dévolu s'était porté sur Eto. Voyant qu'il pleurait sans discontinuer, Kaneki déclara d'un ton atone :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra dormir seul cette nuit… Eto, je te laisse t'occuper de lui… Ta présence lui est rassurante, je peux en attester. »

La jeune femme protesta doucement :

« Ken… Tu ne peux pas dormir tout seul… »

Le jeune homme répondit :

« Ça ira. Je vais aller creuser dans le jardin… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Il ne souhaitait pas rappeler explicitement la mort de sa mère à Usami, alors il disait tout de manière implicite. Puis il s'adressa à l'enfant ravagé par le chagrin :

« Une semaine ! Je t'accorde une semaine dans son lit la nuit ! Pas un jour de plus… » Kaneki s'excusa alors envers Eto :

« Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis, pardon… C'est juste qu'il paraît très triste… Je ne sais pas consoler les enfants, je ne sais que les faire pleurer… Je suis égoïste, alors, je te laisse en charge du reste Eto. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, Kaneki était si courageux, le petit ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ses paroles avaient été incroyablement blessantes, pourtant Kaneki le faisait passer avant lui-même, il avait toujours été comme ça… La jeune femme vint l'embrasser et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien Ken, tu viens dormir avec moi, quitte à ce que le petit se sente rejeté. Tu es MA PRIORITÉ. »

Le jeune homme murmura alors :

« Merci, Eto. Juste une chose, pour le gamin… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que les goules borgnes soient des goules sans kagune. Inutile de lui parler des rois borgnes, il va en cauchemarder. »

Eto était impressionnée par la rapidité de Kaneki à prendre des décisions pour alléger la peine de Usami, elle pouvait compter sur lui à tout moment. La jeune femme fit rentrer le garçon en larmes dans la maison. On eût dit une poupée désarticulée, il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul, alors elle l'aida à se déchausser, à se débarbouiller le visage et à se changer. Le garçon était frêle, elle lui prêta un des tee-shirt de Kaneki dans lequel il flottait… puis elle l'enveloppa sous les couvertures… dans LEUR lit. Eto se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait un jour dit à Kaneki :

« _Tu es le seul homme avec qui je partagerai mon lit_ » Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'Eto sortit de la pièce pour se changer, pas question de dormir nue avec le garçon… ce dernier cria :

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plaît ! »

Eto réfréna des paroles coléreuses, elle ne détestait pas le gamin et partageait sa tristesse, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il se l'accapare ainsi. Elle, mais surtout Kaneki, faisaient dès cette première nuit beaucoup de concessions, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Les seules personnes à qui elle passait tout étaient Ken et la gentille Hinami qui n'était jamais difficile… Alors, pendant qu'elle enfilait un pyjama à l'abri du regard de l'enfant, elle s'efforça de lui parler, afin qu'il s'assure qu'elle était bien à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Kaneki faire des allers retours entre la camionnette et le sous-sol, des cadavres sous le bras, il allait passer la nuit à les découper alors qu'elle allait dormir… D'habitude, ils faisaient cette tâche pénible ensemble… Elle vint finalement le rejoindre dans le lit et aussitôt, il se plaqua contre elle en pleurnichant :

« Maman… Maman… Elle me manque… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont tuée ? Et pourquoi le monsieur ne l'a pas sauvé ? Il est méchant ! »

C'en était trop, on ne parlait pas de Kaneki ainsi devant elle… Surtout pas de cette manière là, alors qu'il venait d'effacer sa présence pour que le garçon dorme paisiblement… Eto n'avait qu'une envie, lui mettre une bonne claque afin de lui remettre les idées en place… Mais elle n'en fit rien, il était comme tous les enfants, égoïste et persuadé d'être le centre du monde… Usami se blottit contre Eto comme Ken avait l'habitude de faire, plaçant sa tête contre son sein… Eto eût alors la sensation de tromper Kaneki, ce contact la rendait malade… Elle laissa le garçon faire, parce qu'il venait de perdre sa mère, et qu'elle leur avait demandé de prendre soin de lui… mais au fond d'elle, Eto retenait ses larmes…

Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle était tout à fait comme Kaneki… Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait été si consterné lorsqu'une fille l'avait embrassé sur la bouche, c'était cette douleur là qu'il avait ressentie… Elle n'enroula pas ses bras autour d'Usami, c'était trop lui demander, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre… Ses bras n'étaient que pour Ken et exceptionnellement pour Hinami, mais cette exclusivité, elle ne pouvait l'offrir à Usami.

Le garçon se réveilla de nombreuses fois durant la nuit, à chaque fois, il appelait sa mère en hurlant… Eto avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir Kaneki dans ses bras, et puis Usami portait un tee-shirt de son mari, alors, inévitablement, elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle les retira instantanément, mais le mal était fait. De grosses larmes, rondes comme des billes, vinrent couler la long des joues de la Chouette Borgne, Ken Kaneki lui manquait affreusement, elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

* * *

 **J'étais d'humeur nostalgique ces derniers temps, au départ, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre prendrait cette tournure, mais j'en suis très satisfait !**

 **Premier chapitre du dernier arc de la fiction, on surfe sur la vague !**


	30. Chapitre 30: Sentiments piétinés

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se leva, il était encore assez tôt, pourtant, Eto bondit presque du lit, elle voulait savoir où était Kaneki, c'était absolument crucial. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette la nuit précédente, Eto était terrifiée à l'idée de le trouver en train de manger ses doigts… Elle fonça au sous-sol, tout était propre et bien rangé, et leurs congélateurs à nouveau pleins. Kaneki avait entouré le corps de la mère d'Usami de sacs de glaçons, et ce, afin d'empêcher le corps de pourrir avant l'enterrement. Il n'était pas dans la maison… Peut être avait-il dormi dans la camionnette, non, elle était vide…

Eto comprit lorsqu'elle vit le trou que Kaneki avait creusé, elle fonça à toute vitesse là-bas, Kaneki était encore dedans en train de creuser, ses mains étaient dégoulinantes de sang… Visiblement, il avait creusé toute la nuit, la taille du trou dépassait l'entendement, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied tout une nuit… Eto se glissa à l'intérieur, quitte à tâcher ses vêtements de boue, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle arracha la pelle des mains de Ken et la jeta au loin avec sa force prodigieuse. Le jeune homme la regardait, l'air hagard, il ne semblait pas comprendre… Eto le sermonna :

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute Ken ! » Elle regarda alors les mains de son mari, les cloques étaient toutes explosées et saignaient abondamment, c'était immonde. Contre toute attente, Eto vint déposer une multitude de baisers contre ses mains, comme pour atténuer la douleur. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas régénéré en attestait, Ken avait pioché toute la nuit sans s'arrêter. Eto le serra fortement dans ses bras, elle s'excusa alors envers son mari, ils se disaient tout :

« Ken… Je suis tellement désolée… Je l'ai laissé se blottir contre moi et je l'ai pris dans mes bras ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pardon ! »

Le jeune homme se ressaisit petit à petit, sa femme le tenait dans ses bras et implorait son pardon, Kaneki répliqua rapidement :

« Eto… C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé, alors ça ne compte pas ! Je voulais juste qu'Usami ne soit pas trop triste, mais en fin de compte c'est moi qui t'ai fait porté le poids de sa tristesse. Moi aussi, je ne rêve que d'une chose, dormir à nouveau avec toi. Je lui ai donné une semaine pour être consolé, je pense que ce n'est pas de trop, mais ensuite, il ne dort plus jamais avec toi, je reprends ma place ! »

Eto sourit à Kaneki, un sourire amoureux, elle le fit sortir du trou qu'il avait creusé et le ramena dans la maison où elle l'aida à désinfecter ses mains. Au même moment, Usami surgit de leur chambre en pleurant, il sanglota :

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais encore tout seul ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! Pourquoi tu n'étais plus là ? »

Eto était occupée à soigner Kaneki, et elle n'appréciait absolument pas qu'il se la réserve exclusivement pour lui. Certes il avait eu un traumatisme, et Kaneki et elle allaient essayer de l'aider à le surmonter, mais Kaneki et Eto vivaient uniquement pour l'autre, et cela, il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Eto répondit simplement :

« Ken avait besoin de moi, alors je suis allée le voir, tout simplement. »

Usami était jaloux, il tremblait de rage, Eto plaçait Ken sur un piédestal, il était sa priorité… Lui qui avait toujours été la personne la plus importante aux yeux de sa mère, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que l'adulte était-il plus important aux yeux de la jeune femme que lui ? POURQUOI ? Il voulait qu'Eto vive pour lui, comme sa mère auparavant, mais les choses ne marchaient pas ainsi dans cette maison. C'est à partir de ce jour là qu'Usami cultiva les fruits de sa haine envers Ken Kaneki, il lui volait sa nouvelle maman, et il allait payer pour ça.

Le jour même, ils enterrèrent sa mère dans le jardin, Eto était allée ramasser des fleurs dans les champs avec Usami tandis que Kaneki avait déposé le corps dans la fosse, puis disposé tout autour de l'encens. Lorsqu'Eto et Usami revinrent, ils firent quelques prières entrecoupées de sanglots puis Kaneki reboucha le trou. Pendant ce temps, Eto rentra dans la maison avec le garçon, voir sa mère être enterrée, elle préférait qu'il ne voie pas cela, c'était plutôt morbide… Elle lui tendit plutôt de quoi se laver et le laissa seul dans la douche, pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil.

En attendant, elle retourna aider Kaneki à refermer le trou, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire toutes les tâches ingrates, surtout que depuis ce que lui avait dit le garçon, il se sentait un peu dépressif… C'est donc à deux qu'ils recouvrirent le corps de terre, sous une pluie battante qui s'était levée en un rien de temps… L'encens s'était éteint, alors ils façonnèrent un petit abri avec pierres et ils allumèrent de nouveaux bâtons. Eto déposa le bouquet sur la tombe, et les deux goules borgnes rentrèrent dans la maison, main dans la main.

* * *

Usami dormit pendant 7 nuits avec Eto. Chaque nuit, il ne cessa de pleurer et d'imbiber le pyjama de la jeune femme de ses larmes et chaque nuit, il réclama plus d'affection… Il voulait des bisous, des caresses, Eto consentit seulement à lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour l'apaiser, afin qu'il s'endorme… Usami avait tout de même treize, ce n'était plus un enfant, il entrait déjà dans le stade de la puberté, cette demande débordante d'affection, elle ne voulait pas la combler.

Usami était encore sous le choc de la mort de sa mère, cela faisait plus de huit ans qu'ils vivaient tous les deux ensemble, son père était décédé, tué par les colombes, alors qu'il était encore un marmot. Alors, forcément, il cherchait de l'affection, mais il ne trouvait pas tout l'amour que lui portait sa mère. La jeune femme aimait infiniment plus son mari que le garçon, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… On lui avait toujours dit que les enfants étaient le plus important, alors, pourquoi s'occupait-elle plus de Ken que de lui ? Cette question resta en suspens, il avait beau creuser, il ne trouvait pas de réponse…

Dès les premiers jours de cohabitation, les goules borgnes expliquèrent certaines choses à Usami. Kaneki prit la parole le premier :

« Tu t'en es déjà rendu compte, mais nous sommes des goules borgnes. Nous n'avons qu'un seul kakugan » et les deux lui montrèrent leur unique œil rouge.

Kaneki poursuivit :

« Nous les goules borgnes, sommes juste des goules faibles. Notre facteur RC, c'est à dire notre puissance, est juste un peu au-dessus de celle des humains, nous sommes donc considérés comme des goules mais nous ne pouvons pas produire de kagune. Le kagune, si tu ne le sais pas encore, ce sont les tentacules qui sortent de ton dos ou de tes épaules selon le type de goule que tu es. »

Eto continua alors :

« Usami, nous ne pourrons probablement jamais remplacer ta défunte mère… mais… nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois le plus heureux possible, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, fais nous en part, et nous essaierons de te le procurer dans la limite du raisonnable. »

Elle le prévint néanmoins :

« Il y a tout de même quelques règles à respecter. Ken et moi avons aussi une vie privée, qui ne regarde que nous. Donc, la nuit ou même le jour, si la porte de notre chambre est fermée, tu toques et ensuite tu entres si on te dit oui, sinon, la porte reste fermée et tu attends. Bien sûr, si cas exceptionnel, tu peux entrer sans frapper mais il doit y avoir des motifs à cela. Deuxièmement, le manque de respect envers l'un de nous deux sera très mal toléré. Je déteste que l'on parle mal à Ken, et c'est réciproque, donc mieux vaut éviter. Ensuite, le garde manger au sous-sol, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller, nous nous chargerons nous même d'amener la viande, ce n'est pas un endroit qu'un enfant doit visiter. Bien évidemment, il y a des humains non loin d'ici, tu ne dois en aucun cas les attaquer pour les dévorer, ni leur dévoiler que tu es une goule, mais je pense que tu sais déjà cela. Ah, et si tu veux faire de la musique, on te trouvera un instrument, mais le piano et le violon, sont à Ken et moi, et uniquement à nous. »

Bon, ils ne lui demandaient pas la mer à boire, seulement d'être respectueux, patient et de ne pas aller dans les endroits qui ne lui étaient pas destinés…

« Ken et moi » « Ken et moi », elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, sa jalousie était un véritable brasier. Usami demanda :

« Je peux poser une question ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et il l'interrogea alors :

« Avant, je dormais avec ma maman. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas dormir plus longtemps avec toi Eto ? J'ai peur tout seul la nuit… »

La jeune femme soupira :

« Eh bien… Parce que Ken est mon mari et que je veux dormir avec lui… Tu sais, il n'a pas eu une vie très facile, alors ça le met mal à l'aise de dormir tout seul… Et puis, un garçon ne peut pas dormir toute sa vie avec sa maman, tu n'es plus un enfant maintenant. »

Le garçon acquiesça mais s'enquit :

« Pourquoi ça le met mal à l'aise de dormir tout seul ? Lui non plus, ce n'est plus un enfant ! »

Kaneki écoutait silencieusement, ce garçon ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier, tant pis. Eto, elle, n'apprécia pas la remarque, et l'espace d'un instant, son kakugan prit une aura meurtrière, elle répondit finalement, avec un ton doux :

« Effectivement, Ken n'est plus un enfant mais il a le droit de dormir avec moi parce que j'ai envie de dormir avec lui, c'est tout. »

Usami répliqua aussitôt :

« Donc si tu avais envie de dormir avec moi, je pourrais dormir avec toi ? »

Eto commençait à cerner le garçon, il voulait toute l'affection uniquement pour lui, et voyait en Ken un concurrent… Ce n'était qu'un gamin de toute façon… Il finirait par comprendre de lui même ; espérait-elle. De toute façon, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'en rende compte, du fait que Ken était la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, Eto déclara d'un ton un peu plus neutre, moins jovial :

« Si tel était mon désir, oui. Or, ce n'est pas le cas, et ce ne sera pas le cas. Je suis désolée Usami, mais c'est avec Ken que je veux dormir, il en sera toujours ainsi. »

Le garçon semblait avoir compris, il se mura dans le silence avant que Kaneki ne le questionne :

« Usami, est-ce que tu sais lire ? Écrire ? Ta mère a-t-elle eu l'opportunité de t'apprendre cela ? »

Le garçon secoua tristement la tête, Kaneki le rassura :

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous t'apprendrons, tu verras, Eto est une superbe professeure, et puis moi même, je pense que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. »

Kaneki et Eto s'assuraient qu'Usami ne manque de rien, et tout particulièrement, de nourriture. Il mangeait à sa faim, toujours les bons morceaux que ses parents lui laissaient. Les deux goules borgnes se contentaient de manger des goules, étant donné qu'ils laissaient toutes les rations d'humain à Usami. Lorsque le garçon s'était rendu compte qu'il ne mangeait pas la même chose qu'eux, il demanda à goûter, pensant que ce qu'ils avaient était meilleur. Au départ, Kaneki le lui défendit :

« Non ce n'est pas pour toi. »

Mais il se mit à demander de plus en plus fréquemment, alors Eto, excédée lui tendit une demie poche RC et déclara :

« Gare à toi si tu ne manges pas tout. »

Le jeune garçon croqua avidement dedans, s'attendant à trouver des saveurs subtiles et douces, mais il n'en fut rien… Juste une immonde odeur, c'était indescriptible… Il recracha tout sous le regard mécontent d'Eto qui soupira :

« Ken te l'a dit, ce n'est pas pour toi. Usami, tu sais, tu as toujours les meilleurs morceaux, alors cesse de te comporter comme si tu étais constamment lésé. Bref, donne-moi ça, tu es visiblement incapable de le terminer. » et elle le mangea à sa place.

Usami n'était pas content, c'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi rabroué, depuis son point de vue étriqué, il avait l'impression qu'Eto ne lui passait rien et offrait à Ken un traitement de faveur. En un sens, c'était vrai, Eto ne reprochait jamais rien à Ken, mais ce, car elle n'avait aucune remarque à lui faire. Il se comportait à merveille avec elle, tandis qu'Usami, se révélait être un garçon difficile à gérer…

* * *

Le jour où Kaneki allait reprendre sa place dans le lit était enfin arrivé, il était épuisé, avait très peu dormi, et il commençait à faire de sérieuses crises d'angoisse lorsqu'il était tout seul, c'était une délivrance que de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir dormir avec sa femme, à nouveau. Le soir était venu, ils défirent alors les draps, les taies d'oreiller et les alèses et remplacèrent tout cela par du propre, ils n'aimaient pas sentir une odeur qui ne leur était pas familière dans leur lit.

Usami n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir tout seul, la chaleur d'Eto était si rassurante… Il voulait passer chacune de ses nuits avec elle mais la jeune femme se montra inflexible, c'était absolument hors de question. Néanmoins, les deux goules borgnes installèrent le garçon dans une des chambres vacantes et attendirent qu'il s'endorme avant de quitter la pièce, Usami le leur avait demandé, donc ils avaient honoré leur promesse.

Tout deux allèrent prendre un bain chaud, enfin un peu d'intimité, s'occuper d'un enfant était vraiment… fatigant. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, ils étaient contents de venir en aide à Usami, même si le garçon n'était pas facile, mais cela restait tout de même un travail éreintant. Dès qu'ils se furent séchés, ils s'emmitouflèrent sous les couvertures, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient exténués, l'un comme l'autre. Kaneki avait repris sa position préférée et il murmura à Eto :

« Ta douceur m'avait tellement manquée… Une semaine, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps… » et il envoya ses mains chatouiller la jeune femme qui se trémoussa dans tous les sens.

Eto l'implora de s'arrêter :

« Stoooop Keeeeeeeeeen ! Tu as gagnnéééééééé ! Je me reeeeeeeendssssss ! » mais, malgré la fatigue, Kaneki était joueur ce soir là, et la seule façon de le faire arrêter, était de le battre à son propre jeu !

Eto renversa Kaneki sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, puis lui rendit chatouille pour chatouille, elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à l'agonie, alors, elle le scruta un instant avant de demander d'une voix sucrée :

« Alors, tu donnes ta reddition ? »

Kaneki réfléchit un instant, cette position lui rappelait une scène qu'ils avaient eue il y a plus de quatre ans maintenant. Eto lui avait dit :

« Tu me suivras si tu parviens à me renverser et à me dominer, voilà mes conditions ! » et ce furent ces paroles qu'elle lui répéta à nouveau.

Kaneki aurait probablement pu la renverser avec la force brute, mais il n'avait pas envie de gagner de cette manière, il soupira, comme vaincu :

« Je vais devoir utiliser mon joker. »

Eto savait ce que Kaneki allait faire, elle avait initié la séquence nostalgique, alors, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Il lui attrapa délicatement son pied, et fit ses glisser ses doigts sur sa planche, entre ses orteils. Eto avait toujours été chatouilleuse, aujourd'hui n'était pas exception à la règle, elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin mais ne se laissa pas pour autant déstabiliser par son mari. Alors, Ken attrapa sa seconde par la cheville et l'attira à lui, ce faisant, Kaneki se retrouva la tête entre les cuisses d'Eto. Le jeune femme s'étonna :

« Oh. Voilà une situation inattendue, elle n'était pas dans le script mais… pourquoi pas après tout ?! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Kaneki qui plongea déposer un baiser sur son mont de Vénus, Eto lâcha un long gémissement, elle n'était plus du tout fatiguée tout à coup… Laissant le jeune homme accomplir sa douce besogne pendant quelques fort agréables minutes, Eto décida qu'il était temps de placer au plat de résistance et cette fois-ci, elle se plaça au-dessus, désireuse de dominer. Kaneki porta ses mains à la poitrine de la jeune femme, et vint gentiment malmener ses seins. Il demanda à sa compagne :

« Mieux vaut que je n'offre pas ma reddition tout de suite, non ? »

Eto s'exclama :

« Keeeeen ! Ne t'y aviseeeeeee surtoooouuuutttt paasss! »

Le jeune homme, au kakugan enflammé, décida de contester :

« Sinoooon quoiiii ? »

Cette fois-ci, Eto affirma sa domination sur son mari, elle cria :

« Je te prive de sexeeeeeee ! Tu vas t'en… pâaaameeeeer ! »

Kaneki se moqua d'elle :

« Tu seraaaas à bouuuut avant moiiiiiii ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verraaaaa ! » répliqua Eto

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, alors les deux étaient bouillants, Eto était totalement trempée, d'autant plus que Kaneki l'avait passablement excitée… Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, Kaneki la pinçait un peu plus fort, cette petite douleur comblée à l'immense plaisir, la rendait folle…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Usami entra d'un bond en pleurnichant :

« Etoooo… Je n'arrive pas à dor… »

Les deux goules borgnes avaient été surprises, très désagréablement surprises… Cela n'était qu'un réflexe pour Kaneki, mais au moment où il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait bondi comme un démon et saisi le garçon à la gorge avec une violence inouïe… A l'instant où il se rendit compte de son erreur, Kaneki lâcha subitement Usami mais celui-ci, terrifié à l'idée que Kaneki allait le tuer, déploya son maigre kagune blindé, qu'il planta dans la cage thoracique du roi borgne. Puis constatant qu'il avait été déposé à terre, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, Kaneki l'avait terrorisé. Mais, le plus affligé dans tout ça, c'était Kaneki, il avait eu une montée d'angoisse horrible, voilà que ses tremblements revenaient de plus belle, il ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras. Il avait en plus de ça, un trou sanguinolent, qui lui avait perforé un poumon, mais il s'en fichait, c'était à peine s'il sentait la douleur.

Eto qui était de dos avait tout compris avec un léger temps de retard, elle s'était faite subitement plaquer dos au matelas, Kaneki avait eu pour premier réflexe de la pousser sur le côté afin de la mettre en sécurité et avait bondi sur l'intrus… Eto avait assisté à l'échange qui n'avait duré qu'un clin d'œil, son mari avait été prompt à réagir, et c'était encore lui qui était blessé pourtant, il ne pleurait pas… non c'était encore le gamin qui pleurait…

Eto s'écria :

« Meerdeeeeeee ! Keeeen ! » et bondit à l'entrée de leur chambre. Usami n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, et pensait encore que Kaneki avait voulu le tuer, alors quand Eto s'approcha d'eux, il se leva pour venir se réfugier contre elle ; lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était nue, elle était… vraiment belle. Toutefois, à peine eut-il posé la main contre la cuisse de la jeune femme qu'il reçut une claque phénoménale… Eto le regardait avec un air terrifiant, son kakugan dégageait une aura sombre, elle était plus que furieuse et grogna :

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher lorsque je suis nue. Et maintenant, tu DEGAGES de cette chambre. »

Elle le poussa sans ménagement et ferma brusquement la porte, laissant un Usami totalement déboussolé, avec un goût de sang dans la bouche, la joue en feu, et tremblant de frayeur. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi l'avait-elle frappée, il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était Ken qui l'avait frappé… POURQUOI ? Toujours… C'était toujours à cause de Ken qu'Eto se mettait en colère ! C'était sa putain de faute !

Usami retourna en courant dans sa chambre, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans son oreiller, tout en maugréant sa rancune envers celui qui prenait toute la place dans le cœur d'Eto :

Ken Nayoshiki !

Eto était ivre de rage, elle mourrait d'envie de massacrer de ses mains le gamin, il ne comprenait rien à rien, n'était pas foutu de respecter certaines règles, et Kaneki subissait le retour de bâton. Kaneki bredouillait tout en frissonnant :

« J'ai failli tuer un enfant… un enfant… un gamin… j'allais le tuer… lui briser la nuque… lui écraser le larynx… J'allais faire comme avant… J'allais redevenir celui que j'étais… NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus… s'il te plaît… pas encore… Je ne supporte plus leurs criiiiisss dans ma têeeeeteeee… »

Eto le fit taire en le prenant dans ses bras, elle lui parla doucement :

« Ken… » mais en fait, elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le rassurer. « Putain de gamin… » pensa-t-elle… Non, ce n'était pas de la faute de l'enfant, c'était de la sienne… Elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite, comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée trop tard les deux fois où on lui avait planté un quinque dans l'œil.

En sept jours, Usami était parvenu à faire pleurer deux fois la Chouette Borgne, Eto sanglotait tout en entourant Kaneki de ses bras :

« Ken… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres autant ?! Mon amour… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es toujours celui qui prend les coups ? Tu l'avais lâché mais il t'a quand même frappé avec son kagune… Tu as sacrifié ta santé mentale pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement pendant sept jours, et après ça… tu ne peux même pas avoir un peu de bonheur… Pourquoi ? Où est ce Dieu injuste qui t'afflige de tout ce malheur ?! Tu n'as rien fait pour souffrir autant… »

Eto se lamentait du destin tout en tenant son âme sœur dans ses bras, lui qui était si gentil… Il grelottait de terreur, ses bras tremblaient tout seuls. Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui se retrouvait à terre, en sang… Eto avait espéré que leur chambre soit un endroit où tout irait bien, où il se sentirait plutôt en sécurité… Mais voilà que quelqu'un était entré sans prévenir alors que Kaneki se laissait enfin aller à la détente, c'était perpétuel, il n'avait pas un moment de répit… Le monde semblait s'acharner sur lui…

Eto souleva Kaneki et le déposa sur leur lit, il y aurait du sang sur les draps, tant pis. Puis, elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait il y a longtemps, lors de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ; elle se coucha sur lui, s'alignant totalement sur son corps. Elle sentait les battements affolés de son cœur qui peu à peu se calmèrent. La crise avait atteint son point culminant, et Kaneki commençait à se calmer… Tout se termina lorsqu'Eto sentit les bras de Kaneki s'entourer autour d'elle, elle murmura : « Ken… » celui-ci répondit :

« C'est passé maintenant… grâce à toi Eto. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… J'ai fichu en l'air notre petite séance… »

Eto mit un terme aux excuses en embrassant Ken de toutes ses forces, assez, ils étaient fatigués, il fallait dormir maintenant. Les deux goules borgnes parvinrent finalement à s'endormir, confortablement empilées l'une sur l'autre.

Cette nuit-là, Kaneki ne se réveilla pas, la présence d'Eto à ses côtés suffisait à lui assurer un sommeil paisible. Il était tôt lorsqu'il émergea, et il eût le plaisir de constater qu'Eto n'avait pas changé. Elle dormait tranquillement couchée sur lui, et comme à son habitude, elle lui avait bavé dessus. Cela le fit rire, par ce 'rituel', elle montrait qu'elle se l'était appropriée : _Ken Kaneki est la propriété d'Eto Yoshimura_. Kaneki était heureux de lui appartenir, elle prenait tellement bien soin de lui…

Hier encore, elle l'avait consolé après sa crise d'angoisse, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une, en fait, il était mal à l'aise en présence d'Usami, le garçon ne lui rendait pas la vie facile… Surtout qu'il n'avait pas obéi à une des consignes explicitement données : _Avoir l'autorisation d'entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte._ Cela crevait les yeux, Usami était jaloux… vraiment jaloux… de l'affection que lui portait Eto. Kaneki y réfléchit, il comprenait la détresse du garçon après avoir perdu sa mère, l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde mais pour autant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'effacer pour qu'Eto devienne la mère de substitution du garçon…

Et Eto ne semblait pas avoir envie de le devenir, la preuve en était lorsqu'elle s'était mise dans tous ses états hier… Kaneki le savait pertinemment, Eto était très très attristée quand il était malade, elle avait développé un comportement ultra protecteur envers lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était fragile et avant tout, parce qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Mais ce comportement, elle ne voulait pas en faire profiter tout le monde. Les deux étaient incroyablement doux l'un envers l'autre, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'affection, ils n'en restaient pas moins les souverains borgnes…

Ils avaient mutilé, torturé, massacré… un nombre incalculable de personnes. Dire qu'ils étaient devenus gentils d'un jour à l'autre serait terriblement hypocrite… Non, ils étaient restés les mêmes, peut-être s'étaient-ils un peu assagis, mais la pulsion de la violence les attirait toujours autant, ils faisaient seulement en sorte de ne pas y succomber. Et puis, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne pas tuer d'enfants, du moins ceux en bas âge.

Kaneki était indécis, en soi, Usami n'était pas un enfant mauvais, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il était un gouffre à affection. Il avait vécu pratiquement toute sa vie avec une seule femme qui s'était entièrement dévoué à lui, alors, indubitablement, il attendait d'Eto qu'elle fasse de même. Il n'avait que treize ans, et était encore abattu par ce qui s'était produit il y a une semaine, Kaneki comprenait parfaitement. Mais il fallait maintenant trouver une solution au problème, et il n'allait certainement pas céder aux caprices de leur enfant.

Eto l'avait déjà puni hier, la gifle qu'il avait reçue l'avait très probablement convaincu de ne pas retenter la même chose. Plus Kaneki y réfléchissait plus il se disait qu'Eto n'aurait pas frappé le garçon si ce dernier ne lui avait pas planté son kagune dans la cage thoracique. Ce qu'il se demandait, c'est plutôt si le garçon les avait volontairement interrompus… C'était une éventualité étant donné que la consigne avait été très clairement exposée. Kaneki aussi était comme Eto, l'arrivée du petit l'avait étonnamment frustré après coup, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans leur chambre, c'était comme ça. Pas plus qu'à treize ans il n'avait le droit de venir chercher un câlin contre Eto, nue. Sa femme se destinait à lui et pas à Usami, il allait devoir l'intégrer très rapidement.

Alors que Kaneki était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit un regard peser sur lui, Eto semblait l'observer depuis déjà un bout de temps, mais il était trop absorbé pour s'en être rendu compte. Kaneki l'embrassa doucement et la salua :

« Bonjour Eto, bien dormi ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et murmura :

« Avec toi, toujours. »

Leur corps était maculé de sang, Eto s'assura que Ken ne saignait plus mais la plaie avait déjà totalement disparu, remplacé par une peau sans défaut, parfois, elle en venait à oublier que Kaneki était extrêmement résistant. Il n'avait même pas bronché après avoir pris le coup, son seuil de douleur était quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à percevoir… Il encaissait probablement encore mieux qu'elle. Eto déclara :

« Je crois bien qu'on va avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Usami, cela ne peut plus durer. Il est trop jaloux de toi… C'est pénible… Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner ce qu'il réclame. »

Kaneki répondit :

« Je pense qu'on va devoir la jouer un peu franc jeu, tant pis si cela brise ses espoirs futiles. Pas besoin de lui révéler ce qu'on a vécu jusque là, il va en faire des cauchemars mais… lui expliquer que toi et moi, on ne se lâche pas d'une semelle, on devrait en être capable. »

Après encore quelques minutes à rester enlacées, les deux goules borgnes s'extirpèrent du lit avant de longs grognements, ils y seraient bien restés toute la journée… Sans plus attendre, ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Usami, le garçon dormait encore… Kaneki et Eto l'avaient entendu pleurer durant la nuit. Eto se chargea de le réveiller, elle lui passa la main gentiment dans les cheveux et murmura :

« Usami… Usami… Il est l'heure de se réveiller… »

Le garçon grogna :

« Humm… pas encore Maman… » puis ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, il se croyait encore avec sa mère mais ce n'était plus le cas… Eto était penchée sur lui et était venue le réveiller doucement, elle ne semblait plus du tout en colère. Usami était content, elle était vraiment gentille mais son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kaneki, un regard qui ne dégageait pourtant aucune animosité.

Kaneki prit la parole :

« Usami, il va falloir que l'on parle. On va essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Tous les trois déjeunèrent en silence, la discussion pouvait attendre qu'ils aient le ventre bien rempli, cela faciliterait les choses. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Eto invita le garçon à prendre place sous le kotatsu avec eux. Étant donné qu'Usami n'avait d'yeux que pour Eto, la jeune femme prit la parole. A coup sûr, si Kaneki s'en était chargé, le garçon se serait brusqué.

« Usami… Cette nuit, tu es entré dans le chambre sans notre consentement, nous t'avions pourtant ordonné de signaler ta présence avant d'entrer. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, alors je vais le préciser, j'étais en train de faire l'amour avec Ken. Et ce moment, n'appartient qu'à nous et à personne d'autre. Certes ton intrusion s'est révélée très gênante, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour cela que Ken t'a attrapé à la gorge. »

Elle poursuivit :

« Ken et moi vivons ensemble depuis plus de quatre, exclusivement tous les deux. Hormis une jeune fille nommée Hinami que tu rencontreras dans une semaine, il n'y a toujours eu que nous deux. Sauf que, nous aussi avons déjà eu des problèmes avec les inspecteurs, les personnes… qui ont tué ta mère. Donc, lorsque tu es entré d'un bond dans la chambre, il y avait tout à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un inspecteur, Ken a réagi d'instinct et t'a attrapé par le cou. Sache que même si nous n'avons pas de kagune, il se bat très bien… Le fait est que Ken t'a fait peur, je comprends mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était toi, il t'a lâché pour prendre en retour un coup de ton kagune. Tu lui as totalement perforé la cage thoracique, il a failli mourir. Nous ne sommes que des goules borgnes, notre régénération n'est pas très forte…

Si je résume, tu es entré sans permission dans la chambre et tu as transpercé mon mari avec un objet piquant. Tu te doutes que cela ne m'a pas mis dans de très bonnes dispositions. Ensuite, tu es venue chercher du réconfort alors que celui qui était le plus mal en point était Ken, et ce, par ta faute. Donc, tu as reçu, et j'estime à juste titre, une claque en guise de punition. »

Usami protesta alors :

« Mais c'est lui qui a attaqué en premier, je n'ai fait que me défendre, je pensais qu'il voulait me tuer. »

Eto s'expliqua :

« Là est tout l'enjeu… Usami, ça va probablement être difficile à entendre mais… qu'importe soit la situation, je protégerai toujours Ken. Tu dois penser que c'est injuste, et ça l'est, mais c'est comme ça, et ça ne changera pas. Outre le fait que nous soyons mariés, Ken est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, tout comme je le suis aux siens. Néanmoins, si nous t'avons recueilli, ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu souffres. Tu es notre enfant, et nous souhaitons que tu sois heureux. Si tu as le moindre problème, nous serons là pour t'aider. Il faut seulement que tu saches que Ken est ma priorité, et il en sera toujours ainsi. »

Usami hocha doucement la tête, mais au fond de lui, il bouillait de rage, devait-il accepter cette injustice sous prétexte que c'était comme ça ? A ses yeux, Eto était la mère parfaite, et puis elle était vraiment très belle… Et puis à côté, il y avait Ken, pas moche, loin de là, mais il faisait un peu peur et surtout, il semblait ne rien avoir de particulier, il avait tout de l'homme lambda. Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il lui fallait s'y résoudre, Eto voulait Kaneki, et uniquement Kaneki.

Il parla à voix basse :

« Je… Je comprends. Je tâcherai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Je m'excuse envers vous deux, je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça dans votre chambre… Je ne le referai plus. »

Eto et Ken affichèrent un sourire satisfait, l'affaire était visiblement réglée, ils allaient pouvoir repartir sur des bases saines !

* * *

 _Une semaine passa_

Hinami arriva avertie qu'une surprise l'attendait mais elle n'en connaissait pas la nature. Kaneki vint l'accueillir au pas de la porte pour lui donner quelques instructions :

« Bonjour Hinami ! Avant que tu entres, je voudrais juste te faire part de quelques faits, ils doivent être considérés comme vrais tout le long de ton séjour ici, tu comprendras bientôt de quoi je parle ! Donc, je commence. Eto et moi sont des goules borgnes, ce qui signifie que nous sommes faibles et n'avons pas de kagune. Eto et moi ne sommes certainement pas les rois borgnes, d'ailleurs, nous n'en avons jamais entendus parler. Ce qui s'est passé à Tokyo, reste à Tokyo. »

Hinami répondit aussitôt :

« C'est noté ! Par contre, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi prendre toutes ces précautions… »

Kaneki déclara d'un air énigmatique :

« Tu verras… tu verras… En attendant, entre vite ! » Hinami ne se fit pas prier et accéda à la requête de Kaneki.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut poussé la porte, elle entendit le triomphant : « Hinaaaaaaaaaaammiiiiiii ! » d'Eto. La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras d'Eto qui la serrra tendrement contre elle, elle murmura :

« Même si ça ne fait qu'un mois, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis une éternité ! »

Alors, elle remarqua la présence garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle, Eto lui expliqua :

« Il s'appelle Usami, sa mère a été tuée par les colombes il y a deux semaines. A ce moment, nous étions à Tokyo pour prendre de la nourriture, il est arrivé vers nous en pleurs mais quand Ken y est allé c'était déjà trop tard… Sa mère nous a demandé de veiller sur lui, alors… nous avons décidé de l'adopter ! »

Hinami, si elle avait été plus jeune, aurait eu un pincement au cœur de jalousie, mais elle avait bien grandi, elle avait désormais dix-huit ans révolus… pas question de faire une crise. Elle sourit doucement puis s'adressa à Ken et Eto :

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous ! » en effet, Hinami savait, elle était très proche des deux goules borgnes, et elle avait fini par apprendre qu'Eto ne pouvait pas procréer. Kaneki lui avait demandé de ne pas évoquer ce sujet, parce que cela rendait Eto triste, alors elle n'en parlait jamais, mais elle était contente qu'ils soient parvenus à avoir un enfant, Eto le désirait depuis longtemps…

Hinami et Usami firent connaissance, le garçon lui faisait un peu penser à elle plus jeune mais il semblait un brin moins calme. Kaneki expliqua à Usami :

« Hinami est une goule elle aussi, très forte qui plus est ! Alors, mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter ! »

La remarque fit sourire la jeune fille, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville des deux goules borgnes ; les souverains borgnes avaient acquis une maîtrise insoupçonnable de leur kagune, la preuve, ils avaient réussi à faire des pièces d'échec en kagune.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, Ken comme Eto étaient au petit soin avec Hinami, et Usami se sentait… délaissé. Cette jalousie qui le rongeait était encore pire aujourd'hui… Hinami n'était pas Ken, pourtant, elle avait toute leur attention… Une question le taraudait et il la posa :

« Ken, Eto, qui est Hinami pour vous ? Je veux dire, c'est un membre de votre famille ? »

Hinami ne savait pas quoi répondre, Kaneki lui ayant demandé de ne rien révéler de ce qui s'était passé à Tokyo. Eto fut prompte à réagir et déclara :

« C'est la cousine de Ken, elle vient nous voir une fois par mois depuis que nous n'habitons plus à Tokyo. »

Eto aurait bien dit que c'était leur fille aînée, sauf que… elle semblait être à peine plus jeune qu'eux depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de vieillir. Et puis, la jeune sœur ne collait pas non plus car elle n'était pas une goule borgne, cela aurait soulevé trop de questions !

Ce soir-là, Eto et Ken jouèrent de la musique sous les oreilles attentives des deux enfants, Hinami adorait quand ils jouaient de la musique pour elle, elle se sentait transportée sur un autre monde ! Et ils passèrent ensuite à table. Hinami savait très bien ce que mangeaient Ken et Eto, d'autres goules… Au début, elle avait été révulsée à l'idée qu'ils puissent faire preuve de cannibalisme… Surtout que la chair de goule était réputée pour avoir un goût immonde… Elle en avait finalement fait l'expérience, plus par curiosité que par réelle envie et elle avait trouvé ça vraiment mauvais…

Mais elle savait aussi que cela rendait beaucoup plus puissant, alors elle avait pris l'habitude d'en manger un petit peu lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Ken et Eto, en un sens, elle se sentait plus proche d'eux quand elle mangeait les mêmes choses qu'eux. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à cacher une grimace de dégoût et maugréa :

« C'est toujours aussi mauvais… Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour manger ça tous les jours… »

Un rire collectif se glissa à la joyeuse tablée, Eto et Kaneki étaient deux goules bien énigmatiques ! Seule Hinami parvenait à les cerner, quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais sondé leurs secrets les plus profonds. Avec la confiance qu'ils lui portaient, elle avait appris de nombreuses choses, mais elle n'était pas au courant qu'Eto avait été violée par Noroi, et ils étaient bien décidés à ne jamais le lui révéler.

La nuit arriva, et vint l'heure du coucher… ainsi que le drame. Hinami avait l'habitude de passer sa première nuit avec Eto, c'était leurs petites discussions entre filles ainsi que les conseils prodigués par l'auteure. En quelque sorte, durant cette nuit, Hinami racontait tout ce qui la rendait triste à Eto, et la jeune femme la consolait. Parfois, Hinami allait parfaitement bien, alors elles dormaient tout simplement ensemble.

Lorsqu'il fut mis au courant, Usami s'écria :

« Pourquoi ? Elle a le droit de dormir avec Eto et pas moi ! C'est injuste ! »

Hinami ne souhaitait pas qu'il y ait de disputes alors elle déclara gentiment :

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me gêne pas de dormir toute seule. J'aurais le loisir de vous voir toute une semaine, alors pour une nuit ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Et puis, je sais que cela te pèse Ken, alors profite-en ! »

Mais Kaneki n'était absolument pas de cet avis, ni Eto d'ailleurs, il soupira :

« C'est… hors de question. Tu ne viens qu'une fois par mois ici, alors tu as bien le droit de passer une nuit avec Eto, tu es toujours toute seule à Tokyo, pas question de te priver de quoique ce soit ici ! Tu es sous notre toit, donc tu te plies aux ordres, au dodo avec Eto, et que ça saute ! »

Kaneki avait prononcé la dernière phrase sous le ton de la plaisanterie, il n'était jamais sévère avec Hinami, elle se comportait toujours à merveille, pas besoin de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Elle laissa apparaître un sourire éclatant, la voix de la sagesse avait parlé pour elle, mais si elle avait vraiment dormi seule, cela l'aurait indubitablement attristée, elle aimait tellement Eto. Cette dernière s'exclama :

« Tu as entendu Ken ! Au lit ! Aucun refus n'est accepté ! »

La jeune fille fit mine d'y être contrainte :

« Bon bon… Puisque vous y tenez tant que ça… je vais le faire… » et s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans la chambre. Eto la suivit rapidement, juste après avoir offert un langoureux baiser à son bien-aimé et lui avoir dit :

« Ken… Si ça ne va vraiment pas, je veux que tu viennes me voir d'accord. Hinami comprendra parfaitement… »

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis s'occupa d'Usami, il déclara gentiment :

« Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, tu vas être fatigué demain si tu veilles trop tard. »

Le garçon mécontent d'avoir été ainsi éconduit protesta :

« Je n'ai pas sommeil… Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller dormir maintenant… Un peu plus tard s'il te plaît. »

Kaneki eut alors une illumination, il lui proposa quelque chose :

« Tu ne veux pas dormir… pas de soucis, je peux comprendre. Mais, puisque tu vas rester éveillé, suis moi, on va faire quelque chose de très important. Tu dois passer par là, c'est obligé. »

Kaneki intima au garçon :

« Va dans la cuisine et attends moi. Je reviens vite. »

Usami était relativement curieux, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait Ken… Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. La goule borgne arriva peu de temps après dans la salle à manger avec deux sandwichs. Usami adopta une moue dégoûtée, la nourriture des humains avait un goût immonde. Kaneki expliqua :

« Manger de la nourriture d'humains, c'est une des stratégies les plus efficaces pour faire semblant d'être un humain. Cela permet de se fondre dans la masse, si tu veux survivre entouré d'humains, alors c'est crucial ! Prends en un et mange une bouchée. »

Devant le ton sérieux de Kaneki, Usami n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, il croqua dans le sandwich et une fraction de secondes plus tard, recracha tout par terre. Cela fit sourire Kaneki, lui aussi était passé par ce moment, c'était vraiment une épreuve difficile. Yoshimura lui avait montré comment faire, mais c'était surtout avec Eto qu'il avait vraiment appris à manger sans grimacer, probablement son désir de la rattraper qui l'avait ainsi motivé.

Usami finit par vomir la seule bouchée qu'il était parvenu à avaler, il était visiblement déjà bout, Kaneki, manifestement un peu déçu, n'en laissa rien paraître, et sourit gentiment avant de dire :

« Va te débarbouiller, prends un verre d'eau et au lit ! Je me charge de nettoyer. »

Soulagé, le garçon s'en alla presque la queue entre les jambes, cela avait été vraiment horrible… Il l'avait l'impression d'avoir été piégé, et surtout, de ne pas avoir progressé d'un iota. Il n'avait pas envie de réessayer, c'était trop désagréable…

Kaneki jeta la nourriture usagée, rangea celle qui n'avait pas été touchée et lava les traces de vomi. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps, presque trop, avant que le jour ne se lève.

Kaneki avait maintenant tout la nuit devant lui, incontestablement, cela allait être long… Il sortit dehors prendre l'air, parfois la nuit lui était aussi agréable, du moment qu'il ne dormait pas. L'air frais de la montagne était terriblement vivifiant, il se mit à réfléchir tranquillement… Allaient-ils vraiment passer les années suivantes en compagnie de ce jeune garçon… Cela lui paraissait très soudain, cela semblait leur être tombé dessus sans même qu'ils ne s'y attendent…

Et puis, élever un enfant, ce n'était pas comme s'occuper d'Hinami, la jeune fille ne venait les voir qu'une semaine par mois, le reste du temps, Kaneki et Eto étaient ensemble et profitaient tranquillement de la vie, entre les promenades en amoureux, les échecs, la musique, les descentes au village, les câlins… Indéniablement, avec Usami, ils n'avaient plus trop de vie privée, pour l'instant ça allait, mais Kaneki craignait d'en avoir marre… Surtout que le garçon n'était pas très agréable à vivre, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir être le centre des attentions, ce qui était relativement normal pour un enfant, mais plutôt pénible pour ceux qui vivaient avec lui…

La tombe attira le regard de la goule borgne, il avait l'impression d'être scruté par la mère d'Usami, Kaneki soupira finalement :

« On va le prendre en charge comme promis… Mais il va falloir qu'il y mette du sien aussi… »

Il déposa ensuite de nouveaux bâtons d'encens sur la sépulture de la défunte mère et rentra dans la maison.

Il y avait un point noir au tableau, outre l'intimité, l'entraînement… Kaneki ne voyait pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'il aurait l'occasion de s'entraîner avec Eto maintenant qu'Usami était collé à elle… Ils avaient choisi d'omettre le fait qu'ils avaient un kagune, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de s'octroyer un peu d'entretien physique à l'abri des regards… Mais bon, du moment qu'Eto était contente, cela lui allait très bien… Kaneki n'avait jamais eu particulièrement envie d'avoir un enfant, fut-ce été leur enfant biologique, peut être… Alors, si Usami pouvait être un fils de substitution pour Eto, il était heureux.

Même si leur vie était tranquille, Kaneki vivait dans un véritable bonheur, ils n'étaient pas à cran, avaient tout leur temps pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Officiellement, ils travaillaient à domicile, ainsi cela éloignait toute suspicion et leur offrait toute liberté. Ils étaient épanouis, sa femme semblait elle aussi ravie de leur situation, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Kaneki était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle, rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours aussi attentionnée envers lui et avait toujours ce doux sourire qui parfois prenait un air un peu plus machiavélique… Au fond d'eux, ils étaient restés les mêmes l'un pour l'autre, pour Kaneki Eto était Sen Takatsuki, une jeune auteure dont il était tombé follement amoureux et qui avait tout fait pour lui épargner la cruauté du monde des goules… Et pour Eto, Kaneki était encore le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré à une dédicace, une jeune goule borgne encore chétive, qu'elle avait eu envie de protéger et dont elle s'était éprise… Puis, le temps avait fait son œuvre, et ils s'étaient mariés, pour autant, rien n'avait changé entre eux, la même fougue les embrasait éternellement.

Kaneki était rentré, il alla piocher un livre dans la bibliothèque, et son choix se porta sur… le journal d'Ukina, Eto lui avait donné la permission de le lire, ce n'était pas si personnel que ça, enfin pas à prêter à tout le monde non plus, mais Ken pouvait assurément le lire ! Il l'avait déjà lu mais aimait bien relire certains passages, V… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus entendu parler, Eto et lui avaient arrêté de les poursuivre, cela ne leur apportait que des problèmes… et les goules n'avaient rien fait pour mériter leur aide. Enfin… Eto était surtout furieuse que Kaneki ait été trahi par des goules, tandis que celui-ci ruminait que Roma et Tatara aient attaqué sa bien-aimée… Les goules leur avaient posé beaucoup de problèmes, il n'était plus question de se sacrifier pour elles…

Kaneki et Eto n'étaient pas non plus allés chercher Roma, elle avait des alliés puissants, et même s'ils étaient certains de pouvoir les écraser à eux deux, ils n'en avaient pas envie… Du moment que les Clowns ne leur posaient pas de problèmes, il n'y avait aucune raison de se dresser contre eux.

Il reposa finalement le livre, il en avait lu assez. Puis, il se rendit dans leur grande salle d'entraînement physique, plus une salle de sport qu'autre chose, ils ne déchaînaient jamais leur kagune à l'intérieur dans la maison, excepté pour leurs ébats les plus brûlants. Kaneki aimait bien s'entraîner, tout autant qu'Eto se faisait toujours belle pour lui, il n'avait pas envie d'être un vieux bedonnant avant même d'avoir trente ans. De toute façon, son corps ne changeait pas du tout, tout comme celui-ci de sa femme, ils avaient conservé leur jeunesse. Mais curieusement, il avait arrêté de vieillir un peu avant Eto ; un regard observateur constatait qu'elle était légèrement plus âgée que lui, était-ce un coup du destin ? Cela ne les dérangeait pas, Kaneki avait une femme ravissante totalement épanouie, et lui, avait tout de l'allure d'un homme, vingt-trois, cela lui convenait parfaitement !

Après un entraînement féroce, il fila sous la douche pour laisser un jet d'eau glacé couler sur lui. C'était requinquant après cet effort, il aimait bien prendre des douches d'eau froide, cela lui remettait les idées en place, et il dormait mieux ensuite. Il était déjà très tard, plus de trois heures du matin, Kaneki commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Il décida de se coucher, avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait pas de cauchemars cette nuit-là. Et sinon, eh bien, Eto viendrait le consoler. Tant pis s'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, sa femme saurait l'aider à la surmonter, il n'était plus seul maintenant, le 24eme arrondissement n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Alors, Kaneki s'assit sur une chaise et se laissa somnoler. Inconsciemment, ses jambes et ses bras vinrent se positionner comme lorsque Yamori le torturait. Et, après s'être endormi, il débuta son décompte de sept en sept :

« 1000… 993… 986… 979… 972… 965… »

Dès qu'il arrivait à six, il recommençait depuis le début, Kaneki n'était même pas conscient de faire ça, il était plongé dans un rêve étrange, un souvenir du passé assez désagréable… Son premier combat contre Arima… La première fois qu'on lui avait inséré un quinque dans le crâne… Quelle douleur… Il s'en rappelait encore… de cette brûlure qui lui avait vrillé le cerveau…

* * *

Usami se leva dans la nuit, après avoir vomi, sa gorge lui brûlait et il voulait boire un petit peu, il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait porter le verre à sa bouche, il entendit une voix très sombre :

« 300… 293… » Cela le fit violemment sursauter, il laissa échapper un « Aaaaahhhh ! » de frayeur et par mégarde, il laissa tomber le verre au sol.

« Cliiiiingg ! Craaak ! » Les morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et Kaneki se réveilla brusquement en hurlant :

« Paaaaasssss daaaaans l'oooreeeiillleeeeee ! S'il voouusss plaaaiiiiitttt ! »

Usami cria d'autant plus fort, il ne reconnaissait plus Ken… Qui était cet homme qui hurlait, le visage angoissé avec les larmes perlant des yeux ?

En un rien de temps, Eto était sortie de la chambre lorsqu'elle avait entendu Kaneki crier, elle le tenait gentiment dans ses bras et tâchait tant bien que mal de le rassurer :

« Ken… Tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini, je suis là. »

Hinami était prestement entrée dans la cuisine, elle vit Eto qui consolait Kaneki en lui chuchotant de gentils mots doux pendant que celui-ci se calmait petit à petit. De temps en temps, elle voyait Kaneki comme ça, mais cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose, ses cauchemars le hantaient toujours, il était malade, et ne guérirait pas.

Hinami alla voir Usami, elle s'assura qu'il allait bien :

« Usami, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu es encore debout à cette heure là ? »

Le garçon était livide, il avait rarement eu aussi peur, il se mit à bredouiller, la voix chevrotante :

« J'avais soif… Ken m'avait entraîné à manger… de la nourriture humaine… avant d'aller au dodo… J'ai vomi… alors j'avais soif… Je n'ai rien fait… J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai entendu compter… alors j'ai fait tomber mon verre, et ça l'a réveillé. Pardon… »

Eto s'adressa au garçon :

« Ça va, ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est un concours tragique de circonstances c'est tout. C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas le réveiller brutalement quand il dort… » puis elle demanda un service à Hinami :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec Usami cette nuit ? Je pense que lui aussi a eu peur. Par contre, je vais dormir le reste de cette courte nuit avec Ken, ce n'est histoire que de deux ou trois heures. »

Hinami acquiesça, elle avait eu le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle voulait à Eto, et avait été tendrement câlinée, elle en avait eu assez, maintenant, c'était à Ken de reprendre sa place dans le lit. Dès que Ken eut terminé sa terreur nocturne, les deux goules borgnes allèrent tendrement se coucher l'une contre l'autre, elles étaient fatiguées, tout particulièrement Ken qui avait besoin de dormir. Ce dernier se sentait un peu désolé pour Hinami, il n'était même pas capable de ne pas faire de crises d'angoisse pendant une seule nuit, tant et si bien qu'il venait à se demander s'il ne faisait pas exprès. Parfois, Kaneki s'en voulait beaucoup de gêner autant Eto, il avait l'impression d'être un boulé attaché à sa cheville, mais la jeune femme le sermonnait dès qu'il venait à penser cela. Elle le scandait encore et encore :

« Ken, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je suis HEUREUSE avec toi ! Vraiment heureuse ! Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que de vivre et dormir avec toi ! »

Kaneki savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle ne serait pas aussi joviale si elle était malheureuse, pour elle, cela faisait partie des aléas de la vie, elle avait un mari absolument formidable, alors être réveillée par ses crises de terreur, n'était qu'un moindre mal comparé à tout ce bonheur que sa présence lui procurait en retour ! Et puis, elle aimait tellement s'occuper de lui, elle adorait le bercer des heures entières pendant qu'il la contemplait de ses grands yeux noirs…

Hinami aida Usami à se rendormir, et elle lui parla un peu de Kaneki et d'Eto :

« Tu sais, Ken et Eto semblent beaucoup t'apprécier… Si ce n'était pas le cas, Eto se serait mise très très en colère pour avoir fait pleurer Ken… Mais elle n'a rien dit, c'est très rare qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ken… Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux… Et c'est pareil pour Ken, s'il te fait manger de la nourriture humaine, c'est pour être sûr que tu puisses passer inaperçu aux yeux des humains, il veut que tu sois en sécurité. »

Usami avait attentivement écouté ce que lui révéla Hinami, cela lui réchauffait le cœur… Il était content que quelqu'un lui montre ce qu'il ne voyait pas, lui qui se croyait mal aimé, il se rendit compte qu'il exagérait peut être un petit peu… Néanmoins, Usami n'aimait pas Ken, il en était jaloux, et avait l'impression qu'Eto le surprotégeait par rapport à lui, ce surplus d'affection qu'elle lui portait, il ne la méritait pas !

Dès qu'Usami sombra dans les bras de Morphée, Hinami alla elle aussi dormir dans la chambre d'invités, à vrai dire, cette chambre là, c'était la sienne. Personne ne l'utilisait sauf elle et les deux goules borgnes lui avaient dit d'en disposer comme elle souhaitait ! Elle aimait bien cette pièce, loin d'être petite, c'était comme un chez soi… Elle avait bien cet appartement qu'Eto lui avait acheté lorsque l'Antique et Touka ne voulaient plus d'elle… mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ici, elle se sentait vraiment chez elle…

Hinami s'endormit tranquillement, elle se sentait bien ici, en sécurité… Cet endroit, Ken et Eto en avaient fait un véritable paradis !

 _Le matin_

Les souverains borgnes émergèrent du sommeil assez tard, Eto la première. La jeune femme trouva son Kaneki tendrement assoupi contre son giron, il adorait se glisser ici, sentir sa femme en vie… Autant il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit à côté de lui, autant Kaneki avait été terrifié quand l'idée qu'Eto soit morte lui avait parcouru l'esprit. Alors, sentir le cœur de sa femme battre régulièrement, lui apportait une sérénité incomparable. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire ça, Eto avait été un peu troublée… Elle l'aimait déjà d'un amour brûlant et inconditionnel mais elle était un peu gênée… Elle avait du mal à saisir pourquoi il faisait ça. Initialement, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il aimait sa poitrine, comme un garçon normal, et que dormir nus lui faisait travailler les hormones…

Il y avait de cela, bien sûr… mais certainement pas que. Lorsque Kaneki avait envie d'une étreinte torride avec Eto, alors il se manifestait et venait lui titiller les seins avec la langue ou les mains, il savait parfaitement comment faire pour l'émoustiller et la rendre folle de désir. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Lorsqu'il dormait la nuit, il venait simplement se blottir contre elle, il voulait sentir sa chaleur, se présence, sa peau douce… Ce n'était pas non plus comme Usami qui recherchait une présence maternelle… Eto s'était demandée si Usami aurait essayé de la téter si elle l'avait tenu nue… Kaneki n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas l'enfant traumatisé qui voulait être réconforté… Certes il recherchait de la protection et de l'affection, et il était psychologiquement fragile mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à ranger dans une case ce geste qu'il avait coutume de faire, et qui était devenu leur quotidien.

Tout simplement, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion suivante, Kaneki était vraiment amoureux d'elle, elle était très rapidement devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et puis, elle aussi avait fini par devenir gaga de cette posture… Lorsqu'elle avait dormi seule à la Cochlée, en encore plus quand Kaneki était fâché envers elle, elle ressentait un vide terrible qu'elle aurait absolument souhaité combler… Mais pas avec n'importe qui ! Certainement pas ! Une seule personne pouvait se glisser ainsi contre elle, Ken Kaneki. Que quelqu'un d'autre essaie de faire de même, la révulsait au plus point. Hinami, même si elle dormait parfois avec Eto, restait beaucoup plus distante avec la jeune femme. Elles dormaient très proches l'une de l'autre, mais Hinami ne s'était jamais permise de s'installer ainsi contre la jeune femme, elle savait parfaitement qu'Eto était foncièrement opposée à cela. Seul Kaneki était autorisé et habilité, à venir se plaquer contre sa femme…

Eto était déjà en train de contempler Kaneki depuis plusieurs minutes, impatiente, elle eut envie de le réveiller, mais tout en douceur, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit anxieux dès son lever. Alors, elle se laissa glisser vers le bas du lit, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Kaneki. Il était tellement beau, beau comme un dieu… Tranquillement assoupi, Eto se plaisait à le voir ainsi détendu, cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir en train de pleurer de peur… Elle n'aimait pas ça alors, lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de le voir apaisé, elle était heureuse. Mais il était déjà tard, Usami et Hinami allaient finir par s'impatienter…

La jeune femme vint doucement frotter son nez contre celui de Kaneki, puis, elle apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, enchanté par ce doux réveil, la vue qui lui était offerte était ravissante… Il rendit avec fougue ce doux baiser, goûtant aux lèvres de la jeune femme et joignant sa langue avec la sienne, la sensation était étourdissante, comme toujours ! Cela lui procurait une sensation de fraîcheur mais aussi de chaleur, il ne savait trop comment la décrire, mise à part que c'était diantrement agréable, et qu'il ne s'en passerait pour rien au monde.

Eto lui soupira à l'oreille :

« Je pense qu'ils ne nous tiendront pas rigueur pour dix minutes de plus… »

Kaneki répliqua le sourire lui fendant le visage :

« Dix minutes peut être pas… mais malheureusement, je tiens beaucoup plus que dix minutes, il faudrait plutôt compter une demie-heure ! »

La jeune femme maugréa :

« Quel présomptueux tu fais ! Très bien, vérifions cela ! »

Eto savait très bien que Kaneki était endurant, mais elle appréciait ce genre de petites confrontations, le coït n'en était que plus agréable. Ce matin là, ils prirent tout leur temps, il n'y avait aucune précipitation, les préliminaires furent longues et agréables… C'était un moment doux qu'ils se plaisaient à partager… Des baisers, des caresses, des morsures bénignes, ils raffolaient de tout ça ! Leur lit avait été témoin de plus d'une partie de galipettes, mais c'était toujours aussi bon, ils ne s'en lassaient pas de le faire, encore et encore…

Après environ une demie-heure, les deux goules borgnes étaient repues, leur corps haletant soudé l'un à l'autre. Eto et Ken se regardaient passionnément, ce moment avait été génial, comme tous les autres… Eto brisa le silence :

« Vu le bruit qu'on a fait, je pense qu'ils savent que nous sommes réveillés… »

La remarque fit sourire Kaneki, ils s'en fichaient éperdument et le faisaient dès qu'ils en ressentaient l'envie !

* * *

Les souverains borgnes sortirent de leur chambre, sous le regard légèrement déviant des deux autres habitants de la maison. Eto s'exclama :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

et avec Kaneki, elle alla chercher à manger dans leur réserve, le petit déjeuner se passa normalement, la gêne se dissipant peu à peu. Usami regardait toutefois Ken d'un mauvais œil, il commençait à découvrir une nouvelle personnalité de cet homme, plus sombre, un peu effrayante… Eto n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait du mal ? Usami ne savait rien de Ken ni d'Eto, et il avait une bien mauvaise opinion du nouveau Ken qu'il appréhendait, pourquoi Eto restait-elle avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Il ne pouvait pas y répondre, mais il n'aimait pas cela…

Pourtant, les deux goules borgnes, était encore amoureuses comme au premier jour, si ce n'est plus et ne manquaient pas de le faire remarquer. Ken et Eto étaient en permanence scotchés l'un à l'autre. Un témoin de cette relation viendrait vite à penser que les deux se comportaient de façon totalement gaga, et c'était le cas, mais eux, avaient ressenti l'effroyable douleur d'être privés de leur moitié, alors, ils profitaient de chaque instant de la vie qu'ils menaient ensemble, ils se sentaient… tellement bien. Un sentiment d'invincibilité transcendait les souverains borgnes lorsque ils étaient réunis.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans accroc, et bien vite, la jeune Hinami repartit à Tokyo pour poursuivre la vie qu'elle y menait !

Et puis, les mois s'enchaînèrent eux aussi, dans une ambiance paisible mais quelque peu gâchée par la jalousie d'Usami qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, avoir Eto pour lui seul…


	31. Chapitre 31: Vie de Famille

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Usami voulait Eto mais pour autant, il ne faisait rien qui puisse la pousser à tomber dans ses bras maigrichons… Comme ils l'avaient promis, ils lui apprirent à lire et à écrire, ils tentèrent de lui inculquer tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile afin de s'épanouir au mieux dans le monde des humains. Toutefois, Usami se montrait particulièrement réticent à travailler… Cela excédait ses deux parents… Alors qu'avec Hinami, c'était un réel plaisir que d'enseigner, avec Usami, cela relevait plus du calvaire, et certainement pas parce qu'il était moins intelligent que la jeune fille…

Tout simplement, il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre… Ken et Eto devaient toujours être derrière lui pour qu'il lise ou s'exerce tant et si bien qu'en un an, il avait à peine retenu un sixième de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à enseigner à Hinami… Ils ne désespéraient pas, mais n'appréciaient pas non plus son comportement désinvolte… La crise de l'adolescence n'était pas un motif pour justifier son comportement revêche.

Et il était encore plus difficile avec Kaneki, il tentait toujours de contester son autorité… Si Eto lui ordonnait quelque chose, il le faisait sans trop rechigner, mais avec Kaneki, il prenait un malin plaisir à tester ses limites, à voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que celui-ci ne se mette en colère. A l'exception près que… Kaneki ne se mettait pas en colère, du moins, il ne criait jamais sur Usami mais lorsqu'il venait à prendre une voix froide, le garçon se hâtait d'obéir, mieux valait ne pas s'opposer à ses ordres lorsqu'il employait ce ton glacial…

Néanmoins, Eto comme Ken restaient des parents particulièrement doux, rien à voir avec leur comportement de goules sanguinaires, ils se montraient affectueux envers le garçon, celui-ci ne manquait de rien et ses parents lui accordaient beaucoup d'attention durant la journée. Malgré le fait qu'Usami ne faisait aucun effort dans le sens de ses parents, ces derniers ne manquaient pas de le gâter… Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il désirait pour son quatorzième anniversaire, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à déclarer :

« Je veux dormir avec Eto ! C'est mon unique souhait ! »

Kaneki regarda sa femme d'un air interrogatif, c'était à elle de faire son choix, il ne voulait rien lui imposer, et une nuit, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le rendre malade. Donc, le choix lui revenait entièrement… Eto savait aussi que cela ferait un drame si elle refusait alors elle maugréa :

« Usami… je trouve cette demande particulièrement égoïste… Mais puisque c'est ton anniversaire, très bien, je dormirai avec toi. Par contre, ce sera dans ta chambre, la chambre des parents n'appartient qu'à Ken et moi ! »

L'adolescent esquissa un grand sourire et s'exclama :

« Youpi ! »

Eto pensait que Kaneki serait mécontent, mais ce n'était pas le cas, le jeune homme savait que la jeune femme ne se destinait qu'à lui, être jaloux d'un enfant, c'était tout de même bien puéril… Les derniers souvenirs de sa jalousie quant à la possession d'Eto remontaient au jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, lorsqu'elle était venue lui apporter un présent. Elle avait demandé deux cafés, et Kaneki avait pensé qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre, sans bien sûr s'imaginer, que cette personne, c'était lui… Alors, il devait bien le confesser, l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait été jaloux de l'heureux élu, c'était tout.

Le jour J arriva, Eto, l'air contrit, alla se coucher avec Usami… qui ne pouvait plus être considéré comme un véritable enfant, il avait quatorze ans, sa musculature commençait à se développer, il quittait le stade de l'enfance… Toutefois, il voulait tout de même dormir avec elle, cette idée lui trottait toujours en tête… Après tout, s'il le souhaitait vraiment au point que cela soit son unique cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'il en soit ainsi… il n'aurait rien de plus.

Après avoir longuement enlacé Kaneki comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus pendant longtemps… elle partit dormir dans la chambre d'Usami tandis que Kaneki occupa sa nuit d'une autre façon, attendant avec impatience le retour de sa dulcinée ! Il prépara l'anniversaire de leur enfant, gonfla quelques ballons et prépara un pâté de viande à partir de leurs meilleurs ingrédients… L'anniversaire d'une goule n'était pas totalement similaire à celui d'un jeune humain !

Quant à Eto, elle se coucha sans fioriture, les embrassades torrides et les jeux dans le lit, ce n'était qu'avec Ken qu'elle en faisait. Après que Kaneki soit venu leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et la réponse suave d'Eto, Usami et sa mère éteignirent la lumière pour s'endormir. Usami était fou de joie, enfin, enfin, cela faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi avec Eto… Il sentait à nouveau ce doux parfum et pouvait distinguer les traits du visage de la jeune femme, tout juste esquissés dans la pénombre…

Usami tenta de se coller à elle, comme lorsqu'il avait dormi avec elle pour la première fois. Il s'en rappelait encore, il pleurait ce jour-là… Il s'était plaqué contre elle, et s'était endormi bercé par sa douce chaleur, il avait envie de le refaire… Mais, ce qu'Usami ne savait pas, c'était que cette posture, Eto la destinait à Ken… et que le contact charnel, très peu pour elle… Aussitôt qu'il se fut apposé en son long, une paire d'yeux verts s'ouvrit en grand, Eto n'avait pas envie de rire avec ça, elle parla d'une voix claire et sans émotions :

« Écarte-toi Usami. »

L'adolescent demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Je veux juste me tenir contre toi. »

Eto répliqua :

« Parce que tu as quatorze ans, et qu'à quatorze ans, on ne dort plus avec sa mère… D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas que tu te colles contre moi… Tu n'es pas mon mari. »

La réponse avait été limpide, et n'octroyait aucune issue, Usami fut bien obligé de se reculer, à contrecœur. Malgré tout, le reste de la nuit se passa sans accroche, Eto dormit de son côté et Usami en fit de même bien qu'il se plût à la regarder longuement lorsqu'elle dormait… Elle était vraiment belle… Toute sa personne inspirait la grâce… Savoir que Kaneki la gardait pour lui seul, le rendait malade.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Usami se réveilla tardivement, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit trop occupé à regarder Eto mais voilà que la jeune femme n'était plus là. L'adolescent perçut cela comme une trahison, le jour de son anniversaire, elle aurait pu faire l'effort de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille… Il aurait bien aimé être câliné à son réveil… Au lieu de cela, il bondit du lit et s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre pour retrouver Ken et Eto tranquillement adossés l'un à l'autre, en train de lire. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, ils s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

« Joyeux anniversaire Usami ! »

Ils avaient tout préparé pour sa fête, alors, la contrariété fut rapidement oubliée… Le pâté que Kaneki avait réalisé était excellent, il avait d'abord soufflé les quatorze bougies qui y étaient plantées, avant de le déguster ensemble ! Usami était content, ses parents lui consacrèrent toute la journée, et manifestement, tout avait été organisé avec minutie. Sans rien lui révéler, ils prirent le bus en début d'après-midi et se rendirent dans une ville à côté de leur village, ce n'était pas à Tokyo, mais il y avait là bas ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Usami ne comprit qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il se trouva devant l'enseigne : _Karting_ , il exultait, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire, c'était un véritable rêve ! Kaneki et Eto n'étaient pas certains que cela plaise à Usami, alors ils s'étaient contentés de réserver une session de trente minutes, qu'ils firent en famille. Le vainqueur fut bien évidemment Usami, suivi de Eto puis de Kaneki. Au départ, les deux goules borgnes étaient en tête, mais alors qu'Eto tenta de dépasser Kaneki, celui-ci cria :

« Vroum vroum dans les immeubles ! »

Cela leur arracha un fou rire et partir de cet instant, ils sortirent totalement de la compétition pour prendre leur temps à zigzaguer et à parler tranquillement, leur discussion couverte par les bruits des moteurs ronronnant.

La petite famille sortit contente du salon de karting puis ils se promenèrent un peu dans la ville, cela leur changeait de leur campagne paisible. Cela rappelait quelques souvenirs aux souverains borgnes qui marchaient sans un mot, main dans la main. Finalement, au bout d'une heure de visite à pied, Usami fut à nouveau transporté dans un second endroit dont il n'avait aucune idée de la nature, c'était… un cinéma ! Ken et Eto avaient réservé trois places de cinéma pour l'après-midi, exactement le film dont il leur avait parlé, comme quoi, ils l'écoutaient bel et bien, et étaient plus attentionnés qu'il le pensait.

La séance terminée, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et ils firent le chemin inverse en autobus, Usami s'endormit sur une banquette de même que Kaneki qui s'était assoupi sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme. Le bus était pratiquement vide, alors les regards curieux étaient inexistants, Kaneki se laissait câliner avec plaisir par Eto qui passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

* * *

Malheureusement, un événement tragique vint nuire à cette belle journée… Ils marchaient dans la nuit et n'étaient plus très loin de leur maison, l'endroit était totalement désert… Au détour d'un arbre, un homme sortit de la pénombre et frappa violemment Eto à la tête avec une batte en métal. Usami cria de frayeur et Kaneki… entra dans une rage terrible. Bien qu'il en faille beaucoup plus que cela pour blesser réellement la jeune femme, Kaneki était furieux, il allait lui faire mal, encore et encore.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il rompit la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le bras de l'homme pendant que ce dernier tentait de lui asséner un coup. Kaneki déclara d'une voix glaçante :

« Tu viens… de frapper ma reine… »

Lui même avait du mal à se l'assimiler, que quelqu'un ait osé la frapper, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, il était probablement un de ces campagnards qui passent les trois cent soixante-cinq jours de l'année avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps… L'homme riposta d'un coup de poing au visage avec son bras libre, Kaneki ne sourcilla même pas… C'était, une piqûre de moustique… Alors, il resserra son emprise sur le bras qui commença à émettre ses premiers craquements, bien vite suivis des hurlements désarticulés du gêneur.

Kaneki laissa son unique kakugan se manifester et passa son doigt sur sa bouche avant de murmurer d'une voix sans émotions :

« Tututut… Je ne veux pas t'entendre glapir… La nuit… ne fait que commencer. »

Jusque là, Eto qui avait été immobile, lâcha un léger : « Aïe, ça fait mal » et elle se plaça au niveau de Kaneki puis prit sa voix sucrée, le kakugan apparent :

« Ce n'est pas très gentil… frapper une jeune femme… devant son mari qui plus est… »

Eto déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kaneki pour le rassurer, elle allait bien, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en colère… Elle ne pensait ici pas au genre de colère qu'il pouvait éprouver contre Usami qui ne voulait pas lui obéir mais plutôt… quand il sortait son kagune et démembrait ceux qui osaient poser un doigt sur elle…

Cela marcha plutôt bien, Kaneki était calmé, mais pour autant, celui qui avait frappé Eto avait désormais un destin tout tracé… Kaneki accentua la pression de sa main et l'avant-bras se disloqua en deux sous les hurlements de bête du poivrot… Malheureusement pour lui, à cette heure perdue, dans la campagne, il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide… Kaneki n'avait plus envie de s'attarder, il avait brisé ce qui avait frappé Eto et maintenant, il allait lui faire ressentir la même douleur, avec sa force à lui.

Il lâcha le bras brisé tandis que l'homme s'effondra au sol et ramassa la batte au sol… Beaucoup trop légère à son goût, rien à voir avec Chi She Lian… Tant pis, cela ferait tout de même l'affaire. Il débuta en faisant des moulinets avec, comme pour s'échauffer avant le coup fatidique, et ce, sous le regard implorant de l'agresseur. Kaneki répondit simplement :

« La loi du Talion, version Kaneki. »

Et le coup s'abattit, imparable. La tête explosa comme une pastèque gonflée d'eau, à l'exception que ce fut de la cervelle qui vola un peu partout. Voilà, il était mort. Kaneki s'adressa à sa femme :

« Monte sur mes épaules, j'aurais bien aimé te porter mais je dois traîner le gros sac. »

Eto pouvait parfaitement marcher seule, mais elle n'allait certainement pas refuser une proposition comme celle-ci ! Elle adorait que Kaneki soit aux petits soins avec elle, et puis, refuser l'aurait très probablement un peu attristé. Elle grimpa sur le dos de son mari qui s'était baissé puis celui-ci se releva d'un coup en s'écriant :

« Départ du train ! »

La maison n'était plus très loin, il avait attrapé le cadavre par le pied et il se mit à courir tout en le traînant. Usami était jusque là resté immobile, il n'avait rien pu faire sauf crier… Kaneki avait sauvé Eto, et lui, avait été inutile… Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure… puis voyant Kaneki se mettre à courir à une vitesse ahurissante au vu de ce qu'il portait, il se mit à le suivre tant bien que mal.

Arrivés à la maison, Kaneki et Eto allèrent au sous-sol pour découper la bête. Au départ, Kaneki avait un peu de mal, mais maintenant, c'était devenu une habitude, rien de bien différent que de débarrasser la table. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, Usami les attendait dans sa chambre, il était bien décidé à ne pas se coucher avant d'avoir vu ses parents. Ceux-ci vinrent le voir pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Aujourd'hui, Usami était content, ils lui avaient préparé un magnifique jour d'anniversaire et il les remercia chaudement :

« Eto, Ken, merci beaucoup ! C'était un super anniversaire, je me suis vraiment amusé ! »

Ses parents lui sourirent gentiment puis le saluèrent et prirent congé.

Kaneki et Eto décidèrent de prendre un bain ensemble, le jeune homme voulait vérifier qu'Eto n'avait rien… Bien évidemment, elle était la Chouette Borgne, et la blessure avait totalement disparu, seul restait un peu de sang qui avait séché. Kaneki lui demanda :

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? »

La jeune femme le rassura :

« Non, la douleur s'est estompée en un rien de temps. Si cela avait été un quinque, cela aurait été plus problématique, mais il n'en était rien. »

Kaneki était apaisé, il le constatait pleinement, lui et Eto n'avaient rien perdu de leur puissance, une régénération toujours aussi impressionnante, une résistance incroyable à la douleur, une force terrible, tout allait bien, les souverains borgnes étaient encore parfaitement capables de faire ployer les inspecteurs les plus puissants.

Le bain était brûlant, ils s'y reposèrent avec plaisir dedans, tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Kaneki déposait de doux baisers sur le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme, tâchant de supprimer le souvenir du coup qui lui avait été porté. Même si elle n'avait rien, cela le mettait dans une colère terrible lorsqu'elle était frappée, et l'inverse était réciproque. Les souverains borgnes se protégeaient l'un l'autre, constamment, des petits chagrins comme des grosses blessures, ils étaient toujours là pour l'autre.

Alors que le jeune homme passait doucement ses mains dans le dos d'Eto, glissant doucement son doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il s'étonna :

« Tes cheveux sont plus longs que d'habitude. Tu ne les coupes plus ? »

La jeune femme répondit d'un ton énigmatique :

« Tu verras bien, petit curieux. »

Kaneki ne répondit rien, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, c'était parce qu'elle préparait quelque chose pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Alors, il pouvait bien être patient et attendre, la surprise n'en serait que plus géniale encore !

Ce soir-là, Kaneki savonna sa femme tout en douceur, puis se chargea de la rincer, et elle en fit de même, ils aimaient bien prendre soin de l'autre chacun à leur tour. Lorsque l'eau commença à se faire tiède, ils sortirent du bain, se séchèrent et filèrent au lit. La journée avait été fatigante… et ils voulaient encore faire quelque chose alors, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Oui, Ken et Eto avaient envie de faire l'amour, ils s'étaient bien occupés de leur fils, maintenant, c'était à eux d'avoir leur petit moment à eux. Surtout que le jour précédent, ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble… Une nuit, c'était déjà bien suffisant pour les rendre fous d'impatience.

Alors ils le firent, passionnément, longtemps, avec beaucoup de douceur et surtout, beaucoup d'amour. Ken et Eto s'aimaient tellement… Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se fixer intensément durant l'acte, c'était venu petit à petit. La première fois, ils étaient trop timides et gênés pour cela, mais ces barrières s'étaient peu à peu délitées, ils n'avaient plus aucune honte à prendre du plaisir à deux, et ils se regardaient avec leurs tendres yeux dépareillés. Cette fois-ci, Eto laissa son kagune se déployer un petit peu. Kaneki y répondit en venant y apposer le sien… Leur arme de mort devenait une autre façon de faire l'amour.

Avec l'arrivée d'Usami, ils ne pouvaient plus trop le déployer, mais lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils n'hésitaient pas… Leurs tentacules se mêlaient pendant que les deux goules borgnes s'embrassaient. Après plusieurs longues minutes de tendresse, Eto atteint son summum du plaisir, et Kaneki se laissa venir peu après. Après avoir embrassé Eto, il s'endormit aussitôt. Eto ne lui en tenait pas du tout rigueur, la journée avait été très fatigante pour lui, il n'avait pas dormi, il avait organisé beaucoup de choses pour la fête, et il avait eu une très forte montée de stress lorsqu'elle avait été frappée au crâne. Elle lui posa encore quelques bécots sur la joue avant de murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, mon beau roi. »

Kaneki ne s'était même pas retiré… Eto n'avait pas envie de le réveiller pour si peu, elle s'endormit comme ça… C'était certes un peu étrange, mais certainement pas désagréable… Kaneki ne bougeait pas trop quand il dormait, même lorsqu'il cauchemardait. Il avait pris cette habitude car s'il se réveillait angoissé sans sentir Eto à côté de lui alors, il se mettait forcément à pleurer. En effet, la première fois que Kaneki se réveilla et ne sentit pas Eto à côté de lui, celle-ci était internée à la Cochlée et ce fut le début d'un très long cauchemar où il marcha dans des abysses insondables… Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela arrive…

Alors, il restait collé à la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'ils dormaient. Notamment au début, Eto avait remarqué que dès que Kaneki se réveillait, il avait tendance à la chercher inconsciemment de la main sans même ouvrir les yeux et s'il ne la trouvait pas… c'était la catastrophe, il bondissait du lit le regard hagard et criait :

« Eto ! Eto ! Ne me laisse pas ! » puis pleurait par terre. Pour remédier à ces situations plutôt embarrassantes, il dormait contre la jeune femme et ne se décollait pas d'elle, trop heureux de sentir sa chaleur réconfortante.

Kaneki se réveilla plutôt tôt, le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre à l'Est. Encore une heureuse journée qui s'annonçait en compagnie de sa dulcinée… Kaneki se rendit compte de comment il s'était endormi… Il était un peu honteux, Eto n'avait rien fait pour le réveiller, mais il ne savait pas si elle avait ou non apprécié… Il était tellement fatigué qu'il était tombé comme une masse… Alors que tout doucement, il s'extirpa de la douce moiteur qui le retenait prisonnier, une voix douce et un peu hésitante le surprit :

« Non s'il te plaît… J'aime bien… quand tu es en moi. »

Kaneki souleva un œil inquisiteur mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se replaça tranquillement. Il répliqua :

« Je pensais que tu te forçais… Mais si cela te va, alors c'est avec plaisir que je reste ! Par contre, je commence à être un peu excité… Et je sens que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. »

Il vola un grand sourire à la ravissante jeune femme aux yeux verts qui répondit tendrement :

« Et qui peut bien endiguer cela ? »

Kaneki soupira :

« Je crois bien… que tu es l'unique à pouvoir faire diminuer cette passion brûlante qui me ronge, ma reine bien-aimée. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sonner la cloche du second round… qui laissa deux adversaires exténués, la douceur était bien moins de mise ce matin, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient être sauvageons…

Il était encore tôt, Ken et Eto allèrent se laver pour enlever les résidus de la nuit précédente, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, il fallait accepter de souffrir un peu après tant de félicité.

Et lorsqu'Usami se leva, le petit déjeuner était servi et ses parents levés ! La journée s'annonçait paisible…

* * *

 _Le 20 décembre_

Ce matin-là, à l'aurore, Ken Kaneki fêtait ses 24 ans, il s'était levé content, ne se sentant pas particulièrement vieux ni quoique ce soit. C'était pour lui un jour comme un autre, il ne manquait de rien. Mais Eto était bien décidée à lui offrir une belle fête d'anniversaire… Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait aller préparer un peu de café, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à moudre le café qu'ils prenaient habituellement, il remarque qu'une étiquette était collée sur une des nombreuses boîtes qui ornaient l'étagère. Il y était inscrit :

« Celui-là. »

Kaneki changea donc de grain et choisit celui demandé, le café s'appelait _Nostalgie_ , visiblement, Eto avait quelque chose en tête…

Quand Kaneki eût fini de préparer le café, une jeune femme sortit de la chambre… Celle-ci s'exclama :

« Kaneki ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle avait repris exactement le même accoutrement que le jour où elle était venue lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire : une robe ample à manches longues qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'une paire de collants noirs. Et puis, une très légère touche de maquillage sur les lèvres, c'était tout… et largement suffisant… Elle était absolument magnifique… Kaneki remarqua aussi sa soyeuse chevelure verte qui descendait en cascade, à présent, il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait laissée pousser depuis un an maintenant… Ce sourire mystérieux qu'elle arborait le renvoyait à ce jour béni… il était en train de revivre ce rêve éveillé.

Kaneki ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait involontairement fait exactement comme la fois précédente, il était resté figé… Alors, Sen Takatsuki posa doucement sa main sur son front et s'enquit:

« Tu es tout chaud Kaneki, tu as de la fièvre ? » celui-ci se reprit doucement :

« Non pas à ma connaissance… c'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue, dans mon humble demeure. »

Le jeune femme rétorqua :

« Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, auquel cas, je vais finir par me sentir gênée. »

Kaneki acquiesça et demanda l'air mi-timide, mi-espiègle :

« Je viens de préparer du café, cela tombe bien… Je le verse dans deux tasses différentes, c'est bien ça ? »

Takatsuki lui adressa un grand sourire, un peu plus réservé qu'à l'accoutumée, mais très chaleureux. Les deux jeunes gens prirent place face à face, une tasse de café à la main.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs projets dans la vie, puis Kaneki demanda :

« Cette fois-ci aussi, tu as rendez-vous avec ta maison d'édition ? »

La jeune auteure secoua la tête et répliqua :

« Non certainement pas. J'ai une promenade romantique de prévue et ensuite eh bien… je suppose que je siroterai un café avec mon mari sous le kotastu… »

Kaneki hocha la tête, quel programme ! Il flottait déjà sur un petit nuage…

Alors qu'ils sirotaient le café, Takatsuki s'exclama :

« Ah oui Kaneki ! Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau ! » et comme la fois précédente, elle sortit de son sac à main un paquet drapé de papier cadeau.

Le jeune homme la remercia et prit le paquet dans ses mains, le léger contact entre leurs doigts produisit un effet électrisant…

Kaneki déchira avec précaution l'emballage pour découvrir à l'intérieur de nombreuses feuilles de papier… Il était écrit sur la première page :

 _Pour Ken Kaneki, mon mari ! Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _par Eto Yoshimura._

Kaneki était aux anges, il savait bien que Eto préparait quelque chose sur l'ordinateur pour son anniversaire, et que cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais il ne s'était jusqu'alors pas imaginé qu'elle puisse rédiger une nouvelle, exclusivement pour lui… De petites larmes vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, seulement de joie.

Sen Takatsuki vint les récolter du bout de ses doigts et Kaneki en profita pour prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme se laissa faire, elle se rappelait de ce moment brûlant, et rêvait plus que tout de le revivre. Kaneki déclara d'une voix légèrement hachée :

« Tu es… tellement gentille… »

Aussitôt, Takatsuki répondit d'une voix toute aussi transie d'émotion :

« Parce que… tu combles chaque instant de ma vie d'un bonheur inégalé et inégalable Ken… »

Les deux mains vinrent s'apposer l'une contre l'autre, les regards fiévreux se disputaient… Un kakugan apparut, puis un second… Les doigts finirent par s'entrecroiser… Chacun savourait la douceur de l'autre. Les souffles s'accélérèrent doucement, un silence imperturbable régnait dans la maison.

Simultanément, les deux goules borgnes rapprochèrent leur visage l'une de l'autre, et collèrent leur front… Ken et Sen esquissèrent de doux soupirs… Ils ne tenaient plus en place, cette fois-ci, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là… La dernière fois, c'était malgré eux qu'ils avaient dû mettre fin à ce toucher d'une intensité rare.

Finalement, les lèvres vinrent s'écraser et les langues se lièrent solidement dans un majestueux ballet qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Kaneki et Eto s'embrassèrent longuement, avec une fougue rare, ils se tenaient toujours fermement par la main et chacun plongeait sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre puis revenait pour profiter de la langue de leur moitié… C'était délicieusement bon… Ils avaient l'impression de partager leur premier baiser… Un baiser qui s'éternisa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surpris par Usami, lequel venait de se lever et fit remarquer sa présence par un léger toussotement.

Aucune importance, Kaneki et Eto se levèrent puis la jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son amant qui la guida droit sur le canapé pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Usami ne savait plus où se mettre, il détestait quand ils faisaient ça devant lui parce que… il en était jaloux. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était certainement pas cette présence qui arrêterait les deux goules borgnes… Ce baiser là, ils avaient rêvé de le partager il y a de cela six ans, alors ils étaient bien décidés à le tenir aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient.

Et ce baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps, plus de cinq minutes farouches durant lesquelles les deux amants n'eurent de cesse de replonger à la conquête de langoureux baisers.

Puis, les deux goules borgnes se relevèrent à l'unisson, comblées, sous le regard blasé d'Usami. Eto le mit au courant du programme de la journée :

« C'est l'anniversaire de ton père aujourd'hui ! Alors, je pars avec lui… et lui seul ! Nous avons des choses à nous dire… Beaucoup de choses… Je t'ai pris un jeu vidéo pour passer le temps, tu peux jouer autant que tu veux aujourd'hui. »

Et une demie-heure plus tard, Kaneki et Eto sortaient de la maison, bras dessus bras dessous, un sourire radieux illuminant leur visage. Ils étaient allés se promener au bord des lacs, main dans la main, profitant de cet air glacial qui emplissait leurs poumons… Le paysage était radieux, ils étaient vraiment contents d'habiter ici, la nature était belle et paisible, rien à voir avec le paysage morne de Tokyo… Néanmoins, tout cela finit par légèrement déraper et les deux étourneaux se retrouvèrent… dans l'eau gelée à claquer des dents… Tels deux grands enfants, ils s'y étaient poussés… Qu'importe, ils en riaient de bon cœur !Après quelques brassées supplémentaires, ils sortirent finalement de l'eau, totalement frigorifiés…

Ils se hâtèrent de rentrer pour se sécher et prendre un bon bain chaud, l'eau des lacs était glaciale en cette période de l'année… Lorsque vint l'heure de manger, Kaneki et Eto s'enfermèrent à double tour dans leur chambre pour… déployer leur kagune et se goinfrer de nourriture humaine ! Depuis qu'Usami était arrivé, ils ne pouvaient que rarement sortir leur kagune alors aujourd'hui ils en profitaient ! Ils se régalèrent de chocolat, de viande, de légumes, de pâtes… si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus ingérer le moindre élément après le repas plus que copieux…

Un peu plus tard, ils filèrent sous le kotatsu et Kaneki entama la lecture de la nouvelle qu'Eto avait exclusivement rédigée pour lui. La jeune femme s'assoupit contre son mari, elle aussi se sentait en sécurité lorsque Ken était à côté d'elle… Le jeune homme ne voulait pas tout lire d'un coup, il n'aurait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent sinon… Ainsi, après avoir lu pendant plus de deux heures, il se laissa aller contre la jeune femme et les deux goules borgnes dormirent le reste de l'après-midi, front contre front, dans la plus grande sérénité.

* * *

 _Le 20 janvier_

Tout était prêt, Kaneki était rassuré, il avait réussi à tout boucler dans les temps !

La veille, il s'était couché particulièrement tôt avec la jeune femme, restant totalement énigmatique sur ses raisons. Le matin ils s'étaient levés vers huit heures, autant dire que la nuit avait été plus que copieuse.

Dès leur réveil, Kaneki s'était exclamé :

« Joyeux anniversaire Etooooooooooooooooooo ! » et il avait partagé avec elle un doux baiser.

Ils avaient déjeuné comme de coutume puis Kaneki s'était expliqué :

« Aujourd'hui… c'est ton anniversaire ! J'ai concocté un petit programme qui devrait bien nous occuper : ascension du mont Fuji, on dort là haut, on assiste au lever du soleil, puis on redescend. Ah et bien sûr, c'est normalement interdit par la loi sans avoir au préalable prévenu le gouvernement en signant une décharge car c'est particulièrement difficile d'accès en cette période… Mais bon tu me connais, j'aime prendre des risques ! »

Eto était absolument ravie, cela allait être une somptueuse randonnée dans la neige, elle demanda néanmoins :

« Et Usami ? »

Kaneki esquissa un sourire gredin, puis s'exclama :

« J'ai tout prévu… huuum… je pense que dans cinq minutes, tout devrait être bon ! »

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, Eto alla ouvrir et découvrit enchantée Hinami qui entonna le traditionnel :

« Joyeux anniversaire Etooooooooo ! »

La jeune femme s'étonna :

« Mais tu ne devais venir que la semaine prochaine ! »

Aussitôt Hinami répliqua :

« Tututut ! Aujourd'hui je serai la nounou d'Usami ! Et puis, je suis bien contente d'être là le jour de ton anniversaire ! »

Eto sourit, Kaneki avait vraiment tout planifié avec minutie… mais Usami qui venait tout juste de se lever s'exclama :

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Kaneki lui répondit :

« Parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Eto et que nous allons monter le mont Fuji aujourd'hui. »

Usami afficha une moue dégoûtée, il pesta :

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? »

Kaneki soupira :

« Comme je viens de l'expliquer, parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Eto et que, je ne veux l'avoir que pour moi aujourd'hui. Tout simplement. Et si tu n'arrives pas à t'y faire, dis toi que tu n'aurais pas pu mener à bien l'ascension, quand bien même tu es une goule. Honnêtement, je pense que tu mourrais bien avant d'avoir atteint le sommet, et pour rien au monde je ne ferai demi-tour ! »

Puis, il nuança légèrement ses propos :

« Néanmoins, Eto et moi vous amèneront avec nous voir le lever du soleil durant la période estivale, c'est trop dangereux pour toi en hiver Usami. Tu sais, Hinami est vraiment gentille d'être venue, comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul. Elle va s'occuper de toi, tu devrais te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant. »

Voyant qu'Usami n'avait rien à y redire, Kaneki s'adressa à Eto :

« Tous les sacs sont déjà dans la camionnette, il ne manque plus que la nourriture. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils préparèrent des provisions, s'habillèrent chaudement et s'en allèrent rapidement après que Eto ait donné quelques indications à Hinami :

« Tu sais où trouver la nourriture, tu peux utiliser le joli échiquier si tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à aller dans notre chambre par contre, elle est interdite d'accès à Usami. Nous serons de retour demain vers sept heures du matin. »

Le moteur vrombit et les deux goules borgnes prirent la direction du pied du mont Fuji. Ils aimaient le challenge, alors Kaneki avait choisi le chemin le plus abrupt, le _Gotemba_!

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils enfilèrent ce que contenaient les sacs. Kaneki avait fait des emplettes en prévision de ce jour : chaussures de marches, doudounes épaisses, gants, bonnets, piolets et beaucoup de matériel qu'il allait falloir emmener en haut de la montagne… Volontairement, le jeune homme prit ce qu'il y avait de plus lourd, même si Eto aurait pu porter autant que lui, il n'aimait pas cela, surtout le jour de son anniversaire. De toute façon, avec sa force de goules, la masse était ridicule.

Kaneki interrogea sa femme :

« Prête ? Plus de retour possible avant d'être arrivés là-haut ! »

Eto répondit avec ferveur :

« Parée mon commandant ! » puis ajouta d'un sourire espiègle :

« J'espère que je n'aurais pas à te porter là-haut ! »

Kaneki rétorqua aussitôt :

« On verra bien qui portera qui ! »

Puis, il débutèrent l'ascension, le début était plutôt tranquille, rien de bien surprenant, il n'y avait pas énormément de neige, tout allait bien. Vers 800 mètres d'altitude, Kaneki s'arrêta brusquement devant une pierre qui ornait le bord du chemin. Sans plus attendre, il sortit son piolet et vint creuser la neige au bas de celle-ci jusqu'à entendre un son tintant. Il s'arrêta pour en extraire un cylindre métallique. Eto s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait là ? Et comment savais-tu qu'il y avait quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme prit un air énigmatique avant de déclarer :

« Eh bien… parce que c'est moi qui l'ai mise. C'était quand Hinami était venue le mois dernier, j'en avais profité pour aller enterrer ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bon, ce n'est clairement pas aussi bien que le livre que tu m'as offert, mais j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même… »

Eto s'empressa d'ouvrir le conteneur pour en tirer une somptueuse rose… sculptée dans un kagune. Elle était d'un noir jais, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle provenait du kagune de Kaneki mais, le plus remarquable… était la précision de la sculpture. Rien ne manquait, la rose était ciselée avec une adresse sans pareille. De petites épines jaillissaient de la tige, laquelle menait à une fleur aux somptueux pétales ténébreux… Tout était parfait, il n'y avait aucune imperfection, seulement des détails impressionnants, Eto était ravie de ce cadeau. En soi, le cadeau ne comptait même pas, le plus important, c'était de savoir qu'il y avait passé un temps monstrueux pour obtenir ceci, travaillant probablement de nuit, lorsqu'Hinami était à la maison. Eto soupesa la fleur, c'était le seul indice qu'elle n'était pas naturelle, son poids était effarant, rien à voir avec une véritable rose mais qu'importe, c'était bien mieux.

La jeune femme rangea son précieux présent dans le cylindre et ils reprirent leur ascension, main dans la main.

En deux heures et demie à bonne allure, ils atteignirent les deux mille premiers mètres, il leur restait encore cinq heures pour parcourir la distance restante et voir le coucher de Soleil depuis le mont Fuji. Mais à partir de là, le chemin devenait beaucoup plus abrupt et la neige bien plus épaisse. Leur progression s'en retrouva grandement ralentie, l'air se raréfiait et les bourrasques de vent étaient particulièrement violentes…

Néanmoins, leur excellente constitution physique, leur permit de continuer sans trop se soucier de ces aléas climatiques. Plus ils montaient, plus il faisait froid, ils atteignirent finalement les 3 000 mètres d'altitude, la fatigue les étreignait peu à peu… Mais ils tenaient à arriver au sommet avec le coucher du soleil, alors ils poursuivirent leur marche éreintante, pas après pas dans cette neige profonde…

Lorsqu'ils mirent pied au sommet, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière l'horizon, ils étaient arrivés à temps ! Par contre, ils grelottaient de froid, ils étaient frigorifiés… Habituellement, la montée ne se fait qu'en été, et en plus de cela, on monte souvent à pied à partir de 2 000 mètres, eux avaient tout grimpé depuis le début sur un sentier particulièrement ardu, avec un dénivelé important et des rafales de vent qui tentaient de les désarçonner.

Fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre, perchés sur le point le plus haut du Japon, les souverains borgnes savourèrent ce coucher de soleil radieux, dans cet hiver glacial… C'était surtout ce cadeau là que Kaneki voulait offrir à Eto, un souvenir inoubliable… De doux baisers, quelques instants immortalisés et puis, ils montèrent la tente. Leur facilité déconcertante à porter de lourdes charges les avait grandement aidés, ils avaient ainsi pu monter plus de matériel, et ainsi, s'assurer un peu plus de confort une fois là-haut.

La tente n'était pas très grande, nul besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'espace sachant que Eto et Ken ne supportaient pas d'être éloignés lorsqu'ils dormaient, depuis le temps, dormir dans le même lit sans pour autant être dans les bras de l'autre leur paraissait inconcevable. Ils prirent une petite collation pour ne pas se coucher le ventre vide. Très rapidement, le thermos de café chaud fut vidé ainsi que la viande qu'ils avaient apporté, de la chair humaine cette fois-ci, c'était l'anniversaire d'Eto, Kaneki voulaient qu'ils mangent quelque chose d'agréable en goût. Cette longue marche leur avait vraiment creusé l'appétit, surtout avec ce froid glacial qui empêchait leur corps de se maintenir à une température normale…

Lorsque le manteau de la nuit surplomba le mont Fuji, les deux goules, glacées jusqu'aux os, s'empressèrent de se ruer dans la tente afin de se réchauffer un peu. Au sol, ils avaient disposé deux épaisses couvertures superposées pour ne pas être gênés par les aspérités du terrain, et un grand duvet avait été installé par dessus. Après s'être déshabillés, ils s'emmitouflèrent dans le duvet bien douillet… Kaneki régla l'alarme de son téléphone sur sept heures et demie du matin, un tout petit peu avant le lever du soleil.

Ce faisant, il vint s'installer contre sa dulcinée. Aujourd'hui, il allait la tenir dans ses bras, il en avait envie et puis, cela changerait un peu de la routine habituelle. Alors qu'Eto et Kaneki se fixaient intensément du regard, Kaneki qui jusque là avait totalement plongé dans le regard envoûtant de sa femme, murmura :

« Joyeux anniversaire Eto ! » et il la prit contre lui… La jeune femme répondit doucement :

« Ken... Je n'ai de cesse de le répéter mais… je suis tellement heureuse avec toi. »

Kaneki n'y trouva rien à redire, lui aussi nageait dans le bonheur, chaque jour qu'il passait avec elle… était si agréable… Même si leur vie avait une certaine monotonie, ce n'était pas un souci, ils avaient trouvé la félicité en vivant l'un avec l'autre… Tout ce qu'ils redoutaient, c'était d'être séparés encore une fois…

Eto enfouie contre son mari, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, se réchauffant mutuellement dans cet univers glacé…

* * *

 _Driiiiing Driiiiing Driiiiing_

Le réveil sonna, il était six heures du matin, Kaneki se réveilla content, il n'avait pas fait de crises cette nuit-là. Par contre… c'était maintenant lui qui avait sa tête mussée contre le giron d'Eto… Cela le fit doucement sourire, cette habitude là s'était particulièrement ancrée dans son comportement, il aimait se blottir ainsi contre elle… Eto, encore étourdie, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle avait encore bavé, mais bon, cela ne la gênait plus, Kaneki la trouvait mignonne ainsi. Elle déclara d'un soupir :

« Bonjouuur Ken… »

Le jeune homme répondit :

« Eto… Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il va falloir qu'on sorte de la tente. »

Eto grogna :

« Naaaan… Déjà que sortir de ce petit cocon chaud va se révéler impossible, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mettre un pied dehors… »

La remarque fit rire Kaneki, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de s'extirper de cette douce chaleur, il était bien trop à l'aise blotti contre Eto pour se dégager de son étreinte… Finalement, au prix d'un terrible effort, il dézippa la fermeture éclair du duvet et en sortit. Eto laissa échapper de longs grognements de mécontentements :

« J'ai froooiiiid… Reviens… Je veux te tenir contre moi… Rooooh… Maaaais… Je veux encore dormir… » puis elle se leva l'air joyeux, elle avait tout de même envie de le voir ce lever de soleil !

Eto s'exclama alors :

« J'ai vu que tu avais pris nos costumes de goules. Tu ne veux pas qu'on les mette ? Quitte à avoir froid, la différence ne sera pas flagrante. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, c'était une bonne idée. Alors, les deux souverains borgnes sortirent de leur tente vêtus de leur tenue terrifiante, cet apparat qui avait fait cauchemarder tous les habitants de Tokyo.

Tout juste, le soleil commençait à se lever, apparaissant à la cime de l'horizon et se reflétant dans la neige, ce spectacle était magnifique, à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Voir cette boule de gaz s'élever doucement dans le ciel et lancer ses reflets dorés sur le pays du Soleil Levant conférait à cette aube un caractère presque sacré. Eto et Kaneki étaient bluffés, c'était vraiment beau, peut être encore plus qu'en été avec la présence de la neige qui reflétait les premiers rayons lumineux.

Après être restés de longues minutes à contempler ce paysage magnifique dans cette thébaïde, Kaneki proposa :

« On range tout et premier arrivé en bas ? »

Eto laissa apparaître derrière ces bandages un sourire qui en disait long, la perspective de cette course semblait lui plaire. En un rien de temps, tout la matériel fut rangé, un peu à la hâte d'ailleurs et les souverains borgnes se placèrent sur la ligne de départ après avoir équitablement réparti les charges.

Les deux laissèrent leur kakuja les recouvrir, puis, à l'instant où l'énorme boule de neige qu'ils avaient lancée retomba au sol, ils s'élancèrent sur le versant abrupte, sans aucune considération pour le risque encouru. Eto dans son kakuja de Chouette Borgne galopait à toute vitesse sur la pente comme si de rien n'était et Kaneki faisait d'extraordinaires bonds en se récupérant à chaque fois sur ses tentacules.

Cela n'allait être l'affaire que de quelques minutes, Kaneki avait avec sa stratégie pris un peu d'avance mais alors qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'arrivée, il fit une malencontreuse chute et déboula le reste du chemin totalement entortillé avec son kagune et incapable de se relever. Il arriva tout de même en bas, mais précédé d'Eto qui se moqua gentiment de lui après l'avoir aidé à se débarrasser de la neige qui le couvrait.

La petite échauffourée s'arrêtait ici, ils rangèrent sagement leur kakuja dans leurs poches RC et reprirent leur rôle de goules borgnes faiblardes…

Au loin, Hinami avait été témoin de leur course effrénée, elle avait toujours été douée pour entendre les sons mêmes particulièrement lointains, et les ondes sonores créées par les deux goules borgnes résonnaient fortement dans sa tête, ils n'y étaient certainement pas allés de main morte. Cela fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire comblé, elle était heureuse que Kaneki et Eto soient toujours aussi complices, qu'ils vivent dans un bonheur perpétuel d'amour brûlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une camionnette se gara devant la maison, et les deux goules borgnes en sortirent, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Néanmoins, ils avaient froid et filèrent sans un mot prendre un bain revigorant. Une demie-heure plus tard, ils étaient en compagnie d'Usami et d'Hinami et leur racontaient brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant volontairement de nombreux détails…

Comme promis, l'été suivant, dès la réouverture du mont Fuji au public, Kaneki et Eto amenèrent les deux goules afin de faire l'ascension de la montagne sacrée. La randonné fut agréable, bien moins fatigante qu'en hiver mais assez pour bien occuper la journée. Arrivés là-haut, Kaneki et Eto eurent la surprise de constater que leur passage avait laissé quelques traces… Sur le versant abrupt, on pouvait toujours voir de grosses marques dans le sol, quoiqu'une personne ne sachant pas que des goules étaient passées par là, n'aurait pas pu deviner.

Aux yeux des touristes, Kaneki et Eto se fondaient parfaitement dans la masse, on eût dit un petit couple parfait, aux petits soins l'un avec l'autre, ils avaient tendance à prendre un peu de recul par rapport aux autres, afin de conserver un peu d'intimité. Ils apparaissaient comme un jeune couple mignon, et particulièrement heureux !

* * *

 _Durant la fête du village_

Kaneki, Eto et Usami s'étaient rendus au village pour la cérémonie inaugurant la saison des cerisiers en fleurs. Dans ce petit village, on avait pour coutume d'amener un plat de telle sorte que, une fois tout partagé, c'était un véritable banquet qui n'avait rien à envier aux prestigieuses tables de Tokyo.

Les souverains borgnes avaient passé toute la matinée à cuisiner ensemble, dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Même si la nourriture d'humain leur convenait peu, ils avaient appris à cuisiner, c'était une compétence comme une autre, et puis, parfois, ils aimaient bien déguster un plat en cachette, le kagune déployé… Ils avaient cuisiné sans compter, deux gâteaux, une salade de fruits et des morceaux de poulet nappé de sauce soja puis frits. Étant désormais des habitués de cette fête traditionnelle, leur cuisine avait su marquer les esprits et était toujours attendue avec impatience…

Kaneki et Eto étaient contents d'entretenir ce genre de relations avec le voisinage, aucune animosité, seulement s'entraider et se faire des cadeaux afin de demeurer en bons termes. Même si les deux goules borgnes ne se rendaient qu'occasionnellement au village, les gens avaient une très bonne opinion d'eux, on les disait serviables, gentils, souriants et polis !

Ils étaient arrivés à la fête depuis une bonne demie-heure et parlaient tranquillement avec leurs voisins tandis que Usami était en compagnie des jeunes de son âge, ses parents l'avaient forcé à se sociabiliser un minimum, cela faisait aussi partie de l'apprentissage pour se fondre efficacement dans la masse. Enhardi, le jeune garçon alla piocher dans la nourriture à sa disposition, il s'était un peu entraîné avec Eto et Kaneki et parvenait à se maîtriser de mieux en mieux. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment trop mauvais…

« Peuh ! » il cracha la nourriture par terre tout en laissant sa part de gâteau tomber à même le sol. Il fallut peu de temps pour que tous les regards soient dirigés vers lui… Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un malotru ainsi… Cracher la nourriture que les personnes avaient pris tant soin de préparer… Usami ne savait absolument plus où se mettre, d'autant plus qu'Eto et Ken le fixaient d'un regard sévère.

Finalement, Kaneki intervint, il frappa Usami à l'arrière du crâne, sans y mettre trop de force, mais largement assez pour qu'il ne recommence plus. La goule borgne gronda :

« Usami… Tu nous fais honte à ta mère et moi… Nous sommes… déçus. Ne t'avise plus de toucher à quoique ce soit d'ici la fin de la journée. »

Le garçon sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, être rabroué ainsi devant autant de personnes était particulièrement humiliant, mais cette gêne disparut lorsqu'il constata ce que fit Ken… De fait, le jeune homme ramassa la part de gâteau et la mangea après avoir soufflé dessus. Il s'excusa ensuite envers ses voisins :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser… Je ne sais pas qui a fait ce gâteau mais assurément, il est délicieux. » Et Eto renchérit :

« Je puis vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. » et puis, après avoir elle-même goûté à ce fameux gâteau, elle ajouta l'air jovial :

« En effet, il est succulent ! »

Voilà que la situation était réglée, mais pas pour Usami… En plus d'avoir été frappé par Ken, il ne supportait pas de voir les deux goules borgnes se plier ainsi au monde des humains… Il était une goule, infiniment plus fort que les humains qui l'entouraient, bien plus fort que Ken et Eto, alors non, il ne voulait pas s'excuser… Les plus forts ont toujours ce qu'ils veulent, ç'aurait dû être à ces gens de s'adapter à son mode d'alimentation, pas le contraire.

Usami ignorait tout de Ken et Eto, notamment qu'ils étaient loin d'être faibles, mais aussi leurs motivations… Les deux goules borgnes s'étaient retirées pour vivre dans un environnement sain, ils en avaient eu assez des bains de sang quotidiens, alors, c'était pour eux peu cher payé que de manger de la nourriture d'humains si cela leur permettait de vivre la même vie tranquille qu'ils chérissaient tant.

Durant le reste de la journée, il se fit particulièrement boudeur et revêche tant et si bien que ses parents le laissèrent ruminer dans son coin, il n'allait certainement pas leur gâcher la vie, s'adapter à la vie qu'il menait était de son ressort pas du leur. Plus tard dans la soirée débuta l'événement musical, un piano avait été amené au centre de la place et chacun pouvait y jouer. Après que quelques personnes s'y soient essayées, recevant un accueil chaleureux de la part du public, Kaneki décida d'y aller lui aussi mais… avec Eto ! La jeune femme avait délibérément pris son violon sachant comment la journée allait se dérouler.

Les deux goules borgnes entamèrent leur magnifique duo, Kaneki lança les premières notes en faisant habillement rouler ses doigts sur les touches puis Eto le suivit de près. Ils s'étaient une fois amusés à jouer avec leur kagune, mais ici, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour, plutôt que des applaudissements, ils ne recevraient que des glapissements apeurés. Alors, ils jouèrent comme de simples humains, avec leurs mains faites de chair.

Kaneki et Eto avaient préparé ce moment depuis quelques temps déjà, et les morceaux qu'ils avaient choisis étaient parfaitement maîtrisés. Les deux conjoints s'étaient placés de telle sorte qu'ils pouvaient se regarder l'un l'autre pendant qu'ils jouaient, et ils s'envoyaient des regards embrasés sous le regard du public. Un morceau puis un autre et encore un… Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et jouèrent plus d'une demie-heure avant de finalement se retirer pour laisser la place aux autres. Ils furent accueillis par des acclamations et des sifflements à la fin de leur prestation, visiblement, ils avaient su captiver l'attention de leur public !

Usami avait cessé de ruminer lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières mélodies, il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Ken et d'Eto, ces deux-là s'entraînaient souvent sur ces morceaux. Il s'était finalement levé pour constater de ses yeux la représentation qu'ils offraient. Lorsqu'il vit, son cœur se serra douloureusement… les deux se fixaient d'un regard de braise… plutôt que de jouer pour leur public, avant tout, ils jouaient pour l'autre… Usami était jaloux, jaloux de Ken… Eto ne se comportait jamais ainsi avec lui… Il n'était pour eux qu'une simple goule qu'ils avaient recueillie… Pourquoi Eto n'était-elle pas aussi attentionnée avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas posséder Eto lui aussi ? Usami fulminait, tout simplement, il refusait d'accorder à Ken la place qui lui revenait de droit, préférant se la réserver…

 _Je la veux, et je l'aurai._


	32. Chapitre 32: Notre petite princesse

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Eto reçut un message de la part d'Hinami peu après ses six ans de mariage avec Kaneki :

« Monsieur Yoshimura est décédé. Son enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours. Rejoignez-nous durant la matinée à l'Antique si vous souhaitez nous accompagner. »

Initialement, Eto ne voulait pas y aller, son père, elle le haïssait ; d'abord parce qu'il l'avait laissée dans le 24eme arrondissement sans jamais venir la chercher… Mais aussi parce que c'était un lâche, Eto ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son comportement de gentil patron d'un petit café alors qu'il était aussi puissant. Elle ne lui demandait pas de combattre le CCG comme elle l'avait fait avec Aogiri, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il protège Kaneki… Lorsqu'il avait été capturé par Yamori, il n'avait rien fait pour le sauver, alors qu'à lui seul, il aurait largement été capable d'aller le chercher…

Et puis, il lui avait menti, il avait souhaité la mort de Kaneki, et cela, elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Kaneki l'avait supplié couché sur le sol et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui répondre, c'était que Kaneki était totalement fautif, qu'il aurait pu tout empêcher mais qu'il n'avait rien fait. C'était FAUX. Rien que d'y penser la rendait mal à l'aise… Elle savait ô combien Kaneki avait souffert, elle aurait tellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment… Au lieu de ça, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se sacrifier pour elle, tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui, on avait jeté la bague qu'il destinait à sa femme, on l'avait trahi, on l'avait insulté, il avait été seul contre le monde.

Non, Eto ne pouvait pas aller à l'enterrement de son enflure de père, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel d'ailleurs… Mais Kaneki intercéda en sa faveur, il parla d'une voix posée à Eto :

« C'est ton choix et je le respecterai entièrement. Toutefois, Kuzen Yoshimura était ton père Eto, et malgré le fait qu'il m'ait trahi, il était aussi celui qui m'a recueilli quand je venais de devenir une goule… Il m'a nourri et m'a offert un lieu où j'ai pu me sentir en sécurité. A mon avis, nous devrions y aller. Outre ce que je viens d'expliquer, ce qui m'attristerait beaucoup, c'est que tu aies des regrets… Si nous y allions, alors ce serait fait et puis voilà… Tandis que si nous ne le faisons pas, eh bien, on ne pourra plus jamais le faire… »

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et vint déposer de doux baisers dans ses cheveux, lui aussi la protégeait en tout temps, dès qu'il sentait une petite fragilité chez elle, il se démenait pour lui rendre le sourire. Eto réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire pendant qu'il la câlinait gentiment, il n'avait pas tort après tout, cela ne leur coûtait rien. C'était décidé, ils iraient là-bas mais c'est tout, ainsi, elle pourrait définitivement faire une croix sur ce passé ténébreux.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Kaneki et Eto arrivèrent à Tokyo dans leur fourgon, ils s'étaient habillés élégamment pour la cérémonie à venir. Ils étaient allés acheter un bouquet de fleurs puis s'étaient rendus sans plus attendre à l'Antique. Ils avaient laissé Usami chez eux ne tenant pas à ce qu'il rencontre Touka et le reste de l'Antique… De toute façon, il avait l'habitude maintenant, à chaque fois que Kaneki et Eto allaient à Tokyo pour chasser, il attendait sagement leur retour… Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, les goules borgnes avaient tu la vérité à ce propos… En effet, comment des goules sans kagune pourraient-elles bien chasser ? Alors, ils lui expliquaient qu'il y avait des marchés de cadavres à Toyko, et que c'était un lieu peu recommandable pour lui.

Le jeune couple remarqua que Tokyo semblait les avoir oubliés, dans la rue ils n'étaient pas dévisagés comme il y a cinq ans, la ville s'était visiblement remise de ses émotions et la vie avait repris son cours normal. A leur arrivée, la porte de l'échoppe était bardée de la pancarte « Fermé » mais elle n'était pas verrouillée. Après avoir marqué leur présence par trois coups, ils entrèrent. Cet instant fut… particulièrement nostalgique. Presque tout le monde était là, seulement… Kaneki et Eto étaient les seuls sur qui le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise. Il y avait Yomo, Irimi, Koma, Hinami, Ayato et… Touka.

Cette dernière affichait un air moins haineux qu'il y a de cela cinq ans, peut-être s'était-elle assagie… Kaneki les salua à voix basse :

« Bonjour… »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement des regards qui acquiescèrent, aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment un jour propice pour parler… Quoiqu'on en dise, le 20eme arrondissement venait de perdre la goule qui avait veillé à préserver son caractère paisible pendant de nombreuses années… Son décès en avait surpris plus d'un, il n'était pas si vieux… Non, il était seulement fatigué… et il s'était éteint sans un bruit durant son sommeil. Cet homme, c'est celui qui avait réuni toutes ces personnes, il avait essayé de tous les sauver… même sa fille…

Touka avait vieilli, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la lycéenne d'antan, Kaneki réfléchit un instant, elle devait avoir vingt-six ans maintenant… Que le temps passait vite… Elle avait toujours les cheveux aussi bleus, mais elle avait pris des formes, elle paraissait plus mature, moins revêche et… un peu plus triste aussi. Tokyo avait la fâcheuse propriété de plonger tous ses habitants dans une vie incroyablement morose, d'un gris uniforme et sans éclaircies… Ils avaient tous mauvaise mine, Yomo se faisait vieux tandis qu'Irimi et Koma affichaient des traits fatigués… La seule personne qui restait de bonne humeur était Hinami, cette jeune femme avait un mental d'acier et elle ne pleurait jamais !

Kaneki et Eto écoutaient toujours avec ravissement ce qu'elle leur racontait, comme la fois où elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Touka, ils étaient vraiment heureux pour elle. Ils avaient beau être tout puissants, ils étaient absolument incapables de faire un pas vers l'autre, préférant soit le tuer, soit l'ignorer.

Hinami avait chaleureusement serré Eto et Ken dans ses bras, elle adorait les voir, et même dans ces circonstances, elle était contente qu'ils soient venus. Cela pouvait faire bizarre aux autres, après tout, elle paraissait maintenant aussi âgée qu'Eto pourtant, cela ne la gênait pas de se jeter dans ses bras, comme si elle était encore la jeune fille que les deux goules borgnes avaient protégée.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, le cercueil fut placé dans la camionnette des souverains borgnes, et le petit cortège prit la direction d'une forêt bordant la ville de Tokyo. Kuzen Yoshimura avait inscrit dans son testament qu'il voulait être enterré là-bas, sans préciser la raison. Mais une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Eto et Kaneki comprirent. Une tombe était déjà là, elle portait le nom de la défunte « Ukina Yoshimura »… Armés de pelles, ils creusèrent la terre à côté de la première sépulture jusqu'à atteindre des dimensions suffisantes pour y faire descendre le cercueil.

Vinrent les prières, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Puis, chaque personne vint s'adresser au manager une dernière fois, lui adressant des remerciements. Irimi et Koma le remercièrent de les avoir écartés de cette folie qui les rongeait, d'avoir transformé l'animosité qu'ils se vouaient en amitié. Yomo se montra nostalgique, et bien plus bavard que de coutume, lui aussi avait été sauvé par Yoshimura, et il s'en souvenait parfaitement, le jour où cet homme lui avait évité une mort certaine contre l'Ange de la Mort du CCG. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Touka et d'Ayato, la jeune femme déclara :

« Patron… merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je ne suis jamais parvenue à vous rembourser quoique ce soit… Vous avez été si bon envers nous… Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir offert un chez moi. »

Ayato quant à lui se montra un peu moins émotif, il se contenta de dire :

« Je vous remercie… Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, et vous êtes occupés de nous tout du long. Merci. »

Hinami décida de pardonner au vieil homme, il avait ses torts, mais il avait aussi beaucoup fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse et épanouie. D'une voix un peu chevrotante, elle prononça les phrases suivantes :

« Je me rappelle encore ces journées lumineuses… Lorsque ma mère et mon père étaient encore parmi nous… Je venais souvent à l'Antique pour me nourrir, vous nous donniez sans compter… Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment généreux monsieur Yoshimura, merci de m'avoir aidé lorsque j'étais au plus mal. »

Enfin, Kaneki et Eto adressèrent leurs dernières paroles à l'ancienne goule de V. Kaneki débuta :

« Kuzen… J'estime… que vous avez été un particulièrement mauvais père… Vous n'avez rempli aucune de vos obligations morales envers Eto… Sachez que j'en suis… fortement déçu. Outre cela, vous étiez aussi un homme bienveillant, vous n'avez pas hésité à m'aider alors que je vous considérais comme des monstres, et pour cela, je ne serai jamais en mesure de vous remercier assez. Puissiez-vous retrouver Ukina là-haut. »

Eto prit la parole d'une voix éteinte :

« Je ne pourrais… jamais te pardonner… J'ai souffert de ton absence durant toute mon enfance… mais ce n'est pas tout… Tu as souhaité la mort de mon mari… Tu as planifié la mort de mon mari… Tu as voulu détruire mon mari… Tes actes odieux sont irrémissibles… Néanmoins, tu demeures mon géniteur… mon… Père. Tu m'as offert une vie que je peux aujourd'hui vivre pleinement avec Ken, alors je t'en remercie. Qui plus est, on m'a souvent rapporté de toi que tu prenais soin des goules les plus faibles, je pense que… c'était très courageux de ta part. Allez… vas retrouver Maman maintenant, elle t'attend déjà depuis longtemps. »

Le cercueil fut fermé et la terre terre vint peu à peu le recouvrir jusqu'à ce que le monticule atteigne la hauteur du sol. Une stèle y fut placée : _Kuzen Yoshimura_

Après quelques minutes à contempler le vide laissé par cet homme, les goules rentrèrent à l'Antique. Dans le testament du vieil homme, Touka faisait acquisition de l'échoppe, cela allait parfaitement à Eto qui ne souhaitait absolument pas être la gérante d'un café. Cependant, Yoshimura leur avait laissé un petit quelque chose… une lettre adressée à l'un comme à l'autre. :

 _Eto, Ken,_

 _A l'heure où vous lirez cette lettre, je ne serai plus là. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus, bien que cela puisse paraître ironique, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je veux partir avec le moins de non dits possible alors… je tenais à vous dire que… je suis désolé : désolé de ne pas avoir pu élever ma propre fille, désolé de ne pas l'avoir protégée, désolé de ne pas être allé sauver Ken des griffes de l'Aogiri, désolé d'avoir voulu sa mort en pensant à tort que j'agissais pour le bien être de ma fille._

 _Voyez-vous cela… Ma vie n'est qu'une suite infinitésimale de regrets… Au début on se dit qu'on pourra y remédier par une bonne action mais petit à petit, ils s'empilent… jusqu'à ronger totalement notre vie… On en devient conditionnés par les actes qui caractérisent notre passé. Ne les laissez pas gâcher votre vie._

 _Hinami nous a informé que vous viviez une vie paisible, heureux. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour partir le sourire aux lèvres ! J'ai trop longtemps oublié le rôle principal d'un père : faire tout pour que sa fille soit heureuse, même si cela va à l'encontre de mes fondements. Mais maintenant, je crois que je m'en rappelle enfin. Alors oui, même si vous êtes incapables de me pardonner, je m'en vais retrouver Ukina heureux, je sais dorénavant que ma fille unique partage sa vie avec un jeune homme très respectable, et qu'ils sont inséparables._

 _C'est peut être trop tard pour vous le souhaiter, mais je tenais tout de même à ce que vous le sachiez, quand bien même elle n'ait aucune valeur : je vous offre ma bénédiction pour votre union, prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre, vous en avez déjà assez fait pour cette ville médiocre._

 _Cordialement, le patron de l'Antique._

 _N.B : J'ai donné mes biens à Touka puisqu'elle ne possède rien, j'espère que vous comprendrez, vous avez déjà beaucoup d'argent._

Les deux goules borgnes lurent cette lettre avec attention, ils reconnaissaient bien l'écriture un peu tremblante de Kuzen Yoshimura. Bien qu'ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, ce dernier message les toucha, ils avaient volontairement pris de la distance avec lui, mais constater qu'il désirait qu'ils soient heureux ne pouvait que leur faire chaud au cœur.

Main dans la main, les deux goules borgnes prirent le chemin du retour après avoir salué les membres de l'Antique. Kaneki bien que n'ayant pas son permis conduisit, Eto venait de perdre son père et l'avait enterré depuis tout juste quelques heures, il ne voulait pas qu'elle conduise. Et de fait, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'assoupir contre l'épaule de son mari, apaisée.

Kaneki roula dans la nuit noire, il avait l'habitude maintenant, la nuit était partie apparente de leur vie. Eto et Ken uniquement de jour, ce n'était pas vraiment eux. La nuit était le moment où ils étaient le plus proche l'un de l'autre, où ils étaient seuls l'un avec l'autre ; et ils appréciaient tout particulièrement cette nuit ésotérique.

* * *

Kaneki coupa le moteur et retira la clé du contact, ils étaient arrivés. Néanmoins, Eto dormait toujours, et n'était visiblement pas prête de se réveiller. Ni une ni deux, Kaneki la prit délicatement dans ses bras et marcha en direction de la maison. Alors qu'il entra, il salua gentiment Usami qui semblait les attendre et se dirigea vers leur chambre pour y déposer la jeune femme. Toutefois, à peine y pénétra-t-il que quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux, enfin, aux narines. Le lit était chargé d'odeurs non familières, du parfum mais aussi… plus subtile de la goule. Kaneki gronda d'une voix coléreuse :

« Ça pue la goule par ici… » et lança à Usami un regard chargé de sous entendus, il savait pertinemment que celui-ci avait dormi dans leur lit pendant leur absence.

Il déposa donc Eto sur le canapé et congédia l'adolescent d'une voix sans appel :

« Vas te coucher sans plus attendre » puis s'occupa d'aérer la pièce et de changer les draps, les couvertures, les alèses et les taies d'oreiller… Il n'était vraiment pas content qu'Usami se comporte ainsi, il n'avait PAS le droit…

Après avoir tout substitué, Kaneki alla chercher sa femme mais celle-ci était déjà réveillée… Elle s'excusa envers lui :

« J'étais un peu fatiguée je crois bien… Tu as dû conduire tout seul… Pardon Ken. Pourquoi fais-tu le lit ? »

Le jeune homme soupira :

« Mon odorat me dit qu'Usami s'y est tranquillement vautré pendant que nous étions à Toyko… Et je ne supporte pas de sentir une odeur qui ne soit pas la tienne là dedans. »

Eto afficha une moue contrariée, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout à elle non plus… Quel culot… De toute façon, ils changeraient les draps dès que quelqu'un oserait s'y glisser sans leur autorisation… Mais quand bien même… C'était du travail en plus ! Kaneki maugréa :

« Ce qui est fait est fait… Ce gosse a visiblement un problème, espérons qu'il le résolve de lui même et qu'il apprenne où est sa place. Je l'ai expédié au lit, pas besoin d'aller le punir, à la rigueur, on lui en parlera demain. »

La jeune femme à la belle chevelure smaragdine acquiesça et après avoir pris un bain avec son bien-aimé, ils allèrent au lit sans plus tarder, cette journée avait mine de rien était exténuante.

Les draps sortaient de l'armoire, ils avaient pour seul odeur la lessive et les souverains borgnes n'aimaient pas ça… Alors, Kaneki se blottit encore plus fort contre Eto, le visage totalement plaqué contre son giron. Là, il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. C'était chaud, c'était moelleux, ça sentait exquisement bon, c'était vivant, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Eto, quant à elle posa sa tête légèrement recourbée au-dessus de celle de Kaneki, elle adorait son odeur à lui aussi. Elle pouvait enfin s'endormir tranquillement, autrement, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, la jeune femme entendit un léger : « Je t'aime Eto, pour toujours. » N'y tenant plus, elle descendit au niveau du visage de Kaneki pour observer un moment son adoré romantique, sans rien dire. Un sourire se dessina finalement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prononce :

« Je t'aime Ken, je t'aime tellement. Tu es toujours là pour moi, la nuit j'ai l'impression que tu me protèges plus que je ne te console. Tu sais, si tu venais à ne plus te pelotonner ainsi contre moi, je crois que je n'arriverais plus à dormir. Je me sens si bien lorsque ton souffle chaud vient bercer mon sommeil… J'adore chacune de nos petites manies, tout ce que l'on fait ensemble… La tendresse que tu as pour moi…. Nos séances câlins plus que fréquentes, mais toujours aussi doucereuses… » puis elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kaneki n'attendit guère longtemps pour reprendre sa position chérie, et il vint déposer de petits baisers sur la gorge et la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ils n'allaient pas passer à l'acte ce soir là, mais de petits moments de tendresse, étaient toujours bienvenus. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils étaient toujours partants pour quelques douces caresses, c'était si agréable, si… relaxant.

Eto ronronna doucement :

« Huuum… Continue comme ça… cela me met dans les meilleures dispositions qui soient… »

Alors, Kaneki poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme soit cueillie par Morphée puis, à son tour, le visage plaqué contre la douce peau d'albâtre de sa femme, il sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil profond, emporté par l'image d'une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux de jade.

Les mois se succédèrent avec une ambivalence familiale plus que prépondérante, d'une part, deux goules borgnes qui n'avaient de cesse de s'aimer, leurs soirées animées par des étreintes dansantes, de la musique, des jeux et de la lecture tandis que d'autre part, une goule grandissante regardait d'un œil acerbe cette liaison qu'il ne pouvait accepter…

* * *

 _Le jour fatidique_

Aujourd'hui était la veille du dix-huitième anniversaire d'Usami, que le temps passait vite… Il était avec eux depuis un peu moins de cinq ans, et cela faisait sept ans que Ken et Eto étaient mariés. Le jeune homme allait bientôt fêter ses vingt-sept ans et Eto allait sur ses trente-deux ans. La crise de la trentaine avait été inexistante, Eto n'avait pas vieilli d'un iota, pas plus que Kaneki. Le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme, elle avait encore totalement confiance en son potentiel à le ravir durant leurs moments les plus intimes.

Ken et Eto étaient restés les jeunes goules borgnes qu'ils avaient toujours été, toujours aussi impulsifs et joyeux, rien ne les arrêtait. Bien évidemment, ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, la vie leur semblait particulièrement terne lorsqu'ils étaient séparés… D'un point de vue extérieur, Ken et Eto apparaissaient comme un couple solide et heureux, et c'était le cas, si personne n'avait assisté à leurs disputes, c'est parce qu'il n'y en avait eu aucune. Si les disputes apparaissent, en quelque sorte, elles sont voulues, or, ce n'était pas le cas dans leur paisible bâtisse.

Lorsque, durant la matinée, les goules borgnes lui avaient demandé ce qu'il souhaitait en cadeau d'anniversaire, sa réponse fut identique à celle des années précédentes :

« Je veux dormir avec Eto. »

Eto laissa échapper un long soupir, puis après avoir échangé un regard avec Kaneki, elle acquiesça. Néanmoins, elle fixa quelques conditions :

« Demain tu auras dix-huit ans, c'est donc la dernière fois que tu dors avec moi de ta vie. J'en avais fait la promesse à Ken, il serait le seul homme avec qui je partagerai mon lit. Même si elle a été en partie rompue lorsque tu as dormi avec moi, on peut considérer qu'elle reste valable, et je ferai tout pour la préserver. »

Kaneki poursuivit :

« Par ailleurs… Nous n'allons pas pouvoir te garder avec nous éternellement, il va être temps que tu prennes ton envol Usami. Je ne dis pas que cela va se faire du jour au lendemain mais… d'ici à ce que tu aies vingt ans, il va falloir que tu songes à te trouver un lieu où tu pourrais habiter. Si tu vas vivre à Tokyo, ce que je recommande assez moyennement du fait des conflits incessants, il y a un café dans le 20eme arrondissement, l' _Antique_. Ses propriétaires sont des goules et n'hésiteront pas à t'aider si tu es en mesure de répondre à leurs attentes. Bien sûr, nous pourrons t'aider financièrement et, physiquement s'il le faut mais nous ne serons plus aussi présents, tu es grand maintenant. Nous avons tâché de te donner une éducation qui te permette d'évoluer librement dans le monde des humains, à toi d'en tirer profit. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Kaneki et Eto avaient eu cette discussion à propos d'Usami, les souverains borgnes étaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce point là, tôt ou tard, Usami devrait partir, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement chez eux, lui aussi devait vivre sa vie. Cela ne les gênerait pas qu'il passe chez eux comme Hinami avait coutume de le faire, mais il devenait impérieux qu'il développe son indépendance.

La nuit arriva, et avec, l'heure d'aller au lit. A regrets, Eto laissa son bien-aimé entamer sa longue nuit blanche, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se séparait de lui pour Usami, la toute dernière. Cette fois-ci vêtue d'un pyjama, elle partit dormir en compagnie d'Usami, la mine un peu morne. Elle tenta tout de même de garder bonne figure, c'était l'anniversaire d'Usami, si c'était ce qui le rendait content alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Usami avait le même comportement que Kaneki, il venait se blottir contre elle tel un enfant sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il avait dix-huit ans et n'était plus du tout un enfant, ce comportement enfantin presque œdipien n'avait pas à se manifester. Alors, elle se décala du mieux qu'elle put, tâchant de mettre de la distance entre elle et le garçon puis s'endormit bien gré mal gré. Penser à Kaneki laissa son esprit s'envoler doucement…

* * *

C'était en pleine nuit, Eto fut réveillée par un imperceptible bruit, une respiration haletante qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Dès qu'il posa une main sur elle, Eto gronda :

« Recule. Tout de suite. »

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Usami obéisse, celui-ci agit à l'exact opposé. Sans douceur aucune, il fondit sur elle et jeta ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme tout en tentant de lui arracher les vêtements. Il grogna :

« J'ai assez attendu ! » puis plus gentiment, presque en l'implorant :

« Eto, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je te veux ! Tu es tellement belle ! Ken ne te mérite pas ! Je peux te faire du bien ! »

Dans la tête d'Eto il n'y avait que de la révulsion et… de la peur. Une peur terrifiante, angoissante au possible… Ses mains qui s'affairaient bestialement sur sa poitrine, ce regard hagard, ces babines dont de la bave coule à la commissure, elle ne connaissait que trop bien cela…

 _Non !_

Eto ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, pas encore… Elle avait tellement peur de ça… Elle en était tétanisée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se mit à pleurer sans même qu'Usami s'en aperçoive. La jeune goule de dix-huit ans était bien trop affairée à se repaître de la chair de la jeune femme. Dans la tête d'Usami, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée, une unique logique erronée : Eto allait tomber amoureux de lui quand elle constaterait à quel point il était amoureux d'elle !

Alors, il envoya ses mains à tâtons sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, c'était moelleux, c'était agréable. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sans plus attendre, il y précipita la bouche et commença à les lécher tel un animal assoiffé. Eto était dévastée, indignée… Elle avait envie de mourir… Son corps… Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Kaneki puisse se l'accaparer.

Cela la dégoûtait qu'on la regarde avec ce regard vitreux si ce n'était pas son mari, le seul homme qu'elle aimait… Mais Usami en voulait toujours plus incapable de se rassasier de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… Il commença à glisser sa main le long du ventre de la jeune femme puis tenta de forcer l'ouverture de ses cuisses… D'une voix éteinte, Eto cria :

« Ken ! »

En un laps de temps proche de cinq secondes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Kaneki entra dans la foulée pour constater ce que faisait Usami. Le jeune adulte avait arraché le tee-shirt de sa femme et se repaissait de sa chair tout en tentant de la forcer à écarter les cuisses… Keneki passa par tous les états… D'abord, de la surprise, puis de la tristesse pour Eto et enfin une colère dévastatrice, comme il n'en avait que rarement connue. Instantanément, son kakugan s'embrasa d'une lueur meurtrière, le boucher rêvait de ressortir… Kaneki se réfréna du mieux qu'il put et éructa ses simples mots avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions :

« Usami Nakazo, je vais te tuer. » En même temps, il craqua son doigt avec une telle violence que celui-ci se rompit, Kaneki ne laissa apparaître aucune trace de douleur sur son visage, ni même de gêne. Cela ne faisait, vraiment pas mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son vrai nom, le garçon ne faisait plus partie de la famille, pas après ça. Tout était fini, la petite comédie avait assez duré. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait sauf… faire quelque chose qui blesserait Eto. Une insulte, un coup, une méchanceté aurait été sévèrement puni. Le début d'un viol sur sa femme en pleurs… il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer une punition suffisante.

Usami se releva pour faire face à Kaneki, la goule borgne se moqua de lui :

« Tu fais face à ton complexe d'Oedipe à dix-huit ans, à croire que ta pute de mère t'a bien mal élevé. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elle est morte ! »

Tout ce que voulait Kaneki, c'était blesser le gamin monté sur testostérones, il avait fait du mal à sa Eto, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Kaneki savait qu'Usami n'avait jamais pu vraiment faire le décès de sa mère, enfoncer le clou un peu plus fort lui faisait un bien fou.

Le garçon gronda avec férocité :

« Ken, je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles. Dans ce monde, c'est le plus fort qui prend tout et, crois-moi je prendrai Eto aussi. Tu n'as rien à faire avec elle ! Incapable de la protéger que tu es ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'une goule sans kagune puisse faire quoique ce soit ! »

Puis, un sourire sadique marqua son visage, enfin, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur l'homme qui s'était accaparé tout ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité. Usami soupira :

« Par contre… moi j'en ai un. Et tu vas y goûter. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il déploya son kagune blindé et deux kakugan s'activèrent. Kaneki en aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, derrière Usami, Eto pleurait toujours, elle arborait un visage terrorisé, Kaneki avait l'impression de se voir lors de ses crises d'angoisse, son cœur se crispa encore plus. Usami avait fait pleurer Eto, encore une fois, une fois de trop. Il ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

Kaneki fixa à nouveau son attention sur son adversaire visiblement prêt à en découdre, légèrement plus grand que lui, il avait un physique maigrichon et un kagune de taille à peine correcte. C'était parce qu'il mangeait à sa faim, rien de plus, il ne le sortait pratiquement jamais et était à peine capable de faire des moulinets avec… et dire qu'il espérait tuer le roi borgne avec ça…

Kaneki lui offrit un rictus diabolique avant de se moquer de son aspect dégingandé :

« Non attends ! Tu comptes vraiment me… vaincre avec ça ? Laisse-moi rire. » Son visage perdit alors toute expression et il déclara d'une voix atone :

« Allez viens, je t'attends. »

Usami ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur Kaneki en criant, il allait le détruire, tout lui prendre, aimer le voir souffrir. Lorsqu'il abattit son kagune, il ne rencontra rien, fouettant seulement l'air. Il leva le regard s'attendant à trouver Kaneki reculé mais il ne vit personne. Un craquement le fit se retourner, Kaneki l'observait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard inexpressif, avec la tête penchée.

La goule borgne s'était volontairement placée de telle sorte à avoir Eto près de lui, elle était sa priorité, sa première entreprise était de l'écarter de tout danger potentiel. Kaneki demanda finalement :

« Tu voulais me la prendre, c'est ça ? » puis il laissa sa colère prendre le dessus et hurla :

« Tu la veux ?! Viens la chercher alors ! Qu'est ce que tu attends sale faible ! VIENS ! Essaie de me la pr… »

Usami cria à son tour :

« Je vais la prendre que tu le veuilles ou non ! » et s'élança de nouveau sur Kaneki. Alors qu'il abattait à nouveau son kagune, Kaneki rompit la distance qui les séparait, saisit la tête de son ennemi par derrière et l'envoya à la rencontre de son genou fulgurant. Il savoura les doux craquements qui suivirent, sentant les os du visage se disloquer un à un sous la puissance du coup, et encore ce n'était rien… Tout juste un dixième de la force qu'il avait mise contre Tatara.

Kaneki saisit alors par le col un Usami avec le visage sanglant et mit son doigt devant sa bouche avant de chuchoter :

« Quand je parle tu te tais… et tu écoutes. »

Il reprit, plus calmement :

« Usami, mon fils désormais renié, tu as tenté de violer ma femme. Tu sais, j'aurais eu plus de respect pour toi si tu avais seulement tenté de lui faire des avances et d'attendre son refus ou son accord. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'aurais du poser tes sales pattes sur elle sans qu'elle t'ait donné son autorisation. Comment je te vois aujourd'hui… Eh bien, comme une raclure, un déchet. Laisse moi mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois, Eto est MA femme. Nous vivons ensemble depuis que j'ai dix huit ans. Et nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Elle est à MOI ! Comme je suis à ELLE. Toi, tu n'est RIEN. Juste un JOUET. »

Le garçon grogna de rage quant aux dernières allusions de Kaneki et lui bondit dessus prêt à en découdre. Dans certains moments, la rage pouvait être un atout de taille, mais certainement pas lorsque les deux adversaires étaient séparés par un fossé aussi profond. Cependant, Kaneki n'avait pas envie de jouer avec sa proie, il allait se contenter de la briser puis, il irait consoler sa dulcinée.

Cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas que le premier coup se profile et vint directement à la rencontre d'Usami, un crochet puissant fit cracher de la bile au garçon tout en broyant des côtes mais Kaneki ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il saisit le gamin et le jeta contre un mur avec une force considérable, Usami sentit ses os craquer lors du choc. Il tenta désespérément de se relever et déclara d'une voix faible :

« Eto est à moi ! Elle n'est pas pour toi ! »

Cette dernière remarque eut le don de rendre Kaneki encore plus furieux, il saisit le jeune adulte par les cheveux et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

« Tu essaies de violer ma femme dans notre propre maison et tu oses penser qu'elle est à toi ! Tu l'as faite pleurer et tu oses penser pouvoir la protéger ! Ne te fous pas de moi Usami ! D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qu'elle a appelé. Jamais elle ne te demandera de l'aide, jamais ! »

Le combat était à sens unique mais cela ne gênait pas Kaneki, il avait depuis longtemps appris à se montrer sans pitié, il retourna le coude du jeune homme lui arrachant un hurlement de bête acculée. Sous la peur de mourir, Usami porta un coup dans les côtes à Kaneki avec son kagune, la lame pénétra avec difficulté sous les muscles mais parvint néanmoins à s'enfoncer profondément. Usami sourit, il avait gagné. Lorsqu'une voix posée le sortit de sa rêverie :

« C'est tout ? Tu es vraiment faible. Si on suit ta logique, tu n'auras donc rien. »

D'un coup de pied puissant, Kaneki fit s'enfoncer la rotule du genou gauche du garçon, la jambe se trouva pliée dans le sens inverse et après s'être effondré au sol, Usami émit un autre cri guttural, il avait été défait. Kaneki n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, il le traîna dans la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le jeta dehors comme un malpropre. Ses dernières paroles pour Usami furent :

« Ne t'avise pas de remettre le pied dans cette maison. Il te reste deux possibilités, ou tu attends ici toute la nuit et demain matin je te tue, ou tu t'en vas et on ne te revoit plus jamais. Tu as été notre fils pendant cinq ans, tu bénéficies donc d'un léger traitement de faveur mais, crois-moi, si je te revois, je viens te tuer. Et n'essaie plus jamais de contacter Eto. »

Pour marquer ses propos, Kaneki écrasa violemment du talon les doigts légèrement repliés du jeune homme qui produisent un craquement caractéristique et il referma la porte, sourd aux pleurs d'Usami.

Sans plus attendre, il remonta en haut, prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé et de la barricader avec une commode. Il était encore blême de rage. La jeune femme avait le regard dans le vide, ses yeux étaient larmoyants, elle semblait perdue. Kaneki retira tous ses vêtements tachés de sang et s'essuya le visage et les mains avec pour ensuite, avec la plus grande douceur, prendre Eto dans ses bras et la consoler :

« Je suis là, c'est fini maintenant. » Il caressait l'arrière de sa tête en murmurant :

« Là… C'est passé… Je suis là Eto… Tout va bien… Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal… Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt… »

Cela dura longtemps, facilement une demie-heure où il n'eut de cesse de la tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende totalement. La jeune femme finit par déclarer :

« Ça va mieux. Merci Ken. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Kaneki expliqua tout, ce qu'il avait dit, les sévices physiques qu'il lui avait infligées, il n'omit rien et obtint finalement l'approbation d'Eto :

« Tu as bien fait, tu veux bien qu'on dorme un peu ? »

Kaneki murmura :

« Avec plaisir. »

La jeune femme se dévêtit avec joie, et se coucha sans plus tarder contre Kaneki. Alors que le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour d'elle pour la consoler, la jeune femme les déplia gentiment et l'invita à se blottir contre elle. Elle allait mieux maintenant, et puis, elle savait que Kaneki dormait vraiment bien s'il était ainsi emmitouflé contre son giron. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il se sentait tellement bien contre elle… Tout comme elle était sa priorité, il était la sienne. Elle voulait qu'il dorme paisiblement alors, c'était sans hésiter un instant qu'elle l'invita à sa blottir contre elle. Et puis, elle aussi avait plus de mal à s'endormir lorsqu'il n'était pas ainsi appuyé contre elle, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus là tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur lorsqu'il avait son visage plongé dans sa poitrine. Eto eut l'immense satisfaction de ne pas être révulsée par cette présence qui venait se coller contre elle. Si elle n'avait pas pu le supporter, elle en aurait été malade. Mais manifestement, tout allait bien, le contact avec Kaneki était plus que rassurant, c'était toujours aussi bon, si ce n'est plus encore ce soir-là. Rapidement, les deux goules borgnes s'endormirent à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et satisfait.

* * *

Un bruit les réveilla en sursaut, un bruit qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement, celui de leur fourgonnette… Kaneki bondit hors du lit à la vitesse éclair mais il était déjà trop tard, lorsqu'il sortit dehors, la voiture s'en allait déjà au loin… Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve et c'était ainsi qu'il agissait… Très bien, ils allaient venir le chercher, coûte que coûte… Cette fois-ci, ils ne feraient certainement pas dans la dentelle, ils allaient lui montrer ce que signifiait réellement être une goule.

Kaneki et Eto déjeunèrent sans plus tarder, uniquement des poches RC de goules, ils étaient de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là, pas l'un envers l'autre, mais contre le monde. Qui plus est, le temps était gris et des trombes d'eau se mettaient à couler… Après un repas plein de cellules RC, ils enfilèrent leur apparat de goules et allèrent au garage pour prendre le véhicule qu'ils s'étaient achetés pour leur anniversaire de mariage précédent, une moto de grosse cylindrée. Kaneki la conduisait même s'il n'avait pas son permis puisqu'ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucun contrôle dans cette zone peu peuplée. Par contre, rouler jusqu'à Tokyo avec, cela serait une première !

Comme ils l'avaient fait à Tokyo, ils laissèrent un message à l'entrée :

 _Maison principale des Souverains Borgnes,_

 _Accès strictement interdit._

 _Massacre et Désolation seront notre courroux._

Aussitôt sortis dehors, ils enfourchèrent le véhicule motorisé, Kaneki était à l'avant et Eto se tenait à lui d'un bras tandis que de l'autre, elle portait la mallette contenant Chi She Lian, Kaneki aimait bien se battre avec. La moto fit une embardée lorsque Kaneki tourna l'accélérateur d'un mouvement vif, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Une seule destination lui venait en tête, le 20eme arrondissement, le seul refuge potentiel qu'ils avaient évoqué à Usami.

Les souverains borgnes roulaient à toute allure, sans aucun respect des limitations de vitesse, ils devaient absolument rattraper Usami. Les pneus de la moto crissaient sur le bitume mouillé et plus d'une fois ils manquèrent de chuter. C'était sans compter la force de Kaneki qui n'avait aucune difficulté à redresser le véhicule lorsque celui-ci penchait dangereusement. La pluie battait son plein et leur vision était particulièrement masquée par les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de leur casque. Zigzaguant habilement entre les voitures, ils parvinrent à largement écourter le temps de trajet et estimèrent qu'Usami ne les avait précédé que d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ils prirent la direction du 20 eme arrondissement afin d'y intercepter la goule à problèmes.

* * *

Usami n'avait pas pu bouger pendant plus de deux heures, ses blessures guérissaient à une vitesse ridicule, il s'était fait écraser tel un moucheron. Dès qu'il se sentit capable de marcher, il se leva avec maints efforts et, à pas de loups, pénétra dans la maison. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à l'entrée, les clés de la camionnette… Il avait bien fait d'apprendre les rudiments de la conduite, il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait lui servir autant. L'aube s'était déjà levée lorsqu'il se les eut accaparées. Toujours aussi discrètement, il entra dans le véhicule et enfonça la clé dans le contact.

Il tourna celle-ci et le moteur vrombit, ça y est le fourgon se mettait en marche. Sans perdre une seconde, Usami démarra et commença à s'éloigner de la maison dans laquelle il avait passé près de cinq années. Il put discerner Ken dans son rétroviseur qui tentait de l'arrêter mais la goule borgne n'était pas assez rapide. Cela le fit rire, il aurait au moins le plaisir d'exercer cette vengeance là…

Usami conduisit prudemment jusqu'à Tokyo, ruminant sa défaite contre Ken… Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver, la goule borgne était si puissante… Même s'il n'avait pas de kagune, Ken lui avait brisé les membres comme s'il s'agissait de brindilles… Usami souffrait encore, ses blessures n'avaient même pas fini de guérir. Après deux heures et quart de conduite prudente, il discerna les panneaux qui indiquaient qu'il entrait à Tokyo. Cela faisait cinq années qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds… Cette ville avait un certain attrait nostalgique.

Malgré tout, Usami était d'une humeur massacrante, tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, lui qui voulait Eto s'était retrouvé couvert de blessures ignobles… Pour autant il ne renonça pas à la jeune femme aux cheveux verts… Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de plus de puissance… Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne à manier son kagune au plus vite. Alors, pourquoi ne pas attaquer cette femme blonde qui était vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire des colombes ? Ces vestes le hantaient encore, les hommes qui avaient tué sa mère les portait en ce jour fatidique… L'inspectrice était aux abords du 20eme arrondissement, là où il devait se rendre. Elle constituait donc… un obstacle. La rue était peu fréquentée, en dehors de la femme il n'y avait que deux passants. Usami ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire, il allait la massacrer puis en faire son repas.

Usami n'avait pas peur du tout, il avait seulement faim… Guérir ses blessures lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie maintenant, il devait se ressourcer. Sans hésiter, il bondit sur la jeune femme son kagune blindé paré pour la transpercer. Mais… ce qu'il ignorait… c'était son statut de goule… Usami n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existait des goules beaucoup plus puissantes que lui. Après tout, il trouvait son kagune épais et solide, c'était largement suffisant pour s'occuper d'une faible humaine…

L'inspectrice Mado n'était pas de cet avis, dès qu'elle aperçut l'individu se profiler, elle se tint prête à déclencher son quinque. Lorsqu'Usami bondit, il ne bénéficia d'aucun effet de surprise et son attaque fut brutalement repoussée par une arme fort semblable à un kagune… L'inspectrice détailla son adversaire, maigrichon et un kagune de taille normale, tout au plus une goule de rang A. Elle allait en faire son petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, il pouvait avoir des complices, alors, avant d'entamer son combat elle adressa une requête au CCG puis parla aux deux passants terrorisés :

« Goule de rang A interceptée dans le 20eme arrondissement à ma position. Envoyez l'inspecteur Amon ainsi que les Quinx, d'autres goules pourraient arriver. »

« Fuyez je la retiendrai sans mal, si vous restez, vous ne ferez que me gêner. »

* * *

Usami ne s'était pas imaginé les choses comme ça, il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la toucher ? Pourquoi son corps se couvrait-il de blessures ? Peu à peu, son kagune se délitait tandis que l'inspectrice ne faiblissait pas d'un iota. Il n'avait pas pensé que les événements puissent prendre cette tournure… C'était comme avec Ken… Au début, ce n'était que de légères coupures mais peu à peu les blessures devenaient plus profondes. Au bout d'un temps, il ne parvenait plus à bouger son bras droit et un coup plus puissant que les autres l'envoya rouler au sol…

La sensation était étrange, il n'avait plus la force de se relever, il voulait encore se battre mais son corps n'en pouvait plus… La pluie frappait avec force son visage et l'eau ruisselante venait se mélanger avec son sang. Ainsi, il allait mourir comme ça ? Sans avoir rien accompli ? Sans avoir eu ce qu'il convoitait ? Non, il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi.

L'inspectrice s'approcha de lui avec précaution, craignant qu'il soit en train de feindre son incapacité à se lever. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'adressa au jeune homme :

« Une goule sans masque et particulièrement faible… Pourtant, tu agis comme eux agissaient lorsqu'ils habitaient encore Tokyo. Pathétique. Meurs. » et elle abattit son quinque sur la goule qui gisait au sol.

Avant que son coup n'ait pu atteindre sa cible, une autre goule vint dévier le coup à l'aide de son kagune. L'inspectrice Mado reconnut en un éclair cette goule… la fille Fueguchi… celle qui avait tué son père. Enfin, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une fille mais à une adulte désormais ; toutefois, son kagune ne trompait pas. Mado déclara cyniquement :

« C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Moi qui te pensais évaporée voilà que tu apparais comme la cerise sur le gâteau. C'est absolument… parfait. »

Hinami ne releva pas la remarque. Elle n'était pas loin lorsqu'elle avait ressenti émerger ce kagune… En pleine journée qui plus est… Qui était assez bête pour faire cela ? Hormis Ken et Eto, aucune goule ne pouvait se le permettre, pas même elle. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait mais elle ne s'attendait aucunement à voir une goule se battre contre un inspecteur près du 20eme arrondissement. Cette goule ne connaissait probablement pas les règles du quartier. Hinami s'apprêtait à laisser la goule à son triste sort lorsqu'elle vit.

 _Impossible_

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il à Tokyo ? Pourquoi se battait-il contre des inspecteurs ? Où étaient Ken et Eto ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien… Malgré tout, elle enfila prestement son masque s'assurant que personne ne l'ait vue et elle s'empressa de protéger Usami. Hinami était particulièrement embêtée de se retrouver contre cette inspectrice qui utilisait une quinque faite à partir du kagune de son père… Durant toute sa vie à Tokyo, elle était parvenue à l'éviter… à son plus grand bonheur.

Hinami demanda à Usami :

« Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? »

Le jeune homme qui jusque là n'avait pas reconnu Hinami balbutia :

« J'ai mal… Je ne peux pas me lever… Je n'ai plus de forces… »

Hinami soupira :

« Guéris au plus vite ! Je tâcherai de la retenir le plus longtemps possible. Fais moi signe quand tu peux te lever. »

Et elle entama son combat avec l'inspectrice spéciale Akira Mado. Hinami était devenue forte, elle était même devenue très forte. Elle ne laissa pas un instant de répit à son adversaire et vint l'acculer avec tout ce qu'elle avait, forçant ainsi Mado à rester sur la défensive. Le combat était très largement dominé par Hinami qui peu à peu faisait reculer la colombe et ainsi, l'éloignait d'Usami. Finalement, elle lui infligea un coup sous les côtés qui la fit flancher.

Hinami n'avait jamais tué un inspecteur, seulement des humains lorsqu'elle avait besoin de manger… Mais elle ne voulait pas tuer plus que de raison, elle avait neutralisé son adversaire, elle pouvait maintenant partir sans risque d'être poursuivie, la blessure étant trop profonde pour que l'inspectrice puisse avoir toute sa liberté de mouvement.

Alors qu'Hinami allait aider Usami à se relever, une silhouette lui bondit dessus à toute vitesse, elle eut à peine le temps de parer avec son kagune et se recula précipitamment. Des renforts… C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait arriver… Avec Usami sur le dos, elle se retrouvait bloquée… Elle allait devoir les affronter et les battre, à moins que Ken et Eto arrivent, quoique c'était totalement improbable.

Hinami examina les inspecteurs qui se tenaient devant elle, c'était l'inspecteur Kotaro Amon avec son groupe de Quinx… Les Quinx n'étaient pas vraiment un problème, leur unité était particulièrement faible mais ils savaient parfois se montrer surprenants… Ce qui était beaucoup plus problématique était le tandem Amon / Mado, les deux inspecteurs spéciaux étaient terriblement efficaces à deux et l'inspectrice se relevait déjà de ses blessures…

Usami gisant au sol impuissant assista à ce phénoménal combat qui se produisit sous ses yeux : le kagune d'Hinami était tellement gros ! La jeune femme se battit avec toute sa férocité, elle mit hors combat un membre des Quinx et blessa légèrement l'inspecteur Amon en les frappant de ses longs tentacules tandis qu'elle se protégeait avec les deux masses de cellules RC semblables à des ailes. Son kagune hybride était vraiment redoutable et de simples inspecteurs n'auraient pas fait long feu contre elle.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas de simples inspecteurs, mais des inspecteurs spéciaux qui avaient déjà affronté la Chouette Borgne. Agissant en coordination avec sa partenaire, Amon lui infligea une longue taillade à l'abdomen. Pour autant, Hinami ne fléchit pas et continua à se battre comme si de rien n'était, elle ne voulait pas que Kaneki et Eto perdent leur unique enfant. Elle était une goule hybride et mangeait une fois par mois de la goule, elle ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça !

Hinami se ressaisit et força son kagune à changer de forme, ses quatre tentacules provenant de son kagune écailleux restèrent tels quels mais son kakuge blindé opéra une transformation terrifiante. Chacune de ses ailes s'ouvrit en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'une plante carnivore qui allait dévorer ses proies. Dorénavant, elle avait huit membres faits de cellules RC qu'elle pouvait manier à sa guise.

En un éclair, elle empala contre un bâtiment un second Quinx puis constatant qu'à ce train là, elle ne pourrait gagner, elle fit ce qu'elle avait alors évité jusque-là, elle le décapita. Hinami avait envie de vomir elle ne voulait pas faire ça, c'était pour protéger Usami… Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'elle continuait à lutter. Mais, à la mort de l'un de leurs camarades, les inspecteurs redoublèrent d'ardeur et imprimèrent un terrible étau sur elle… Ils attaquaient de toute part, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Un coup mieux placé qu'un autre vint lui ravir sa jambe. Sans un bruit, Hinami s'effondra au sol, son kagune commençait à battre plus mollement, se battre contre autant d'inspecteurs c'était vraiment éreintant. En cet instant, elle en venait à se demander comment Kaneki avait fait pour liquider toutes les colombes du second arrondissement. Elle réussit néanmoins à éliminer un second Quinx en le broyant avec un de ses tentacules mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle était… trop fatiguée. L'inspecteur Amon se rapprocha d'elle en déviant ses tentacules à l'aide de son quinque. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait, il s'énerva :

« Ne fais pas semblant d'être humaine ! Sale monstre ! »

De rage d'avoir perdu plusieurs de ses hommes, il lui trancha la seconde jambe dans le seul but de l'entendre émettre un long hurlement continu. Constatant que la goule Fueguchi n'était plus en état de combattre, l'inspectrice Mado rompit la distance qui les séparait, en marchant lourdement, et une fois arrivée à hauteur de la goule, elle demanda avec un sourire sadique :

« Tu as bien tranché une jambe et un bras à mon père avant de l'égorger ? Je suppose que j'ai le droit d'exercer quelques représailles ! »

Demandant le quinque épée d'un des Quinx, elle s'adonna au plaisir de la faire souffrir en lui sectionnant le bras droit. Hinami se mit à pleurer tandis que les inspecteurs riaient grassement, voilà qu'ils obtenaient vengeance pour la mort de leurs compagnons ! Et puis, les autres inspecteurs s'y mirent à leur tour et commencèrent à la transpercer de leur quinque, ils ne visèrent pas son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle ne décède pas trop vite.

Usami qui voyait tout était horrifié par la scène qui se dépeignait sous ses yeux, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'enfuir. Il avait bien trop peur pour sauver Hinami, trop peur que les inspecteurs lui fassent subir la même chose. Alors, profitant qu'ils étaient tous attroupés autour d'elle, il se releva difficlement et s'enfuit en courant, de toutes ses forces, il voulait quitter Toyko, rentrer chez ses parents…

Hinami avait vu Usami s'enfuir mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître, au moins le petit était sauvé. Mais, la douleur était incommensurable et, à présent, elle s'en rendait compte : elle avait peur de mourir, l'idée d'être ainsi effacée du monde des vivants la terrorisait. Elle ne voulait pas partir en voyant ces visages ravis s'acharnant sur son corps mourant… Dans un dernier geste d'espoir, Hinami hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Papaaaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaaan ! A l'aideeeeeee ! Papaaaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaaan ! Je ne veux pas mouriiiiiir ! »

* * *

Kaneki et Eto étaient entrés dans Tokyo à une vitesse plus raisonnable puis s'étaient rendus au pied de leur appartement où ils y avaient déposé la moto et les casques pour ensuite monter sur les toits et évoluer en toute discrétion. Sans plus tarder, ils se dirigèrent vers le vingtième arrondissement, c'était là-bas qu'ils auraient le plus de chance de retrouver Usami. A leur arrivée sur les lieux, ils constatèrent que le CCG s'était déployé tout autour d'un périmètre et empêchait les passants de traverser la zone. Une intervention était probablement en cours, mais bon, ce n'était pas leur problème, ils avaient défini cela il y a bien longtemps, ils resteraient neutres.

 _Vraiment ?_

« Papaaaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaaan ! A l'aideeeeeee ! Papaaaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaaan ! Je ne veux pas mouriiiiiir ! » Eto et Kaneki avaient une excellente ouïe, ce cri ultime résonna à travers toute leur fibre. Hinami avait mal et elle pleurait de toutes ses forces, ils pouvaient le sentir dans ses cris éperdus. Kaneki serra les poings et ne prit même pas la peine de se concerter avec Eto, ils agirent en un instant en foncèrent à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces hurlements désespérés…

 _Et alors, ils virent._

Leurs expressions se peignirent de dégoût, encore une fois, les humains leur montraient qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres… Et encore une fois, ils arrivaient trop tard. Ils s'élancèrent de toutes leurs forces vers le groupe d'inspecteurs qui se recula pour reprendre une formation de combat laissant à découvert le corps d'Hinami en morceaux… Eto se jeta littéralement sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle tâcha de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle put :

« Hinami ! Nous sommes là Hinami ! Nous sommes là ! Courage ! Courage ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! »

La jeune femme était heureuse, ses supplications avaient finalement été entendues, elle tenta de saisir la main d'Eto avec son seul bras valide puis se rendit compte qu'ils lui avaient sectionné la main… Étrangement, elle avait de moins en moins mal, elle se sentait… de plus en plus légère. Kaneki se dépêcha de venir au chevet d'Hinami dont le sang coulait à flots depuis la bouche. Les deux goules borgnes savaient… qu'Hinami était d'ores et déjà condamnée. Ce qui lui avait été infligé était absolument abominable, ils l'avaient volontairement amputée de ses membres puis s'étaient faits un joyeux plaisir de la transpercer de leur quinque de telle sorte que son ventre n'était maintenant plus qu'un cratère sanguinolent béant…

Les souverains borgnes étaient désolés, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'instabilité émotionnelle dans laquelle ils baignaient. Kaneki tendit son avant-bras vers Hinami et ordonna :

« Mange ! » mais la jeune femme refusa :

« Non Ken.. Keuf… Keuf… Blurgh… On sait tous que… Blurghh… je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin… »

Elle poursuivit tant bien que mal :

« Montrez-moi vos visages s'il vous plaît. Je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Kaneki et Eto obtempèrent sans hésiter tout en surveillant les inspecteurs qui attendaient en formation. Hinami susurra péniblement :

« Vous êtes vraiment… Arghh.. beaux tous les deux. Merci… Keuf… d'avoir été… Blurgh mon papa et ma maman. J'ai été si… Kof Kof… heureuse avec vous. »

Kaneki et Eto se mirent à pleurer malgré eux, ils ne voulaient pas perdre Hinami, elle était devenue un élément majeur de leur vie… Une des seules personnes pour qui ils éprouvaient vraiment de l'amour. De l'amour… pour leur fille aînée qui avait toujours été si sage. Eto prit la parole, la voix chevrotante :

« Non Hinami… C'est nous qui te remercions d'avoir été notre fille, notre petite princesse que nous voyions tous les mois. Tu étais un véritable rayon de soleil dans notre vie… Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours avec toi, toujours… Alors, tu peux fermer les yeux, nous restons à tes côtés jusqu'au bout, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu resteras pour toujours notre unique fille. »

Eto déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et Kaneki en fit de même tout en murmurant :

« Eto et moi t'aimons Hinami, nous t'aimons très très forts… Tellement fort que… huuun… la vie ne sera plus jamais pareille sans toi. »

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire radieux, maintenant qu'ils étaient à côté d'elle, elle n'avait plus peur du tout. Plus rien ne lui faisait peur lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Eto, sa maman adorée. Et puis, juste à côté d'elle, il y avait son gentil papa qui veillait sur elle et sur sa maman… Hinami avait les paupières lourdes, elle les laissa retomber doucement et apaisa son souffle irrégulier, elle n'avait plus mal maintenant. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle oubliait totalement Usami, alors dans un dernier soupir, elle demanda :

« Est-ce que Usami a réussi à s'enfuir ? » et partit l'instant suivit dans un long sommeil.

A cette évocation, Eto comme Kaneki se crispèrent, si Usami était mêlé à cette affaire, il le paierait au centuple et même plus. Mais pour lors, la seule chose dont ils se souciaient, c'était la petite chose qui s'était éteinte dans leur bras. Eto et Kaneki se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes en se tenant fortement l'un contre l'autre… Leurs cris résonnaient forts tout à travers Tokyo, les souverains borgnes venaient de… perdre leur unique fille.

Perdant patience, l'inspecteur spécial Amon ordonna l'offensive en s'écriant :

« Comme si vous les goules pouviez ressentir quoique ce soit ! »

C'était… la phrase de trop. A la mort d'Hinami, Ken et Eto s'étaient brisés, toute leur bienveillance pour le monde s'était évaporée, ils n'en avaient qu'un dégoût immonde, Tokyo était vraiment abjecte.

Kaneki et Eto se levèrent, Eto portait dans ses bras le corps de leur fille tandis que Kaneki fonça contre les inspecteurs. Visiblement, ils ne les avaient toujours pas reconnus. Alors, d'une voix glaciale, il cria :

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû tuer notre fille ! Nous allons maintenant honorer les promesses que nous vous avions faites ! » et il montra son kakugan unique avant de remettre son masque.

Maintenant, les inspecteurs spéciaux savaient. Mado ordonna :

« Repli immédiat ! Repli ! » Mais à peine eut-elle dit cela que chacun des inspecteurs se retrouva plaqué au mur par le kagune monstrueux de Kaneki. Le roi borgne sortait enfin son kagune avec toute sa puissance, il était beaucoup plus gros qu'avant de quitter Tokyo… C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Son expression était livide, les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage mais il parla d'une voix claire quoique parfaitement atone :

« Je peux vous assurer qu'on va tenir notre promesse. Vous venez de torturer et de tuer notre fille unique. C'est absolument… impardonnable. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me met vraiment en colère aujourd'hui, je serai… sans pitié. Vous venez de rendre ma femme encore plus triste… Je vais vous faire chuter dans le gouffre du désespoir avec nous. »

Eto tenait encore sa petite Hinami dans les bras en pleurant, cela faisait tellement mal, elle se haïssait de ne pas être arrivée à temps, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger de ces coups atroces… Hinami ne tuait que pour se nourrir, et maintenant, elle avait été forcée de tuer des inspecteurs… Sa pauvre enfant était partie ainsi, dans la douleur et la peine. Eto était ravagée par le chagrin, tout comme Kaneki… Elle regarda son mari, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait et c'était pareil pour lui…

Eto voulait revoir Hinami, elle voulait revoir la jeune femme avec le sourire charmant, toujours prête à aider, et sans cesse de bonne humeur. Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait dans les bras était un corps démembré dont la chaleur diminuait peu à peu… La première chose à faire était d'assurer une sépulture décente à leur fille… et d'avoir quelque chose à déposer dans le cercueil… Eto fit légèrement jaillir son kagune et avec douceur vint ramasser les membres d'Hinami pour les recoller au tronc. De fait, lorsqu'elle les eut placés à leur place originelle, elle entoura son kagune autour et le détacha. C'était mieux que rien mais au moins, les membres tenaient en place et son corps reprenait une forme reconnaissable…

Eto ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, elle revoyait les doux moments passés avec Hinami, la jeune femme était devenue si importante pour elle… Elle l'avait connue alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans… Cette pauvre petite créature n'avait même pas vingt-quatre ans… Eto savait qu'elle était devenue vitale à Hinami mais de là à ce qu'elle lui dise mot pour mot qu'elle était sa maman… Cela la remplissait de joie mais aussi d'une tristesse sans nom car… elle venait de perdre sa fille.

Eto, avec Hinami dans les bras, vint à la hauteur de son mari. Ils allaient venger leur fille adorée, ils allaient… punir Tokyo. Elle enlaça longuement son bien aimé puis déclara :

« Laisse-moi l'inspectrice Mado, les autres sont à toi. »

Kaneki acquiesça et relâcha l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur la colombe pour s'occuper des autres. Il s'adressa à l'inspecteur spécial Kotaro Amon :

« J'espère bien que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… Tu te rappelles la rivière Kasahara ? Ou encore chez le docteur Kano ? L'inspecteur qui torture des goules… je suis profondément déçu… Tu as perdu la seule chose qui puisse encore te caractériser comme vertueux. Tu es devenu… exactement comme moi. Mais quelque chose me taraude… Je n'arrive pas à avoir des émotions comme tu le dis toi-même alors, je vais faire un peu d'empirisme et noter mes observations quant à tes réactions. Allez, c'est parti ! »

Kaneki maintint Amon plaqué au mur avec son kagune et ramena à leur hauteur un des membres des Quinx. Il observa un instant l'individu avant de soupirer :

« Alors, on essaie de se la jouer cool en devenant une goule borgne ? Ridicule, vous êtes si faibles… »

Kaneki extirpa d'un de ses tentacules un petit objet tranchant qui avait l'allure d'une dague. Il la prit dans sa main et commença son travail. Il enfonça légèrement la dague dans la gorge du Quinx et l'égorgea sans autre forme de procès avec une vitesse, particulièrement lente. Il demanda à Amon :

« Je me débrouille bien comme ça ? N'hésitez pas à me conseiller ! »

L'inspecteur s'étouffait dans son sang, mais sa constitution hybride vint peu à peu reboucher l'entaille et il se remit à respirer normalement. Kaneki laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres :

« Super ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! »

Il avait trois mannequins tandis qu'Eto n'en avait qu'un seul, ainsi, il devait se montrer un peu plus prompt afin de ne pas prendre trop de retard. Il scalpa son ennemi et se délecta des cris qu'il lâchait. Kaneki aimait ça, il vengeait ce que les inspecteurs avaient fait subir à sa seule et unique fille. Lorsque le premier Quinx fut bel et bien mort, l'inspecteur Kotaro Amon commença à pleurer de dépit… Il était… totalement inutile.

Kaneki poursuivit ses petites expériences sur les Quinx… Pour le second, il lui fourra un tentacule dans la gorge jusqu'à venir chatouiller l'estomac puis il le fit grossir d'un seul coup… le tout dans une gerbe de sang chaud. Il afficha une mine déçue :

« Oh non… J'y suis allé trop fort, je n'aurais pas pu en profiter… » puis, il ajouta l'air malicieux :

« Heureusement qu'il m'en reste un ! Enfin… plutôt une ! »

C'était une jeune fille, plutôt rondouillarde, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Hinami. Il la libéra de l'emprise de son kagune et déclara d'une voix froide :

« Bats-toi ! Essaie de sauver ton chef ! »

La jeune fille donna toutes ses forces dans la bataille, elle déploya son kagune écailleux qui avait une taille plutôt impressionnante, mais minuscule par rapport à celui du roi borgne. Avec son kagune elle forma un poing géant qui s'abattit droit sur Kaneki. Le roi borgne bloqua la charge simplement avec sa dague. Il s'enquit alors :

« C'est ton… maximum ? Non tu as probablement dû me jauger : Vas y, réessaie, je ne me défendrai pas. »

Kaneki tint parole et il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour esquiver le kagune qui le frappa violemment, il voulait ressentir de la douleur, de la souffrance pour avoir été incapable de protéger Hinami. Mais ce qu'il reçut fut bien en deçà de ses espérances… Il avait juste été envoyé au sol, rien de plus…

Toutefois, c'en était assez pour Eto qui gronda :

« Je ne t'ai pas permise de toucher à mon mari. » Elle envoya son kagune s'enrouler autour de la tête de la jeune fille tel un boa constrictor, et resserra son étreinte d'un coup sec. La tête explosa comme un fruit trop mûr…

Eto retourna alors s'occuper d'Akira Mado tandis que Kaneki déplaça l'inspecteur Amon afin qu'il puisse au mieux contempler la scène. Il se contenterait quant à lui d'agir en spectateur, sa femme était bien meilleure que lui pour faire souffrir les autres, il le savait très bien. Eto avait remis ses bandages en place, elle ne voulait pas offrir aux inspecteurs la satisfaction de sa tristesse. Avec son kagune, elle plaqua fermement Akira Mado au mur avant de s'enquérir :

« Il me semble, que mon kagune avait croqué un bout de ta jambe… Mmhhh, j'ai du mal à me souvenir laquelle par contre… Non non ! Ne dis rien, je vais le découvrir par moi-même ! »

Eto plaça une main à la jonction entre l'aine et la jambe droite de l'inspectrice, et tira fort. Le fémur se détacha du bassin dans un craquement douloureux, puis ce furent les muscles et la chair. La blessure était ignoble, aucunement propre, des bouts en pendaient un peu partout et l'hémorragie était inhumaine. Le temps était compté pour s'amuser. Le collant s'étant déchiré, Eto s'empressa d'enlever ce qui en restait pour regarder l'état de la jambe, insensible aux hurlements de la jeune femme. Elle afficha une moue déçue :

« Naaan… Je me suis trompée… Il va falloir que je recommence ! »

Et elle en fit de même pour la jambe gauche, l'inspectrice était d'une pâleur cadavérique, elle perdait tellement de sang. Eto fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait laissée, elle s'exclama :

« Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas forcément un atout pour séduire… »

La colombe avait cessé de parler, son regard était vitreux, elle était en passe de s'effondrer, son sang coulait à flots vermillons et sa blessure à la hanche n'aidait pas. Eto poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Hop hop hop… Pas si vite ! Je veux encore m'amuser moiiii ! »

Akira Mado la coupa, un sourire mi figue mi raisin sur le visage :

« Ahah… Ça fait mal hein. De perdre sa famille. Je suis bien contente d'avoir pu venger mon père, je peux partir sans regrets. Il faudra que je remercie ce gamin qui m'a attaqué sans raison ! Dire qu'elle est venue pour lui et qu'il en a profité pour prendre ses jambes à son cou… Hahaha… Qu'est ce que cela peut être burlesque. »

Eto serra les dents, son fils… non Usami allait le payer. Elle allait le tuer à répétitions, lui faire payer son insubordination dans le sang. A cause de lui, ils avaient perdu leur fille… Avec son kagune cette fois-ci, elle lui retira les deux bras qui s'arrachèrent avec des bruits doucereux. L'inspectrice n'en démordit pas et continua à sourire, elle ne sentait déjà plus rien et mourut presque sur le coup. Eto soupira alors :

« Vous êtes trop fragiles, c'est nul. »

Kaneki lisait sur le visage larmoyant de l'inspecteur toute la détresse qui l'envahissait en cet instant. Il lui demanda :

« Alors, comment c'est ? Décris-moi tout, je ne sais pas être triste moi. Montre-moi comment faire ! »

Amon se mit à ruer violemment mais il ne parvint pas le moins du monde à se détacher de l'emprise qu'exerçait le kagune du roi borgne… De rage il hurla :

« Vous allez le payer ! Si ce n'est pas moi, le CCG aura votre tête ! Je vais faire de ta femme un quinque ! Et je prendrais plaisir à l'uti… Aaaarrrghhh »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Kaneki lui avait subitement arraché un bras. Son regard était furieux, il gronda :

« Ne menace jamais plus ma femme devant moi. »

Amon rit grassement et continua le visage grimaçant de douleur :

« Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ils vous auront. Je prie pour que ta femme tombe la première. »

Kaneki le frappa puissamment dans le ventre, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang et déclara posément :

« Crois-moi, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je me retrouve seul. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à Tokyo. Déjà que nous allons tous vous punir, goules comme humains, si vous me ravissez ma Reine, je crois que je rayerais Tokyo de l'histoire et pourquoi pas le Japon aussi ! »

Amon continua à railler le Roi Borgne, après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait :

« Les goules les plus fortes au monde mais incapables de protéger leur fille ! Pathétique ! Tu ne pourras pas non plus protéger ta femme ! Peut-être que les inspecteurs la garderont pour faire des quinques à répétition, à moins qu'elle ne finisse violée puis démembrée dans le caniveau ! J'espère vraiment que tu la perdras ! »

Kaneki était beaucoup plus affecté par ces paroles qu'il ne l'avait montré jusque là, il hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Je t'ai diiiit de la feeeermeeeeeeeer ! » Il relâcha totalement l'emprise de son kagune, afin de retourner l'inspecteur face au mur et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour écraser sa face contre les briques.

 _Encore, encore, plus vite, plus vite, toujours plus._

Lorsque Kaneki s'arrêta enfin, il n'était même plus capable de déterminer ce qu'il avait dans ses mains, ce n'était plus qu'une bouillie d'os, d'yeux, de chair et de cervelle. Il laissa le corps sans vie chuter au sol et courut vers sa femme en pleurant comme un enfant. Il l'enserra de ses bras en scandant :

« Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. Plus jamais ils ne te captureront ! Plus jamais ! Plus personne ne posera la main sur toi sans que tu le veuilles ! »

Eto fut au début un peu étonnée par ce qu'il disait, mais tout compte fait, cela possédait son unité de sens. Kaneki, le plus instable des deux, venait de perdre sa fille et voilà qu'un homme le menaçait de lui prendre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Que cela provoque chez lui une violente terreur était tout à fait rationnel.

Eto inspira doucement et apposa son front contre celui de Kaneki, elle murmura :

« Ken… Ça va aller. Moi aussi je te protégerai, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi. Je t'aime… plus que tout. »

Même si elle était consternée par la perte de sa fille, son mari restait sa priorité, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Cela la peinait de l'admettre mais… Hinami n'était plus de ce monde, leur fille était morte. Le deuil serait difficile mais il fallait s'en remettre, elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Ken. Son mari s'était chargé de tout depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et même durant cette nuit, il n'avait pas manifesté quelconque faiblesse, maintenant, c'était à elle de le soutenir. D'autant plus que Kaneki devait sans le moindre doute se morfondre d'avoir laissé Usami en vie, se sentant pleinement responsable de la mort d'Hinami…

Eto poursuivit :

« Allons chez Hinami, il faut lui passer quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait froid. Quand on se sera bien occupée d'elle, nous irons voir Usami. »

Kaneki acquiesça et les deux goules borgnes se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de feu la jeune femme. Kaneki avait pensé à ramasser le quinque de l'inspecteur Mado, c'était le père d'Hinami, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit encore utilisé pour tuer des goules. Avoir tué sa fille, c'était déjà un fardeau assez lourd à porter…

 _Tokyo tu vas payer._


	33. Chapitre 33: Désespoir Royal

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Kaneki et Eto entrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, c'était une des premières fois qu'ils y venaient, leur dernière excursion remontant à bien longtemps. Hinami avait gardé son appartement particulièrement bien rangé, c'était tout l'inverse de sa maman. Mais surtout, ce qui les choqua… c'était les photos… Hinami en avait affiché partout, des photos d'elle en compagnie des souverains borgnes, les photos de leur mariage, tout ce qu'ils lui avaient offert avait été sagement entreposé.

C'était… tellement difficile à regarder sans sourciller… Tous ces souvenirs de leur défunte fille… Elle qui avait tout gardé, elle qui les avait tant adulés et aimés, elle qui avait fait de ces monstres ses parents… Ken et Eto avaient l'impression de ne pas la mériter… Leur cœur était en miettes…

Finalement, ils déposèrent la dépouille de la jeune femme sur la table et entreprirent de lui ôter les lambeaux de vêtements qui subsistaient. Ils allèrent chercher dans sa penderie la jolie robe qu'ils lui avaient offerte pour ses dix-huit ans et la lui enfilèrent sans plus tarder, voir le corps mutilé de la jeune femme leur procurait la nausée… Soudain, Kaneki se rappela quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas les seuls que Hinami aimait, il y avait aussi Touka. Il déclara à Eto :

« Je vais appeler Touka pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé et lui dire de nous rejoindre, elle a le droit elle aussi. »

Eto acquiesça et sans plus tarder, Kaneki saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la patronne de l'Antique, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé la jeune femme. Celle-ci décrocha et demanda :

« Touka à l'appareil, qui est-ce ? »

Kaneki prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer :

« C'est moi, Ken. Viens chez Hinami s'il te plaît, elle est morte, nous allons l'enterrer aujourd'hui. »

La voie de Touka se fit menaçante :

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'y es pas lié. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Touka accompagnée d'Ayato s'écria :

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, preuve qu'elle avait pleuré.

Kaneki se décida à répondre :

« Notre fils, Usami, est venu à Tokyo. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais… selon les dires des inspecteurs, il les aurait attaqués. Hinami n'était pas loin et a volé à son secours. Il y avait les inspecteurs spéciaux Mado et Amon, ainsi que les Quinx. Mado s'est vengée et l'a torturée en la démembrant, et les autres colombes se sont prêtées au jeu. Usami s'est enfui sans un regard derrière lui. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était… trop tard. Hinami était mourante. Nous n'avons pas fait de prisonniers. Elle a été vengée. »

Touka s'enquit avec méchanceté :

« Et je dois en être satisfaite ? Oh grand Dieu, Hinami a été vengée, alors tout va bien ! Nous vivons dans le meilleur des mondes ! Tu t'attendais peut être à ce que je dise cela, non, cela ne sera pas le cas. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que je viens de perdre celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur à cause de l'enfant de personnes que j'abhorre. Je ne vois que deux responsables ici, toi et ta femme. Il y a quelques années je t'aurais bondi à la gorge mais j'ai l'impression que les paroles sont bien plus efficaces dans ce genre de situations, surtout que tu cherches à ce que l'on te frappe, c'est un moyen pour toi d'effacer tes crimes. »

Kaneki encaissa un violent coup de poing au visage après quoi Ayato déclara froidement :

« Moi par contre, je ne m'en priverai pas. »

Kaneki soupira :

« Si tu veux essayer de me tuer, vas-y. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Ayato toujours aussi prompt à s'énerver, déploya brusquement son kagune ailé et trancha Kaneki de l'épaule droite vers la hanche opposée, puis gronda :

« Ça, c'est pour Hinami. »

Néanmoins, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout fut la guérison de Kaneki. Il avait été presque tranché en deux mais ses cellules RC étaient venu le guérir en moins d'une dizaine de secondes, plus rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait subi une telle blessure…

Touka ajouta :

« Je vais chercher votre fils et croyez-moi, lui, je le tuerai. »

Eto la coupa froidement :

« Non. C'est moi qui m'en chargerai. N'aie crainte, je tiendrai parole, pas plus tôt que cette nuit, nous l'avons renié. Plus aucun sentiment ne nous relie, excepté peut être la haine. »

Ayato s'écria :

« Tu dis ça, mais c'était aussi ton fils ! Il serait injuste que tu ne subisses pas la même punition que ton mari. »

Alors qu'il lança un prodigieux coup de poing droit vers le plexus de la jeune femme, Kaneki attrapa son poing du plat de la main et gronda :

« Ayato… Ne t'avise pas de poser un doigt sur elle… Sinon, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te casser à nouveau en petits morceaux… » Pour confirmer sa menace, il écrasa le poing d'Ayato dans sa main jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se mette à geindre de douleur, alors, il le lâcha puis poursuivit :

« Maintenant, nous allons enterrer Hinami. N'essaie plus de me frapper moi ou ma femme, ou tu en paieras le prix cher. Te voilà averti. »

Touka s'enquit :

« Et où donc comptez-vous l'enterrer ? Dans la même forêt que Monsieur Yoshimura? »

Eto secoua la tête :

« Certainement pas. Notre fille aura le droit à une belle sépulture, un endroit où elle pourra dormir éternellement. Avec Ken, nous avons choisi qu'on l'inhumerait au cimetière impérial Musashi. Sa tombe ne sera pas oubliée dans une forêt, non, elle restera intemporelle. »

Ayato grogna :

« Et vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous allez vous y prendre ? Pour info, nous les goules, ne pouvons pas être enterrées dans un cimetière public ! »

Kaneki répondit simplement :

« Les souverains borgnes n'ont besoin d'aucune autorisation pour agir. C'est certain, il y aura le CCG qui s'y opposera, je me demande seulement combien de temps ils tiendront. »

Touka avait parfaitement retenu comment Eto avait qualifié Hinami : 'notre fille', comment osait-elle dire cela ?! Elle siffla, furieuse :

« Votre fille… Laissez-moi rire… Vous n'avez fait qu'abuser de sa gentillesse depuis des années… Vous êtes vraiment minables… Pensez-vous réellement d'avoir le droit de l'appeler votre fille alors qu'elle est morte par votre faute ? Vous êtes vraiment des comiques, vous auriez mieux fait d'aller chez les Pierrots ! »

Eto commençait à être lassée de l'attitude provocatrice de la patronne de l'Antique :

« C'est bon, on a compris… Oui, elle est morte et nous avons été incapables de la protéger, nous en sommes bien conscients. Il n'empêche que… elle restera à jamais notre fille. D'ailleurs, si tu vas dans ce sens-là, je pense que tu ne peux décemment la considérer comme ta petite sœur alors que vous l'avez mise à la rue sans le sou lorsqu'elle dénonça votre traîtrise. Quoiqu'il en soit, continue à nous provoquer ouvertement, et je tue ton petit frère. Le ton est donné. »

Touka serra fermement les dents, elle avait beau être une goule relativement forte, elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre chance de victoire contre les Borgnes… Et elle ne tenait pas à perdre son petit frère. Alors, elle se tût. Kaneki déclara finalement :

« Nous y allons, rejoignez-nous là-bas avec votre masque. Sachez néanmoins que nous serons pas tenus de vous protéger, et que la mort est une option envisageable. Tout est dit, en route. »

Kaneki et Eto quittèrent l'appartement sans un mot, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, ils tenaient Hinami allongée dans leur bras. Ils se mirent alors en marche vers le cimetière choisi. Leur kakugan reluisant ainsi que leur tenue horrifiante ne laissa pas les passants indifférents qui se hâtèrent pour la plupart de fuir tandis que certains prenaient leur téléphone pour appeler les antennes du CCG. Kaneki et Eto n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, tous ceux qui se dresseraient contre eux subiraient le même sort tragique.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du chemin, les premières colombes arrivèrent en masse, Kaneki et Eto ne reconnurent aucun visage familier après tout, ils avaient fait un grand nettoyage avant de partir. Bien sûr, personne ne les reconnut, ces inspecteurs étaient trop jeunes et puis, ils n'avaient pas fait entendre d'eux depuis longtemps…

Le meneur, très probablement un inspecteur spécial leur intima l'ordre de s'arrêter :

« Goules ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Livrez-vous sans opposer de résistance et vous serez seulement enfermées. Le cas contraire, vous serez éliminées ! »

Les souverains Borgnes ignorèrent totalement cet ordre et continuèrent d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, comme si la masse d'inspecteurs devant eux ne constituait pas le moins du monde une menace. Aussitôt le chef des colombes donna les instructions à suivre à ses hommes :

« Considérez ces goules avec un statut de rang A+ ! Commencez par faire feu avec les balles RC puis suivez moi avec vos quinques pour venir au contact. Que ceux qui ont des quinques ailés restent en soutien pour tirer des projectiles lorsqu'une ouverture se profile. »

A la première rafale, Kaneki déploya son kagune qui forma un bouclier devant les deux goules borgnes. Les balles ne parvenaient même pas à s'y enfoncer et ricochaient contre. Ils tirèrent alors les grenades RC qui firent plus de dégâts. Kaneki n'était pas étonné, les humains avaient de plus en plus de moyens, ils développaient sans cesse de nouvelles armes pour éradiquer les goules. Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être suffisant… C'était à peine si son kagune se désagrégea. Les deux goules continuèrent à avancer sans fléchir.

Le doute commençait à s'instiller dans le cœur des inspecteurs, ces goules n'étaient-elles pas d'un rang supérieur à A+ ? L'un d'entre eux finit par demander :

« Un homme et une femme ! Ils ne montrent qu'un seul kagugan. La fille a une robe pourpre et des bandages tandis que le garçon est vêtu tout de noir ! Ce sont… les Souverains Borgnes ! Le Roi et la Reine ! »

Aussitôt son supérieur s'écria :

« Non ! Tout au plus des goules qui tentent de semer le chaos en se faisant passer pour eux. Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont plus manifestés ! Il n'y aucun risque que cela soit eux. Mais ils sont plus forts que des goules de rang A+, passons leur rang à S+ ! Inspecteurs avec des armes de corps-à-corps, suivez-moi ! Chargez ! »

Les inspecteurs déferlèrent sur les deux goules qui ne ralentirent pas pour autant. Eto laissa à son tour son kagune émerger pour tirer une salve de piquants acérés sur les colombes qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Déjà les pavés de la rue se couvraient de liquide carmin. A peine revenaient-ils à Tokyo que les gerbes de sang se faisaient monnaie courante. Kaneki fit doubler le volume de l'unique tentacule qu'il avait déployé et chassa les inspecteurs d'un coup circulaire qui envoya les inspecteurs restants rejoindre leurs camarades.

Maintenant, seuls subsistaient les inspecteurs avec leur quinque ailé ainsi que ceux qui tiraient des balles RC. Arrivés à leur hauteur sans une égratignure, Eto et Kaneki les massacrèrent sans pitié à l'exception d'un. Kaneki prit la parole :

« Va dire à tes supérieurs que les Souverains Borgnes sont de retour à Tokyo. Nous allons enterrer notre fille au cimetière impérial Musashi. Venez à autant que vous le voudrez, nous vous tuerons tous, sans exception. Mais avant ça… tu dois souffrir un peu. » Et avec son kagune, il forma deux tentacules se terminant chacun par une pseudo main. Muni de cela, il lui broya les deux épaules et ne cessa que lorsque les os de l'inspecteur furent en bouillie. Voilà, il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais tenir de quinque de sa vie.

Ils regardèrent un instant l'inspecteur s'en aller l'air pathétique avec les bras ballants, Kaneki et Eto étaient bien décidés à affronter ensemble tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Pourtant, ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucun inspecteur jusqu'à leur arrivée au cimetière. De fait, le CCG avait monté un barrage juste devant celui-ci. Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de ne plus ployer devant la force des souverains Borgnes, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix, Kaneki déclara d'une voix lasse :

« Dernier avertissement pour que vous déguerpissiez. » ce à quoi le commandant répondit :

« Feu ! »

Les grenades et les balles RC fusèrent, cette fois-ci, Kaneki laissa son kagune se déployer à plus grande envergure pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas blessés. La salve fut meurtrière, les explosions ne cessaient pas. Toutefois, rien ne vint à bout du kagune du Roi Borgne et lorsque les tirs cessèrent, Kaneki soupira :

« Vous avez perdu. »

Lui et Eto continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à arriver assez près des inspecteurs pour les toucher avec leur kagune. Et ce qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes avant se reproduisit, avec une envergure bien supérieure. Les quinques ne parvenaient pas à stopper les kagune des Borgnes qui fauchaient les vies sans arrière pensée aucune. Kaneki et Eto n'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde Hinami durant tout le massacre… Maintenant, c'était terminé. Il n'y avait plus personne pour s'opposer à eux, l'endroit était un vrai bain de sang. Ils en avaient l'habitude.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Touka et Ayato ainsi que Tsukiyama, Koma et Irimi, tous portant leur masque de goule. Kaneki et Eto avaient commencé à creuser un trou dans ce cimetière protégé. Armés de leur kagune, ce fut rapidement achevé. Alors, Eto forma avec son kagune un cercueil en cellules RC qu'elle tâcha de styliser au mieux. De son côté, Kaneki forma une couronne de laurier avec son kagune qu'il déposa sur le cœur de feu la jeune femme. Puis, il se chargea de modeler la stèle qui ornerait la tombe de leur fille. Il y grava l'inscription suivante :

 _Ci-gît Hinami_

 _Fueguchi, Nayoshiki_

 _Fille chérie des souverains Borgnes._

 _Adorée de tous._

 _Un cœur en or parti trop tôt._

 _2008-2032_

Ils ressentirent un froid intense lorsqu'il refermèrent finalement le cercueil et le scellèrent à jamais… Ils avaient déposé un dernier baiser sur ce corps froid et maintenant, tout ce qu'il leur restait était des photos d'elle, rien de plus… Les deux souverains borgnes s'enlacèrent longuement, ils retenaient leurs larmes, la présence de l'autre était bien la seule chose qui leur empêchait de s'effondrer… Touka et Ayato étaient eux-aussi particulièrement affectés et les goules restantes avaient toutes en tête de doux moments passés avec Hinami…

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard_

Les goules s'étaient effacées dans la pénombre même Kaneki et Eto avaient disparu… mais certainement pas pour la même raison. Non, ils s'étaient seulement cachés et attendaient patiemment que les personnes indignées par l'enterrement d'une goule se manifestent. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'une petite dizaine de plébéiens armés de pioches et de pelles fassent leur apparition. Ce n'était même pas des agents du CCG. Eto et Kaneki s'extirpèrent de leur cachette et vinrent à la rencontre du groupe, ils avaient volontairement retiré leur déguisement de goules. Elle leur demanda innocemment :

« Vous aussi vous venez pour déterrer la jeune goule ? »

Ils acquiescèrent en ricanant :

« Évidemment ! »

« Comme si on allait laisser ça se faire ! »

« On ne permettra pas une telle abomination ! »

« Le destin des goules c'est de devenir des quinques, rien de plus. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kaneki qui soupira :

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez attendu. Info ou intox : Nous sommes les souverains borgnes. »

Le meneur partit d'un rire narquois avant de s'exclamer :

« Les souverains borgnes sont bien trop peureux pour se montrer ! Ils ont disparu depuis longtemps ! »

Eto s'enquit :

« Ah bon ? » puis les deux goules borgnes firent apparaître leur kakugan étincelant puis laissèrent leur kagune se déployer, majestueux. Les humains étaient paralysés par l'effroi et tentèrent de s'échapper, Kaneki les encercla avec un gigantesque tentacule avant de minauder :

« Tututut, on ne tourne pas le dos à ses interlocuteurs ! C'est très malpoli. »

Eto poursuivit :

« Donc, si je résume bien… Vous étiez là pour déterrer notre fille que vous qualifiez d'abomination. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi nous allons vous tuer. Avec la même 'évidence' que celle que vous souligniez précédemment, nous allons vous torturer afin de dissuader vos vils congénères de faire comme vous. »

Kaneki prit son téléphone et commença à filmer la scène sans omettre son visage ainsi que celui d'Eto, il commença :

« Bien le bonjour habitants de Tokyo, goules comme humains. En direct, nous voici nous les souverains borgnes et voilà les premiers réfractaires qui viennent saccager la dépouille de notre fille. Je pense qu'il est utile de rappeler que la profanation d'une sépulture est punie par la loi. Or, étant donné que le gouvernement n'agira pas dans le cas présent, nous avons, après concertation minutieuse, décidé d'une sanction s'appliquant à ceux qui se laisseraient tenter : la mort dans la douleur. Bien bien bien… Passons à l'acte maintenant, cela sera peut-être un peu plus facile à comprendre avec des exemples. Sur ce, je laisse ma femme vous montrer comme nous procédons. »

Kaneki tourna le téléphone vers la jeune femme et filma les sévices qu'elle fit souffrir aux humains désormais plus bas que terre. Eto en fit du pâté. Elle ne parlait pas, ne riait pas, ne criait pas, elle était aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre se contentant d'offrir de doux cris à la caméra. Parfois elle utilisait son kagune, d'autres fois ses frêles mains pour démembrer ces pathétiques humains… Elle leur arracha les côtés, les bras, les jambes, leur déboîta la mâchoire, déchira leurs entrailles, écrasa leur larynx, extirpa leur cœur de leur cage thoracique.

Eto était totalement insensible aux supplications des humains qui imploraient d'avoir la vie sauve, arguant qu'ils avaient des enfants, une femme et qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus jamais. Eto, d'une voix glaciale, déclara seulement :

« Trop tard. »

Et elle poursuivit son œuvre macabre, aux détails plus scabreux les uns que les autres.

A la fin, Kaneki intervint pour exprimer sa touche artistique à l'œuvre grandiose qu'Eto venait de réaliser. Il fit jaillir un énorme tentacule et vint écraser les corps mutilés de sorte qu'à la fin, il n'en resta qu'une bouillie de chair et d'os. Il était totalement impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'humains ou non.

Voilà, ils avaient montré ce qui adviendrait aux prochains qui tenteraient de profaner la tombe d'Hinami. Il tourna le téléphone vers lui et sa femme. Les deux goules borgnes penchèrent légèrement la tête vers un côté tout en gardant la bouche très légèrement entrouverte. Ils voulaient trouver des fous, voilà, ils étaient servis.

 _Biiip_

Kaneki avait éteint la vidéo. Sans plus attendre, il créa le compte フクロウとムカデ et posta la vidéo sur Internet, elle finirait bien par être vue…

Kaneki et Eto passèrent le jour suivant à attendre l'arrivée d'autres personnes. Quelques groupes se présentèrent, et ils reçurent tous le même charmant accueil. Les souverains borgnes n'en laissèrent passer aucun. Peu à peu, le sang se mit à déborder et à couler de partout le long des marches du cimetière. C'était un bouillon d'hémoglobine dans lequel Eto et Kaneki trempaient. Le lendemain matin, le CCG lança une énième attaque qui se solda encore par un échec cuisant.

Cette fois-ci, les goules borgnes mangèrent les inspecteurs. Après avoir passé la nuit à se battre, ils avaient faim et ne se firent pas prier. Laisser les corps dans un état piteux ne les gênait pas le moins du monde. Ils en avaient marre maintenant. Marre d'être gentils et de voir ceux qu'ils aimaient souffrir de la main de barbares.

Kaneki et Eto avaient beaucoup parlé et avaient conjointement décidé qu'ils devaient agir. Ce monde les rendait fous. Ils allaient le purifier, quitte à devenir l'objet de la haine de tous, ils ne reculeraient devant rien. Ils avaient assez attendu… S'ils n'étaient pas partis loin de Tokyo avant d'avoir mis un terme aux agissements de V… peut être qu'Hinami aurait été encore en vie. Leur objectif était désormais de détruire V, le CCG ainsi que les Clowns. Ils allaient à nouveau mettre Tokyo à feu et à sang. La pitié n'entrait plus en ligne de compte.

* * *

Mais avant cela, Eto et Kaneki rentrèrent chez eux. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'ils ne dormaient pas, massacrant continuellement ceux qui venaient pour détruire la sépulture d'Hinami. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne. Les humains avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire alors ils avaient cessé de venir… Après tout, ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à mourir. Les souverains borgnes rentrèrent dans leur ancien appartement, tant de souvenirs étaient liés à cet endroit…

Néanmoins, ils étaient épuisés, il n'y avait pas de place pour la nostalgie ce soir-là. Ils fixèrent un solide mur RC à l'entrée et après une douche rapide, les deux goules borgnes s'empressèrent d'aller dormir. Kaneki et Eto, bien qu'encore très tristes, ne pleuraient plus. Partout où ils passaient, ils semaient la mort, à tel point qu'ils en étaient devenus coutumiers. Maintenant que leur fille était morte, ils devaient se relever et non pas rester avachis dans le chagrin et le désespoir, ils avaient le pouvoir de changer les choses !

En attendant, Kaneki vint chercher le contact avec Eto, il la regarda intensément, passionnément… avant de souffler :

« Je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout. Personne ne nous séparera, personne. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de serrer contre Ken puis sourit doucement :

« Plus personne ne me prendra mon mari. Tu es mon monde Ken. Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on te fasse du mal. »

Les deux goules borgnes s'aimaient si fort… C'en était presque burlesque… Ils étaient capables de massacrer sans pitié des humains et des inspecteurs, d'en faire de la bouillie… Et pourtant, jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient eu l'idée de porter la main sur l'autre… C'était absolument inconcevable. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient était de vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin, de dormir ensemble, de se baigner ensemble, de lire ensemble, de rire ensemble, de faire l'amour (ensemble) et même… de mourir ensemble. Kaneki comme Eto ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer un seul instant de vivre sans leur moitié.

Le jeune homme vint se blottir avec passion contre sa dulcinée en grognant doucement. Ce contact chaud auquel il tenait tant, pour rien au monde il ne le perdrait. Eto était sienne, elle était la seule qu'il ait jamais désiré… Toutes les autres femmes du monde n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la sienne, elle était parfaite sur tous les plans. Pour rien au monde, Kaneki n'aurait voulu en changer, l'adultère ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit, il avait à côté de lui tout ce dont il pouvait rêver… La femme de sa vie, Eto Yoshimura.

La jeune femme posa tendrement son regard sur l'homme qui venait musser sa tête contre son giron, le seul à avoir le droit de le faire. L'unique. Son homme à elle. Le seul qu'elle considère comme tel : Ken Kaneki. D'un courage indomptable et d'une gentillesse envers elle à toute épreuve, elle tenait tellement à lui. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme gringalet, effrayé par tout. Et puis, il avait changé, était devenu puissant afin de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés. Elle avait été son étoile… Eto se rappela de ce que Kaneki lui avait dit il y a longtemps :

« Si j'ai pu tenir… c'est parce que… je voulais te revoir. » Elle avait été si émue lorsqu'elle avait entendu cela… Il était le seul à ne pas la voir comme un monstre… Au contraire, il voyait en elle un diamant sans défaut. Eto était devenue coutumière de ce regard de braise qui la scrutait sans cesse. Elle ronronna doucement avec Kaneki dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu récemment, elle était heureuse… heureuse qu'il soit là avec elle.

Kaneki vint faire glisser ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à arriver aux parties plus charnues. Ses doigts virevoltaient sur la peau laiteuse au grain parfait tandis que la jeune femme gémissait doucement. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner :

« Mon corps rabougri de trentenaire parvient encore à exciter mon beau roi ? »

Kaneki répliqua aussitôt, prompt à réfuter ces assertions :

« Je connais des corps infiniment plus rabougris que celui-ci… Et puis, ta peau de satin n'a pas son égal pour allumer chez moi de déchirants brasiers ! »

Sans plus attendre, il la renversa sur le dos, vint bloquer ses bras en haut de sa tête et la mordilla un peu partout lui arrachant de doux couinements… Elle était à lui, il était à elle. Eto adorait lorsque son mari s'occupait ainsi d'elle. Les années passaient mais il en voulait toujours autant, il ne se lassait pas un seul instant d'elle. Et il était bien le seul homme à pouvoir la malmener ainsi, les morsures la faisait doucement souffrir mais le plaisir procuré était incommensurable. Eto abhorrait être ainsi dominée… excepté s'il s'agissait de Kaneki. Elle se donnait à lui sans retenue aucune. La jeune goule borgne avait des papillons dans le ventre quand son chevalier l'honorait de toute sa fougue.

Elle ne tenait plus en place, son bas-ventre était brûlant, elle était trempée. Presque en suppliant, elle susurra :

« Keeeeen…. »

D'un sourire malicieux, le jeune homme s'enquit :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » mais il savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. A son grand contentement, Eto avait toujours été très réceptive à ses caresses et il en profitait avec délectation.

Elle le scruta avec son kakugan embrasé et déclara d'une voix impérieuse quoique cachant assez mal son excitation :

« Baise-moi ! »

Elle en avait envie, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il se fonde en elle, elle voulait le sentir au plus près d'elle, elle avait peur de le perdre… tellement peur…

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il entra presque avec précipitation, lui aussi était bouillant et ne tenait plus en place. Elle était juste… beaucoup trop belle pour pouvoir lui résister une seconde de plus.

De longs râles de plaisirs mélanges de grognements, de couinements et de gémissements s'échappèrent de la chambre nuptiale des deux souverains borgnes qui ne manquèrent pas de faire briller une fois de plus l'éclat de leur amour sans bornes.

Ils avaient finalement terminé, Kaneki était à nouveau tranquillement installé contre sa poitrine. Eto avait les joues carmin, elle se remettait tout juste de ses émotions… Encore une fois, il l'avait faite grimper aux rideaux comme personne d'autre. Elle glissa à Kaneki :

« Bonne nuit, mon amour » et elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller attendant que le sommeil l'accapare. Kaneki fut prompt à s'endormir après avoir entendu les gentils mots d'Eto. Il écoutait ce doux battement qui rythmait chacune de ses nuits. Un battement régulier, une chaleur doucereuse, une peau de pêche, un parfum qu'il adorait et qu'il recherchait sans cesse. Dans l'esprit de Kaneki, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot : Eto. Elle était la gardienne de ses nuits. Il l'aimait à mourir. Le jeune homme sombra dans un sommeil profond, libéré de toutes craintes. Eto était là, il n'avait plus peur. Elle le tenait contre lui, il ne pouvait rien arriver…

* * *

Kaneki et Eto se levèrent tard, veiller durant deux jours les avait fatigués mais voilà qu'ils étaient désormais en pleine forme. Ils allaient maintenant mettre leur plan à exécution.

 _Par qui commencer ?_

Une seule réponse se profilait : V. Cette organisation était une tumeur qui n'avait que trop pris d'ampleur. Il était temps de l'inciser. Et la seule solution pour y mettre un terme, était de les exterminer. Toutefois, un problème se posait… Les faire sortir de leur cachette… Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, constituer un réel danger pour _l'équilibre_. Si ils parvenaient à faire pencher la balance suffisamment fort pour créer un désastre alors… V se montrerait.

Eto soupira :

« Très bien… Commençons par les Pierrots alors. Nous allons faire un véritable carnage et renverser quelques immeubles, cela devrait être suffisant. »

Kaneki hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« Pour les trouver, j'ai peut être ma petite idée. Je connais deux de ses membres, Uta qu'on appelle le Sans-Visage, il fait des masques. »

Eto rit doucement et le coupa :

« Je me rappelle de lui… Je l'avais forcé à me montrer le masque qu'il t'avait fait le soir où il était venu te l'amener ! »

Cela arracha un sourire au jeune homme, il se rappelait encore de l'odeur que recelait son masque la première fois qu'il l'avait mis. Il reprit alors :

« Et sinon, il y a Itori qui tient un bar. Son nom est huuum… le Helter Skelter il me semble. »

C'était décidé, ils allaient boire un verre là-bas.

Les souverains borgnes s'en allèrent d'abord chasser des goules afin de s'assurer qu'ils puissent se donner à fond. Leur proie pensa à tort qu'elle pourrait leur résister, grave erreur, la goule fut démembrée avant même de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Kaneki et Eto mangèrent voracement les poches RC, ils avaient besoin de puissance… Toujours plus de puissance… Les adversaires qu'ils allaient combattre étaient loin d'être faibles.

* * *

Les goules borgnes enfilèrent leur masque et leurs habits puis se rendirent dans le quatorzième arrondissement. Cela leur prit plus de temps que prévu étant donné que Kaneki n'y était pas venu depuis bien longtemps. Kaneki reconnaissait tous ces petits détails qu'il avait aperçus la première fois : le tag sur l'un des murs, le trou dans le goudron, la porte avec de nombreuses rayures. Tout semblait s'être figé dans le temps, comme s'il n'était venu ici qu'hier.

 _Mais c'était faux._

Près de neuf années s'étaient écoulées, un temps considérable au vu de tout ce qui s'était passé, de la merveilleuse vie qu'il avait eue jusqu'alors. Kaneki et Eto entrèrent sans frapper, ils n'étaient pas venus pour faire la causette. Ils eurent néanmoins la surprise de trouver : Roma, Itori, Uta, Nico et une dernière goule totalement folle avec quatre types de kagune Shikorae.

Roma s'exclama :

« Keeeeeeen ! Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt ? »

Kaneki ne rentra pas dans le petit jeu de la vieille femme. Il savait très bien qui elle était : Roma, la goule de plus de cinquante ans qui avait essayé de tuer sa femme durant le raid sur la Cochlée… Kaneki en avait bavé à cause d'elle, il n'allait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était temps de rendre des comptes à ceux qui avaient été laissés trop longtemps dans l'oubli… Eto s'étonna cependant de l'absence de Donato Porpora, le Père… Il était un des membres les plus puissants des Pierrots alors pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux ?

Nico apporta une réponse à son interrogation :

« Donato est parti faire une petite balade de santé. Il avait faim d'yeux d'enfants, c'est un vrai petit gourmand. Surtout depuis qu'il est sorti de la Cochlée, il a toujours faim ! »

Les Pierrots se comportaient avec les nouveaux arrivants comme avec de vieux amis, c'était particulièrement déconcertant. Uta intervint lui aussi :

« Alors Ken, comment va ton masque ? Je remarque qu'il te va toujours aussi bien. »

Kaneki finit par mettre un terme à cette mascarade, il répondit d'un ton froid :

« Vous avez beau faire comme si de rien n'était, ce n'est pas un hasard que vous soyez réunis. Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi nous sommes là… Nous sommes venus vous tuer, vos pitreries sont fatigantes à la longue. »

Roma réagit avec le même caractère enfantin :

« Grand frère ! Tu veux nous tuer ! Tu n'es pas gentil ! Je ne veux plus que tu parles ! » C'était sa spécialité, jouer à la petite fille vexée. Les Pierrots avaient tous un caractère qui s'y ressemblait, ils jouaient tous le rôle de clowns…

Voyant qu'une petite démonstration s'avérait nécessaire, Kaneki déclencha son kagune. Un long tentacule jais vint serpenter sur le sol du bar. Puis sans prévenir, le serpent crochu fonça sur Roma. En un éclair, il était sur elle mais Shikorae s'interposa, le kagune s'enfonça dans ses entrailles avant de ressortir par le dos. Il gémit doucement, c'était un mélange de douleur et de rire. Roma s'écria :

« Naaan ! Tu n'es plus du tout gentil Ken ! Je ne t'aime plus ! »

Elle laissa alors apparaître un sourire gourmand, comme celui-ci d'une petite fille qui avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et partit à la charge de ses adversaires. Roma bondissait joyeusement comme si elle était en train de donner une représentation de cirque à un public d'enfants. Néanmoins, elle laissa les nombreuses tentacules de son kagune à queue se déployer et fondit droit sur Eto en riant à gorge déployée. Kaneki laissa la Reine Borgne en faire son affaire, son kagune ailé serait parfait contre son adversaire.

Quant à lui, il jaugea les adversaires restants : Uta, Shikorae, Nico et Itori mais cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement encline à intervenir… Pas plus que Nico d'ailleurs… Parfait, il allait se contenter de garder un œil sur les deux mais il pourrait se concentrer uniquement sur Uta et Shikorae. La goule folle furieuse fut la première à venir sur Kaneki, elle courait presque comme un chien, le kagune totalement découvert. Kaneki sortit instantanément Chi She Lian, il aimait le contact rassurant du pommeau dans sa main et trancha d'un coup net et précis la majeure partie de l'excroissance RC de son adversaire.

Cela n'empêcha pas son ennemi de venir au contact pour placer des coups puissants et furieux. Kaneki était entravé par le quinque qui offrait une très bonne allonge mais se révélait totalement encombrant au corps à corps. Tant pis, il le lâcha sans hésitation et rendit coup pour coup à Shikorae. En fait, Kaneki se rendit compte qu'il dominait largement au corps à corps, son adversaire ne savait pas vraiment se battre, il se contentait de balancer avec puissance ses bras de long en large mais c'était tout.

Kaneki ne put masquer un léger sourire avant d'accomplir un geste rapide, il attrapa le bras de son adversaire au niveau du poignet, le retourna paume vers le plafond et donna un formidable coup de genou dans son coude. Le bras se retourna entièrement au niveau de l'articulation qui fit surface du côté opposé. Ce à quoi le Roi Borgne ne s'attendait pas fut l'absence de réaction. Shikorae fait comme si de rien n'était et continua à se battre, avec un bras en moins certes. Kaneki n'était pas non plus en reste, il encaissa un solide coup de pied au menton sans broncher. Pour tout dire, sans même utiliser son kagune, il avait largement l'avantage.

Eto, de son côté, se battait tranquillement. Elle se rappelait de ce que Roma lui avait fait subir à la Cochlée et allait faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. Eto maniait son kagune avec aisance et bloquait totalement les tentacules de la petite clown qui se retrouva assez rapidement sur la défensive. Après avoir reçu une longue entaille au visage qui lui trancha un œil et l'envoya rouler au sol, Roma se releva rapidement et glapit :

« Aïeeee ! Za fait bobo ! »

Finalement, Roma décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, elle n'avait aucune chance contre Eto en terme de duel de kagune mais avec son kakuja, elle pourrait probablement faire quelque chose. Alors, elle déchaîna son kakuja et une montagne de cellules RC se matérialisa en un grand monstre humanoïde avec plusieurs bras et jambes et une énorme tête ronde dans laquelle Roma était incrustée. Bien sûr, le bar était bien trop étroit pour contenir un monstre aussi grand, le toit explosa ainsi que les murs de la pièce sous les grognements d'Itori :

« Mon précieuuuux baaaar ! Roma ! Tu es vilaine ! »

La fillette ne répondit rien et sauta dans la rue sans plus attendre, c'était beaucoup plus maniable avec de l'espace. Eto suivit instinctivement la tendance et laissa elle aussi émerger son kakuja : la Chouette Borgne était de retour ! Le kakuja de Roma était énorme, mais il faisait pâle figure comparé à celui d'Eto. La chouette paraissait beaucoup plus massive et beaucoup plus dense avec de longs pics un peu partout sur le corps.

Depuis le bar, la Chouette Borgne s'élança directement sur la Mère Louche et les deux blocs de cellules RC vinrent s'entrechoquer avec violence. Aussitôt, Eto imposa la cadence, sans grande surprise, elle dominait très largement et son adversaire était sans cesse en train de reculer.

Kaneki, constatant que la combat commençait à devenir sérieux, attrapa Shikorae avec son kagune et l'envoiya s'écraser dans le bitume de la rue tel un missile avant de se jeter pour lui. Au même moment, Uta se décida à réagir et laissa son kakuja se former. Ses vêtements furent engloutis sous ses cellules RC révélant son torse musculeux couvert de tatouages. Mais le plus choquant était sa tête, il n'en avait plus. Ce n'était qu'un amas de cellules RC sur lequel étaient accrochés des membres ressemblant fortement à de longs bras. Il avait du mal à se contrôler et fondit sur Kaneki avec une vitesse fulgurante.

Le Roi Borgne s'écarta avec précipitation et parvint à ne pas être touché par l'impact puissant formé au sol par le nouvel arrivant. Toutefois, Kaneki n'avait pas été assez rapide et Uta était parvenu à enserrer un de ses bras RC autour de sa cheville. La goule borgne fut brutalement tirée et envoyée au niveau de la tête d'Uta lequel s'exclama :

« J'ai toujours voulu te goûter Keeeen ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il engloutit Kaneki dans une sorte de poche et resserra ses cellules RC tout autour, du sang s'échappa de cette enceinte meurtrière qui produisait des bruits de mastication. Ce déjeuner gourmand arriva malgré tout très rapidement à sa fin. Kaneki fit exploser la poche qui le retenait avec son kagune puis gronda :

« Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est le contraire ? »

Brusquement, son kagune se déplia afin de venir entourer Uta et de l'engloutir à son tour :

 _Tchak ! Tchak !_

Kaneki s'en délectait, il leur montrait le fossé qui les séparait… et qui n'aurait de cesse de s'agrandir.

Tout en gardant maintenant Uta prisonnier, lequel se faisait lentement broyer incapable de résister à la pression exercée par le kagune du Roi Borgne, Kaneki fonça sur Shikorae et continua à le dominer au corps à corps en enchaînant les prises et les frappes lourdes.

Eto n'avait manifestement aucun mal à tenir Roma, dans son kakuja monstrueusement grand elle frappait brutalement sur la masse RC de son adversaire avec les deux lames qui faisaient office de bras. Plus exactement, elle était littéralement en train de hacher le kakuja de Roma. La fillette avait perdu toute envie de rire, elle n'avait plus le temps d'y penser trop occupée à forcer ses cellules RC à conserver une quelconque allure.

Après un coup plus puissant que les précédents, Eto trancha en deux le kakuja ennemi duquel Roma s'extirpa difficilement. De son côté, Kaneki avait finalement mis Shikorae hors de combat en lui brisant tous ses membres de telle sorte qu'il était avachi au sol sans pouvoir bouger. De même, il avait proprement broyé Uta et l'avait jeté contre un mur avec une grande violence, la goule tatouée n'était plus en état de faire le moindre mouvement, le Roi Borgne lui avait brisé tous les os, il n'était plus qu'un corps désarticulé.

Les Souverains Borgnes en avaient visiblement terminé avec les Pierrots, et ce, avec une grande facilité.

Soudain, Kaneki esquiva avec une grande adresse le tentacule qui fonçait droit sur lui puis regarda son propriétaire : Donato Porpora. Avant de pouvoir en tirer la moindre conclusion, il se rendit alors compte de la présence juste derrière lui. Kaneki se retourna brusquement le kagune en avant pour se défendre mais rien ne le préparait à ce qui déferla. Un kagune écailleux comme le sien l'empala avec une force monstrueuse avant de le projeter dans un bâtiment. Kaneki traversa plusieurs murs avant de s'arrêter perclus de douleur. Il put alors discerner celui qui l'attaquait, ou plutôt ce qui l'attaquait. C'était un corps humain avec le minimum requis : pas de nez, pas de bouche, pas d'oreilles seulement des yeux.

C'était encore une de ces expériences horribles, un de ces monstres répugnants qui sortait des entrailles de Tokyo… Il ne savait même pas dire si c'était l'œuvre de Kano ou de V. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet 'homme' n'avait rien d'humain, il n'en avait que la forme mais semblait totalement contrôlé… Ce qui inquiétait par dessous tout Kaneki, c'était le kagune de son ennemi, il ne le connaissait que trop bien… Furuta. Plus exactement celui de Lize dont lui et Furuta avaient hérité… Plus choquant encore, il arborait deux grandes lames au niveau des bras comme… le kakuja d'Eto. Sauf que… ce n'était pas celui d'Eto, très proche mais pas vraiment…

Kaneki eut un déclic : Kuzen. Alors ils étaient allés jusqu'à prélever des poches RC sur des cadavres pour accomplir leurs macabres desseins… Cela le dégoûtait. Il se releva tant bien que mal dans les débris qui le recouvraient et partit à la charge de son nouvel adversaire.

Eto avait assisté impuissante à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait d'abord été soulagée en voyant que Kaneki avait pu esquiver l'attaque embusquée du Père mais elle s'était aperçue de la présence du monstre en même temps que son mari : trop tard. Dès lors qu'elle voulut attaquer le nouvel arrivant, les Pierrots se relevèrent à l'unisson pour lui barrer le chemin. Nico était en train de les guérir un à un, cela leur permettrait de tenir encore un peu. Eto serra les dents, elle allait devoir laisser Kaneki se débrouiller tout seul…

La Chouette Borgne émit un long hurlement continu qui résonna plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde dans Tokyo. Sans attendre que ces adversaires soient tous debout, elle envoya une salve d'énormes piquants sur les Pierrots. Le moins prompt à réagir fur Shikorae, après tout, il n'était plus du tout en l'état de bouger, même après que Nico lui ait prodigué les premiers soins. A l'instant même où il se retrouva cloué au sol par un pic acéré, elle lui bondit dessus et abattit une première lame qui le trancha de haut en bas puis s'acharna sur lui à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une flaque brunâtre et gluante.

 _Un de moins_

Il lui restait désormais à affronter Uta, Roma et surtout, Donato Porpora ; Nico ne semblant pas le moins du monde enclin à se battre. Roma reconstitua tant bien que mal son kakuja et repartit à l'assaut d'Eto qui la maîtrisa sans mal. Mais cette fois-ci, Uta s'ajouta au combat lui aussi sous son kakuja. Il représentait plus une gêne qu'autre chose. C'était néanmoins suffisant pour procurer à Roma des ouvertures et ainsi, rééquilibrer le combat.

Eto en avait assez, elle s'agita sporadiquement et tira des piques tout autour d'elle, Uta s'en retrouva criblé et tomba au sol incapable de continuer à se battre dans cet état. Malheureusement, le Père profita de cette ouverture pour enfoncer son kagune directement là où des cellules RC était manquantes. Il déversa alors son kagune à l'intérieur, un amont considérable de cellules RC s'y répandit jusqu'à ce que… Eto ne puisse plus se mouvoir. Il déclara alors d'une voix sobre :

« Échec… et mat. »

Eto grogna de frustration, il était indubitablement le plus réfléchi de la bande, bien trop à son goût. Eto abhorrait cette goule… Donato Porpora utilisait ses camarades comme des pions pour parvenir à ses fins, il était incroyablement sadique… Et puissant aussi. Eto sentit son kakuja se mouvoir sans qu'elle n'ait apposé aucune directive… C'était donc cette occasion qu'il voulait… avoir le contrôle total… Elle sentit alors de minuscules tentacules se planter dans son corps, ils venaient d'un peu partout et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre…

* * *

Kaneki se battait férocement contre la nouvelle création. Au départ, il était totalement submergé car la créature agissait sans aucune logique, elle ne cherchait que la violence et la destruction. Son kagune hybride était monstrueux, il attaquait le Roi Borgne de toute part sans lui laisser aucun répit. Kaneki fut projeté à de nombreuses reprises dans les bâtiments, ses os étaient à chaque fois brisés par la violence du choc mais sa régénération extrême le guérissait en un rien de temps.

Cela allait sans dire, cette créature était son antithèse, elle avait été créée pour le détruire, pour pouvoir s'opposer à lui en terme de force. Le Kaneki d'il y a cinq ans n'aurait eu aucune chance… En ce qui concernait l'actuel… c'était différent. Kaneki parvint à ramasser Chi She Lian parmi les débris de feu le Helter Skelter et engagea le combat d'une manière radicalement différente. Il enchaînait les attaques lourdes avec le quinque tout en projetant ses nombreuses tentacules sur son adversaire.

Enfin, il prenait l'avantage, pour un coup de reçu, il en infligeait trois. Sa rapidité était sans égale et il poursuivit son massacre. Kaneki tranchait sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, la créature commençait à reculer. Même son kagune se révélait moins résistant que celui du Roi Borgne et il se délitait peu à peu.

D'un geste brusque, le monstre prit ses distances avec Kaneki et se mit à trembler comme s'il hurlait mais ses paroles étaient inaudibles… Alors, Kaneki comprit… La bête avait visiblement encore des ressources, elle déchaîna son kakuja… On eût dit un démon totalement hors de contrôle, il était uniformément recouvert de rouge sombre avec le contour d'une bouche formé par les cellules RC. Deux lames avaient totalement remplacé ses bras et dans son dos fourmillait un nid de longs tentacules s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Kaneki ne le vit même pas arriver. En un éclair son bras droit vola et le monstre lui rentra une lame dans les entrailles. Le Roi Borgne ne laissa pas même échapper un cri de douleur… Pas même lorsque les tentacules vinrent s'enfoncer partout dans son corps. Il était loin d'être vaincu… Kaneki laissa à son tour son kakuja se manifester… Il était un peu similaire à celui de son adversaire.

A l'exception que le sien était d'un noir total, il n'en émanait pas la moindre once de couleur… Kaneki n'était plus que ténèbres. Si son adversaire était un démon, alors il était sans aucun doute la Mort incarnée. Le kakuja le recouvrait comme un vêtement, il ne l'avalait pas. Au fil du temps, Kaneki avait appris à mieux le maîtriser, il ne se laissait plus engloutir par celui-ci. En un éclair, le bras manquant fut remplacé par un long pic dont dépassaient de nombreuses excroissances crochues. Son bras gauche resta tel quel simplement protégé par une couche de cellules RC qui agissait comme une armure. Le visage de Kaneki était devenu totalement masqué, on ne distinguait plus qu'un kakugan brillant.

Un second masque venait recouvrir le premier, il ne visait plus à faire peur mais à annoncer ce qui allait se passer. A sa simple vue, les êtres vivants palissaient, il n'y avait… aucune échappatoire. Kaneki prit son élan et… disparut. Il avait tout bonnement était trop rapide pour son ennemi. Il l'attrapa au niveau de l'épaule et frappa violemment dessus avec son bras droit le tranchant proprement. Kaneki poursuivit son œuvre macabre et prit le second bras puis il le sectionna au niveau du bassin d'un coup violent.

 _3 secondes_

C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour accomplir tout cela. L'anti – Roi Borgne avait été défait. Kaneki le saisit par la tête qu'il broya fermement puis s'en retourna vers la position d'Eto. A force d'être envoyé dans les bâtiments, il avait fini par être plutôt éloigné du champ de bataille. Mais quelque chose clochait, il n'entendait plus les lames s'entrechoquer… Tout était… beaucoup trop calme. Un frisson le parcourut le long de son échine, son inquiétude allait croissante. Kaneki commença à avoir peur, très peur.

C'est alors qu'il vit ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa femme… De nombreux fils RC sortaient un peu partout de son corps et elle reposait inerte avec les deux jambes tranchées. Kaneki ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Roma s'exclama :

« Dona Papa a vraiment de superbes idées ! Maintenant, tu n'es rien qu'à moi Ken ! »

Le Père le regardait d'un regard souriant, presque doux. Mais il n'en était rien, il se délectait seulement de la souffrance qu'il faisait expérimenter au Roi Borgne. C'était devenu un fait banal… Tout le monde connaissant les Souverains Borgnes savait pertinemment que le Roi ne laissait personne faire du mal à sa Reine et qu'il en était follement amoureux…

Roma était debout sur Eto, l'air triomphant… Pour la première fois, Kaneki voyait Uta sourire d'une façon malsaine. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce rictus, l'envie de tuer, de briser, de plonger dans le désespoir.

Eto n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé… Elle n'avait pas vraiment était défaite… Non, elle était seulement incapable de bouger… C'était là un tour de Donato Porpora, il l'avait paralysée en utilisant ses propres cellules RC afin de l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Et maintenant, elle était dans sa propre mare de sang, en partie démembrée. Eto jeta un œil vers Kaneki… Même si son kakuja ne laissait rien transparaître, elle savait très bien qu'il était totalement effrayé. Elle s'imaginait sans aucun mal la peur qui devait lui glacer le cœur…

Eto se détestait d'avoir été ainsi écrasée… Elle était bien plus forte qu'eux réunis… Elle s'était juste laissée prendre au piège par ce maudit clown… Il y a quelques années, bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Kaneki, elle aurait accueilli cet instant comme une libération, elle aurait pu enfin s'évader de cette cage tordue. Mais là, il n'en était rien… Elle ne voulait pas perdre son Kaneki… Elle voulait vivre le restant de sa vie à ses côtés ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste… Mais elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se produire une fois qu'ils l'auraient tuée… Kaneki… allait se mettre en colère, très en colère.

Kaneki était juste trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour empêcher le tentacule du Père de ravir la tête de sa bien-aimée. Au dernier moment, celle-ci lui déclara :

« Ça va aller Ken… Tu es fort ! Je t'aime mon amou… »

 _Fang_

Le kagune fendit l'air et un jet carmin s'éleva dans l'air. Kaneki lança un hurlement terrifiant, mélange de rage et de frayeur. Sous son masque, les larmes coulaient à flots, il entrait dans un état nerveux totalement incontrôlable. Roma le sermonna :

« Il ne faut pas pleurer Ken ! Il faut rire ! »

« Ferme là. »

Aussitôt un tentacule noir rentra dans sa tête et se diffusa partout dans son corps avant de la faire brutalement exploser. Kaneki n'était plus en mesure de se retenir, la dernière chose qui lui vint en tête fut des excuses pour Eto, sa femme :

 _Pardon chérie. Je t'ai laissée toute seule… J'ai encore été incapable de te protéger. Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Alors, pour la première fois de son existence, Kaneki libéra réellement son kagune. Une colonne de noirceur horrifique s'éleva dans Tokyo. L'individu qu'avait un jour été le Roi Borgne Ken Kaneki disparut dans un torrent de cellules RC qui s'entourèrent autour de lui. Donato Porpora ne put masquer sa surprise :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que… ça ? »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il fut en mesure de prononcer. Avant même d'avoir le temps de bouger, son bras droit fut entièrement consumé par le kagune du Roi. C'était un peu comme ce qu'il avait fait subir à la Chouette Borgne mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Les cellules RC de Kaneki qui se propageaient dans son corps n'ordonnaient qu'une seule chose : _Meurs._ Ce mot d'ordre était inaltérable. Tokyo tout entière était la cible de cette haine et de ce désespoir. Un par un les Pierrots furent engloutis : Nico, Uta et même Itori. Le monstre tenta vainement de se défendre, en vain. Le Père qui était le plus éloigné d'entre eux avait tout juste eu le temps de s'échapper laissant Eto pour morte, il ne tenait pas à mourir de sitôt.

Le Roi Borgne hurlait toute sa fureur… C'était un râle d'agonie… Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas vivre, il ne voulait pas vivre. Dans ses hurlements d'enfant égaré, le Dragon cherchait celle qu'il aimait d'un amour indicible : _Eto Yoshimura_.

Kaneki nageait en plein délire, il ne voyait plus la réalité… Non, tout ce qui défilait devant lui était les moments heureux qu'il avait passés en compagnie de sa douce Reine.

 _Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto Eto_

Il n'y avait que ce mot dans sa tête…. Il voulait la revoir, elle, sa femme, celle qui avait toujours toute son attention. Sans elle, il ne pouvait plus vivre. Alors, Kaneki se laissa à nouveau tomber dans ce gouffre de perdition… Il lâcha absolument toute prise sur sa réalité et chuta dans les abysses du chagrin et des remords.

Tout le monde était trop occupé à assurer sa survie pour remarquer la tête se rattacher prestement au corps décapité. Le Roi Borgne le premier. Il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir de continuer à vivre. Après tout, pourquoi vivre si la seule personne que l'on veut avec soi est déjà partie ?

 _Aucun intérêt._

Le Dragon prit une taille incommensurable, il ne cessait de croître et de s'étendre sporadiquement, ne laissant rien sur son passage. Bientôt, il atteint la taille des immeubles puis il monta encore plus haut, toujours plus haut… Des cris rauques s'échappaient de cette bête tout droit sortie des enfers. Il était comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'affection. Mais celle qui pouvait lui en donner n'était plus là.

Qu'importe, il continuerait à la chercher encore et encore… Sans jamais s'arrêter : _Eto_

Une goule borgne ouvrit les yeux dans tout ce vacarme, sa tête venait tout juste de se remettre en place. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait alors, c'était d'avoir fait ses adieux à son bien-aimé, elle même pensait que ce coup lui serait fatal mais elle avait visiblement sous-estimé sa régénération hors du commun.

La Reine Borgne se leva péniblement, les Pierrots n'y étaient pas allés de main-morte, elle n'était pas tout à fait guérie. A côté d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne, seulement des gravats ; et partout dans Tokyo résonnaient des hurlements de terreur. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Où est Ken ? » Eto ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, tout avait tellement changé…

C'est en levant les yeux au ciel qu'elle obtint une réponse, une énorme silhouette noire se dessinait au beau milieu de la ville. Ce monstre était un mélange entre le Dragon et … la scolopendre. Autrement dit, Ken Kaneki, son mari. Eto ne savait pas quoi dire, pas plus qu'elle ne savait quoi faire. Le protéger des autres était une chose, le protéger de lui-même en était une autre… Eto tomba à terre, désemparée.


	34. Chapitre 34: Déliquescence Sanglante

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Eto était absolument bouleversée par la récente transformation de son mari. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était furieuse. Pas contre son Roi, elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose de similaire allait se produire. Non, elle était furibonde envers ce monde tordu. V s'alliant avec les Pierrots, c'était quoi cette histoire ? La Reine Borgne hurla sauvagement :

« Je vais tous vous annihiler ! »

Son cri résonna au loin sans que personne n'y réponde. Eto se le jura fermement, qu'elle parvienne ou non à sauver Kaneki, il ne resterait personne à part eux. Humains, goules tous ne méritaient qu'une chose : la mort.

Ils voulaient une figure pour les guider, très bien, dans ce cas elle serait la Déesse de la Mort.

Eto était brûlante de rage mais au fond, la personne contre laquelle elle était la plus en colère était elle. Kaneki s'était mis en colère parce qu'elle avait été faible, il avait porté tout ce fardeau à cause de sa seule faiblesse. Cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

C'est alors qu'un objet attira son attention par terre, un des vestiges de son bien-aimé : son masque.

Alors que ses jambes étaient tout juste revenues à leur place, la Reine Borgne se leva péniblement et le ramassa, pour l'instant c'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle retira sa capuche et défit les bandages qu'elle avait autour de la tête, puis enfila le masque. Cela lui apporta un réconfort non négligeable, au moins, son mari était un peu avec elle par l'intermédiaire de cette pièce de cuir noir. Eto s'observera l'espace d'un instant dans une vitre à moitié brisée, elle aimait bien le reflet qu'elle renvoyait. On pouvait voir un unique œil smaragdin et sa chevelure émeraude était pour une fois visible, elle l'avait coupée il y a peu, après que Ken le lui ait demandé… _Ken… Ken…_

Enfin, elle partit sans plus attendre pour l'île de Rushima, dans ses yeux verts brûlait une détermination sans pareille, elle allait tout faire pour récupérer celui qu'elle aimait : _Ken Kaneki_. Visiblement, Aogiri existait toujours, elle n'avait toutefois pas la moindre idée de qui était son dirigeant. Peu importe, elle prendrait ce qu'elle voudrait, par la force si nécessaire.

A peine posa-t-elle pied sur l'île que le bain de sang débuta. Ce furent d'abord deux goules qui patrouillaient qui l'abordèrent :

« Que fais-tu ici ? Décline ton identité ! »

Eto répondit simplement :

« Amenez-moi voir votre roi. »

L'un rit doucement :

« A peine arrivée Madame veut se servir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela se passe ici. Seuls les forts ont ce qu'ils veulent. »

La Reine Borgne qui n'avait manifestement pas été reconnue se contenta d'ajouter :

« Justement. »

et elle les décima en un clin d'œil. Eto n'était plus du tout d'humeur à jouer, ils l'avait mise en colère pour de bon. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi. Il lui arrivait de s'énerver mais même lors de la mort de sa fille elle n'avait pas éprouvé ire aussi violente.

D'un pas assuré, elle entra dans le QG d'Aogiri et se rendit directement dans la salle principale, là où le Roi avait coutume de donner les ordres à ses subordonnés. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'antan, cela crevait les yeux, Aogiri était sur la pente descendante, cette organisation qu'elle avait créée était sur le point de s'effondrer. Eto s'en fichait royalement, elle avait coupé les ponts avec ce monde là.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, des sifflements fusèrent, une ravissante goule comme elle, on n'en voyait que très rarement. Sauf que… elle n'appartenait qu'un homme, et certainement pas à ces sales porcs.

Eto déclara d'un ton neutre :

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Docteur Kanou. Il me semble qu'il habite toujours ici. »

Le Roi d'Aogiri se leva prestement, Eto le fixa un instant, il était plutôt jeune, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de trente ans. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui il pouvait être, mais elle resta méfiante. Celui-ci vint à sa hauteur et gronda :

« Qui t'a permis d'entrer chez moi ? »

Eto répondit nonchalamment :

« Qui t'a permis de t'asseoir sur mon trône ? »

Le chef des goules grogna alors :

« Qu'est-ce que tu déblatères, tu es complètement toquée… Je pense que je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais avant cela, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi, tu m'as l'air plantureuse à souhait. » Puis, il tenta de retirer son cache-œil à Eto. Elle attrapa en un éclair la main qui visait son visage et la broya d'un coup sec avant de siffler :

« Je pense que je vais avant tout me charger de ton éducation. »

Son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion, Eto les avait tout simplement supprimées, tant qu'elle ne reverrait pas son mari en chair et en os, elle continuerait dans cette voie-là.

Instinctivement, le Roi d'Aogiri relâcha un long kagune blindé, tout au plus celui d'une goule SS, il ne valait rien. Il confirma bien rapidement ses soupçons en s'exclamant :

« Tu vas comprendre ce que cela fait de s'en prendre à une goule de rang S+ ! »

Eto attrapa à main nues le coup qui fondit sur elle et répliqua :

« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai le statut d'une goule S4. »

4 comme la mort, c'était simple comme bonjour. Eto relâcha brièvement son kagune et envoya le Roi s'écraser dans le mur au fond de la pièce. D'humeur massacrante, elle reprit :

« Vous n'êtes qu'un tas d'excréments. Vous ne valez absolument rien. Le jour où j'ai crée cette organisation, les goules qui me suivaient étaient puissantes et avaient un réel but. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois plus qu'un troupeau de goules plus faibles les unes que les autres mais qui se prennent encore pour des caïds. Vous avez probablement oublié qui était le Roi il y a sept ans… Mon mari. Ken Kaneki. »

Les goules commençaient à comprendre de qui il s'agissait, l'une d'elles finit par s'écrier :

« Cette robe violette et ces bandages, c'est la Reine Borgne ! Et le masque avec le cache-œil, c'est celui du Roi Borgne ! »

Un rictus déforma le visage d'Eto, laquelle murmura :

« Bien deviné, trop tard néanmoins. »

Et elle les massacra tous autant qu'ils étaient, cela lui prit un temps négligeable. Le plus fort d'entre eux n'était qu'une goule S+, il n'y avait absolument rien à attendre de ceux qui le suivaient… Eto avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela. Aogiri était devenue une tumeur implantée dans Tokyo, il était temps de la retirer. Eto ne fut pas touchée une seule fois par les goules d'Aogiri, elle était bien trop puissante et rapide pour elles…

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'envoyer ses tentacules dans tous les sens, rien de plus. Peu à peu, le brouhaha retomba, les derniers gémissements se turent, il n'y avait plus personne pour se plaindre ou pour siffler.

 _Enfin, pas tout à fait._

Eto prit sa voix enfantine et demanda au Roi d'Aogiri encastré dans le mur :

« Alors… Comment c'était de s'amuser avec moi ? »

L'homme ne disait plus rien, il venait de perdre absolument tout ce qu'il avait en… cinq vulgaires minutes. Plusieurs années de travail, de combats, de frustrations, de privations pour… ça. Tous ses compagnons étaient morts, il ne restait plus que lui. La seule chose qu'il parvint à demander fut :

« Pourquoi ? »

Eto le fixa un instant puis souffla :

« Tout simplement : parce que. J'ai crée Aogiri, c'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche d'y mettre fin. Et puis, je venais voir notre cher Akihiro. Il doit me révéler certaines choses. Bref, je pense que notre chemin se sépare ici. Peut être que si tu n'avais pas suggéré de me violer, je vous aurais épargné, toute la faute t'incombe. »

Elle n'attendit pas la moindre réponse avant de le tuer en l'étripant avec son kagune. Eto était soucieuse de s'assurer que personne ne se relèverait, elle avait déjà fait une erreur, une erreur de trop. Maintenant, elle visait le sans faute. La jeune femme plongea son bras profondément sous l'omoplate du cadavre et en extirpa deux poches RC. Sans cérémonie aucune, elle les dévora après avoir dézippé son masque au niveau de la bouche. Eto se sentait vraiment bien avec le masque de Kaneki sur son visage, le toucher était agréable et l'odeur qu'il contenait lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en tout temps à côté d'elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était nullement comparable à sa présence réelle, mais elle s'en contentait pour l'instant.

 _Organisation Aogiri : exterminée_

* * *

Eto poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, elle plongea dans les entrailles du bunker, là où Kano avait l'habitude de mener ses sordides expériences. Comme à son habitude, il était là, en train d'analyser des cellules RC au microscope. Il déclara paisiblement :

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, Eto. J'ai ouï dire que Kaneki s'était mis en colère il y a quelques heures, que s'est-il donc bien passé ? »

Eto soupira longuement avant de répondre :

« Tu la boucles. Tu vas gentiment répondre à ce que je vais te demander d'accord ?! Première question, pourquoi Ken est-il dans cet état ? »

Kano marqua un temps d'arrêt dans ses recherches, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais préférait laisser la Reine patauger. Finalement, il lui expliqua :

« Vois-tu, le kagune c'est un peu comme un assemblage de grues en papiers, il est particulièrement condensé. Mais imagine que tu dépliais chacune de ces grues, alors cela formerait une surface de papier énorme par rapport aux grues. Je pense que tu as l'esprit assez fin pour comprendre l'analogie, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, quelque chose me taraude… pour obtenir quelque chose d'aussi gros… Il me semblait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas énormément de poches RC… Je suis troublé… Aurait-il fusionné avec d'autres goules ? Ou peut être que tu lui as greffé tes propres poches RC… »

Eto ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre à ses questions. Quant à elle, elle avait bien sa petite idée… Cela devait remonter à il y a longtemps maintenant… Lorsqu'elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de le guérir après son combat dans le deuxième arrondissement… Sa guérison était totalement anarchique et donnait n'importe quoi si elle ne la catalysait pas… Eto se demandait si Kaneki n'avait pas gagné d'autres poches RC durant cette période… Il y avait une autre possibilité, plus simple… Lorsqu'Eto s'était réveillée, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des autres goules, il les avait absorbées absorbées… comme des aliments… De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de le savoir et elle enchaîna les questions :

« Comment je le sors de là ? »

« C'est une très bonne question que voilà ! »

Un coup de poing dans le ventre à la force bien dosée lui fit perdre toute envie de sourire. Kano s'était imaginé être encore sous la protection d'Eto du fait de leurs objectifs concordants, sauf que, ce n'était plus le cas depuis bien longtemps. Eto n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête, Kaneki. Rien de plus.

Elle maugréa :

« Je repose ma question. Comment puis-je le sortir du Dragon ? »

Cette fois-ci, le docteur Kano adopta une mine bien plus sérieuse :

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Kaneki est en train de rompre la cage tordue qu'est notre monde. Qu'il y laisse la peau m'importe peu à vrai dire. »

Eto le scruta longuement puis poursuivit :

« Dernière question. Le monstre avec le kagune de Lize et celui de Yoshimura, est-ce que tu es derrière tout ça ? »

Kano laissa transparaître un rire un peu gêné :

« Eh bien… ma foi… Ce n'est pas vraiment de moi mais j'y ai un peu contribué. Les agents de V savent se montrer particulièrement généreux, il leur fallait un petit coup de pouce, c'est de bon cœur que je le leur ai procuré, il faut toujours aider ses camarades de science dans l'adversité ! »

Eto déclara d'une voix atone :

« Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Ah oui, une dernière chose tout de même. Ça c'est pour avoir fait de la vie de mon mari un enfer. »

Eto le frappa à nouveau dans le ventre, d'un coup destructeur, elle sentit son poing écraser les organes internes du médecin. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle n'eut de cesse de le marteler de ses petits poings jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme, son corps avait adopté des angles particulièrement saugrenus. Ses côtes étaient tellement défoncées qu'on aurait que son corps avait été aplati, il ne restait plus qu'un pâle cadavre de l'homme qui fut un jour Akihiro Kano. Eto regrettait seulement de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt.

Eto était déterminée, elle allait laver Tokyo des impuretés, à commencer par ceux qui avaient causé du tort à celui qu'elle aimait. Kano avait eu ce qu'il méritait, à force de jouer avec des cobayes, voilà que c'était à son tour de se retrouver sur la table d'opération.

 _Akihiro Kano : décédé_

 _Au tour du CCG maintenant_

* * *

Kaneki ne savait pas où il était, tantôt tout était noir, tantôt la lumière l'éblouissait totalement. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait passé ici, au moins une éternité pensait-il. Le Roi Borgne avait perdu tous ses sens, à vrai dire, il ne voulait plus rien être. Ne plus exister était la seule solution qui lui paraissait convenable.

Le jeune homme pleurait comme un enfant, totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, plus rien ne l'intéressait, il ne voulait ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne rien sentir, ne rien sentir… simplement disparaître. Kaneki en avait plus qu'assez de vivre, sans Eto, cela ne rimait à rien. Il n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était, comme si… il devait s'accoutumer à sa mort.

Kaneki commença à parler tout seul :

« S'habituer à son absence ? »

« Ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Il me suffit de… supprimer mes émotions. »

Son regard s'apaisa alors, peu à peu, il se tranquillisait. Kaneki reprit :

« Je n'ai qu'à… oublier que je l'aimais. Oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. »

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, Kaneki continua :

« Il me suffit d'oublier qu'elle existait. C'est facile, hein ? »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON CE N'EST PAS FACIIIIIILEEEEEEEE ! » Son visage se crispa durant ce long râle, son kakugan repli de larmes s'embrasa de rage, de dépit et d'une tristesse sans limite.

Le jeune homme hurla d'autant plus fort à cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son sourire chaleureux, les beaux yeux qu'elle lui destinait, son parfum, sa chaleur, son amour. Jamais il n'oublierait rien d'elle. Kaneki se surprit à rugir :

« JAMAAAAAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Puis, il sanglota à nouveau, il était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle était la seule qui ait jamais pu le consoler.

Dehors, dans Tokyo, le Dragon se remit à bouger, de longs tentacules émergèrent de son corps et vinrent frapper tous les bâtiments alentours. Le monstre laissait échapper de terribles hurlements, on eût dit une bête blessée ; il recherchait inlassablement sa bien-aimée de ses yeux aveugles. Les immeubles s'effondraient sur son passage, il ne laissait rien debout. Les victimes se comptaient par dizaines de milliers, si ce n'est une centaine de millier. Le Dragon avait tant saccagé la ville que l'armée était intervenue.

Avec les chars d'assaut, ils étaient parvenus à arrêter un temps le monstre géant mais cela n'avait guère duré, il s'était aussitôt remis en marche et avait repris sa lente mais inlassable destruction de Tokyo. Les civils étaient évacués en masse, tous les agents garants de la sécurité étaient dépassés. Il y a avait des blessés à chaque coin de rue, des enfants qui cherchaient leurs parents, des parents qui avaient perdu leurs enfants. Des familles entières étaient bloquées sous les décombres et des équipes tentaient tant bien que mal de les extraire. D'autres avaient réussi à s'en échapper mais ils n'étaient pas indemnes, les personnes aux membres manquants étaient plus que légion.

Tout Tokyo hurlait de douleur à l'unisson. Personne ne comprenait d'où avait surgi de ce Dragon, il était totalement inarrêtable. Les tentatives suivantes de l'armée se révélèrent un échec tant et si bien qu'on en arriva à la conclusion que la première offensive n'était qu'un coup de chance et s'était synchronisée avec les cycles d'arrêt du monstre. Des avions de chasse furent dépêchés par le gouvernement et des missiles furent tirés sur le blindage RC de la créature, ils parvinrent à pénétrer à travers creusant de grands trous mais ceux ci se rebouchaient aussitôt.

La ville tout entière était plongée dans un état de panique général, le CCG se révélait totalement inutile sur ce coup-là, la plupart de leurs effectifs ayant été décimés par les Borgnes. D'autant plus qu'un problème s'était manifesté à l'école de formation des Inspecteurs. Le contact avait été subitement coupé et des inspecteurs y avaient été dépêchés là-bas au plus vite.

* * *

Eto avait tué les gardes à l'entrée, elle n'allait certainement pas faire dans la dentelle. Avec Kaneki, ils avaient prévu de tout détruire pour que la ville puisse repousser sur des bases saines, il était déjà en train de s'occuper de la partie dite matérielle, il ne restait donc qu'à se charger des éléments perturbateurs ; à commencer par les futurs inspecteurs du CCG ! Avec son kagune, elle déchira le portail métallique comme s'il était en papier et pénétra dans le nid.

Sa présence n'avait pas encore été remarquée, elle en profita pour inspecter un peu les environs et épier les étudiants. Bien que relativement inquiets par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de Tokyo, ils semblaient respirer la joie de vivre, discutant gaiement sous le doux soleil estival. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, le monde entier était paré de somptueuses couleurs, pourtant, Eto n'en voyait aucune exceptée le rouge, le rouge carmin. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux la dégoûtait, elle les jalousait plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Les humains avaient le droit de vivre une petite vie rangée mais pas les goules ni les goules borgnes. Pourquoi ? Qui en avait décidé ainsi ? La jeune femme serra les poings de colère, il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs de l'académie, prenant grand soin à ne pas être repérée ou tuant silencieusement le cas contraire. Eto cherchait quelqu'un, un professeur à l'Académie avec une cicatrice blafarde le long du visage : Gomasa Tokage. Il faisait partie de la tête de sa liste de personnes à éradiquer. Premièrement parce que c'était un sadique qui torturait des animaux et faisait retomber la faute sur des élèves totalement innocents. Et, beaucoup plus important, il avait autrefois été un inspecteur affilié à la cellule d'interrogation à la Cochlée. C'était lui qui avait traité le cas : _Yakumo Oomori_ , plus connu comme Yamori ou Jason. C'était à cause de lui que Kaneki avait autrefois été torturé, lui aussi devait payer.

Il y a de cela plusieurs années, elle avait expliqué à Kaneki que c'était lui qui avait ainsi transformé Yamori, et qu'elle pouvait l'aider à l'éliminer s'il désirait se venger. Le jeune homme avait gentiment décliné la proposition, arguant qu'il était bien trop à l'aise serré contre elle et que pour rien au monde il ne se détacherait de cette position. La vengeance lui importait peu du moment qu'il était avec elle, la preuve en avait été avec Kano.

Néanmoins, Kaneki n'était plus là, Eto n'avait donc aucune raison de se retenir, elle allait tous les éradiquer, sans exception. Alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds à chaque porte afin de déterminer dans quelle salle enseignait Tokage, elle finit par le remarquer. La première chose qui attira son attention fut le craquement de doigt, rien à voir avec celui de Kaneki, ce n'était qu'un TOC. Puis, lorsqu'il se tourna, elle vit son visage délabré, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien lui.

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme ôta doucement le masque qu'elle portait et s'empressa d'enfiler l'une des grandes vestes qu'elle ramassa sur un cadavre puis, elle toqua à la porte.

Un « Entrez » s'en suivit rapidement.

Eto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la pièce remplie de jeunes colombes, elle commença par s'excuser :

« Je suis vraiment confuse ! Mon retard est inexcusable ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! »

L'inspecteur la fixa longuement, la détaillant de haut en bas avec le regard d'un fauve. Avec la veste qu'elle portait, il lui était impossible de remarquer qu'elle était encore dans son accoutrement de goule. Finalement, il grogna :

« Le cours est presque fini mais… allez vous asseoir en silence. »

Eto choisit délibérément une place au premier rang, elle n'avait même pas de quoi noter mais c'était loin d'être important. Une fois assise, elle posa délibérément ses coudes sur la table afin de déposer son menton sur ses mains. C'était sa position favorite ainsi. Puis, faisant mine d'écouter avec attention le cours, elle activa son kakugan rutilant.

Les autres élèves ne pouvaient pas la voir, elle attendait simplement que le professeur s'en aperçoive. Au bout d'un certain temps, leurs regards finirent par se croiser et Gomasa Tokage marqua un long temps d'arrêt. Il se mit alors à bredouiller à l'adresse des élèves :

« Écartez-vous ! C'est… c'est une goule ! »

En effet, personne ne la reconnaissait depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait rapidement attiré la suspicion ! Mais de là à ce qu'elle soit une goule, c'était fortement improbable, on n'entrait pas si facilement dans cette académie…

Néanmoins, les étudiants obéirent prestement à leur enseignant et s'écartèrent d'Eto à toute vitesse. La jeune femme soupira lourdement :

« Et vous comptez vraiment devenir inspecteurs alors que vous ne vous dirigez même pas vers la sortie. Vous venez de vous isoler par vous-mêmes… La crème de la crème, laissez-moi rire. Breeef, quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne m'intéressez pas outre mesure. Disparaissez. »

Eto libéra une fraction de seconde son kagune qui vint ôter la vie à tous les étudiants présents dans la pièce. Malgré la fulgurance de ses actes, il y avait tout de même eu une forte agitation sonore, les autres étudiants n'allaient pas tarder à affluer pour voir ce qui se passait. Il lui restait peu de temps avant d'être dérangée, autant en profiter un maximum.

La Reine Borgne se débarrassa de la veste et remit le masque en cuir noir, il n'y avait que comme cela qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Elle s'adressa alors à l'inspecteur abasourdi :

« Professeeeuurrrr ! J'ai des questions ! Plein de questions ! Mais visiblement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser ici, la cloche va bientôt sonner. Dans ce cas, je n'en poserai qu'une : Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? »

A peine eut-elle déclaré cela qu'elle déploya à nouveau son kagune pour fixer fermement Tokage à une chaise. Elle allait enfin pouvoir procéder à l'expérimentation. Eto cisela dans son kagune une paire de tenailles et la sépara aussitôt. Elle souffla simplement :

« Bien, commençons. »

Le bras fixement bloqué contre la chaise, Eto lui sectionna le premier doigt, l'auriculaire. Des hurlements de bête féroce s'échappèrent de sa gorge puis lorsqu'il parvint à se maîtriser, il gronda :

« Je vais te buter. Mais avant, je m'occuperai bien de toi à la Cochlée. Je te violerai à répétition tout en t'arrachant les membres un par un… »

Eto le fixa d'un regard noir et murmura :

« Ken… déteste que l'on menace de porter atteinte à mon intégrité physique. A l'heure qu'il est, tu serais déjà mort. Mais bon, je vais d'abord m'amuser un petit peu plus. »

Eto lui coupa les neufs doigts restants sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de parler. Son travail était méthodique et sans bavure, les coupures particulièrement nettes.

Malheureusement, dès qu'elle en eut fini avec la première main, l'inspecteur affichait déjà les premiers symptômes de l'évanouissement dus à une hémorragie. Alors, elle s'activa et lui trancha les cinq doigts restants en un temps record. Tokage commençait à se faire somnolent et ses hurlements avaient probablement rameuté un bon paquet de personnes. Elle déclara posément :

« Je n'ai pas de seringues sur moi, mais je pense que mon kagune fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Eto forma deux tentacules très fines avec son kagune et les lui enfonça directement dans les globes oculaires. L'inspecteur n'eut pas le temps de gémir, tout se passa très brièvement, les tentacules lui hachèrent le cerveau de l'intérieur en un rien de temps.

 _Gomasa Tokage : Décédé_

Eto était relativement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait réalisé, il avait reçu la punition qu'il méritait. Maintenant, il lui restait encore deux tâches à accomplir avant de porter secours à Kaneki : au même endroit, massacrer les futurs inspecteurs et puis, retrouver le Père et le tuer sans autre forme de procès.

Eto quitta la salle sans plus attendre, déjà des étudiants avaient commencé à se rassembler autour muni de couteaux de cuisine et autres accessoires du genre. En sortant, elle s'exclama :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Et au revoir aussi ! »

Des effusions de sang succédèrent à ce bref discours, les corps étaient démembrés et pratiquement méconnaissables. Eto n'en avait cure, la pitié, elle n'en avait plus dorénavant. Tout ce que cela avait apporté était la transformation monstrueuse de Kaneki, elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre cela.

La Reine Borgne poursuivit son œuvre macabre, elle avançait paisiblement dans les couloirs en massacrant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sans distinction aucune. Les murs se peignirent peu à peu d'une mixture rouge à base de sang et d'entrailles. Elle était en train de faire de cette académie un lieu maudit qui deviendrait tabou pour toutes les colombes.

Au bout d'une demie-heure où elle n'avait de cesse de tourner dans l'immense complexe, les premiers inspecteurs habilités arrivèrent sur place pour tenter de la combattre. Là encore, l'information avait été mal transmise, et ils ne s'attendaient aucunement à tomber sur la Reine Borgne. D'autant plus qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils signaient leur arrêt de mort en la blessant puisque le Roi Borgne n'aurait de cesse de les traquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient désormais sur place, alors ils firent de leur mieux pour évacuer les survivants totalement traumatisés. Puis, une dizaine d'inspecteurs forma un groupe d'assaut pour tenter de mettre à terre la goule en plein carnage.

Eux aussi rejoignirent leurs camarades ; Eto ne s'était même pas amusée à les torturer ou quoique ce soit. Elle en avait assez maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle appréciait faire, c'était uniquement parce que Kaneki partageait ces moments avec elle. Antan, elle aimait torturer, mais cela lui était totalement passé, les seules fois où elle se l'octroyait, c'était forcément en compagnie de Ken. En ces moments, les Souverains Borgnes laissaient leur sauvagerie se manifester pleinement dans des actes de barbarie extrême, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Eto poursuivit son exploration minutieuse du complexe afin de dénicher les derniers survivants. La plupart s'étaient cachés dans des placards ou avaient verrouillé des salles de cours qu'ils tenaient comme des bastions. Pas un seul n'eut l'idée de se cacher dans les cadavres afin de masquer son odeur de chair fraîche. Eto en était profondément déçue, elle s'attendait à ce que les futurs inspecteurs soient bien plus compétents, mais visiblement, ils apprenaient surtout sur le tas. L'académie formait une bande de bon à rien. Enfin, elle avait aussi remarqué cela chez les goules. Feu les dernières goules d'Aogiri étaient toutes bien peu puissantes, il semblait que les deux camps avaient le plus grand mal à sortir des cartes maîtresses. Ainsi, le conflit se délitait peu à peu ou du moins, n'avait plus autant d'ampleur qu'autre fois…

Les seules personnes jugées dangereuses par le jeune femme étaient les Pierrots et les membres de V. A la rigueur quelques Washuu mais rien de plus. Et puis, à part, il y avait les Souverains Borgnes.

Les derniers étudiants qu'elle croisa furent sans aucun doute les plus tenaces, ils s'étaient plutôt bien organisés et avaient préparé une embuscade. Eto était toutefois arrivée alerte et avait seulement fait mine de se faire prendre en tenailles alors qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Cependant, elle eut le plaisir de constater que certains humains pouvaient toujours devenir des inspecteurs de renom.

Pas ceux-ci, il en allait de soi, ils étaient déjà morts.

Elle les tua un à un, profitant pleinement du désespoir qui venait peu à peu miner leur visage. Tout compte fait, aucun n'était parvenu à poser la main sur elle. Cela lui allait très bien ainsi.

Voilà, la nouvelle génération d'inspecteurs serait quelque peu clairsemée… Le CCG devait probablement être en miettes à l'heure qu'il était, Ken et Eto avaient drastiquement abaissé le nombre d'inspecteurs en service et elle venait tout juste de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait remplacer ceux tombés au combat avant un certain temps.

 _Futurs inspecteurs du CCG : annhilés_

* * *

Eto soupira de soulagement, elle allait bientôt pouvoir s'occuper de son bien-aimé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une cible à éliminer. Elle préférait procéder ainsi afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne la gêneraient pas lorsqu'elle tenterait d'extraire Kaneki du Dragon, même si elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de comment faire…

Eto avait un avantage certain sur Donato Porpora, il ne savait pas qu'elle était encore vivante. Étant donné qu'elle avait éliminé toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées, il faudrait un certain temps avant que l'information se propage à toutes les strates. Très bien, dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à le chercher. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit vivant, mais elle en avait comme un pressentiment. Alors, elle se posa un ultimatum, si dans cinq jours, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, elle abandonnerait définitivement ses recherches et viendrait au secours de Kaneki. Pour l'instant, celui-ci ne risquait rien dans le Dragon, sa seule crainte était qu'il ait fusionné avec…

La jeune femme laissa sans plus attendre l'académie de formation des inspecteurs derrière elle dans un état plus que lamentable. Elle se conditionna afin de réaliser ce à quoi elle était habituée lorsqu'elle était plus jeune : l'espionnage. Cela avait été une de ses grandes spécialités, connaître les actions de tout le monde sans jamais être repérée. Pour cela, il fallait se représenter la ville comme une grande zone de cache-cache…

 _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0… J'arrive !_

Le voile de la nuit se plongea sur Tokyo, une goule borgne dans une robe pourpre, tout cerclée de bandages et portant un masque terrifiant sautait de toits en toits tel un félin en chasse.

* * *

+Le Dragon avait cessé de se ruer dans tous les sens, il s'était peu à peu apaisé, mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, il allait bientôt se remettre à ravager la ville tout en hurlant comme un possédé.

Kaneki s'était à nouveau réveillé après s'être endormi à force de pleurer. Il avait tout simplement oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans elle. Même s'il voulait s'endormir pour toujours, il ne pourrait pas tant qu'elle ne le bercerait pas dans ses bras… Pour la première fois depuis le début, Kaneki pouvait voir où il se trouvait. C'était pour le moins étrange, l'espace semblait totalement distordu ; des escaliers se croisaient un peu partout sans aucune logique, pourtant, ils étaient tous inaccessibles au jeune homme. Le Roi Borgne finit par souffler :

« Alors, c'est ça mon esprit… Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Je me doutais bien que j'étais complètement tordu. »

« En effet, tu n'es clairement pas net ! »

« Non, c'est sûr ! »

« Tuer… Tuer… Tuer… »

« Sale faible ! »

Kaneki se retourna, inquiet d'entendre des voix dans son dos. Son regard se fit suspicieux un instant puis il sourit :

« Bonjour, mes Moi. »

Il les dénombra un par un ; en tout et pour tout et en s'incluant lui, il étaient huit. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître à quelle période de sa vie chacun correspondait.

Le gringalet aux cheveux avec le regard triste et un livre dans les mains, c'était lui avant de rencontrer Lize. Il était totalement en recul par rapport aux autres et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Ensuite, il y avait le même maigrichon avec son masque de goule et le regard un peu plus ferme ; sans aucun doute, c'était quand le Gourmet le chassait. Il avait pris en assurance à ce moment-là, d'autant plus qu'Eto ne rechignait pas à le nourrir.

 _Eto…_ Son cœur se serra douloureusement et des larmes se remirent à couler, rien que de penser à elle lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Malgré cela, il continua à observer ses homologues du passé.

Son regard se posa sur un garçon aux cheveux blancs avec des fers aux pieds et aux mains.

« Voilà donc le moi après Yamori… » soupira-t-il. C'était à cette période là qu'il avait commencé à devenir vraiment méchant. Ne serait-ce que contre Tsukiyama, Kaneki savait qu'il était en train de devenir cruel, mais ce n'était nullement comparable à sa façon d'être durant les six premiers mois de sa relation avec Eto. Il ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu le supporter… A cet époque là, il était déjà fou amoureux d'elle mais Kaneki se voyait surtout comme un garçon égoïste envers elle lorsqu'il prenait du recul.

Il ne l'aidait absolument jamais. Pas en ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères, là-dessus, il était toujours présent pour lui prêter main-forte. Mais c'était plutôt leur relation qui était déséquilibrée… Il passait son temps à dormir contre elle et à la retenir au lit et elle… se laissait faire. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille avec lui… Kaneki n'aimait pas la personne qu'il avait été durant ses six mois. Heureusement, son premier incident avec Arima Kishou l'avait fait mûrir. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle était attachée à lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu son regard hagard et épuisé.

Le regard de Kaneki changea de personne pour se tourner vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et avec un grand sourire. Ce garçon, il avait été lui pendant deux ans.

A cette période, Kaneki avait su devenir plus attentionné, c'était durant ces deux ans qu'il parvint à mieux gérer son trouble de stress post-traumatique. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs et il était devenu plus protecteur envers celle qu'il adorait. Eto avait beau être la Chouette Borgne, il voulait devenir puissant pour pouvoir l'épauler, il ne voulait pas être un boulet au pied pour elle. Avant, elle devait sans cesse le sauver mais il était devenu suffisamment fort pour combattre à ses côtés en tant qu'égal. Il en vint à se rappeler la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle… Ce moment avait été incroyable… magique. Elle était tellement belle et désirable… Et lui, il avait été nul. Mais par la suite, il avait su se rattraper !

Ses yeux dépareillés passèrent à la personne suivante. Il ne put masquer une légère grimace, celui-ci il l'abhorrait. Le Roi d'Aogiri Ken Kaneki. La partie de sa vie où il avait été le plus dégénéré. Quand ils lui avaient enlevé Eto, il n'avait reculé devant rien pour la récupérer, quitte à être mis en pièces. Kaneki s'était forcé à oublier mais il n'avait pas non plus tout effacé de sa mémoire, il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il avait passé presque un mois à massacrer continuellement des personnes durant la nuit. Il se rappelait à quel point il avait aimé détruire Tatara, le transformer en bouillie puis coudre sa tête avec celle de Hoji… Lorsqu'Eto n'était plus là, Kaneki le savait pertinemment, il était un grand malade mental, totalement incontrôlable.

D'ailleurs, en observant ce Kaneki hirsute aux cheveux blancs, il lui fallut peu de temps pour voir ce qui clochait. Il lui manquait la moitié des doigts et avaient des griffures partout sur le corps. Il n'était qu'une bête instable qui tuait à son temps à se dévorer à petit feu. Sa vision lui était insupportable, il détourna finalement le regard pour le poser sur le Ken Kaneki suivant.

Le premier des Ken Nayoshiki, avec sur la tête des mèches noires qui parsemaient une forêt blanche. Il lui avait bien fallu un an pour ressortir de sa dépression lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela avait été long, et n'avait jamais totalement guéri. Mais la présence d'Eto était suffisante pour faire disparaître ces cauchemars qui le hantaient… Ce Ken là avait un regard presque éteint, il était totalement dévasté par le monstre qu'il avait été. Ses cheveux bicolores montraient bien à quel point il avait perdu ses repères, il ne savait plus qui il était, pourquoi il avait fait ça. La seule chose le rattachant encore au monde était une douce jeune femme nommée Eto Yoshimura avec laquelle il s'était marié.

Kaneki observa enfin l'avant-dernier lui, une personnalité qu'il était parvenu à garder pendant près de six ans… Physiquement, il était le plus robuste, à cette période, sa croissance était devenue stagnante et il avait atteint sa forme 'adulte'. Ce Kaneki là était calme, paisible, avec un sourire enjôleur. C'était vraiment des jours heureux qu'il avait passés avec Eto. Ils avaient construit une magnifique maison qui n'était qu'à eux, un lieu pseudo-utopique pour eux… un havre de paix… et d'amour…

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité était une vie rangée… avec sa femme adorée. Rien de plus, eussent-ils été pauvres, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde, du moment qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés. Eto était vraiment la femme rêvée, l'incarnation de ses idéaux les plus fous, il ne trouvait rien qu'il puisse lui reprocher. Peut être aurait-il pu s'il l'avait désiré mais il était follement amoureux de la jeune femme. Kaneki ne lui voyait aucuns défauts… Un observateur extérieur aurait parfaitement pu remarquer qu'elle l'avait totalement envoûté mais il s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, elle non plus ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Elle en était malade qu'il ne dorme pas dans ses bras…

Kaneki ne cessait de se remémorer tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec Eto. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, lorsqu'elle était venue boire un café à l'Antique, leur premier soirée en amoureux… Il se rappelait absolument de tout : le jour où elle l'avait sauvé des griffes du CCG dans la salle de torture de Jason, ce même jour où il avait découvert que la goule qui le protégeait en tout temps n'était nulle autre que sa petite amie… La fois où elle avait empêché Arima Kishou de le tuer… L'après-midi où le coiffeur lui avait fait des avances peu convenables et qu'elle avait parfaitement remis à sa place… La matinée où il était rentré en pleurant à l'appartement parce qu'une autre fille l'avait embrassé… Eto n'avait rien dit de déplacé ce jour-là ; dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas la moindre once de colère ou de jalousie. Non, seulement un amour débordant pour le garçon qui la rendait heureuse de jour comme de nuit. Comme à son habitude, elle l'avait longuement tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme contre elle.

Kaneki se morfondait, il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent qu'il l'aimait à la folie, qu'elle était la seule et unique femme de sa vie. Qu'il ne désirait personne d'autre qu'elle. Qu'il ne ferait jamais l'amour avec une autre femme.

 _Qu'elle était son monde._

Finalement, il ne restait que lui-même, une goule borgne pleurnicharde qui n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre. Probablement le plus fort d'entre tous mais aussi le plus désespéré. C'était fini, tout était terminé. Kaneki n'avait pas envie de recommencer une vie et d'oublier Eto, cette pensée lui était juste insupportable. Jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer la femme à qui il s'était offert sans retenue aucune. Eto lui manquait tellement, il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine, lequel refusait obstinément de guérir. Ce qui acheva Kaneki fut ce que ses alter ego lui reprochèrent un par un, chacun à sa manière :

« Si tu ne pouvais pas la sauver, tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais la rencontrer. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse sans toi… »

« Belle démonstration… Toi qui voulais leur montrer qu'il y avait une autre alternative entre le combat des goules et des humains. J'espère que le sacrifice de ta femme t'apportera quelque chose. En tout cas, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. »

« Au fond tu n'es qu'un faible, tu as été incapable de protéger celle qui t'était le plus cher au monde. Et ça se dit être le Roi Borgne, laissez-moi rire… »

« Je ne me serais pas considéré comme son mari si j'étais incapable de porter son fardeau. Elle est morte parce que tu as été égoïste. Tu l'as laissée tout faire à ta place. »

« ta faute… Ta faute. Ta faute ! TA Faute ! TA FAUTE ! TA FAAAAAAUTEEEEEE ! TOUT EST DE TA FAAAAUTEEEEE ! »

« Tu es capable de massacrer des faibles mais incapable de sauver celle que tu aimes, c'est tout toi… »

« Vivre avec elle pendant neuf ans pour finalement se révéler incapable d'agir au moment crucial. Elle a tout abandonné pour toi. Durant neuf années, tu as été sa priorité, elle a tout fait pour que tu n'aies plus peur la nuit. Tu te rappelles de sa promesse : _Si Kaneki est en morceaux, alors j'emploierai ma vie pour le réparer, morceau par morceau, jamais plus je ne le laisserai seul à avoir peur dans le noir !_ Il me semble qu'elle l'a parfaitement tenue. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pour elle ? Absolument rien ! »

Kaneki n'avait plus rien à répondre, ses Moi le connaissaient mieux que quiconque, il était puéril de se battre contre son propre esprit… Ils avaient raison au fond, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle… Il s'était toujours servie d'elle… Il l'avait forcée à rester avec lui pour son propre confort… Il l'avait obligée à dormir avec lui… Peut être qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé cela… Peut être même que durant ces neufs années de vie commune, il n'avait eu de cesse de la blesser.

Kaneki ne savait plus, il était totalement perdu, le temps ne s'écoulait plus, ou à contre courant. Tout cela lui paraissait si irréel… Le jeune homme avait chuté dans une spirale infernale de répétitions, il errait sans but dans les méandres de son esprit brisé, où il ne trouvait que désolation et dépit.

* * *

Durant les trois premiers jours, Eto avait tourné tout autour du Dragon pensant que Donato Porpora voudrait s'en emparer comme il l'avait fait avec son kakuja. Mais elle ne le trouva pas, pas plus qu'elle ne décela quoique soit qui aurait pu attester de son passage. Non, définitivement, il n'avait rien tenté autour de Kaneki. Alors, elle réfléchit longuement, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Visiblement, tous les Pierrots sauf lui étaient morts lors de la transformation de Kaneki, même le monstre de V… Il y avait de fortes chances que le Père soit dans un mauvais état et qu'il se cache afin de récupérer…

Si c'était le cas alors, il n'y avait qu'un lieu vraiment sûr… le 24eme arrondissement. S'il s'y était enfoncé assez profondément, les chances de la retrouver étaient presque infimes, mais pas nulles. Eto rentra à leur appartement pour dormir, elle ne tenait plus debout et dans les sous-sols sinueux du 24eme arrondissement, la vigilance était de mise. Leur lieu de vie était toujours intact, par chance, le Dragon n'y avait pas touché. Eto retira sa robe pourpre puis laissa ses bandages glisser lentement au sol. Finalement, elle enleva le masque du Roi Borgne.

Elle était couverte de sang et loin de sentir bon, une douche s'avérait nécessaire. Cela fut rapide et sans fioritures aucunes, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre un long bain. Elle se rinça à l'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place, se savonna puis se lava une dernière fois et se sécha avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Sans plus attendre, elle fixa un solide mur RC à l'embrasure de la porte et se coucha.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil quand bien même elle était lessivée… Alors, elle plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller de Kaneki afin de sentir le peu de parfum qui subsistait. Cela la détendit… un peu. Mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle puisse dormir toute une nuit. Dès que les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition, Eto se réveilla parée à affronter le plus puissant des Pierrots. Ellen n'avait pas envie de remettre ses bandages totalement imbibés de sang, pas plus que sa robe d'ailleurs. Alors, elle s'habilla en tenue civile, une longue robe ample pour pouvoir se mouvoir et elle revêtit le masque de Kaneki.

Dès les aurores, elle s'enfonçait dans le 24eme arrondissement qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche après avoir vécu des années à l'intérieur. Eto le visita de fond en comble, en commençant par l'endroit où elle s'entraînait avec Kaneki… Les graffitis étaient toujours présents, Eto avait du temps devant elle… Elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi mais elle se laissa aller à leur contemplation pendant un moment. Il n'y avait que lorsque cela concernait Kaneki qu'elle se sentait vraiment nostalgique. Avec les années, ils avaient commencé à s'effacer mais ils demeuraient encore lisibles :

 _Eto | Eto | Eto | Ta faute | Tu aurais pu la sauver | Pleurnichard | Tu es le fautif | Sans toi, elle serait heureuse | Tu ne la méritais pas | Bien fait pour toi|…_

La jeune femme n'avait que trop idée de comment il s'était senti lorsque les Pierrots l'avaient décapitée… Il avait dû s'en vouloir à mourir… Kaneki se haïssait déjà tellement… Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était sa lueur d'espoir dans ce monde qui l'abhorrait… La seule qu'il désirait vraiment protéger… Sa femme… Celle à qui il avait dédié tout son amour et toute son affection… Celle qui le câlinait toute la nuit s'il le fallait… Celle qui le consolait à chaque fois qu'il pleurait…

 _Et il l'avait laissée mourir._

Eto commença à pleurer, elle avait craqué. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour sauver Kaneki… Tout était de sa faute… Il s'était mis en colère parce qu'elle avait été faible… Si elle ne s'était pas faite maîtriser aussi facilement rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Elle était responsable de tout. Elle avait rendu Ken triste… Tout ce dont elle se souciait c'est qu'il soit heureux et épanoui… Et à cause d'elle, il a cru qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger…

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de la Reine Borgne, le masque s'imprégnant de ces gouttelettes salées… Indifféremment, son œil smaragdin et son kakugan grenat pleuraient aussi abondamment l'un que l'autre… Tout son être criait son désespoir d'avoir perdu son précieux compagnon… La goule sauvage tout comme l'écrivaine raffinée ne désiraient qu'une chose, revoir Ken Kaneki… Dormir fermement pressées contre lui… L'entendre s'assoupir calme… Le faire se sentir en sécurité… Lui dire qu'il était aimé…

C'est alors qu'Eto regarda partout dans la pièce jusqu'à se rendre compte que ce qui se tenait devant elle, c'était la personnification de Kaneki lorsqu'il était tout seul… Lorsqu'il se sentait abandonné. Il n'était que folie et gouffre béant de tristesse… Des bouts d'os jonchaient encore le sol, les murs gardaient encore les stigmates des crises du mémorable Roi d'Aogiri, le plus sauvage d'entre tous…

Elle se redressa, Kaneki avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul. Son regard se posa sur une boulette de papier, elle s'empressa de la ramasser puis la déplia. Elle avait oublié… à quel point il l'aimait. Ces quelques mots suffirent à raviver en elle la flamme de l'espoir :

 _Eto_

 _Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !_

 _[...]_

 _Tu me manques… Reviens vite !_

Si elle voulait retrouver son bien-aimé, c'était à elle de faire en sorte que cela se produise. Étrangement, elle pensa à une réplique d'Usami :

« Dans ce monde, c'est le plus fort qui prend tout » Dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à devenir la plus forte. Plus forte que le Dragon, plus forte que Donato Porpora, plus forte que Kaiko. Elle allait tous les écraser. Kaneki y était parvenu il y a cinq ans, il avait tout fait pour devenir le meilleur… Il s'était entraîné sans répit des jours durant… Eto ne disposait pas d'autant de temps que lui, et puis, elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que lui… Ou pas aussi désespérée, elle même n'en savait rien…

Mais elle l'aimait. Et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire à nouveau. Elle avait perdu sa fille il y avait de cela une semaine… Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on lui prenne son mari, elle en avait fait la promesse.

La Reine Borgne rangea précieusement la photo de son couple et reprit son chemin, déambulant dans les sinueux couloirs du 24eme arrondissement. Elle passa par la zone crasseuse où elle avait été élevée mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Donato Porpora.

Eto n'en démordit pas pour autant, elle poursuivit ses recherches, fouillant dans les moindres recoins de ce labyrinthe. Tout compte fait, il ne lui venait plus qu'un seul lieu en tête… La ville du 24eme arrondissement… Un lieu désormais désert mais dans lequel se serait réfugié le premier des Rois Borgnes lorsqu'il avait été chassé de la surface. Son peuple l'avait suivi dans les souterrains et voilà qu'ils avaient construit une ville… Au fil du temps, l'histoire s'était perdue et c'était tout ce dont on se souvenait sur cet endroit…

En arrivant sur place, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à masquer un sourire de satisfaction, une odeur fraîche de goule traînait dans l'air. Elle y aurait mis sa main à couper, Le Père était par ici, tout près d'ici. Son intuition se révéla juste lorsqu'elle trouva adossé à un muret. Elle fut néanmoins très surprise par son aspect amaigri et son visage fiévreux. Il lui manquait un bras et il gémissait doucement :

« Maudit Roi Borgne… Je n'arrive même pas à guérir… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! »

Ainsi, c'était bel et bien Kaneki qui l'avait mis dans cet état… Eto dont la présence était encore inconnue au Père en profita pour regarder plus attentivement sa blessure. Il y avait une espèce de vapeur noire qui entourait la plaie… A chaque fois que les cellules RC de la goule venaient soigner le membre amputé, elles étaient automatiquement détruites… C'était donc ça la malédiction du Roi… Un pouvoir que jamais aucune goule n'avait maîtrisé. La capacité de Donato Porpora à figer ses ennemis s'en rapprochait mais elle n'était en rien comparable. Les cellules RC du Roi Borgne ne voulaient qu'une chose : la mort.

Sauver Kaneki allait être d'autant plus difficile que le Dragon ne faisait aucune distinction entre alliés et ennemis… Après tout, il pensait que les deux seules personnes qu'il aimait avaient disparu l'une à la suite de l'autre, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se retenir.

Eto décida de signaler sa présence, elle voulait que le Pierrot sache par qui il avait été tué. :

« Dona Papa, c'est bien ça ? »

D'un regard hagard, il leva les yeux sur elle. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever et de courir dans le sens opposé à la jeune femme. Cependant, celle-ci l'attrapa par la jambe avec son kagune et le ramena jusqu'à elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il en profita pour déployer le sien et le lui enfoncer directement dans le bas du dos. Il se mit à rire :

« Tu te laisses toujours avoir ! Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Maintenant, donne moi tes cellules RC ! Tu vas me guérir de ce que m'a fait subir ton mari ! »

Aussitôt, il commença à déverser ses cellules RC dans le corps de la Reine Borgne ; du moins, il essaya. Eto avait parfaitement anticipé cela, elle savait qu'il tenterait de faire cela à l'instant où elle lui en laisserait l'opportunité, c'était sa seule opportunité. Elle soupira :

« Pas besoin d'autant de précipitation, je vais te donner mes cellules RC, sois sans crainte!»

Le Père comprit trop tard, son petit jeu s'était retourné contre lui. Eto avait engouffré ses propres cellules RC dans le kagune de la goule, balayant en un instant les cellules RC de son adversaire. Et maintenant, elle était dans son corps et elle le verrouilla exactement comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il n'était plus en mesure de faire le moindre geste, ni même de parler, elle extirpa une dague de son kagune et rompit la distance qui les séparait.

Eto profita de cet instant aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, elle le décapita à petit feu, prenant son temps pour sentir les différentes couches organiques céder les unes après les autres. Puis, lorsque le flot carmin jaillit à flot et que la tête roula au sol, elle détruisit jusqu'à la moindre preuve de son existence. Elle le réduisit en une bouillie sanglante puis dévora les poches RC restantes.

Il ne restait plus que Kaneki désormais.


	35. Chapitre 35: Reviens-moi!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

Après avoir proprement liquidé Donato Porpora dans le 24eme arrondissement, Eto pressa le pas pour se rendre jusqu'au Dragon. L'armée était débordée et ils ne firent même pas attention à son passage. La situation à l'épicentre était la plus corsée, les immeubles étaient renversés, les enfants pleuraient, les mourants gémissaient. Tokyo était plongée dans un brouillard de plâtre et de poussière qui rendait l'air irrespirable…

Les secouristes crachaient leurs poumons, ils n'avaient de cesse de faire des allers-retours pour chercher des blessés dans les décombres… Pour l'instant, le Dragon ne bougeait plus, mais cela n'allait pas durer. Alors, ils profitaient au maximum de cette occasion pour sauver autant de personnes que possible. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient en proie aux flammes, ce qui rendait les interventions encore plus risquées…

Eto perchée sur un toit, observait tout ce petit manège. Elle était à vrai dire plutôt surprise de voir qu'il restait du bon dans les humains. Certaines personnes avaient vaincu leur peur afin d'aider les plus affaiblis à s'échapper de ce gouffre de ténèbres. Un événement particulier attira son attention. Un enfant était coincé sous un bâtiment effondré, par chance, il n'avait pas été écrasé par les gravats. Néanmoins, ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop lourds pour que ses parents puissent les soulever à mains-nues… Alors, elle vit arriver deux goules qui se profilèrent derrière eux. Eto sourit tristement, persuadée que les goules allaient profiter de l'impuissance des humains. Mais rien ne la préparait à ce qu'elle contempla. Les deux goules prêtèrent assistance aux parents et tentèrent tant bien que mal de retirer les blocs de béton avec leur kagune.

Néanmoins, les leurs n'étaient pas assez robustes pour soulever de telles masses, et l'aide des parents ne parvint pas à faire rouler les blocs… Ils commençaient à désespérer… Toutefois, une jeune femme avait été touchée par ce qu'elle avait vu et elle décida de les aider un petit peu. Eto s'élança du bâtiment avant de se rattraper in extremis en bas à l'aide de son kagune. Instinctivement, les goules se placèrent devant les humains et grondèrent :

« Nous les protégerons coûte que coûte, l'heure n'est plus à la guerre ! Nous devons d'abord exterminer le monstre ! »

Eto avança sans prendre garde à leur kagune dressé et murmura tout simplement :

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de dire que mon mari est un monstre. » Puis, avec son énorme kagune, elle extirpa de l'édifice un jeune garçon effrayé mais sauf.

Ses parents pleuraient et n'avaient de cesse de la remercier d'avoir sauvé leur unique enfant. Lorsqu'ils furent remis de ses émotions, ils s'enquirent finalement :

« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour votre famille ? Elle a peut être été prise dans l'incident ? »

Eto fixa un instant les cinq personnes qui se tenaient devant elle, ils adoptaient un air compatissant… Elle retira son masque dévoilant ainsi son unique kakugan et finit par soupirer :

« Les colombes ont tué notre fille il y a une semaine, en lui tranchant les membres un par un. Les goules ont poussé mon mari à bout et il est désormais la créature qui se tient devant vous. Durant les années que nous avons vécues ensemble à Tokyo, il n'a eu de cesse de se faire briser mentalement et physiquement par les goules comme par les inspecteurs du CCG, jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne totalement fou. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait. »

Après avoir entendu cela, le groupe ne trouva rien à répondre. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire ? Même s'ils n'étaient pas directement responsables, il n'y avait aucun doute que la lutte des humains contre les goules n'avait que trop duré. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de la cultiver, ils n'avaient jamais voulu se comprendre. Peut être que… s'ils l'avaient voulu, les choses auraient pu être différentes à l'heure actuelle.

Eto prit à nouveau la parole, un sourire triste sur le visage :

« Mais je suis contente de voir que les choses peuvent encore évoluer. Essayez de vous entraider autant que possible. Maintenant, filez, le Dragon ne saurait tarder à se réveiller… Et mon mari n'a plus aucune pitié maintenant. »

Le groupe s'en alla rapidement, après avoir largement remercié la Reine Borgne. Indéniablement, cette rencontre avait changé leur manière de penser… Ils s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres et avaient cessé de se considérer uniquement comme des ennemis…

Eto continua à parcourir cette zone désolée, tout n'était que fumée pestilentielle, sang et cris. Mais peu à peu, naissait l'espoir ; l'espoir de survivre, d'une vie meilleure. Partout, les gens s'entraidaient, principalement les humains avec les humains et les goules dans leur propre coin. Malgré tout, certains se tenaient les coudes même s'ils avaient été jusque là des ennemis se haïssant.

La jeune femme était retournée contempler la situation depuis les hauteurs, elle était nostalgique. Elle adorait venir par ici avec Kaneki, la nuit… Ils s'installaient sur des lieux qui offraient une vue spectaculaire de la ville tout entière… Elle se rappelait apprécier venir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser… Il glissait innocemment ses mains le long de son corps, et elle, se laissait faire… Il la mordait dans le cou jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang perlent, lui arrachant de doux gémissements… Eto aimait tellement être avec Kaneki… Il était un merveilleux mari. Le genre d'hommes que toutes les femmes se seraient arrachées s'il se montrait aussi attentionné avec elles qui ne l'était avec sa Reine.

Bien évidemment, cela n'arriverait jamais… A partir du moment où il l'avait rencontrée, il s'était fermé au monde ; Eto en avait été rapidement consciente. Ce manque d'affection dont il avait souffert toute sa vie… Dès lors qu'il découvrit que la jeune femme s'intéressait vraiment à lui, il ne voulut plus la lâcher. Kaneki souffrait de traumatismes complexes, même pour Eto, sa psyché demeurait un grand mystère. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait mais était parfois incapable de dire pourquoi cela lui venait à l'esprit… Jusque là, il n'avait jamais rien eu, alors rencontrer Eto avait été pour lui une bénédiction, un coup du destin…

Eto n'avait pas oublié ses sourires timides mais incroyablement amoureux… Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota à vrai dire, il était certes devenu plus confiant avec elle mais ses sourires restaient les mêmes lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie… toujours mi-amoureux mi-impressionné. C'était un peu étrange, cette considération qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre… Eto ne s'était jamais sentie forcée de rester aux côtés du jeune homme, c'était son choix, son désir le plus profond. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, partager sa vie avec lui, aussi tumultueuse qu'elle soit.

Pourtant, Kaneki avait toujours eu un semblant d'impression qu'il ne la méritait pas. Cela s'était évaporé au fil du temps, mais c'était resté sous une certaine forme tout de même, Eto le savait très bien, elle était la plus grande fierté de son mari. Il ne l'exhibait au grand jamais comme un trophée mais au fond de son cœur, il s'enorgueillissait de l'avoir comme épouse. La jeune femme, au départ un peu dérangée par ce surcroît d'attention avait fini par se sentir flattée. Après tout, bien que de personnes s'en rendaient compte, Kaneki était pour Eto le mari parfait. Jamais elle ne songea à le quitter, pas même lors de son réveil douloureux après l'incident de la Cochlée…

Eto laissa son regard passer d'immeubles en immeubles ; aussi inconcevable que cela pourrait paraître, Tokyo était en train de se reconstruire alors que rien n'était achevé. Les premières fondations étaient, des relations humaines… L'entraide… c'était beau à voir. Elle observa un couple d'humains qui traînaient avec eux deux jeunes enfants goules, un garçon et une fille. Les enfants semblaient apeurés mais les humains se révélèrent doux avec eux… comme des parents avec leurs enfants. Un groupe d'humains se réunit afin de sauver une mère goule et son enfant prisonniers sous les gravats. Trois goules se battirent contre une autre goule qui voulait profiter du chaos afin de tuer sans risque d'attirer le CCG.

La Reine Borgne ne se lassa pas d'observer ce manège durant plusieurs heures tout en réfléchissant à comment extirper Kaneki du Dragon. Sous sa phase passive, le Dragon n'attaquait personne mais quelque chose la troublait. Kaneki ne l'avait pas dévorée elle… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait interdit à ses cellules RC de l'attaquer, après tout, à force de vivre avec elle, il aurait pu reconnaître son kagune entre mille.

La jeune femme descendit de son promontoire autant de fois qu'il le fallut afin d'aider ceux dans le besoin. Sa principale occupation était de déplacer d'énormes amoncellements de béton et les poutrelles en métal trop massifs pour que même les goules parviennent à les soulever. Elle restait très distante avec ceux qu'elle sauvait… mais pas agressive. Eto était juste… perdue dans son monde. Elle cherchait désespérément des réponses, comment sauver Kaneki était sa seule préoccupation… La jeune femme ne faisait même plus attention aux regards salaces que certains hommes lui jetaient… Elle était totalement ailleurs… Une Reine tourmentée par l'absence de celui qui l'avait toujours protégée, envers et contre tout…

* * *

La nuit tomba tel un linceul sur Tokyo et un long grondement se fit entendre… le Dragon s'était réveillé. Et en colère qui plus est… Il hurlait et bougeait dans tous les sens. Mouvoir une telle masse de cellules RC, c'était difficilement imaginable. Eto se reprit soudainement, il n'était pas en colère, il était simplement… effrayé. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, Kaneki n'arrivait pas à dormir sans elle la nuit… Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il se réveillait juste maintenant. Dans un coin de sa tête, la jeune femme ne put être que rassurée, dans les entrailles du Dragon, Kaneki existait encore, il n'était pas mort, elle en était persuadée.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle était tellement heureuse. Jusqu'alors, tout n'avait été que supposition, mais maintenant, elle acquérait des certitudes qui l'emplissaient de joie. Toutefois, ce fut de courte durée, le Dragon s'était réveillé trop brutalement et cette fois-ci, il ne se contentait plus de rugir dans tous les sens. Il attaquait toutes les formes de vies, que ce soit des goules ou des humains.

Humains comme goules avaient tous détalé comme des lapins, oubliant toutes les personnes encore bloquées, mais ils avaient raison. S'ils restaient, ils mourraient sans aucun doute, et les victimes n'auraient plus aucune chance d'être secourues. Tandis qu'en étant sous les gravats, elles avaient plus de chance de ne pas être repérées par le Dragon.

Eto devait savoir, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle se précipita vers le Dragon, plus précisément vers un de ses grands yeux en tout point similaire à un kakugan. Eto connaissait très bien ces yeux, Kaneki parvenait à les sortir de temps en temps, et savait même s'en servir contrairement à elle. La jeune femme atterrit sur la carapace du monstre et vint à la hauteur d'un de ses yeux rougeoyants tels des braises. Le monstre la repéra instantanément. Aussitôt, la jeune femme devint alerte, prête à recevoir un coup formidable d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le Dragon poursuivit son massacre en l'ignorant totalement. Alors c'était ça. Kaneki la croyait morte et était incapable de la voir, pour autant, elle était la seule envers laquelle il n'avait aucune animosité…

Un enfant s'était retrouvé distancé du groupe de secours et voilà que le monstre se rapprochait vers lui à toute allure. Eto pesta :

« Mince » et elle s'élança dans sa direction. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait cela… Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas sauvé des enfants… Elle n'avait pas oublié la tête que faisait le policier lorsque l'anciennement nommé _Couple Vorace_ leur avait apporté un enfant qu'ils avaient tout juste arraché aux mains du Restaurant des Goules. Le Dragon se déplaçait trop vite, elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec le gamin… Tant pis, elle allait jouer le grand jeu.

Son kakuja se déploya et la Chouette Borgne fondit sur le garçon en pleurs… Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva sur lui, elle se retourna pour faire face à la menace : le Dragon. D'une voix gutturale, totalement déformée par son kakuja elle cria :

« Cours sans te retourner ! »

« Vite ! »

Le garçon tilta au deuxième avertissement et s'en alla sans demander son reste tandis qu'Eto accusa le choc. Le coup était puissant pour ne pas dire surpuissant et le Chouette Borgne commença à reculer en traçant de longues stries dans le béton avec ses pattes crochues. Eto grogna :

« Tu n'y vas pas de main-morte Ken… » C'était typiquement le genre de choses qu'elle aurait pu lui dire durant une séance de câlins, mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment la situation propice même si elle en avait rêvé. Eto décida de passer au niveau supérieur et relâcha son kagune encore plus fort de telle sorte que son kakuja grossit à vue d'œil. Rien de comparable avec le Dragon mais cela eut au moins pour effet de le ralentir.

Le garçon avait finalement disparu de son champ de vision, Eto s'attendait à ce que le Dragon fasse exploser son kakuja avec ses cellules RC grouillantes de partout. Mais il ne fit rien de tel, indubitablement, elle avait le droit à un traitement de faveur inconscient de la part de son mari. Néanmoins, il se mit à gronder et à trépigner d'être ainsi gêné puis excédé, il retira le morceau, il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le qualifier étant donné sa structure alambiquée, avec lequel il poussait contre la Chouette Borgne puis revint à la charge d'un coup puissant.

La Chouette Borgne fut littéralement projetée dans les immeubles à toute allure et son kakuja se délita sous la puissance du coup. Eto sentit les os de ses côtes exploser lorsqu'elle rencontra le premier mur qu'elle traversa sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle poursuivit sa trajectoire presque rectiligne au vu de la force qui y avait été appliquée, dorénavant c'était sa peau qui entrait en contact avec les matériaux des bâtiments. Son kakuja avait totalement cédé mais elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté de rouler… Malgré sa peau de goule réputée insécable par quelconque matière qui ne serait pas des cellules RC, la sensation des débris de verre tranchant sa peau de pêche était bien réelle.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle était encastrée dans un mur, une longue tige en métal dépassant de son abdomen… Eto rit doucement :

« Tu m'as fait mal Ken… Je t'ai connu plus doux… » puis elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant. De grosses larmes perlaient de ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, le stress et le chagrin. Eto était anéantie, non pas parce qu'elle avait mal, mais parce que le Dragon avait été incapable de la reconnaître. Il faisait nuit et elle était seule alors elle se laissa aller à la tristesse, c'était agréable de pleurer parfois… A ce rythme là, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Kaneki… Qu'en serait-il dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Une année ? Serait-il peu à peu dévoré par ses cellules RC ? Eto n'en savait trop rien… Elle qui avait toujours pu lui donner des explications sur le kagune, voilà qu'elle était perdue.

Des goules entrèrent dans le bâtiment, mais il était évident qu'elles n'étaient pas venues pour l'aider. Elle les avait vus depuis les toits, ces hommes faisaient partie de ceux qui profitaient de l'agitation générale pour s'attaquer aux humains ou même piller dans les boutiques. Des êtres immondes et pathétiques.

Le meneur s'exclama :

« Regardez-moi ce joli petit brin de femme ! J'en ferai bien mon dîner ! » Il se pourlécha les babines sous les rires gras de ses compères. Eto les fustigea du regard, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et c'était à ce moment là qu'ils venaient en profiter. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de charognards…

Elle siffla d'un ton acide :

« Dégagez ! »

Le chef continua sachant pertinemment à qui il avait affaire :

« Ohlalala ! La Reine Borgne veut qu'on s'en aille ! Mais à ce que je vois, tu peux difficilement bouger le petit doigt ! Donc, je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps en ta compagnie. Tu nous excuseras si ce n'est pas aussi agréable qu'avec ton Roi ! »

Son rictus était carnassier, tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui était une femme avenante sur laquelle il désirait assouvir ses plus bas instincts.

Eto commençait tout juste à se régénérer, et était encore incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, exactement comme la fois à Cochlée. Toutefois, elle pouvait encore bouger son kagune… La jeune femme avait décidé cela il y a bien longtemps, plus aucun homme ne poserait ses sales pattes sur elle excepté Kaneki. Son corps avait déjà été souillé par cet animal de Noroi, Kaneki l'avait gracieusement acceptée sans le moindre dégoût. Maintenant, elle ne tenait plus ce que d'autres hommes passent sur elle. Elle se destinait entièrement à son mari, le seul qui y ait jamais fait passer le plaisir de sa bien-aimée avant le sien.

Les goules commencèrent s'approcher d'elle et leur chef s'exclama :

« C'est que tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu pleures ! Tu ne nous avais encore jamais montré ce visage, tu le réserves à ton mari c'est ça ? Salope ! »

A l'instant où sa main se posa sur le masque d'Eto pour le lui retirer, elle hurla :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Son kagune jaillit de son épaule et l'air se mit à crépiter. Cela sentait à proprement parler le roussi.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'écarter, l'air sembla s'embraser et une violente décharge électrique se déclencha depuis son kagune. Les goules furent violemment électrocutées et une odeur de chair grillée se dégageait de leur corps. Néanmoins, c'était trop faible pour les tuer, l'un d'eux se releva et cria :

« Je me barre ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir ici ! »

Tous étaient d'accord avec lui et tentèrent de convaincre leur chef :

« Elle va tous nous buter ! »

« Laissons tomber pour cette fois ! »

Alors qu'une des goules se retournait pour s'en aller, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec une masse noire difforme surmontée d'un œil carmin globuleux qui le fixait. Son premier et ultime réflexe fut de hurler :

« AAAAAHH ! LE DRAGON ! »

Instantanément les autres se retournèrent à l'évocation de la créature destructrice et ils se figèrent tant ils étaient effrayés par ce qui se déployait sous leurs yeux… Au loin, le Dragon émit un long hurlement de colère, ce n'était qu'une infime partie de son corps qui se trouvait ici mais c'était amplement suffisant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Dès que l'un d'entre eux esquissa le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, le Dragon attaqua, de longs filaments noirs sortirent de son corps et vinrent engloutir les goules. En un instant, il ne resta plus rien d'elles. Ils les avait totalement absorbées. Eto avait jusque là été protégée de ces longs fils de jais mais cette fois-ci le Dragon l'attaqua elle aussi. Instinctivement, elle para les coups avec son kagune, sans espoir. Pourtant, lorsque le kagune noir rentra le kagune cramoisi qu'il connaissait si bien, il se retira du bâtiment sans plus attendre, abandonnant sur place une Eto affligée.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il la reconnaissait mais la rejetait, c'était… tellement douloureux.

Mais pour l'heure, quelque chose de plus important l'intéressait. Eto fit fi de ses sentiments et attendit tranquillement de pouvoir se relever. Quand ses os se furent reconstitués, elle s'extirpa douloureusement de la tige de fer puis partit vers le 24eme arrondissement sans un regard vers l'arrière. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers l'endroit où elle s'entraînait avec Kaneki. Sa robe était en lambeaux mais personne ne viendrait lui causer des soucis là-bas.

Eto avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle avait une capacité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exploiter. C'était donc celle-là : une sorte d'électrokinésie… Peut être que si elle arrivait à la charger assez longtemps, elle serait en mesure de réveiller Ken… Elle devait essayer coûte que coûte mais pour lors, le plus important était d'abord de maîtriser cette capacité. C'était exactement comme Kaneki il y a sept ans, il avait passé des jours dans cette pièce crasseuse afin de s'entraîner à manier parfaitement Chi She Lian, elle allait marcher sur les pas de son mari. Tout du long, il serait avec elle pour l'encourager.

Eto avait à peu près saisi comment faire, elle arrivait à reproduire cette électricité mais c'était faible. Pour augmenter la puissance, différentes possibilités s'offraient à elle : charger longtemps la décharge électrique, dévorer des poches RC afin de se remettre de son état de fatigue actuel et enfin, activer son kakuja et essayer de catalyser les décharges avec la Chouette Borgne.

Eto s'empressa de retourner à l'île de Rushima, il y avait encore de quoi manger là-bas… Lorsqu'elle arriva, tout était exactement dans l'état où elle l'avait laissé mis à part que l'odeur des corps était pestilentielle. Qu'importe, cela restait des sources de nourriture viable. La jeune femme arracha autant de poches RC que possible puis descendit au sous-sol afin de rafler celles que Kanou conservait puis elle rentra à son appartement. Là-bas, elle rinça du mieux qu'elle put ces tissus organiques qui commençaient à pourrir puis… elle les mangea un par un.

Elle dut se retenir de vomir à plusieurs reprises, le goût était déjà immonde pour de la chair fraîche… mais cela n'était rien par rapport à ce goût acre et immangeable de ces organes rancis… Néanmoins, elle se força à tout manger et lorsque son estomac fut incapable d'en recevoir autant, elle les dévora directement avec son kagune… Mais… ce n'était pas assez. Elle avait besoin de plus de puissance, beaucoup plus de cellules RC. Il restait un endroit où elle pourrait dévorer des cellules RC à satiété : leur réserve près du mont Fuji.

Eto s'y rendit avec la peur au ventre… la crainte que lorsqu'elle revienne… Kaneki soit mort ou le Dragon disparu… La jeune femme avait pris la moto, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la conduire mais savait tout de même s'en servir. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans son appartement, elle avait finalement troqué ses vêtements civils pour sa tenue traditionnelle de goule, c'était probablement celle qui tenait le mieux en place. La Reine Borgne conduisit à toute allure, elle n'avait pas le temps de respecter les codes des humains, de toute façon, elle n'en était pas une.

Le sentier en terre battue qui menait jusqu'à chez eux lui était si familier, elle appréciait tellement la paisibilité de cette thébaïde et n'avait qu'une envie, rester là-bas en compagnie de Kaneki. Mais son mari n'était pas avec elle, il était toujours bloqué à Tokyo… Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient partis alors les voisins n'avaient aucune inquiétude, leur maison avait été laissée telle quelle. Eto entra en précipitation et se rua dans l'immense garde à manger, elle était pour une fois bien contente de faire des réserves.

Ils étaient allés à Tokyo peu de temps avant l'anniversaire d'Usami alors tous les frigos étaient bien remplis. Eto n'eut même pas un regard pour la chair humaine et se contenta d'ingurgiter toutes les poches RC qu'elle trouva. Elle n'en laissa pas une miette, mangeant à la fois par la voie digestive mais absorbant aussi les cellules RC directement via son kagune. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger, elle s'était goinfrée comme jamais, maintenant, elle était prête à sauver son bien-aimé.

La moto redémarra en trombe et la Reine Borgne prit le chemin du retour, un espoir nouveau consumant le doute et l'anxiété qui la rongeaient depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait une chance de sauver Kaneki, une seule et une unique, mais elle existait bel et bien. Le moteur vrombissait et les pneus crissaient sur le bitume tandis qu'Eto était semi-pensive. D'un côté elle réfléchissait ardemment à son plan et à comment déployer la décharge et puis, d'autre part, son esprit divaguait sur ses souvenirs avec Ken. Elle en avait tellement, des masses et des masses de bonheur incommensurable. Même si chaque jour était similaire, se réveiller en tenant son mari contre soi n'était jamais devenu pénible ou lassant. C'était un instant de pur bonheur, où les Souverains Borgnes étaient au petit soin l'un envers l'autre, leurs yeux dépareillés papillonnaient doucement alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre…

Et puis, Kaneki avait tendance à se serrer encore plus fort contre elle, chassant tout le vide qui pouvait les séparer. Il avait besoin d'elle, il l'aimait plus que tout… C'était le matin que le jeune homme avait le plus de mal à se détacher d'elle, il aurait pu passer toute la journée au lit sans que cela ne lui pose aucun problème. Il ronronnait doucement contre elle, bercé par sa chaleur. La jeune femme en faisait de même, souvent, elle se baissait un petit peu pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son bien-aimé et l'embrasser passionnément… Que de nostalgie…

 _Mais elle ferait tout pour pouvoir à nouveau se réveiller avec lui._

* * *

Le temps était passé si vite, la nuit commençait à poindre lorsque la Reine Borgne fut de retour à Tokyo. La situation semblait ne pas avoir évolué d'un iota, la fumée était toujours omniprésente tout comme les gémissements et les pleurs. A son arrivée, le Dragon était réveillé et déchaîné, il s'agitait constamment en écrasant les immeubles déjà affaissés et en massacrant les personnes aux alentours.

Eto attendit patiemment qu'il s'apaise, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'échouer alors qu'importe s'il y avait de nouvelles victimes, Tokyo n'était plus à cela près de toute façon…

Le Dragon cessa toute activité, Eto soupira doucement, Kaneki s'était probablement endormi à force de pleurer… Elle le connaissait par cœur, sans elle, il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Mais le pire était quand il ouvrait les yeux et ne sentait pas sa chaleur à côté de lui. Si dans les instants qui suivaient, il ne la trouvait pas, le drame se produisait, des torrents de larmes et des hurlements déchirants… Eto ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir comme ça, cela lui était tombé dessus, les maladies mentales à tout va… Il était celui qui en souffrait le plus, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher alors qu'elle voyait qu'il faisait constamment des efforts pour masquer ses troubles…

Alors, quand c'était le cas, et que Kaneki se mettait à sangloter comme un enfant, il n'y avait que Eto qui pouvait le consoler. Hinami avait un jour tenté de rassurer Kaneki lors d'une de ses crises, cela avait été totalement inutile, il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Il avait nécessairement besoin qu'elle l'enserre dans ses bras… Qu'elle dépose des baisers sur son visage, qu'elle lui parle, le rassure… Aucune autre personne n'était en mesure de l'apaiser un tant soit peu. Kaneki même dans ses crises les plus violentes, avait parfaitement conscience de qui s'occupait de lui ; et il savait parfaitement lorsqu'il s'agissait ou non d'Eto. Généralement, si Hinami essayait de le consoler, il se mettait à hurler encore plus fort en lui demandant de le lâcher, il n'avait rien contre Hinami mais ne supportait absolument pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eto le touche dans cet état.

Kaneki ne voulait qu'une présence durant ses moments là, Eto. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle une journée, ou qu'elle aille, il la suivait, et l'inverse était réciproque. Quoiqu'on en dise, le jeune homme avait peur d'être abandonné ou du moins, qu'on lui ravisse encore une fois sa compagne. Il le savait parfaitement lui-même, il ne serait plus jamais capable d'endurer à nouveau son absence pendant un mois. Il en avait été ravagé, détruit, ce n'était plus du tout lui au sortir de cette période… Alors, personne n'était en droit de lui reprocher qu'il était trop collé à elle, Eto elle même ne le permettait pas. Quiconque osait lui faire des reproches se retrouvait en premier lieu confronté à la jeune femme, brûlante de colère.

Kaneki était comme ça, on ne pouvait pas lui demander de changer et puis, ça n'intéressait pas Eto. Le jeune homme l'avait acceptée telle quelle, il ne s'était pas plaint de son appartement en désordre ou de ses manies sadiques ; alors il devait en être de même pour lui. Ces crises étaient parties inhérentes de son identité et puis, Eto devait bien l'avouer, s'occuper avec tendresse de son grand malheureux était rapidement devenu une de ses pratiques favorites. Il était si doux avec elle… si amoureux… Jamais il n'avait été violent avec elle durant une de ses crises, tout ce qu'il cherchait était du réconfort… de l'amour en retour… Et elle le lui offrait sans hésiter, un amour sans conditions et sans limite… La plupart du temps, Kaneki s'endormait paisiblement mussé contre elle, il reniflait encore un peu mais son chagrin était passé… Sa femme veillait sur lui d'un regard protecteur mais surtout… amoureux.

* * *

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure était dorénavant à l'action, Eto savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire mais craignait tout autant que cela se révèle sans effet. Elle escalada le Dragon et se plaça à l'emplacement qu'elle détermina être à peu près le milieu de la créature. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur de la pierre volcanique noire qui parfois était un peu plus molle, la sensation était très étrange, la bête apparaissait immédiatement comme organique mais pourtant elle ressemblait plus à un kagune en forme de Dragon…

La Reine Borgne déploya son kakuja en priant pour que cela ne réveille pas le Dragon, heureusement, rien de tout cela ne se produisit et la Chouette Borgne commença à prendre forme. Eto avait pris soin d'ingérer le plus de cellules RC possible tant et si bien que son kakuja avait pris des proportions dantesques. Il était approximativement deux fois plus gros qu'à l'accoutumée et offrait une puissance bien supérieure. Mais c'était surtout une véritable usine à gaz qui lui pompait ses ressources à toute vitesse, le régime cannibale pendant cinq ans lui octroyant néanmoins la possibilité de le maintenir bien plus longtemps qu'aucune autre goule aurait pu.

Lorsqu'elle se fut totalement formée, Eto s'ancra doucement mais fermement dans la carapace du Dragon, il fallait qu'elle s'y enfonce au plus profond afin de s'assurer que la décharge électrique le parcoure tout entier. Quand elle fut solidement incorporée au Dragon, la Reine Borgne replia ses excroissances RC vers le haut de telle sorte à former une figure circulaire, cela lui permettrait d'associer les différentes charges. Maintenant venait le plus difficile, utiliser cette pseudo électro-kinésie et tenter de la maintenir le plus longtemps possible.

Eto commença à compter, elle avait réussi à tenir vingt cinq secondes, c'était son record. Maintenant, elle visait trente secondes. A partir de vingt, elle commença à sérieusement forcer, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle relâche son attention un seul instant, elle entrait dans la phase critique. Toute l'électricité se concentrait entre ses excroissances RC.

 _25_

Cela devenait intenable, la pression était beaucoup trop forte et il devenait presque impossible de manier ses tentacules RC afin qu'ils gardent leur position initiale.

 _30 : Pardon Ken, ça va secouer._

Eto était à bout, elle lâcha tout, la charge électrique massive détonna.

On eût dit que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur Tokyo, tout le quartier proche de l'impulsion électrique fut plongé dans le noir, tous les appareils électriques avaient grillé. Et au niveau de l'épicentre, c'était incomparable…

Le Dragon se réveilla instantanément en poussant un long hurlement désarticulé, il l'avait manifestement sentie passer… Sa carapace était toute craquelée et tombait en morceaux, le choc s'était répercuté partout dans son immense corps… Le Dragon chercha la source de cette douleur, et il la trouva, confortablement juchée sur lui. Des tentacules noirs se formèrent en un instant et s'empressèrent d'attaquer le corps étranger de toute part.

Eto serra les dents, cette fois-ci, le Dragon n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, tout reposait sur Kaneki à partir de maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune chance de dominer le Dragon en combat singulier, sa seule chance était d'avoir suffisamment chamboulé Kaneki pour qu'il se réveille et vienne à sa rescousse en bon chevalier qu'il était. Beaucoup de suppositions et d'incertitudes, mais pour Eto, le jeu en valait la chandelle. N'eût-il eu qu'une fraction de chances de sauver Kaneki, cela aurait été suffisant pour risquer tout ce qu'elle avait. La jeune femme ne voulait pas d'une vie sans l'homme avec qui elle s'était mariée depuis sept ans, à quoi bon vivre en sachant pertinemment qu'on sera malheureux pour les années à venir ? Elle en était consciente, elle était un monstre comme on en avait rarement vu. Et elle savait tout aussi bien qu'elle ne supporterait pas la présence d'un autre homme que lui dans sa vie. Ses pulsions meurtrières reviendraient à toute vitesse, tout comme son désir d'être seule et de faire mal à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Son père l'avait bien cernée, elle ne détestait plus le monde en entier, Ken Kaneki était la goule borgne qui avait su se faire aimer de la redoutable Chouette Borgne mais il était bien le seul. Personne ne serait en mesure de le remplacer, et quand bien même ce fut le cas, elle le refuserait… Eto Yoshimura ne se pâmerait que pour Ken Kaneki.

* * *

 _Un flash éblouissant_

Comparée à la lumière glaciale dans laquelle il avait passé un temps qui lui avait semblé infinitésimal, cette lumière là était plus chaude et même… brûlante. Le Roi Borgne ne bougea pas pour autant, ce n'était qu'une autre facétie de son esprit, ses Moi voulaient très certainement continuer à l'humilier perpétuellement, ce serait son châtiment pour l'avoir laissée mourir, seule.

Un halo chatoyant entoura sa main gauche, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kaneki percevait une sensation. Pas agréable pour un sou certes, mais elle était bien présente.

Il regarda attentivement sa main, elle le brûlait intensément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, rien ne semblait pourtant anormal. Sa main n'avait rien, pas de blessures, pas de marques, et surtout plus de… bague. Kaneki hurla comme un possédé :

« RENDEZ-MOI MA BAAAAGUEEEEE ! »

« RENDEZ-LA MOOOOI ! »

Il n'avait plus rien d'elle sauf ça. Une misérable bague, un tout petit bout de kagune incrusté dans de l'or, pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Kaneki était bouleversé, il ne supportait plus cela… Sa bague… Celle que sa femme lui avait passée au doigt il y a sept ans… On lui avait déjà dérobé sa femme, ils n'auraient pas sa bague.

Le Roi Borgne se mit à rire tout en pleurant :

« Je vais tous vous tuer jusqu'à ce que vous me rendiez ma bague ! Je tuerais même mes Moi ! Tous ! Je veux ma bague ! »

Était-ce les pulsions meurtrières débordantes ? Kaneki n'en savait que trop rien, quoiqu'il en soit, il était désormais plongé dans le noir et… de retour. Il ressentait tout, la chaleur, l'odeur de brûlé, l'aspect visqueux. Mais par-dessus tout, il étouffait dans cette fournaise. Et puis, il avait besoin de savoir, est-ce qu'il avait encore sa bague ? Tant bien que mal Kaneki se démena pour se ménager un espace dans ce corps visqueux puis il se rendit compte que l'amas de cellules RC était relié au bas de son dos. Il était donc dans son kakuja, il n'en savait rien car il avait totalement perdu les pédales et ne se rappelait plus que de la mort de sa femme. Donato Porpora… Il était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir tué. Peut-être qu'il allait se charger de lui avant de retourner dormir…

Kaneki sentait l'afflux de cellules RC, il parvenait à se modéliser l'énorme structure qu'il avait bâtie, il n'était même pas au courant qu'il pouvait faire cela. De toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas, il devait juste sortir de là. Instinctivement, il commanda à ses cellules RC comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec son kagune. Cela marcha étonnamment bien et le Dragon s'ouvrit littéralement de l'intérieur pour laisser passer son Roi. Kaneki n'affichait aucune expression, il vérifia simplement que sa bague était bien en place mais chose étonnante elle rougeoyait et avait visiblement laissé de vilaines brûlures tout le long de son doigt.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir totalement du Dragon, il sentit l'accroche dans son dos qui se refusait à le laisser partir. Kaneki grogna :

« Lâche-moi chien », il tenta de faire rentrer son kagune à l'intérieur de sa poche RC et par la même d'avaler le Dragon mais c'était visiblement entreprise impossible alors, il arracha le kagune restant de son dos à la seule force de ses poings.

Instantanément, le Dragon commença à s'effondrer, c'était… étrange. Kaneki n'aurait pas pu le qualifier autrement. La chose qu'il avait créée, qu'il avait été, se désagrégeait devant ses yeux en poussant de longs hurlements féroces. Kaneki soupira finalement :

« Merci. Tu m'as permis de rester au calme quelques temps. Je te dois bien ça. »

Kaneki était en colère maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : tuer encore et encore. De toute façon, il n'avait plus que ça à faire. Finies les séances de réveil avec Eto. Elle était morte. Et il était tout seul. A cette seule évocation, son kakugan s'embrasa, le Roi Borgne n'avait rien oublié, il était furibond. Sa colère croissait graduellement et puis de façon exponentielle. Il regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui après son réveil, un monde dévasté, des immeubles renversés, de la fumée, des nuages de poussière et des flammes. C'était vraiment un monde apocalyptique, parfaitement à son image.

Néanmoins, son regard fut instantanément attiré, presque… aimanté… par une scène qui se jouait juste sous ses yeux. Des hommes en costume noir, avec des hauts de forme tout aussi noirs. Des agents de l'hombre qui se pressaient autour d'un kakuja totalement détruit : celui de sa femme. Ces chiens, ils s'attaquaient à sa dépouille maintenant, ils voulaient en faire un quinque, comme l'avait suggéré Amon. Qu'ils passent d'abord par lui dans ce cas.

Kaneki bondit, puissamment, rageusement ; personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Il jeta son dévolu sur le malheureux qui avait osé taper du pied contre le kakuja.

 _Surprise._

Le Roi Borgne planta ses crocs dans la gorge nue de sa proie.

 _Immonde._

Il n'en était pas certain mais désormais il pouvait l'affirmer, tous les hommes de V étaient des goules enfin, très probablement. Tout s'était passé trop rapidement, l'arrivée de Kaneki n'était absolument pas prévue. Enfonçant ses dents encore plus profondément et s'aidant de ses mains, il arracha littéralement la tête de l'agent de V et l'écrasa rageusement sous son talon, à plusieurs reprises, il voulait en faire du pâté. Kaneki chuchota :

« Làààà, ça va, il est mort en paix. »

Plongeant ses mains dans le dos du cadavre il vint en extraire une poche RC de taille très respectable et croqua dedans à pleines dents, il avait faim et devait manger après tout ce qu'il avait dépensé.

Un des agents s'écria :

« C'est le Roi Borgne. On va pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Tuons le Roi puis la Reine, vu son état, elle ne sera pas capable de faire quoique ce soit ! »

Kaneki tilta, pourquoi parlaient-ils d'elle comme si… elle n'était pas morte ? Il ne comprenait pas. Aussitôt, la goule borgne gronda :

« Fermez-là. » puis observa le kakuja d'Eto. Il paraissait… frais. Et que faisait-il ici ? Cet endroit délabré ne ressemblait en rien au quatorzième arrondissement, il pouvait l'assurer quand bien même le paysage était totalement changé.

Et puis… Eto avait été décapitée. Elle n'avait plus de kakuja quand il était arrivé, trop tard comme à son habitude. Alors, pourquoi y en avait-il un maintenant ? Le jeune homme était indécis, il ne comprenait plus rien. A l'instant même où il décela un signe de vie dans le mouvement du kakuja rongé par la fumée noire, Kaneki plongea ses bras à l'intérieur pour en extirper une jeune femme sanguinolente.

Eto était… dans un mauvais état. Un de ses bras tomba au sol tandis que l'autre était rongé jusqu'à l'os. Partout sur son corps, des lambeaux de peau et de chair manquaient, Kaneki avait l'impression de tenir une lépreuse qui n'avait que trop souffert. C'était juste… immonde pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle en avait même sur le visage, il ressemblait plus à une bouillie sanglante qu'autre chose… Elle saignait abondamment de partout, et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'habituellement. Et bien sûr, c'était encore lui qui avait fait tout ça, il avait de quoi en être fier, il était capable de la blesser, de taper sur plus faible que lui.

 _Bravo Kaneki, tu es vraiment un raté._

* * *

Eto ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé, elle était en train de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux tentacules noirs, ils avaient fini par percer son kakuja. Peu de temps après, elle avait perdu connaissance. Et maintenant, un jeune homme la tenait dans ses bras. Il la serrait tendrement mais fermement aussi, comme s'il ne pouvait se résigner à la lâcher. Eto ouvrit timidement les yeux : _Ken._ C'était bel et bien lui, elle s'attendait à voir des mèches blanches mais ses cheveux étaient parfaitement noirs. Il avait un regard… terrifiant. Pas une once d'émotions, un masque de désillusions, voilà ce qu'était son visage.

* * *

Kaneki voulait la sauver, il se laissa un instant aller à la contemplation de ses yeux fatigués. Indubitablement, même dans un état pitoyable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Kaneki observa autour de lui, les membres de V affluaient et venaient l'encercler, ils allaient passer à l'action d'un moment à l'autre. Il lui restait encore assez de cellules RC pour se défendre mais Kaneki voulait d'abord la sauver elle, quitte à y laisser sa peau.

Il déploya ce qui restait de son kagune pour créer une sphère de couleur jais qui vint les entourer. Ils seraient tranquilles pendant quelques minutes avec ça, son kagune était devenu particulièrement dense à force de se sustenter avec des cellules RC de goules. Il prit la parole d'une voix atone :

« Je suis désolé mais ça va être douloureux. Même si ce sont mes cellules RC je ne sais pas comment faire pour arrêter cette infection. »

D'une main puissante il saisit sa propre chair au niveau des trapèzes et en arracha une masse conséquente avant de forcer Eto à l'ingérer. Il lui retira tous les bandages restants pour voir à combien son corps était atteint puis déglutit :

« Je commence. »

Kaneki la mordit et arracha la chair nécrosée, encore et encore. Il mâchait et avalait sans afficher la moindre expression. Le sang jaillissait à profusion ; constatant qu'elle allait défaillir, il s'arracha un autre bout de chair et la força à le manger. Eto ne voulait pas, alors il le lui fit avaler de force. Puis, il reprit son œuvre macabre. Il creusait avec ses dents les trous en retirant la vapeur noirâtre qui les infectait. Kaneki n'était pas inquiet quant au fait d'être à son tour infecté, c'était ses cellules RC et il était à l'origine du Dragon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elles s'attaquent à son corps, tôt ou tard, son corps les absorberait. Eto perdait beaucoup de sang, trop de sang…

Mais, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Il entendait déjà les agents de V frapper avec leur kagune et leur sabre contre sa barrière RC qu'il tâchait tant bien que mal de maintenir. Kaneki était soulagé, sa régénération était toujours aussi puissante, il allait en avoir besoin. Alors, il ne lésina pas à nourrir la jeune femme avec sa chair, il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle survive. Kaneki avait presque tout retiré, il ne restait plus que le visage. Il avait remarqué qu'elle portait son masque, cela lui allait bien. Lorsqu'il le détacha, il s'aperçut qu'elle était indemne sur la zone qu'il recouvrait. Seul son œil gauche était touché, sa sclère était totalement noire. Kaneki rentra deux doigts dans son globe oculaire pour extraire l'œil nécrosé puis l'avala. Il n'était plus question de gaspiller la moindre cellule RC. Il remit le masque en place, il souhaitait le lui laisser après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Eto était aux portes de l'agonie, sa vision se brouillait, son corps entier était une véritable fournaise, elle hurla lorsque Kaneki lui retira son œil gauche, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Tout du long, le jeune homme ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion, il était… glacial… non… mort. Lorsqu'il s'occupa de son unique bras restant, il fut obliger de le trancher, il était totalement recouvert par sa malédiction. Kaneki le mangea sans sourciller. Il observa la jeune femme, elle guérissait tout doucement, mais maintenant, elle pouvait guérir, elle survivrait. Kaneki continua de nourrir Eto puis lorsqu'il fut certain que sa vie n'était plus en danger, il se jeta sur son kakuja pour le dévorer.

 _Vite, toujours plus vite._

Il sentait que sa barrière RC n'allait plus durer longtemps. Les goules de V étaient loin d'être des faibles.

Un sabre parvint à trouer le cocon qu'il avait formé, Kaneki lâcha toute emprise sur son kagune et s'empressa de replier son kagune dans sa poche RC. Cela ne servait plus à rien de le maintenir maintenant. Eto, le souffle court et haletant, marmonna :

« Ken je vais t'aider. »

Le Roi Borgne ne daigna même pas regarder sa Reine et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Je ne tiens pas à mourir à cause de ta faiblesse. Tu n'es qu'un poids pour moi, désolé. »

Kaneki forma une dague avec son kagune et la déposa à côté de la jeune femme puis reforma un nouveau cocon, plus petit, qui ne recouvrait que le corps d'Eto. Ses derniers mots furent :

« Tu pourras sortir lorsque tu parviendras à la casser. »

Eto hurla : « Keeeeen ! » d'une voix affaiblie mais le Roi Borgne fit mine de rien avoir entendu.

Kaneki densifia au mieux qu'il put cette couche de cellules RC, ils ne poseraient pas la main sur Eto. Il s'en fichait de ne pas avoir assez de cellules RC pour se battre, du moment qu'elle était en sécurité.

Il s'adressa aux membres de V :

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a assez détruit sa vie comme ça ? Kuzen, Kaiko, vous, Usami, Aogiri, les Pierrots, le CCG, moi ? Le monde entier. Désormais, c'est entre vous et moi. »

Kaiko sortit de l'ombre, c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait pour de vrai, un visage aux traits indescriptibles excepté des lèvres d'une noirceur peu commune. Il ressemblait énormément à ses camarades mais sans aucun doute, il était le plus fort d'entre eux. Il le gratifia d'un grand sourire :

« Eh bien, tu nous en as causé du souci pendant neuf ans. Une goule borgne faiblarde qui est devenue le Roi Borgne. Je dois bien l'avouer, personne ne s'était imaginé que tu finirais avec la Chouette Borgne. Et cela nous a bien enquiquiné. Mais bon, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, je vais réparer cette erreur. »

Il faisait nuit, la voix de Kaneki prit un ton inquiétant :

« Ah oui ? »

Le Roi Borgne compta ses adversaires : une bonne trentaine. Il ne pourrait pas maintenir un gros afflux de cellules RC indéfiniment. Cinq minutes peut être, certainement pas plus. Quitte ou double, comme toujours. Dans la nuit sombre, une masse encore plus ténébreuse se forma, la kakuja du Roi Borgne. Kaneki n'attendit pas un seul instant et bondit sur ses adversaires les uns à la suite des autres tout en évitant minutieusement Kaiko. Kaneki devait s'assurer de les tuer alors il les décapitait, écrasait la tête, puis tranchait le corps en lamelles. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne se relèvent pas.

Il était trop rapide pour pouvoir le suivre ne serait-ce que du regard… Les agents de V adoptèrent une posture défensive et formèrent une phalange l'épée dégainée ainsi que le kagune pour certains. Kaneki n'avait pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris, il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il bondit au milieu de la formation et déploya un unique tentacule pour écraser ses adversaires. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Kaneki arrachait des lambeaux de chair avec les dents pour les avaler, s'il pouvait gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, c'était déjà ça.

Les goules de V commencèrent à se sentir désarçonnées, autant de résistance et de puissance, c'était peu commun. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui se déroulait dans cet univers chaotique, le Roi Borgne était trop fort et dès qu'il prenait un coup, il guérissait instantanément. L'un d'eux tenta d'attaquer la Reine en frappant de toutes ses forces sur le voile noir qui la recouvrait, son sabre se brisa et lorsqu'il frappa avec son kagune, celui-ci rebondit misérablement contre la paroi inaltérable. Kaneki ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir et annihila la goule qui avait pensé s'attaquer à sa Reine. Peu à peu, leur nombre se réduisit, plus que 15, puis 10 et enfin 3.

Le kakuja du Roi Borgne se désintégrait peu à peu, lorsqu'il n'en demeura en face de lui que trois, celui-ci s'était totalement estompé, Kaneki l'ayant volontairement retiré. Il n'avait plus Chi She Lian avec lui, mais il savait se battre avec un quinque. Il parvint à former un ultime tentacule duquel il retira une lame grossièrement travaillée, c'était assez. Kaneki jaugea ceux qui se tenaient devant lui, Kaiko et deux agents communs. Kaiko, il allait le garder pour la fin, c'était le plus fort, il ne pouvait pas espérer le combattre tout en gardant un œil sur les deux autres, c'était tout bonnement infaisable.

La goule borgne bondit sur une des goules de V et la frappa avec son épée. Instinctivement, la goule para avec son propre sabre mais elle comprit trop tard. Kaneki n'avait mis aucune force dans son coup, il voulait seulement lui faire perdre sa balance. C'était visiblement chose faite puisqu'elle sentit une lame se glisser dans sa gorge et puis… plus rien.

 _Plus que deux._

Toujours aussi inexpressif, Kaneki avait l'impression de comprendre ce que ressentait Arima Kishou : absolument rien, une simple routine, pas d'amusement, pas de remords, simplement le néant. Tuer parce qu'il devait le faire. Se laisser emporter par la mélodie du combat, tuer pour ne pas être tué, massacrer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne.

Le Roi Borgne chargea la goule restante mais Kaiko s'interposa et repoussa violemment Kaneki. Il gronda :

« Tu es plus tenace que prévu, mais je suis ravi de constater que tu es à court de cellules RC ! »

Les deux membres de V activèrent leur kagune et foncèrent sur Kaneki. Celui-ci était forcé de jouer sur la défensive et d'affronter des attaques venant de partout. Il était dans une impasse, enfin pas vraiment, il lui restait une solution mais il n'aimait pas ça, cela réduisait ses chances de battra Kaiko. Tant pis, s'il ne faisait rien il allait se faire massacrer.

Kaneki prit de la distance avec ses adversaires pour ensuite foncer sur la goule qui accompagnait Kaiko.

 _Berserk_

Il ne savait que se battre comme ça, contrairement à Eto, il était totalement incapable d'assurer sa sécurité physique. Il encaissait les coups jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne puisse plus se relever. Il se relevait autant de fois que nécessaire, quand bien même il n'en était plus capable. Il n'avait qu'à… faire pareil. En un instant il fut sur son ennemi, Kaiko avait pris place juste derrière lui pour pouvoir lui asséner des coups dans le dos. Il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son dos et ressortir de sa ceinture abdominale. Kaneki resserra ses muscles autour du corps étranger, cela lui éviterait peut être de prendre un coup de plus. Face à la goule de V, il bloqua la lame qui s'enfonça dans son bras et tapa contre l'os. Kaneki n'avait pas choix il encaissa le coup du kagune qui lui ressortit dans le dos.

Il cracha du sang puis murmura :

« A moi maintenant. »

D'un mouvement circulaire sec, il trancha la goule de V juste au dessus de la ceinture. La goule n'était pas morte, Kaneki lui planta son quinque improvisé dans la tête lui arrachant un long hurlement. Il l'avait littéralement clouée au sol mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Kaneki décrocha péniblement le sabre bloqué dans son bras droit et l'enfonça dans l'œil encore valide. Voilà il en avait fini avec lui maintenant. L'extraction de la lame dans son ventre lui arracha un sursaut…

Kaiko soupira :

« Chapeau bas Roi Borgne ! Tu es beaucoup plus résistant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu t'es forgé un corps en acier ! Mais tu vas avoir du mal à te battre contre moi. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment le coup ? »

Kaneki se retourna, il n'avait pas forcément très mal mais se sentait gêné dans sa liberté de mouvement. Heureusement sa régénération fonctionnait encore quoique qu'à un régime bien plus faible. Il déclara alors :

« Si sa vie est en jeu, alors rien n'est trop cher payé. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Kaiko sourit avec complaisance :

« Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre alors. »

Kaiko tourna le dos à Kaneki pour aller chercher une mallette dans les cadavres enchevêtrés, le Roi Borgne ne partit pas à sa poursuite, il savait pertinemment que celui-ci était sur ses gardes. Durant le court laps de temps qu'il eût, il en profita pour arracher deux poches RC et les manger, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se préparer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Kaiko le toisait avec un quinque que Kaneki ne connaissait que trop bien : _Chouette._ Ce quinque avait été réalisé avec une poche RC de l'ancien patron de l'Antique et Kaiko le lui confirma :

« Si tu le permets, je vais demander de l'aide à mon vieil ami. Et puis, j'ai le souvenir que Kuzen avait voulu ta mort, alors cela ne sera pas un problème. »

Il attaqua sans plus tarder, les lames allaient parler à leur place. Kaneki encaissa difficilement le coup, Kaiko était fort… très fort. Certainement pas autant que lui lorsqu'il était au summum de sa force, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Il était constamment sur la défensive, son adversaire connaissait parfaitement le maniement de son quinque. Étrangement, il lui rappelait Arima et Kaiko s'exclama :

« Tu sais, je suis celui qui l'a entraîné ! »

Kaneki reculait sous les coups de Kaiko, il ne parvenait même pas à riposter, perpétuellement forcé de rompre l'échange pour s'écarter de son adversaire. C'était juste dément… Kaiko tenait le quinque à deux mains et enchaînait les frappes avec précision, l'arme tournoyait dans ses mains et il lui arrivait de porter des coups à une seule main afin de surprendre la garde de Kaneki, celui-ci était totalement dépassé. La première blessure qu'il lui infligea fut une longue taillade sous les pectoraux, Kaneki n'avait même pas vu le coup venir… Il avait seulement senti une brûlure au niveau de la poitrine. Kaiko se plaignit :

« Le Roi Borgne me paraît bien fatigué ! Alors, on n'arrive plus à sortir son kagune ?! Ça me va ! »

Il repartit à la charge, oppressant son adversaire, lui coupant toute chance de fuite. Kaneki accumula les blessures, plusieurs fois, il fut jeté à terre par la violence des coups. Son corps se couvrit d'ecchymoses puis de plaies sanguinolentes. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps, il ne parvenait pas à le maintenir en l'air longtemps alors il avait préféré le laisser guérir au plus vite. Des entailles apparurent sur ses jambes, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir correctement debout. Ses appuis se faisaient de moins en moins fermes… Toute la partie droite de son tronc était ankylosée, Kaiko lui avait porté du plat de son quinque, brisant ainsi la plupart de ses côtes… Le Roi Borgne crachait perpétuellement du sang, nul doute que ses organes internes étaient en mauvais état… Mais il continua à se battre, oubliant ses blessures qui le harassaient.

Kaneki ne put saisir qu'une opportunité, ayant paré le coup de son adversaire, il se rapprocha rapidement de lui pour lui porter un puissant coup de pied dans le thorax. Kaiko recula de façon significative, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une telle résistance, la douleur était vive. Kaneki ne devait même plus être capable de tenir son quinque improvisé, alors pourquoi restait-il aussi féroce ? Il ne comprenait plus. Il n'avait de cesse de dominer, mais le Roi Borgne se relevait inlassablement et repartait au combat avec encore plus d'ardeur. Cette fois-ci, il cria tout en attaquant, un mélange de colère et… de frayeur :

« Maintenant MEURS ! »

Le coup était brutal et d'une puissance phénoménale, Kaneki ne réussit pas à entièrement bloquer la lame qui vint lui creuser un profond sillon partant du front et descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire tout en sectionnant son œil droit. Le Roi Borgne trébucha et s'effondra au sol, il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien, son œil gauche était recouvert par son propre sang. Il n'avait ni la force ni le temps pour se relever. Instinctivement, Kaneki saisit son épée en travers, une main sur chaque extrémité et la tendit au dessus de son visage. Il poussa ses muscles dans leurs derniers retranchements… Le choc arriva, surpuissant… mais Kaneki tint bon. Kaiko avait littéralement sauté pour abattre son quinque de toutes ses forces contre la lame du Roi Borgne afin de passer au travers.

Mais rien ne le préparait à ce que… le quinque _Chouette_ explose en divers morceaux éparses. Son adversaire avait tenu bon, encore et encore. C'était incompréhensible, inimaginable… Comment pouvait-il former des armes aussi solides alors qu'il avait un kagune écailleux ?! C'était exactement comme la barrière qu'il avait dressée… Ses cellules RC étaient densifiées à un tel point que rien ne pouvait en venir à bout. Kaiko marqua un temps de pause :

« Hee ? »

Kaneki avait compris ce qui s'était passé, il avait une chance de gagner, une infime lueur d'espoir qui brillait… si fort. Il pouvait le faire, il était capable de se relever. Ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois, il n'était plus à ça près. Mobilisant ses dernières forces, Kaneki se redressa péniblement, il ressemblait à un épouvantail décharné, qui n'avait que trop servi. D'un revers de manche hasardeux, il épongea le sang qui lui masquait la vue et observa attentivement Kaiko, celui-si paraissait… effrayé… dépassé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi : _pathétique_.

Kaneki n'en était absolument pas sûr, mais il en avait le pressentiment, peut être qu'il se trompait totalement mais il lui semblait que Kaiko… avait eu mal. Lorsqu'il l'avait frappé d'un coup de pied, son adversaire avait marqué un temps de pause. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, alors il avait peut être une solution. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kaneki ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, il saisit son épée à deux mains et chargea la goule de V.

Kaiko relâcha son kagune, il était simple, de taille normale, rien de bien dangereux. Mais au vu de l'état de Kaneki, c'était largement suffisant pour venir au bout du Roi Borgne. L'agent de V gronda :

« Mais tu vas crever à un moment ?! »

Deux mètres avant d'atteindre Kaiko, Kaneki sauta, un saut puissant, qui contenait toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Sans hésiter, il abattit son épée sur Kaiko, la lame filait droit vers son haut de forme, il allait le trancher en deux, et le reste de son corps avec. Kaiko avait compris le petit manège de la goule borgne ; d'un mouvement vif, il envoya son kagune parer l'épée du Roi Borgne.

Pourtant, il ne rencontra aucune résistance, avec un son mat l'épée s'écrasa au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Kaiko prononça ce simple son :

« Hein ? »

Kaneki n'avait pas frappé, il avait délibérément lâché son épée et maintenant, il était collé contre lui et l'enlaçait. Le Roi Borgne déclara simplement :

« Tu as peur d'avoir mal. J'étais sûr que tu allais faire ça. »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et mordit fermement Kaiko dans la gorge avant de brusquement tirer dessus, arrachant la trachée et la carotide. La goule de V tenta vainement de se défendre en frappant le Roi Borgne de son kagune. Il avait beau le planter à répétition, faire de son dos un trou béant, celui-ci était inarrêtable, il était en train de… le dévorer et ne lâchait pas prise.

A cet instant, Kaiko sut que c'en était fini. Il ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter, la goule Borgne aurait dû être morte il y a de cela longtemps. Si elle tenait encore, c'était parce qu'elle avait une détermination sans faille, dont il ne viendrait jamais à bout. Kaneki mangeait sans discontinuer, il plongeait dans la plaie à la recherche de cette chair putride. La régénération de Kaiko n'était pas suffisante, sa tête était presque entièrement détachée. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il mangeait, tout ce qu'il faisait était d'enfoncer sa bouche dans ce corps chaud et d'arracher des pans entiers de chair. Kaiko se mit à rire :

« Tu es vraiment très fort… Ken. J'espère au moins qu'elle en vaut le coup. C'est vrai… qu'elle est vraiment jolie. »

Kaneki répondit indistinctement, la bouche pleine de viande sanglante :

« Assurément… Je regrette seulement de… ne pas avoir décroché la Lune pour elle. »

La remarque fit rire Kaiko, constater que le Roi Borgne, un être d'une violence extrême et sans pitié aucune, puisse se montrer romantique était juste aberrant. Il s'était toujours imaginé que le Roi Borgne battait sa femme, qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de s'affronter l'un l'autre, qu'il la violait sans cesse. Tout compte fait, ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il semblait vraiment amoureux d'elle, c'était étrange.

Encore un petit bout, juste une bouchée, et la tête roula au sol, avec un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Kaiko était parti en riant, il n'était plus en colère, il avait perdu, tout simplement. Le Roi Borgne avait gagné dès le moment où sa Reine était réapparue devant ses yeux…

Kaneki s'empressa de manger le cadavre encore chaud, il n'avait plus la force d'arracher les poches RC. Il ne pouvait que ramper… comme un mille-pattes. Il se traînait le long du corps de Kaiko, déchirant avec ses dents les vêtements de feu la goule de V. Kaneki n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'endormir. Mais il savait que s'il succombait à la tentation, jamais plus il ne rouvrirait les yeux, la mort était si attirante…

* * *

Il avait fui, constamment, sans relâche, la crainte que lui inspirait la mort était hégémonique. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, il courrait perpétuellement, se cachait sous les ponts pour se reposer un peu… La nuit, il tremblait de peur, rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Usami se rendait enfin compte que ses parents adoptifs avaient tout fait pour le protéger d'un monde sans merci. Désormais, il était livré à lui-même, il n'osait pas sortir le jour et ne trouvait absolument rien à manger. Le jeune homme avait honte, il avait laissé Hinami mourir sans aucune hésitation, après tout si elle était venue le sauver, elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour lui, il n'avait aucune raison de lui venir en aide en retour. Usami avait entendu les derniers mots de la jeune femme :

« Papaaaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaaan ! A l'aideeeeeee ! Papaaaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaaan ! Je ne veux pas mouriiiiiir ! »

Ces propos lui avaient glacé le sang, il s'imaginait sans peine la tristesse qu'avaient endurée ses parents, mais la peur était plus forte. Il n'était pas courageux, à chaque fois qu'il se battait, c'était lorsqu'il était persuadé que la personne en face de lui était faible. S'il avait su que la femme était une inspectrice ou encore que Ken était plus fort que prévu, il n'aurait jamais osé les attaquer de front. La douleur le tétanisait, la peur glaçait son sang, dès lors qu'il venait à prendre des coups, il était incapable de se relever…

Durant les premiers jours, ce fut vraiment difficile, il restait perpétuellement caché et la nuit il tentait de trouver une personne à dévorer. Bizarrement, il n'y avait que peu d'inspecteurs qui patrouillaient dans les rues… Usami avait ouï dire que des goules étaient entrées dans un conflit meurtrier avec le CCG et qu'elles étaient totalement inarrêtables avec leur kagune dantesque. Rien à voir avec Ken et Eto qui n'avaient aucun moyen d'affronter les inspecteurs, Kaneki savait seulement se battre avec ses poings et Eto avait de la force mais il ne l'avait jamais vue se battre, elle en était très probablement incapable…

Avant le cataclysme, il n'avait pu manger qu'une seule fois, et encore, ce n'était pas lui qui avait chassé. C'était une nuit sombre d'été, dans une rue étroite, il avait aperçu quelqu'un penché sur un cadavre, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une goule en train de se sustenter. A peine s'était-il approché que la goule avait senti sa présence, Usami avait cru sa dernière heure venue. La goule remit son masque en place et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

Usami eut le temps de la détailler, une longue gabardine blanche et un masque de serpent, c'était assez effrayant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait une goule dans la nuit de Tokyo. Celle-ci soupira simplement :

« La dernière fois que j'ai menacé un gamin, celui-ci m'a tellement planté que j'ai cru en crever. Quoique toi, tu n'es pas du tout fait du même bois que lui, tellement peureux ! Voilà pour toi. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir, c'est mon terrain de chasse. »

Il arracha un bras à son cadavre et le jeta au garçon. Usami était dégoûté, il n'avait jamais mangé de la viande aussi peu préparée. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui était bel et bien un membre d'un cadavre d'humain. Cela le révulsait… mais il déguerpit sans demander son reste et retourna se cacher sous un pont.

Ce bras fraîchement arraché ne lui donnait pas du tout envie, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger… De dégoût, il jeta le bras au loin mais, une heure plus tard, la faim le tiraillait terriblement… Alors, il ramassa le membre désormais froid et, après une longue inspiration, croqua à pleines dents dedans. C'était… délicieux, en un éclair, il ne restait plus que les os, il avait tout avalé après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans manger. Cette nuit-là, Usami avait pu s'endormir repu mais rien ne l'attendait à ce qui allait se produire le jour suivant.

Il s'était réveillé alors que le soleil avait déjà bien avancé sa course dans le ciel, il était facilement midi passé… Plus gênant, c'était des cris qui l'avaient réveillé… Des hurlements, la ville en était secouée… Et puis, il y avait d'énormes fracas, il pouvait ressentir des tremblements de là où il était. Usami s'empressa de jeter un œil dehors, à première vue, il se crût en train de délirer, il ne parvenait même pas à concevoir qu'une telle chose puisse exister : un énorme monstre de jais qui détruisait tout sur son passage, il avait la taille d'un immeuble, on ne pouvait pas le manquer…

C'était absolument terrifiant, même une goule avec un kagune n'aurait rien pu faire contre ça.

A partir de ce jour, tout avait dégénéré, la vie était devenue un cauchemar pour les humains mais il avait pu allègrement en profiter. Chasser était devenu un jeu d'enfant, le CCG s'était totalement évaporé, et les humains étaient souvent trop occupés à sortir leurs semblables des décombres pour remarquer sa présence. Usami n'avait attaqué personne, il avait trop peur d'être pourchassé. Par contre, il s'était nourri des personnes écrasées par les débris et avait aussi achevé les blessés. Il n'avait pas mangé autant depuis longtemps et s'accoutumait plutôt facilement à ce mode de vie. Il était probablement un des seuls qui trouvait cette situation agréable et profitable.

Usami avait l'impression d'être devenu un Roi, une goule dont les gens avaient peur. Effectivement, les rumeurs commençaient à circuler à propos d'une goule charognarde qui attaquait les plus faibles et dont il fallait se méfier. Mais il ne représentait en aucun cas une menace pour les goules puissantes de Tokyo ; il avait seulement eu la chance de ne pas s'attaquer à des humains protégées par des goules. Peu à peu, il s'était en effet rendu compte des changements qui se produisaient, il avait vu des goules aider des humains, ça le dégoûtait. Les humains ne méritaient aucune compassion, eux qui chassaient les goules…

Alors, il avait continué ses méfaits jusqu'au jour où le Dragon s'était réveillé en face de lui, il avait eu la frayeur de sa vie. Des tentacules noirs avaient tenté de le transpercer mais il avait pu se réfugier à temps dans un bâtiment et le Dragon n'avait pas continué à le pourchasser plus longtemps. A partir de ce moment, Usami commença à analyser les phases dé réveil du monstre, c'était totalement incompréhensible, à l'exception près qu'il se réveillait chaque nuit peu après le coucher du soleil.

Un soir, il avait été témoin d'un combat magistral, un monstre aux pattes crochues avait affronté le Dragon pour sauver un enfant qui allait être attrapé par les tentacules. Usami n'avait alors jamais revu la goule qui se cachait dans ce corps géant après qu'elle eût été envoyée à toute vitesse dans les immeubles, elle était très probablement morte sur le coup, à moins qu'elle ait décidé de s'enfuir à tout jamais… Peu lui importait, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ; il prenait ce qu'il voulait, quitte à blesser les autres. Maintenant, Tokyo était à lui, il allait devenir fort, plus fort que Ken, et un jour, il irait lui ravir Eto. Il en était capable, il pouvait le faire, c'était ce qu'il se répétait chaque soir…

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de grandiose s'était produit, la foudre s'était abattue sur le Dragon avec une violence sans pareille, tout le quartier s'était retrouvé plongé dans le noir et le Dragon fumait comme s'il s'était embrasé c'était… incroyable. Peu de temps après, le monstre avait commencé à se déliter, il tendait à disparaître dans une fumée noire dans laquelle il valait mieux ne pas être…

Usami s'empressa de faire le tour de l'énorme monstre à la recherche de potentiels cadavres, et puis, il était curieux de savoir comment ce monstre était apparu. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira largement plus son attention… Il venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue et vit : Kaneki. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que faisait-il ici ? Il arborait un regard terrifiant, si vide… Usami s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'il constata que Kaneki était totalement cerné… Derrière lui se tenait une sphère noire qu'il semblait protéger… C'était pour le moins étrange, Kaneki déclara quelque chose mais il était encore trop loin pour l'entendre. Il se rapprocha donc tout en s'assurant de rester caché. Il entendit les dires du meneur des hommes en noir :

« Eh bien, tu nous en as causé du souci pendant neuf ans. Une goule borgne faiblarde qui est devenue le Roi Borgne. Je dois bien l'avouer, personne ne s'était imaginé que tu finirais avec la Chouette Borgne. Et cela nous a bien enquiquiné. Mais bon, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, je vais réparer cette erreur. »

Usami n'y comprenait plus rien du tout… Kaneki était connu comme le Roi Borgne ? Qui était-ce lorsqu'il était à Tokyo ? Avait-il volontairement quitté Tokyo pour éviter d'avoir affaire à ces hommes ? Et puis, cette Chouette Borgne ? C'était probablement une goule mais qui ? Il y avait peu de chances que cela soit Eto, peut être un ami de Kaneki ou encore une femme qu'il avait rencontrée avant Eto… Non c'était impossible, Kaneki lui avait dit qu'il était avec Eto depuis qu'il avait dix-huit ans… Autrement dit, c'était très probablement une personne dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Usami était bouleversé, visiblement, Ken ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son passé à Tokyo, il était resté si évasif en y repensant maintenant…

Cachait-il de lourds souvenirs ? Usami n'en savait que trop rien, il avait l'impression de plonger dans un puits sans fond de mystères…

La surprise se fit croissante lorsque Kaneki se transforma en… c'était inqualifiable, il ne savait même pas le décrire. Un démon ? Un cauchemar ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir… Il en avait des frissons le long de l'échine… Kaneki était… si différent, il ne l'avait que très rarement vu ainsi, uniquement lorsque quelqu'un faisait du mal à Eto. Il en vint presque à plaindre ses adversaires qui furent décimés un par un sans avoir le temps de dégainer leur épée… Puis, il constata que ces hommes en noir étaient tous des goules, ils avaient dégainé leur kagune pour combattre ce Roi Borgne, mais sans résultat.

Il était juste beaucoup trop fort… Usami commençait à craindre pour sa vie, que se passerait-il si Ken le voyait après avoir massacré tous ses adversaires ? Il allait le massacrer, sans aucun doute… Surtout s'il savait qu'Hinami était morte en le protégeant… Ses mains se firent moites et de la sueur se forma dans le creux de ses omoplates, il avait peur, il était terrifié, cette goule Borgne l'effrayait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, la curiosité se fit plus forte, surtout à propos de ce que contenait la sphère noire, y avait-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Quelque chose qui appartenait au Dragon ? Et puis, où pouvait bien être Eto ? Elle ne quittait jamais Ken habituellement…

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse… et le Roi Borgne continuait à exterminer ces agents… Soudain, Usami marqua un temps d'arrêt, Kaneki était redevenu comme précédemment, il n'avait plus ce masque démoniaque qui le recouvrait. Seulement, il fit jaillir de son dos un… kagune. Usami manqua de s'étouffer, alors comme ça, depuis cinq ans, il lui avait menti. Il avait sans aucun doute menti à Eto aussi… Dans la tête d'Usami, un plan sordide commençait à s'échafauder, s'il parvenait à dévoiler le mensonge de Ken à Eto, le quitterait-elle pour lui volontairement ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Néanmoins, il enchaîna l'incompréhension, Kaneki était capable d'extraire de son kagune une épée robuste, comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Il maîtrisait son kagune à la perfection, un niveau que le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre… Toutefois, cela semblait insuffisant puisque Kaneki ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des deux hommes restants. Usami fut scotché sur place lorsqu'il contempla l'action de Kaneki, il s'était délibérément laissé toucher afin de pouvoir en supprimer un et ce, sans le moindre signe de douleur. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, Usami comprit alors pourquoi Ken était si confiant lorsqu'il avait voulu se mesurer à lui… Il s'était fait berner en beauté pendant cinq ans, Usami avait envie de hurler de rage et de dépit, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge, trop apeuré et captivé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

Kaneki se battait désormais contre le dernier de ces agents, leur meneur, et il semblait en réelle difficulté. Il saignait abondamment et son adversaire maniait son énorme quinque avec prestance. Usami perdit le compte du nombre de fois que Kaneki chuta au sol pour ensuite se relever… C'était si impressionnant, Ken paraissait si fatigué mais tenait bon. A chaque fois qu'il tombait, on eût dit qu'il ne se relèverait pas, pourtant, il était sur pied quelques instants plus tard. Il parvint même à asséner un coup de pied à son ennemi qui en fut plus que dérouté.

 _Krrriiik_

Le quinque que tenait l'homme en noir venait d'exploser en morceaux, Kaneki allait peut être gagner tout compte fait. Non, c'était impossible, son adversaire venait de déployer un kagune plus gros que le sien. Vu son état, il était impossible qu'il puisse tenir.

Kaneki ne cessa de l'impressionner.

Une simple feinte, il avait analysé son adversaire tout le long du combat, cherchant la moindre faille exploitable, et il l'avait trouvée. Usami n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kaneki était en train de dévorer vivant la goule qu'il avait affrontée jusque là… Il remarqua que les deux ennemis se parlaient mais leur voix éteinte ne parvint pas à atteindre ses oreilles… La tête venait de se détacher du corps, Kaneki avait remporté sa bataille, il avait défait son unique ennemi. Tout autour de lui s'amoncelaient les cadavres de ces hommes tout vêtus de noir, le Roi Borgne était vraiment inhumain.

Usami n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre lui, excepté… aujourd'hui. S'il voulait avoir une chance de le battre, c'était maintenant ou jamais, cette opportunité ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Après avoir hésité plusieurs minutes, Usami sortit de sa cachette et fonça droit vers la position de Kaneki. Celui-ci était couché contre un cadavre qu'il était en train de dévorer, Usami le voyait bien, il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il avait déjà outrepassé ses limites, si Eto n'avait pas été son soleil, il ne serait pas relevé autant de fois.

D'un bond précis, Usami enfonça son kagune dans le dos du Roi Borgne qui le traversa de part en part. Kaneki laissa échapper un grognement tandis que le jeune homme s'exclama :

« Alors Ken ?! Tu devais me tuer ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Lève-toi et bats-toi ! C'était ce que tu me demandais ! Lève toi ou je la viole à nouveau ! »

L'oeil restant de Kaneki s'embrasa et le Roi Borgne gronda sauvagement avant de se relever doucement, s'empalant encore plus profondément sur le kagune d'Usami. Le garçon, pris de frayeur, retira prestement son kagune mais il se reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il constata dans quel état était celui qu'il abhorrait. Mort. Enfin, il aurait dû l'être. Son corps était couvert de blessures fraîches et sanguinolentes, une longue balafre sur le visage lui avait tranché l'œil droit, c'était à peine s'il tenait debout, son regard semblait absent, comme si… il était déjà parti.

A sa vue, Usami ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer :

« C'est avec ça que tu me comptes m'arrêter ?! Fais-moi rire ! »

Usami recula sous le coup, Ken ne pouvait même plus lever ses bras, alors il venait de lui mettre un violent coup de tête. Le garçon sentit le sang couler entre ses lèvres, il maugréa :

« Sale chien ! On va voir combien de temps tu comptes jouer au fier. »

Usami passa à l'offensive avec son kagune blindé légèrement plus gros que la première fois où il avait affronté Ken. Cette fois-ci, le Roi Borgne fut bien incapable de contrer ou même d'esquiver, le coup traça un énième sillon sur son thorax, il n'en pouvait plus.

Malgré toutes ses blessures qui seraient depuis longtemps venues à bout de n'importe quelle goule, Kaneki ne retourna pas au tapis, il se tint debout, chancelant. Sa régénération s'était réactivée depuis qu'il avait mangé une partie de Kaiko alors il pouvait encore encaisser. Il pouvait tenir toute la nuit, il ne craignait pas celui qui avait violé sa femme et engendré la mort de sa fille, il n'implorerait pas son pardon, sa pitié. Il se tiendrait droit et l'affronterait, même s'il n'a plus de membres pour. Alors, il le mordrait.

Usami enchaînait les coups sur un Kaneki vulnérable qui subissait un par un les frappes de ce kagune blindé.

Peu à peu, un bruissement s'entendit tout autour de cette arène, puis un un son et enfin des acclamations :

« Vas-y ! »

« Tue ce monstre ! »

« A mort le Roi Borgne ! »

« Venge les enfants qu'il a mangés ! »

« Venge les inspecteurs qu'il a tués ! »

« Venge les goules qu'il a massacrées ! »

« A mort ! »

« Fais le payer ! »

« Fais lui mal ! »

« Détruis cette abomination ! »

« Encore ! »

« Plus fort ! »

Usami se sentit galvanisé par ces propos, goules et humains l'encourageaient à tuer son père adoptif, ce monstre que les habitants de Tokyo haïssaient plus que tout, et visiblement, cela ne datait pas d'hier. Kaneki était comme ces monstres que les parents inventaient pour forcer leurs enfants à aller dormir… sauf que lui était bien réel. En chair et en os, debout en face de lui, à recevoir des coups un par un sans pour autant flancher…

Le jeune homme s'amusait plus qu'autre chose, il faisait payer à Kaneki tous les sévices physiques que la goule borgne lui avait fait endurés.

 _Encore et encore._

Il riait aux éclats tout en frappant le Roi Borgne, dont la puissance n'avait ici rien à voir avec celle d'un Roi. Il était si faible, si misérable, Usami n'avait plus du tout peur de lui, toute la crainte qu'il lui inspirait s'était envolée.

 _Scraaaatch_

La sphère noire s'ouvrit telle une feuille de papier sous la lame d'onyx qui la pourfendit de haut en bas.

* * *

Eto était dans le noir total, Kaneki l'avait abandonnée pour se battre seul contre les hommes de V. Il n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour elle… Il avait été en colère lorsqu'elle était partie à Cochlée, alors il devait bien savoir ce que cela faisait d'être ainsi laissé pour compte…

La jeune femme pleurait doucement tout en suppliant à son corps de guérir. La consigne de Kaneki était limpide, ce n'est que lorsque ses bras auront repoussé et qu'elle sera capable de tenir la dague qu'elle pourra sortir de la sphère dans laquelle il l'avait emprisonnée. C'était si dur… d'entendre son mari souffrir pour soi… Eto entendait le son des lames qui s'entrechoquaient, les agents de V mourants, les coups qu'ils portaient contre son cocon et le son des lames qui se brisaient.

Peu à peu, l'intensité sonore diminua et elle put entendre Kaiko parler, il se moquait de Kaneki qui ne parvenait plus à maintenir son kagune. C'était si horrible d'être impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf espérer que Kaneki soit assez fort pour tenir. En attendant, elle se focalisait sur ses blessures, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de les guérir…

Et puis, il y eut le silence, un silence glacial, Eto n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dehors ? Kaiko avait-il tué Kaneki ? Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Pourquoi personne ne parlait ? Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ! Ses yeux s'embuèrent à l'idée que Kaneki venait d'expirer son dernier souffle… Rien qu'en y pensant, Eto se mit à pleurer franchement, sans aucune retenue. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, il était son âme sœur, celui qui rendait sa vie heureuse. Elle était amoureuse de lui, follement amoureuse, il était si beau, si gentil, si affectionné, si intelligent… Eto avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle voulait le sentir couché contre elle, apaisé. Lorsqu'il n'était plus dans ses bras, elle était devenue bien incapable de dormir.

Elle en avait été la première étonnée mais elle était devenue totalement accroc au jeune homme, elle qui avait toujours vu les goules et les hommes comme des pions, Kaneki était devenue une pièce irremplaçable. Si le roi venait à être vaincu sur l'échiquier, la Reine ne valait plus rien. Il en était de même dans sa vie, sans Ken, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre… Mais avec lui c'était différent, elle savait se montrer aimante et bienveillante, faire l'amour tendrement avec lui, autant de fois qu'il en avait envie car elle aussi le souhaitait constamment. Ken Kaneki était son monde.

Le bruit reprit par un grognement de Kaneki, il était donc vivant, Eto était si soulagée. Soudain, elle entendit la voix d'Usami et alors, elle comprit. Kaneki avait probablement vaincu tous les hommes de V mais cela n'avait pas été sans sacrifice, et maintenant, ce charognard d'Usami venait pour le tuer. En temps normal, Kaneki n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du gamin, mais ce n'était pas pareil, il devait être si blessé… Les goules de V étaient fortes, et tout particulièrement Kaiko… Eto entendait les propos vicieux d'Usami, visiblement le garçon était en train de dominer…

Et puis, Eto entendit les encouragements du public qui se régalait de voir Kaneki ainsi massacré. Eto regrettait, elle regrettait profondément de les avoir aidés. Pourquoi avoir fait ça alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, que Kaneki meure… Elle les haïssait… Encore une fois, Kaneki était tout seul, livré à lui-même. Il se battait alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre. Il se levait alors que ses muscles ne le pouvaient plus. Il vivait alors qu'il aurait dû être mort. Et tout ça, pour un monde meilleur. Ce combat contre V ce n'était pas le leur, eux avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils voulaient juste que des goules comme Hinami puissent vivre heureuses.

Alors, ils avaient tout donné pour. Malgré tout, voilà comment ils étaient accueillis. Comme des monstres. Ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche : _Monstre_. Le kakugan de la jeune s'embrasa sous son masque. Ses cellules RC jaillirent pour réparer ses membres. Ce n'était que des pattes griffues mais c'était suffisant pour tenir une dague. Eto retira le masque, son œil droit ne s'étant pas régénéré. Attrapant l'arme que Kaneki avait fabriquée, elle la planta dans la sphère noire de haut en bas ; le voile se déchira dans un bruissement tandis que la Reine Borgne gronda :

« Mon mari n'est pas un monstre. »

Le Roi Borgne lança vers la jeune femme un regard étonné et fatigué, il soupira doucement :

« Je te laisse le reste » avant de se laisser lamentablement choir au sol, il ne tenait plus sur ses appuis, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

Eto ne répondit pas et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Usami, celui-ci s'inquiéta :

« Eto, qu'est-ce que tu as aux bras ? C'est Ken qui t'a frappé ? Et ton œil ? C'est lui aussi ? »

 _Ferme la gamin._

Eto lui plaça un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, le garçon tomba au sol sous la violence du choc, la bile s'échappant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il gémit :

« Etooo… Kaneki t'a menti… Il n'est pas comme toi, il a une kagune lui… Durant toute ta vie, il t'a menti… Alors, pourquoi resterais-tu avec lui ? Je t'en supplie viens avec moi… Partons loin d'ici, je te protégerai. Je vais devenir fort, plus fort que lui. Il ne mérite pas. »

Une grimace déforma le visage d'Eto :

« On croirait entendre mon enfoiré de père ! Tu me dégoûtes Usami… mais en même temps… tu es si risible ! »

La Reine Borgne éclata de rire avant de se reprendre :

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire que Ken m'a menti, cela n'a jamais été le cas. Hmm comment t'expliquer cela ? Vois-tu, Kaneki et moi sommes probablement les deux goules les plus puissantes au monde ! Être une goule borgne est synonyme d'être une goule forte, et crois-moi, mon kagune ainsi que celui de Ken sont plutôt effrayants ! Nous avons fait plier tout Tokyo à nous deux ! A ton avis, comment Kaneki a fait pour revenir avec ta mère dans ses bras ? Il a tué les inspecteurs qui l'avaient attaquée ! Tu es si pathétique… Toujours à attaquer par derrière, jamais tu ne gagneras un seul combat. Regarde, tu n'es même pas parvenu à vaincre Ken alors qu'il venait de livrer un combat contre toute une organisation de goules ! »

Eto était furieuse et ne manqua pas d'expliquer à Usami, il avait le droit de savoir maintenant, le droit de comprendre pourquoi il allait mourir, et pourquoi il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle :

« Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait pour survivre jusque là, tu as sûrement dû profiter de l'état de Kaneki… Ah oui c'est vrai, le Dragon c'était Ken ! Lui au moins est capable de me protéger, il est bien le seul d'ailleurs… Enfin bon, trêve de mondanités ! Je sens que je t'endors un peu mais il va falloir que tu fasses de ton mieux pour rester conscient. Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais me violer pour que je sois tienne ? »

 _« Commence donc par devenir Kaneki »_ Cette phrase n'avait jamais été prononcé avec un ton aussi glacial que celui qu'Eto employa. Elle se rua sur le jeune homme, dague en main, et le fit chuter au sol. Aussitôt, elle écrasa sa cage thoracique de son genou. Usami se débattit et tenta de la frapper avec son kagune, Eto attrapa son bras et le retourna, exactement comme Ken lui avait appris. Le garçon glapit de douleur tandis qu'Eto lui demanda innocemment :

« Alors, c'est comment ? »

Profitant que le bras soit désarticulé, elle explosa le kagune restant avec la dague noire et s'attaqua sans plus tarder à la main. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce gamin orgueilleux, il était un de ses plus grands regrets… Eto déclara d'une voix atone :

« Compte dans l'ordre décroissant à partir de mille de sept en sept. » puis elle saisit l'auriculaire de sa main droite et le trancha avec le couteau de jais.

Usami hurla de douleur et la supplia :

« Arrête s'il te plaît… Ça fait maaaal ! »

D'un regard noir, Eto murmura :

« Boucle-là ! Il a subi ça pendant dix jours pour sauver d'autres goules ! Tu n'es qu'une merde comparé à lui, tu ne vaux rien, rien du tout ! Pour sauver son meilleur ami, il s'est battu alors qu'il savait à peine déployer son kagune ! Son père est mort quand il était marmot, sa mère le battait lorsqu'il demandait la moindre petite chose ! Sa première petite amie était une goule qui a voulu le bouffer, il est passé d'un humain à une goule borgne malheureuse ! Et toi, tu oses revendiquer tes droits sur moi ?! La seule personne en qui il a confiance ! La seule chose qu'il lui reste ! Ken a toujours été tout seul et malheureux, pourtant, il n'a JAMAIS abandonné ! Toutes tes paroles ne sont que du vent, lui s'est entraîné pour devenir fort, la puissance qu'il a acquise, c'est en se battant pour sa vie ! Nous t'avons élevé comme notre propre enfant, notre fils ! Tu n'as jamais eu à aller chasser par toi-même, tu n'as jamais dû découper les cadavres ! Tu n'as jamais souffert de la faim ! Tu as pu manger de l'humain tous les jours ! Et c'est comme ça que tu agis en retour ?! Comme un putain de chien ! »

Eto le roua à nouveau de coups, elle ne supportait plus de voir le visage de ce garçon qui avait vécu cinq ans avec eux, il la révulsait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il meure. Peu importait ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, qu'une mère tue son fils en aurait dérangé plus d'un mais elle demeurait avant tout la cruelle Reine Borgne, plus rien n'importait en cet instant… Elle continua à parler :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire trouer la tête par un quinque ? D'avoir une scolopendre dans l'oreille ? D'être abandonné par la seule en qui on a confiance ? De se faire trancher encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger ? De se faire cribler de balles ? De rêver chaque nuit de ta torture, de tes combats ? Il n'a plus rien, et tu veux encore le voler ? Quand comptes-tu t'arrêter ? N'était-ce pas suffisant de nous dérober notre unique fille ? N'as-tu pas honte de l'avoir abandonnée ? Elle s'est battue pour toi ! Tu ne lui avais rien dit à propos de notre dispute ! Elle t'aimait vraiment ! Elle a perdu ses parents elle aussi ! Mais elle s'est relevée, elle est devenue puissante ! Toi tu n'as jamais rien fait de ta vie ! Tu n'as même pas été foutu d'apprendre à manger de la nourriture humaine ! Tu as gâché notre vie ! »

Eto le frappait tout en s'époumonant, elle était si en colère… Aujourd'hui, elle était bien incapable de se contrôler… Usami leur avait fait trop de mal, il avait osé touché à la seule personne qu'Eto se targuait d'aimer. Son Ken, celui qu'elle ne partagerait à personne, celui qu'elle protégerait envers et contre tout. Elle avait été impuissante à secourir sa fille, son mari n'allait certainement pas la quitter lui aussi…

Usami était couché au sol, un bras retourné, plusieurs doigts manquants et beaucoup d'os brisés. Il peinait à respirer tandis qu'une jeune femme qu'il trouvait très jolie était en train de le frapper, encore et encore. Tout compte fait, Eto se battait très bien elle aussi, il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre elle… Il avait engagé un combat contre quelqu'un de largement plus fort que lui, c'était la fin, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir vivant. Le jeune homme grogna :

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Cette question coupa net Eto dans son élan sanguinaire, elle répondit :

« Tout simplement parce que nous ne voulions pas te plonger dans ça. As-tu un tant soit peu idée de ce qu'est la vie ici ? Nous en avions marre, Kaneki avait presque été tué lors de son combat pour me sauver… Nous nous battions pour donner des droits aux goules, créer l'égalité, mais au lieu de ça, goules comme humains l'ont trahi. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne plus poursuivre mes objectifs car oui, Kaneki m'aimait et il désirait que mes souhaits se réalisent, alors il m'a aidée même si les goules n'ont toujours été que cauchemar pour lui… Nous avions quitté Tokyo après notre mariage, et un jour, alors que nous chassions pour remplir notre garde à manger, nous t'avons trouvé. Si tu avais su, égoïste comme tu es, tu n'aurais fait qu'une demande : 'Je veux venger ma maman !' mais nous n'avions plus envie de retourner dans cette ville maudite… Le problème n'est même pas le CCG, c'est V… Il était inutile de te plonger dans toute cette noirceur, nous voulions seulement… que tu puisses vivre heureux. Mais c'est terminé tout ça, je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, quelque soit la situation, je prendrais toujours la défense de Ken. Je ne fais qu'appliquer mon principe premier. »

Eto se mit à sourire puis déclara d'une voix enfantine :

« Ça c'est moi quand je suis en goule ! Et maintenant, c'est l'heure du bouquet final ! Tout d'abord, voilà pour avoir rejeté la faute sur Ken le jour où nous t'avons rencontré ! »

Le poignard s'enfonça une première fois dans son ventre, la lame en ressort carmin.

« Maintenant, la sanction pour être entré dans notre chambre sans notre accord ! »

Eto plongea à nouveau lame d'onyx dans les boyaux du jeune homme qui glapit longuement.

« Ça c'est pour avoir exigé de dormir avec moi à chacun de tes anniversaires ! »

Encore un coup bien placé, elle allait faire de son ventre la même bouillie que celui d'Hinami.

« Puis, pour chaque fois où tu nous as fait chier ! »

Cette fois-ci, Eto lui ouvrit littéralement la ceinture abdominale en partant d'une hanche pour ressortir au niveau de l'autre. Usami geignit doucement, il sentait peu à peu ses sens le quitter, à moins qu'il n'ait trop mal partout pour sentir une quelconque différence. Il ne savait qu'en penser…

« Bien évidemment, la punition est d'un autre type pour m'avoir en partie violée. »

Eto sentait ses forces en partie rétablies, elle forma au bout de son bras gauche une boule dense de kaguen avec laquelle elle le frappa puissamment à l'entrejambe à de nombreuses reprises. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le toucher à cet endroit, néanmoins, à en juger par les cris bestiaux qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge, elle avait visé juste.

« N'oublions pas notre tendre Hinami, ma petite fille adorée, elle est morte à cause de toi. »

Eto se saisit de lame produite par le kagune de Kaneki et ouvrit le ventre d'Usami depuis la ceinture jusqu'au plexus, rejoignant ainsi la première taillade. On pouvait voir ses organes palpitants à l'intérieur, tout était en train de s'échapper, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps…

« Et ÇA c'est pour avoir essayé de tuer mon mari adoré ! »

La lame de jais sectionna les chairs lorsqu'elle entra dans sa gorge, Eto l'égorgea proprement, tranchant la carotide, la trachée, l'œsophage. Usami s'étouffa lentement dans son sang, sa constitution de goule lui offrit le privilège de sentir la mort l'étreindre à feu doux.

D'abord, il ne vit plus rien, tout était noir… Puis, le silence arriva, il en était presque bruyant faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Enfin, une sensation de froid, très prononcée aux extrémités du corps… Et finalement, plus rien.

* * *

Usami n'était plus. Eto soupira doucement puis regarda attentivement autour d'elle, des cadavres des agents de V absolument partout, Kaneki n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Et puis, un Kaiko à moitié mangé portant un quinque brisé… Il avait encore utilisé son père pour blesser Ken… Quelle ironie du sort ! Tokyo avait beau être en ruines mais ses habitants étaient toujours là… à jeter des débris sur Ken. Eto n'en pouvait plus, elle avait réellement envie de pleurer, pourquoi lui faisaient-ils tout ça ? Pourquoi ne lui en voulaient-ils qu'à lui ? Jamais ils ne lui reprochaient quoique ce soit à elle, il était toujours le suppôt de leur haine, des goules comme des humains. Le monstre qu'ils abhorraient, le démon qui avait pris les membres de leur famille, l'abomination qui avait détruit leur maison, la créature qui avait dévoré leurs amis… Ils associaient Kaneki à la source de tous leurs maux tandis que celui-ci se battait pour offrir de l'équité à ce monde injuste…

Eto se préparait à s'élancer sur ceux qui blessaient son mari inconscient, mais un acteur prit place sur le devant de la scène.

« Oï, je crois que c'en est assez. » L'homme parlait avec un microphone, il continua d'un ton calme mais ferme :

« Ils vous débarrassent des crapules qui souillent cette ville et c'est comme ça que vous les remerciez. Si vous êtes si courageux que ça, alors osez sortir de cette masse. Sinon, disparaissez. »

Eto s'approcha doucement de l'individu qui faisait face à la foule déchaînée, il avait le visage découvert, elle le fixa longuement. A première vue, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait pas rencontré grand monde durant les sept années précédentes, et pour sûr, il lui était inconnu de cette période. Mais pourtant, ce visage désormais adulte lui disait quelque chose… Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, mais elle était presque certaine de le connaître. Si ce n'était pas une de ses connaissances, alors il ne pouvait que s'agir de quelqu'un que fréquentait Ken…

La lumière se fit en un instant, elle se rappelait parfaitement de qui il était, la jeune femme murmura :

« Hideyoshi Nagachika, c'est bien toi ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil discret, le casque qu'il avait l'habitude de porter nuit et jour n'était plus là, c'était déconcertant, lui aussi avait grandi. La dernière chose qu'elle savait de lui était qu'il s'était rendu en Europe pour poursuivre ses études. La jeune femme lui faisait confiance, après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Ken.

Les pierres et autres projectiles continuaient toutefois à pleuvoir ; muni de son haut-parleur, il poursuivit :

« Asseeeez ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! J'étais là quand elle aidait à sortir les enfants des bâtiments effondrés ! Elle vous a tous aidés ! Alors aidez-là elle aussi à récupérer celui qu'elle aime ! Il est absolument tout ce qui lui reste ! Si vous avez le droit d'être heureux, alors eux aussi ! La goule à terre est mon meilleur ami ! Il était humain avant ! Et c'est à cause de magouilles d'humains qu'il est devenu une goule ! Croyez-moi, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il souhaitait ! Tout ce qu'il désire c'est de vivre avec sa femme paisiblement, il veut simplement pouvoir lire avec elle à ses côtés ! Est-ce mal que d'aspirer à un tel futur ?! »

Peu à peu, certaines personnes cessèrent de jeter des cailloux mais d'autres n'en démordaient pas pour autant. Hide avait reçu un projectile qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière mais il reprit :

« Il s'est battu pour vous lui aussi ! Regardez tous les cadavres au sol ! Ce sont des goules qui se servaient du CCG ! Vous savez comment elles se procuraient à manger ? En dévorant les cadavres des inspecteurs décédés au combat ! N'est-ce pas ironique ? Le combat des humains sert à nourrir les goules ? Est-ce vraiment cela que vous souhaitez ? Ne préféreriez-vous pas un monde dans lequel il ferait bon vivre ? Un monde où vous pourriez rentrer tard sans peur d'être attaqués par une goule… Cessez de haïr ! Bâtissez le futur de cette ville, le futur de Tokyo ! Laissez le passé aux oubliettes, nous avons tous souffert : les goules, les humains et même les goules borgnes ! »

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs personnes se détachèrent du groupe enragé et vinrent se placer du côté de Hide :

« Elle a sauvé mon fils ! »

« Elle a retiré des gravats pour que ma fille puisse sortir ! »

« Je l'ai vue se battre contre le Dragon pour qu'un enfant puisse s'enfuir ! »

« Elle a aidé mon mari qui était coincé sous les décombres de notre maison ! »

Un couple se rajouta aux personnes défendant Ken, il s'agissait de Nishio et Kimi. La jeune femme s'exclama :

« Il y a neuf ans, il s'est battu pour me sauver d'une goule ! Il a failli en mourir ! Mon petit ami est une goule ! Je suis avec lui depuis plus de dix ans, et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal ! Quoique vous en pensiez, je l'aime ! »

Nishio déclara seulement :

« Il n'a pas tenu longtemps celui-là » en voyant la dépouille mutilée d'Usami, après tout, Tokyo ne laissait que les forts vivre. Néanmoins, il passa son bras dans le dos de sa compagne, elle était sienne.

Peu à peu, une masse significative de personnes se rajouta à ce petit comité, des couples qui vivaient leur relation cachés des yeux de tous, y compris de leurs proches, des familles de goules, des humains qui souhaitaient construire une relation durable avec les goules. Il n'était même plus question de Kaneki, à vrai dire, tout le monde le détestait, c'était incontestable, mais Hide avait joué sur le fait qu'Eto les avait aidés, et que le seul désir de la jeune femme c'était d'être avec son Ken. Le véritable enjeu était la création d'un lien durable entre hommes et goules, la concrétisation des objectifs des Souverains Borgnes.

* * *

Kaneki s'était relevé, il engloutissait des poches RC pour faciliter sa régénération, et petit à petit, ses blessures se refermaient même si les entailles les plus larges étaient loin d'être guéries. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Hide, il sourit doucement :

« Ça faisait longtemps… Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'écria :

« Keeeen ! On ne s'était pas vus depuis si longtemps ! Moi ça va, par contre toi… je t'ai déjà vu en meilleure forme ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois bien avouer que je suis étonné que tu sois toujours avec elle ! Vous paraissez plutôt jeunes tous les deux ! Mais elle fait encore plus âgée que toi ! Comme quoi, le destin fait bien les choses ! Enfin bon, je vais prendre les choses en main à partir de maintenant ! Je pense que les personnes auront du mal à vous accepter, tout particulièrement toi Ken. Laissez-moi le reste et allez vous reposer ! »

Les Souverains Borgnes acquiescèrent doucement, et Kaneki partit épaulé par Eto pour marcher.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, un certain malaise s'était installé entre les deux goules. Une fois arrivés, Eto ferma précautionneusement la porte à clé, elle ne tenait pas à être dérangée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tuerait quiconque oserait entrer ici. Kaneki déclara d'une voix hésitante :

« Eto… »

 _Sbaf !_

La gifle était partie sans prévenir, Kaneki regarda Eto l'air surpris, elle était en pleurs, les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues… Elle gémit :

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Ken ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de tout prendre sur toi ! Tu n'es pas gentil ! Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais mort contre Kaiko ou pire, contre Usami ? Moi aussi je veux te protéger ! »

Eto partit se réfugier dans la salle de bains où elle s'enferma à double tours alors elle s'abandonna longuement à ses pleurs… Mais bien rapidement, la tristesse et la colère furent remplacées par la honte… Eto avait regretté son geste au moment où elle l'avait amorcé… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait mal ? Pour se défouler ? Se venger ?

Eto se haïssait d'avoir fait ça… Au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que Kaneki avait fait ça pour elle, qu'il voulait l'écarter du combat… Elle n'aurait rien pu faire dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle se défoule sur lui, elle avait évacué toute la frustration de son impuissance sur la seule personne qui l'aimait réellement. Eto fut prise d'un haut le cœur et vomit dans le lavabo, un mélange de sang et de relents gastriques… Elle se sentait si misérable, comme si Ken n'avait pas déjà assez subi… Quelle genre de femme battait son mari ?! Personne sauf un monstre !

Elle ne voulait pas être Touka… Kaneki lui avait raconté les tendances violentes de la jeune femme, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas devenir comme elle, et voilà qu'elle avait frappé son mari… Elle voulait s'excuser, tout de suite.

D'un bond vif, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains et alla serrer Kaneki du plus fort qu'elle put, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle lui avait mis une claque, comme si le temps s'était figé. La jeune femme pleura longuement la tête enfouie dans son torse, elle n'avait de cesse de répéter :

« Pardon Ken ! Pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je regrette tellement ! Pardooon ! Je suis horrible ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Eto s'accrochait désespérément à Kaneki, comme si elle craignait qu'il s'en aille après cela, mais le jeune homme déclara simplement :

« Ça va, je l'avais mérité après tout… Je t'en ai voulu pour Cochlée pendant près plus d'une semaine en te traitant comme le pire des déchets, alors ce n'est certainement pas une claque qui me mettra en colère. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais au fond, elle sentait que Kaneki n'était pas sincère, ce n'était pas la claque, c'était depuis qu'il était sorti du Dragon… Quelque chose en lui semblait… s'être brisé. Il parlait d'une voix éteinte, fatiguée… Soudain, il demanda posément :

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller dormir ? Je ne tiens plus debout… »

Eto acquiesça doucement et les deux goules borgnes allèrent se coucher sans passer par la case de la douche, elles étaient épuisées… Elles se dévêtirent doucement et Eto eut le déplaisir de constater que Kaneki n'était pas du tout guéri, ses plaies étaient sanguinolentes, il en était totalement couturé. Son corps était pour ainsi dire en lambeaux, seuls ses tissus musculaires assuraient sa cohésion, pourtant Kaneki ne se plaignait pas, il était pâle comme un linge mais n'avait pas émis un seul gémissement.

Kaneki s'affala littéralement sur le lit et Eto le suivit de près ; aussitôt, elle vint se coller contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa faire mais n'agit pas non plus dans son sens. Il était si inexpressif, si froid, son visage était fermé, Kaneki semblait totalement ailleurs… La jeune femme fit mine de ne rien voir, il était très probablement fatigué… Elle se serra seulement d'autant plus fort contre lui, afin qu'il ressente la chaleur qui lui avait tellement manquée lorsqu'il était dans le Dragon.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la nuit_

Eto se réveilla, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que Kaneki la fixait intensément, il semblait ne pas s'être endormi depuis tout ce temps. La jeune femme se redressa doucement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas, leurs retrouvailles avaient été si froides… Pourquoi ? Ses deux grands yeux verts plongèrent dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme puis elle demanda d'une voix douce :

« Ken, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kaneki ne répondit pas mais Eto continua de le regarder tendrement, il était déconcerté, son regard croisait le sien, cette paire d'yeux qu'il avait chérie… Alors, le masque imperturbable qu'il s'était composé commença à se fissurer…

Kaneki ne disait toujours rien, mais des larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux, Eto continua de le fixer de ses beaux yeux smaragdins, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que Kaneki ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui n'allait pas…

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire quand avec exactitude, le masque tomba une ultime fois et Kaneki éclata franchement en sanglots puis, d'une voix chevrotante, il s'écria :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu ne m'aimais pas ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas dormir avec moi ?! »

Ces deux questions glacèrent le sang de la jeune femme, c'était donc ça, la grande tristesse de Kaneki, l'impression que depuis tout ce temps, elle était restée à ses côtés contre son gré. Kaneki poursuivit :

« J'ai été incapable de te rendre heureuse ! Tu voulais un enfant ! Hinami est morte à cause de moi ! Je ne t'ai même pas concerté pour Usami ! Je suis celui qui a pris les décisions… quant à ce qu'on lui cacherait ! Je suis égoïste et je ne prends pas soin de toi ! »

Il hurla distinctement :

« Tout aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas existé ! Je ne t'apporte que du malheur ! »

Eto en avait assez entendu, elle se jeta sur Kaneki et le plaqua contre le matelas pendant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il était totalement déchaîné, si triste, un gouffre sans fond de désespoir. La sensation de ne pas être aimé… d'avoir construit toute sa vie sur un mensonge… était si effrayante. Elle aussi commença à pleurer, elle ne supportait pas de le voir triste, pas chez lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire lorsqu'il était comme ça. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pu…

La jeune femme s'abaissa sur lui jusqu'à ce que sa peau nue se retrouve collée à la sienne, alors, elle l'embrassa furieusement, elle voulait qu'il se sente aimé, adoré… Mais avant tout, elle devait lui parler, lui expliquer. Eto soutint le regard de Ken tandis qu'elle murmurait :

« Ken c'est fini, je sais que c'était dur dans le Dragon… Mais je t'aime très très très fort. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu es tellement précieux à mes yeux. Unique, le seul que je veuille sentir contre moi, le seul avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Le seul sur qui je pose mes yeux. Je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi, passer une éternité accrochée à toi. Un siècle, un millénaire, tout le temps que nous vivrons sur cette planète, je serai là, juste à côté de toi. Vivre avec toi, c'est déjà le bonheur. Dormir avec toi, il n'y a rien de plus agréable. Je ne peux plus dormir sans te tenir dans mes bras… »

Le Roi Borgne la regardait éberlué, il n'arrivait plus à détacher le vrai du faux, il avait passé tellement de temps dans le Dragon, il en avait perdu le compte… C'était une expérience horrifiante que d'être confronté à soi-même, à sa propre folie…

La Reine Borgne était couchée sur son bien-aimé, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment Ken avait été amené à penser cela, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant était de le rendre heureux. Il était son mari depuis sept ans, c'était à elle de le protéger maintenant.

Eto se tint longuement contre lui, son bassin était couvert de sang mais elle n'en avait cure, elle avait tant besoin de le sentir… Son Kaneki bien-aimé, celui qui lui avait montré le bonheur de vivre. A présent, Eto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au geste de colère qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne parvenait même pas à concevoir comment elle avait pu faire ça… Celui qu'elle aimait tant… le blesser encore… Il saignait déjà tellement, il était à moitié mort, et elle l'avait tout de même frappé. Sans qu'elle l'eut voulu, Eto se mit à pleurer doucement tandis que Ken la regardait d'un regard bienveillant. Il commençait à aller mieux, petit à petit, il se rappelait qu'Eto n'aimait que lui et que ses Moi dans le Dragon n'étaient que la manifestation de ses émotions à cet instant.

Gentiment, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et s'amusa à enrouler une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, sa chevelure soyeuse était magnifique, elle était sublime, une véritable déesse qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Peu à peu, ses sanglots cessèrent, son souffle s'apaisa, Eto était revenue, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Eto lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Ken, ne dis plus jamais que tu ne prends pas soin de moi, s'il te plaît. Chaque jour, tu es si attentionné… Tu me traites comme une véritable Reine et je ne parle même pas des jours où j'ai mes règles douloureuses, tu m'enveloppes dans les couvertures, me prépare du café, me masse tendrement… Tu es le mari dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ! »

Elle l'embrassa gentiment, un baiser langoureux où chacun explora la bouche de l'autre avec sa langue. Le contact était doux, si agréable… Kaneki et Eto ne voyaient en cet instant plus que leur tendre moitié, totalement dévouée et amoureuse.

Kaneki murmura finalement :

« Je suis tellement content… d'être devenu une goule Borgne et d'avoir pu entrelacer ma vie avec la tienne, la femme de ma vie, Eto… J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdue… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sombrer dans la colère, pardon… Pardon ! Pardon ! »

Kaneki était désormais au dessus, il avait prestement retourné Eto et blotti sa tête dans son cou, il huma longuement son parfum, cette odeur qui lui appartenait, dont il était le seul à pouvoir profiter.

La jeune femme sourit :

« Pas une seule fois dans ma vie je n'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontré… Tu es si parfait ! Le chevalier blanc ou plutôt noir dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Mon héros ! Je veux t'avoir uniquement pour moi ! Je suis une petite peste jalouse, je ne veux pas te partager ! Depuis que je t'ai connu, je n'ai passé avec toi que des moments qui ont su me procurer du bonheur ! Ken… Je suis si heureuse, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne puisses pas ressortir du Dragon… Chaque nuit, le Dragon se mettait dans des états pas possibles, comme lorsque tu te réveilles et que je ne suis pas à côté de toi ! »

Kaneki ne répondit pas, il adorait quand Eto se montrait aussi douce, ce n'était qu'à lui qu'elle se confiait, pas une seule fois elle ne rendit compte de ses états d'âme à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était son mari bien-aimé, celui à qui elle avait offert son cœur. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle, elle avait plus de trente ans mais n'avait pas changé du tout, une beauté sans pareille, Kaneki n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, il ne désirait qu'elle, cette ravissante goule borgne avec qui il vivait nuit et jour… Elle était si gracile, si fragile mais si forte en même temps. La seule qui puisse le supporter, qui puisse vivre avec lui, chasser avec lui, faire l'amour avec lui.

Sa Eto, celle qu'il ne partagerait jamais. Le Roi Borgne se mit à gronder doucement, il mordilla doucement sa femme au niveau de l'épaule, le message était plus que clair, tout ça… lui appartenait. Eto en fit instinctivement de même, la Chouette Borgne mordit tendrement son bien-aimé, elle ne voulait plus le laisser seul, elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils soient séparés.

Eto murmura finalement :

« On a gagné Ken. C'est fini, V est finie, il doit bien rester quelques membres mais ils n'oseront plus se montrer. Quant à moi… J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. J'ai massacré les goules d'Aogiri, tué Kano, mangé Donato et exterminé la quasi totalité des jeunes étudiants qui se formaient pour devenir inspecteurs. Tokyo va pouvoir repartir sur des bases saines ! Tu veux bien prendre un bain avec moi ? »

Le Roi Borgne afficha un grand sourire, et le couple partit sans plus tarder se baigner. Kaneki était dans les bras d'Eto, elle passait gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'elle lui susurrait des mots doux. Il se sentait si bien, il n'avait plus peur lorsqu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. La sécurité ressentie était inestimable, et puis, cet amour qu'elle lui portait, tellement profond, insondable… Kaneki se sentait vraiment idiot d'avoir pu penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, lorsqu'il était en colère, il se mettait toujours à s'imaginer des inepties. La Chouette Borgne ne serait jamais restée avec lui si elle le détestait, même par pitié, Eto n'était pas comme ça. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il avait su conquérir son cœur.

Kaneki la fixait du regard, de ses yeux d'un noir jais ; il était béni de l'avoir rencontrée, il en venait à remercier Lize de l'avoir attaqué. Tout ce qu'il avait subi valait le coup, si c'était pour être avec Eto à la fin. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble que les Souverains Borgnes étaient heureux, sinon, ils n'étaient que deux âmes en peine, deux monstres dont la soif de carnage était débordante… Cette nuit-là, tout allait bien, Kaneki n'avait plus envie de tuer, seulement de profiter de sa dulcinée.

Sa tête immergée dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles, il la détaillait tendrement. Elle était si jolie, si désirable. Eto rougit doucement quand elle s'aperçut de ce regard amoureux qui la scrutait. Elle passa ses doigts sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'empressa de les mordiller lui arrachant un doux rire. Elle était tout bonnement parfaite, Kaneki ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était indescriptible, Eto, tout simplement.

Puis, Eto se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur l'œil abîmé de son mari, Kaneki tressaillit un peu, il ne s'y attendait pas… Finalement, la jeune femme lui mordilla l'oreille puis déclara :

« Je meurs d'envie… de faire l'amour avec toi jusqu'à l'aube… »

Kaneki soupira longuement avant de donner un léger coup de langue sur le sein de la jeune femme, il était partant ! Eto plongea à la recherche d'un baiser, elle avait désespérément envie de lui, leur libido brûlait toujours avec passion ! Les langues s'entremêlèrent, se chatouillèrent. Eto poussa plus loin, Kaneki en fit de même. Ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre… Kaneki envoya ses mains soupeser le galbe des seins de la jeune femme qui s'arqua sous cette caresse des plus agréables.

Ils ne parlaient pas, c'était un moment intime, ils se retrouvaient pour ne plus jamais se quitter, ils se comprenaient mutuellement, chacun savait de quoi avait envie l'autre.

L'eau du bain était totalement rouge, teintée par le sang des Souverains Borgnes mais cela leur convenait parfaitement, l'insolite était leur marque de fabrique.

Ken et Eto s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de la fiction, l'intrigue est désormais terminée! J'espère que cet ultime gros chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Il y aura tout de même un épilogue car certaines réponses n'ont pas encore été dévoilées!**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu pris par le temps récemment!**

 **Cordialement, Giddy Love!**


	36. Épilogue: Zutto Zutto!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _An 2050_

La jeune femme était en train de faire visiter le musée de l'événement qui avait pris le nom de « La guerre du Dragon » ; tout cela s'était déroulé il y a dix-neuf ans et depuis dix-huit ans, ils s'étaient évaporés. Ce musée prenait place dans un ancien immeuble qui avait été abandonné, goules comme humains refusaient de vivre là-bas… De fait, un des appartements… était celui des Souverains Borgnes.

Alors, on y avait construit un musée, pour rappeler aux habitants de Tokyo cette triste période… Des reliques du CCG, de V et d'Aogiri y avait été entreposées… Toutes ces organisations qui aujourd'hui n'existaient plus, remplacées par l'unique CST : Comité de Sécurité de Tokyo. Les Souverains Borgnes avaient anéanti V ainsi qu'Aogiri, et les inspecteurs restants du CCG étaient pour la plupart devenus agents du CST. Cette agence était dirigée par nul autre que Hideyoshi Nagachika, l'homme qui avait su établir une cohabitation durable entre les hommes et les goules.

Après tout, il n'y avait personne de mieux placé que lui pour, son père était un inspecteur décédé, et son meilleur ami le Roi Borgne. Il avait toujours été à cheval sur ces deux mondes… Sortant de sa rêverie, elle pointa du doigt un costume :

« Voilà la tenue qu'arboraient les goules d'Aogiri, une tunique cramoisie et un masque rappelant un squelette. Toutefois, ceux qu'on appelait les cadres n'étaient pas vêtus ainsi, vous pouvez voir par ici le masque de la goule Tatara, un des rois d'Aogiri, il portait toujours une longue tunique blanche… »

Elle invita ensuite les visiteurs à la suivre puis désigna les armes stockées derrière une vitrine :

« Voici les quinques qu'utilisaient autrefois les inspecteurs. Les agents du CST en portent des similaires et ceux-ci ne sont plus utilisés car leur puissance de feu est jugée trop grande… Les recherches sur la fabrication d'armes à partir de kagune sont désormais prohibées et seul un personnel restreint est autorisé à travailler là-dessus. Aujourd'hui, on favorise les avancées médicales grâce à l'utilisation des cellules RC, c'est tout. »

Elle et les autres guides avaient été particulièrement bien formés, certaines choses ne devaient en aucun cas être dites, surtout à propos des Souverains Borgnes… Ils ne savaient presque rien sur eux, et faire des recherches sur eux était suicidaire, de suspicieuses disparitions avaient été notées ces dernières années… La nouvelle Tokyo était radieuse comparée à il y aune vingtaine d'années, mais elle n'était pas une utopie. Tout n'avait pas été révélé, on avait fait endosser beaucoup de choses aux morts, afin de faire avaler la pilule plus facilement… Il y avait beaucoup de ressentiment chez les habitants… V a été un excellent moyen de le leur faire oublier, ces agents du ténèbre qui dévoraient les cadavres des inspecteurs morts aux combats, et qui disposaient de la ville comme d'une marionnette…

Des Souverains Borgnes, on n'avait guère beaucoup de souvenirs, on savait seulement qu'ils étaient puissants et très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ils étaient surtout sauvages, et désillusionnés, ils n'avaient plus d'amour pour le monde, seule la présence de l'autre leur permettait de sourire. La mort de leur fille avait été les prémices de la guerre du Dragon, ils avaient pratiquement annihilé le CCG au cimetière impérial Musashi, là où ils l'avaient enterrée… Aujourd'hui, la tombe était toujours là, elle était devenue un lieu de recueillement, ironiquement, on aurait pu comparer cette jeune femme à une sainte, elle était la preuve même que les goules n'étaient pas toutes sanguinaires… Tout cela avait bien failli échouer lorsque les Rois Borgnes se rendirent sur sa tombe et la découvrirent souillée par de l'urine et des excréments… Les kagune avaient jailli mais ils avaient finalement ordonné que celui qui avait fait cela se dénonce, et que le cas contraire, il acceptait de reconnaître les goules comme ses égales. Personne ne s'était dénoncé, en quelque sorte, c'était une victoire…

Les Borgnes avaient entièrement nettoyé la tombe d'eux-mêmes, ils ne permettaient pas que quiconque pose la main là-dessus ; mais la tombe fut à nouveau souillée… une ultime fois. Ils avaient fait comme à leur habitude et s'étaient cachés en attendant qu'un réfractaire ne se montre. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, c'en fut terminé de lui : les larmes, les excuses, les supplications ; rien n'y fit. Les Souverains Borgnes savaient être des monstres lorsque la situation l'exigeait, ils le traînèrent au milieu de la ville et l'exécutèrent sommairement sur la place publique. Ce fut le premier 'exemple' de la cohabitation, beaucoup d'autres exécutions se produisirent pour finalement aboutir à une situation paisible ; cette période sombre d'une année avait été totalement annexée des archives de Tokyo.

Néanmoins, la question principale qui demeurait était de comment nourrir les goules ? Autoriser la cohabitation revenait à arrêter de chasser des humains, autrement, cela aurait été totalement impossible. La décision fut difficile à prendre mais durant les deux premières années, une loi s'imposa vigoureusement. Enterrer les défunts avait été proscrit, toute la nourriture était fournie aux goules ; il en fut de même pour les goules qui durent manger leurs semblables. C'était contre-nature et horrible, mais nécessaire… Aujourd'hui, de la nourriture synthétique était en vente, c'était le fruit du travail acharné de Kimi Nishino, désormais Nishio. Le goût était bien médiocre au départ, mais peu à peu, les recherches avaient fait leur œuvre et la nourriture synthétique s'était diversifiée au point qu'il existait de nombreux plats aux goûts variés ! Par ailleurs, la firme Tsukiyama était devenue prépondérante dans ce marché, on savait depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient des goules, mais c'était parfait ainsi.

Avec cela, les meurtres au début légion était devenus très rares, il y en avait un ou deux par mois, pas plus, et il ne s'agissait pas forcément de goules. Il fallait bien avouer que la terreur instaurée par les Souverains Borgnes était toujours présente, la première année, ils avaient sévèrement tué les meurtriers, et quiconque qui s'opposait farouchement à la cohabitation. Cela n'avait fait qu'accroître la peur et la haine que les gens avaient envers eux, surtout envers le Roi Borgne. De la Reine, on se souvenait qu'elle avait prêté main-forte aux goules et aux humains lorsque le Dragon ravageait la ville. Alors, elle était relativement appréciée mais une unique règle faisait loi, elle n'avait absolument aucune pitié envers la personne qui dénigrait son mari ; la population avait dû s'y faire, le Roi Borgne était intouchable.

Aujourd'hui, les goules sortaient sans honte aucune, elles avaient tout de même une carte qui stipulait leur différence, mais c'était tout… Le conflit avait pris fin de façon très rapide, la haine s'était envolée ou du moins… déportée sur les Souverains Borgnes. Il y eut une grande vague de mariages interraciaux lorsque la cohabitation fut proclamée mais un problème subsistait… les goules Borgnes. Celui-ci se résolut de lui même, les goules Borgnes étaient stériles, et la politique menée ne visa aucunement à tenter d'y remédier. Les goules Borgnes pouvaient exister, mais leurs parents savaient qu'ils donneraient naissance à un enfant qui n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir une descendance, c'était leur choix…

* * *

La jeune femme continua la visite lorsqu'elle vit deux personnes s'introduire discrètement dans la seule salle interdite au public, l'appartement des Souverains Borgnes. Elle les avait remarqués depuis un bout de temps déjà, ils étaient assez étranges, toujours collés l'un à l'autre… Un regard morne qui s'illuminait à la vue de l'autre… Depuis le début de la visite, ils étaient restés à l'écart et parlaient entre eux en désignant certains artefacts… Tous deux portaient des lunettes, ils semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre tant ils se complétaient mutuellement. Étrangement, la jeune femme en vint à penser que ces deux-là avaient plus leur place dans la vitrine qu'en dehors… Quelle drôle d'idée…

Toutefois, la zone dans laquelle ils s'étaient faufilés était prohibée et les personnes qui y entraient encouraient une peine de prison de dix ans, ce choix d'Hideyoshi Nagachika avait été implacable, on ne s'appropriait pas ce qui appartenait aux Souverains Borgnes. Alors, elle se hâta d'entrer et s'écria :

« Halte ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! Sortez tout de suite et je ferai mine de n'avoir rien vu ! »

L'intruse fit la moue avant de déclarer :

« Justement, c'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

Un kakugan flamboyant s'éveilla dans la pénombre…

 _Goule Borgne_

Au départ, la jeune femme pensa qu'il s'agissait des Souverains Borgnes, mais c'était impossible. Ils s'étaient littéralement évaporés, et puis le garçon ne semblait pas être une goule… Soudain, un homme bredouilla par l'entrebâillement :

« Monstre… » Les goules borgnes restaient encore très rares, et goules comme humains avaient du mal à les accepter.

Une voix glaciale se fit entendre :

« Non. Reine… ou déesse… Je ne tolérerai rien d'autre. » Un second kakugan s'illumina, un couple de Borgnes… D'autant plus… qu'ils étaient relativement âgés, la jeune femme devait avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans tandis que le jeune homme tournait autour de vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans… Donc, ils étaient nés avant la cohabitation… Elle ne savait que trop en penser, était-ce une farce ou la situation était-elle vraiment critique ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux smaragdins finit par s'exclamer :

« Mon Ken adorééééé ! Toujours à me protéger ! » Elle l'embrassa doucereusement sans aucune gêne.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il ne s'attendait certainement pas qu'elle l'embrasse aussi soudainement, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire…

La guide ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était totalement désarçonnée ; ces goules Borgnes, si ce n'était pas de simples lentilles rouges, étaient vraiment étranges… Il allait sans dire qu'une complicité mystique les reliait ; ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient seuls… Et puis, elle devait bien le reconnaître, la femme aux cheveux verts n'avait rien d'un monstre, mais plutôt l'allure d'une déesse ; d'une déesse qui s'était éprise d'un mortel… Comme dans les contes des temps anciens, une divinité qui décidait de partager sa vie avec un humain, une personne lambda.

C'en était vraiment déroutant, la jeune femme était si attentionnée envers le garçon, qui plus est, elle était indéniablement plus âgée ce que la société voyait comme une hérésie… Un œil attentif le distinguait sans mal, tandis que le jeune homme se blottissait contre la jeune femme, celle-ci avait plutôt tendance à enrouler ses bras autour de lui, elle le protégeait… comme la prunelle de ses yeux…

La guide finit par s'énerver :

« Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Déclinez votre identité ! Je compte bien appeler la sécurité et croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas des tendres ! »

Cette fois-ci, les deux inconnus adoptèrent une mine particulièrement sérieuse, la jeune femme prit la parole :

« Eh bien… C'est que j'ai plusieurs identités pour ainsi dire… Mais je pense que l'on me connaît le mieux sous le nom de… Reine Borgne. »

Le jeune homme se présenta à son tour :

« Quant à moi, on me surnommait antan… Roi Borgne. »

Deux goules borgnes se dressaient debout, face à tous les autres encore une fois, face au monde, rien ne changerait jamais décidément. Néanmoins, la guide ne paraissait pas convaincue, après tout, les Souverains Borgne avaient disparu pendant si longtemps…

Eto rit doucement :

« Pour vous en assurer, vous voulez peut être qu'il se transforme en Dragon… »

Elle n'était pas sérieuse pour un sou, d'autant plus qu'elle serait morte d'inquiétude si son mari se transformait à nouveau… Instinctivement, elle se serra contre lui, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, tant et si bien qu'elle en venait à regretter sa pique…

Kaneki constata cela, Eto n'aimait pas parler de cette période, cela avait été terriblement difficile pour elle… Délicatement, il déposa un petit bécot sur sa tête, la faisant fortement rougir à son tour. Eto le regarda d'un air surpris, puis esquissa un grand sourire heureux, elle avait visiblement apprécié ! Chaque jour, en se réveillant à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel d'avoir mis Kaneki sur son chemin… Elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré avant sa torture par Yamori, elle ne l'aurait jamais aidé ; au contraire, elle en aurait longuement ri… Elle aurait adoré le voir seul, brisé… en train de pleurer… Peut être qu'il aurait fini par la tuer, à moins que cela ne fut-ce le contraire…

Néanmoins, grâce à cette simple entrevue un jour pluvieux, ce double Mac Guffin si elle eut pu ainsi dire, un jeune homme nommé Ken Kaneki se réveillait chaque jour dans le même lit qu'elle, dans ses bras aimants et protecteurs. Il était le seul qu'elle s'acharnait à protéger, le seul qui comptait pour elle, l'unique qu'elle aimait. C'en était fini des caprices puérils d'avoir un enfant, voilà où cela les avait menés… Eto regrettait profondément tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu offrir à Usami mais surtout… d'avoir laissé Ken seul pour dormir avec lui.

 _Plus jamais._

Désormais, il n'y avait plus que Kaneki, le beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs charbon, au sourire un peu triste, et au regard amoureux qu'il portait constamment sur elle. Eto était si heureuse… Elle avait toujours été persuadée que ce monde ne lui apporterait rien, qu'elle le changerait quitte à en mourir… Et puis, elle avait rencontré une goule Borgne qui avait autant souffert qu'elle, si ce n'est plus… Très rapidement, elle sut qu'elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui…

Kaneki détailla sa dulcinée, il lui arrivait sans cesse de se perdre dans sa contemplation… Elle était si… parfaite. Outre l'amour sans bornes qu'elle lui témoignait, sa beauté était… insaisissable. Ses cheveux de couleur émeraude lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de la nuque où ils formaient de petites bouclettes. Son visage était magnifique, radieux ; ses lèvres fines et ciselées avec précision, ses grands yeux smaragdins le regardaient toujours avec émerveillement ; il adorait son nez fin sur lequel il avait déjà déposé de nombreux baisers acharnés. Il raffolait de sa peau d'albâtre, de son cou découvert qu'il avait envie d'enserrer tendrement de sa mâchoire… Kaneki la trouvait magnifique de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'au bout de ses mèches rebelles.

 _Éblouissante_

Il nageait dans un bonheur perpétuel dont il savourait chaque instant ; durant les dix-neuf dernières années, il avait vécu tranquillement avec sa femme, un long tour du monde en guise de lune de miel ! Ils avaient rencontré d'autres cultures, savouré des mets succulents, rencontré d'autres goules, mangé d'autres goules… Dans certains pays, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais restés longtemps, ils se forgèrent une image dantesque lorsqu'ils réduisirent de grandes organisations de goules à néant. Dès lors qu'on les dérangeait, ils tuaient. Ils en avaient eu assez de laisser passer, cela ne leur avait apporté que du malheur… De même qu'Eto ne supportait plus qu'on lui fasse des avances lorsque Kaneki était à ses côtés ; elle trouvait cela désobligeant au possible, cette pensée qu'ils avaient de lui offrir plus que Ken lui avait donné, la rendre plus heureuse, la révulsait… Elle avait à chaque fois l'impression d'entendre Usami, alors, elle ne montrait aucune clémence…

Ken et Eto n'avaient pas vieilli, la surconsommation de cellules RC en était responsable ; ils étaient bien partis pour faire encore un bon bout de chemin ensemble.

L'amour qui les liait depuis bientôt trente ans était toujours aussi fort, ils étaient inséparables, si le Roi Borgne était présent alors la Reine Borgne était forcément à ses côtés. De fait, Kaneki était foncièrement dépendant d'Eto, la catastrophe était imminente lorsqu'elle n'était pas présente pour le rassurer… Il pleurait toujours autant dans ses cauchemars, le fait de la voir mourir le rendait fou de chagrin… Il sanglotait comme un enfant blotti contre elle, humant son odeur, pour peu à peu s'apaiser… La seule femme qui soit capable de le consoler, qui puisse poser la main sur lui pendant ses crises sans pour autant qu'il se mette à hurler de plus belle… Il ne voulait qu'elle dans ces moments, elle était la clé de son bonheur, de son réconfort…

D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours voulu qu'elle pour partager sa vie ; ce choix, il l'avait fait depuis longtemps… Cette peur de la voir disparaître, il l'avait déjà expérimentée tant de fois… avec Yamori… lorsque son élève l'avait embrassé… quand Eto avait été internée à la Cochlée… et surtout… lorsqu'elle avait été décapitée… Kaneki veillait sur elle avec le plus grand soin, il la choyait plus que quiconque, elle était sa Reine… tout comme il était son Roi.

* * *

 _Ne jamais rater une occasion_

Il avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, que chaque instant était précieux… Se tournant vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, Ken Kaneki se pencha sur elle puis lui susurra dans le cou :

« Je t'aime tellement… très très très fort… Ma Eto… L'amour de ma vie… Ma Reine… Ma dulcinée… Ma Chouette… Ma femme ! »

Eto sentit la mâchoire du Roi Borgne étreindre délicatement son cou frêle jusqu'à ce de minuscules gouttes de sang y perlent… Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle était persuadée d'être rouge comme une pivoine ; elle adorait lorsque Kaneki lui disait de telles choses, cela la rendait toute chose, se sentir ainsi aimée… c'était fabuleux.

La jeune femme se laissait faire, Kaneki adoptant un caractère dominant, c'était chose rare et même si elle était réputée indomptable, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle laissait avec plaisir Kaneki asseoir sa domination sur elle… Elle voulait lui appartenir, être SA femme. Une chaleur familière vint doucement fourmiller dans son bas-ventre, elle ne savait que trop de quoi il s'agissait. Eto en rougit d'autant plus belle, elle ne s'était pas imaginée se retrouver dans un tel état… Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle murmura à l'oreille de son mari :

« C'est de ta faute… si je suis dans cet état. Viens éteindre ce brasier qui sommeille en moiiiii… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kaneki de rougir devant le sens implicite de ces paroles… Mais il était bien d'accord, lui aussi commençait à se sentir particulièrement enclin à… Ken et Eto se fixèrent avant d'acquiescer de concert.

Une explosion de cellules RC se produisit, d'une part un kagune rouge sombre avec une multitude de bouches et d'yeux scandant :

« Dehors ! Dehors ! Dehors ! Tranquilles ! Tranquilles ! Loveyyy Doooveeyyy ! » et d'autre part, une griffe crochue de jais serpentant sur le sol de l'appartement. Le kagune noir repoussa doucement la guide vers la porte, cette histoire ne la concernait pas, les Souverains Borgnes voulaient être seuls…

D'une simple poussée, la porte se ferma.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **C'est parti pour l'énorme note d'auteur (histoire de faire croire que ce chapitre est long :P )**

 **Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement de m'avoir accompagné dans ce long périple !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, et même à ceux qui ont arrêté de poster (ce n'est pas un souci ! ) :**

 **Isabella-57, Guest, Chocolat68, antenesis, kirista, eragon56, Ezequiel Kirishiki**

 **Rajout du lecteur: GoldeN ViZionZ merci pour tes reviews!**

 **Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir posté une review, ça m'a fait très très plaisir (même si je ne l'ai pas montré, j'aurais probablement dû le faire remarquer ) et sans vous, je sais que je n'aurais pas continué, ou du moins avec beaucoup moins de plaisir, ma fiction.**

 **Pour ce qui est de cet épilogue : Zutto Zutto est une expression souvent retrouvée au Japon dans les phases de forte émotion et signifie : Pour toujours et à jamais !**

 **Dans ce cas-là, cela serait : Zutto Zutto dai suki dans le sens : « je t'aimerai pour toujours et à jamais », pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi :D**

 **Sinon, effectivement, je n'ai pas détaillé le futur des personnes autres que Ken et Eto, c'est un choix personnel, au lecteur de décider ce qu'il en est advenu, ma fiction est seulement EtoKen !**

 **J'aurais une dernière demande qui me tient à cœur ! Pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi l'histoire (qui ont tout lu), cela me ferait très plaisir que vous postiez une ultime review pour avoir votre avis général sur la fiction, pas seulement sur le dernier chapitre ! Ça serait cool mais si vous n'avez pas envie, ce n'est pas grave !**

 **Voilà, et enfin, étant donné que tu m'as suivi de A à Z, je peux finalement dire que :**

 **« Je te dédie cette fiction Isabella-57 »**

 **Pour conclure, quelques mots qui m'ont toujours fasciné :**

 **« Première classe ou non, [vous avez]fait de moi [un auteur], sans aucun doute. » (Sen Takatsuki)**

 **Cordialement !**

 **N.B : Je supprimerai la fiction dans un temps indéterminé, s'il vous plaît :**

 **-ne le postez pas à nouveau même en me citant ;**

 **-pas de traduction dans une autre langue**

 **Mille mercis !**


	37. OAV 1: Citrouille en vadrouille!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

 _Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie d'écrire ! La lecture de ce chapitre n'influe en rien sur la trame principale._

 _Un 31 octobre_

Kaneki et Eto avaient toujours rêvé de le faire ensemble, la fameuse chasse aux sucreries… L'hésitation avait été longue mais ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas le faire au Japon ; là-bas Halloween était différent, c'était une fête réservée aux adultes qui tendait plus à se déguiser qu'autre chose…

Ils marchaient désormais dans les rues de Paris, main dans la main et déguisés en deux figures terrifiantes ! Cette fois-ci, point de masques de goules, ce n'était pas le but et puis, cela leur offrait l'opportunité de changer. Kaneki avait enfilé une grosse perruque rouge et s'était fardé le visage de talc. Après avoir enfilé un nez rouge, des vêtements bariolés et de longues chaussures, il avait tout l'air d'un clown… Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait avoir l'air effrayant ! Un ballon de baudruche dans la main gauche et un rictus terrifiant lui barrant le visage, c'était absolument parfait ! Quant à elle, Eto avait opté pour une longue robe blanche effilochée et toute tâchée de sang. A ses poignets pendaient des menottes brisées et son sourire menaçant était rehaussé de longues traînées sanglantes. A cela s'ajoutaient des cheveux verts tout ébouriffés qui lui donnaient tout l'air d'une dégénérée mentale échappée d'asile !

Les deux goules borgnes marchaient main dans la main d'un pas vif et s'empressaient d'aller toquer aux portes :

« Des bonbons ou un sortilège ! »

Partout autour d'eux des enfants déguisés se ruaient pour récolter des friandises, mais il fallait bien le concéder, Kaneki et Eto avaient réussi avec brio leur déguisement, et c'était sans mal qu'ils se distinguaient des autres… Eto tenait une citrouille creuse dans sa main droite, elle s'en servait pour récupérer les bonbons qu'ils acquéraient au fur et à mesure de leur marche lugubre.

Bien évidemment, ils ne manquaient pas de s'amuser en effrayant les personnes proches d'eux, ils faisaient vraiment peur d'autant plus qu'ils se tenaient la main. Ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple de psychopathes et même certains parents avaient tendance à empêcher leurs enfants de les approcher. Kaneki et Eto courraient comme deux marmots main dans la main, ils allaient de maison en maison, récoltant toutes sortes de sucreries !

C'était vraiment une formidable soirée, ils avaient toujours eu envie d'essayer, juste pour voir ce que cela faisait de pouvoir faire peur en toute légalité. Lorsqu'ils étaient déguisés en goules, c'était loin d'être la même chose... Ils avaient là tout le loisir de déambuler dans la ville en affichant des mines terrifiantes, main dans la main. Ils se lançaient sans cesse de tendres regards, Kaneki trouvait Eto drôlement jolie ainsi accoutrée, elle paraissait si sauvage, exactement comme lui lorsqu'il était dans tous ses états… Sa longue chevelure éparse lui allait comme un gant ; mu par une impulsion soudaine, Kaneki ne put résister au désir d'y plonger son visage quelques instants. Il s'y enfouit en ronronnant doucement tandis qu'ils marchaient, son front se posa contre sa nuque et il put apprécier la chaleur de ce contact, il adorait cela.

Eto laissa échapper un rire cristallin :

« Monsieur est bien impatient ce soir ! Je suis toute à toi cette nuit, et ce, pour toutes les nuits restantes aussi… Tu auras tout le loisir de te glisser contre moi d'ici une ou deux heures alors, fais encore un petit effort pour ne pas me sauter dessus ! »

Tout en déclarant cela, Eto lui tira tendrement la langue, elle aimait bien le taquiner… Néanmoins, elle finit par déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, il le méritait amplement !

Les Souverains Borgnes continuèrent à déambuler dans la capitale de la France, ils n'étaient pas très bien regardés lorsqu'ils toquaient aux portes du fait de leur âge, mais peu leur importait, ils voulaient seulement s'amuser… Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, sur leur visage se peignaient des sourires resplendissants tant et si bien qu'ils n'en étaient plus aussi effrayants. Ils étaient heureux, vraiment heureux… Pouvoir faire ce genre de choses quand bien même ils étaient des goules borgnes, c'était comme une bénédiction, un véritable accomplissement.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, leur citrouille débordait de friandises en tous genres, mais ils n'avaient pas encore pioché dedans, ils attendaient d'être rentrés pour pouvoir déployer leur kagune et ainsi profiter pleinement des saveurs. Kaneki commençait à fatiguer, il était devenu aussi gros dormeur que sa femme adorée, et les nuits endiablées qu'ils passaient ne manquaient pas de se faire ressentir durant la journée. Toutefois, Eto voulait encore faire quelque chose, elle avait vu un marchand de glaces et souhaitait faire la surprise à son mari. Au détour d'une ruelle peu fréquentée, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Attends-moi là un instant, je reviens vite, c'est promis ! »

Kaneki lui sourit, il lui faisait pleinement confiance ; il fallait bien la lâcher parfois, il ne pouvait pas rester collé à elle en permanence même s'il le désirait. De plus, il se doutait qu'Eto lui préparait une surprise, l'attention de la jeune femme était entièrement focalisée sur lui, elle ne voyait que lui, elle n'aimait que lui. Il était le mari qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur, l'homme qui lui avait fait aimer la vie.

Elle ne s'était éclipsée que cinq minutes, mais c'était le moment qu'ils avaient choisi pour lancer l'assaut. Ces individus étaient des goules, ils chassaient en bandes pour s'assurer que leur victime ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Kaneki les entendit s'approcher de lui, il n'était pas spécialement inquiet, confiant en ses forces. Cependant, il n'aimait pas qu'Eto soit absente lorsqu'il se battait ; de fait, il avait du mal à rester calme, les choses tendaient à déraper, il ne se contrôlait plus et faisait de ses adversaires une bouillie bien peu appétissante.

Pourtant, ce n'était que des enfants… Lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de lui, Kaneki avait pu mieux les distinguer… Il aurait mis sa main au feu que le plus âgé d'entre eux n'était même pas majeur… Tous portaient des masques, ils étaient donc bel et bien en chasse, ce n'était pas un événement impromptu. L'un d'entre eux s'écria la voix chargée de rancœur :

« Alors on s'amuse bien les amoureux ?! C'est bien beau Halloween quand on est humains, on peut manger des bonbons à souhait, se promener déguisé, passer du temps avec ses amis… Une vraie petite fête traditionnelle à laquelle… nous n'avons pas droit ! Alors, on va se venger un peu, histoire d'évacuer toute notre frustration ! »

Ses compagnons rirent lors de sa dernière tirade, ils étaient là pour faire mal, ils voulaient tuer et démembrer pas simplement se nourrir… Kaneki demeura interdit, que dire, que faire ? Il n'avait pas envie de les tuer, ce n'était que des gamins malheureux, il les comprenait. Pour autant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait tous les écraser… Finalement, il déclara lentement :

« Cette confrontation… ne vous apportera rien de bon, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Aussitôt l'un d'eux répliqua :

« C'est que le clown rentre bien dans son rôle ! Tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à des goules parce que tu es un peu plus âgé que nous ?! Verra bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Kaneki soupira :

« Je ne cherche pas le conflit, pas plus que je ne me moque de vous. Honnêtement, je comprends votre frustration, être confronté chaque jour au stress épuisant d'être découvert, ne pas pouvoir aller à l'école, ne pas pouvoir manger normalement, et j'en passe… Mais cela ne légitime pas le fait de tuer pour le plaisir. Après vous aurez de lourds regrets, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais plus tard très certainement. A partir du moment où vous tuez pour le plaisir, vous entrez dans un cercle vicieux sans fin et, vous finirez par le regretter, je puis vous l'assurer. »

Ils étaient cinq et ils s'approchèrent de lui pour l'encercler considérant avoir assez parlé. Le Roi Borgne fut plaqué contre un mur par deux mains vigoureuses, ils étaient manifestement en colère, pas nécessairement contre lui mais plutôt contre l'absurdité du monde, ce qu'Eto appelait autrefois la cage tordue. Il tenta de les raisonner :

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, si je me mettais à appeler à l'aide, il serait fort probable que les autorités débarquent… On voudrait tous éviter cela n'est-ce-pas ? Enfin, même si les inspecteurs n'arrivaient pas, il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre qui se mettrait très en colère ! »

 _Patience, patience, patience…_

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et s'énerva :

« C'est une menace que tu profères ? Tu es réellement en train de nous menacer ? Un simple humain ? En fait, t'as vraiment envie de crever ?! Il suffisait de le dire plus tôt ! »

Un kagune à queues émergea de l'interlocuteur et fonça droit sur le soi-disant humain ; Kaneki ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et se laissa transpercer. Il prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre :

« Je vous en conjure… Arrêtons-nous là… Vous n'avez pas envie de mourir… Et je n'ai pas envie de tuer des jeunes pousses comme vous… Ça me rend malade… Ce qui rend ma femme triste ! Donc je vous le propose une dernière fois… Restons en là ! »

 _Souffre à la place des autres Ken, tu peux le faire. Rappelle toi ce que ta mère t'a appris._

Les jeunes goules furent prises au dépourvu par le ton froid de leur victime, il était beaucoup trop calme alors qu'un kagune était planté dans ses entrailles. L'agresseur s'écria finalement :

« Mais tu vas la boucler ! Crois-moi sur parole, la fille qui était avec toi est la prochaine sur la liste ! On va s'amuser un peu avec elle puis on la démembrera!»

C'était l'unique chose à ne pas dire, Kaneki était particulièrement gentil quand cela ne concernait que lui mais dès lors que quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à Eto, il devenait fou de rage… D'une voix glaciale, il grogna :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

Kaneki laissa le ballon de baudruche qu'il tenait dans la main s'envoler, il allait se battre sans plus tarder. Son unique kakugan apparut en même temps que son kagune qui explosa dans son dos. D'énormes tentacules d'un noir de jais, à l'allure terrifiante, rien à voir avec le kagune qu'ils arboraient.

 _Kaneki laissa libre court à sa fureur._

* * *

Eto patientait tranquillement dans la queue, il y avait plus de personnes que prévu et elle commençait à redouter que Kaneki s'inquiète. Jamais elle ne lui en voulait lorsqu'il faisait ses crises, elle faisait avec, cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, prendre Kaneki dans ses bras, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable. Le sentir se blottir contre soi quand il cherche un refuge… Ô sublime privilège… Eto était vraiment folle de lui, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de l'étreindre encore et encore, il leur arrivait parfois de passer la journée au lit lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués… La sensation de bien être était si grisante…

Eto sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la vendeuse lui fit signe ; elle commanda deux glaces et s'en retourna. De longs hurlements pouvaient être entendus dans la nuit, cela la fit sourire, certaines personnes se prêtaient vraiment au jeu, qui plus est, c'était plutôt réaliste. Les râles étaient longs et rauques, on eût vraiment dit des personnes agonisantes. Décidément, Halloween était une fête regorgeant de surprises ; même Kaneki et elle n'avaient osé se montrer si effrayants…

La Reine Borgne regarda le ciel couvert, il allait très probablement pleuvoir, il fallait qu'elle se hâte. Néanmoins, quelque chose attira son attention, un objet s'envolait dans le ciel, cela ressemblait à… un ballon. Des cris… le même ballon que Kaneki tenait.

Le sang d'Eto ne fit qu'un tour et elle retourna à toute vitesse là où elle l'avait laissé, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, tout était déjà terminé, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Dès qu'elle s'éloignait un instant de lui, un malheur se produisait. Devant elle se trouvait une goule borgne déchaînée, ils l'avaient mis vraiment en colère… Son kakuja le recouvrait comme un linceul de noirceur, et il participait de concert aux hurlements… Chose étonnante, sur les cinq assaillants, quatre étaient encore en vie, certes mal en point, mais toujours vivants. Ces quatre jeunes goules étaient clouées au sol par le kagune du Roi Borgne tandis que celui-ci était en train de fracasser le corps sans vie du cinquième, il lui arrachait les membres et se ruait sur ses poches RC pour les dévorer…

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il était tel une bête enragée, son but n'était plus de se défendre mais d'annihiler ses ennemis. Le démon remarqua sa présence et la fixa d'un air indécis. Eto brisa le silence :

« Ken… c'est fini, tout va bien je suis là. Je suis allée… chercher des glaces » Ce qu'elle disait lui paraissait si désuet, elle en avait honte, était-ce tout ce qu'elle avait pour le réconforter ? De simples glaces…

Ken Kaneki fixait la nouvelle arrivante d'un regard perplexe, il semblait jauger si oui ou non elle lui était familière. Au bout de quelques secondes, le kakuja se délita pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau… Il soupira :

« Ils voulaient… te violer… après m'avoir tué. Je ne veux plus… tuer d'enfants. J'ai réussi à me contenter… d'un seul. »

L'un d'entre eux gémit :

« Aidez-nous ! Il est fou… C'est un malade mental ! J'ai mal ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Un long rictus apparut sur le visage charmant de la jeune femme, elle était manifestement en colère :

« Mal, tu me dis que tu as mal ?! Nooooon j'ai du mal entendre ! Tu entends ça Ken, il a mal ! »

Eto éclata de rire, d'un rire… complètement dément. Elle était effroyablement en colère, passant brièvement sa main devant ses yeux, son kakugan désormais apparent.

Kaneki savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il n'interférait jamais sur ce genre de décisions… Après tout, si Eto était aussi furieuse, c'était aussi à cause de lui ; elle veillait nuit et jour à sa bonne santé mentale et punissait sévèrement quiconque venait à dégrader cette dite santé. Au vu de l'état de Kaneki, elle savait qu'elle ne se retiendrait pas.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'enfants, mais ce genre d'actes était impardonnable. S'il s'était agi d'un véritable couple d'humains, alors il n'en serait resté que de la charpie. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de leur venir en aide, bien au contraire. Eto s'adressa à Kaneki :

« Je suis désolée mais ceux-là ne quitteront pas cette rue, leur petite escapade sauvage prend fin, ici. »

Un kagune rouge sang se déploya dans le dos de la jeune femme, sans plus attendre, elle transperça une à une les jeunes goules que Kaneki avait empalées au sol. Eto accorda une attention toute particulière à celui qui s'était plaint…. Elle haïssait ce genre de faibles, prêt à ôter la vie mais incapable de mettre la leur en jeu… Le concert de hurlements redoubla pour peu à peu s'éteindre, la vie s'échappant des corps déchiquetés… Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la dernière goule, Eto eût un tressaillement, son tentacule s'écrasa à une vingtaine de centimètres de sa cible. Ce n'était pas un garçon, mais une fille ; et elle ressemblait étrangement à une petite fille qui avait rempli leur quotidien de joie : Hinami Fueguchi.

Kaneki ne comprit pas pourquoi Eto avait hésité, mais en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, tout devint clair, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là mué par son désir de destruction… Après un moment de flottement, il proposa :

« On peut peut-être faire une exception pour celle-ci… Elle est jeune, sa colère l'a probablement entraînée là-dedans… » C'était surtout une excuse pour ne pas avoir à la tuer… Qu'importe leur puissance et leur cruauté, parfois, les Souverains Borgnes se révélaient bien incapables d'ôter la vie, c'était trop difficile pour leur cœur meurtri par les vestiges du passé…

La pluie vint recouvrir la ville d'un rideau de gouttelettes éparses et la jeune femme à la chevelure verte murmura :

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer… Raccompagnons-là chez elle. »

Eto acquiesça et ils s'empressèrent de rentrer main dans la main, Kaneki s'appuyait légèrement contre elle, il avait terriblement envie de la sentir pressée contre lui… Devant eux marchait la jeune fille qu'ils avaient épargnée, elle n'avait pas plus de quinze ans. Ses épaules tremblaient, elle était totalement incapable de conserver un semblant de sang-froid, les personnes qui l'avaient épargnée étaient deux démons.

Toutefois, ce n'était nullement l'impression qu'ils transmettaient en cet instant, Kaneki s'était indéniablement rapproché de sa femme. Il appréciait le confort qu'elle lui offrait, et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer :

« Tu es tellement importante à mes yeux… Sans toi, je serai à nouveau perdu… Incapable de reprendre pied sur la réalité, incapable de m'arrêter de tuer, femmes et enfants… Merci… Merci d'être là pour moi, de jour comme de nuit. »

Eto en était bien consciente, Kaneki était on ne peut plus sincère, il l'aimait d'un amour passionné et désintéressé mais au fond, sa présence était critique à son bien être… Kaneki était… si abîmé… Espérer le revoir comme il était lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré était une désillusion qui avait cessé de l'animer, Ken était désormais l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ; et elle en était très amoureuse ! Après tout, il était son premier amour, et son unique…

Son regard vint soutenir celui de son mari ; Eto était songeuse, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet aveu, non pas que cela ne la touchait pas, mais plutôt qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de formuler une réponse concise. Alors, elle ne dit rien, puis sans prévenir, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, son kakugan embrasé révélait à lui seul l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle lui témoignait.

Kaneki sentit ses joues prendre une tinte carmin, il était vraiment heureux, vivre avec Eto était la consécration de son souhait le plus cher. A son tour, sa paire d'yeux se dissocia et il ramena Eto vers lui en passant son bras derrière ses hanches afin de lui rendre son baiser. La jeune femme fut surprise par cette initiative mais rendit avec plaisir l'étreinte charnelle ; Kaneki passa brièvement sa main libre sous la nuque de sa Reine avant de soupirer :

« Décidément… tu es vraiment magnifique… »

Eto ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle aimait les compliments que lui faisait Ken, elle aimait qu'il la désire, qu'il veuille se l'accaparer pour lui seul…

N'oubliant pas l'otage qui marchait devant eux, Eto finit par lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille d'une voix fondante :

« Ce soir… je crois que nous n'allons pas beaucoup dormir… J'ai envie de… Toi. » Un clin d'œil discret vint achever cette déclaration des plus palpitantes… Kaneki gronda gentiment :

« Cette robe blanche, je l'aurai arrachée avant même que tu puisses l'enlever »

Eto arbora un sourire énigmatique :

« Voilà qui promet, j'ai hâte de voir ça… »

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues tortueuses de Paris, menés par la jeune fille ; ils souhaitaient rencontrer ses géniteurs, il s'agissait plus de curiosité qu'autre chose… Ils débouchèrent finalement, au pied d'une maisonnette miteuse, à moitié délabrée ; c'était peu étonnant, les goules avaient beaucoup de difficultés à s'intégrer dans la société, et notamment à trouver un travail.

La jeune fille s'arrêta indécise devant la porte, puis se retourna brusquement pour tenter de surprendre ses adversaires. C'est à peine si elle eût le temps de faire jaillir son kagune qu'Eto la saisit au visage et la plaqua au sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Un genou vint ensuite lui écraser l'estomac avec une violence non dissimulée. Eto plaça son index sur la bouche de la jeune femme, et d'un grand sourire déclara :

« Tout doux ma douce… Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de finir comme tes petits camarades, non ? »

Eto laissa la jeune fille se relever tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison, si on pouvait désigner ces ruines comme une maison… A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas qu'une bouteille en verre éclata au sol, fracas suivi d'une voix hargneuse :

« Pour qui te prends tu à rentrer aussi tard ?! J'espère au moins que tu as ramené à manger ! »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'excusa envers celui qui paraissait être son père :

« Pardon papa… Je te le promets, demain je retournerai en chercher… Je vais faire de mon mi… »

 _Clac_

La jeune goule s'effondra au sol, terrassée par la claque qu'elle avait reçue en plein visage, ses lèvres étaient fendues et du sang s'écoulait de son nez… Soudain, l'homme prit conscience de la présence de deux autres individus, de rage il s'écria :

« Et en plus de ça, tu te permets d'amener des goules ici ?! Petite merdeuse ! »

Plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre accompagnèrent ces paroles. Eto et Ken étaient restés de marbre, en temps normal, ce genre de comportement… ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid… Tout simplement, c'était la vie. Pourtant, ce soir là, les choses étaient différentes, cette fille leur faisait tant penser à Hinami… C'était si dur d'assister à cela…

D'un ton plus calme mais autoritaire, il s'adressa aux Souverains Borgnes :

« Et vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi ?! »

Kaneki prit la parole :

« A vrai dire, votre fille a essayé de me tuer, je vous la ramène donc sous bonne garde… Vous savez, les forts mangent les faibles, c'est la chaîne alimentaire… Alors, vous feriez bien de faire plus attention à ses fréquentations… »

Le vieil homme éclata de rire :

« J'aurais préféré que vous ne me la rameniez pas, elle n'est qu'une source de problèmes pour moi, c'est une vraie bonne à rien… »

Eto s'enquit d'une voix atone :

« Donc… vous souhaitez la mort de votre fille ? Vous êtes vraiment… un déchet. »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un mépris incomparable, Eto en avait assez vu pour déterminer de quel type d'individu il s'agissait… Cet ivrogne envoyait sa fille chasser et la battait lorsqu'elle rentrait bredouille… Quel odieux personnage…

C'en était trop, il explosa de colère :

« Mais de quoi tu te mêles espèce de salope ! C'est MA fille ! J'en dispose comme JE veux ! Maintenant, SORTEZ de chez MOI ! »

Kaneki intervint, avec un léger sourire peint sur le visage :

« Et si je refuse ? »

Un coup de poing fut la seule réponse adressée à cette question, Kaneki le stoppa net du plat de sa main et soupira :

« Donc c'est comme ça… »

Un coup de genou bien placé força l'ivrogne à terre, crachant de la bile… Le kakugan du Roi Borgne s'activa et celui-ci murmura :

« Je me demande ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi… Je pensais en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui, mais tout compte fait, peut-être pas… »

Une réaction inattendue le surprit, la jeune fille s'était interposée entre le couple de Borgnes et son père, elle les supplia :

« Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à mon père ! Je n'ai plus que lui au monde ! Les colombes m'ont déjà pris ma mère et mon petit frère, il n'était pas comme ça auparavant… C'est ce monde injuste qui l'a rendu ainsi ! »

Kaneki ricana :

« Magnifique ! C'était bien la seule chose que je ne pensais pas entendre venant de toi ! Comme quoi, les nouvelles rencontres regorgent de surprises ! Très bien, très bien… Je ne vais pas te priver de ton père dans ce cas… Mais, tu as tout intérêt à devenir forte, et ce, très rapidement… Autrement, je puis t'assurer que tu finiras très rapidement seule… Eto, je lui donnerai bien du mien, mais je crois bien que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'ingérer… Je te laisse t'en charger ! »

La jeune femme sourit puis déploya son kagune, elle en sectionna un morceau qu'elle jeta aux pieds de la fille. Après quoi, elle déclara :

« Voilà de quoi t'endurcir un peu, tâche de rester en vie, peut-être qu'un jour, nous repasserons ici pour voir si tu es toujours en vie… Adieu. »

Un instant plus tard, les Souverains Borgnes s'étaient évaporés, leur rôle prenait fin ici même, cette histoire n'était pas la leur, ils lui avaient seulement concédé un petit coup de pouce… La jeune fille, après une longue hésitation, décida de porter le morceau de kagune à sa bouche…

* * *

 _Dans une chambre d'hôtel_

 _Shrrrriiiik_

Kaneki venait de tirer sèchement sur la fameuse robe blanche qui se déchira de haut en bas, offrant à ses yeux une ravissante goule borgne presque entièrement nue… Kaneki la fixait d'un regard d'amoureux transi, il finit par déclarer dans un murmure :

« Rectification : cette nuit, nous n'allons pas dormir du tout. »


	38. OAV 2 : Réminiscence Caligineuse

**Disclaimer:**

 **Je ne possède ni l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ni les personnages qui le composent, tout ceci est la propriété de l'auteur du manga, Sui Ishida.**

 **Par ailleurs, je renonce à tirer quelconque bénéfice (financier) en postant cette fiction, c'est à but NON lucratif que je la poste, seulement pour en faire profiter les lecteurs.**

* * *

A force de remuer ciel et terre, Kaneki et Eto étaient finalement parvenus à découvrir un petit lopin de plage paradisiaque et particulièrement tranquille ; l'endroit rêvé pour eux. L'été battait son plein et ils avaient décidé de passer la journée là-bas, à dorer tranquillement sous le soleil. Ils garèrent leur voiture dans un parking assez éloigné, c'était vraiment un endroit ésotérique qu'ils avaient découvert, la plage semblait encore sauvage, totalement vierge d'artifices humains.

Parasol et sacs sous les bras, ils partirent en direction de leur trouvaille ; Eto avait revêtu sur son maillot une robe jaune claire qui lui descendait en dessous du genou ; un chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban fleuri était déposé sur sa tête. Ses cheveux verts dépassaient légèrement tandis que son visage restait caché à l'abri du soleil. Quant à lui, Kaneki avait opté pour une tenue plus classique, un maillot short rouge surmonté d'une chemise verte à motifs hawaïens ; le parfait couple profitant de ses vacances.

Une fois arrivés, il leur fallut peu de temps pour tout installer avant de se débarrasser promptement de leurs habits et se jeter à l'eau. L'eau bleue turquoise était fraîche et venait rafraîchir les deux jeunes gens du soleil de plomb qui s'écrasait sur la plage.

Après quelques brassées tranquilles, Eto ouvrit les hostilités et aspergea Kaneki d'eau puis se jeta sur lui dans l'optique de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. Néanmoins, le Roi Borgne décida de ne pas se laisser faire entrant ainsi dans une lutte sans merci avec sa bien-aimée. En force brute, Kaneki dominait sans conteste, mais la petite taille d'Eto la rendait plus difficile à basculer… Alors que l'étreinte s'éternisait, Kaneki opta pour une stratégie différente, il avait chaud et n'avait qu'une envie : se plonger sous l'eau. Alors, au lieu de pousser la jeune femme, il se glissa subrepticement dans son dos puis l'enserra de ses bras autour du nombril pour finalement se renverser en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui.

Un long glapissement :

« Waaaaaaaaah » fut finalement masqué lorsque la tête de la jeune femme fut immergée dans l'eau.

Kaneki ressortit de l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures puis s'ébroua envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau tout autour de lui. Dans le même temps, il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui et retomba la tête la première dans cette eau azurée. Eto refit surface en riant suivie peu après de Kaneki, elle avait eu sa vengeance, c'était de bonne guerre. Se chamailler, batailler sans pour autant risquer sa vie, c'était quelque chose de vraiment agréable ; être persuadé que cela n'aura pas de conséquences, être assuré que son conjoint ne risque pas sa vie, qu'il n'est pas en train de… se vider de son sang.

Là était leur plus grande préoccupation, le bonheur de l'autre, et sa sécurité. Kaneki craignait qu'Eto soit enfermée ou décapitée devant son impuissance tandis que la jeune femme à la chevelure smaragdine était effrayée que son mari retombe dans les abysses du désespoir, ou pire, qu'il se fasse massacrer en s'opposant à une foule enragée… Kaneki avait déjà été si blessé par le passé, elle s'était crue mourir contre Tatara ou encore lorsque le Dragon l'avait infectée et que Kaneki l'avait à moitié dévorée pour s'assurer qu'elle survive ; mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que lui… avait pu subir.

Un quinque dans l'œil ? Se faire trouer le cerveau ? Être totalement démembré ? Avoir les yeux crevés ? Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté tout cela, Kaneki oui, et plusieurs fois. Pourtant, il avait toujours été capable de guérir mais parfois, des séquelles avaient subsisté. Et puis, comment être sûre qu'une goule borgne artificielle pourrait être dotée des même capacités de générations qu'une goule borgne naturelle comme elle. Le cannibalisme plus que fréquent lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie plusieurs fois… Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait été blessé, elle s'était inquiétée pour une entaille et un petit trou dans le ventre ; aujourd'hui, cela ne lui faisait absolument plus rien. Il s'était habitué à la douleur de façon totalement anormale, et probablement, il souffrait d'une asymbolie à la douleur, une conséquence des lésions cérébrales subies ?

Toutefois, en cet instant, Kaneki allait très bien, il était souriant, son corps avait tous ses membres et il ne manquait aucun doigt à ses mains, pas d'angoisses non plus ; il était avec la femme qu'il chérissait, en train de se baigner, tout allait pour le mieux. Après encore une bonne demie-heure passée à nager et à s'embrasser bercés par les vagues, ils sortirent finalement de l'eau pour trouver le confort des serviettes les attendant.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, Eto regarda sa poitrine avant de soupirer :

« Je jurerai qu'ils ont grossi, vu l'attention que tu leur portes aussi… »

Cela eut pour effet d'attirer le regard du jeune homme vers l'anatomie de sa femme, il en approcha brusquement son visage, mimant de mesurer des mensurations, puis d'un ton se voulant plein de sagesse, il déclara :

« Il se peut que vous ayez raison ma chère ! Tout autant que vous pourriez avoir tort ! Moi-même, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Néanmoins, je tiens à ce qu'ils restent à cette taille, ni trop gros ni trop petits, ils me conviennent parfaitement ! »

D'une voix malicieuse, elle lui demanda :

« Monsieur le Docteur désirerait regarder d'un peu plus près, afin d'être certain des assertions qu'il prononcera ? » Elle tira alors légèrement sur le haut de son maillot, laissant apercevoir bien plus que la naissance de sa poitrine.

Kaneki ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis ajouta :

« Est-ce que tu sais, que j'ai l'impression de tomber toujours plus amoureux de toi ? »

Eto posa un doigt sur sa bouche, faisant ainsi semblant de réfléchir, puis elle conclut :

« Impossible ! Je suis sûr que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air ! Et puis, moi, j'aime déjà un autre homme ! » Elle termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil tout en lui tirant la langue.

Kaneki s'offusqua :

« Ne pas croire les affirmations de son médecin, c'est une honte ! Tout autant que de refuser ses avances ! » Il avait en tête une parfaite idée de vengeance.

S'emparant brusquement du tube de crème solaire, il le secoua brusquement, le décapuchonna puis le porta à son entrejambe. A ce moment là, Eto comprit, mais il était déjà trop tard, elle reçut d'abondants jets de crème solaire partout sur l'abdomen… Toutefois, Kaneki n'en avait pas terminé… Peinant à ne pas rire, il parvint néanmoins à fermer la bouteille et utilisa la surface lisse du bouchon pour étaler la crème au niveau du nombril. Récupérant sa voix sérieuse, il dit :

« Et le petit bébé est donc… Ah je ne vois pas bien… Là, voilà qui est mieux ! C'est donc… Oooups, il n'y a rien tout compte fait. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de tirer la langue, il s'attendait à ce qu'Eto se jette sur lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle le toisa de son kakugan embrasé, croisa les bras et adopta une moue boudeuse. Finalement, elle déclara :

« De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais voulu d'un bébé dont le père est un pleurnichard qui passe son temps à sangloter contre mon giron. Et puis, mon ventre plat fait le bonheur de mon mari actuel ! »

Cette déclaration avait surpris Kaneki, il avait très rapidement compris qu'Eto ne disait pas la vérité, d'autant plus qu'elle adorait qu'il dorme contre elle ; il ne put cependant pas réagir lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Kaneki supplia :

« Je me rends ! Je me rends ! » Il avait adopté un air contrit dans l'espoir de faire flancher sa bien-aimée.

Celle-ci se montra pensive quelques instants puis elle stipula :

« Très bien, je consens à te pardonner, si, et seulement si, tu fais… un bisou à bébé ! »

Ken s'exclama :

« Tout de suite madame Kaneki ! »

Kaneki se redressa donc, et c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il déposa quelques doux baisers sur le ventre de sa dulcinée, nul doute là-dessus, aucun bébé ne se cachait dans ce ventre exempt de la moindre rondeur… Avec ses quarante-quatre kilos, Eto avait une physionomie mince ; aux yeux de Kaneki, elle était si fragile, une orchidée unique en son genre, dont il fallait constamment prendre soin, paradoxe étonnant étant donné sa seconde nature de Chouette Borgne. Néanmoins, Kaneki avait décidé qu'Eto avant d'être une goule borgne, était une femme. Alors, il se faisait le devoir, et le plaisir, de veiller avec minutie sur elle.

De son côté, Eto visualisait plutôt Kaneki comme un diamant brut que l'on avait trop poli, il s'en était retrouvé si fragilisé qu'elle s'assurait dorénavant que plus personne n'essaierait de le remodeler, une dizaine de Kaneki différents, c'était déjà largement suffisant.

Kaneki avait finalement posé son visage sur le ventre de la jeune femme, il se sentait bien ainsi ; protégé du Soleil par l'ombre que déployait le parasol, la fraîcheur était de mise. Le parfum qu'il chérissait tant aussi. Eto le laissa faire, c'était plutôt agréable, elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau nue à intervalles réguliers.

« Les enfants te manquent ? » Kaneki avait posé cette question sans trop savoir pourquoi ; toute la petite mise en scène qu'ils avaient eu y contribuait nécessairement. Pourtant, il se mordit les lèvres dès qu'il lui eut demandé cela. Après tout, que voulait-il qu'elle lui réponde ?

Eto prit une longue inspiration puis soupira :

« A vrai dire… oui. Hinami me manque terriblement, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle puisse vivre pleinement sa vie. Moi qui lui avais dit : 'Je suis persuadée qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Ken' Aaah quelle mère pathétique j'ai pu être, consumée par le regret. Et puis, en un sens, Usami me manque aussi, pas le jeune homme qui a voulu me violer, mais plutôt l'enfant dont nous nous sommes occupés pendant cinq ans, celui qui me collait et que je trouvais agaçant… »

Kaneki souffla finalement :

« Je suis désolé ; je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, j'ai l'impression de te torturer. »

Eto le contredit alors :

« Non, certainement pas. J'ai déjà fait leur décès, à l'un comme à l'autre ; j'en profite pour citer notre Arima Kisho : 'Les morts ne peuvent pas m'arrêter.' Quand bien même ils me manquent, ce n'est pas suffisant pour me rendre triste, j'ai à côté de moi la seule personne dont j'ai réellement besoin. Si c'était toi que j'avais perdu tandis qu'Hinami était toujours là, je n'aurais pas eu un regard pour elle. Cela ne sert à rien de te le cacher, tu le sais déjà, Hinami et Usami le savaient aussi, tout le monde le sait : les Souverains Borgnes sont inséparables. Lorsque je disparais, tu fais une crise, sombres dans la folie et refuses tout contact physique qui ne soit pas le mien ; quand c'est toi qui m'es enlevé, je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Si j'ai survécu durant la Guerre, c'est parce que j'avais l'espoir que tu sois toujours en vie, le cas contraire, je serais allée me battre contre V jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Tu es si important pour moi Ken… Même si cela peut paraître paradoxal, tu m'as tout appris. Tu m'as montré comment aimer, comment protéger ce qui m'était cher, comment aimer la vie… Enfin bon, tout ce grand discours pour signifier qu'à l'heure actuelle, je suis heureuse. Bien évidemment, si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais été ravie de porter ton enfant… »

Tout du long, aucun des deux ne s'était regardé ; Kaneki avait gardé la face plaqué contre le ventre de la jeune femme tandis qu'Eto avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel… Le Roi Borgne se décida à prendre la parole :

« Huum… J'ai toujours pensé l'exact contraire… A mes yeux, c'est plutôt toi qui m'as appris à vivre. J'étais si seul auparavant, certes j'avais Hide, mais c'était différent, il était mon meilleur ami, pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je partageais mes moindres états d'âme… Je suis si lâche… Parfois, j'ai l'impression de t'utiliser dans le seul but de ne plus être seul, il m'arrive de perdre pied… Tout tourne, j'en deviens incapable de distinguer ce qui est la réalité, et ce qui relève uniquement de mes pensées… La seule personne qui soit capable de me reconnecter à la réalité est toi Eto… Sinon, je reste bloqué dans cette salle de torture où les dalles blanches et noires semblent s'étaler à l'infini… Ce jour-là tu m'as sauvé la vie ; je m'apprêtais à commettre l'irréparable, je ne savais plus qui j'étais… Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : tuer, je voulais semer le chaos… Et puis, tu es arrivée, tu m'as volontairement laissé te blesser alors que tu aurais pu te défendre… Tu m'as extirpé du désespoir tant de fois… Merci mon amour, tu es et seras à jamais l'unique femme de ma vie. »

Kaneki se leva pour embrasser Eto sur la bouche, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement affaissé sur elle… Le baiser était plutôt sauvage, ce désir de se fondre l'un dans l'autre était hégémonique… Quand il prit fin, Kaneki se coucha contre sa femme tandis qu'elle déclara :

« Tout compte fait, je me demande si notre jeunesse éternelle relève plus de la malédiction ou de la bénédiction. A l'heure actuelle, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse, mais nous avons tant perdu, tant souffert… Qu'arrivera-t-il si nous venions à nous lasser ? Je n'ai jamais entendu de perfection qui ne soit pas éphémère… »

La jeune femme rit doucement avant d'ajouter :

« Enfin bon… Autant en profiter autant que possible ! Tout ce qui compte actuellement est le présent ; nul besoin de s'inquiéter pour le futur… J'ai encore de belles années à vivre avec toi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour accomplir tout ce que je voudrais avec toi, c'est le signe que tout va bien ! »

Ken Kaneki ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au départ, la déclaration d'Eto l'avait surpris voire effrayé, d'autant plus que ses propos dégageaient une vérité indéniable… Néanmoins, Eto venait de le lui confirmer, elle voulait toujours passer sa vie avec lui, cela lui allait très bien ! Il s'exclama alors :

« Et moi donc ! Je ne peux plus me passer de ma femme chérie ! Depuis la première nuit partagée avec toi, j'ai été incapable de me détacher… Tu en as bien vu les résultats… infructueux ! Et puis, cette jeunesse éternelle, nous savons parfaitement comment nous en détacher, il suffit de cesser toute activité de cannibalisme ! Ainsi, si un jour, nous décidons que nous avons assez vécu alors, nous nous laisserons vieillir paisiblement, peut-être retournerions-nous à notre demeure près du mont Fuji pour y passer nos vieux jours ! »

Eto n'ajouta pas un mot à cette douce conclusion, et elle invita plutôt Kaneki à se blottir contre elle… Le jeune homme s'y mussa avec plaisir en ronronnant. Toutefois, le tissus froid lui était désagréable et il marqua son mécontentement en tâchant désespérément de trouver une position convenable. La jeune femme remarqua cette gêne et soupira :

« Qui aurait cru que l'immortel Roi Borgne, roi démoniaque d'Aogiri, Faucheur Noir, soit si douillet ? »

Eto ne put masquer un léger rire, Kaneki parvenait toujours à la surprendre, elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec elle. Autant, il pouvait faire preuve de sérieux et de témérité, mettant sa vie en jeu sans aucun hésitation pour la protéger… Autant, lorsqu'il était en lieu sûr en sa compagnie, il savait se montrer bien plus doux et enfantin, constamment en quête d'embrassades et de bien être… Un Ken Kaneki plus fragile, qu'elle était bien la seule à connaître… Tout le monde le voyait et l'abhorrait en tant que Roi Borgne, ils n'avaient pas idée de toutes les failles qui composaient l'armure de cet homme, qui aurait seulement pu se douter que cette goule Borgne ne pouvait pas dormir toute seule ? Personne ne savait que Kaneki était incapable de dormir si il n'était pas tendrement blotti contre sa Reine ; deux personnes l'avaient su mais elles n'étaient plus de ce monde…

Eto marmonna :

« Que tu es terrible, tu ne me laisses aucun répit, on croirait voir le Kaneki qui m'embrassait passionnément durant la soirée d'un Nouvel An révolu ! Si quelqu'un s'en rend compte, je peux t'assurer que je serai sans merci avec toi, mon cher mari ! »

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle s'assura que personne n'était là pour l'épier ; elle dégrafa prestement le haut de son maillot qu'elle jeta dans le sable, et pressa gentiment le visage de Kaneki contre elle :

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Kaneki lui sourit puis répondit :

« Infiniment mieux ! J'entends parfaitement les battements réguliers de ton cœur, je vais pouvoir m'endormir en toute tranquillité ! Merci mon amour… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants s'étaient assoupis dans les bras de l'autre ; un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais dormait d'un sommeil paisible, le visage fermement enfoui contre le giron de sa bien-aimée…

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard_

Kaneki était désormais réveillé, et en proie à une chaleur terrible, dormir ainsi en été était pour ainsi dire une mauvaise idée. Le dilemme auquel il était confronté lui paraissait insolvable, s'écarter pour prendre un peu d'air ou rester enserré contre sa dulcinée afin de profiter de cette chaleureuse étreinte… Finalement, il choisit de se dégager délicatement afin de ne pas déranger la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés.

L'inclinaison du soleil avait changé, et l'ombre ne les couvrait plus complètement, Kaneki saisit une serviette et la déposa sur les jambes de la Belle au Bois Dormant ; se peau d'albâtre était plus que propice à accueillir de douloureux coups de soleil… Il s'empressa ensuite de se jeter à l'eau afin de se rafraîchir, l'été était brûlant par ici… Immergé dans l'eau, il se prit à fixer le ciel azur, rien à voir avec la brume qui entourait perpétuellement Tokyo… Le Roi Borgne n'avait de cesse de se remémorer les événements qui l'avaient conduit à être cette goule surpuissante… Pour lui comme pour sa femme, cette ville était leur malédiction, ils y avaient grandi, vécu mais surtout… ils y avaient tout perdu.

Kaneki lui-même s'était perdu dans ces dédales sinueux, il avait abandonné le peu d'humanité qui lui restait se transformant en monstre sanguinaire ; génocidaire de la race à laquelle il avait autrefois appartenu. Un meurtrier, voilà ce qu'il était…

 _Regrets… Ô infinis regrets._

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Banjo à propos de Lize dans sa lettre d'adieux : « Sa vie est pleine de regrets », feu le patron de l'Antique leur avait dit exactement la même chose… Ils avaient essayé, du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, de bâtir leur vie de telle façon qu'ils n'aient pas à regretter leurs actes, mais depuis bien longtemps maintenant, ils avaient constaté que nombreux choix leur avaient été préjudiciables…

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête :

 _Non !_

Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils jugeaient le plus pertinent, prendre Usami sous leur aile n'était pas une erreur, ils avaient vécu des années magnifiques ; la présence d'Hinami était une bénédiction, distiller les informations qu'ils lui révélaient ne fut pas une mauvaise idée, ainsi, elle put conserver le peu d'enfance qu'avaient daigné lui laisser les inspecteurs du CCG. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre heureuse si dès leur rencontre à la librairie, lui et Eto lui avaient révélé qu'ils étaient des goules borgnes meurtrières, des dégénérés qui se repaissaient de la torture… Hinami n'aurait-elle pas été dévastée en apprenant ce que Kaneki avait subi ? Ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas le lui dire, cela ne lui aurait apporté que de la tristesse et des remords… Elle serait devenue comme eux, en quête de puissance mais elle n'aurait probablement pas eu autant de chance… peut-être serait-elle morte dans le caniveau avant même d'avoir atteint dix huit ans ?

 _Ne regrette pas Ken, ne regrette pas !_

Il ne voulait pas rendre Eto triste, elle aussi avait son fardeau, mais elle savait pertinemment que celui de Ken était bien plus imposant… comparable à la charge du titan Atlas… Le poids d'une vie est prise gratuitement est si… insupportable… Qu'en est-il de celui d'une centaine de milliers d'humains ?

 _Abominable_

Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait massacrées venaient lui parler dans ses songes, ils trouvaient un moyen de le hanter à jamais… Pour sauver une vie, celle de sa femme, cela méritait-il d'en prendre autant en contrepartie ? Kaneki n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à refaire la même chose si la vie d'Eto était en danger, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les remords s'évanouissaient… Cela apparaissait lorsque sa folie s'éclipsait… C'était en pleine possession de sa Raison qu'il devait affronter les cauchemars engendrés par son Inconscient, son esprit semblait s'affronter, incapable de s'aligner sur une même individualité…

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour se débarrasser un tant soit peu des regrets, se concentrer sur autre chose, sur le futur, sur Eto, sur la vie qu'il passait avec elle… Ce n'était que durant ces instants qu'il était vraiment heureux, autrement, son passé le rattrapait… Kaneki se devait de le confesser… ce monde… les avait abandonnés, ils n'en faisaient plus partie. Autrefois, il avait l'espoir de ramener Eto avec lui, de faire en sorte qu'elle ait sa place en ce monde, mais les désillusions avaient fait leur œuvre et il avait depuis longtemps constaté que c'était tâche impossible alors ; il avait préféré se laisser sombrer avec elle. Sans elle à ses côtés, la vie ne valait rien, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries soigneusement rangées sous l'égide du 'sens de la vie', des 'épreuves de la vie' ou autres expressions qui n'avaient, à bien y regarder, aucune signification.

Kaneki n'en voulait pas ; la vie qu'il menait, à mi-chemin entre l'humain et le Dieu lui allait très bien, il n'était plus seul. Parmi les sept milliards d'êtres humains, la seule personne, outre Hide, qui ait su lui offrir un réel amour, s'appelait Eto Yoshimura, une goule borgne laissée à l'abandon par tous, sans foyer aucun ; vagabondant sur les toits de Tokyo, désespérant de trouver quelqu'un prêt à tout mettre en jeu pour s'assurer que ce genre de situations ne se reproduise plus. Cet individu s'était trouvé en la personne de Ken Kaneki, un humain qui avait été transformé en monstre par les pseudos sciences prônées par les humains, un monstre si horrible que même les véritables monstres se refusaient à l'approcher…

La jeune femme lui avait tendu la main, il l'avait saisie et ; plus tard, lorsque deux chemins se présentèrent à lui, il choisit de délaisser les vestiges de son humanité pour avoir à son tour, l'occasion d'offrir toute sa personne à celle qui l'avait autrefois sauvé. A cet instant, tout était déjà décidé, Ken Kaneki et Eto Yoshimura avaient été bannis du monde des hommes, tout comme de celui des goules ; condamnés à errer éternellement sur Terre tandis que les hommes naissent et vivent, passant de vie à trépas ; spectateurs de cette tragédie qu'est la vie…

Kaneki ne parvenait pas à se représenter la vie autrement ; néanmoins, la leur ne s'était toujours pas achevée, la tragédie n'en était donc pas encore une, il leur restait assez de temps pour que, peut-etre, l'histoire se close par : _Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie._

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie, il avait manifestement passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne se l'imaginait ; une famille avait investi la plage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Eto… dormait toujours ! Kaneki sortit de l'eau et se sécha tranquillement tandis qu'une jeune femme avec un regard embrumé se réveillait peu à peu. Le Roi Borgne regarda sa Reine avec un sourire transi, il attendait qu'elle le remarque… Ses joues devinrent rouge pivoines, elle s'en était finalement rendu compte, d'un revers de main, elle essuya le filet de salive qui coulait le long de ses lèvres puis s'exclama :

« N'as-tu donc de pitié ?! Mettre une jeune femme dans une situation si embarrassante ! »

Le couple de goules borgnes se mit à rire, d'un rire doux qui les transportait bien au-dessus de tous les problèmes auxquels ils étaient confrontés, nul artifice pour oublier, seulement de la joie, un bonheur transcendant d'être aux côtés de l'être chéri, quand bien même le monde serait sens dessus dessous !

Soudain, les yeux d'Eto s'arrondirent comme deux billes et elle bredouilla d'un air plus que gêné :

« K-k-k… Keeeeeeen ! » puis se couvrit pudiquement la poitrine de ses bras fins. Le jeune homme se retourna pour observer un jeune garçon et une jeune fille, loin d'être adolescents qui tenaient un… haut de maillot et fixaient sa femme d'un regard éberlué. C'était probablement la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme dénudée.

Kaneki se leva et un peu penaud, vint à leur rencontre, il leur demanda gentiment :

« Bonjour ! Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute… Nous étions seuls sur la plage initialement… Est-ce que je peux reprendre ce soutien-gorge ? Je crois que ma femme aimerait bien le récupérer. »

Le haut de bikini lui fut rendu sans plus attendre, et il le retourna à sa propriétaire tout en grommelant :

« Je n'ai jamais vu une personne manquant autant de pudeur… C'est une honte ! Devant des enfants qui plus est… »

A peine l'eut-elle rattaché qu'elle plaqua Kaneki au sol et d'un regard perçant, elle s'enquit :

« Par le plus grand des hasards, qui est la personne qui a fait des pieds et des mains pour que je le retire ! Toi, maudit pervers ! »

puis elle soupira :

« Grand Dieu, un garçon m'a vue nue ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais me marier, ma vie est fichue ! Ah non, c'est vrai, je suis déjà mariée depuis plus de dix ans ! Avec un pervers qui plus est ! »

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement, probablement scrutée par les deux jeunes pousses qui n'avaient pas encore décroché leur premier baiser ; les flèches de Cupidon leur étaient encore étrangères, mais le temps viendrait, où ils connaîtraient, leur premiers amours… Les langues se mêlèrent passionnément, dans un majestueux ballet ; les Souverains Borgnes se fixaient de leur kakugan embrasé ; deux paires d'yeux dépareillés se plongeaient l'une dans l'autre ; savant mélange de candeur, d'amour et de passion.

 _Un amour passionnel qui brûlait depuis si longtemps déjà…_

Lorsque leur étreinte prit fin, Eto jeta un regard en arrière pour constater que les deux enfants les avaient bel et bien observés tout du long, elle leur adressa un grand sourire ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire détourner le regard. Kaneki n'avait d'yeux que pour Eto, ce sourire qu'elle venait de faire le ravissait en tout point, c'était exactement ainsi qu'il aimait la voir, heureuse. Plus jamais, il ne voulait plus jamais voir Eto en train de pleurer par sa faute… Il lui avait déjà fait verser tant de larmes de par sa méchanceté, son égoïsme et sa folie… Alors, il était prêt à tout pour conserver ce sourire radieux.

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent délicatement lorsqu'elle sentit peser sur elle ce regard charmé, que Kaneki la regarde ainsi la faisait fondre, ce n'était pas un regard pesant, mais plutôt ébahi et à la fois, satisfait. Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il était content de la voir ainsi épanouie alors, elle décida de lui offrir à nouveau ce sourire, un sourire transi d'amour, que lui seul était à même de faire jaillir. Nulle place ici pour le rictus ni pour le sourire mystérieux, présage de danger et de curiosité.

Eto marqua alors un temps de surprise puis s'exclama :

« Keeeen ! Tes cicatrices ! Tu n'as pas mis de crème dessus ! Viens vite que je te badigeonne ! »

Elle avait totalement oublié de veiller à cela, en soi, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il souffre inutilement, quand bien même il était habitué à bien pire.

Le jeune homme obéit docilement et se laissa traiter par les mains expertes de sa femme, cela relevait plus d'un massage qu'autre chose ; et c'était diantrement agréable ! Ses doigts parcouraient délicatement chaque cicatrice, veillant à les couvrir abondamment de crème solaire ; ce fut par la même occasion une opportunité de regarder son corps de plus près… Sa silhouette était sculptée dans la pierre, tout en étant sec, ses muscles ressortaient néanmoins, preuve des efforts herculéens dont il avait fait preuve tout au long de sa vie afin de survivre. En suivant les différentes cicatrices, Eto se remémorait comment il les avait acquises ; au niveau du nombril c'était l'opération de transplantation qu'il avait subie, à peine un peu au dessus, bien plus visible, lorsque Arima lui avait planté Chi She Lian dans l'abdomen. Des zébrures plus fines apparaissaient aussi, remontant à son combat contre Kaiko et Usami, sur le dos, le ventre, les bras et les jambes il en était couvert. Étrangement, seul son visage en était épargné, comme s'il avait volontairement choisi de guérir cette zone ; car il avait aussi reçu d'innombrables blessures au visage, tout particulièrement aux yeux.

Ces cicatrices étaient probablement la seule chose qui puisse le distinguer d'une véritable goule ; lorsque ses capacités de régénération n'arrivaient plus à tenir le rythme alors les blessures qui lui étaient infligées demeuraient, ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce qui la concernait. Malgré les coups qu'elle avait pu prendre, son corps demeurait totalement intact, les membres qu'elle avait perdus avaient repoussé sans encombre, et même Kaneki se trouvait bien incapable de les distinguer des anciens !

La Reine Borgne demanda alors à son conjoint :

« D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas effrayé les enfants avec ce corps couvert de blessures ? »

Kaneki réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

« C'est fort possible, ils n'ont pas pipé un mot ! Disons qu'on ne voit pas ce genre de cicatrices tous les jours… »

Une collation suivit à cet échange, au menu, café et chair de goules ; initialement, ils avaient pris avec eux des snacks dans l'espoir de pouvoir relâcher leur kagune mais ils ne tenaient pas à graver des cauchemars dans l'esprit des enfants qui ne les lâchaient pas du regard. La viande avait été soigneusement préparée, de telle sorte que l'on ne pouvait aucunement penser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne dans ces tupperwares…

Un incident malencontreux vint cependant gêner l'utopie que les Souverains Borgnes s'étaient fabriqués, une… dispute. Les parents des deux enfants étaient manifestement en train de se disputer, et cela n'en finissait pas. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un simple haussement de tons, et sans leur ouïe de goules, ils ne s'en seraient jamais rendus compte…

Leur attention se porta sur les deux humains en furieux débat, ils devaient probablement arriver dans la quarantaine ; les deux étaient plutôt avenants sans pour autant ressortir du lot, un couple assez lambda pour tout avouer. Manifestement, la période des poèmes romantiques, célébrant la beauté céleste et l'amour passionnel, était révolue depuis bien longtemps. Les mots qui s'échappaient étaient acerbes, des reproches, une multitude de reproches…

Kaneki souffla paisiblement ; en une minute ils s'étaient montrés plus cynique qu'Eto ne l'avait jamais été avec lui… Elle avait beau être la Chouette Borgne, un affreux monstre carnassier, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son comportement envers lui était angélique ; se fut-ce elle montré ainsi, si acide dans les paroles, Kaneki était persuadé qu'il aurait craqué… Après de la mort d'Hinami, pas une seule fois elle ne lui a reproché d'avoir laissé Usami en vie, absolument… jamais.

La jeune femme fixait quant à elle les enfants d'un regard empreint de mélancolie, ils paraissaient si consternés de voir leurs parents s'entre-déchirer… Du haut de leurs quelques hivers, ils étaient bien incapables de comprendre la scène irréaliste qui s'offrait à leurs yeux…

 _Pourquoi Papa et Maman se disputent ?_

Une question dont ils n'obtiendraient la réponse que des années plus tard, comment expliquer à des enfants ce que signifie 'ne plus s'aimer' alors qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore le sens véritable de l'amour, alors qu'ils ne l'ont jamais expérimenté… Ô âmes chastes et innocentes, elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'ils n'assistent pas à cela, la tendresse qu'elle pouvait parfois éprouver la sidérait…

 _Merci Hinami, tu m'as offert un peu de cette aura de gentillesse qui t'entourait._

L'épouse reçut une gifle sous les yeux sidérés de leurs enfants, ceux-ci se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes et implorant leurs parents d'arrêter… Manifestement, ceux-ci n'en avaient cure de se donner en spectacle, ils avaient besoin de crever l'abcès qu'importe soit la façon dont ils procédaient.

C'en était trop pour la douce Reine Borgne qui se leva d'un bond, aussitôt suivie par son Roi ; de sa stature menue, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à confronter ces adultes peu responsables, elle s'écria hors d'elle :

« Ne voyez-vous pas que vos enfants sont effrayés ?! Est-ce cela que vous tenez à leur laisser ? De somptueux souvenirs d'une enfance bercée dans l'amour que voilà ! C'est une honte ! Une dispute je peux comprendre, mais en venir aux coups ! Ne faites pas d'enfants si vous êtes incapables de vous en occuper ! »

Kaneki surenchérit sans hésiter :

« Il y a tellement mieux à faire que de se disputer ici, regardez autour de vous, le ciel radieux, la mer d'opaline… Outre vos enfants, frapper sa femme, quelle idée ! Ça me dégoûte de voir ça ! Ayez au moins la décence de régler cela proprement, plutôt que de vous battre devant le fruit de votre amour ! »

Ces mots sifflés avec véhémence avaient visiblement eu l'effet escompté ; les deux parents sentirent leurs joues rosir sous la honte qui les accablait… Leurs regards se dirigeaient successivement vers leurs enfants puis vers les Souverains Borgnes… La mère des deux enfants se risqua à dire :

« C'est bien facile de nous sermonner ! A votre âge, vous ne savez encore rien ! La passion qui se fane, l'amour qui s'évapore ! Je serai curieuse de voir comment vous endiguerez cette crise ! Quand vos enfants assisteront à vos ires, je mets ma main à couper que cela sera hilarant ! »

Les yeux d'Eto, auparavant si empreints de colère en vinrent à adopter une mine triste tandis que le Roi Borgne sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il se retint de hurler pour finalement déclarer d'une voix terrifiante :

« Nos enfants… n'ont… JAMAIS assisté à ça. Deux. Nous avons eu deux réelles disputes. Nos enfants n'étaient pas présents, cela ne les concernait pas. Maintenant, laissez les reposer en paix, ils ne vous ont rien demandé. »

Cette fois-ci le mari intervint :

« Vous ! Des enfants ?! C'est impossible vous devez avoir à peine vingt-trois ans tandis que votre compagne n'est guère plus âgée ! »

Eto gronda :

« Et ça, c'est impossible ? »

Un kakugan étincelant de fureur s'éveilla, forçant l'apparition de regards horrifiés.

 _« G-Gou… Goules ! »_

Le Roi Borgne rectifia sans plus attendre :

« Goules Borgnes. Nous ne sommes ni goules ni humains. » A son tour son kakugan rutilant apparut, nulle trace de douceur dedans, un regard de prédateur, Ken Kaneki était gentil, pas le Roi Borgne… La goule au cache-œil avait depuis longtemps perdu sa candeur lorsqu'on l'avait confrontée à la folie.

Il reprit d'une voix inquiétante :

« Nous avons eu deux enfants, un garçon et une fille tout comme vous. Que nous soyons humains ou non, il n'en demeure pas moins que nous avons été parents, bien avant vous qui plus est. Nous avons essuyé beaucoup d'échecs mais nos enfants n'ont jamais assisté à nos rarissimes disputes. Notre fille et notre fils nous ont déjà aperçus, à deux périodes bien distinctes, huuum… lorsque nous faisions… hum… la bête à deux dos. Jamais au grand jamais ils ne nous ont vus nous quereller avec tant de véhémence… »

D'une voix posée, démontrant d'un lourd chagrin, Eto poursuivit :

« Nous avons toujours souhaité que nos enfants voient leurs parents amoureux… Je le reconnais, il nous fut inutile de nous forcer, nous nous aimions et nous aimons toujours à la folie. Quand bien même, je trouve cela tragique, que de voir ses enfants pleurer et continuer à se disputer. Les Souverains Borgnes sont des anges comparés à vous… »

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le front de chaque enfant et s'en retourna sans dire un mot ; elle s'était déjà bien assez investie et puis en toute honnêteté, cela ne la regardait pas le moins du monde, elle avait seulement voulu intervenir parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir les enfants pleurer ainsi. Kaneki était retourné s'abriter du soleil avec elle, d'un air taquin il s'enquit :

« Je pensais que les baisers m'étaient réservés… Voilà que ma place dans le lit est compromise, des rivaux sont apparus ! » ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient aussi le droit de se blottir contre moi et de disposer de mon corps à leur bon vouloir… J'ai dû manquer un épisode pour que tu en viennes à les considérer comme des rivaux. »

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à y redire ; d'un air penaud il se coucha sur le dos de telle sorte à avoir la tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et il se laissa aller à sa contemplation ; elle était belle, très belle. Eto regardait Kaneki tendrement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs puis déclara :

« Tu es l'unique homme que j'aime. Et tu le resteras jusqu'à ma mort, je t'en fais la promesse. Cette bague que tu m'as offerte était la consécration de mes rêves les plus fous… Je me rappelle que tu m'en avais fait le serment le jour où tu t'étais réveillé de ton premier combat contre Arima… Tu étais si fragile et pourtant… si déterminé. Deux ans plus tard, je recevais, dans des circonstances bien particulières, un écrin contenant une magnifique bague… Une demande en mariage, moi, l'être abject que je suis. Depuis des années tu me voues un amour si parfait… Je ne t'ai jamais vu poser tes yeux sur une autre femme… L'élève qui avait eu le malheur de t'embrasser t'avait rendu si triste, tu en étais malade de chagrin… C'est si désemparant d'être ainsi aimée… mais aussi… si agréable… »

 _Mon Roi a-do-ré !_

Ken Kaneki sentit des gouttes tomber sur son visage ; non, il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel était radieux. Sa Reine bien-aimée avait les joues baignées de larmes mais son sourire était absolument ravissant, ce n'était certainement pas de la tristesse mais plutôt des larmes de joie… Elle lui murmura avec passion :

« Merci Ken… Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir choisie… D'avoir abandonné tout ce que tu avais pour… Moi. Cela me rend si heureuse… Tu ne cesses de combler mon quotidien de bonheur… Je suis vraiment… vraiment… heureuse… avec toi à mes côtés. Le mari que je chérie… l'homme qui a lâché prise pour s'assurer que je ne sois plus seule… C'était le choix… le plus idiot… mais surtout… le plus courageux que j'aie jamais vu. »

Le Roi Borgne se redressa avec délicatesse, son front s'apposa contre celui de la dulcinée, et il laissa ses larmes se mélanger aux siennes, c'était à son tour de s'exprimer:

« Eto… Je n'avais personne… Monstre parmi les humains… Difforme parmi les monstres… Tu es apparue par enchantement… Déesse veillant sur son amant mortel… Tu es la seule qui soit capable de me faire sourire… La nuit est si épaisse quand tu ne te tiens pas à mes côtés… M'embrasser ce soir là était le choix… le plus téméraire mais aussi… le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'accompagner dans ce chemin tortueux qu'on appelle la vie… Si j'avais l'opportunité de tout recommencer à zéro alors… je ferai… exactement la même chose… endurerai chacune de ces souffrances pour avoir le bonheur de t'avoir pour femme… Toi qui illumines ma vie… »

Longtemps, très longtemps, ils demeurèrent dans cette position, s'enlaçant désespérément afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés… Ils poursuivirent cette étreinte une fois allongés, se regardant avec amour, leurs yeux dépareillés ne se quittaient pas. Un long baiser vint clore cette étreinte, ce n'était pas sauvage mais amoureux, très amoureux, un amour qui ne pouvait que vainement s'exprimer par les mots. Mais eux savaient, ils avaient parfaitement connaissance de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre…

 _Un amour transcendant – l'Amour des Souverains Borgnes._

* * *

 **Il me semble que cet OAV est aussi une jolie fin. C'était pour sûr, le dernier chapitre, je ne pourrais plus écrire avant bien longtemps, et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à rajouter sur cette fiction, je l'aime comme elle est !**

 **EtoKen !**


End file.
